The Meaning of Life
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: (Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy book 3) Lina Quimby has had a peaceful summer at Camp. But we all know that doesn't last for long. New Death Eater Draco Malfoy doesn't want to be one. Anne goes to Hogwarts for the first time. Love is in the air and complications arise. Voldemort is fast on the move. Combine these together and what do you get? Chaos. DM/OC. (thanks for the ride:3)
1. A Prophecy and June Twenty Fourth

**The Meaning of Life**

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to book 3 of the Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy xD! Thanks for sticking with me this long…you're much appreciated :) For all newcomers, please look at books one and two, 'Love and Hate's Daughter,' and 'The Years of Change,' before reading this, I'm sure you'll love them :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Do I look like a British lady or a middle aged man to you?**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

 **Table of Contents:**

 **Half Blood Prince Arc: Chapters 1 through 18**

 **Deathly Hallows Arc: Chapters 19 through 38**

 **Lina's Adult Life Arc: Chapters 39 through 45**

 **Wedding Chapter: Chapter 46**

 **19 Years Later Epilogue: Chapter 47**

* * *

 **Updated Character Profile:**

 **Name: Alina (Lina) Ruby Quimby (technically Riddle)**

 **Nicknames: called Lina by everyone, Lin-Bean (by Anne), Lina-flower (by Draco and Thalia), Fire-Girl (by Percy and Annabeth)**

 **Age: 16 (going into sixth year)**

 **Parents: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Lord Voldemort**

 **Guardian: Chiron**

 **Appearance: Long wavy brown hair and brown eyes**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Half Siblings: Aphrodite Cabin (a surrogate sister relationship with Anne Prior), and Brooklyn Riddle (father's side)**

 **Hogwarts House: Gryffindor**

 **Favorite Subjects: Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts**

 **Grades: now that the boring subjects *cough* History of Magic *cough* are gone, mostly E's, a couple O's**

 **Best Friends (not in order): Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia (she'll kill me if I use her last name), Mandy Brocklehurst, and she'll also get chummy with Blaise Zabini (maybe?)**

 **Enemies (not in order): Brooklyn Riddle, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Drew Tanaka, Professor Snape, a lot of Slytherin House, her Father, Death Eaters, monsters**

 **Crush: she has one, she's not admitting it anytime soon though ;) I'll give you all an obvious hint: he's in Slytherin and his initials are DM xD**

 **Boyfriend: TBA in later chapters!**

 **Career Ambition: to be an Auror and kick ass ;)**

 **Powers: magic, fire, and charmspeak, can fight physically due to years of training**

 **Weapon: short silver knife**

 **Wand: Yew and Dragon Heartstring, twelve inches, unyielding**

 **Personality: Courageous, bold, daring, loyal, does not take any crap from anyone**

 **Fatal Flaw: never actually thinks before doing something**

* * *

A Prophecy and June Twenty Fourth

 **September 5, 1991 (five days into Lina's first year)**

The Hogwarts staff were crowded in the Headmaster's office, having a rendezvous after a stressful week of teaching.

"The first week gone," Dumbledore sighs.

"Thirty five weeks of torture left," Severus Snape drawls.

"Harry Potter's finally joined Hogwarts," squeaks Filius Flitwick.

"Do not speak of Potter in my presence," Snape sneers. "He didn't even know where to find a _bezoar…"_

"I didn't at that age!" Pomona Sprout says indignantly.

"Just because you had a grudge against Harry Potter's father—!" begins Minerva McGonagall angrily, but she was cut off by a loud wail. Sybill Trelawney had just collapsed on the floor.

"Sybill?" Pomona asks her. "Are you alright?"

Sybill clutches her head, before her face went blank. She opens her mouth, and a horrifying rasp comes out:

 _"Two girls that will have warred,_

 _Daughters of the Dark Lord._

 _One on the Light Side, a flame as bright,_

 _The other on the Dark Side, as dark as night._

 _One girl will anger the other,_

 _In the death of a girl like a sister._

 _The girl only knew as of late,_

 _That one kill has sealed her fate._

 _She never would have expected her to cause fatal pains,_

 _But on that night the flame will fully unleash her power's chains."_

She then collapses into Pomona's arms, and she takes her to the Hospital Wing. The others merely stare at each other, processing Trelawney's words.

"You-Know-Who has… _heirs?"_ Minerva says nervously. "Two daughters…Albus, this is _not good!_ If they know about their heritage…we could very well be looking at a reigning of darkness!"

"It says one of them is on the light side?" Filius says hopefully.

"Brooklyn Amalia," Snape says suddenly and they all jump.

"Is—is she one of them?" asks Minerva. "I don't remember ever teaching her. Have you met her, Severus? What is she like?"

"I don't have much hope for that one." Snape replies coolly. "She's been raised by Death Eaters all her life, she takes after her Father."

"Oh dear…oh dear…" Minerva says. "Albus, do you know _anything_ about the other girl? The other daughter?"

Dumbledore purses his lips before looking through his magical birth records for current Hogwarts students. "There is another candidate, no one will ever suspect this one, and things line up perfectly for it to be her…her looks. Her date of birth. How her birth certificate has an erased muggle name and _TMR_ engraved on it in magic for the designated father. She is at Hogwarts and she is a first year."

"Who?" Minerva asks.

"Alina Ruby," Snape says again. After some silence he speaks again. "I was told the Dark Lord had a lost daughter, Alina Ruby. I doubt she actually knows who she is."

"Alina Ruby…" Minerva murmurs under her breath, the gears turning. "Alina…Ruby…she…I don't remember teaching her…there was a girl…at the Sorting…Alina…Lina…Quimby." Suddenly, it clicks. _"Lina Quimby?!_ But—but that's not possible! She is in my House, a Gryffindor! And she is Harry Potter, _the Boy Who Lived's_ close friend!"

"Exactly," Dumbledore replies to her comment. "The Light Side."

"Oh. Well…well…" Minerva splutters, her mind running over the prophecy once more. " _She would never have expected the other to cause fatal pains_ …that means one of them is to _kill the other!_ Oh Lina, that poor girl…"

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow. "Have you no faith in your student, Minerva? What makes you think Miss Quimby will be the one that is killed? Maybe Lina will be the killer."

"But," Minerva says. "But— _killing another girl?_ If she is the one on the Light Side…"

"And it must be done. Lina _must_ kill her so she doesn't try and rule in her father's place." Dumbledore says firmly. "We don't want another reign of Darkness, do we? You are forgetting a very important line in the prophecy. _One will anger the other, in the death of a sister._ Either way, _both girls will be killers._ You know that the loss of a loved one can lead one to do things they wouldn't normally do."

The staff all stare at Dumbledore, speechless.

"So you're saying that…that… _Lina Quimby_ will kill Brooklyn Amalia…and Brooklyn will kill someone that is like a sister to Lina?" Filius gasps, horrified. "I do not believe this!"

"I believe that's what he said. Get with the program," snaps Snape.

"I didn't say anything. Merely predicting. Goodnight all," Dumbledore says in a final tone. "I'd ask you all not to let Miss Quimby know in any way, shape, or form that you know anything about this or her heritage. She's eleven now. No one should think about that when they're eleven."

"We have to tell her at some point, Albus," Minerva insists as the rest of the staff files out.

"Agreed," Snape says in a monotone. "As much as I dislike the girl, she must know."

"Sixteen, then," says Dumbledore. "We will talk about this again in five years' time when she reaches sixteen and we'll see what happens and if she's ready."

* * *

 **Current Point in Story (June 23, 1996):**

 **Lina**

 _"You went to Starbucks?!_ I thought you guys said you were going to the bathroom! No wonder you were gone for half an hour…" Percy hisses as Anne, Piper, and I approach him in Kay's Jewelers.

"We did use the bathroom," Piper says.

"Clearly they have no cleaning service," Anne wrinkles her nose. "But it's a New York mall…what did I expect…?"

"But Starbucks was right there and we just had to…" I trail off. "Line took forever and Piper wouldn't let me use the Confundus charm."

"I got a vanilla frappuccino," Anne muses, taking a sip.

"Caramel," Piper takes a sip of hers.

"Double chocolate chip, you should try it, its heaven." I say.

"Okay, _never mind_ what you all got at Starbucks!" Percy says exasperatedly. "It's between these two rings for Wise Girl…once I choose it I'm going to try and get it personalized…"

I look at the two rings. One had a dazzling grey stone. The other one had a sea-green stone.

Anne and I immediately point to the sea-green one, and Piper points to the dazzling grey one.

"But Pipes, whenever Annabeth looks down at the sea-green stone, she can think of her Seaweed Brain!" I protest.

"I know, but this one compliments Annabeth!" Piper argues.

"Okay, I have a perfect way to choose," Percy announces before taking a deep breath. "Eeeny meeny miny moe catch a tiger by its toe if it hollers let him go eeeny meeny miny moe my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it!"

Anne, Piper, and I look at each other and burst out laughing, nearly choking on our drinks.

"Good job," I say sarcastically. "That's the _perfect_ way to pick a wedding ring. This is why we call you Kelp Head. And ha, Pipes! My choice won!"

"Wait until we tell Annabeth her wedding ring was picked by a nursery rhyme," Piper breaks into snickers.

"Shut up, Aphrodite girls," Percy retorts, but we only laugh harder. "Of all the people I let come with me to pick out the ring, I picked you three…"

"Doesn't Annabeth Jackson sound lovely?" I gush before Piper and I start talking excitedly about the future of Percabeth.

"Perfect choice!" The cashier lady beams as Percy places the sea-green ring on the table.

"Anne and I picked it," I say smugly.

"No you didn't," Percy says.

"The nursery rhyme favored us," I say sweetly.

"I assume you'd like it personalized?" She asks and Percy nods. After specifics, the lady says they'd have it ready by tomorrow.

"Can I go with you to get it tomorrow?!" I plead, making puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not," Percy says. My face fell. "Come on, you know Annabeth will get suspicious. I need someone to distract her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Anne muses. "June twenty fourth."

"June twenty fourth," I agree, pulling Anne into a hug. "As known as, my little Anne-Banana's eleventh birthday!"

"Don't people get their Hogwarts letters on their eleventh birthdays?" Anne asks.

I pull her closer, "Let's not go there." I mutter.

* * *

Anne and I were strolling around Camp the next day, on her birthday, reminiscing about the past and extremely glad that nothing life-threatening seemed to be happening.

"Hey guys," Kayla from the Apollo Cabin approaches us with a smile. "Chiron said he wants both of you in the Big House as soon as possible."

I nod. "Thanks, Kayla." She leaves. "Gee, I wonder why he wants us in the Big House…" A feeling of dread comes inside me.

"I wonder too," Anne says, but instead of dreadful she sounds excited.

"Well, we'd better go then, shall we?" I tell Anne before we make our way over there.

Chiron motions for us to sit. "Now, Anne dear," He sighs. "Unlike Lina here…I'm assuming you won't be very surprised when you hear this.

"I'm/she's a witch?" We say at the same time.

Chiron simply nods. "Now, I'm assuming Lina comes back and tells you everything, so I don't have much to say this time. All I have to say is, here is your letter."

I pinch myself. _Yep. Anne's a witch. It's true. She'll be playing connector._

 **Anneliese Prior**

 **The Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half Blood**

 **Half Blood Hill**

"You never told me your full name was Anneliese?" I ask her.

Anne shrugs. "I wanted to start anew."

I nod in understanding, remembering when I introduced myself as 'Lina' instead of 'Alina' to Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth when I first met them.

 **Dear Miss Prior,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all books and equipment.**

 **Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

We look over the enclosed list, which was pretty much the same list as my first year.

"Wow," Anne marvels. "I'll be going with you…I'm so excited…"

"Well, looks like you and I will be going to Diagon Alley at some point," I manage to say jovially. Suddenly, I hear a buzz from my pocket. "I…I have to look at this, sorry."

I open the journal given to me by Draco Malfoy, and I see two words that make my blood run cold.

 _'Lina-Flower: V gave me the Mark a couple hours ago. I had no choice…guess I'm an official Death Eater.'_

June twenty-fourth.

The day Anne Prior found out she was a witch.

But it was also a day when Draco Malfoy was forced into something that could possibly ruin his life.

* * *

 **A/N: So, first chapter done! Short, but done! The second chapter will be longer as I'm going to try and finish the summer, or most of the summer :) Final ship's decision in the making…lol. I hope you liked it so far! Tell me if you want Percabeth and Thalia back at Hogwarts!**

 **I have plans for Anne…and Draco and Lina for that matter…**

 **Please R &R and tell me what you think :)**

 **-Ana**


	2. Hermione at Camp and the Disguised Girl

Hermione at Camp and the Disguised Girl

 **A/N: So, here I am with the next chapter! It's great to know how many people stuck with me as I was writing this, thank you all :) So, I thought State testing meant I was going to be super busy, but turns out they all forgot about giving homework, lol! xD I spent the time after the test arguing with my friend on scrap paper about why I wasn't a muggle…lol.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Are you alright, Lina dear?" Chiron asks me.

"I—I'm fine," I stammer, closing the notebook shut and putting it away in my handbag. I'd have to write something back soon.

I send Anne a reassuring smile.

"This also came for you," Chiron says, handing it to me.

"Oh crap," I mutter, opening the envelope. "My exam results. Crap, crap, _crap…_ Anne-Banana, when you go to Hogwarts, don't fail everything like I'm going to do…"

 **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

 _Pass Grades:_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

 _Fail Grades:_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

 _Alina Ruby Quimby has achieved:_

 _Ancient Runes: A_

 _Astronomy: A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: E_

 _Charms: O_

 _DADA: O_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: D_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: E_

I reread the results. I passed everything but History of Magic, which was to be expected. That subject was land of the boring. Plus, I can drop it now. I know that 'Acceptable' wasn't a strong enough grade to continue on with a subject. The truth is that I found Hermione and Annabeth excelling at the subject while I barely scraped through, having a horrible time keeping up with all the readings and translations.

Oh well. I don't need to read and translate to become an Auror. It isn't required, plus I hear there's way too much homework involved in NEWT level Ancient Runes, so I'll just say goodbye to that one.

Never cared much for Astronomy.

Care of Magical Creatures. I could continue on if I wanted to, but I don't think I can…but it would devastate poor Hagrid…I'll talk to my friends and see what they think.

I feel a rush of excitement, happiness, and delight when I see that black O next to Potions. I did it. I scored an O.

Plus, I would pay to see the look on Snape's face as I walk smugly into his class, while he sits there and wonders how _Lina Quimby_ of all people got in his NEWT level class and that he would never get rid of me.

But that means I have to, er, _thank,_ Draco Malfoy. Ugh…

How it kills me. I'll think on that later.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Anne asking me how I did.

"I did pretty well, actually," I tell Anne. "I achieved everything I needed to in order to become an Auror." Suddenly, I feel horrid. _Harry, Ron, and I agreed that we'd work together as Aurors. I might've gotten the grades I needed, but the chances of Harry and Ron getting an Outstanding in Potions…_

I then made a decision. If my friends couldn't be Aurors, I wouldn't be one either. It wouldn't be fair.

"But I don't think I'll be an Auror," I tell Anne.

"Why not Lin-Bean, I thought it was your dream?" Anne asks.

"It is, Anne-Banana." I sigh. "But I'm worried, you know. I got help with Potions…"

"From who?" Anne asks.

I blush. "It's none of your business." I say defensively.

"Your boyfriend?" Anne asks teasingly.

"I'm single," I say bluntly. "So, anyway," I say, cutting her off. "Harry and Ron didn't get that kind of help, and Snape's very strict in his NEWT level class, and I'm worried they don't have the necessary grades to join it."

"Wait, I don't get it." Anne says. "You're giving up your dream…for your ex?"

"It does kind of sound silly when you say it, but Harry was my longtime close friend for a long time before that. It didn't turn out like Percabeth. I actually think our dating ruined years of solid friendship now that I think on it," I say. "I'm not sure we knew what love was. Hell, I still don't know what love is. If someone asked me 'Lina, what is love?' I'd say Percabeth."

Anne laughs.

We hear someone clear their throat, and we jump, realizing Chiron was still in the room.

"Right," I say, putting a hand on Anne's shoulder. "Well, I'll be sure to take Anne to Diagon Alley sometime this summer, and yeah. I'll have to make two trips though. The lists for current Hogwarts students don't come until July thirty-first and I'm not making her wait that long."

"One second," Chiron says. "Anne dear, you must be careful. As Lina might've said, it's rather dangerous to be both a demigod and a witch."

"I'm sure I'll be _much_ more careful than _Lina_ over here, so you don't need to worry." Anne says cheekily, causing me to glare at her.

Chiron nods as we leave.

* * *

I was scribbling in the notebook.

Well, even if you're a Death Eater, you'll still always be the same slick git I know and hate.

 _Thanks…HEY!_

Yep. Oh did you get your OWL results back yet? Got an O in DADA, Charms, and Potions, an E in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Transfiguration, an A in Ancient Runes and Astronomy, and…a D in History of Magic cause that subject is a load of crap.

 _Straight O's._

Thanks to me, now you have to say that Lina Quimby is the most awesome person in the world.

 _You. Are. Insufferable._

So I've been told.

…

I'm waiting.

 _Okay, okay! Lina Quimby is the most awesome person in the world, happy? Now you have to say…hmm…I'm going to have some fun with you…_

DON'T TRY ANYTHING WITH ME SLICK GIT.

 _…_ _hmm…I love Draco Malfoy for getting me an O in Potions._

Are you trying to kill me or something?! I THANK Draco Malfoy for getting me an O in Potions. Nice try though.

 _Insufferable. Did you know that Mother said I scored top of the year in OWLS? She has access to the list of people in the year._

What the hell! Even Hermione?

 _Apparently Granger got O's in everything else, but an E in DADA! She's second in the year this time! No more being second to Hermione Granger!_

She's going to be so disappointed! I betrayed her! I denied her top spot of the year by helping YOU do so! YOU GIT!

 _Isn't it great?_

NO!

 _Aw, come on, you should be happy for me, Lina-flower._

NOT AT HERMIONE'S EXPENSE YOU GIT! On a different note, what number am I in the year?

 _Not bad. You're the fourteenth. So there's me, Granger, Blaise, Theo, a bunch of Ravenclaws including Brocklehurst, Daphne, MacMillan, Bones, then you. It was mostly History of Magic that dragged you down. If that weren't included you'd easily be in top ten._

Ah. Better than Parkinson, correct? See, even with the D in History of Magic, I'm still awesome. I'm guessing Crabbe and Goyle are forty-ninth and fiftieth? Seeing as there's fifty people in our year.

 _Yep. It's not only you, most people in the year failed History of Magic. Crabbe and Goyle are the bottom two. And Parkinson is fortieth. Potter's eighteenth and Weasley's twentieth._

Ha. Take that Parkinson. I hate her. Don't know why. Good luck Death Eater-ing? Don't do anything you don't want to do. Seriously, just leave the Manor and write me in the journal if it gets bad. I'll come up with something.

 _You hate her because she's my girlfriend._

Don't push it, slick git. SHE IS YOUR WHAT?! OKAY NOW I REALLY HATE HER!

 _Jealous?_

NO!

 _You're sure?_

I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU DATE! KISS THE GIANT SQUID FOR ALL I CARE! OH WAIT! EVEN THE SQUID IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! YOU AND PARKINSON ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND I HOPE YOU'RE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER! I HOPE FOR YOUR FIRST DATE YOU GO CLIFF SIGHTSEEING RIGHT AT THE EDGE...AND I HOPE THERE'S A LOT OF WIND...AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO...FALL...

 _You're sure you're sure?_

SHUT UP!

 _Parkinson isn't really my girlfriend, she just thinks she is, I just wanted to see if it would piss you off. It worked._

GO TO TARTARUS.

 _You don't scare me at all, Lina-flower._

SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND PERCY AND THALIA AFTER YOU.

* * *

 _Dear Lina,_

 _How's your summer going at Camp Half-Blood? Hopefully you're safe and well. I'm at the Burrow. Yes, you heard me, the Burrow. You tell me everything, and I guess now I owe it to you. Just don't tell Harry or Ron yet. Where do I begin? My parents and I were never close. No, don't think like that. They love me. They never hurt me, physically or verbally. It's just like I feel like a spectator in my own house. The third wheel to my parents. Even before I went to Hogwarts they were like this. I guess that's why I stay at the Burrow, where I'm always welcome._

 _Enough of me, anyways. So Sirius managed to get a nice little cottage near the Burrow where he and Harry live. They visit every day. Well, every hour, really._

 _So, OWL results came. How did you do? I got O's in everything...but an E in DADA, I don't get it, we worked so hard in Dumbledore's Army...I hope you did well on yours and I hope to see you soon._

 _Love from Hermione_

I didn't know. I set out some paper to write Hermione back. I suddenly get an interesting idea.

* * *

 _"_ _One?!"_ I gasp. _"_ _Only one?!"_

"You're lucky I even let you do this at all," Chiron says wryly. "You cannot bring them all here. Seeing as Wizards can see through the mist, you may bring _one_ friend here for the rest of the summer. _Not_ three friends. _One."_

I nod excitedly. "Thank you!"

I scribble my letter out to Hermione, telling her that Chiron had given me permission to invite a friend over for the summer. And she was the one I was letting come.

* * *

"I can't believe he's letting you do this," Hermione marvels as she steps out of the floo. "I'm so excited for this…I also thought you'd like to know that I just left behind a murderous Harry and a murderous Ron right now because you could only bring one person."

"Yeah, tell them sorry from me, I wanted to bring everyone," I say. "Oh!" I squeal. "Crookshanks, for the last time, I am not a comfy pillow," I scold, shaking my head and handing him to an amused Hermione. "Whenever I see him after a long time he does that."

"You're lucky then, that means he likes you. He hisses whenever he sees Ron after a long time. Oh, and I think Fred and George were visiting that day, they wanted to come too," Hermione finishes.

"Great, half the Weasley children are after my blood," I grumble. "Well, Chiron isn't here, so, I guess I'll show you around the Camp, to see everything. Oh, and when we get to my Cabin, ignore anything Drew Tanaka says to you, I'll explain later," I finish. "I think you're gonna have a great time. You'll see a wedding proposal in August," I supply. "So, what's going on at Casa De Weasley?" I ask as I haul her trunk outside. Hermione follows, cradling Crookshanks in her arms.

"You know how Bill's been seeing Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asks, and I nod.

"Well, he proposed, and now she's coming over every other day and annoying everyone to death," Hermione rolls her eyes. "She treats Ginny and I as if we're three! Ginny calls her Phlegm. And to make matters worse, Ron is utterly _obsessed_ with her! Ginny's upset that I left because now she has to deal with her alone."

"Great, another Weasley that's after my blood. I mean, Ginny doesn't actually know _where_ we are unlike the others, but still." I comment. "And a Potter. I think I should send you back to the Burrow, Hermione, seeing as there's a large bounty on my head." I joke.

"Oh, they'll get over it," Hermione says, "Did they seriously think I wouldn't pass up this opportunity? I've barely even seen the place!"

"I knew there was something fishy about that Fleur girl," I comment. "You know that Anne got her Hogwarts acceptance letter a week ago? It actually happened."

"That's great!" Hermione says.

"Uh, no it's not, it's dangerous," I counter.

"You're the last person that should be talking about safety, you know that?" Hermione chuckles as we continue walking.

"People make it such a big deal," I sigh. "I mean I'm not _that_ reckless, am I?"

Hermione made a cough that vaguely sounded like, _"_ _Understatement of the century!"_ We keep walking and after a moment, she gasps. "Is that actual _lava_ on that climbing wall?"

I shrug. "Camp challenge. A normal one would be boring, wouldn't it? I once got dared to climb through the entire thing. Barely made it, but I won the prize."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and horror before we continue on. "You all are very…interesting. That's the word for you." She finally says.

I open the door that leads to the arena. Inside, we find groups of two sparring with each other. Sherman of the Ares Cabin was teaching a group of kids a little younger than Anne the art of fighting with their weapons.

"Welcome to the arena." I say simply. "My favorite activity in here is punching dummies to let off steam. Seriously, if Hogwarts had one of these, I would never put anyone in the Hospital Wing ever again. Malfoy's the exception."

"You seem to be a little…friendlier toward Malfoy than before," Hermione comments. I curse myself for mentioning the ferret in front of the most observant of my friends. "Nothing against it, I'd just shared a couple of words with Thalia about it."

I made a vow that the next time I saw that Huntress I would murder her. "You did?" I ask. "Well, don't believe everything Thalia says."

Hermione shrugs. "It doesn't matter if you are. If I have to, I will… _tolerate him."_

Hermione's words gave me a relief, but I hid it. I had to make it look as if I had no frenemy-ship with Malfoy, and just an enemy-ship. If that makes any sense.

Sherman notices the entrance of two people and turns around from his lesson. "Oh hey, Lina," He calls.

The group of kids turn toward me and start whispering amongst themselves, something I'd learned to take in my stride.

"Oh, hey Sherman! What's up?" I call.

"Nothing, really. Clarisse and Mark being douches," He replies.

"Oh, aren't they always?" I laugh. "Oh, just how do you deal with them every single day?"

"That's easy," Sherman replies. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a can of pepper spray. "I carry this around."

"I've _got_ to get me one of those," I say. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"I think he shouldn't go around giving you any ideas," Hermione says pointedly.

"Who's your friend?" Sherman asks, his attention on Hermione.

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger, she's from my boarding school, Chiron allowed it cause she can see through the mist," I tell him.

"Cool," Sherman says. "Hermione, is it?"

Hermione nods, "Yeah."

"Pretty name," Sherman says before winking. "Hope to see you around."

Hermione and I exit the arena. "He seems nice," She says.

"Nice? My gods, he was totally hitting on you!" I gush. "Anyways, he's a child of Ares, the whole lot of them are mean and ruthless, but Sherman's our exception. Though I suppose it's best if nothing happens. I'm a Romione shipper, you see." I say casually. "Lavender's been trying to interfere though. I must stop her from invading my ship."

"A what?" Hermione asks. "Romione…is that supposed to be some sort of ship name for Ron and me?" She nearly shrieks.

"Yep. Romione, I like the way it sounds," I say.

"You're delusional," She scoffs.

We finally reach our destination, the Aphrodite Cabin, and I lug Hermione's suitcase on the empty bed Chiron put in. Hermione lets go of Crookshanks and puts him gently on the bed. Crookshanks hisses in protest and runs over to my bed, promptly sleeping in it.

"Aw, come on!" I complain. "That's where I sleep! Okay, I'm on Ron's side now. I bloody hate that cat!"

Neither Piper nor Anne were in the cabin, but unfortunately Drew was. "Hello, Lina," She says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What did I tell you about bringing filth into our cabin?"

"This is who I told you about, please ignore her, I will deal with her," I hiss in Hermione's ear. "I do hope you're not referring to Hermione?" I say sweetly. "She'll be staying with us for a couple of months."

"In the _Aphrodite_ Cabin?" Drew wrinkles her nose.

"Yes, here. I'll have you know that Sherman hit on her, you know, the son of Ares that dated you because he liked you, but dumped you two days later because he found out that you were actually a clingy asshole?" I question. "Of course, nobody blames him. Sherman's too nice. If I were him, I'd have dated you only to dump you in the Black Lake an hour later."

"Don't talk to me like that!" She huffs.

"Then don't talk to Hermione like that," I counter. "And remember who has the true power here."

"It certainly isn't yourself," Drew huffs.

"What is she, the resident Pansy Parkinson of this place?" Hermione mutters, and I nod.

The door opens, and Piper and Anne come in. "Why'd you open the door to the Poseidon Cabin?" Anne was grumbling to Piper. "I'm only eleven. Everyone knows to knock before opening that door, I'll never look at Percy or Annabeth the same again!"

"I didn't think we'd see them nearing third base," Piper shudders. "I'd love to get that out of my head. Ooh, sis, you told us you were bringing someone over."

"Oh, yeah, Lin-Bean told me about Hermione," Anne says. "We met three years ago in Diagon Alley, remember?"

"Ah, three years ago," I say wistfully. "Less losses," I deadpan.

"I remember that day," Hermione says. "It's nice to see you again after all these years. Lina tells me you're going to be a first-year this year?"

As Hermione and Anne talk about Hogwarts, Piper and I flop down on her bed, since Hermione's devil-cat is currently occupying mine.

"So, what's this about opening the Poseidon Cabin? Did you make my little Anne lose her innocence?" I question Piper.

"I didn't think they'd be doing _that."_ Piper shudders.

"Pipes, I opened the doors of the Poseidon Cabin, the Zeus Cabin, the Ares Cabin, _and_ the Apollo Cabin all this summer to see things I shouldn't have. I have absolutely _no_ innocence anymore." I laugh. "It's why I gave the Ares Cabin a zero for cabin inspection. Clarisse nearly tried to kill me."

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Did you bring me the girl's body, Greyback?" Voldemort asks coldly. A group of Death Eaters, including his daughter and what's left of the Malfoy family, stands behind him.

"Certainly, my Lord," Greyback says. He holds a muggle girl of about sixteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I had a bit of fun with her beforehand, hopefully you don't mind?" He eyes the girl hungrily. Draco recoils from him.

"Bring her body to me," Voldemort commands.

Greyback came towards the Dark Lord with the girl in his arms, and Voldemort takes her from him. "Did you find out this girl's name?"

"The muggle girl's name was Lilliana Marie Schrodinger. She was called Lilly by her family and friends," Greyback replies. "She just _happened_ to be home alone tonight."

"Excellent," Voldemort says coldly. "You are dismissed, Greyback."

Greyback bows before leaving.

"Now, Death Eaters. The girl, Lilliana, shall be very useful, even if she is dead. Brooklyn, you asked me several months ago how you will be able to go to Hogwarts. I present to you your answer." Voldemort says.

"A dead _muggle_ girl?" Brooke wrinkles her nose.

Voldemort fishes through his robes and pulls out a vial. "This is Polyjuice Potion," He says. "I will keep the girl in the basement and keep pulling out her hairs as necessary. You will take the name and appearance of this girl. You will take the persona of Lilly Schrodinger, and you will be a homeschooled half-blood witch that decided to go to Hogwarts for the last two years."

"So you want me to take the name and appearance of this girl _just_ so I can go to Hogwarts?" Brooke wonders.

"It is the only way," Voldemort says. "Not only that, but I want you to get into Gryffindor. Use those gentle Occlumency shields I showed you. I want to know the weaknesses of that Golden Quartette, including Alina. I want you to, I know this pains you, but I want you to befriend them. That will be fairly easy as long as you make a good first impression."

"Will I still have magic?!" Brooke asks in alarm.

"Do not worry daughter, you will still have the same abilities, as it is only your appearance that changes, and not your blood or who you are," Voldemort tells her.

 _'_ _This is sick,'_ Draco thinks, _'_ _Very sick. Lina should know about this, she shouldn't fall into the trap.'_

"And should any of them find out who I _really_ am?" Brooke asks, her now obsidian eyes boring straight into Draco's grey ones.

"Oh, they won't." Voldemort turns his gaze to Draco, as if he knew. "Will they?"

"O—of course not." Draco stammers. "My Lord," He adds hastily.

"Very good, Draco." Voldemort says. "I will not hesitate to kill my own daughter."

Draco's face pales. He notices Brooke didn't seem fazed at all, so the only other option was that he must be talking about Lina.

"Are you threatening Draco?" Narcissa's voice rings across the room.

"Of course not," Voldemort says coldly. "Just a rather unlikely friend of his, a girl who I'm ashamed to call daughter. Brooklyn, the plan of Lilliana Schrodinger shall commence on September the first. Be ready."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm just thinking, 'I let the demigods go to Hogwarts, why not do it the other way around?' and that's where the idea of Hermione coming to Camp Half Blood comes from. This is going slower than I thought, but that's okay! I changed my planning a little bit. So the rest of the summer will be in the next chapter (INCLUDING the Percabeth proposal! xD Percabeth, Percabeth, Percabeth is my OTP!) I'm sorry, got carried away there.**

 **Chapter 4 will be the Hogwarts Express scene. Let's just say when Harry decides to spy on Draco, he'll be in for a shock ;) Oh yeah, and they'll also get introduced to "Lilliana Schrodinger." xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	3. Double Diagon Alley and a Proposal

Double Diagon Alley and a Proposal

 **A/N: So, here I am with the next chapter. I need to get something off my chest, and I'm sorry for this. I write this series for mine and your enjoyment, and I am human, not an update machine. I LOVE your reviews, and don't stop sending them ;) Just…I want there to be something else in it rather than 'Ana, hurry you're taking forever.' I work horribly under pressure, so hopefully this longer chapter's good. We're getting to exam month, so…don't expect much from me. Please.**

 **Someone asked where I got 'Lilliana Schrodinger' from. Well, I was sitting there reading my science homework back in November (yes. I've been waiting since bloody** ** _November_** **to implement this). There was some guy called Erwin Schrodinger, and…yeah :P**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

After much begging and pleading from Anne that she couldn't wait until we got our lists to go and she had to read all the books as soon as possible, Hermione and I agree that we would both take her to Diagon Alley now, and we'd make a second trip there later in the summer with Harry and the Weasley's when we get our supply lists.

So, that's where I am now. Two weeks from when Anne first got her Hogwarts letter. We'd finished getting her robes and some robes of our own and now I'm bored out of my mind in a bookshop because I don't want to get a hundred books like Hermione and Anne.

Why does Hermione even need anything yet? Oh, wait. I know, it's because she's _Hermione._ I was so bored that I was actually thinking about writing Malfoy in the journal for an argument or something.

I feel a cold, unfamiliar hand on my shoulder. I jolt, grabbing my wand and whirling around. I notice it was Malfoy's mother, I think her name was Narcissa? Her blonde hair was tied in a regal bun and she was just done buying a set of Wizarding cookbooks. My heart beats rapidly as I turn around and see if Malfoy was anywhere near her, but he wasn't. "Alina," She says coolly.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I say evenly. I didn't trust her enough to put my wand completely away, wondering just what she wants from me. You can never know with _that_ family. The father wants to kill me, the son's a slick git, and the mother...I'm sure she doesn't like me, she called me a 'dangerous traitor' last year in Diagon Alley. The day I ever got intertwined with the Malfoy's is a day I want to go back in time to change.

Actually, I should go back in time and find a way to make Mrs. Malfoy infertile. That solves everything. And it makes my life far less complicated because there would be no slick gits.

"Let me just get to the point," She says briskly. "First of all, I am not out to get you, so you can put your wand away. I cannot, however, say the same for Lucius. Second, there is a girl that will be transferring into Hogwarts during sixth year. Be wary of her, she's not who you think she is."

"Why are you being decent to me?" I ask her suspiciously. "And warning me about…this girl?"

"A mother wants their son to be happy," Mrs. Malfoy says simply. "Even if it goes against everything she's ever believed in." She turns around without a second glance, leaves the shop, and Apparates away.

"We're done, Lin-Bean." Anne says cheerfully, as she and Hermione come up to me.

"Oh, finally," I sigh. "Let's get out of this place."

"Who was that blonde woman talking to you?" Anne asks curiously.

"C'mon, we're going to go get your wand before we go!" I say, hoping to change her thought process.

"I'm so excited!" Anne gushes.

While I managed to successfully distract Anne, Hermione was still giving me a look. "That was _Narcissa Malfoy,"_ She says. "What did she want from you?"

"Nothing," I say dismissively.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hermione presses.

"There are some things that should just be kept a secret," I shrug. "In other words, I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go to Ollivanders so Anne-Banana can get her… _holy crap,"_ I gasp.

"Everyone got their wands here," Hermione says, shocked.

Ollivanders was totally deserted. "Was this where I was supposed to get my wand?" Anne asks. "Will I be able to do magic now?" Hermione and I share a look. We look around the rest of Diagon Alley. The place had definitely changed. We look over at Florean Fortescue's, the ice cream shop we were planning to go to. It was boarded shut.

I put an arm around Anne. "It's the war," I tell her. "There are other wand-makers around here, don't worry."

"What's that place?" She asks, pointing at the one place that gave off light and laughter. "Can we go there?"

I look over at it, and a wide grin spreads on my face. "They did it! Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! Oh my gods, they did it!" I laugh, the laughter echoing in the not-as-packed Diagon Alley.

"What's that?" Anne asks.

"It's a joke shop made by two friends of mine who graduated last year," I explain. "Well, technically, they didn't _graduate,_ but close enough…of course we can go there! Hermione, please?"

"Sure," Hermione sighs as we all walk over to the joke shop.

The bell rings as we open the door and walk in. I burst into laughter when I saw a bobble head of the Toad yelling, _"_ _I WILL HAVE ORDER!"_

"I love what they've done with the place," I comment.

"You do?" A familiar voice asks.

"That means," Another familiar voice continues.

"So much,"

"To us."

I turn around, "Fred! George! It's been so long!" I exclaim happily.

"Lina!" They cheer, sandwiching me into a hug.

"This is amazing, I swear, I'm gonna buy this entire store," I tell them. "Starting with those Daydream Potions that make you _look_ like you're paying attention in class…"

"Those are a new creation," Fred explains as he gives Hermione a one-armed hug. "Thought they'd work well for Binns' class," He winks.

"I'm just glad I'm quitting that awful subject," I sneer. "I got a D on the History of Magic OWL."

"Don't tell Hermione," George whispers. "But Fred and I both got T's on it, because we didn't know anything about it and didn't even bother."

I burst out laughing. "I was this close to doing that!"

"I'm going to guess what you got an O on: Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms," Fred says.

"Yes, and one more," I grin.

"Transfiguration?" Fred asks.

I shake my head.

"Herbology?" George asks.

I shake my head again.

"Astronomy?" Fred asks.

I shake my head again.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" George asks.

"Nope," I pop the p.

"Oh, dear Merlin… _Potions?!"_ Fred asks.

"Yep!" I cheer.

"Who would've guessed?" George laughs, swinging me around, "Our dearest Lina getting an O in Snape's subject…please, take some stuff from our shop to prank Snape while you're there, on the house!"

 _'_ _Because I got help from Malfoy,'_ I think in my head, but it would be rather foolish to say that to Fred and George. I don't think they'd react well.

"What are these pink things?" Hermione asks.

"Love potions," George says, as we walk over to where she was.

I take a whiff of these and wince, "Whoever wants me to fall in love with them should not give me one of these, they smell horrid."

"Either of you have a special someone?" Fred teases, and we shake our heads, blushing.

"Those blushes say otherwise," George winks. "But don't worry, dearest Hermione, our brother's a bit daft."

"You're a Romione shipper?" I gasp, and George and I high five.

"I hate all of you," Hermione glares. "Well," She grins evilly, "Lina was blushing too."

I give her a death-glare.

"Okay," Fred says. "So we know it isn't Harry, because you've been down _that_ road. It's not us, we would've know by now. It's not Ron since you ship Romione, it's not Percy because he's a git, and Bill and Charlie are way too old. We _will_ get there. It's not anyone in your year in Gryffindor…Hermione, any ideas?"

"What are these red drinks?" Anne asks. I jump, noticing I've just ignored her for a good ten minutes, and this trip was for her, not for me to talk to Fred and George, but it was fine because she'd been exploring the shop. Anyways, _THANK YOU ANNE FOR SAVING ME FROM THIS CONVERSATION._

I pick one up and take a whiff. "It smells like cherry, what is that?"

"We tested it on the Toad back at school," Fred says.

"That was the day she had the hives," George winks.

"In other words, don't drink that." I tell Anne firmly.

"Oh look, it's the old-fashioned whoopee cushion," Anne giggles.

Eventually, we leave the shop. Anne had gotten one item, Hermione preferred to browse, but I got a full bulging bag. After all, this was going to be my supply of pranking materials for the entire year.

"The Magical Menagerie's open," I suggest. "We could get you an owl, or a cat…"

"I think I want a cat," Anne decides. "I could use your owl for delivering things, right?"

"Of course you can use Midnight, Anne-Banana, she likes you." I assure. "But really, _two_ devil-cats instead of one?"

"Lina. Crookshanks is _not_ a devil-cat," Hermione scolds.

"He doesn't give me any bloody personal space!" I argue.

"That means he likes you!" Hermione insists. "You should feel honored, he doesn't take well to many people."

"Yeah, well maybe I want him to hate me…" I grumble as we walk inside the shop to find it just the same as first year. I smile, not everything changed in Diagon Alley.

Anne, in the end, ended up picking a cat with light brown fur and named her Sapphire. "Let's see how this one and Crookshanks get along," I say, gently picking up Sapphire.

We end up going to a lesser-known wand-maker across the street, as Ollivander was gone. Anne ended up with an 11 and a half inch Beech Wand with a Unicorn Tail feather.

And that, was our Diagon Alley trip.

* * *

"Aww, this is so adorable," Hermione murmurs. It turns out that Crookshanks and Sapphire took an immediate liking to each other. I don't know exactly how cats date, but I could tell there was something.

"Anne, we'd better make sure they aren't in the same dormitory," I joke, "Because I don't know how to take care of kittens!"

"We already have NEWT classes, there's no time for a kitten litter," sighs Hermione.

I hear a loud yelp of pain. Drew storms out of the bathroom, dragging Crookshanks out by the tail. "Hey, bushy hair, tell your cat next time it disturbs my shower, I will drown it in the bathwater," She sneers, gripping his tail tighter. Crookshanks yowls in pain.

"Let go of my cat!" Hermione shrieks. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

Drew shrugs and let's go of Crookshanks' tail, and Crookshanks fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh, you poor thing," Hermione mutters, picking up her cat.

I let out a bark of laughter, because as soon as Drew drops Crookshanks, Sapphire screeches from where she was on my lap, and launches herself onto Drew, clawing and scratching any part of her she could find.

"Good cat! Good Sapphire! Get her! _Get her!"_ I exclaim.

"Help me!" Anne exclaims, as she tries to wrestle her cat back into her grasp.

"I can't, I'm enjoying this way too much." I laugh, watching Sapphire claw Drew again.

Hermione and Anne eventually manage to release Sapphire off of Drew.

"I'm telling Chiron! There should be a rule against cats in here!" Drew shrieks before leaving the Cabin.

"Should we be worried?" Hermione asks.

"I'm not, Chiron should be on my side," I snicker.

* * *

"Where'd you get a t-shirt that says 'I knew Percabeth was going to happen before anyone else?" Percy asks as I walk into his Cabin.

"I had it custom made at the Camp store," I shrug.

"Okay, never mind that…" Percy clears his throat. "So you're Annabeth, and…I'm…"

"You're _you,"_ I say exasperatedly. "Now, propose to me."

"Okay, first of all, Fire-Girl no one will propose to you until you're in your thirties," Percy deadpans and I laugh at his overprotectiveness. "Unless, of course, they would like to be thrown into Tartarus."

"Get on with it!" I exclaim. "Pretend I'm Annabeth. There's no Lina, she isn't in the room right now. Go."

"Annabeth, we've been dating for a year and a half now and I feel like we've been dating an entire lifetime. I knew that ever since we got out of the…place, that I couldn't live without you. When I first met you, I have to admit I didn't like you, and I'm sure you felt the same way. But so much has changed since then. Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?" Percy asks me.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," I sniffle. "You may be an idiot…but you're my idiot. Yes, I will marry you!" I fling my arms around him. "Okay, now I'm Lina again, and I'm saying that that was a really good proposal. After the tenth time practicing. Please give me a few minutes to get myself together." I say before taking a deep breath. "PERCABETH IS HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE THE PROPOSAL IS HAPPENING SOON OH MY GODS PERCABETH I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I'VE KNOWN SINCE I WAS TEN!"

"Done?" Percy raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm done," I say breathlessly.

* * *

Hermione and I had overnight bags ready. Both of us were going to the Burrow one night because we were going to do our Diagon Alley shopping then stay the night.

As soon as we enter the floo and yell out, "THE BURROW," we were ambushed by pretty much everyone.

First, Ginny and I greet each other, sharing a hug and starting to talk before I was spun around rather roughly by Ron.

"Lina! How's your summer so far? You should've taken me there!" He says indignantly, pulling me into a hug. "You've had your bloody time, Hermione, I call going to America with Lina the rest of the summer!"

I laugh. "Maybe I'll take you next summer, Ron?"

"I thought _I_ could go with you next summer!" A voice complains.

I turn around. "Harry!" I say breathlessly. "How's your summer? How's living without those Dursley assholes going? Okay, so I'll see if I can get permission to take both of you next summer. I suspect Fred and George will want a go sometime…"

He pulls me into a hug. "Great, it's the best summer I've ever had, really."

"I'll bet." I laugh.

"Look what I've got," Harry grins, taking out a shiny Quidditch Captain badge.

"I'd better have a guaranteed spot as Beater, Potter." I threaten.

"Afraid I can't do that," He chuckles. "But I'm sure trying out against the rest of them won't be much of a challenge. You saw them last year. If you don't get in, well, hell will freeze over!"

I laugh. "Thanks. Is Sirius around?" I ask him.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice calls.

"Sirius!" I grin happily, running over towards him.

"Lina, it's great to see you!" Sirius exclaims, pulling me into a hug. "Now," He whispers in my ear. "Word's on the street you'll be taking Snivellus's class for two more years. I'm perfectly willing to give you a list of pranks that the Marauders used on him."

"Well, that will be very beneficial," I smirk.

"Oh, Hermione and Lina," Mrs. Weasley says, giving us motherly hugs. "Lovely to see you, dears. We've just finished lunch, but please, help yourself."

"Oh, it's great to see you too Mrs. Weasley, and, well, we just ate breakfast in our time zone," I explain.

Mrs. Weasley nods. "That's quite alright, dear. We're all getting ready to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why is there a limousine?" I ask.

"Security," Mr. Weasley says.

"Security?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the Chosen One," Harry says dryly.

"We've been to Diagon Alley this summer," I tell him. "Half the place is closed, even Ollivanders."

"It's _his_ doing," Mr. Weasley says gravely.

"When we get there, none of you can wander off alone, it's not safe out there," Mrs. Weasley frets.

"Mum, do you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron sniggers, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" Mrs. Weasley snaps. "If you think security's a laughing matter, you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself!"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron says hastily.

"It really is amazing," I tell Ron.

"Then, you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley says angrily.

"Phlegm alert," Ginny mutters in my ear.

Bill Weasley enters the room, along with Fleur Delacour. Bill passes a full money bag over to Harry.

"Where's mine?" Ron says indignantly.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill rolls his eyes. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, since it's taking five hours for the public to get their gold at the moment."

"'E is always so thoughtful," Fleur purrs adoringly.

I snort when I see Ginny next to me miming vomiting.

"Sirius!" I call, grabbing my handbag. "You coming?"

"Not today," He says. "I need to take care of some things. I'm applying for Auror again."

"Oh, that's great!" I squeal. "You were an Auror before?"

"I was," He nods in confirmation, "Before…you know…"

I nod in understanding.

We all get into the Ministry of Magic limo, stretching as the car moved away from the Burrow. "Can we go to Diagon Alley like this all the time?" I ask abruptly.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," Mr. Weasley calls over his shoulder. "And we'll be joining up with more security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

I scrunch my nose. I don't feel like shopping with people breathing down my neck.

"Here you are then," The driver says after a while. "I'm to wait for you, how long will you be?"

"A couple of hours," Mr. Weasley replies. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Oh, thank goodness. There were no Aurors outside, but instead there was Hagrid. We all greet him excitedly before we step into the Alley.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first," says Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, you're far too tall, and Harry, you've grown so much. Come on, everyone…"

"It doesn't make sense for all of us to go there, why don't those two go with Hagrid, Hermione and Lina can go with them, and we can go and get everyone's schoolbooks?"

"Hagrid?" Mrs. Weasley asks anxiously.

"They'll be fine with me," Hagrid says soothingly.

We enter the shop and I hear a very familiar voice.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_

"Now dear, your mother's quite right, none of us can wander around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child…" Madam Malkin was saying soothingly.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

I watch as Draco Malfoy walks over to the mirror and stares at his reflection, only to see our reflection behind him.

He turns toward us. He stares at me for a moment before turning his gaze to Hermione. "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." He announces.

 _Okay. So. He's back to jerk-mode. Damn Malfoy, back again with the insults at my best friend._ **(1).**

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin snaps. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

I notice that Harry and Ron were both standing there with their wands out, pointed at Malfoy.

"I'm too tired to deal with slick gits today, I have better things to do," I announce haughtily, crossing my arms, trying to get his attention.

"Like you'd dare use magic out of school," sneers Malfoy to Harry and Ron. He _completely_ ignored me! Git.

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin says sharply, looking over her shoulder for support.

Narcissa Malfoy strolls out from behind the clothes rack. "Put those away," she says coldly to Harry and Ron. "I shall ensure that if you attack my son, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" asks Harry. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

 _"_ _Harry,"_ I hiss.

Madam Malkin squeaks. "You shouldn't accuse—dangerous thing to say—wands away, please!"

I look down at my feet, I was probably the only one to know that they had Voldemort in their Manor.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarls.

"It's alright, Draco," Narcissa says. "I expect Potter will be in the grave before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raises his wand higher.

"Please, don't," Hermione begs.

"Ouch! You know what, Mother, I don't think I want these anymore!" Malfoy snaps.

"You're right, Draco. Now that we know the sort of scum that shops here," She glances at Hermione. "We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

With that the pair of them strode out of the shop. Malfoy made sure to bang hard into Ron on the way out.

After they left, Madam Malkin hastily did the robe fittings before we were about to leave with Hagrid. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, appears, all carrying heavy packages of books.

Little did I know that Malfoy slipped a note meant for me before I left. It was supposed to go in my pocket.

And little did I know the note accidentally landed in _Harry's_ pocket instead…

* * *

After going to the Apothecary and the Magical Menagerie to get Potions ingredients and food for our pets, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I find ourselves in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes again.

"Look through the window!" Harry hisses. "Where do you think his mummy's at?"

"Why does it matter?" I murmur, peering to see Draco Malfoy scurrying down by himself on a street.

"Get under the cloak," Harry says.

"What?" I gasp. "You're crazy, we can't spy on him!"

"Oh, come _on_ Lina!" Ron insists. "Don't you want to know what he's doing?"

"You're right," I say, pulling the cloak closer determinedly, feeling a sudden urge to know what that ferret does in his own time. "Let's go."

"He's gone down to Knockturn Alley," Harry says as we leave. "Come on or we'll lose him!"

"Harry, be careful, our feet will be seen!" Hermione hisses.

"We'll be fine," I assure. "Look, he went into…where is that, Borgin and Burkes?" We peer through the window to see him beyond a large, black cabinet.

The owner, Mr. Borgin, was facing Malfoy, listening to him with fear and resentment.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" Hermione says.

"We can!" Ron says excitedly. "Damn it, hang on…" He fishes through his bag. "Look, Extendable Ears!"

"Fantastic!" Hermione says. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable…"

"It isn't!" Ron says gleefully. "Listen!"

The four of us listen intently through the ends of the strings. "No?" Malfoy says. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moves toward Borgin, and we shuffle to keep him in sight, but it didn't work. All we saw was a very frightened Borgin.

"Tell anyone," Malfoy says threateningly, "And there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

 _Could Malfoy possibly have shown Borgin his Dark Mark to get what he needed?_

Borgin's eyes widen. "There will be no need for…"

"I'll decide that," Malfoy says. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

"Do you want it now?" Borgin asks.

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying _that_ down the street?" Malfoy sneers. "Just don't sell it."

"Of course not…sir." Borgin gives Malfoy a deep bow. Now I was _certain_ Borgin knew Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and this includes my mother, understand?" Malfoy snarls.

"Naturally, naturally," Borgin murmurs, bowing again.

The doorbell tinkles loudly as Malfoy stalks out of the shop, looking very pleased. I drag the four of us a little bit further so Malfoy doesn't trip over Harry's cloak and find us out.

"You three stay here," Hermione whispers.

"But where are you going?" I hiss. She was gone before I got an answer.

"Hello, horrible afternoon, isn't it?" Hermione asks brightly, walking into the shop.

Borgin did not answer her.

"Is this necklace for sale?" Hermione questions.

"If you have one and a half thousand galleons," Borgin says coldly.

"I haven't got quite that much, it's just, the thing is that—er—boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing…"

"Out!" Borgin snaps at her. "Get out!"

Hermione scurries to the door, and as soon as she slips out, the door slams behind her and the ' _closed'_ sign was put up.

"Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious…" Ron trails off.

"Well, next time, you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" Hermione snaps.

As Ron and Hermione start bickering for the gazillionth time, I can't help but wonder what the hell Malfoy wanted in that shop.

And something told me that he wasn't going to tell me.

* * *

"So, Hermione, how did you enjoy Camp?" I ask her.

"It's a very interesting place," Hermione finally says.

"Just to let you know," A sickly sweet voice says, and Hermione, Piper, and I turn towards it. "This will be my last summer here as I'm going to college in the fall." Drew informs us. "Good riddance to you all."

"I'll miss you dearly," I say through clenched teeth. _"_ _Or not." Oh thank the gods, she's leaving!_

As soon as she leaves to do…whatever she does, Piper and I grab each other's arms and start dancing around the room. _"_ _She's leaving, she's leaving, she's leaving, SHE'S LEAVING!"_

"It's good she's leaving," I say. "I don't know how long she'd last anymore, because I'm this close to killing her…"

"What did I miss?" Anne walks in.

"Oh, Anne!" I say breathlessly. "Drew is leaving this summer!"

"Oh thank heavens!" Anne says cheerfully. "I can't stand her!"

"Well, I'm glad for you all that she's leaving, because she's pretty much the only negative thing here," Hermione says.

"Oh, you have no idea…" I trail off.

* * *

It was the eighteenth of August, in the mess hall, as known as Percy's eighteenth birthday. "It's happening…" I murmur, craning my neck.

I saw Percy talking with Annabeth in a corner, and I have a feeling of nostalgia. Two years ago when they got together, I yelled. _"_ _Who wants to eavesdrop on Percabeth?"_

And now I'm doing it again. "Who wants to eavesdrop on Percabeth?"

A group of counselors and campers alike join us under the bushes. I laugh. "Even _Chiron_ is eavesdropping this time!"

"I thought they'd make a good couple," Hermione comments.

"What?" Chiron asks. "I love a good proposal. It's rare to see it with heroes, their endings are usually tragedy…"

"Annabeth, we've been dating for a year and a half now and I feel like we've been dating an entire lifetime. I knew that ever since we got out of the…place, that I couldn't live without you. When I first met you, I have to admit I didn't like you, and I'm sure you felt the same way. But so much has changed since then. Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?" Percy asks her, getting down on one knee and opening the box, which held the sea green ring.

 _Just like we practiced._

"Well, I admit I didn't like you much either," Annabeth chuckles. "And yes. I will marry you." She allows Percy to slip it on her finger. "And I love the ring, did you choose it?"

"Actually, _I_ chose it." I say, springing out of the bushes. The mess hall was now filled with people.

"Eavesdropping? Again?" Annabeth sighs, staring at me.

I shrug. "Even Chiron was doing it."

Annabeth turns to look at Chiron.

"Jason, will you be best man?" Percy asks. "You and Frank will share it."

"Aw, of course bro!" Jason says as they go into a man-hug.

"Anne, will you be my flower girl?" Annabeth asks.

"Of course, I've always wanted to be a flower girl," Anne says wistfully.

"And Piper and Hazel can be my bridesmaids," Annabeth says, as Piper and her hug.

Well, that _stung._ They don't even want me in the wedding? Geez I've known you for ten years, woman!

"I still need a maid of honor," Annabeth says in a sing-song tone.

"Ooh! Me! I wanna be maid of honor!" I exclaim.

"Who else would it be?" Annabeth asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, it's about time!" Drew's voice calls from the crowd. "I've always shipped it. Now I have to stay another year so I can see the wedding!"

 _"_ _NO!"_ Anne, Piper, and I yell at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol we are now at the end of the chapter! xD This chapter was more of a 'get through the summer' chapter, and I have declared…**

 **Demigods will** ** _not_** **be going to Hogwarts during** ** _sixth year._**

 ***ducks rotten tomatoes* I let Anne go to Hogwarts! That should satisfy you! Or not! I EVEN LET PERCABETH PREVAIL FOR YOU! Don't hit unfollow or unfavorite! *ducks more rotten tomatoes***

 **Okay, so hear me out. Percy and Annabeth are going to stay at Camp, relax, and plan their wedding. A school year full of people younger than them is the last thing they need right now. Lina will be going to quite a few dress fittings and rehearsals over the year. Artemis said she needs her lieutenant this year, point-blank. Don't worry, they will be** ** _highly_** **involved in seventh year with all the drama going on. DON'T. KILL. ME.**

 ***ducks more rotten tomatoes***

 **Okay, so next chapter is the Hogwarts Express! Will Lina think about Narcissa's warning about 'Lilly' or will she push it to the back of her mind? How far will Draco go before he cracks and tells Lina about Brooke/Lilly, or the mission, or both? Will he even crack at all? What about Harry finding Draco's note? Anne's Hogwarts House? Questions needing to be answered! Well, I know the answers to all of those of course xD**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1): I couldn't resist xD Just replace the words 'Damn Daniel' with 'Damn Malfoy' ;)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	4. Lilly, Slughorn, and a Fight

Lilly, Slughorn, and a Fight

 **A/N: Hello dear readers! Just trying to get as many chapters in as I can before exam month! xD Plus, state testing's this week. AKA, less hw! Yay! It won't last :( This (RARE) back-to-back update, brought to you by Queen Ana the Awesome, should keep you satisfied for a while, because I will not be able to _touch_ fanfiction next weekend (maybe if I write during the week...), as I'm super busy.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Harry: the Burrow**

Harry stares at the note carefully and angrily, reading it once more for confirmation.

 _Lina-flower,_

What kind of a name is Lina-flower, _Lina isn't even a type of flower!_ Slimeball. And probably a Death Eater. No, _definitely_ a Death Eater. Who hangs around Lina, and she doesn't seem the least bit fazed that she has contact with a bloody Death Eater that could turn on her any second! For all Harry knew, Malfoy could be using Lina so he can bring her to her father! Yes. That's probably it.

 _Meet me at the last compartment, the one with the big curtains that no one uses. I don't know, tell Saint Potter and co that you have to use the bathroom or something. I need to tell you something. Things have been rather…dark in Malfoy Manor since the initiation._

Oh no, he wouldn't be meeting her anywhere. Lina was better than a million Malfoys, and he shouldn't be anywhere near her. Harry crumples up the note and throws it in the trash bin, having no clue that Malfoy could simply write her in the journal.

The meeting would still go on, possibly under Harry's nose. Or not. He could always go there and eavesdrop…after all if Malfoy was using Lina, Harry had better know his enemy so he could stop it.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron calls.

"I'm fine!" Harry says back.

"Then come on! Mum called for dinner five minutes ago!" Ron insists.

Harry blinks a couple times. "She did? I didn't hear her. I'm coming…"

* * *

 **Lina**

The summer passed by quickly after that. Gossip of Percabeth's proposal spread around the rest of the Camp like wildfire, and everyone was thrilled.

"I can't believe you're all leaving me here," Piper says. "With… _her."_ She motions to Drew.

"Make Mitchell your second in command instead," I suggest.

"I can't, Mitchell doesn't want to challenge Drew," Piper says.

"I have an idea. Mitchell!" I call across the cabin. "Could you come here a moment?"

"Sure, Lina. You need anything?" He asks.

"Do you want Drew as second in command?" I ask him.

"Gods no," He shudders. "But there's no other choice, I mean, I'm in line for second in command after Drew. And Piper's command overrides hers, but she's still…"

"Let's make Drew powerless before I leave," I grin evilly. "Okay, so hold my knife."

"Okay, what are you going to…?"

"Just hold the knife." I say firmly. "And make a really threatening look. Ooh, like that. Yeah. She's scared of anything. Drew! Mitchell would like to challenge for second in command!"

"What—Lina, I never agreed to that!" He hisses. "She'll kill me!"

Drew stares at him, sizing him up. "Remember what happens when you break my rules, Mitchell sweetheart. Garbage patrol," She simpers.

"You won't make me do any damn garbage patrol ever again," Mitchell says furiously, gaining his bravery. "I've done it for two years and now I'm _done._ She's right, I am challenging you, and I won't let you bully innocent campers anymore. I challenge you to a duel. You barely fought in the Titan War, just sat around and waited for _us_ to do it, so technically, I completed one more quest than you. So, I challenge you to a duel." Mitchell took my knife and points it at her.

"Fine," Drew huffs before flouncing off. "Sooner or later, the Camp will realize that the dear head counselor Lina, along with her second in command and third in command are all a bunch of psychotics." She looks at me for a long time, as if expecting me to retort or attack her.

"You can't ruin my day! I'm leaving, Percabeth is getting married, and you can't bully innocent new campers anymore! What more do I need?" I call after her.

"And that is how we make Drew powerless," I finish, high fiving Piper, Anne, and Hermione. "Good job standing up to the cow." I pat Mitchell on the back.

I turn to Piper. "You also have Percy and Annabeth, they're not going with me this time. You'll be fine."

"You're right," She finally says.

* * *

"Alright, let's go," I say. We had said our goodbyes to everyone before we left through the floo. I was holding both Anne's trunk and my trunk as we run towards the station. "We don't want to be late and we have to show Anne the barrier!"

"Alright, Anne-Banana," I say as we reach the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "This sounds weird, but you have to run through this barrier. Hermione, show her that you don't crash when you get there."

"It's very simple, Anne," Hermione says kindly. She grabs her trunk and runs straight for it, disappearing inside.

"She went to platform nine and three quarters, didn't she? A magical platform," Anne asks.

I nod. "She did. It's really amazing the first time."

"Together?" She asks.

"Together," I say firmly. We both grab ahold of our trunks and run for the barrier, disappearing through it and landing at platform nine and three quarters.

"Welcome, Anne," I say breathlessly. "To the Hogwarts Express."

"Lin-Bean, this place is amazing!" Anne gushes.

"That's exactly what I thought the first time I came here," I say. "Although I had no clue where I was and I landed on top of two awesome twins." I nod thoughtfully. "The ones at the joke shop." I add.

"I have to go to the Prefects meeting," Hermione says, hauling her trunk into a compartment. "Tell Harry hello when you see him, and have fun, Anne!" She hugs the both of us before scurrying off.

I heave Anne's trunk and my trunk on top of a compartment window. Anne clutches Sapphire in her arms. "Can I sit with you for now?" She asks.

"You don't even need to ask," I assure. Anne and I walk through the train until we find a compartment consisting of Harry, Neville, and Luna. I knock on the door. Harry gets up immediately and lets me in. "Lina, how was the rest of your summer?" He asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Pretty cool, Percy proposed to Annabeth," I inform him. "Could Anne sit with us?" I ask, gesturing to her.

"Of course," Harry smiles, "First year?"

Anne nods.

"What house do you think you'll get into?" Harry asks, making conversation with her.

"Well, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History…" Anne starts.

"Hermione the second," Harry and I mutter.

"…And I'm hoping to get either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I can't see myself in Slytherin, and I guess Hufflepuff would be alright, but I don't see myself as one." Anne finishes.

"Ravenclaw is lovely," Luna spoke up dreamily. "I'm Luna Lovegood." She introduces. "A fifth year in Ravenclaw."

"I'm Anne Prior, a first year in…I don't know yet," She says.

We all make conversation for a while until a soft knock is heard from the door. Luna stands and walks over to open it. "Hello," She says vaguely.

A girl who was a bit on the tall side with blonde hair and blue eyes enters. "Hello," I say politely. "Do you need anything?"

"I…um…I'm new here," The girl says.

"New?" I ask. "Dumbledore let you in?"

The girl nods. "I'm a half-blood. I was homeschooled until now, and I wanted to get a taste of boarding school for two years, and so here I am."

"Something about her makes me feel uneasy," Anne mutters, but wasn't heard by anyone.

"Oh, well, welcome to Hogwarts." I tell her. "I'm Lina Quimby, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lilliana Schrodinger," The girl introduces. "Please call me Lilly. Is it alright if I sit down?"

"Of course Lilly, go right ahead," I pat the empty seat next to me.

Lilly smiles gratefully as she takes the seat.

"So…" Harry says. "Lilly, what do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well, my father told me about it, so pretty much everything," Lilly shrugs.

The door opens again, and Ron and Hermione enter. "Wish the lunch trolley would come soon, I'm starving," says Ron as he takes a seat beside Harry. Hermione takes Harry's other side.

Ron scans the people in the compartment. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Okay…so I remember you from three years ago…" He gestures to Anne. "And…who're you?" He asks Lilly, gazing at her with what looked like a love-struck expression.

"I'm Lilly, I'm new here and I was homeschooled," Lilly introduces.

"Oh." Ron says, nodding.

But Hermione wasn't done with Lilly. "Homeschooled? Dumbledore doesn't just _let_ anyone in Hogwarts. She says suspiciously. "It states in Hogwarts, A History that you can't transfer into Hogwarts past O.W.L. year."

"Well, he let me in, you incessant know it all." Lilly says, her voice hardening.

"Lilly…don't call her that. Hermione, just leave her," I sigh. "She's new. He let Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth in last year."

"I know, but the circumstances were different," Hermione argues. "He let them in to protect Harry. I have no idea why he let her in."

"Just leave it," I sigh.

Ron continues to try and make conversation with Lilly, causing there to be a very pissed off Hermione. Ron then turns to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing his prefect's duty. He's just sitting in a compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asks.

"He gave us the middle finger," Ron grunts. "Not like him, is it? Well, the middle finger part is—but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," Harry replies.

My mind was racing. It's just like a slick git to bully first years. But he isn't bullying first years…so what is he doing?

"I need some air," I announce. "Anne, Lilly. Will you be fine staying here or do you want to tag along with me?"

"I'll be fine," Anne replies. "Luna's really nice. Go ahead."

"I'll make Lilly feel comfortable," Ron immediately volunteers. If I would have looked to my left, I would have seen Hermione's eye twitch in anger.

I walk across the train and I hear someone scream. _"_ _STOP! STOP!"_ Two burly Slytherin seventh year boys were levitating a little boy in the air. People were just passing by, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the boys.

So first I saved a first year girl from Malfoy last year, and now this? Am I suddenly the first year saver?

I clear my throat. "Put the boy down." I command.

One of them turns around and stares at me, while the other one continues levitating the boy. "Oh, yeah, and why should we listen to Gryffindors like you, eh Quimby?"

"If you don't tell your friend to put the boy down I _will_ hurt you." I snarl.

"Hey, Bole! Lift him up higher!" He taunts.

The little boy screams.

"If you lift him any higher his head will bump the train ceiling!" I yell. _"_ _Furnunculus,"_ I say calmly. He falls to the floor, clutching his…area.

I point my wand at the boy who was levitating the first year. "No…please…I'll put him down. _Relashio!"_

The little boy lands gently on the ground.

Someone clears their throat. We spin around to find a man I hadn't seen before. His hair was greying. He looks around at all of us. "Please explain what happened," He says kindly to the first year boy.

"Okay, so I had to use the bathroom and then these two pop out of nowhere and tell me to give them all their money. I told them I didn't have any on me and then they levitated me. Then she came and told them to put me down and when they didn't she hexed one of them," The boy finishes.

"Thank you, you may go," He says to the first year boy, who shoots me a grateful look before scampering off.

"That was very wrong of you boys," The man says disapprovingly.

"My father told me about you," The one that I didn't hex says. "You're Horace Slughorn and you favored Slytherins back in the day."

"Horace Slughorn?" I ask.

"He doesn't associate with the likes of you," The other boy sneers at me, finally pulling himself up.

"On the contrary, actually," Slughorn says firmly. "Lily Evans was a Gryffindor and one of my finest. Such a shame what happened to her…you will not do this again?" He says to the two boys.

They nod vigorously.

"Off you go," He says and they leave. I was about to leave too, but Slughorn holds me back. "Which hex was that?" He asks me intently.

"The boiling hex," I murmur.

"And you used it on one of the boys?" He asks me.

"I did." I say.

"And you aimed for his crotch?" He asks.

"I don't regret it," I tell him, expecting him to give me a detention.

"What is your name and year, dear?" He asks me.

"Lina Quimby and I'm in sixth year." I say.

"Come join me and a couple others for a bite of lunch." He says.

"Wait, what?" I blink in surprise. "A…a bite of lunch? Right now?"

He nods.

"Um, okay. Who are these other people?" I ask him.

"The other people joining us are Harry Potter, surely you know who he is?" He asks.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend," I say.

"Oh, excellent, now that I put my finger on it, I think Harry _has_ mentioned you a couple times," says Professor Slughorn. "And I assume you know Neville Longbottom?"

I nod. "Yes, Neville is in my year and an acquaintance of mine."

"Here we are," Professor Slughorn hums as we approach a compartment. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. There was a bit of a holdup a couple compartments away, but it was all for the good as it brought us this wonderful young lady! Everyone, this is Lina Quimby, did I get that correct?" He asks me, and I nod. "You already know Harry and Neville. Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course." Blaise gives me a curt nod. "This is Marcus Belby, and Cormac McLaggen…and you know Ginny Weasley…"

My insides run cold at the name 'McLaggen.' I reminded myself that Cormac was not his brother.

I walk over and take a seat at the wide space between Harry and Blaise. Blaise leans over towards me discreetly. "Draco says he wants to talk to you. Did you get his note?"

I shake my head. "He never gave me one."

"He wants you to meet him at the last compartment, the one with the big curtains that no one uses," Blaise says.

I nod. "Thanks for telling me."

That was the end of any conversation between the two of us as I focus my attention on Harry, Neville, and Ginny.

"Well, this is pleasant," Slughorn says. "A chance to know you all better. Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby took the pheasant and Slughorn starts talking about his Uncle Damocles who invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Then Slughorn starts talking about Cormac's Uncle Tiberius. Then he starts talking about Blaise's mother. Then he starts talking about Neville's parents, which understandably made him feel uncomfortable. Then it hit me. Ginny and I share a look.

 _Everyone here is connected to someone well-known or influential, except us. Well…my father doesn't count._

Then he starts talking excitedly about Harry and what he did, before Blaise gives a tiny little cough indicating amused skepticism.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented!" Ginny burst out angrily.

"At _posing!"_ I finish off.

"Oh dear!" Slughorn chuckles. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage, and I saw the other young lady perform the best boiling hex I'd ever seen! I wouldn't cross either of them!"

Blaise merely raises an eyebrow.

Then Slughorn talks more about Harry, then about a long-winded reminiscence about famous people that took who knows how long.

I hear a buzz in my journal.

 _Coming?_

I got invited to lunch with Slughorn. Slughorn is boring us with stupid stories on famous people.

 _How the hell did YOU of all people get invited to that?!_

I hexed somebody and he liked the hex.

 _…_ _Of course you did. That explains it. So, I, a Malfoy, top of the year, does not get invited but YOU do because you lost your temper? Insufferable and unbelievable._

It's the most boring thing ever. Be glad you're not here.

 _Did you get my note?_

No. Blaise told me.

 _…_ _You didn't get my note? That's not good. It could end up in the wrong hands. It could end up in…POTTER'S!_

Relax, slick git. Highly doubt it. Oh good, he's letting us leave. I'll see your unfortunate presence ASAP.

 _Think you can go a day without insulting me?_

Nope.

 _I thought so._

I leave the compartment, deciding first to stop by mine and quickly change. "Hey everyone," I say, slipping in behind Harry. "I'm so sorry. I got invited to the lunch thing…it's a long story. Let me change really quickly before going to meet…Mandy." I finally say, pulling over my robes. "Where is Anne-Banana?" I finally ask.

"Oh, she met a first-year girl," Luna says. "They hit it off."

I nod happily. "Good. It's good she's making friends. I was a bit worried about that." I close the compartment door. "Harry, what're you doing out here with your invisibility cloak?"

"I needed some air," Harry says quickly.

I nod and hum before leaving towards the last compartment. I hear footsteps behind me. I look around. Weird. I take my wand out and hold it just in case before entering the compartment.

"Well, slick git, I'm here," I say, entering and sitting down.

"I see that," Malfoy says. The door opens. No one was there. "Damn door," He mutters, closing it.

"What does the Dark Mark really look like?" I ask him.

"See for yourself," Malfoy says, rolling up his sleeve. I see it. The skull. I finger it carefully.

 _"_ _Lina Quimby,"_ A scathing voice in my head says. _"_ _Death Eater consorter. Associating with them is just as bad."_

I ban the voice. This is different. This is an unwilling Death Eater. "You know there are other options," I say quietly.

"You don't understand," His voice hardens.

"Then help me to. I may hate you—okay, I _do_ hate you, but I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy," I tell him.

"I can't!" He snarls.

"Slick git!" I snarl back.

The compartment door swings open, and Lilly stands. "Oh, I am so sorry, Lina!" She gasps. "I didn't know there were people in here, I just needed a place to think. I…um…I'm sort of nervous about the Sorting and what House I'll be in."

"Hello, _Lilly."_ Malfoy says, his voice cold.

 _"_ _Draco."_ Lilly replies icily.

"You two know each other?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"We've met," Malfoy laughs bitterly.

"We have history," Lilly says loftily. "But it was a long time ago, wasn't it _Draco?"_

"Right," Malfoy clenches his teeth. "A _long_ time ago."

"You have nothing to worry about," I tell Lilly soothingly. "It doesn't matter the House. One of my best friends was a Slytherin last year."

"I'd better get going," says Lilly, closing the compartment door shut.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"It's none of your business," Malfoy snaps. "Just…watch your step around her."

"Watch my step? She seems lovely," I argue.

 _"_ _You oblivious, insufferable idiot!"_ Malfoy burst angrily. "Just…never mind. Just go."

 _"_ _Go?_ YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING, SLICK GIT!" I yell.

"WELL, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T!" He yells back.

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M OBLIVIOUS AND INSUFFERABLE, PICK ONE OF YOUR CHOOSING?" I retort. He didn't say anything back.

"Your safety is on the line, Lina-flower…" Malfoy begins, his teeth clenched.

"Since when has it _not_ been on the line? I'm sixteen bloody years old! I can take care of myself!" I argue.

He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'not sure about that.'

The train halts at that time. "You'd better go," He finally says.

I give him a vicious death glare before storming out of the compartment, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the chapter! We meet Lilly! Gah, Draco's right, she is oblivious xD Hermione and Anne will both be cautious around 'Lilly.' Next will be Anne's house, the feast, and (maybe) first day of classes! xD**

 **I hope you liked how I integrated Lina into the Slug Club ;)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	5. Houses and Secrets

Houses and Secrets

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter! These days because of state testing, I don't know what to do with my time after school anymore! It's usually just spent on my hw (there's enough of it to take up a whole evening), and an extracurricular every Tuesday. So this chapter is to celebrate the fact that I have no social life! (Seriously, I know _way_ more people on fanfiction than rl). **

**Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Has anyone seen Harry?" I ask worriedly in the Great Hall.

"No, I haven't," Hermione replies, just as worried.

The Sorting Hat sings its song, which was just about uniting against his enemies. Then Professor McGonagall starts calling names. I tune out until:

"Prior, Anne!"

My head immediately jolts up as Anne nervously makes her way to the stool. She sits there for a longer time than most, before the hat finally says…

"RAVENCLAW!"

"I called Ravenclaw!" I yell, holding a thumbs-up as Anne makes her way over there. Luna makes room for her, and she sits down next to her. I smile at Luna gratefully.

The end of the Sorting is over before Professor McGonagall clears her throat. "We have a homeschooled transfer who will join us this year as a sixth year. I expect you all to help her feel welcome."

The doors open and Lilly enters.

"Schrodinger, Lilliana!" Professor McGonagall calls. She places the hat on Lilly. Lilly takes a long time too. Unlike Anne, however, Lilly seems to look more and more frustrated the longer she stayed. The hat finally tells us…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes dart over to the Slytherin table, to see Malfoy looking extremely pissed off by Lilly's sorting. His fists were clenched tightly. I wonder why. Just _what_ kind of history did they have? Clearly it wasn't good history, as Malfoy seemed to hold a deep hatred for Lilly. But why was he angry? Lilly wasn't in the same House as him.

Lilly breathes a sigh of relief. I make room for Lilly on my other side. "Welcome to Gryffindor," I grin.

"Thanks," Lilly says breathlessly, sitting down next to me.

The feast starts as we all help ourselves to some food. "Seriously, where the hell is Harry?" I ask after swallowing a bite of fried chicken and eating some potato chips.

"If he doesn't turn up after dinner, we'll go looking for him," Hermione says firmly, Ron nodding in agreement.

After finishing up the meal, I see Harry walk in, accompanied by Professor Snape. I quickly set another fried chicken leg and some chips for him as he enters.

"What the hell happened?" I gasp in concern.

"Not now, I'm fine," Harry insists.

"Here's some food," I hand it over to him.

"Thanks, Lina." He sighs gratefully, taking the helpings.

The feast ends and Dumbledore clears his throat. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore says, stretching out his arms and revealing his injured hand. I gasp, along with most of the Great Hall.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore says quickly. "To our new students, welcome. To our old hands, welcome back! A whole new year of magical education awaits you."

"I would like to introduce a new member of our staff. Professor Horace Slughorn will be taking on his old position as Potions Master." Dumbledore announces.

 _"_ _POTIONS?"_ I gasp. "I thought he was our new Defense teacher! Wait…then what's Snape doing here?"

"Maybe he's teaching Defense instead?" Lilly suggests.

I shudder.

"As if I want that old bat teaching Defense," Ron says. He turns to Lilly. "You'll want to watch for Snape, Lilly. He's a slimy git who hates Gryffindor."

"I second that," I say.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking the post of Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announces. The Slytherins start cheering.

"There you have it. I didn't think I would hate my best subject, but I do." I say.

"Well, at least he'll be gone, right?" Ron says scathingly. "Defense teachers only stay one year before something…happens."

"Oh yes," I mutter. "No more Snape…"

Dumbledore goes into a speech about how we should all be careful because Voldemort is rising. When he talked about Dark Forces, I see Malfoy narrow his eyes dangerously at the Gryffindor table. At first, I thought he was looking at me and I was taken aback, then I realized he was glaring at a spot next to me.

At Lilly. I'd have to get some insight on what this _history_ is…

"Lilly, do you see the way Malfoy's glaring at you?" I ask her. "He's being really intense. He's never even glared at Harry like that before, and he _hates_ Harry."

"It's all just a bunch of old history, Lina. At a family party when we were children. My father was very influential." Lilly says loftily. "Let's just say…that I did something to Draco that I totally regret. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't think _he_ was much of an angel as a kid either," I joke and we laugh.

"So," Lilly says. "I saw you and him talking in the compartment earlier. Are you guys' friends?"

"No," I say. "It's rather complicated."

Lilly nods and gives me what could be seen as an understanding look.

Dumbledore finishes his speech and we all start to leave. "Lilly, I'll lead you up to the common room," I murmur, craning my neck for a glimpse of Anne. I get one and grin and wave at her. She grins and waves back.

 _"_ _Good luck in Ravenclaw!"_ I mouth to her.

 _"_ _Thanks, Lin-Bean!"_ She mouths back.

I turn to Lilly and we follow Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall. Hermione had gone to escort the first-years to Gryffindor tower.

"It's nice to have another girlfriend," I smile at Lilly. "You'll take the spare bed in our dormitory. Although I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Mandy. I'll talk to her tomorrow," I amend. "Looking forward to classes?" I ask Lilly.

Lilly pauses. "Well, as much as you _can_ look forward to them."

"I think they'd be decent this year, since I finally dropped History of Magic. Oh, it was such a menace, the teacher is a ghost. Who should be in the Underworld, and he drones on and on and on…" I comment. "Oh, look, we're here. Ah crap, what's the password?" I ask as we approach Harry and Ron. "Slick git?"

"Incorrect," says the Fat Lady.

"I wasn't actually saying the password…never mind," I sigh.

"Tigress," Katie Bell says firmly and clearly, approaching with a cluster of seventh year girls.

"Correct," says the Fat Lady, her portrait swinging open.

We all shoot grateful looks at Katie before climbing through. "Goodnight guys," I say to Harry and Ron with a smile.

"Night, Lina and Lilly," Ron winks at the last name.

…This is not good for Romione. Thankfully, Lilly didn't seem interested at all so Ron would hopefully get over it with time.

Lilly and I climb up to the girls dormitories. "This is where you'll be staying. Parvati, Lavender, this is Lilly," I introduce when I notice they were inside talking with each other.

"Hi, Lilly." Parvati says simply before going back to the conversation.

Lavender simply glares at Lilly. "It's bad enough I have to compete with that annoying Granger girl for Ron, but now I have to compete with this Lilly girl too…" She mutters to Parvati. "What's next, Lina's added?"

"I would just like to put it out there that I have absolutely no interest in that idiot," Lilly states firmly, pulling her long blonde hair up for the night.

"I'm only his best friend, the thought of me dating him honestly creeps me out," I point out. "It's honestly you and Hermione. And I hope Hermione comes on top," I mutter the last part under my breath.

"Good. In that case, welcome, Lilly," was all Lavender says simply before she and Parvati close their curtains.

"I'm here, Lina." Hermione says as she arrives. "Glad to see you getting settled, Lilly." She says stiffly.

Lilly nods. "Thank you," She says after a couple seconds. 'I'll be turning in for the night, goodnight girls." She says before closing her own curtains.

Hermione and I talk for a little while before we call it a night too.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Boys' Dormitories**

"I need to tell you something," Harry says to Ron. "What happens here, stays in here. It doesn't go to Hermione and it especially doesn't go to Lina. I don't want either of them suspecting we know about this."

"What?" Ron asks.

"Malfoy is a Death Eater." Harry says firmly.

"Not this again," Ron sighs, exasperated.

Harry sighs. "I took the Invisibility Cloak today…and saw, well I saw…Malfoy and Lina, and they were…talking."

Ron looks completely indifferent. "I know her and the slimeball have a thing going on ever since her stupid idea to bring the git to the Ministry. What's new?"

"Well…he showed Lina his Mark, and it was so wrong, she was… _fingering_ it." Harry says. "Then she told the git that there are other options, then they yelled at each other, and then Lilly comes in…"

"That Lilly girl's something, isn't she?" Ron asks.

"After all I said about Malfoy and Lina, you focus on _Lilly?!_ She's alright, seems kind of sketchy, but for the most part, she's nice," Harry grunts, pulling over his pajamas. "But my scar…it starts burning a little whenever she gets too close. Then apparently Lilly and Malfoy have _history_ with each other."

"History?" Ron repeats.

"As in, Malfoy hates her guts." Harry finishes.

"He hates my guts too, we have that in common," Ron sighs longingly. Harry walks over, grabs a pillow, and smacks Ron. "Right, er. Sorry."

"Then Lilly left. Afterward, Malfoy told Lina to watch her step around Lilly, calls Lina a…I forgot, I think it was oblivious, insufferable idiot…" Harry trails off. "Then Lina stormed out of the compartment. Then, Malfoy found out I was watching him and Lina, and he broke my nose and left me in the compartment." He finishes.

"Who is Malfoy to talk to Lina like that anyways?" Ron says angrily. "And Lilly is anything _but_ evil!

"Lilly is not the point!" Harry snaps. "The point, is that Malfoy is a Death Eater and no one's going to do anything about it! I swear on the Styx, _he was showing her his Dark Mark!"_ Thunder rumbles. Nothing happens.

"I can't believe her!" Ron bursts out angrily.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Lina! When did you think she was going to tell us Malfoy's a Death Eater? Forever and a day later?" Ron growls. "Or was she going to continue on her merry way as a _Death Eater Consorter?"_

"Ron!" Harry gasps. "Don't talk about her like that! Listen. We must not let Lina and Hermione suspect that we know," He says firmly.

"There is a _Death Eater_ in our school," Ron insists. "And one of my _best friends_ is keeping him there!"

"The school isn't in any apparent danger yet. We should find out what Malfoy's up to. Apparently he's hiding it from her. _But we should not confront Lina_. I'm not in the mood for a ruined friendship. I'm sure there's more to it than Lina keeping a Death Eater. Something sinister he's doing to her. Understood?" Harry asks.

Ron nods grudgingly. "We'll make it seem like we never knew."

* * *

 **Lina**

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lilly, and I make our way down to breakfast. "Oh, how I love being a sixth year," Ron smirks. "We're going to have so many free periods where we can hang around the common room…"

"We need that time for studying, Ronald." Hermione scolds.

"Right." I snort. _"_ _Studying."_ Hermione gives me a disapproving look.

"Well, not today," Ron says. "I bet today's going to be super easy, Lina… _move,_ firstie!" He demands a first year, nearly pushing her out of his path.

The little Ravenclaw girl squeaks and passes by, followed by another very familiar Ravenclaw girl. "Quinn, just ignore him…some of these upperclassmen are rather rude and immature for their age." The second Ravenclaw girl says calmly.

The first girl looked at the second girl aghast. "Are you crazy, Anne? Did you see that? The idiot simply treated me as dirt!" It was only when they turned around I saw who they were. The first girl was one I didn't know. The second one was Anne.

"I think that was Ron Weasley," Anne muses.

"Anne-Banana," I say, grabbing her arm gently. The girl with her turns around as well. "I apologize to her in behalf of this idiot." I say, staring at Ron's back angrily.

"It's fine, Lin-Bean," Anne says. "We're trying to figure out where the Great Hall is, Quinn thinks it's to the left but I think it's to the right."

"You're right as usual," I grin. "It's to the right, then go down the steps at the end of the hall, and take a left. You know what, I'll take you both and meet up with my friends at breakfast. Take note of the area we walk through. It took _us_ until the end of the first week of our first year to not get lost once." I turn to the girl with Anne, now dubbed Quinn. "I'm Lina Quimby, a Gryffindor sixth year. Ron the idiot was just enjoying the fact he was a sixth year, he's not usually…like that."

"I'm Quinn Penrose, Ravenclaw first year." Quinn introduces herself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Quinn. I hope you enjoy it here," I say to her as we walk towards the Great Hall. "We're here. "Good luck, guys! If you need any help getting places don't hesitate to ask, and I'm sure if you see Hermione Granger anywhere, she'd be happy to help you both." I give Anne a hug and Quinn a smile before walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"Ron!" I gasp, aghast, as I sit down. "That was Anne's friend!"

"Oh," Ron says. "Sorry…"

Hermione huffs while eating. "Honestly, Ronald."

"Lilly?" I ask gently, causing her to jump. "How are you enjoying your first day so far?"

"It's good," says Lilly finally. "It's certainly the largest and most amazing school I've ever seen."

"Now that I can agree on," I grin.

Professor McGonagall keeps the sixth years back to discuss class options.

"Ah, Miss Quimby…" Professor McGonagall says to me. "First of all, I am rather pleased at your Potions mark, I assume you want to continue that with Professor Slughorn?" She asks, and I nod. "And Outstanding's in both Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms…nice work. And of, course, Transfiguration and Herbology, all the subjects required to become an Auror." She gives me a knowing look before she hands me my timetable.

Hermione bids us all goodbye and leaves for Ancient Runes, leaving Harry, Ron, Lilly, and I with a free period. Lilly was cleared by Professor McGonagall to take all the classes Harry, Ron, and I are taking.

We all go back to the common room. Lilly and I decide to sit by a corner near the fire. "Crap, we have Defense next…as if I want to deal with Snape. Oh my gods—you'll _hate_ him."

"I'm sure," Lilly says.

Harry and I eventually sit together and start speculating the torture methods Snape put out for us, while Ron tries making conversation with Lilly, who seems completely and utterly uninterested.

Grudgingly, Harry, Ron, and I leave the sunlit common room for Defense, Lilly following along. "Uggh. But I don't wanna go to Snape's class…" I groan, trudging along. "I liked Defense until I found out the slimy git teaches it!"

"Neither do we," Harry laughs.

We walk in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry and Ron take two seats together, and I take a seat in the row next to them. Hermione was about to join me, but Lilly swoops in, pushing Hermione out to the floor in the process, knocking all her books over.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilly gasps, her tone innocent enough to make it look accidental. When I wasn't looking, she sends Hermione a sneer.

"It's fine," Hermione says through gritted teeth. "It's just—Lina and I always sit together."

"No need to fight over dear old me," I joke, trying to ease the ice, leaning down to help Hermione put her books back. "Look, we can take the second three seater." I cozy myself up in the middle, while Lilly takes my left and Hermione takes my right. "See? There's enough Lina to go around!" I say cheerfully.

Lilly nods. "Thanks."

Hermione offers a small smile.

Snape then waltzes into the classroom. "I have not asked you to take out your books," He snaps, causing Hermione and a couple others to tuck away their books. "You've had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe? So, I'm wondering how so many of you scraped an O.W.L in the subject." He curls his lip when he notices every sixth year who was in Dumbledore's Army was sitting before him. His accusatory gaze lays on me, as if _I_ was the reason so many Gryffindors were in this class. As if.

"Like _you_ haven't watched them all come and go," I mutter to Lilly, who snickers.

"The Dark Arts," Snape starts. "Are varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, whenever a neck is severed, sprouts a head fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed…mutating…indestructible."

I shiver in my seat, remembering a hydra.

"Therefore your defenses must be as inventive and flexible as the Arts you seek to undo. These…give a graphic representation to those who suffer." Snape gestures towards pictures of a woman suffering from the Cruciatus Curse, a wizard affected by the Dementor's Kiss, and someone who provoked the aggression of an Inferius.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past. He will no doubt use them again," Snape says. "Now, then…" He writes the words _'_ _Non-Verbal Spells'_ on the board. "I believe you all are complete novices at nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

I shoot my hand in the air, as well as Hermione. Snape looks around. "Anyone?" He asks. "Fine. I'll regret this later. Miss Quimby?" He sighs.

"Your opponent won't know what you'll do to them," I reply.

 _"_ _Correct,"_ Snape growls, as if the word was painful to say. I smirk smugly from my seat at him. "Not all people can do this, however. It is a question of concentration and mind power, which some lack." He turns to sneer at Harry.

 _Of course. It's always Harry. Just because of his father…_

"You will now divide into pairs," Snape announces. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence."

Naturally, Harry and Ron choose each other. I look between Hermione and Lilly. "Eeeny, meeny, miny moe?" I say sheepishly.

"It's fine, Lina. I'll go with Neville and you can go with Lilly." Hermione suggests, but I could feel a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Positive," Hermione sighs and I turn to Lilly.

"Alright, ready?" I ask her, pulling out my wand.

Lilly nods, "Let's do this."

I point my wand at her and try to think of _'_ _Expelliarmus,'_ but nothing would come out. Ugh. I mutter it under my breath, and Lilly repels it without a single word.

"Whoa," I marvel. "You're good."

"My father trained me in nonverbal spells," replies Lilly, giving me a smile.

"Okay, let me try one more time." I tell her. _'_ _Expelliarmus,'_ I think. Lilly's wand fell out of her hand. As Lilly bends over to pick it up, I squeal. "I did it! I did it! And Snape probably won't give a damn that either of us, plus Hermione, did the spell." I say, as I notice Hermione repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs jinx without a single word. "Slytherin suck-up."

"Pathetic, Weasley," We hear Snape sneer. "Here—let me show you…" My eyes widen as I see him point his wand at Harry.

"PROTEGO!" Harry yells loudly. His charm was so strong that Snape was knocked back on a desk. Ron and I snicker.

Snape pulls himself up. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry replies stiffly.

"Yes, _sir."_ Snape says through clenched teeth.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor," Harry replies.

 _"_ _OHH BURN!"_ I yell, holding my hand up to Hermione for a high-five. She shakes her head disapprovingly. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were grinning behind Harry's back. I hold my hand up to Lilly instead, who high-fives me back.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape hisses. "I do not take any cheek from anyone, Potter…not even 'the Chosen One.'" He seethes.

"As for the spell, you _did_ do it," Lilly insists. "And just ignore Snape. He's probably jealous none of his precious _Slytherins_ mastered the spell."

I laugh. "You're right, Lills. Can I call you Lills?"

"Lills is fine," Lilly says brightly.

Further along, where the Slytherins were practicing, Draco Malfoy was watching Lilly and I with a hardened gaze, not liking this at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the chapter! I wanted to include Potions in here too, but due to the fact that the next chapter will involve some more conflict/romance, it's best for the first Potions lesson to be in the next chapter :) So, Anne is a Ravenclaw! I didn't want her in the same House as Lina, but I can't see her faring well in Slytherin. Anne's smart, but not exactly the cunning sort. I could see her in Hufflepuff, but I think Ravenclaw is a better fit for her.**

 **So Harry and Ron know :P This will affect the story in some way, but not for now.**

 **As for Draco not telling Lina about Lilly—it's because Voldemort threatened her life so…obviously he's not so keen in watching Lina die, so that explains that. It's why his mother warned her, but obviously Lina's too freaking oblivious to listen *grr* Let's not even get started on Ron's 'crush' or the way "Lilly" treats Hermione. Yes, she** ** _will_** **try to turn Lina against Hermione and break the Hermione-Lina friendship, and I'll get into that later.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	6. Potions, Quidditch, and Dilemmas

Potions, Quidditch, and Dilemmas

 **A/N: So, here we go into the next chapter. Now. Seeing as I've produced a great number of chapters for you all—I can now without any guilt say:** **we are in exam month and school is my top priority until the end of May. This most likely means NO UPDATING for me until the end of May. As ****an A Average student (88 in History…I will reclaim my title as an A Honors student! I WILL!), good grades mean a lot to me so…yeah! See you then! xD**

 **But for now, enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Later that day while Hermione was finishing up with Arithmancy, we were all walking down to Potions. "Wonder how much I'll like the subject, Lills." I mutter. "You know, since Snape isn't teaching it."

"I didn't understand Snape's essay," Ron grumbles.

"Remember, Ron? You and I stared at the paper for five minutes then went straight to playing Exploding Snap," I grin.

"Hermione will be so disappointed," Ron says jokingly.

I simply shrug my shoulders. We meet up with Hermione and walk into Potions, finding out that only fourteen people managed to advance here. There were four Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, including Mandy, a Hufflepuff, Ernie, and the five of us. There was a total of fourteen people. There was a desk for two people, as well as three desks for four.

The Slytherins, which were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass all sat at a table with each other. The four Ravenclaws, including Mandy, also sat with each other, but Mandy made sure to send a grin and a wave at me, which I returned.

The six of us stare at each other, wondering how we were going to distribute ourselves, until I clear my throat. "Um…Lills and I can sit in the desk for two, and you guys could sit in the four with Ernie?"

"Or," Ron says. _"_ _I_ can sit with Lilly."

"Er…I prefer Lina, thanks." Lilly says hesitantly, as she and I slide into the desk for two. I send Ron a look as if to say 'better luck next time,' but I was still all for Romione, so…I mean, come on. Romione sounds _way_ better than Rilly.

I look over at the table full of Slytherins to notice that Draco Malfoy was once again glaring in Lilly and I's direction. I huff. _Will he give it a rest?! What is so bad about Lilly?! Ferret. Slick git. I should hang with her more just to annoy Malfoy. Humph._

"Now then, now then, now then, scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making…"_ Professor Slughorn says.

"Sir?" Harry asks.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn says jovially.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything—nor's Ron—we hadn't realized we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T, you see—"

"Not to worry, dear boy, not to worry at all." Slughorn walks over to the closet and grabs two textbooks and some ingredients and hands them to Harry and Ron. "These'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…now, I have prepared a few Potions for you to look at, for interest. These are the sorts of Potions you should be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T's. You ought to have heard of them. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

Both Hermione and Lilly shoot their hands in the air. "Yes, Miss…" Slughorn trails off, nodding towards Lilly.

"Schrodinger, Lilly Schrodinger. It's Veritaserum, sir." Lilly says clearly. "A colorless, odorless, potion that forces someone who drinks it to tell the truth."

"Very good, Miss Schrodinger, take ten points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn beams. "Now, can anyone tell me what this one is?"

Once again, both Hermione and Lilly's hands shoot into the air. "Yes, Miss…" Slughorn trails off a second, time, nodding towards Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, sir." Hermione says.

"Granger? Granger? Could you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society for Potioneers?" Slughorn asks excitedly.

"I don't think so, sir," Hermione replies. "I'm Muggle-Born, you see…"

"Oho!" Slughorn exclaims. "One of my best friends is Muggle-Born, and she's the best in our year! I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replies.

Slughorn nods and beams again. "Well, take another ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger! And could anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Hermione's hand shoots in the air again. "It's Amortentia!" Hermione exclaims when Slughorn calls on her. "It's a really strong love Potion."

"Excellent!" Slughorn beams. "Take another ten points to Gryffindor! Everyone, stand in line and take a good whiff, go ahead!"

Ron goes first, he takes a whiff, sighs in longing and sits back down, denying all requests from us to tell what he smelled. Harry follows, then Hermione, who told me she smelled new parchment, freshly mown grass, and something she wouldn't tell me about (ten galleons it's Ron), and then Lilly and I went up. Lilly takes a good whiff first.

"What do you smell, Lills?" I ask her eagerly.

Lilly looks me in the eye. "Absolutely nothing, Lina." She deadpans.

"Well, that's a good thing, right? It means you can't be hoodwinked by a love potion! Ooh, my turn! My turn!" I run up and take a whiff. "Mmm, wait a second, what the hell...nutmeg, and…mint aftershave? Who cares, it smells wonderful!"

"Chocolate," Malfoy was saying after I had sat down. "The kind Quimby always carries with her. I think it's a muggle chocolate bar. Hershey's or something like that? And cherries…and some sort of burning smell…no, no, Blaise, not the bad kind, the barbecue kind…"

I snort. Why the _hell_ would Malfoy smell that stuff? That's _my_ natural smell, not his!

 _…_ _Oh. Well, crap. I just realized he wears mint aftershave. And smells like nutmeg. This is not good, Lina._

 _NOT. GOOD._

 _So he smells my smell._

 _And I smell his smell._

 _SLICK GIT!_

 _HADES! KILL ME NOW!_

I sit down next to Lilly again, trying to keep calm and refusing to meet Malfoy's gaze. "And now," Slughorn announces. "It is time for us to start our work for today."

"Professor, you didn't tell us what's in this one," Mandy speaks up, pointing to a small, clear bottle.

"Oho!" Slughorn says happily. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck!" Hermione replies eagerly. "It makes you lucky!"

"I need some of that luck stuff," I mutter to Lilly, who nods in agreement.

"Quite right, take another ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis; desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off." Slughorn finishes.

"Yes, Miss Quimby?" Slughorn asks jovially as I shoot my hand up in the air.

"Um, if you can succeed in everything, why doesn't everyone drink it?" I ask curiously.

"Because dear, if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn informs me. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Terry Boot asks.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn replies. "Once when I was twenty four, once when I was fifty seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast, two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, for twelve hours' luck. You will be lucky in everything you attempt from dawn until dusk. The winner is to use it on an ordinary day only, as Felix Felicis is banned in organized competitions—and watch that ordinary day become extraordinary! In order to achieve this, you will turn to page ten of _Advanced Potions Making,_ and we have a little over an hour left to us. This should be enough time to make a decent Draught of Living Death. The person who does best, will receive little Felix here. Off you go!"

I pull my hair back and put on my dyslexia glasses, placing the necessary ingredients in front of me and starting the potion. I did the first couple of steps and notice that my potion was black, like the book said. Then, it said to cut up the sopophorous beans. I was about to do so when I turn around and notice Lilly carefully crushing the beans with her knife.

"Lills, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"Crush, don't cut," She replies softly. "It gets the juice out better. And for step seven, it says to stir twelve times counterclockwise. Add a thirteenth clockwise stir."

"But Lilly, are you sure this…"

"Just trust me." Lilly says firmly.

I crush the sopophorous beans instead of cutting them, and put them in my potion. Then I wait before stirring the potion counterclockwise twelve times and adding a counterclockwise stir. I notice my potion is pink like the book said.

"Holy crap, Lills!" I gasp. "You're like some sort of Potions extraordinaire!"

"I did learn some tricks at home," Lilly says.

"You learn _everything_ at that house!" I gasp in amazement. "I need to go there to spend the night or something!"

"You can't," Lilly says hurriedly. "Uh…my father doesn't take well to visitors."

"Oh, that's fine, Lills, I was just joking…" I trail off as Slughorn interrupts me.

"Time is up!" He calls. He examines the Potions, his eyes widening. "Merlin's beard, for the first time ever…we have a _three-way tie_ for the Felix Felicis!" Slughorn gasps.

He strides over to his stores and pulling out two more little bottles. "We have Harry," Slughorn hands him a bottle of Felix Felicis. "We have Miss Lilly Schrodinger," He says cheerfully, handing her a bottle. "And last but not least, we have Miss Lina Quimby." He smiles and hands me the third bottle, and my hands close around it. I give a little smirk and wave to Draco Malfoy, who was staring at me in disbelief, before his eyes dart to Lilly, and his eyes narrow yet again.

"Lills, take mine," I insist, as soon as Slughorn was out of earshot. "If you didn't give me those tips, I wouldn't have gotten the potion. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Oh, no, take it." Lilly insists. "I have a feeling you'd need it. And you made me feel comfortable in Hogwarts, so consider ourselves…even." She says.

"Thanks," I grin.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Harry had continued following the instructions in his book, and Lilly had discreetly whispered potion tips in my ear. I had pulled a third chair up so Ron could work with us, and he was thrilled to have great potions that were noticed by Slughorn and that he was near Lilly. Ron and I started calling her our potions beacon.

Harry had asked Hermione if she wanted to borrow his book, and Ron and I invited her to our table to gain pointers from Lilly, but Hermione had adamantly refused, saying she wanted to follow the 'proper instructions' and not get help from 'someone we can't trust.' Oh, please. I never thought I'd say this, but I think Hermione and Malfoy are agreeing with each other on the topic of Lilly, even though Hermione simply distrusts her but Malfoy outright loathes her.

Due to this, we can't say it's our fault that we get better results just because she's being stubborn, even though she points this out every other day.

Also, in addition to this, Mandy and I took our brooms out for many practice sessions. Quidditch trials were coming, and I wanted to be at least semi-prepared, even if Harry's the Captain that doesn't guarantee me a proper spot.

"Five to eight," Harry was saying one evening while Hermione was speculating on who the Half Blood Prince that owned Harry's book beforehand would be. It was just Harry, Hermione, and I at the moment. "I'll be late for my lesson with Dumbledore."

"Ooh!" I perk up. "Tell us all about it when you're done!"

Hermione nods in agreement, "Tell us what you learn, Harry!"

"I'm telling you Hermione, Lilly is just _really_ good at Potions." I tell her after Harry leaves.

"Well, let me tell you something. I was always told as a child to trust my gut, Lina. And _my gut_ is telling me something is up with Lilly! And I'm not too keen about this Half-Blood Prince book Harry owns either!"

"What do you mean something is up with Lilly?" I demand.

"I mean come on! No one transfers after O.W.L year, but she does. Lilly claims to have an influential father in the Wizarding World. Yet 'Schrodinger' is the name of a _muggle scientist!_ Lina, we're in wartime, there's only so few people we can trust…and something tells me you should stay away from Lilly." Hermione says in a final tone.

I couldn't stop the words from blurting out. And I regretted it. I've said a lot of… _things_ to Hermione over the years that she put up with. Due to our personality clashes, you know? But this time I knew I sunk to a new low.

" _You're_ just jealous because Ron likes _Lilly_ and not _you! And_ the fact that _she_ does better than _you_ in classes! She was allowed in and that should be enough! Gods you're the same as first year! _"_ I spit out, fiercely defending Lilly, before storming up the stairs and slamming the door, not realizing that I just caused my best friend to burst into tears.

Lilly was sitting on her bed cross-legged, and she slowly looks up from her bed to see me. "Is everything alright, Lina? With you and Hermione?" She asks, smiling a smile that could be seen as innocent. _Could be._

"Er…yes, Lills. Everything's fine," I tell her.

"That's good," Lilly says brightly. "Because now you can introduce me to what Hershey's Bars are."

"Oh, yes!" I beam excitedly, taking two out of my bag and running over to Lilly's bedside, ready to introduce Lilly into the wonderful world of muggle chocolate.

* * *

"Please tell me you know Quidditch, Lills." I ask her, zipping up my Quidditch Jersey from last year. They were red robes that said 'QUIMBY 04' on the back. "Ah crap, I'm failing Quidditch trials. I only practiced a couple times with Mandy."

"I know what Quidditch is," Lilly assures. "I just like my feet planted on _terra firma."_

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Dry land in Latin." Lilly explains.

"Oh," I say. "You should've been in Ravenclaw."

Lilly and I walk out of Gryffindor tower. "I'm trying to figure out how to make it up to Hermione." I muse.

"Why would you?" Lilly asks. "After all, she said I couldn't be trusted."

"Maybe she's worried I'm replacing her with you?" I ask. "I'd never do that."

"Maybe," Lilly hums. "C'mon, let's go and get the chocolate doughnuts before they run out." She says, effectively distracting my thought process.

"Oh Lills, you know me too well and it's only been two weeks." I say before we walk to the Gryffindor table. "I'm so disappointed though."

"What's wrong?" asks Lilly.

"Okay, so you know Hagrid? He stopped showing up for meals and he's ignoring us. I feel so bad because we couldn't include his class in our timetables." I wring my hands. We take seats by Harry and Ron.

"I didn't know Quidditch became so popular this year," Harry says. "We might not even have the time to go to Hagrid's after Quidditch."

"Oh, Harry, it's not _Quidditch_ that's popular, it's _you!"_ Hermione insists, refusing to meet the eyes of either Lilly or I. Enough to know I'd gone too far. "Everyone knows you're telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding World now knows that you were right about Voldemort being back, and that you and Lina have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. Harry they're calling you 'the Chosen One' now—can't you see it? And you can still see the marks on your hand where the evil woman made you write with your blood—and yours too, Lina…"

After breakfast, we all go down to the Quidditch Pitch. Lilly and I pick seats far up. "May I join you, fair ladies?" Ron asks, and we laugh and nod.

Harry starts out with Chasers. "Look at the firsties," Ron snorts. "Did they seriously think they could make it on?"

"It's clear they've never flown before," Lilly says, frowning as a first year nearly hit the goalpost.

"Ron, don't insult first years." I say firmly. "Anyways, they're probably here because of Harry."

The second group of Chasers were…I don't even know. As soon as Harry blows the whistle, they just fell, giggling and clutching one another.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I ask, breaking into laughter at the sight of how silly they were.

"Hi, Lin-Bean," A voice says. Anne and Quinn were making their way up here. "I hope we didn't miss much."

"No, Anne-Banana, you're fine. Sit down," I offer them gently. Anne and Quinn sit down on my other side, which was empty.

The third group had a pileup, the fourth group didn't have broomsticks, and the fifth group were Hufflepuffs.

"This is the weirdest tryout day ever," Ron states.

"IF YOU'RE NOT IN GRYFFINDOR, GET OUT OF THE FIELD!" Harry bellows, losing patience.

Anne tenses. "No, not you," I assure her. "Just the ones who are attempting to try out."

There was some silence, before a group of second year Ravenclaws leave, snorting with laughter as they did.

After two hours, many tantrums, and many amused laughs from Ron, Lilly, Anne, Quinn, and I at the tantrums people threw, Harry had three Chasers: Quidditch team veteran Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and a new face called Demelza Robins, a girl in Ginny's year.

I can see Harry sigh and rub his temple before he yells, "BEATERS!"

"Well," I sigh, getting up, "That's me."

"Good luck, Lin-Bean!" Anne says.

"Good luck," Quinn says.

"Hell will freeze over if you don't get in," Lilly deadpans.

"Kick some butt out there!" Ron calls.

"Thanks everyone, I will do my best!" I call out nervously, walking down from my haven in the stands to the field of pressure.

There were literally seventy Beater hopefuls. I was the only female tryout. I gulp. No chance for Lina.

"Alright, I want to see how well you all can hit." Harry orders. "So, there are seventy of you, so I want to bring you all into groups of seven to evaluate you. I will take the best out of the groups of seven and they will be the ten finalists."

I was in a group with six other guys I didn't recognize. Some looked big and burly. Did I have a chance?

We were the first group, and one at a time, Harry gives us a bat and tells us to hit the Bludger as hard as possible. I think I did well. Hopefully. After he evaluated all seven, he gives us the list of finalists.

"I don't want to hear any complaints!" Harry yells. "First group is Lina Quimby! No it is not favoritism!" He yells after everyone in my group starts complaining about how it was. "Second group is Jack Sloper, third group is Jimmy Peakes, fourth group is Ritchie Coote, fifth group is Mark Anthony, sixth group is Logan Hall, and the seventh group is Ben Smith! No complaints, I'm bloody tired already, it's been three hours, and I haven't even gotten to Keepers yet!" Harry yells again when there was a chorus of loud protests.

The other nine finalists and I all huddle around Harry for our next orders. "Now that there are a _reasonable_ amount of people, I'll do what Angelina did last year. I want all of you to fly up on your brooms, and hover above the goalposts."

I do so, and I see my friends waving vigorously from the stands. I grin and flash a thumbs-up sign. One by one, Harry gives us a bat and tests how high and hard we can hit the Bludgers.

"Congratulations everyone, thank you for trying out." Harry finally says. "Our final Beaters are Jimmy Peakes…" He was cut off by someone.

"Peakes was on the team last year!" A voice says angrily.

"No, that was his brother," Another voice argues.

"Oh," The first voice says.

"And Lina Quimby," Harry finishes, flashing me a grin.

"Favoritism!" Someone yells. "It should be me not her!"

"Yeah, you're best friends and you dated once upon a time!" Someone else argues.

"IT IS NOT FAVORITISM! SHE GOT IN WITH ANGELINA LAST YEAR!" Harry bellows. "I JUDGE ON SKILL AND THAT'S FINAL! ANY MORE ARGUMENTS AND I'LL HEX YOU! I HAVE TO SOMEHOW GET THROUGH KEEPERS IN ONE PIECE!"

The rejected Beaters leave the stadium grumbling, and I run up to greet my friends. "I'm in," I say breathlessly.

"I knew you'd be in!" Anne cheers.

"Of course you are," says Lilly, as if it were obvious.

"KEEPERS!" Harry yells.

"Well," Ron's face turns a sickly green. "That's me. Harry won't pick me simply because I'm his best friend."

"You'll do well." Lilly says.

"Look at the competition, you're practically in," I say. "Wait a second. Ron, where is Hermione?" I ask him.

Ron shrugs indifferently. "I thought she'd join us when I left her to sit with you and Lilly. Guess not. She never liked Quidditch anyways. Wish me luck!" Ron says.

I gulp. Has she been watching tryouts alone? Or worse, watching _us_ have a good time? Is Lilly replacing her?

"Good luck!" We all chorus as Ron goes down for his tryouts.

"If you'll excuse me," I say to Lilly.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asks.

"Looking for Hermione," I reply.

"You're what…never mind. I'll see you when you get back," Lilly says.

I nod before walking through the stands, trying to find Hermione. Did she go back to the castle? I finally find her in a corner opposite us, watching the tryouts intently.

"Congratulations on Beater," Hermione says coolly without looking up.

I shift uneasily. "How did you know it was me?" I ask her. I ignore the fact that I just heard a buzz in my bag, which can only mean one thing: the slick git who I don't have any feelings for wants something from me. Ugh. I'll get to him later. Or maybe I'll take the journal and feed it to the Giant Squid. I like the second option better.

"I saw you walking through the stands," was all Hermione says.

"Oh," I say, craning my neck to see the tryouts. No. Ron hasn't gone yet. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said the other day. I didn't mean any of it. It's just…Lilly hasn't done anything to _hurt_ anyone…and I don't get why you don't trust her. And I guess I sort of snapped when you said you didn't. That's all. I just don't get it."

Hermione sighs. "I know you don't get it. It's why I forgive you. Look at that Keeper, he's really good," She says worriedly.

I sit down next to her. "Crap, it's that McLaggen kid…you know… _his brother."_ I shudder.

"Don't worry, he's gone now," soothes Hermione.

"He's saved…one, two, three, four…" I mutter. "Damn, this is not good for Ron."

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Hermione was up and her wand was out. _"_ _Confundus,"_ She mutters, sending the charm at McLaggen, who spirals down the other direction.

"Oh my gods." I laugh. "I never expected that from Hermione Granger!"

"This is between us, understand?" Hermione presses.

"Of course," I nod, trying to hold in my laughter.

Last but not least, it was Ron's turn. Hermione and I take in breaths. Ron saves…one…two…three…four…we cross our fingers…five!

Hermione and I stand up in a flash and start cheering wildly. I look down at my watch and realize we've been here for four hours.

 _Wow._

While Hermione was distracted by Ron, I reach inside my bag and grab the journal.

 _When, if possible—could you meet me in the ROR?_

Well, I just finished Quidditch trials, and we're planning on going to Hagrid's place afterward, so maybe after dinner? I got in by the way, Slytherin you shall be crushed!

 _Sorry to disappoint, Lina-flower, but Gryffindor is the one that will be crushed. I won't go easy on you._

I am Beater. I can cause more harm than a Seeker can. I will make sure my Bludgers target you, and I'll also tell Peakes to target you for good measure. Yeah. That's what I'll do, slick git!

 _Sure you will._

I BLOODY WILL!

 _Anyways, tell me…why are you visiting the oaf?_

OKAY SO THE MORE WORDS YOU SAY THE MORE I WANT TO TAKE A BLUDGER AND HIT YOU.

 _Sure you will._

*throws in Tartarus*

 _Still here, flower._

DAMN YOU.

* * *

Lilly excused herself after the match and said she had to take care of something, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I go to Hagrid's after the match. After convincing him that _no,_ we _don't_ hate him, and we couldn't fit his class in our timetables, we head to dinner.

I was starving. The tryouts lasted through lunch, and all Hagrid had to eat were his rock cakes. My stomach did a backflip, however, when I realized I was going to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement.

Maybe not. Maybe I will.

Lilly meets up with us as we were walking to the Great Hall, and Slughorn blocks our path. "Ah, just who I was hoping to see! I was hoping to catch you before dinner. What do you say to a spot of supper in my rooms, all of you? I've got McLaggen coming, and Zabini, as well as the charming Melinda Bobbin…"

"Sorry, I can't come, Professor," says Harry, not sounding sorry at all. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Well, now, I'll just have a word with Severus and explain the situation!" Slughorn exclaims. "I hope to see all five of you later!"

"I don't want to go, but I feel like I have to," I sigh.

"You could go and then say you have to leave early," Harry suggests.

"I like that idea," Ron says.

"Same," I agree. "My ADHD was acting up during the lunch thing at his compartment. Plus, I have to meet someone."

"So none of you are staying the full time?" Hermione asks incredulously.

"Oh, I'll stay the full time," Lilly volunteers.

"Great," Hermione mutters.

"I don't care when the thing is, I'm still eating," Ron declares as we sit down.

* * *

Slughorn's party comes, and I spent most of eating food and talking with Hermione and Lilly, and answering some of Slughorn's questions here and there. Not at the same time though. Ron made an excuse and left thirty minutes after he started.

I turn around and find McLaggen speaking with Hermione. Well it was more like, McLaggen was speaking to an uninterested Hermione.

"Today he got lucky, but no way will he save all five shots again," He was saying. "Harry needs a Keeper with skill."

"It's not like you'd get another chance," Hermione says bluntly. "Ron is Keeper. It's over."

"After he makes a fool out of himself at practice, Harry will see reason and let me try out again," McLaggen insists.

"Stop acting like Ron is some little first year!" Hermione hisses furiously.

"Whoa, calm down," McLaggen says. "What, are you in love with the guy or something? Everyone knows he has an eye for both Lilly Schrodinger and Lavender Brown."

Hermione scoffs and opens her mouth to retort back, but then she closes it immediately and stares ahead.

I clear my throat. "Um, Professor Slughorn? I'm afraid Hermione and I will have to leave early."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Slughorn says. "I'll see you both in class on Monday!" He says.

I nod in thanks. "Come on," I say gently to Hermione, "And we'll talk."

Hermione and I walk to one of the empty classrooms and I shut the door. "Lina," Hermione sighs. "I—I think—I think, um…"

"Let it out, it's only me," I say.

"I'm in love with Ron!" She burst out.

"Well," I say after a moment of silence, hugging her. "It's about time you admitted it."

"I've always tried to keep it in. Mostly because I know he'd never notice me," She says.

"Well, I'm on Team Hermione—so sit back and let the Matchmaker do her work," I smirk.

* * *

After I talked with Hermione, I told her I needed to meet Mandy and I left for the Room of Requirement. A little white lie. I wasn't meeting her at all.

As soon as I reach there, Malfoy was waiting for me. "I was at Slughorn's dinner party," I say breathlessly.

"Blaise told me about that." He says simply.

The words blurt out before I could stop them. "Why do you hate Lilly so much?"

He sighs. "You still don't see it?"

"I don't get it!" I scream in frustration. "Hermione doesn't trust her either! But Lilly hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

"Funny," He says dryly. "Granger has some sort of brain, even if I do hate her."

"Stop insulting Hermione!" I huff. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Never you mind," He snaps, opening the door to the Room of Requirement.

I narrow my eyes. "You're being more of a slick git than usual!" I hiss. "Why should I waste my time here anyways?"

"Because, Lina-flower." He says slowly. "I'm going to show you something you have to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! We have the chapter! So, what do you all think Draco will show Lina? xD So, in this chapter we have Potions and Quidditch trials! Lilly Schrodinger, potions beacon...she really _does_ make my skin crawl xD**

 **And the fact that Hermione now knows she likes Ron! Honestly, both Lina and Ron are so oblivious it's killing me… :o How could you trust Lilly over Hermione?!**

 **Next chapter (remember—END OF MAY) will have some Draco POV, so look forward to that! xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	7. The Most Confusing Hogwarts Year

The Most Confusing Hogwarts Year

 **A/N: Okay. You are so lucky I am sick with a sore throat, headache, and stuffy nose, or you wouldn't be getting any chapters. My throat is conspiring against me, I swear. I'm not getting any better, but I should be next week so none until the end of May unless I'm still sick. Happy Mother's Day to all! xD I got to insult my rival in Shakespeare on Friday!**

 **I know I said there would be Draco POV, but I couldn't fit it in! Sorry! xD I swear I have a Draco scene all written out for next chapter.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I blink for a moment. "Something you'd like to show me? What is it?"

"First, do you swear on the Styx?" Malfoy asks me.

I blink. "Um, I want to know what the hell I'm swearing on, first."

"Fine. I won't show you." He says.

"I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone! Show me!" I demand. Thunder rumbles after the oath.

With shaking hands, he unravels something from the Room of Requirement. A black cabinet was revealed.

"Is this what you got at Borgin and Burkes'?" I blurt without thinking.

I knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say. His head slowly rises up, his grey eyes meeting my brown ones directly. "And why," He says, his voice dangerously calm. "Would you know about that?"

"Well, er, Harry wanted to know what you were…" I trail off.

He glares at me, and I take a step backward, my hands clutching the zipper of my Quidditch Jersey. "Potter!" He spits out. "Of course he does! Thinks I'm no-good evil scum that should be avoided." He says bitterly.

"How's Harry to know?" I hiss. "He hasn't exactly seen a good side to you yet!"

"Oh, so you agree with him?" Malfoy growls.

"No! I didn't say that at all!" I argue. Why does every conversation we have together have to spiral into a huge argument? He wanted to show me something, and I'm sure I ruined it with one sentence.

Malfoy stares at me for a moment. Then he lunges at me and pins me against the wall. "You're hurting me, slick git!" I snarl angrily, kicking him in the shins, but he ignores me.

"Now, Lina-flower, for once, you'll listen to me very closely." He says furiously, trying to keep his voice in control. "Your life may depend on what I have to…"

The door to the Room of Requirement opens, and Lilly walks in and gasps angrily. "Lina! Is he bothering you? Come over here with me, and we'll leave." She says, holding out a reassuring hand.

"How the hell did you get in here, _Schrodinger?"_ Malfoy snarls, the hatred leeching off him in waves. "You're not supposed to know where to find this bloody place! _You're new to the school, remember?"_ The way Malfoy spit out that last sentence made me feel uneasy.

I decide that sixth year was the most confusing year at Hogwarts. Then there was the fact that this new moody Malfoy was scaring the hell out of me. I think I liked him better as a jerk who hits on me!

"My father went here," Lilly says, her voice hardening. "He told me about the Room of Requirement. I said I wanted to go to _the place everything was hidden._ Anyways, Lina, I'm ready to go up to the Gryffindor common room if you are. What do you say? Get away from Malfoy?"

I wrench myself free from Malfoy's grip. "The slick git's confusing the hell out of me, Lills. Let's go." I tell Lilly.

 _"_ _Lills."_ Malfoy spits after me. "What? Is that your pet name for her now?"

"It's just a bloody nickname!" I say angrily. "You know—what has Lilly ever done to you, huh? _Huh?_ Why are you so damn pissed off that I'm hanging out with her?"

"She has a point," Lilly says loftily, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What have I ever done to you, _Draco?"_

Malfoy's eye twitches in anger.

"Fine! If you're just gonna be all moody and secretive!" I seethe in fury. "And you're treating me like the world's biggest idiot! Oh—and stop worrying about my damn life, I can take care of _myself!"_ I say, stepping close to him and glaring up at his annoying face.

"I just want to protect you," He begins, his teeth clenched.

"I don't need your _protection,_ " I retort. "I want your _knowledge._ How dare you call me an oblivious idiot without telling me what the hell is going on? Who do you think I am?! Hermione? Anne? _A Ravenclaw?!"_ I pull myself up to my full height, which was actually rather kind of pathetic. He was 6'2 and I was 5'2.

"You insolent Gryffindor," He seethes. We glare at each other, the hatred in our eyes intensifying. All of a sudden, he grabs me, and I grab him back, and we found ourselves in another passionate kiss. Now, I told myself I wouldn't kiss him again, but I felt like I was losing myself in it. I didn't want to admit it but _I missed this._

"What the _hell…is_ this relationship?" I mutter once we pull apart.

Lilly clears her throat. _"_ _YOU!"_ Malfoy snarls at her. "You saw nothing! You hear?"

Lilly blinks back her shock for a moment, before smiling sweetly. "Aww! That was so cute!" She simpers. "The way you argued, the tension, the kiss…so much _chemistry!"_

Malfoy and I exchange odd looks before we stare at Lilly. "It's not like that," I assure her.

"Oh, no, I completely understand." Lilly assures. "Ready to go, Lina?"

I glare at Malfoy. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I say, gesturing towards the cabinet.

"You're not ready," He hisses, staring determinedly at the floor. "All I want you to do right now is enjoy your sixth year and be wary around Lilly."

"I see how it is, _slick git."_ I spit. "Lills, let's go."

Who the hell does he think he is? Saying he's going to show me something, changing his mind at the last minute, acting all moody, acting like _I'm_ an idiot, and then _kissing me?_ Ugh. I hate him so much.

How could I get back at the git? Oh, right.

 _Lilly._

Malfoy, for some reason, hates Lilly. He doesn't want me hanging around her.

So, to piss Malfoy off, and test him, I have to hang around Lilly as much as possible.

Lilly turns around towards me and smirks, as if reading my thoughts. "So, how's that Potions essay going?"

* * *

"Okay, why the HELL do you care if we're smuggling dark stuff OUT of the school?" I grumble to Lilly as we had to walk through the sensor to get to Hogsmeade. "Shouldn't you care if we're smuggling the bloody stuff IN?!"

Lilly laughs. The comment, however, earns me a couple more jabs with the sensor.

"Screw you," I mutter under my breath to Filch. "C'mon, let's get in a carriage, we're going to meet up with the others at Honeydukes. Have you been to Hogsmeade before?"

Lilly nods. "I've been there a couple times with my father."

"I swear to the gods, this year is confusing. I'm glad Anne-Banana's settling in well into Hogwarts, but that's the only good thing that's happening. First of all, Harry thinks Malfoy's a Death Eater. Hermione likes Ron, and Ron doesn't like her back, but I ship Romione…let's not even get started on the relationship between Malfoy and I, which should win most messed up…not to mention Harry's starting to stare at Ginny a lot…I mean he's my ex but am I ready to move on? I'm not even interested in anyone at the moment. I'll just be an old spinster. Crap, did I actually say all that out loud? Sorry, Lills, you probably tuned out of that and I don't blame you."

"Old spinster?" Lilly scoffs. "As I remember, three weeks ago, you were eating off Malfoy's face." She says triumphantly as we exit the carriage. "Don't know why, though. I hate him so much."

"Oh, come on!" I say, my cheeks reddening. "Damn you. Damn you, Lills. That means nothing, absolutely nothing…he kissed me. And so do I! I hate him so much."

"But you kissed back," Lilly says, smirking. "But don't worry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will never know."

We look at each other and press our fingers to our lips, before gracefully exiting the carriages, and secure on our winter coats. "The git hasn't spoken to me in three weeks, not that I'm complaining…"

Lilly laughs.

"Crap," I mutter, staring down at Zonko's Joke Shop, which was completely boarded up.

Lilly and I enter Honeydukes and sigh in relief. "It's nice and warm in here," says Lilly. "Nothing like outside."

"And the smell of chocolate," I sigh in agreement.

Harry waves us over and we slip into the booth where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"Harry, m'boy!" A voice booms from behind us. You see, I was extremely grateful to Harry for these past couple of weeks. He kept scheduling our Quidditch practices during Slughorn's suppers, which sent Ron and me over the moon. Ron had declared it was 'the only downfall of the potions beacon,' the fact that we had to go to these stupid things.

Lilly had gone to all three and told me it was a waste of time. Hermione and I spent hours lamenting over how McLaggen was hitting on her.

"That's three of my little suppers three of you have missed now!" Slughorn says. "It won't do, I'm determined to have all of you!"

"Well, Ron, Lina, and I have had Quidditch practice, Professor," says Harry.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first Quidditch match after all your hard work!" Slughorn says. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night. You can't possibly want to practice in this weather…"

"I can't, Professor, I've got—er—an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening," Harry replies.

"Unlucky again!" Slughorn cries dramatically. "How about you two?"

"Ron and I…uh…we procrastinated on um…a Charms Essay, and, um…it's due Tuesday morning, so, yeah…" I trail off. "Long story short, we won't be able to make it."

"Yeah," Ron says, nodding vigorously. "What Lina said."

Hermione smirks. "No way Lina procrastinated in her best subject, and I can always help Ron with his. Besides, I don't remember Professor Flitwick giving a Charms essay for Tuesday. I'm sure they'd _love_ to come."

"Excellent!" Slughorn beams. "I'll see you Monday!" He gives a regal wave before walking out of the shop.

"Traitor." I snarl at Hermione, Ron nodding in agreement.

"I need some of you guys there besides Lilly while McLaggen tries hitting on me," Hermione shudders.

I smirk when I notice Ron looking angry at the mere thought of that. _Romione…_

After some conversation and purchasing, the five of us decide to go to the Three Broomsticks. We end up running into a barman that looked rather familiar.

"Mundungus!" Harry exclaims, noticing him dropping an ancient suitcase, which had a lot of stuff spill out of it. "Are you selling this stuff?"

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," Mundungus says. "Well, gotta scrape a living. Gimme that!" He says to Ron.

"Hang on," Ron says slowly. "This looks familiar…"

"Thank you!" Mundungus exclaims, snatching the goblet. "Well, I'll see you all—OUCH!"

Harry pins him against the wall. "Sirius gave up his house for headquarters. You took that from Grimmauld Place! It has the Black family crest on it!"

"I—no—what!" Mundungus splutters. There was a sudden bang and Mundungus grabs his suitcase and Disapparates.

"Don't worry," I tell Harry soothingly. "We can just write Sirius about it."

"Grimmauld Place?" asks Lilly inquisitively.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," I explain to her.

"Lina, you _idiot!_ You _don't_ go handing that information out on a silver platter!" Hermione hisses at me.

"What?" Ron laughs. "Is Lilly going to call Death Eaters on us?" Harry joins in the laughter.

"Oh, hello, Voldemort, um, just to let you know, the Order Headquarters is at Grimmauld Place! Oh please, where would Lilly even get _access_ to Voldemort?" I ask, causing the three of us to laugh even harder.

Hermione just huffs and glares at us. "I cannot believe you're actually joking around about this."

"Is there like some sort of secret code to get in?" presses Lilly.

"I'm not sure, I think you have to stomp your foot four times or something like that," Harry replies to her. "I can't believe Mundungus would do that…thieving bastard…"

"Unbelievable," mutters Hermione, shaking her head.

We walk into the Three Broomsticks and I hear Hermione abruptly ask, "Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Ron says hastily, but I knew he was staring at the bartender, Madam Rosmerta.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more Firewhiskey!" Hermione snaps.

"Jeez, you really love your ladies, don't you?" I tease. "I mean, first you hit on Lilly over here, then you have an eye for Lavender, and now the bartender…who's next, Hermione?"

"Not my type," Ron says dismissively.

"I mean you have very compatible personalities," I inform him, the matchmaker in me coming out. "Opposites attract."

"I'll get together with Hermione when you get together with Malfoy," Ron huffs. I frown. I shouldn't have brought that up in front of Hermione. But I glance towards her and notice her face more hopeful than ever before.

"Why are you so hopeful?" I ask her. "He just said he'd get together with you when I get together with Malfoy! You know, something in the never-happening realm! I'm not dating that git."

"Well, I don't know. You're always gazing at the Slytherin table during meals…" Hermione trails off.

"She does," Lilly chimes in. "She sits there, eats, and then her eyes always fall on a specific spot."

"That means nothing, I stare at the Slytherin table because I miss looking at Thalia from there last year," I huff.

"Yeah." Hermione deadpans. "Sure." She and Lilly burst into laughter, while I plot ways to kill them slowly and painfully.

Eventually, we decide to leave and call it a day. We end up walking behind Katie Bell and her friend in Hufflepuff. I think her name was Leanne? Leanne keeps reaching for something Katie was holding, but Katie keeps pulling back angrily.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie screams at her angrily. Leanne reaches for it once again, and Katie pulls it away, causing the thing to drop on the ground. Before either of them could make a grab for it, Katie starts to slowly rise off the ground, her arms outstretched as the wind blew her hair.

Katie's eyes were closed and her expression was blank. Suddenly, her eyes shoot wide open in fear, and she let out a terrible scream. It was so loud that people could probably hear her back in Hogsmeade.

Leanne screams and grabs on to Katie's ankles, and all five of us rush forward to help her grab Katie's legs. But whatever was holding Katie up let go and she fell on top of us.

Harry and Ron catch her and put her gently on the ground, stepping away as she begins screaming and thrashing once again.

"Stay there!" Harry shouts. "I'm calling for help!"

"What's happening to her?" Leanne trembles, her voice cracked with sobs.

"I don't know," I say helplessly, worried for Katie.

"Get back," Hagrid's voice calls. "Lemme see her…"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne screams.

Hagrid takes a look at Katie before picking her up and pinning her arms down so she doesn't thrash about as much. He takes off towards Hogwarts without a word, leaving the six of us standing there awkwardly.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione asks kindly, putting a comforting arm around her. She nods. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or…?"

"It happened when that package tore," Leanne says, pointing at it. It was a package, but the wrapper was ripped and something shiny was peeking out.

I reach to pick the package up with a trembling hand, but Harry pulls my arm back. "Don't touch it!" He yells. "I've seen that before. It was labeled in Borgin and Burkes' as cursed. How did Katie get a hold of this?"

"She came back from the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks with it, she said she had to deliver it to somebody at Hogwarts." Leanne sobs. "She looked all funny when she said it…oh no, I bet she's been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

"She didn't say who gave it to her?" I ask gently.

"No…she wouldn't tell me…and I said she was being silly and not to take it up to the school, but she just wouldn't listen…and…and…" She breaks into sobs, and Hermione and I comfort her as we walk up to the school.

"Hagrid says you six saw what happened to Katie Bell," Professor McGonagall says, standing in front of the doors. "Upstairs to my office at once, Filch? What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry replies.

"Good lord!" Professor McGonagall exclaims. "Filch, take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

"What happened?" She asks as we make our way into her office.

Leanne begins to tell the tale, and when she was done her sobs were uncontrollable.

"Go to the Hospital Wing, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you a Calming Drought," She says soothingly. Leanne nods, the sobs echoing along the corridor as she makes her way to the Hospital.

"Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?" Harry asks.

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," Professor McGonagall replies.

"Away?" Harry asks.

"Yes, away!" Professor McGonagall snaps. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure?"

Harry hesitates. "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

I blink. My mouth is agape. _"_ _Excuse me?"_ I gasp. "There is no proof of Draco Malfoy doing such a thing. He's a git yeah, but not _that_ much of one."

"Miss Quimby is correct, that is a very serious accusation, Potter." Professor McGonagall says. "Proof?"

"No," Harry mutters, talking about the Borgin and Burkes' incident.

As the argument continues on, Professor McGonagall ends it with, "Potter, Mr. Malfoy was not even in Hogsmeade today. He was in detention with me because he failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So thank you for telling me your suspicions, but I need to go up to the Hospital Wing and check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all," She says, holding the door open for us.

"Harry, are you crazy?" I hiss. _"_ _Malfoy?"_

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry says firmly, his eyes narrowed at me. "Although you'd seem to know a lot about him, wouldn't you?" He accuses.

I huff. "I don't know what you're implying here."

He lost his temper then and there. _"_ _Death Eater Consorter."_ Harry hisses.

I back away, tears filling my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I argue.

Hermione and Lilly gasp collectively and angrily. "What has gotten into you?!" Hermione yells at Harry, putting her hands on my shoulders. "She's not a Death Eater consorter!"

"It's fine, really…" I say. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone." I say, rushing up the stairs.

 _"_ _Now_ look what you've done!" I heard Lilly screech, but I was determined to get to my sanctuary. The Astronomy tower.

I lay down on top of the tower, letting a snowflake melt on my face.

 _Harry's right. I am a Death Eater Consorter. And that makes me just as bad as a Death Eater, doesn't it?_

* * *

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory Bathroom**

Lilly, as known as Brooke, types in a special code on her compact mirror at night. Her father, Voldemort's, face appears.

"Hello, my daughter." He hisses. "Any…information?"

"Yes," she says. "Draco Malfoy had a feeble attempt on killing Headmaster Dumbledore. He tried to send a cursed necklace through a girl called Katie Bell. He failed. He was this close to telling Alina his mission, but decided against it."

"Pathetic," He spits. "Alina really _has_ corrupted him. Anything else?"

She grins sadistically. "I have found the location of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Alina is just _too_ easy. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. And Potter said to stomp your foot outside four times to reveal Number Twelve." She adds.

"Excellent, my daughter, excellent…you never fail me." Voldemort smirks.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! No, Lina, it does** ** _not_** **make you a Death Eater, Harry's just being an idiot. Just listen to Draco about Lilly and all will be well. Why did you reveal Headquarters?! Ugh. Anyways, some Dralina in this one. Okay, NOW no updates until the end of May!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	8. Slughorn's Dinner and Dreams Galore

Slughorn's Dinner and Dreams Galore

 **A/N: Hey all! I'm free from the torture chamber! Whoops, uh, I meant school. I didn't do as well as I thought I would on exams. I studied like hell and got three B's and the rest A's. I told my friend this and she said that this is why she couldn't stand honor students xD I kept my spot in honors for next year, and got into advanced Geometry :) And I'm in high school now! Anyways, I'm here to provide chapters for you all!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Harry had apologized to me over and over the next day, saying that he didn't mean to call me a Death Eater Consorter and it just slipped. I let him grovel for a day or two before forgiving him—I didn't feel like fighting with anyone this year. Well, except Malfoy. He just asks for it.

Speaking of the resident slick git, it has now been…a month…since the last time he had made an effort to talk to me. I caught him staring at me on numerous occasions, which I always returned with either a scowl or a sneer. I was still pissed about the night in the Room of Requirement, the way he treated both Lilly and I that night. He was treating Lilly like she was some sort of criminal and me like I was an idiot.

Going back to that night, I remember feeling a pang of anger going from me to Lilly. Had she not entered the Room of Requirement when she did, I just might've persuaded Malfoy to tell me about the cabinet. But I pushed the feeling away almost immediately: it was not her fault.

But something made me uneasy about the look Lilly had when she walked in that night. It was smug and gloating. As if she found something interesting to report.

I pushed that thought away and scold myself harshly. _Gods, Lina. Now you're just being paranoid and turning into Malfoy. Ugh._

"Hermione, could you take a quick look at my essay?" I ask her, handing her my completed Transfiguration essay in the Gryffindor common room that Monday.

"Sure, Lina. Let me see...this isn't an essay, it's a piece of parchment that has Malfoy's name on it, and there's a heart around it." Hermione says, giving me a look.

My eyes widen in horror and I snatch that out of her hands. "Here's the essay. I accidentally picked that off Parkinson's desk and it must've landed inside my textbook."

"Um Lina, I think you and I should talk..." Hermione says.

Luckily for me, Lilly chooses this moment to descend down the girls dormitories. "Perfect timing, Lills!" I exclaim. "Hermione's looking over my essay and then we're going to go to Slughorn's party." I say hurriedly.

Lilly nods. "I was just taking care of something upstairs."

Hermione hands me my essay back, "This is really good, Lina. Just change a couple spelling things here and there and you're fine."

"Thanks, Hermione," I reply, "Did you guys hear the rumor that Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies is coming to Hogwarts?"

"The Holyhead Harpies?" asks Hermione.

"Ginny talked about them once," I say. "Is everyone ready to leave and get this over with? Oh wait, we need Ron. Where is he?"

"Too bad Ginny has plans with Dean tonight," frowns Hermione.

As if on cue, Ron comes down from the boys dormitories. "Harry's left for Dumbledore fifteen minutes ago. So I was thinking we go and leave an hour early, because we have NEWT classes."

"Totally with you on that one, fam." I say.

"Fam?" Ron asks.

"I heard someone use it at Camp H—the place I go in the summer. It means close friend." I finish because of Lilly. The only people to whom I willingly told my secret to are Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Malfoy found out against my will.

Oh, how I hate him.

I was bored, okay? Next thing you know, I had a piece of parchment out in Charms because I understood the lesson already, and was drawing a heart around the blasted git's name.

"Can you _please_ stay the full time with me?" Hermione begs.

"Lills will stay the full time," I volunteer.

"Lina. I'm nice, but not _that_ nice." Lilly deadpans.

"Why don't you just leave early with us? Impress Slughorn and say you're taking NEWT Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and need to work." I say.

Hermione nods slowly. "That could work."

"Alright then, let's go," says Lilly, leading the way out of the common room.

* * *

"This is the most boring thing _evveeer."_ I complain as Slughorn goes on about something someone famous did yet again.

"I know," a voice pipes up, and I whirl around to see Blaise Zabini across from me. I look at him in surprise, why is he bothering to talk to me, he's a Slytherin. "Draco always says how I got into the Slug Club and not him, but honestly it's better _not_ to be in here."

"Well, all of us Gryffindor sixth years are leaving early," I say matter-of-factly. "You know, too much 'NEWT work.'" I say, putting air quotes around NEWT work. "How's Malfoy doing these days, anyways?"

Just then, the door opens, and a woman walks in. "Who's that?" I ask Blaise.

"Holyhead Harpies Captain," Blaise replies.

"Sorry I'm late," Gwenog replies. For the rest of the evening, Slughorn's attention was focused entirely on her, which gave us basically free time.

"He's fine. Draco's fine." Blaise replies to my earlier question. "He doesn't trust Lilliana Schrodinger, and for good reasons too."

"Is that why he's not talking to me?" I ask, my voice rising with anger and realization, "Because I'm keeping Lilly as a friend? You know, I just can't believe that git. Sorry, I know he's your friend, but he's an utter hateful git!" I slam my fork on the table to emphasize that.

He purses his lips as he studies my irate expression. "That's only part of the reason, there's more to it…"

"That no one is telling me? Because I'm the idiot Gryffindor that no one trusts," I say bitterly.

"It's not like that," Blaise says through clenched teeth, but we were interrupted by Ron yelling something and punching McLaggen in the face, causing him to fall over unconscious.

Slughorn and Gwenog were deep in conversation, so he wasn't paying attention. Hermione and I seize the moment to grab Ron and pull him off McLaggen. "What the hell happened?" I exclaim.

"Git called me an immature idiot with no experience!" Ron yells angrily. "Said that Hermione was high when she decided to become friends with me!"

"He said that?!" gasps Hermione, aghast. She grabs the unconscious McLaggen, drags him outside the door and closes it.

"So." I say, after some awkward silence. "Must be something in that family's water. Cormac and Chase, the player and the abusive."

"For your information, when I decided to become friends with you, first of all I was completely in my right mind, second of all he's the idiot." Hermione states.

"So…are you guys going to kiss yet?" I ask. They both turn to look at me with glares. "Too soon?"

"Where'd Cormac go?" Slughorn asks.

"He didn't feel well." I reply smoothly. "So he left."

"I'll levitate him over to the Hospital Wing," whispers Lilly in my ear.

"You know where to go?" I ask her.

Lilly nods, saying something about also feeling under the weather before leaving the room.

"Must be a bug going around," Slughorn says worriedly.

Lilly didn't come back for a while, so I assumed she wasn't coming back at all. I didn't blame her. I would've not returned either.

We all ended up getting a group picture with Gwenog Jones before Slughorn let us all leave. "Wait!" He calls. "Could you three stay a moment?" He motions to Ron, Hermione, and I. "As I said earlier, I'm going to have a Christmas party soon. I was wondering if you three would check Harry's schedule for me. I'd really like if he was able to make it. Given his Quidditch schedule and lessons with the Headmaster, I thought it'd be best to schedule it after making sure he'll be free. Guests are allowed to come, by the way."

I smirk, knowing Harry can't get out of this one if he tried. "Of course we'll check his schedule, Professor."

"Splendid!" Slughorn exclaims, clapping his hands together as we leave.

"I can't believe we actually stayed the full time," grumbles Ron.

"At least it's over," I assure him. "Besides, it's only nine thirty."

 _"_ _Only?_ We came at _seven!"_ Ron exclaims.

"Oh, so that's why my butt hurts." I say. "I feel bad that Ginny couldn't come."

"Don't feel bad, Ginny's already met Gwenog at a Quidditch match the Weasley family all went to when she was eight," Ron explains.

"Ooh, interesting," Hermione says.

"At least it's over," I sigh.

* * *

 _I was in the Underworld, wandering the Fields of Asphodel, which was filled with souls._

 _"_ _Lina," a serene woman's voice calls._

 _"_ _Yeah?" I turn around and find nothing._

 _"_ _This way, to your left," the woman says gently, and I walk over to the left. "Now go upwards," the woman says, and I walk up. "Now take a right," the woman says softly, "And you'll find my spirit."_

 _I see a spirit of a woman sitting cross legged on the ground, leaning on a tree. Her head was buried in her hands. She looked about nineteen to twenty. "Is this you?" I ask softly._

 _The woman nods once, and I walk cautiously towards her, crouching down to sit next to her. "Who are you?" I ask._

 _She turns her head to look up at me and offers me a warm smile._

 _"_ _I am your grandmother. Merope Riddle."_

 _"_ _Voldemort's mother?" I ask._

 _"_ _I died after childbirth," she explains. "I always wonder what he'd be like if he had a loving mother to dote upon him. I live with the regret every day. During the First Wizarding War, seeing the souls that were brought into the Underworld because of him…His father was a horrible man, horrible man...I was in love with him. But as soon as I told him I was a witch…"_

 _"_ _He dumped you," I supply._

 _Merope nods. "Not only that, but I was pregnant with his son. Or as you would know him, Voldemort."_

 _"_ _It's not your fault you died in childbirth," I say softly. "Some people are just born evil."_

 _Merope nods solemnly. "It's just a thousand times worse when it is your son. At least I'm away from my pureblood-crazed family and abusive father."_

 _"_ _You had an abusive father?" I ask._

 _She nods. "A guard informed me personally that he and my brother are currently rotting in the Fields of Punishment," she says, trying and failing to keep the satisfaction out of her voice. "You my dear, are one of the last descendants of the Gaunts. You look nothing like us, luckily."_

 _"_ _The Gaunts?" I ask._

 _"_ _It's my maiden name, descended from Salazar himself, as my father used to always say," Merope says._

 _"_ _So you've just been sitting here for like sixty years, regretting what happened with your son?" I ask her. "When was the last time you did something fun?"_

 _"_ _Fun?" She questions._

 _I feel my heart plummet. "So you've never once enjoyed yourself?"_

 _"_ _My father insisted on homeschooling me," Merope says. "I never went to Hogwarts. Let's just say, my father was a very strict teacher. Oh I enjoyed myself, alright. I knew running off with Tom Riddle was a good decision. He'd take me out to bars and restaurants and festivities and all kinds of stuff my father wouldn't approve of and we'd have a grand old time. But that only lasted six months. Until he got me pregnant, and I was forced to tell him who I really am. He left me in the middle of the night. He never came back. And that's when I knew fun wasn't really meant for me. I couldn't take sitting here any longer, and that's when I got the courage to call you to me." She gives a bitter smile at that._

 _"_ _I'm going to teach you how to have fun, grandma." I grin._

 _She smiles wanly. "I would love that, Lina dear. But now, you must go. Your friend is trying to wake you."_

 _"_ _Call for me tomorrow night when I'm dreaming," I say softly, and she nods._

* * *

 _I have a grandmother._

 _Her name is Merope._

 _I talked to her in a dream._

 _She enjoys my company._

"Merope Gaunt?" Harry asks as I tell my dream to my friends at Herbology. "Voldemort's mother. Dumbledore showed me the other day."

I nod. "By the way, Harry, Slughorn's having a Christmas Party. _And_ he asked us to check when you were free. So no wriggling out of this one." I say matter-of-factly, and he groans.

"Quite enough chat over here!" Professor Sprout gives us a stern look. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

"Okay, we're starting," Ron calls before rolling his eyes. "Reckon we need partners?"

"He implied we should get one," Hermione says, getting to work on my plant.

"Ugh," I groan, pulling my plant closer and starting work.

"Lots of guys will have you, just ask one." Ron suggests.

"But they'll want a relationship. I just want a guy, a friend that'll just take me to Slughorn's party and that'll be the end of it," I say.

"I'll take you," Harry offers. "We'll just go as friends."

 _Going with your ex to a party? Not awkward at all._

I nod anyways, "Yeah. Thank you so much. Just as friends. It's settled." I feel relieved. I knew Harry wouldn't do anything I would feel uncomfortable with. I was very wary of strange guys since the Chase McLaggen incident and was certainly not keen on having to ask one to Slughorn's party, and literally put a quiet _Protego_ on myself whenever a guy hits on me since the incident.

"Lilly?" Ron asks her. A feeling of dread hits me. Is he about to do what I think he's about to do? "So, I was thinking, since we need partners, if you'll go with me?"

Lilly shrugs. "Better than some utter stranger."

I knew Lilly didn't actually like Ron that way and was just trying to avoid going with a stranger, which I totally agree with and don't hold against her—but my inner Romione shipper was furious with her right now. Hermione tenses from beside me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find another guy and we'll make Ron utterly jealous, hear me?" I say reassuringly.

"I'm actually thinking of taking up on Cormac McLaggen's offer to go to the party," Hermione says.

"McLaggen! Hermione, that's not _safe!_ You heard what his brother did!" I exclaim.

"He's all talk, this one," Hermione assures. "He's never gotten physically aggressive with anyone. He breaks girls' hearts when he leaves them, and seeing as I'm not actually in love with him, I don't need to worry, do I? Plus, it'll annoy Ron the most," she finishes.

"I agree on the fact it'll annoy Ron the most," I tell Hermione slyly.

* * *

 **Draco**

 _"_ _You have failed to complete your mission, Draco," says Voldemort coolly. "You know what will happen now."_

 _"_ _No," gasps Draco, "Please—"_

 _"_ _Bring her in," Voldemort orders._

 _Draco watches in horror, his heart splits in two as an unconscious Lina Quimby was brought into the room._

 _"_ _NO!" screams Draco, fighting against the barrier Voldemort put in between them._

 _"_ _Nagini," Voldemort says softly, gesturing toward his prone daughter. "Kill."_

 _He'd never have another argument with her again._

* * *

He woke up, only to face the exact same nightmare tomorrow.

She can call him a slick git all she wants, but that oblivious, infuriating girl would never know of his nightmares.

 _Never._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! It was more of a chapter to get me back into writing again, that's why it's shorter than usual. Lol, Lina drawing Malfoy with hearts around it, little miss denial :P So, I had Lina meet her paternal grandmother :) I don't know why I did it. I was at my friend's house yesterday and it just popped into my head. I think I'll have those two develop their relationship through dreams :) Then of course there was Slughorn's party, and then Draco's dreams ;) I think I'm having a trend of ominous chapter endings :)**

 **Please check out my final ship poll on my profile!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Shocks

Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Shocks

 **A/N: So, here I am with a fresh new chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' I was dealing with some issues involving Quidditch League, I actually would've gotten this chapter up earlier (got to love summer!) xD I have to thank Slytherin's-one-and-only for writing our Chaser 2 Entry and saving our asses at the last minute :)**

 **Hint for the final ship: the poll on my profile says that I'm not losing any readers ;) To be revealed next chapter…**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _He used Crucio on you?! If it were me I would have left that asshole's house then and there!" I snarl angrily, when Merope tells me about how her father 'punished' her for 'not cooking the meal right for him and her brother.' "And while I was at it, I'd give him the finger while I left."_

 _"_ _I should have, dear," Merope says, her voice soft and placating. I couldn't believe she was so calm about this, how does she do that? "But I had nowhere to go, you see."_

 _"_ _No friend's houses?" I ask._

 _"_ _None," she confirms._

 _I try to pull Merope into a hug, but she was a spirit—so all I touched was empty air. "How are you so calm about this?" I finally ask her, a hard edge to my voice._

 _"_ _Well, it happened so long ago," she says, "And they're both in the Fields of Punishment. I am sure Hades is giving them their…comeuppance."_

 _The deathly calm way Merope said that actually just makes it sound scarier and more dangerous. I should work on making myself sound like that. She would be the death-threatening champion if her life had ended up different._

 _"_ _Come with me," Merope says finally, and I follow her through the thousands of spirits, until we reach the edge of Asphodel, a pit that if you fall down, would lead you straight to the Fields of Punishment. We peer over the pit. "Careful, Lina dear," she advises when I get too close to falling._

 _"_ _OW!" We hear someone scream from below, "OW! OW! OW!"_

 _"_ _My father's punishment," said Merope, a lace of pure satisfaction in her voice, "Is to run through a patch of extremely sharp cacti, for eternity. The best part, dear? He has to do it naked."_

 _I learned one thing about my grandmother: she was a firm believer in the art of Karma._

 _A man that must be her father looks up from his punishment to see us and bellows a bunch of swear words._

 _I get a sudden idea, "Oh, hi, Mr. Gaunt! I'm Lina Quimby, your great granddaughter. Alina Riddle, if you want formalities. My grandparents are Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. Did you know that I'm a Gryffindor that's on the Light Side?" I ask him sweetly. "I bet nobody in your family line got Gryffindor. A descendant of Slytherin getting Gryffindor? However could that be? I bet it's a disgrace. Also, my best friend's a muggleborn. Ready to faint yet? I suppose you'll want to hurt me now, like you did to your daughter. Shame you're already dead, though."_

 _Mr. Gaunt looked apoplectic with rage at my words, "Gryffindor…Light Side…mudblood friends…how far have the Gaunts fallen? I'll bet Salazar is rolling in his grave at the mere sight of you!"_

 _"_ _Father, a beet is less red than you," smirks Merope, putting a hand on my shoulder, even though I couldn't feel it._

 _"_ _You! You will always be weak and useless!" He snarls at Merope, "You little—I'll kill both of you!"_

 _"_ _I'm already dead, and your words can't affect me anymore," says Merope, rolling her eyes. "Well Father, good luck on your punishment. I'll come back to see how you're doing in another…forty or so years."_

 _"_ _Yeah, good luck on your punishment, Mr. Gaunt!" I call out sweetly, and he snarls back at me._

 _"_ _You've met your great-grandfather," says Merope dryly as we walk away._

 _"_ _How did you live with that?" I ask her, "I'd rather live on the streets!"_

 _"_ _A little bit of grandmotherly advice, dear," Merope says softly. "Whenever you feel angry with someone, or about to lose your temper, imagine their punishment after death."_

 _"_ _What if a person is annoying, but you don't hate them enough to want them punished after death?" I ask Merope, thinking of a certain blond._

 _"_ _Then…what's this about?" she asks knowingly, "Is this about a guy?"_

 _"_ _You could say something like that," I say carefully. "Long story I don't feel like going into."_

 _Merope nods, "You'll talk to me later. And, Lina dear?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?" I ask._

 _"_ _Good luck at your Quidditch Game," she says. "I'll be cheering from Asphodel."_

 _Merope's voice was starting to fade away as another voice took her place. A gentle hand places itself on my shoulder, one I could feel._

 _"_ _Lina."_

* * *

"Lina."

"Lina, you're going to be late for your game!" insists Hermione, shaking me awake, "For Merlin's sake…"

"My what?" I ask dumbly, my mind still clouded because of what happened with Merope.

"Quidditch. Beater. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," says Hermione, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Oh…oh right, that…what I wouldn't give to be back in my dream, talking with my grandmother some more…" I grumble, pulling myself out of bed.

"Look at it this way. You're facing off Malfoy. She spoke to you again?" asks Hermione, looking intrigued.

"We've been speaking for the past week, she says I'm bringing excitement back into her life," I say giddily, grabbing my Quidditch Jersey and walking into the bathroom. "I love it. I feel like I have family."

"Don't get too caught up in your dreams, Lina," says Hermione warningly.

"You will _not_ ruin this for me!" I say, a fierce gleam in my eyes. "You don't understand how much she means to me, how much it means that I have a biological family member besides my mom—who's never around—that actually _likes_ me!"

"Don't you think it's a little…strange…that you dreamt about her and not any of your other…friends in the Underworld?" presses Hermione.

"Demigod dreams are like that," I tell Hermione bluntly, but I did feel a little bit of anger rise. Why couldn't I see Luke? Silena? Lacy? Is it because Merope is in Asphodel, while the rest are probably in Elysium? Or because Merope is actually family? "But I'll take what I can get, and no one will take it away from me."

With that, I close the bathroom door, preparing to shower before my Quidditch match. My lips purse into a thin line. Our Quidditch practices were going okay for the most part. I hate to admit it, but the only problem is Ron.

And it was nerves.

Of course, I have that problem too. Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore. Malfoy would never let me hear the end of it if Slytherin won…

My eyes glance over to my cosmetics bag, which I put the Felix Felicis in for safekeeping.

 _"_ _That's illegal, Lina!"_ An inner voice in my head hisses.

 _"_ _Whoever said I was actually going to do anything with it?"_ Another voice counters, _"_ _I'm sure tricking Ron couldn't be hard."_

I finish up showering before getting dressed into my Quidditch attire and applying makeup.

Hermione smiles amusedly from outside the door, "Why one would need to put makeup on before a game, I have no idea."

"Look good while you win," I murmur, putting on the finishing touches. Even if I didn't feel like a winner at all.

"Oh Lina, you look pale with nerves. Why don't you drink some of the Felix Felicis?" asks Lilly, strolling towards me as soon as I was ready and winking at me.

"Because it's illegal," Hermione snaps at her, "Lina wouldn't do such a thing, would you Lina?"

"Nobody will know," counters Lilly as we leave the dormitories.

"That doesn't make it fair," insists Hermione.

"Goodness gracious, such a goody-two shoes," says Lilly loftily. "Don't you agree?"

"I just want to do what's _right,"_ says Hermione, "I don't know about you."

Lilly huffs, "I want to do what will best benefit me."

"A Slytherin trait," observes Hermione.

"Gryffindors, so quick to jump to conclusions," sighs Lilly.

"But you _are_ a Gryffindor," counters Hermione, an unyielding gleam in her eyes, "Aren't you?"

 _"_ _Enough!"_ I snarl suddenly, putting my hand up to silence them, making both girls jump, "I have to face off Malfoy, I feel like puking, and neither of you are helping! In fact, you're giving me a headache. I think I'd rather go talk to Malfoy than listen to you two!" I screech.

"Oh, stop worrying, you will do _great,"_ emphasizes Lilly, "Oh look, we're here."

"Time to go soothe Ron's nerves," I sigh, giving Hermione a knowing look.

I slip into a seat next to Harry, and both of us notice the pale look on Ron's face as he picked at his food. _Ron Weasley_ picking at his food. This isn't good.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lina?" whispers Harry, holding his Felix Felicis potion.

"If you're thinking 'trick Ron and make it look like we put Felix Felicis in his drink,' then yeah," I tell him.

"You know me so well," smirks Harry, squeezing my hand.

Ron was looking forlornly at us, and we pull one of the glasses of pumpkin juice towards us and make it look like we put our Felix Felicis in there.

"Drink up, Ron," I say, soothing my voice with charmspeak, making sure Hermione was looking, "Everything will be alright."

"Don't drink that!" Hermione says suddenly. She looks accusingly at Harry and I, "You two put something in his drink!"

"So?" shrugs Lilly.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I ask Hermione.

"I saw you two tipping the Felix Felicis into Ron's drink! You two have the bottles in your hands right now!" exclaims Hermione, and we put them away, making it rather obvious. "I'm warning you Ron, don't drink that!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione," sneers Ron, downing the contents in one gulp.

"I was, uh, staring at it…hoping it'd give me some luck," I tell Hermione, Harry nodding along with me.

"I'd have never believed it out of either of you," huffs Hermione.

"Hark, look who's talking," scoffs Harry.

"Confunded anyone lately?" I add snidely, and her mouth drops open.

"I cannot sit with you people anymore," says Hermione, as she stomps off to sit with Neville.

"Nearly time," says Harry as Hermione left.

"Yeah," says Ron, who was pale and sick-looking.

"Good luck, Lin-Bean!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to find Anne standing there wearing Gryffindor attire.

"Thanks Anne-Banana," I say, pulling her into a hug, "I miss our talks."

"Quinn has a brother in Slytherin," explains Anne, "So basically I have a bet on you. I get ten galleons if Gryffindor wins."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that," I say grimly, pulling Anne closer, "But we'll do our best."

Anne nods excitedly, "I know you'll do _great!"_

"It's time," says Harry.

I give Anne one last hug before walking off with Harry, Ron, and Lilly.

Ginny and Demelza were waiting for us in the changing room with bright smiles, "Did you hear that Vaisey, Slytherin's best Chaser is off sick?" says Demelza cheerfully.

"Not only that, but Malfoy's gone off sick too!" Ginny adds brightly, "They're playing Harper instead, he's in my year and he's an idiot."

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Harry and I gasp, but for different reasons. Harry out of suspicion, me grudging concern. Malfoy's sick?

"What's happened to him?" I ask.

"Who cares, that's great for us!" exclaims Ron happily, cheering up a little.

"I'll be going to the stands," says Lilly.

"Cheer for me while you're there," Ron winks at her.

"And me," I add, not knowing whether to feel relieved or concerned that Malfoy was sick. I mean, last time he was injured before a game, he tried and succeeded to move the game to a date that'll benefit Slytherin. Now…yes, something is not right here.

Lilly winks at us, "Good luck." Then, she disappears.

The five of us meet up with Dean and Peakes before we fly up to meet the rest of the Slytherins. I look down to see one area of the stands was filled with people wearing red and gold, the other area was filled with people wearing silver and green.

"Captains, shake hands," orders Madam Hooch, and I see Harry wince beside me as he got his hand crushed by Urquhart, the new Slytherin Captain.

She blows her whistle and everyone was off. "Well, I guess we're all surprised to see the team Potter's put together this year. I mean Weasley…well, I suppose a close friendship with the Captain does help, but I think we can all ask why the team is all of a sudden filled with Potter's friends,"

Okay, who the _hell_ is this commentator?! I look up to see Zacharias Smith at the commentator's stand.

Figures.

"Hit a bludger at him, Lina!" yells Harry through gritted teeth.

"I wish!" I yell back, instead hitting a bludger at Harper, causing him to fly off course, "Try and find the Snitch!"

I fly in and out, basically being a nuisance for the Slytherin Chasers, who could barely score anyway due to Ron. I look up to see Ron easily saving goals. It's amazing what a tricking someone with a luck potion can do. I was also protecting Ginny, Dean, and Demelza from the merciless bludgers Crabbe and Goyle were hurling towards them.

"Crap!" I hiss, dodging a bludger from Crabbe and hitting it right back at him.

"Well, well! Harper's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!" yells Zacharias Smith over everyone.

I look around to see Harper advancing towards a small golden ball. "Harry!" I hiss, aiming another bludger at Harper, who swerves off course enough for Harry to advance.

Harry advances on Harper, finally yelling out desperately, "Oi, Harper! How much did Malfoy pay you to take his place?!"

Harper did a double take, and swerved completely off course, causing Harry to rush forward and grab the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" Zacharias yells, "So not a _completely_ worthless team…"

We couldn't care less about Smith's jibes, we had won! We get off our brooms and hug the life out of each other, leaving the pitch arm in arm, punching the air, and waving to our supporters, me high-fiving both Lilly and Anne. "I got ten galleons!" yells Anne with glee and I hug her.

"Party in the common room, Seamus said!" yells Dean excitedly in the changing room, "C'mon Ginny, Demelza!"

Ron, Harry, and I were the last three in the changing room, and we were about to leave when Hermione enters.

"I want a word with you, Harry. Lina, you too," She takes a deep breath, "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demands Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asks Harry, as we share grins.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" screeches Hermione, "You two spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, we didn't," I grin.

"Yes you did, Lina, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!" counters Hermione.

"We didn't put it in!" says Harry, grinning broadly. We each pull out our potions to show Hermione that they were still completely full.

"We wanted Ron to think we did it," I say, "So we faked it when we knew you were looking."

"You saved everything because you felt lucky," Harry says to Ron, "You did it all yourself."

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron asks incredulously, "But Malfoy was sick…and Vaisey couldn't play. I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry and I shake our heads. Ron gapes at us for a moment, before he grew angry and turns it on Hermione, imitating a high-pitched voice, _"_ _You two added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't—Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it too!" argues Hermione, but Ron had already pushed past her and left.

"Should we go up then?" I offer Hermione gently, "To the party?"

"You go!" says Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment!"

Harry and I exchange looks and walk up to Gryffindor tower, exchanging some conversation and accepting congratulations.

As soon as we pull open the door, there was a mob of people congratulating us. There were girls surrounding Harry and batting their eyelashes. Harry manages to smile at them, but turns to give me a disgusted look.

Of course, I had to fight my way through some guys too, who were shocked to see that I put a _Protego_ charm so they couldn't come within a foot of me. Sorry, I don't take chances. You can blame Chase McLaggen for that.

"Congratulations, guys. Are you two looking for Ron?" asks Lilly, smirking as we approach her. "He's over there. It's so disgusting. I'm about to leave, he's ruining my appetite."

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" says Ginny as she approaches us, "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, guys."

Ginny pats Harry on the arm before leaving.

I peer at the girl's back, and to my horror, I see it was Lavender Brown that Ron was kissing. I see bushy brown hair disappearing from the common room.

"You stay here," I tell Harry, "I'm going after Hermione."

I end up finding her in the first unlocked classroom I try. "Hermione?" I ask gently. She was alone, except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had conjured.

"Oh, hello, Lina." She says, "I was just practicing."

"They're really good," I tell her, walking in and hesitantly sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," Hermione says bitterly.

"Does he?" I ask.

"Oh, don't pretend, Lina. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was he?" Hermione asks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," I say, hugging her.

"First, Lilly, now, Lavender, me, I'm the number three he'll never notice," she says, her voice cracking.

The door opens and to my horror, Ron came in laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Both of you, get out," I hiss in a low voice, putting my hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Oops!" giggles Lavender, as she backs out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

There was horrible silence. "Uh…" Ron says, "Hey, uh, Lina…wondered where you went."

Hermione slowly slides off the desk. "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she says, quietly and dangerously, advancing on Ron, "She'll wonder where you've gone."

Ron was looking relieved, and I nearly scoff at him. Clearly, Hermione was not calm. She slowly points her wand at Ron.

 _"_ _Oppugno!"_ screeches Hermione.

The little flock of birds were speeding towards Ron, who yelped and covered his face, but the birds attack, pecking and clawing at his flesh—like that muggle horror movie I watched when I snuck into the Hermes Cabin when I just turned ten. Connor and Travis Stoll had stolen a small television from his house. Needless to say, Luke was furious when he found out I watched the entire thing. I mean, sure, I avoided birds for a week…

"Gerremoffme!" Ron yells, "Lina!"

But I just sit there and watch Ron. He deserves it.

Hermione wrenches open the door and disappears through it. I wait for a moment before going through the door after her.

"Counter-spell is simply _Reverso Oppugno,"_ I say coldly to Lavender, who was waiting outside, and give her a steely glare. "That is—if you have your wand with you."

With that I run after Hermione, hoping to make her feel better again.

I failed.

Mostly because Ron and Lavender are now a couple.

It's really disgusting, in my opinion.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting on my bed. The curtains around me were closed and I had a Quill out, and the journal.

"Uh…uh…hmm," I mutter, "What should I say? Ooh, how about…"

 _I noticed you weren't at the match, are you alright?_

"Hmm. Too nice, makes it look like you're concerned for him," I mutter, "How about…?"

 _Hey slick git, last time you were 'sick' before a match you made it beneficial to all of Slytherin. What happened to you this time?_

"Perfect," I mutter, before scribbling it down. My stomach suddenly had butterflies in them. It's been a month. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? That'd be a good thing, though. Right? Right?

I feel the buzz and a wide grin slowly spreads through my features as I see his words:

 _You infuriate me like hell—but I can't ignore you for too long, can I?_

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! We've got a dream with Merope, the Quidditch match, Ron and Lavender getting together (poor Hermione), and last but not least some good-old Dralina hinting! xD Lol I missed writing for this. Stupid exams and school for keeping me from this and giving me writers block on everything else. Doesn't Mr. Gaunt sound** ** _lovely?_** **Lol, sarcasm.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	10. Of Vengeance and Suspicions

Of Vengeance and Suspicions

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter! So, turns out I chickened out of revealing the final ship. So next chapter xD I'm definitely busier than I was last summer, so please don't expect like two-day updates or something. I can however promise they'll be more frequent than during the school year :) Lol, I'm super busy tomorrow.**

 **OMG 100 reviews in 9 chapters? You guys are so amazing, thanks so much for all of your support! xD**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"You're still upset," I say to Hermione softly. It was a week since the match, and we were working together in the library.

Ron and Hermione were currently not talking to each other, which meant Harry hung out with Ron and I hung out with Hermione. Neither Harry nor I wanted that to happen, to sacrifice our talks for their fight, but it was the only way to keep peace between them.

Lilly would just drift around between everyone, sort of in an elusive way. She was becoming more and more elusive by the minute, and I assumed she was just more of an alone person and left it at that.

It was still established that Lilly would accompany Ron to Slughorn's Party, but only friend-wise like Harry and I, since Lavender and Ron are now an official couple. It was said around the school that Ron was battling feelings for both Lavender and Lilly, but what about Hermione?

"I am _not,"_ hisses Hermione. "I mean, he is at _perfect_ liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less."

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be ranting to me about it," I tell her bluntly.

"Oh, don't go around giving me love advice," she snaps, "Don't think I don't know about _your_ love life, little miss I heart Malfoy!"

"That's _low. That's very, very, low._ " I gasp furiously, "I'll let it go this time. I _told_ you. Parkinson wrote that, not me!"

"I edit your essays all the time, I know your handwriting," counters Hermione.

"If we continue this slick git talk any further," I threaten, my eyes flashing, "I will tell Ron that you're evilly plotting to break up him and Lavender."

"You wouldn't," gasps Hermione.

"Oh, I would," I say calmly—like the way Merope did—while fixing her an unnerving look.

* * *

Things did not get any better for Hermione. We were in Transfiguration class one day—and Hermione, Lilly, and I took a three-seater. Ron had managed to produce a hilarious handlebar mustache on his face.

Hermione snickers, until Ron rounds on her and sneers, making eye contact with her. He suddenly shoots his hand in the air and begins jumping up and down.

"Ooh, ooh, Professor McGonagall, pick me, pick me, I know the answer!" He mocks. Lavender and Parvati burst into giggles.

"Oh my gods," I mutter in disgust, placing a hand on Hermione's arm, "That's low, even for him."

Hermione races out of the room in tears as soon as the bell rings, leaving all her things behind. I grab her stuff before stomping over to Ron and slapping him square in the face.

Ron blinks in surprise, "What the hell was that for, Lina?!" He yells. Lavender grabs his arm and glares at me.

"You're an utter prat!" I yell, "Look what you did to Hermione!"

"You have no bloody right to say whether I'm a prat or not! At least I keep good company!" He snarls angrily. He then hisses in my ear so Lavender couldn't hear, _"_ _Unlike you, Miss Death Eater Consorter._ I swear, you're becoming more and more Slytherin by the minute. Come on Lavender, Parvati, let's go," He says the last part louder.

"Alright, Won-Won," Lavender says sweetly, clutching on to him as they left, Parvati following them.

Harry stays behind, "Lina, he wasn't thinking, I'm sure he didn't mean to call you that—"

"Forget it, Harry." I say coolly, shrugging off his attempt to hug me, "I'm done with _Won-Won_. I'm leaving. Both of you have made your points clear that I consort with Death Eaters, yes your tempers were short, but that doesn't make it any less forgivable. You really don't know me," I chuckle bitterly, "Do you? Lina Quimby. Would I, of all people, _really_ side with the Dark? Or are you and Ron just a pair of idiots who're just going to bring up the whole Voldemort's daughter thing again, just like in second year…when you turned on me?" I had no clue where this anger toward Harry was coming from.

With that I turn on my heel and leave the classroom with Hermione's things, ignoring Harry's attempts to call me back. I'd forgive him later. Not Ron, though.

* * *

I stalk off, furious at Ron's comment, and go off to find Hermione so we could rant about Ron together. Technically—Malfoy's an unwilling Death Eater. Plus, I wouldn't give him Order info anyways. So does that make me a Death Eater Consorter?

I then feel a hand pull me into an abandoned classroom and then I felt the person locking the door with a strong locking charm. I yelp, and in battle instinct, pull out my knife and point it straight at the person.

"Oh," I sigh when I look into the face of Draco Malfoy, "It's you." I put the knife in my bag. "I would apologize—but you snuck up on me. What the hell was that for? Can't you see that I'm currently upset over the Weasel?" I sneer.

He snickers, "I was bored and I missed our arguments. So I dragged you into an abandoned classroom. You just…you just called him _the Weasel._ I think I'm rubbing off a bit on you. Who are you, and what have you done with Lina Quimby?"

I growl at him, which causes him to simply raise an eyebrow at me.

"So, do tell me, flower, what has the Weasel done to earn your ire?" He asks.

"Well, he's completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione has these things called feelings," I huff, "And he called me a…never mind."

"Tell me," He insists.

"Not when you don't tell me anything about your life!" I snarl, my anger flaring all at once, like it always seems to do with Draco Malfoy.

He was about to retort, but we hear someone using a soft _'_ _Alohomora'_ to unlock the door.

"We can't be seen together!" I gasp, "Oh Lord Zeus Almighty, please tell me it isn't _Won-Won_ and _Lav-Lav_ coming here to disgust us with their make-out sessions!"

"Get behind the desks!" Malfoy hisses, grabbing my hand and ushering me to the back of the room, where we hid under the backs of the desks.

It turns out to be even worse, it was Hermione. Well, Hermione wasn't bad—Hermione _seeing_ us was bad, "I can't believe that insufferable git. _Ooh, ooh, Professor McGonagall, pick me, pick me, I know the answer,_ " she says aloud to herself, wiping her tears away, _"_ _Everywhere_ I go, they're there. _Snogging._ Why Ron would want to take her snogging in the library, I have no idea. He was looking at me, he probably wants to rub it in my face. I mean, first, there's _Lilly_ —who I'm _sure_ is not who everyone thinks she is, and now Lavender? Honestly! I suppose soon, there'll be a line of fifth year girls waiting for him too that he'll date before he looks at me…"

"What is this, _A Midsummer Night's Dream?_ Granger sounds so much like Helena, it's not even funny. I suppose the Weasel will be given a flower so he'll fall in love with her…" Malfoy snickers, but I elbow him hard.

 _"_ _Shh,_ slick git! _"_ I hiss, "She's having a bad day."

"We'll be Hermia and Lysander of course," He whispers cheekily.

"There's the old, annoying flirty Malfoy," I sigh in a whisper, rubbing my temple.

"I know what I'm going to do," continues Hermione, "I'll have Cormac McLaggen take me to Slughorn's Party. I'll see Ron's reaction. If he doesn't care, then maybe we're just not meant to be," she sighs. "I'm going to run the plan over with Lina tonight, she's the only one that'll get it," she sighs, "I don't envy her either," she sighs, "If I loved a snake like him I'd want to hide it too, I suppose I'll just have to deal with it and support her the best I can, my problems sound ridiculous in comparison," she huffs before wiping the last of her tears, composing herself, and leaving the abandoned classroom, "I hope someone grabbed my things…" We could hear her voice fading off.

"I'll kill Granger!" snarls Malfoy, rising up from his spot, _"_ _A snake like him._ She'll regret speaking those words! And here I thought she was the accepting one…"

I sigh, also rising up, "She's supportive of _me._ She hates _you._ You and the Slytherins have shown no kindness to Hermione over her five and a half years at Hogwarts. Why should you expect any from her? And I'll kill Hermione with you! 'Loving a snake.' Since when was love involved in this?"

"Admit it, you _love_ me," He drawls.

"I want to throw up because I'm looking at your ferrety face," I retort. "I'm going with Harry to Slughorn's party," I smirk, "As friends."

"Potter?" He spits out, "Can't you go with anyone else?"

"Why would you care?" I counter, "Is it because you don't want me to have random kissing moments and arguments with other people?" I smirk at the look on his face, "Keep it all for yourself?" I raise a suggestive eyebrow. Oh gods. Was I flirting with Malfoy?

"Would that I could," He says, pulling me closer.

I look up at him, "I still want to throw up because I'm looking at your ferrety face," I say bluntly.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks.

"Yes!" I huff petulantly.

He smirks at me for a moment before he pulls me into another kiss, as passionate as ever, and I find myself being lost in it yet again. Ugh, Hermione's right. This is a horrible problem. I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey or something. When he pulls away, he smirks at me, "How's that for throwing up, eh Lina-flower?" Giving me one last grin, he saunters out of the room.

"Do you think anyone would notice if I killed that git?" I huff to myself, crossing my arms, "Because that would be such a stress reliever for me…"

* * *

The date of the party arrives a couple of days later, and I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room after catching up with Anne.

"You're just in time. I was just talking with Parvati about Slughorn's party," Hermione says, causing Ron to detach himself from Lavender to look at her, "I was telling her about how I was going with Cormac McLaggen, the one who _almost_ became the Gryffindor Keeper."

"Wow, you must like your Quidditch players, don't you?" asks Parvati, "First Krum, then McLaggen."

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," corrects Hermione. I was pleased to see the angry look on Ron's face, "Well, Lina and I have to get ready for the party, so we'll see you later."

Hermione goes up the stairs and I follow her.

"Oh my gods, that was brilliant!" I exclaim once we were upstairs.

"Did you see Ron's face?" asks Hermione, "It was getting purple!"

"I know," I gush, "Which means…Ron has some sort of feelings for you! I never really liked _Lav-Lav…_ besides, you shouldn't worry. Ron is going to the party with _Lilly._ Lilly has _no_ feelings for him. They won't do anything. Come over here, I'll get your hair and makeup."

And the two of us proceed to get ready for Slughorn's party, Lilly joining us a bit later. I think I spent more time on Hermione than myself when it was all over. I had cleaned up my old Welcoming Ball Dress, and Hermione cleaned up her old Yule Ball Dress, and we had decided to wear those. Lilly decided to wear a light blue dress that went with her eyes.

"I have to go meet Cormac," Hermione says to Lilly and I with a smile.

"Good luck!" I call as she departs.

After assuring Lavender multiple times that she doesn't like Ron that way, Lilly walks over to meet up with Ron, and they leave for the party as well. Ron offers Lilly his arm. "I want you to be at least a foot apart from each other!" yells Lavender after them. They spread apart, "There you go," she says in satisfaction, "And you better not do anything with my Won-Won or else, Schrodinger!" she screeches as they leave. Lavender was slightly mollified when Ron turns around to blow a kiss in her direction.

"I may vomit," I hear Lilly mutter darkly as their voices fade off.

Lills, I agree. Maybe I can puke before Harry gets down here?

A few minutes later, Harry comes down from the dormitories, "Ready?" He asks me gently, offering me his arm.

I nod, "Thank you for taking me," I say gratefully as we leave the common room, "I'll try to make this as less awkward as possible."

"Have fun! Be sure to keep an eye on Won-Won and that Schrodinger girl!" calls Lavender after us.

"Sure," Harry calls back, "Whatever."

"Piss off, there's a reason Won-Won and I aren't friends anymore," I mutter darkly, "So, Ron's really becoming a ladies man this year, isn't he?" I ask Harry scathingly, "I mean, at first he barely knew what a girl was, he thought kissing was disgusting, and now he's charming up Lavender and Lilly."

"Whoever would have thought?" chuckles Harry, oblivious to my anger.

 _But not Hermione. Love square. This is your hostess, Lina Quimby. Featuring the male candidate: Ron Weasley. Eligible females are Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Lilly Schrodinger. Currently Lavender is winning. Lilly isn't far behind. But could Ron be using these two girls to hide behind his feelings for the underdog candidate, Hermione Granger?_

It sounded better the last time I thought of it.

We arrive at the party, where Slughorn immediately rushes over to greet us.

"Ah! Harry! So glad you could make it! There are so many people I'd like you to meet! And Lina, glad to see you! Come this way!" Slughorn says all at once.

Harry and I exchange looks with Slughorn before we meet some of his friends.

Conclusion: Slughorn has a weird taste in friends.

After we had to deal with a man who wanted to use Harry for gold, and a man that resembled a _vampire,_ Harry mutters an excuse and grabs my hand, pulling me in the other direction.

"Food?" He offers me once we've escaped.

"Oh please," I say.

We sit down and enjoy a conversation while eating. "I wonder how Ron's doing," Harry says.

I look over, "Well, Ron's keeping his promise to Lavender, they're just talking as friends, from what I can see."

Someone clears their throat, and we look up to see Hermione. "I just escaped, er, I mean _left—_ Cormac under the mistletoe," she says.

"Serves you right for going with him," mutters Harry.

I shudder at the thought, "Stay with us. This is a McLaggen free zone."

"Well, I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," she says to Harry, "I was considering Zacharias Smith…"

 _"_ _Ugh!"_ Harry and I say at the same time.

"You never told me _that_ information!" I huff.

"I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him," continues Hermione, "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman…let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"

"How's your evening gone so far?" I ask her.

"Terrible," deadpans, _"_ _All_ he talks about is Quidditch! He refused to dance with me and I've been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves by Cormac McLaggen' all night!"

I shudder, "Sounds very…interesting. Ah, who am I kidding, it sounds terrible. Well, we haven't been doing any dancing either. It would be awkward and we're both horrid dancers."

"Oh no, here he comes! I'll see you later!" Hermione says quickly, scrambling off.

"Have either of you seen Hermione?" Cormac McLaggen asks, "Slippery little minx, your friend…"

"She went that way," I say, jabbing a finger in the direction _opposite_ of where Hermione ran off to.

"Lina, isn't that—" starts Harry.

"Shh," I hiss, "I'm doing her a favor."

He nods his thanks before running off.

Harry and I continue eating our dessert and just talking about life in general. "I'll be right back," I tell Harry, "I have to use the bathroom."

He smiles and nods before I leave. I head to the bathroom and use it, but when I was walking back, I hear a voice.

"Hey, Hermione. I was trying to look for you, but Quimby gave me the wrong directions," says the voice of Cormac McLaggen.

"Er…did she, well, er that's Lina for you…" says Hermione nervously, "I must go now."

"Come back to the party with me," says McLaggen, and his tone sounded forceful.

"I'm not well," says Hermione quickly, "I have to go."

"You said you would go with me," snarls McLaggen, "Clearly that was a lie. I know you want this just as much as I do. If you didn't, you wouldn't've conjured that mistletoe."

As McLaggen presses himself onto her, I was out in a flash. _"_ _Stupefy!"_ I shriek. Shaken with rage, my wand remained pointed at his prone form, "There is something in that family's water," I say angrily, "Something foul. C'mon, let me at him." I raise my wand to give him another hex.

"Don't, Lina," says Hermione, her voice calm and placating. She then takes a deep breath, "I didn't think he'd do something like this. Thank you for coming when you did." She says gratefully.

"Of course. You're my best friend, Hermione—and I know very well what it's like to be forced on by a McLaggen," I say softly, "I'm just glad I got there before he could actually cause any damage like his brother did with me."

"Harry will probably be wondering where you are," says Hermione after some silence.

"Harry can wait," I say firmly, "Right now, you're my main concern. Are you sure you're fine?"

Hermione nods, "I'm fine, really. Just a bit shaken. Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Harry and Ron. I don't want a whole vengeance spectacle. I just want to forget it."

I nod, "No one will know about this except you, me, and this vile creature on the floor." I point my wand at McLaggen and say coldly, _"_ _Finite Incentatem."_

He blinks dazedly and pulls himself up, only to see me glaring at him. "Hello, McLaggen. Lovely evening, is it?" I ask him, cocking my head. "Now, I have a question to ask you. Did you or did you not, force yourself upon Hermione Granger?"

"Force myself?" stammers McLaggen, "How could you be so ridiculous? Tell her, Hermione."

Hermione remains silent.

"I'll take the silence as a no," says McLaggen.

"Good. Because if you did, I'd know," I say, advancing on him. He backs away slowly. "You do remember what happened to your dear brother, when he made the mistake of assaulting me?" I ask. "There might not be Malfoy here to get revenge this time around, but mark my words, I am Lina Quimby and I don't need a slick git to be powerful. I _always_ find out the truth, McLaggen," I say softly. "After all, _somebody_ stunned you. Didn't they?"

His face pales, "C'mon, Lina, I mean, can't we just work this out?" He stammers.

I was satisfied at his fear. "You look frightened," I continue, placing a hand on his shoulder, digging my nails into it, "But don't worry. I'm not a Slytherin. I can be _very_ merciful. But you're done with her now, aren't you? Because if I find out you do it again, not just Hermione, but on _any_ girl, I _will_ make your life a living hell. And believe me, I _will_ find out. Gossip gets to me easily. I have connections in nearly _every_ House. I've been trained in prankery by Fred and George. I know a lot of hexes. You don't want me as an enemy, McLaggen," I say softly and coldly.

"I—It won't happen again," he stammers. "Could you get your fingernails—ow—off my shoulder?"

"Good," I say softly, but dangerously. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement. Tell a soul what happened tonight," I whisper in his ear, "And you _will_ regret it." I remove my nails from his shoulders. "Now, go," I snarl, "Before I change my mind and decide to give you a boiling hex when your back is turned."

McLaggen bolts for the Gryffindor common room, looking back at me every five seconds and yelling, "Please don't give me the boiling hex!"

"Hmm," I say when he was gone, "How is he the Gryffindor brother? I have to give older McLaggen credit—he didn't bolt as fast."

"Would you really make his life a living hell?" asks Hermione.

I nod, "Oh, yeah. But I'd do it discreetly so no one would find out what really happened."

"I think I'll go back to the common room," says Hermione after some silence.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask.

"I think I'll go alone," she says softly, "You should go back to the party. Well, one thing good came out of this. Ron's face was red with anger when I was with McLaggen."

"Wait for when I get back," I say, "And we'll talk about it over some hot chocolate from the kitchens." I give her a sympathetic smile as I watch her walk up the stairs to the common room, as well as feel another rush of anger towards _Won-Won._ You were a jerk to Hermione—leading her to go through lengths as go to Slughorn's party with an abuser to get your attention. Well, granted Hermione didn't know he was an abuser, she wouldn't be as idiotic as to go with one, but still…

* * *

"What kept you?" Harry asks as I slide in my seat across from him.

"Hermione wasn't feeling well," I explain, lying smoothly, "So I escorted her up to the tower." I was respecting her wish not to tell anyone.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone with McLaggen," says Harry darkly, "I saved you some of the chocolate cake before Slughorn vanished it."

"Thanks," I tell Harry gratefully, "Mmm. This is good. Wonder what the recipe is?"

"It was made by the guy that closely resembles a vampire," smirks Harry as I promptly spit it out, "Just kidding." He adds.

"That wasn't funny," I huff as he starts laughing, "Let me enjoy my cake in peace! Your treacle tart was made by the gold digger!"

"Really?" Harry asks, and I facepalm. Soon we were both clutching our sides with laughter.

The door to the office flings open and Filch storms in, dragging in Draco Malfoy by the collar. Harry and I compose ourselves immediately. My eyes widen and I look over at him. For a second we make eye contact, and then he turns to look at Harry and his eyes narrow. He then turns to look over at Lilly and his face twists into a sneer.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezes Filch, "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invite?"

"All right, I wasn't invited!" Malfoy says angrily, "I was gatecrashing, happy?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he glares at me. So…back to moody Malfoy.

"No, I'm not!" says Filch, "You're in trouble, you are…Didn't the Headmaster say no prowling at night without special permission, eh?"

"Now Argus, its Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come up to a party. Just this once we'll forget any punishment, and you may stay, Draco," says Slughorn kindly.

Filch looks outraged as he storms off, slamming the door to Slughorn's office.

"I can't believe he allowed Malfoy here," hisses Harry to me.

Malfoy was giving Slughorn his thanks and talking to him. When he was done, he excused himself from Slughorn, and was making his way over to me, when Snape calls coolly,

"I want a word with you, Draco."

"Now, now, Severus," says Slughorn. "It's Christmas, don't be so hard on him."

"I am his Head of House and I decide how hard I am with my students. Follow me, Draco," Snape says curtly, and Malfoy follows him resentfully, gazing at me longingly before leaving.

"Invisibility Cloak?" Harry asks me. I nod quickly, wanting to know what Snape wanted. The two of us leave the party, and Harry wraps the Invisibility Cloak over us.

"An elementary mistake, wandering alone in the corridors…" Snape was saying.

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention…you're not helping anything by interfering," hisses Malfoy, "He'll kill my entire family and _her._ "

"Who is this her you speak of?" asks Snape.

"Why would you want to know?" snaps Malfoy.

"Is she a student you're fond of?" continues Snape.

"Yes, she is a student," says Malfoy stiffly.

"Is she a Slytherin student?" asks Snape.

"Stop playing twenty damn questions because I'm not telling you who the girl is!" snarls Malfoy, "And stop doing that! It won't work, I can stop you!"

"Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see," observes Snape, "What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your Master, Draco?"

"I just don't want _you_ butting in!" snarls Malfoy.

Snape sighs before asking him, "What is your plan?"

"That's the point!" hisses Malfoy, "I don't need you interfering! I was chosen! And stop asking me to come to your office!"

"Had anyone else bar you refused to come to my office…" Snape starts, but Malfoy cuts him off.

"What're you going to do, report me to Dumbledore?" He challenges.

"I swore to your mother I would protect you," says Snape through clenched teeth, "I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco…I can help you. I can protect your family and the girl."

"I've got people on my side!" hisses Malfoy.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can—" starts Snape, but Malfoy interrupts him.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!" hisses Malfoy.

"You are speaking like a child," Snape says coldly, "I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but—"

Both Snape's and Malfoy's voices fade off, and Harry and I look at each other.

"So," says Harry, "Snape's in on whatever Malfoy's doing too. I always knew there was a reason not to like him."

"The Unbreakable Vow?" I ask Harry.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I'll ask Ron later."

"I do wish we could know what the hell it is that Malfoy's doing, though," I comment.

"Who do you reckon the girl is?" asks Harry.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

But a chilling feeling told me that _I_ was the girl…and whatever Malfoy was hiding from me, involved me.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the end of the chapter! xD Finally, I've gone back to writing long chapters lol…I don't know what came over me to have McLaggen do that to Hermione since that isn't canon—I just felt tired, bored, and evil xD Anyways, poor Hermione and some Dralina bits! Seriously want to punch Ron through the screen though... I did put a Shakespeare reference simply because my English teacher this past year did a Shakespeare Unit, lol.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	11. Fittings, Presents, and Discussions

Fittings, Presents, and Discussions

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter! Okay, so as you can see from the description, the final ship is** ** _Dralina._** **I've been shipping these two hard since the middle of fifth year, and I'm the author xD I just feel their chemistry, you know? Anyways, I'm sooo sorry to all Harralina shippers out there, if you'd like I'll make a second epilogue chapter that's Harralina :) But Ana!Canon is Dralina :) Whew. Feel so much better now.**

 ** _Don't kill me!_**

 **This is a short little filler chapter covering the Christmas holidays, so that's why it's smaller than usual :) I have to work on my QL entry which I haven't started yet, so the next chapter won't be out until a couple days later, maybe (got to love summer xD).**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"My parents said they would make things better," says Hermione, as the train to King's Cross Station speeds along.

"You're always welcome at my place if things don't work out," I assure her. I would've said 'Camp,' but Lilly was with us. "I'm assuming you don't want to stay at the Burrow?"

"Not with Ron there," she mutters.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I'm not his biggest fan right now either," I say, "Lills, what did he do with you at Slughorn's party?"

"We just ate and talked," says Lilly, "I think one thing's clear: I'm finally out of the Ron Weasley competition, thank goodness. He wanted to talk _all_ about Lavender," she sneers.

"Of course he did," says Hermione bitterly, "I hope they walk off into the sunset and are very happy together!"

"You're worth several Lavenders, and if Ron doesn't see that, he's an idiot," I say bluntly.

"She's right," pipes up Anne, looking from her book, "I never liked him much anyway."

"Ron's always been an idiot," says Hermione, and we all laugh.

The train halts to a stop, and we all stretch our legs and grab our trunks. I pull up Anne's trunk along with mine. I catch Malfoy's eye as I step out of the train. Our eyes meet, and he gives me a warm nod before leaving, "Happy holidays, Lina," he mouths.

"You're blushing," points out Anne, smirking.

"Am not," I huff, crossing my arms, "My face was red with anger because I was looking at him."

Harry meets up with us as we walk further along.

"I'm sorry, you know—about Ron," apologizes Harry.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I tell him, "It's not your fault Ron's an idiot."

"She's right," sighs Hermione, "At least he won't be seeing Lavender over break, right?"

"He won't," agrees Harry.

Harry hugs all of us goodbye before jogging over to join Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione also bids us all farewell as she meets up with her parents.

"I'll have to say farewell too, Lina, my father's here," says Lilly. I watch as a man walks over to her. "Hey daddy," she says sweetly, latching onto his arm.

The man nods at her, before turning to me, "You're her friend?" He asks.

I nod, "Yes. I'm Lina Quimby."

"Lina Quimby," the man muses slowly. The way he said my name unnerves me, "Thank you for helping my Lilliana fit in."

He eyes me in a hungry sort of way, and I nearly back away, exchanging a look with Anne, "Pleasure…"

Lilly hisses something at the man that I could barely decipher, almost like she was scolding him, before the man Disapparates her away.

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all…" Anne says after the pair had left.

"Tell me about it," I mutter, "Lills' father has that creepy vibe to him, that's for sure. How Lilly came from that guy, I don't know."

"I don't think that's actually her father," Anne mutters quietly, "And I don't think there's actually a Lilly, either."

I didn't hear her.

* * *

"This place hasn't changed a bit," I say to Anne, looking upon Camp Half Blood, "It's actually unnerving me that nothing…weird is happening. I mean, not that I'm complaining," I say hastily.

"Fire-Girl's back from Hogwarts! Dog pile!" A voice yells from nearby.

"Dog pile—what's that—AH!" I squeal as three bodies came crashing down upon us, along with our trunks, "Whoever's on me—you're super heavy!"

"Guys, would you get off of them, they've just got back for heaven's sake—they're probably exhausted," a female voice says exasperatedly.

I pull myself up, "Thanks, Annabeth," I say breathlessly, and she pulls me and Anne into a hug.

Percy, Piper, and Jason were the ones that dog-piled on us, and we all hug and greet each other excitedly.

"Let's all go to the Zeus Cabin," suggests Jason, "No one'll eavesdrop on us there."

We all agree, and once we reach there, Annabeth asks us, "How's Hogwarts so far?" Everyone leans in for our answer.

"It was amazing," Anne gushes. She went on about the classes, and the spells she'd learned.

"Lina?" Annabeth asks.

"It was actually…a normal year. I mean, there's some trouble my friend Hermione's having on the relationship front, and even I'm having some confusion, but in terms of…dangerous things…" I trail off, "Gods, this year feels so weird."

"Percy and I have big news," Annabeth announces.

"You're pregnant?" I blurt. "Called it!"

"What—no, Lina, I'm _not_ pregnant," says Annabeth firmly, "Where do you get these things from, no! We've figured out where we're going to have the wedding."

"I thought it was going to be here?" I ask.

"That's what we thought too," says Piper.

"No," Annabeth says, her tone becoming excited, holding Percy's hand, "We're going to have a _Greece_ wedding. And—to honor Lina—the wedding's on her seventeenth birthday."

"Wait, seriously? It's on July twenty-fourth?" I gasp in amazement, "When we're adults we could get together and have birthday-anniversaries and talk about your kids! To them, I'll be Cool Aunt Lina, who does a bunch of awesome things with them, and I'll tell them stuff their parents don't want them knowing!" I smirk.

"Not happening," Annabeth says, "Birthday-anniversaries yes, but I'm not leaving you alone with my potential kids. In fact, I'm worried for any kids you have."

"If I ever get married and have kids, I'll be the cool mom and raise them to be the perfect pranksters, and we'll pull pranks on their father all the time," I grin at the thought, "And then he'll hate it, and he'll call me infuriating, but we'll do it all again."

"I'll send some ideas," laughs Percy.

"Now I'm worried for whoever you decide to marry, if you do," declares Annabeth.

"How would we all get to Greece?" Piper asks, "And do Hazel and Frank know?"

"Well, the gods are sort of helping us," Annabeth says, "Apparently we're their patron couple or something. Even mom has grudging respect."

"She tried to kill me the other day!" protests Percy, and we all burst into laughter.

Everyone cheers in excitement about the Greek wedding, and I put my hands in the air and yell, "Opa! Percabeth Greek wedding! Ooh, if I ever get married, I want it to be in…ooh, New Rome!"

"I'm imagining a twenty-year-old Lina in New Rome walking toward a tall, blond groom," Anne says.

We all burst into another round of laughter, until I turn to Anne and narrow my eyes at her.

"Uh…wait, did you say _tall_ and _blond?"_

* * *

"There are so many colors to choose from," I muse, "I'm thinking a dark red for us bridesmaids…and perhaps a pale green for Anne-Banana…have you guys thought of a theme yet, I think Under the Sea would be nice…"

"Oh my gods, slow down, Fire-Girl!" Annabeth chuckles with amusement.

"I do like the pale green," Anne points out.

"Are Hazel and Frank coming to any of the fittings?" I ask Annabeth, "I've written a couple times telling about Hogwarts and my life, but I haven't really written about the wedding."

"We're having a second fitting in June," explains Annabeth, "Hazel and Frank are staying for the whole summer!"

"Yay! I can't wait to catch up with them!" I squeal. I pull out a dark red fabric, "Pipes, I think this would match all our skin tones for you, me, and Hazel."

"I agree, we work the dark red," Piper smirks.

"How do you guys like my bridal gown so far?" asks Annabeth hopefully. It was currently unfinished in terms of being made, but instead of being full white it was a whitish-greyish color that made Annabeth's eyes pop.

"Oh my gods. I love it," I gush, "This looks amazing."

Anne nods, "It goes with your eyes."

"Hello!" a woman says cheerfully, coming over to where we were, along with three other women. "I'm Emily, and I'm going to be your fitter today. These are my assistants, we have Laura, Wanda, and Olivia. Lovely to see you again, Annabeth. Are these your bridesmaids?"

"This is Anne, my flower girl, Piper, one of my bridesmaids, and Lina, my maid of honor," she introduces, gesturing to each of us in turn. I couldn't help but preen when she said 'maid of honor.'

"Lovely," smiles Emily, "Annabeth, if you'll just let me take a couple measurements…and girls, one of the assistants'll take care of you. Just choose one, they're all happy to help."

"Dark red?" I ask Piper.

"Dark red," she agrees.

I end up choosing Olivia for fittings, "This one, please." I say, holding the dark red fabric.

"Nice color choice on you. Hmm," she hums, looking me up and down, "What do you think of the strapless look?"

I laugh, "That's what _everyone_ says!"

"Well, you do seem to pull it off," smiles Olivia, "Let me just take a couple measurements…"

"Am I still five foot two?" I sigh as she measures my height. It was hard to look threatening when you're short…I mean I'm losing my reputation here, whenever I glare at or threaten Malfoy, he just laughs at me as if I'm just a little fly! Git.

She winces, "Sorry, dear, you're exactly five foot two. If it makes you feel better, you rock the petite look," she offers me a smile.

She measures my waist before taking out larger quantities of the dark red fabric from the drawers and wrapping some around me. She hums as she does so.

"Are you humming Imagine Dragons?" I ask her.

"They're my favorite band," says Olivia.

"Mine too, I love Imagine Dragons," I gasp as the fitting continues.

When the fitting was done, there was a perfect strapless dark red dress on a mannequin. "I suspect it'll take about a week or two to be made," says Olivia.

"Thanks," I give her a smile before bouncing off the fitting chair. I look around to notice mostly everyone was already done.

"That went well," Piper says once we were out of the shop.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Ah," says Voldemort, "Sit down, my daughter. We have things to discuss, like how I am using the Order information for my benefit."

"You're attacking Grimmauld Place?" asks Brooke.

"No." says Voldemort, "I'm waiting until the time is _right_ to attack Grimmauld Place."

"You should really send better people to pick me up from the train," sighs Brooke. "Greyback was staring at Alina like she was lunch—he could've blown our cover."

From outside the room, Draco Malfoy and his Extendable Ears that he ordered anonymously from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was struggling to listen to what was being said.

"Sorry about that, daughter," Voldemort says, "Greyback is, what do the kids say these days…"

"Kiss-up?" suggests Brooke.

Voldemort nods, "Yes. That's the word for it. Now…how has your mission been coming along?"

"No one suspects me," smirks Brooke, "I have a solid friendship with Alina. We even sent each other Christmas gifts. I think that Granger girl's suspicious of me, though."

"The Brightest Witch of Her Age, they call her," smirks Voldemort. "I'm not surprised. As long as _Alina_ doesn't get suspicious of who you are, then you are safe. The only person who truly knows is Draco, and he's under threat not to tell her. Any crucial information?"

Brooke scoffs, "The only information I'm getting is that Granger's having relationship problems."

"Anything," says Voldemort softly, "Even if you don't think it's significant."

"Wait," says Brooke slowly, "I think there is something."

"Indulge me, daughter," says Voldemort.

Brooke smirks, "Did you hear about Severus Snape and his Unbreakable Vow to Draco Malfoy? And let me tell you how Alina's involved in all this…"

Voldemort eyes his daughter, "This mission…was my best idea yet."

Draco looks horrified. This "Lilly" thing has officially gone too far, and eventually Lina's life would be endangered. _Someone_ had to take action.

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe…_

 _I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby"_

We all laugh as we sing along to the Christmas song at our mini Christmas party in the Zeus Cabin, Anne and I making retching sounds when Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper respectively pull in for kisses.

"Better to be single!" I call out, "Don't want to turn all lovey-dovey like these four!"

"Agreed," says Anne, as we both high-five, "No guys to control us!"

"Oh please, Lina Quimby doesn't need a guy to control her," I scoff.

"You guys are just jealous," teases Piper, "Did everyone bring their presents with them?"

"You're evil to make us wait until eleven to open stuff," I pout.

"'Tis my specialty," smirks Piper. I glare at her.

I count a total of twelve presents for myself.

One: a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley

Two: a blouse from Piper

Three: a novel from Annabeth

Four: a six month's supply of Hershey's Bars from Percy

Five: chocolate frogs and a book of hexes from Hermione

Six: a jacket from Anne

Seven: A big bag of M&Ms from Jason

Eight: group pictures of the Eight from Hazel and Frank (there was one for everyone in the Eight)

Nine: Zonko's products and Quidditch supplies from Harry

Ten: A model of the Quidditch Cup from Mandy

Eleven: A black t-shirt with sequined flames on it from Lilly

"Lin-Bean, how far into opening are you?" asks Anne.

"One more," I reply, holding an unopened black package and an uneasy feeling of who sent this to me. If it's who I think it is, then that means nothing from Ron this year. Well, I didn't get him anything this year either, so…

"I swear, if this is charmed jewelry…" I say through gritted teeth.

It wasn't jewelry at all. "Holy crap," I say. It was a guide of all things practical magic, one that could help me rise to be a top duelist. I flip through to see that there are spells I'd never even seen before.

There was a note inside, and it simply read:

 _For my kickass future Auror. –D.M._

I couldn't stop the idiotic grin that fought its way across my face.

* * *

 **A/N: So, shorter chapter! So…ooh la la, Greece wedding on Lina's birthday, here we come! xD And bridal fittings, lol. And of course, I did a 'chapter sandwich' where I put the Voldemort/Brooke scene in the middle of all the carefree Lina scenes xD And that ending, lol!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	12. Blackmailing Gone Wrong

Blackmailing Gone Wrong

 **A/N: Okay, here I am with the next chapter. A note about this chapter is that it's not as Lina-centric as usual. For once, the title has nothing to do with Lina. But I need to show what's happening. It seems everyone's happy with Dralina xD Geez, I wonder what'd happen if I said Harralina lol. But yass total Dralina shipper here, and I'm the author xD**

 **On a different note, I finally have the Trials of Apollo! I'm on Chapter 10. Btw, if anyone spoils it for me, remember that I am the author and I can kill off everyone! Or perhaps have Lina live a terrible life for eternity! *smiles sweetly* So no spoiling, okay?**

 **Haiku:**

 **Chapter 12 is up**

 **I can read TOA now**

 **No one can stop me**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocks softly on his bedroom door. "Draco?" says a sickeningly sweet voice. A voice too disgustingly familiar.

He opens his door to find the person he hated the most: Brooklyn Riddle. She and her half-sister looked so alike, yet they were so different. Granted to say, they were both fierce.

"Just wanted to tell you to up your game for the mission," She says, "I was just talking with Father."

"Why don't you and _Father_ go and have some tea together and leave me the hell alone," seethes Draco.

"I was also talking with Pansy…" begins Brooke, but Draco immediately cut her off.

"You have _contact_ with _Parkinson?"_ He says, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Of course I do," says Brooke dismissively, "I need a sane girl with me at Hogwarts. You think I could survive there with… _Alina_ for company?"

"Never mind that," snarls Draco.

 _She'd had contact with Parkinson the whole time?! That means Parkinson knows about "Lilly" too._

"Does your father know you have contact with Parkinson?" asks Draco, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

Brooke's face pales in color.

"Not very Slytherin, are you now—bringing that up in front of me?" says Draco, a cruel grin coming on his face, "Now. I must go and discuss something with the Dark Lord."

"No!" Brooke shrieks. "Come back, Malfoy! I'll do anything, don't tell Father."

Draco returns, "Anything?" He says slowly, "Well, I have a few conditions to set involving Lina Quimby…"

"Like what?" taunts Brooke, "Keep your little paramour safe? Just to let you know, _she loathes you._ "

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. At any moment, I could go and tell the Dark Lord about your contacts," threatens Draco, "And it's not like I can tell you to abort the mission, can I? The Dark Lord will suspect I had something to do with it."

Brooke smirks, "It's good you can't stop me."

"But," he continues, "You know what I _can_ tell you to do? I can tell you not to tell any more valuable information about Lina Quimby to your Father."

"You little traitor!" snarls Brooke in fury, "You're two-faced, just like that Severus Snape character!"

"The difference between me and Snape," says Draco coolly, "Is that I didn't have a damn _choice._ Now, do you want me to tarnish your reputation as the Dark Lord's favorite daughter? Or are you going to do as I tell you to?"

"You sneaky little asshole. I can't believe I'm taking orders from Lucius Malfoy's son," grumbles Brooke under her breath.

"I believe it is _you_ that's the asshole," retorts Draco, "Taking advantage of Lina's obliviousness like that. You made the correct decision, Brooklyn. How you'd be the future Dark Lady when you can't even surpass Lucius Malfoy's son—I don't know. Your Father's careful not to let holes slip through his plans. You are but a child. They make mistakes," he says sardonically.

"It was one slip up, I will make sure nothing like this happens again," hisses Brooke, but was ignored, "And I am five months older than you, so stop acting like you're so superior!"

* * *

 **Lina**

"You've been avoiding the topic for a week, Lin-Bean," persists Anne. We had just floo-ed to Hogwarts and I was walking with her to Ravenclaw tower—which I'd never actually seen before. I've seen the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons when…the…thing…with Malfoy happened in fourth year, but I'd never seen the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff areas.

Basically, I have connections everywhere but Hufflepuff. Although I wouldn't exactly call Malfoy a connection. Maybe just Ravenclaw with Anne and Mandy?

"And everyone else except you dropped the topic," I retort. "I told you, for the last time. A _friend_ gave me the book of spells," I explain.

"A _friend_ that makes you blush?" suggests Anne, and I hiss at her, before deciding to quickly change the subject.

"Excited for Greece?" I ask her.

"Oh, you bet," she says, "I've always wanted to visit there. And I'd like to meet Hazel and Frank, I don't know much about them."

"They're really nice," I say earnestly, "You'll love them."

Anne nods, "I love Hogwarts so far. The classes are pretty interesting except for Binns, I can read the book and get more information than what that guy says…"

"You're better than me, Anne-Banana, that's for sure. I didn't even read the book," I tell her, "I fell asleep at page three and lived off Hermione for that class."

Anne laughs, "I also have another question. There were these two guys that were messing with Quinn earlier. I forgot what they looked like, but I think their names are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Oh I will deal with them, as well as their slick git leader," I say darkly.

You know, I wonder what Malfoy was thinking when he gave me a book full of hexes. He _does_ realize that he just gave me more spells to hex him with, correct? He's literally asking for it.

"Oh, look, we're here!" exclaims Anne. We come face to face with an eagle-knocker, which I assumed would let her into Ravenclaw tower.

"What tastes better than it smells?" The eagle-knocker asks softly.

"You have to answer the riddle to get in," explains Anne when she notices my confused expression.

"There's no password?" I stammer, "But—but what if you don't know the bloody answer?! I don't!"

"Then you have to wait outside until you get the answer, or someone else comes and answers it for you," says Anne, "We find it as a useful learning tool. This one's not that bad, really."

"Not that bad?! Bloody insane," I mutter, "You Ravenclaws are all bloody insane…"

"There are taste buds around your tongue," explains Anne, "Which means you can taste many flavors when you eat. If you were to smell your tongue, you'd smell nothing. Therefore a tongue tastes better than it smells. Also, Lin-Bean, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," she adds with a smirk.

I quickly close my mouth. I'm telling you…insane House.

"Well said," says the eagle-knocker, opening for Anne to enter.

"Thank you for making me feel like an idiot," I mutter the first part under my breath, "Bye, Anne-Banana!"

"Bye, Lin-Bean!" she grins, clutching Sapphire in her arms and hoisting her trunk inside Ravenclaw tower, as the door closes.

"We learned an important lesson today, didn't we Lina?" I say to myself, "Why the Sorting Hat eliminated Ravenclaw for you…you wouldn't've lasted a day."

* * *

"That sounds really fun," says Hermione, as I recall the story of entering the Ravenclaw common room. It was a little later that same day, and Hermione and I were lounging in the Gryffindor common room, trying to ignore the fact that Ron and Lavender were having a make-out session a few feet across from us.

"Not for me," I mutter. "I feel like a failure."

"Everyone has their strengths, Lina," she says soothingly. "Yours is being courageous and a wonderful friend. Mine is my smarts, and keeping my temper and not going over there to throttle Won-Won and Lav-Lav."

"You're doing great so far," I assure her. "Merlin, they're _still_ at it! Ugh…just breathe, Hermione, it'll be over soon…I suddenly want to go vomit."

The door opens suddenly, and Lilly appears. "Lills!" I exclaim, "It's great to see you! Thanks for your gift! How were your holidays?"

"They were great and you're welcome," says Lilly, "Spending the holidays with my father was delightful. Do you mind if I go upstairs to take a rest? I'm beat."

"Go ahead, you look a little pale," I tell Lilly, as she makes her way upstairs.

"Ugh," she mutters as she passes by Ron and Lavender.

"Ugh indeed," I mutter to Hermione, "Oh look, I think they're pulling away…never mind. C'mon, let's go upstairs," I suggest.

The two of us walk upstairs to notice that Lilly had her curtains closed shut. Assuming she was resting, Hermione and I make ourselves comfortable.

"So, Greece wedding?" asks Hermione once I recall that story to her.

"Yeah, it's exciting, it is," I agree, "And it's on my birthday!"

"They seemed so in love the last time I saw them," muses Hermione.

"They're what I call the lucky ones," I agree, "My love-life...ugh."

"Agreed there," mutters Hermione.

We talk for a little bit longer before we finally decide to turn in.

* * *

"Ooh, sweet, Apparition!" I exclaim. There was a sign in the Gryffindor common room's notice board that said if you are seventeen or turn seventeen before August 31st, you're eligible for Apparition lessons.

I quickly scribble my name down for Apparition lessons, followed by Hermione, Harry, and Lilly. "Just think about it—" I gush to Harry, but was cut off by Lavender yelling,

"Guess who, Won-Won!"

"Let's just step away," I tell Hermione calmly, giving Harry an apologetic look. "Anyways," I say to Hermione and Lilly once we were in full distance away from the disgusting couple. "Just think about it. If we want to go somewhere, just… _poof!"_

"That will be the day," says Lilly.

Everyone was excited. Seamus Finnegan was talking about how he could annoy his cousin Fergus by Apparating to anyone who would listen in Charms—which led to him getting the spell completely wrong and having Flitwick set him lines.

Since I was done with the spell, I open the journal and scribble something inside.

Excited for Apparition?

 _I wondered when I would next get to talk to you, flower._

I'll hex you using something from that book you gave me!

 _Sure. Aren't you going to thank me for that?_

Of course. Thank you Malfoy for giving me more material to hex you with.

 _Figures. And yeah, Apparition sounds nice._

I'm never doing long-distance trips ever again.

 _Never did in the first place. Always took floo. But I'd love to see you stumble the first couple Apparition lessons._

Figures…HEY! Slick git. I bet YOU will be the one stumbling during the lessons.

 _Keep telling yourself that._

I don't get how you give Christmas gifts then act like a jerk. But then again, all the more worth it to watch you stumble.

 _I guess I just have that effect on you. Be careful, Granger's trying to get your attention and we can't have her finding out about this._

"Lina?" I hear Hermione's voice call. I jump.

"Sorry, Hermione, what did you need?" I ask her, closing the journal.

"I was just wondering if you're alright…you've been sitting there and writing in that journal for quite a while," Hermione finishes off.

"She was obviously planning her essay for her homework, of course," says Lilly smoothly, swooping in to my rescue, _"_ _Honestly,_ what else would she be doing? A secret communication with Draco Malfoy?"

I shoot Lilly a grateful look, though I felt uneasy at her words.

 _Was Lilly trying to be sarcastic or did she really know what the journal was for?_

* * *

"Horcruxes?" I ask, "If Voldemort was asking about them, then that means they must be no good."

"Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions, and see if Slughorn would give me the memory," says Harry.

"Well, if _Won-Won_ said you should do it, then you probably should," says Hermione scathingly, "Since when has his judgement _ever_ been faulty?" Before we could stop her, she storms off.

"Did I do something?" asks Harry, "Is she alright?"

"She's just been a little tense these past months," I tell him, "She'll be fine."

"It was since Ron and Lavender started dating," reasons Harry.

"Someone's catching on," I smirk, winking at him.

"I've heard of Horcruxes," says Lilly abruptly, interrupting our discussion. Harry and I turn around to see Lilly slowly approaching our armchairs and sitting down.

"Spill, Lills," I say gently.

Lilly sighs, "First of all, it is incredibly dark magic. It has to do with one's soul."

"And?" I prompt.

"That's it," says Lilly quickly. "That's all I know. I have to go upstairs for a moment," she says before she darts upstairs.

"That was strange," I mutter to Harry, who nods in agreement, "She's been like this the past couple of days. I hope she's alright."

* * *

 **Brooklyn**

She had to tell her Father.

Stupid blackmail.

Stupid Draco Malfoy.

Wait a second…yes, Lucius's Malfoy's son cannot outsmart her.

Brooke had a plan. She grabs a quill and some parchment and starts writing.

 _Dearest Pansy,_

 _I hope everything is faring well in Slytherin. Oh how I wish I was there with you currently. Yes, Gryffindor is an eyesore. Don't worry about Draco Malfoy, sweetheart. Once I eliminate Alina, he will be all yours, and you will be the Lady Malfoy. She is the one influencing him, I am sure of it._

 _As for me? I do not need no one. I will be of absolute power._

 _However, in order for my plan to work, I need you to cooperate with me. I made a little slip-up earlier this month and made it known to Draco that I had contact with you. If someone asks you if you have contact with me, deny it, no matter what. He cannot act without proof, we are dealing with a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor._

 _This will all be over soon, I promise you. Soon, I will be the Dark Lady, and you will be by my side. The Parkinsons will rise to the tip-top of the Death Eater chain. Chin up, my dear friend. We will get there._

 _With utmost sincerity,_

 _Brooklyn_

"You," Brooke orders Alina's owl. Midnight, was it? "Deliver this to Pansy Parkinson."

Midnight was protective of her owner. Alina's cursed owl screeches and tries to rip her head off, and Brooke shrieks and ducks. She walks to the Owlery under the persona of Lilly, offering a small smile to anyone that passes her. She then orders a school owl to deliver it. Brooke smirks as the owl flies away.

An hour later, she receives another letter from the school owl.

 _Brookie,_

 _Don't worry. I am not an idiot, and I will deny all contact with you so you can get through your mission. The long-term goals are what is important here. We will be strong and powerful at the end, and I'm glad I can share that with you. And of course, I can claim Drakey for my own without…her in the way. Keep doing what you're doing, sweetie. Don't worry about me. You're doing wonderful—the Gryffindorks are easy to infiltrate. That House is filled with idiots that would never guess who you are._

 _Your friend,_

 _Pansy_

Brooke smiles cruelly as she receives her letter.

 _Splendid. Malfoy cannot control her._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter. Well, Draco…you tried :( I think at this point, Lina's life's in danger anyways…so there's really no harm in telling her about Lilly! But nobody realizes that, at least not in the story. But we know better, don't we, readers? xD So, another filler. Next will be Apparition Lessons, Ron's…not one of his better birthdays, and a Dralina scene. If I can fit the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match I will, but it will most likely be in Chapter 14.**

 **OOH and Brooke has contact with Pansy! How many people expected that?**

 **OMG I'm so looking forward to writing the Sectumsempra scene…I have plans ;)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :) Because now, I can go back to reading Trials of Apollo (I'll ruin this story if you spoil it) xD**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	13. Of Apparition and Incidents

Of Apparition and Incidents

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter. I would say sorry for taking a while, but it's been five days. I'm starting to get the 'Ana hurry up' reviews from guests again. REALLY? I still have a life, family, and friends, and I also have Quidditch League. I'm also taking Summer PE for extra credit. There's also this little thing called writers block. I will not update every day/other day, deal with it.**

 **Rant over :)**

 **FINISHED Trials of Apollo! OMG the feels…I have to adhere to the golden rule, "Treat everyone as you want to be treated," AKA, "Don't spoil a book if you didn't want it to be spoiled." xD I guarantee you that you'll love the book :)** **ALSO, due to the golden rule and the fact that I already have everything planned out, Trials of Apollo events will NOT be occurring in this series. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

In Potions class, Slughorn had us working on Galaplott's Third Law, "You will pick a poison from my table and create an antidote. You may begin."

Lilly seemed to be gaining her strength at last, she was no longer as pale or jumpy as she was right after the holidays. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I was glad she was feeling better.

Anyways—we had our Potions beacon. Well, really _I_ had the Potions beacon. Lilly and I had decided to eliminate Ron from our tip-session simply because neither of us liked him at the moment. Harry had his book and Hermione didn't trust Lilly enough to take tips from her.

Oh, well. More success for me.

"Time's up," calls Slughorn. He goes around the room, taking whiffs of the Potions. Lilly and I both straighten when Slughorn approaches our table, and he beams when he smells and looks at our Potions.

"And Harry, what do you have to show me?" asks Slughorn.

Harry holds up a bezoar, and Slughorn chuckles good-naturedly, "Well, a bezoar would certainly serve as an antidote to most poisons!"

The top two students in the year did not receive this information well. I also realized how cool it sounded to say that I had connections with both of the top two students in the year—not many could have connections with both Hermione and Malfoy at the same time.

Hermione was attempting to get eye-contact with me, nodding her head towards Harry and glaring furiously.

At the same time, I hear a buzz from my journal. Malfoy had wrote the words…

 _Do I have permission to kill Potter with my bare hands?_

Go ahead. I'll testify against you and leave you to rot in Azkaban.

 _Infuriating girl._

Slick git.

When I look up from the journal, I see that Slughorn had awarded Harry ten points to Gryffindor, and Hermione and Malfoy, who both looked disheveled from the potion-making, looked even more livid than before.

Harry tells Ron and me about how he was going to hang back and try and get the Horcrux memory out of Slughorn.

He failed miserably.

* * *

The following Saturday, Hermione, Lilly, and I enter the Great Hall for our very first Apparition lesson. There were no tables in the Great Hall, simply empty space. Our instructor, a balding man, stands in the front of the room.

"Good morning," a man in the front of the room speaks up, "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition tests in this time—"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" shouts Professor McGonagall.

We turn around to see Malfoy, who looked like he was having an argument with Crabbe. Giving him a look, I turn away and listen to Twycross talk about the three D's of Apparition: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. He then conjures up some hoops and tells us to Apparate through them.

"Wait, so quickly?!" I mutter, alarmed, "Here goes…Destination, through the hoop. Determination, you're Lina Quimby and you can do this. Deliberation, you want to do this." I close my eyes and attempt Apparition. _"_ _OW!"_ All that happened was that I fell flat on my face. Even worse, I saw Malfoy smirking at me from where the Slytherins were.

Well, it's not like _they_ were doing any better either. I snicker when Malfoy lands on his side. Ah…Karma. No one else manages it either, much to Hermione's dismay. The person that was closest to any form of Apparition was Lilly, who managed to get mostly through the hoop, before falling backwards, along with the hoop.

"Never mind, it's alright," says Twycross dryly, as if he wasn't expecting any better, "Adjust your hoops to original positions."

On the second attempt, I fell on my back.

On the third attempt, I fell on my side. Malfoy looked like he wanted to get some popcorn out so he could watch the 'Lina Quimby fails at Apparition show.' Git. Well, I'm watching the 'Draco Malfoy falls on his side for the third time show.' When's the next episode coming?

On the fourth attempt, I fell on my face again, causing Malfoy to snicker. This time, he'd actually gotten somewhere. Poor Susan Bones of Hufflepuff ended up Splinching.

On the fifth attempt, I did a Lilly. I made it halfway through the hoop—which I was proud of.

The sixth attempt was similar to the fifth.

On the seventh attempt, I was on cloud nine. I made it mostly through the hoop. I shoot a haughty look towards Malfoy.

On the eighth attempt, I was back to bloody square one. It was Malfoy's turn to smirk.

Malfoy and I continue making fun of each other's Apparition attempts. No one manages to actually Apparate fully through the hoop, but Twycross didn't seem to mind at all as he dismisses us, reminding us of the three D's.

"Did anyone else think that was a bit…odd?" asks Hermione.

"What's odd?" I ask her.

"You and Malfoy kept eyeing each other throughout the lesson and making fun of each other's Apparition," says Hermione bluntly.

"Enemies do that," I say coolly.

"I suppose," sighs Lilly, pulling up her long blonde hair into a regal bun.

"How did you do?" Ron asks Harry, "I think I felt something, like a tingling in my feet…"

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," says Hermione haughtily. Lilly, Hermione, and I all walk past them, bumping into Ron, our heads held high.

"Oh, who needs you?!" I hear Ron call after us.

* * *

Apparition was as horrible as could be. Can you believe that Malfoy got it, but not me? Ugh, life is unfair.

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry, Lina," He had drawled during one of the sessions with a smirk, "I'll Apparate you wherever you want to go," he had said suggestively._

 _"_ _Oh don't worry, slick git," I had mimicked, "I'll take a leaf from Sherman's book and carry around pepper spray wherever I go."_

I smirk evilly, imagining Malfoy screaming because I put pepper spray in his eyes. Actually, instead of threatening McLaggen I should've put pepper spray in his eyes. I need pepper spray. I make a note to order some in the near future.

"I don't need Apparition. There's floo!" Hermione had huffed when she didn't make it, and I silently start agreeing with her.

* * *

I swing my legs out of bed, recognizing that today was the first of March. As known as, Ron's birthday. I didn't get him anything, and neither did Hermione. I'm not even sure Lilly knew it was today. I notice Hermione and Lilly were already up and about, so I get ready and make my way downstairs.

I turn around to see Harry dragging what looks like a dazed Ron to the common room, "Hey, Harry!" I greet, "What's going—"

"Go away, Lina," snaps Ron, "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

 _"_ _What?"_ I gasp, following Harry to the portrait hole.

"This crazy fourth-year girl, Romilda Vane, gave me chocolate cauldrons before Christmas—and Hermione warned me that they were spiked with love potion," says Harry through undertones, "And now Ron's found them under my bed, and eaten them. We're going to Slughorn's for a remedy."

"Hurry up," Ron huffs.

I shake my head, "Well, Ron, I'm sure Romilda will be keen to see you in Slughorn's office. Harry and I will bring you there," It was so hard to say that with a straight face.

"I can't wait," sighs Ron dreamily.

Lavender was waiting for Ron by the entrance, "You're late, Won-Won!" she pouts, "I got you a birthday—"

"Go away, Harry and Lina are going to introduce me to Romilda Vane," snaps Ron. He seemed to forget the fact that we weren't on good terms.

I didn't even feel sorry for Lavender as we leave to Slughorn's office.

"Harry?" We hear Slughorn's groggy voice ask as he slowly opens the door, "It's very early…"

"Where's Romilda?" Ron asks abruptly.

"Professor, this idiot accidentally swallowed love potion," I tell him bluntly, "Do you have an antidote?"

"Well, I thought excellent potioneers like you two could easily brew up a remedy?" asks Slughorn.

Harry and I share looks of alarm, while Ron was trying to push past us to see Romilda.

"Well," I say smoothly, "By the time we're done, Ron here might do something stupid."

"Is he hiding her?" moans Ron, angrily pushing at my side.

I nod, "Like that."

"They strengthen the longer they've been kept," Slughorn informs us.

"That explains a lot," says Harry, "Please, it's his birthday."

"Oh, all right," relents Slughorn, and Harry and I bring Ron in. I help him sit down.

"Lina…where's Romilda?" Ron asks softly.

"Romilda's not here yet," I tell him soothingly, trying to hold back snickers, "But she'll be here shortly."

"How do I look?" asks Ron.

"Positively handsome," says Slughorn smoothly. He hands Ron a drink, "Drink this, it's a tonic for the nerves. It'll keep you calm for when she arrives."

"Brilliant," sighs Ron as he drinks the liquid. As he does so, his grin fades and an expression of horror replaces it. His gaze turns to me, as if wondering why I was here in the first place, before he gives me a small, shaky smile, "Forgive me, Lina? I mean, Harry's right—no way could you be allied with the snakes."

"It's Hermione you should apologize to," I sigh, "But yes, I forgive you."

"A toast, then," Slughorn says, "I was going to give this oak-matured mead to Dumbledore for Christmas, but he can't enjoy what he doesn't have, right?" He pours glasses of mead for Harry, Ron, and I, before pouring his own.

"A very happy birthday to you, Ron," begins Slughorn. Ron, however, wasn't listening to the toast and swallowed the mead. He suddenly crumples down onto the floor, jerking uncontrollably.

 _"_ _Ron!"_ Harry and I exclaim.

"Professor, do something!" bellows Harry.

Slughorn just seems blinded with shock, "What—but…"

It clicks. Ron was poisoned. And Slughorn awarded Harry ten points to Gryffindor because…

"Bezoar!" I hiss. "Harry! _Bezoar!"_

"That's it, Lina, you're a genius!" Harry runs over to the cupboard, trying to find the bezoar that Slughorn took from him, "Catch!"

I grab the bezoar and thrust it into Ron's mouth, and he goes still.

* * *

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" sighs Fred. He, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Lilly, and I were surrounding Ron's bed.

"We pictured handing him his gift in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him," says George, trying to crack a joke, "Blimey, it's a good thing you thought of a bezoar, Lina…and good that you found it in time, Harry…just think…"

Soon, the discussion turns to why the glass was poisoned in the first place. I was fully on the opinion that someone had given it to Slughorn to poison him, and Ginny agreed.

"Who'd want to poison Slughorn?" asks Fred.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," says Harry.

"It could've been for Dumbledore," I say quietly, "He was going to give it to him for Christmas."

"The poisoner must've not known Slughorn very well—he'd keep it for himself," says Hermione.

"Er-my-nee," Ron mumbles. We all quieten, before Ron mutters something intelligible and falls back in sleep once more.

Hermione and I exchange looks.

The door opens, and Hagrid arrives, "I don' believe this. Look at him, lyin' there…who'd want to hurt him, eh?"

"I don't know, Hagrid," I say solemnly, "We were just talking about it."

Hagrid speculates over how someone could have held a grudge on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I bite my lip, "Something's telling me this is more serious than Quidditch. I'm just speculating. Maybe someone's after Dumbledore? Forget I said anything."

Everyone quickly quiets down, "No, no. For once, she's onto something. Lina," says Hermione, "Go on."

"Katie Bell was saying the locket should be delivered to Dumbledore," I murmur, "And now Slughorn said he was planning to give the mead to Dumbledore for Christmas. Ron and Katie must have just been stuck in the middle? No. It's ridiculous Lina-logic, forget it."

"What scares me," says Hermione, her voice trembling, "Is that Lina has a solid point. Our Headmaster could very well be in danger. This means whoever's doing this doesn't care how many people they finish off as long as they find their victim."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry murmurs so only I could hear.

"Potter, I will murder you in your sleep if you suggest the ferret again," I say through gritted teeth, "For the last time, _he is not capable of this."_

"Lina, I want to protect you from yourself," Harry whispers in my ear.

Before I could retort, the door opens again, and I was soon engulfed in a tight hug by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh Lina dear—Dumbledore told us about how you thought of the bezoar and saved my Ron."

"It was nothing, I'd do it in a heartbeat," I tell her, and she sobs and hugs me again, before turning to hug Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both talking to Harry, when Madam Pomfrey comes out and goes ballistic, "What did I say about no more than eight visitors?" She shrieks.

Hermione squeezes Ron's hand and stands up, "We'll go," she says. She glances pointedly at the Weasley family, indicating clearly who should stay and who should go. Harry stands up as well.

I rise up too, shooting Ron one last concerned look. I notice Lilly—she's been so quiet, I nearly forgot she was there. "Lills, we should go," I nod towards her. Lilly pulls herself up without a word, and Hagrid leaves with the four of us in tow.

Hagrid was worried, talking about the new security. Then he mentions a piece of information.

"Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" Harry asks.

"Look at the time," says Hagrid nervously.

"Why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" asks Harry loudly.

Hagrid sighs, "It just sounded like Snape was a little overworked, tha's all…anyways, Dumbledore flat out told him that he agreed ter do it an' that's all there was to it. He said something about Snape makin' investigations in his House, Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange about that! All the Heads of House were asked ter look into that necklace business—"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" points out Harry.

Hermione and I share an exasperated look. Lilly did nothing, listening intently.

"I know what yeh're like about Snape, Harry, an' I don't want you to go readin' more inter this than there is," Hagrid says seriously.

"Look out," murmurs Lilly.

Filch appears, looking happy. Of course, the guy's always happy when he's punishing people. He and the Toad seriously would've been a good match. Umbrilch?

"Oho!" Filch exclaims, "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch," says Hagrid, "They're with me, aren' they?"

"And what difference does that make?" Filch demands.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren't I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" yells Hagrid furiously.

Filch grows red with fury, and Mrs. Norris appears at his feet, giving us a horrible glare.

"Get goin', Hagrid mutters, and the four of us run up to Gryffindor tower, and we hear Hagrid and Filch shouting at each other from afar.

We parted ways immediately. Harry to the boys' dorms, and the rest of us to the girls. I climb into bed before letting out a long sigh, and falling into instant sleep.

* * *

 _Dear Lina,_

 _Annabeth said she'd kill me alive if I she found out I actually mailed you this, but it can be our little secret, right? Plus, it's not like she can actually take on a son of Ares. Enclosed you will find a bottle of pepper spray. Feel free to use it on annoying little asses, just as I would. As I taught you._

 _-Sherman_

 _(PS. Miranda and I are an item now.)_

I grin as I pull out the pepper spray bottle, thinking about the things I could do with this. Plus—Sheranda finally happened.

I hear a buzz in my journal.

 _Merlin, flower, I see you in the hallways with—is that pepper spray?_

I smirk, taking out my quill.

Perhaps. I could use it on you, you know.

 _…_ _Who in their right mind would give YOU pepper spray?!_

A friend from Camp. Son of the war god.

 _Figures, the son of the war god gives that to you. Would you, minus the pepper spray, care to meet me in the Room of Requirement on the day after your next Quidditch match?_

I'll only go if I can bring the pepper spray. Also, I will not hesitate to use it if you piss me off…did you hear about Ron Weasley?

…

Malfoy?

…

Slick git?

…

You there?

 _Oh, yeah. Fine. Yes. I heard about Weasley's incident._

Do you have any theories?

 _…_ _Coming, Blaise! Okay, look, flower. I have to go. Blaise is calling._

Something tells me that Blaise never actually called.

Could Harry have a point?

 _No._ Draco Malfoy wouldn't do such a thing, and thinking so makes me paranoid.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. So. Chapter Recap. Everyone's friends with each other again :) Apparition and Dralina journal banter. And of course, poor Ron. I know I promised an actual Dralina scene, but I couldn't fit it in! O.O Sorry guys!**

 **So, NEXT chapter there will be a Dralina scene, and the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Plus, something else. Oh yeah, a Brooke and Voldemort scene xD And perhaps a dream with Merope. Thanks for everyone's support! :)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	14. Close Calls, Disasters, and Kisses

Close Calls, Disasters, and Kisses

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter! xD Things are brightening up here in Ana(kin Skywalker)-land. My extra-credit Summer PE is coming to an end, and I'm going on vacation this Friday to New Orleans! xD**

 **HOWEVER:** **this is a** **twelve day long vacation** **—** **and my** **Quidditch League entry is due Sunday.** **Now, since I leave Friday, I need to write it and** **post by Thursday night.** **This means, and I'm not a sugar-coater:** **you might not get an update for seventeen-nineteen days, because QL comes first—there's a team depending on me.** **Now, there is a chance that** **I could pull through and get one last chapter in before vacation—** **but that means I need to have no writers block and be at the top of my game with my QL entry. Wish me luck xD I WILL GIVE IT MY ALL to get you Chapter 15 before Friday! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Brooklyn**

Lilly, better known as Brooke, slowly pulls herself out of bed, quickly glancing around the dormitory to make sure everyone was asleep. She tiptoes into the bathroom, stepping over her half-sister's Quidditch Jersey and picking it up off the floor, and types the code into her mirror, watching as her Father appears before her.

"Hello, my daughter," he hisses, "Anything useful in that awful house of Gryffindors?"

"Oh, Father," she grins, "I have lots to tell you."

Voldemort sits up and leans in closer, "Do tell."

"Well, first of all, Ronald Weasley has been poisoned," says Brooke.

"And why should I care what happens to the Weasel spawn?" asks her Father coldly.

"Because it was another one of Malfoy's messed up attempts to kill Dumbledore," continues Brooke, "Nobody suspects it but Potter. Alina and the rest of the Gryffindorks seem to think Potter is being paranoid. A bottle of mead was given to Slughorn. It was under the impression that he was going to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas. He kept it for himself instead, and gave it to Potter, Weasley, and Alina as a toast. Weasley drank it before anyone else, and it led to him being poisoned. Had a bezoar not been found, the Weasley spawn would have certainly died."

Voldemort nods, "Excellent work. Interesting," he sneers, "Draco is trying to take the easy way out…just like his cowardly father. Had I given _you_ the task instead of the pathetic boy, Dumbledore would've been as good as dead already."

Brooke smirks, "Can I take over?"

"No," he says firmly. "Your task is Lilliana Schrodinger. Anything else?"

"Yes," she says, "Dumbledore and Snape are not of the best terms. He was trying to back out of something Dumbledore wanted to do."

"Well, my daughter—it's only natural that Severus wouldn't want to follow the old coot's bidding," says Voldemort, "Is that all?"

Brooke begins to shake her head no, as the door burst open.

 _"_ _I knew it!"_ A girl's voice snarls furiously. Brooke had an uneasy feeling that it was the Brightest Witch of Her Age. She had tried to make sure to keep careful around the Granger girl. Alina may be idiotic—but her best friend sure isn't.

"Father, I will talk later, someone is here," she hisses worriedly, quickly swiping the image shut.

"Keep hidden, Brooklyn, remember what I taught you," she hears her Father hiss before it closes.

"You're not _really_ Lilliana Schrodinger," says Hermione Granger coldly, "Are you? You're Brooke Riddle. Aren't you? And Lina and I have been letting you do everything with us—I never trusted you. You were _Lina's friend,_ never mine. She trusted you. You toyed with my best friend!" she hisses angrily. "You were reporting stuff to V—Voldemort!"

Brooke watches her calmly and carefully. Both she and her Father were prepared for this kind of scenario. She slowly claps her hands. "Well, well, well. You happen to be correct. I always knew you were the smart one," she says coldly, "But you're not getting away with this."

Brooke glances quickly and sees that Alina, Parvati, and Lavender are all still fast asleep, thank goodness for that.

Granger whips out her wand in a flash and snarls, "You sick piece of scum, I'm telling Lina! Harry and Ron too! If I swear on the Styx they will believe me. I'm starting to realize why Malfoy hates you. Figures, even that git is better than the likes of you."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, _Mrs. Mudblood Weasel._ Or is it Mudblood _Weasley?_ Whatever," Brooke drawls, pulling her wand out and pointing it at her.

"You won't be in Hogwarts much longer. _Furnunculus,"_ hisses Granger.

Brooke was faster. " _Stupefy,"_ She hisses, watching the other girl crumple to the floor.

"Now…you're going to forget tonight," she hisses at Hermione Granger, "You won't remember a single thing from tonight, and you certainly won't go telling people." She points her wand at her again, _"_ _Oblivatus Limitatus Noctus."_ A couple moments later, Brooke says, _"_ _Finite Incentatem,"_ before easing into Lilly's persona.

"Why am I on the floor? I had to use the bathroom," murmurs Hermione, pulling herself up. She narrows her eyes. "Lilly…what're you doing here?"

She gives her a warm smile, "Oh, Hermione—I was just finishing up."

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _How has your life been going so far, my dear?" asks my grandmother._

 _"_ _My best friend was poisoned a while ago," I sigh, "But don't worry—he's recovering," I add hastily._

 _"_ _That's good to hear," she says, "The recovery, of course, not the poisoning. Anything else?"_

 _I shrug, "Not much. We're learning Apparition," I add, "I'm finally improving. I can now do it!" I grin._

 _Merope laughs, "I was never allowed to take Apparition, you see. My father would not allow it."_

 _"_ _It's really frustrating," I assure her, "Believe me, not a total loss. And this one guy always likes to rub it in his face when he does better than me. Ugh. But these days, I'm the one doing better," I smirk._

 _Merope raises her eyebrows, "I'd like to hear more about this guy."_

 _I huff, "He's the most annoying git on the planet. I don't even know what to classify him as. We're not friends. We're not enemies, either. We've even gone past the frenemy stage…don't ask."_

 _"_ _I wasn't going to," says Merope, looking amused, "It sounds like something I read in a novel. It was about a girl who slowly fell in love with her rival, who secretly liked her. Anyways, I never got to finish the ending. When my father found out I had possession of a muggle book…" She gives an involuntary shudder._

 _"_ _He didn't use Crucio again, did he?" I gasp in horror._

 _Merope gives me a gloomy look._

 _"_ _I'm really sorry," I say sincerely._

 _"_ _It's all in the past," says Merope dismissively, "Besides…look where he is now." We look down to hear screaming from the Fields of Punishment and exchange smirks._

 _"_ _I have a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in a couple hours. Since our Keeper, Ron's in the Hospital Wing…we have to use McLaggen," I shudder, "And let me tell you—Ron's a gazillion times better than McLaggen."_

 _"_ _Hopefully, Gryffindor wins," says Merope hopefully. "I must go, dear. I'll see you soon. Good luck with the match, hopefully Ron gets better, and…good luck with that guy of yours," she winks, and I glare at her._

* * *

"Lina, wake up, your match's today," says Lilly loftily, giving me a little shake as she bustles off to get ready, "Your jersey was on the floor yesterday. I got it for you."

My eyes flutter open as I slowly pull myself up, "Thanks, Lills," I mutter, pulling it towards me. The last thing I wanted to do was play a match with McLaggen on the team.

I also remembered that I was going to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement after. How would that work? If we won, I'd need to be celebrating with Gryffindor. I could say that I was busy? Oh! That reminded me! Pepper spray. Why was I agreeing to meet him again? I'm tired and nervous. AKA—not in the mood for a slick git.

After showering, I find myself putting on makeup alongside Lavender again. Hopefully she doesn't try to talk to me. These days, Lavender had tried to talk 'girl talk' with me about Ron. It was so annoying. Didn't she have Parvati for that? Honestly, I want that relationship over with so Hermione has a chance.

"Oh, Lina, Ron's always asleep whenever I come to see him," she says fretfully to me.

"Mm," I merely nod, noting the fact that whenever _I_ went to visit Ron, he was always awake and eager for company. Clearly, Ron was avoiding her. Or it might be because I give Ron chocolate when I come by, "What hour do you visit him at?"

"A normal hour! Noon every day!" Lavender says indignantly. "Is Hermione Granger visiting him?" she demands suddenly.

"Well, of course Hermione's visiting him, they're _friends,_ right?" I raise an eyebrow, "What'd you expect?"

"Friends, don't make me laugh," scoffs Lavender, "She hasn't spoken to him in _weeks_ after he started going out with me! But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all _interesting…"_

I glare at her, "You call being _poisoned,_ interesting? Such a good girlfriend. I haven't talked to Ron either, so why're you harping on Hermione?"

I knew the exact reason she was harping on Hermione and not me. She viewed Hermione as a threat to her and Ron's relationship. I was just the friend.

Lavender sniffs, "Yes. Well, that's different. You were just siding with her because you pitied her."

I had to restrain myself from attacking her then and there, "I'm done with my makeup. I'll be going," I say stiffly, storming out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Did I say something?" I hear Lavender call from behind me.

"That girl," I hiss to Hermione and Lilly, who were waiting for me, "Is becoming a pain in my ass. Just because I'm Ron's only female best friend, she's asking all these ridiculous _questions._ C'mon, let's go before she finishes up."

 _"_ _I'm_ also Ron's female best friend," huffs Hermione.

Lilly and I exchange looks, "I think it's been established that your relationship's different than that," I snicker, "Ship Romione, sail for me!"

"He's still with Lavender," Hermione reminds me.

"Is Ron awake when you visit?" I ask her.

Hermione nods, "Always."

I smirk, "Whenever _Lavender_ comes to visit—Ron is _'_ _asleep.'"_ I put air quotes around the word 'asleep.'

The three of us walk into the Great Hall, "So," says Lilly, turning to me, "Ready for Quidditch?"

"I don't know," I say honestly, "I just hope McLaggen doesn't screw things up, to be honest. Quidditch Practice has been _hell_ these days—that little asshole thinks he can keep telling us how to play our own bloody positions, and he thinks he's better than all of us, including Harry—who's the Captain. He also suggests _ridiculous_ strategies, and Harry has to keep telling him that he was the Captain. He also had to convince me that it wasn't a good idea to hurl a Bludger at McLaggen's face."

"It isn't," says Hermione quickly, and I shoot her a look.

 _"_ _Lina, please. He's the best we have, unfortunately," Harry had said to me with a grimace during one of the practices, "But I promise after the match, I will let you at him."_

 _"_ _He's not even that good," I had huffed, "We'd do better with a random second-year."_

"It's _Hufflepuff,"_ scoffs Lilly, "They're a load of worthless duffers. You can beat them any day."

"Don't call the Hufflepuffs worthless duffers, Lills," I advise her, nibbling on a chocolate doughnut, "Yes, I'm guilty of that too, but that was when I was eleven and lived off Ron's stories. They're a pretty good team—I swear, I talked to them once, and their friendliness is amazing. Well, except Smith. I'd like to hammer some Bludgers into that jerk's face. How he got into the _friendly_ House—if anything, he should be Slytherin."

"Let's stick up for Hufflepuff, says the girl who has Slytherin prejudice," smirks Lilly.

"Well, you have to admit," says Hermione matter-of-factly, "Hufflepuff _is_ better than Slytherin."

I nod, "She's right. Hufflepuff over Slytherin any day—why do you think I wear yellow and black to those matches? I remember it pissing Malfoy off to no end," I smirk.

Lilly mutters something about prejudice. "So," she says, "Shall we get going?"

I nod, "Most of the team's outside already."

As we walk outside, I run into a couple people. Mandy, Anne, and Quinn—who were all wearing Gryffindor attire.

"Good luck," beams Lilly once we reach the changing room, "You'll crush them, I know it."

"Try not to kill McLaggen, alright?" says Hermione fondly, "Good luck, Lina!"

"Thanks!" I call as Hermione and Lilly walk into the stands.

I walk inside the Changing Room to sit down. "Hey," I say, giving Ginny a small smile as I sit down next to her. I look around to notice Harry wasn't there.

"Hey, Lina," smiles Ginny brightly, "Ready for the match?"

"As ready as I can be," I tell her, "Have you seen Harry around here?"

Ginny frowns, "No, I haven't. He'd better come quickly, the match's going to start soon." As if on cue, Harry walks into the changing room. "Where have you been?" demands Ginny.

"I saw Malfoy," says Harry bluntly.

"What do you mean, you _saw_ Malfoy?" I huff, crossing my arms. Was Harry snooping around yet again? "I see him in the hallways almost every day."

"I wanted to know why he was up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…" mutters Harry.

I bristle when Harry said, 'a couple of girlfriends.' What on earth could that slick git be doing with 'a couple of girlfriends.' If anything, I should be there…wait, what the hell was I saying? Brain-freeze.

I turn to Harry and sigh, "Does it matter? Slytherin isn't playing. Maybe Malfoy doesn't give a damn about this match." Inside, however, I wanted to know what he was _really_ up to. Hopefully I would find out today.

"Yeah, Lina, but all the Slytherins are out here supporting Hufflepuff…" grumbles Harry, but I hold out a hand, effectively silencing him.

"You are our _Captain._ Stop talking about Draco bloody Malfoy and _Captain_ us!" I hiss furiously.

"Right. Er, sorry. Let's go then," says Harry, as our team marches out into the open, to meet a deafening ring of cheers and boos alike.

There was little wind, and the sun was shining.

"Tricky conditions!" says McLaggen bracingly, "Lina—you and Peakes want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming—"

I glare at him murderously. There he goes again, giving instructions to everyone.

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen," says Harry furiously, "Shut up giving my Beaters instructions! Just get up by the goal posts before one of my Beaters decides that she should murder you!"

As he marches off, Harry turns towards me, "I hate to say it, but make sure you two _do_ fly out of the sun," he says grudgingly.

Madam Hooch blows the whistle and the game starts.

"Smith of Hufflepuff has the Quaffle," says a dreamy voice.

Not for long. I swing a Bludger at him.

I look up in surprise, Luna was commenting? This was going to be enjoyable, "Oh, look. Lina Quimby of Gryffindor just sent a Bludger at him. I do like her, she's very nice. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, though. He's probably going to regret playing Gryffindor, you know—after the rude things he said to half the players. Oh, and look. Ginny Weasley grabbed the Quaffle. I also like her, she's a good friend of mine. Oh, now that big guy from Hufflepuff has the Quaffle. I can't remember his name…"

"It's Cadwallader!" shouts Professor McGonagall, and everyone laughs. _Cadwallader?_

"Cadwallader is about to score," says Luna serenely, "Oh, wait, never mind. Lina's Bludger stopped him. He seizes control of the Quaffle again…Lina's Bludger was a bit off-course, and McLaggen seems to not be paying attention to his surroundings. Ten to zero, Hufflepuff."

I grit my teeth in frustration and turn around towards Harry, who was currently arguing with McLaggen about focusing on his own position instead of yelling at Ginny.

If we lose, I'm blaming McLaggen.

"And Harry Potter's having an argument with his Keeper," says Luna, "I don't know whether that will help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Let me just summarize what happened really quick: it all goes downhill from there.

Ginny and Demelza had scored two goals each, and Peakes and I had blocked Hufflepuff from scoring a couple. Luna's commentary was completely off the map, although that was pretty funny. She said Zacharias Smith was suffering from something called 'Loser's Lurgy.'

Well, it wasn't enough. Professor McGonagall shouts through Luna's megaphone, "Seventy-forty, Hufflepuff!" The Snitch was nowhere in sight.

"Is it already?" asks Luna vaguely, "Oh look, the Gryffindor Keeper has a hold of one of the Beater's bats."

I whip my head angrily to see that McLaggen took a hold of Peakes' bat and was showing him how to hit it towards Cadwallader.

 _"_ _Leave him alone and get to your own post before they bloody score!"_ yells Harry furiously. He tries and wrestles it from him, but McLaggen ferociously swipes and the Bludger strikes Harry, who falls to the ground. Peakes rushes forward to help catch him.

That was the limit for me, _"_ _You idiotic-control freak-abuser!"_ I screech in fury, swinging my bat angrily and hurling the Bludger straight at McLaggen. My eyes widen, _did I just do that?_ What kind of person was I?

"You know," says Luna serenely as McLaggen falls, "I don't really blame her. He had way too many Wrackspurts in his head. Maybe she knocked them out for him."

* * *

And that's the story of the disaster-match.

Obviously, Hufflepuff ended up winning. They were awarded a penalty after what I did—even though I hit a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff. Then we couldn't stop them from scoring, or get the Quaffle to our side—I just wanted their Seeker to catch the Snitch and end this fiasco. He finally did, and I could be done with this stupid thing.

320-60, Hufflepuff! Gods…they creamed us.

Harry was now hurt in the Hospital Wing. So was McLaggen, but I cared more about Harry. Strangely enough, nobody punished me for losing my temper and hitting McLaggen with a Bludger, besides the penalty. Snape wanted to punish me, but Professor McGonagall didn't let him. She just told me sternly not to do it again. She probably blamed him for Gryffindor's loss, too—she was very competitive when it came to her House playing Quidditch.

Hermione and I were currently in the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron. Lilly said she had to take care of something.

"Lina! Best news I've heard all day!" cheers Ron.

"Didn't I tell you to try _not_ to kill McLaggen?" asks Hermione, though she didn't seem very disappointed.

"I know, I messed up. He was being _really_ annoying, though," I sigh.

"Lina, if I've told you once, I've told you many times," sighs Hermione, "You cannot hit Bludgers at people that annoy you. He could've seriously been hurt if no one caught him, and…"

"Are you kidding?" exclaims Ron, "It's bloody brilliant! Let me have some excitement, I've been stuck here too long…"

"He was trying to tell everyone else what to do—and not paying attention to his _own_ post," I say in defense.

"I'll bet he was a nightmare," agrees Ron.

Over in the next bed, we see Harry starting to stir, "What happened?" he murmurs.

Madam Pomfrey quickly hurries forward, "Cracked skull," she says firmly, "It's nothing to worry about, and I mended it in a heartbeat. I'll be keeping you here overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight, I want to find McLaggen and kill him," snarls Harry.

"Already taken care of," I gesture to McLaggen's bed.

"…Was it you?" asks Harry.

"Done by yours truly," I say, "I was going to snap sometime."

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" insists Ron.

Harry laughs, "I guess someone already killed him for me!"

"I still think it's wrong," insists Hermione, "He could've been seriously hurt!"

"I know it's wrong. But come on, you _know_ he deserved it after all he's done, even Luna agreed in her own way, and she's all about peacefulness!" I tell her, "Look, I even had a couple girls _thank_ me—what does that say about him?"

Madam Pomfrey suddenly comes out and orders Hermione and me to leave, insisting Harry and Ron need to rest.

As I eat my steak at dinner, I think about how after I eat, Malfoy's expecting me at the Room of Requirement. Harry seems to be getting more and more obsessed with finding out what Malfoy's up to. Hell, _I_ don't know what he's up to either.

I remember something he said to me in the beginning of the year:

 _"_ _Your life may depend on what I have to do."_

Well I need to know what he's doing so our lives can be saved!

As Hermione and I get ready to leave, I turn to her. "Hey, Hermione. I have to go meet Mandy. If Lills asks, tell her that's where I am. I'll see you later!"

"I have to get to the library anyways," says Hermione, "See you later!"

I take a chocolate chip cookie from the table, slowly nibbling on it as I walk towards the Room of Requirement.

As if on cue, I hear a buzz from my journal.

 _Word's on the street you hit that McLaggen kid with a Bludger._

He was pissing me off.

 _So, if I piss you off—would you hit me with a Bludger?_

Is that even a question? You're first on the hit list.

 _…_

I close the journal and look up, seeing Malfoy waiting for me by the Room of Requirement "So," he says sardonically, "How was the match? The Great Lina, creamed by Hufflepuff. The horror."

"Don't start, slick git," I huff, "If McLaggen wasn't our Keeper we would've won…anyway—Harry told me that he saw you in the hallways earlier with two girls…what's that about?"

"It's just Potter being nosy and ridiculous, as usual," he sneers, "We should go in," he offers, opening the door.

I walk in the room, which looked to be cluttered with things, "Love what you've done with the place," I smirk, "Looks as if a million tornadoes went through here."

"Most of it isn't mine," he retorts.

"But _that_ is," I say, motioning towards the black cabinet.

He grits his teeth and looks down at the floor.

"You're not going to tell me what that is, are you?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"No," he says quickly.

"Death Eater Consorter," I say boldly.

His head snaps up, "Who said that?"

"Harry and Ron at the beginning of the year. They've come to their senses now," I say.

 _"_ _Have they?"_ He raises an eyebrow, _"_ _Have they?_ I know Potter's going to stalk me."

"Well, you're skulking about the school and you look suspicious!" I say hotly, "And you know Harry's not the kind of person that drops things. Look, Harry overheard us in the compartment, so he knows. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're on a _Death Eater mission!"_ I hiss.

Malfoy's face pales.

"So, you _are_ on a Death Eater mission!" I exclaim triumphantly.

"Don't talk about things you don't know," he snarls.

"So," I press, pushing his buttons, "What _is_ this Death Eater mission? Ooh. Does it have something to do with Lilly? There has to be _some_ reason you hate her so much…"

"Oh…just stop talking, you infuriating girl!" he snaps, "Just to let you know…your guess is so cold that you'll never get warm if your life depends on it. Oh wait…it _does!"_

 _"_ _You're_ the one that said I should meet with you," I seethe, "But if you'd like, I'll leave."

I make my way to the door in fury. "Lina," he calls.

"What?" I seethe, "Planning to hide more stuff? I find it nice how you call me infuriating. It should really be the other way around. _You_ are the infuriating one. Want me to tell you how you're the infuriating one? Well first of all, you mess with my emotions like hell," I step closer to his face.

He starts snickering at my rant.

"I'm being bloody serious!" I snarl. "Secondly, you hide a mission that apparently is endangering my life. Thirdly," I say in a deadly voice, stepping forward, "You make everything complicated. I hate you, Malfoy. My life would be easier if you were never born. But I also want to do _this."_

Without thinking, I grab him and press my lips to his, kissing him passionately. He holds me steady and kisses back with equal passion, and we were hugging each other's sides as if our lives depended on it.

"Is this your sick and twisted way of saying you love me, flower?" He asks me, smirking.

I chuckle dryly, "Don't push it."

* * *

 **A/N: So! That was the chapter. Some lovely Dralina fluffies for you all! xD I honestly wanted to let Hermione get away with finding her out—but my muse was bullying me not to :( Bad muse. You're not getting any cookies from Ana. Okay, fine. You can have a cookie, muse. But I'm unleashing my fans on you xD So, Lina hitting McLaggen with a Bludger xD I should not be happy about her doing that, but I am lol.**

 **So, a couple days ago my dad talked with me and he was like, 'Ana, you'll be fifteen in eight months' time, and that's when you can get your learner's permit," and I'm sitting there like wtf you're going too fast there. Me, drive a car? You've got to be kidding me lol recipe for disaster xD Plus I look young for my age, I'm going to get myself in jail by trying to drive lol.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	15. Confessions of Wasted Love

Confessions of Wasted Love

 **A/N: Here I am with the last update before my vacation! xD So excited lol! We actually leave on Saturday so tomorrow will be spent finalizing and posting my Quidditch League entry, as well as watching Netflix :P Also half of this is phone-written so excuse the sloppy grammar.**

 **The next update won't be for at least fourteen days, deal with it. Sorry for sounding harsh there but I got a Guest review yelling at me to update yet again and I'm starting to get pissed.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

As Malfoy makes his way back to the Slytherin dormitories, I close my eyes as I think about his lips over mine.

Something was definitely wrong with me. It was called Ferret-Disorder.

Symptoms include: getting your emotions messed up by a ferret, enjoying kisses from a ferret, and caring about a ferret. It's a life threatening disease, in my opinion.

 _"Is this your sick and twisted way of saying you love me, flower?"_

Still don't know what love is. Percabeth is the only applicable definition in my mind.

I feel a soft pull on my jeans, "Miss Lina?" a voice exclaims, "Dobby is happy to see you again!"

"Hi Dobby," I beam at him, "How're you doing?"

"Dobby is doing most positively well! How is Miss Lina?" He asks cheerily.

"I'm doing well, thanks," I say.

"Dobby has to warn Miss Lina," he says solemnly.

"Warn me?" I raise an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Dobby has to warn her away from the Malfoy boy," he says seriously, "He is up to no good. Dobby has been watching. He was never a good Master—"

He was stopped right there, because he suddenly ran to the wall and starts banging his head on it.

"Dobby, Dobby, it's okay, just stop doing that," I say gently, seizing him away from the wall, "He's not your master anymore."

"Sorry, Miss Lina. Dobby is still practicing," says Dobby.

Suddenly, it all clicked. That…nosy…

"Oh, Dobby?" I smile sweetly, kneeling to his level, "Did Harry put you up to this?"

"Harry Potter is right to suspect the Malfoy boy," says Dobby reverently, "Harry Potter has told me to keep an eye on him! Dobby knows Miss Lina is a wonderful person, and she shouldn't be around the likes of him."

It was only because of Dobby's pure innocence and kindness that I didn't seize him and throw him off the Astronomy tower. I nod and manage to say through clenched teeth, "Well, Dobby, I'll do my best to stay away from Draco Malfoy. Thanks for talking with me!"

"A pleasure, Miss Lina!"

As I walk back to Gryffindor tower, my anger has a new target: Harry Potter.

Okay, I get he doesn't trust Malfoy. He's a slick git—and I wouldn't if I were him. I hate him, too. But getting a _house-elf_ to spy on him? That's an all-time low.

He's lucky he's already in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Monday morning was the day Harry and Ron were to be released from the Hospital Wing. Back in Gryffindor tower, things have been pretty low-spirited. People were angry about the match—some even going as far as to say, 'I wish Lina Quimby's bludger killed him.'

Ginny and Dean had an angry argument due to the fact that Dean thought it was a bit funny when Harry fell off his broom. To be honest, I'd be pissed too. In fact, I was pissed at Dean.

 _"If you want to laugh, laugh at McLaggen!" Ginny had snapped, "Now that made my day!"_

 _"Oh, yeah," Dean had said, "That one was just plain wrong. Lina knew what she was doing—"_

 _"And honestly, I would've done the same!" Ginny had snarled at him, "I cannot believe you're taking McLaggen's side in this! Not only are you pissing me off, you're pissing off the entire damn Gryffindor House!"_

 _Dean started, "I mean, he didn't know how to swing it—admit it, if we were spectators it would've been funny."_

 _"Harry's a human too, UGH!" Ginny had screamed._

 _"Got a crush on Potter?" Dean had snarled at her._

 _Ginny had stormed up the stairs before anyone knew it._

I decide to let my anger for Harry simmer down that Sunday. Plus, he's already in the Hospital Wing. What more can I do? Hermione, Lilly, and I walk inside the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Harry and Ron one last time.

"So, how're things in Gryffindor tower?" asks Harry as soon as Madam Pomfrey releases them.

"Everyone's pissed about the match," I sigh, "Oh, and Ginny and Dean had a row."

"What did they row about?" asks Harry, as we turn a corner. Two young girls were standing close to us, and one of them drops her brass scales all over the floor, her face looking terrified at the mere sight of us.

"It's alright!" I say kindly.

"Here," Hermione adds gently, bending over to pick up the scales, _"Reparo."_ The girl hastily picked up her scales without saying a word, and we continued on.

"I swear they get smaller every year," grumbles Ron, "Lina's now starting to tower over them…"

That resulted in Ron getting hit with my potions textbook.

 _"OW!"_ I just got out of the Hospital Wing, _no hitting me!"_ grumbles Ron.

"You asked for it," I retort.

"Okay, never mind that," says Harry quickly, "What did Ginny and Dean row about?"

"Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting the Bludger at you," I huff, "Honestly, I see nothing funny about that…"

"It must've looked funny," Ron says, "Although I liked the part where McLaggen got hit with a Bludger…"

"I honestly don't like either part," retorts Hermione, "Oh, alright. The McLaggen one was a bit funny."

"Thank you, my dear friends," I smirk.

"See, now look what you've done, she's going to get a big head about it now," Hermione hisses to Ron, and we all burst out laughing.

"There was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," says Harry, "Or are they still together?" There was a little edge to his voice.

Then, the bombshell hit me.

 _Harry Potter had feelings for Ginny Weasley._

Then the second bombshell hit me.

 _I didn't care. I felt no jealousy. Nothing more. No nothing. In fact, I actually ship it. Hinny? That works._

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Hermione giving me a sideways look, "Are you okay?" she whispers, "That Harry might have feelings for Ginny?"

"Hermione, I feel no jealousy. I feel nothing," I whisper back, "I'm out of love with him."

"Because you're in love with Mal—OW! Someone needs to take that textbook away from you," mutters Lilly, rubbing her arm. Ron nods in agreement.

"Insulting my height and insisting I have feelings for the ferret? You guys ask to be hit," I reply cheekily.

* * *

We had run into Luna that day, who gave Harry a slip of paper saying he had a meeting with Dumbledore tonight. We also had run into Lavender by the Gryffindor common room, and she and Ron had a big argument.

She was in a happy mood all day. She was in such a great mood, that she decided to "look over" my Transfiguration essay. AKA, help me finish write it.

"So," I ask Hermione, "Hopes for no more Ron and Lavender?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," says Hermione, "But they haven't talked to each other all day."

"That explains a lot," I say, "Look, Lavender feels threatened by you. She wouldn't feel threatened if the relationship was going smoothly. I wasn't threatened by Cho at all, not until she caught me off guard of course," I scowl, "But I suppose that kiss was a good thing…if we're out of love with each other, then that means the relationship would have never lasted long, and it's better to end it on friendly terms."

I watch with satisfaction as a small smile creeps onto Hermione's face.

"Well," a voice says, and we turn around, "I have to go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Bye!" I call as Harry leaves, "Tell us what happens!"

* * *

"You won't find it in there," sighs Hermione in exasperation.

Harry was trying to look for a Potion that might coerce Slughorn into giving him the Horcrux memory. He had also told us about the memory he saw of Hepzibah and her house-elf Hokey, and the fact that Voldemort wanted to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. I shudder at the thought. The Defense against the Dark arts curse…

"Don't start, Hermione," warns Harry, "If it weren't for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"He would if you'd just listen to Snape in our first year," mutters Hermione, "And you're going about it the wrong way. Only you can get the memory, it's not a question of slipping Slughorn a potion…The Prince isn't going to help with this. There's only one way to force people to do what you want and it's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal—"

"How do you spell 'belligerent?'" asks Ron abruptly, "It can't be B—U—M—"

"No it isn't," says Hermione, peering over Ron's essay, "What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's spell check ones, but I think the Charm's wearing off…" says Ron.

"It must," agrees Hermione, "Because we were asked how to deal with Dementors not Dug-bogs…and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

At 'Roonil Wazlib,' Lilly and I start snickering, and Ron glares at us.

"It's okay, we can fix it," assures Hermione, pulling the essay to her.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron says with a sigh as he leans back in his chair.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that," mutters Hermione.

"I won't," replies Ron, "Or maybe I will, maybe she'll ditch me."

I straighten up, "If you don't want to be with her, maybe you should just end it."

Ron sighs, "No matter how much I hint I want to end it, the longer she holds on. It's like going out with the Giant Squid."

"I could end it for you," I say in a sing-song tone.

"No," Ron says quickly, "It has to be me…"

"There," Hermione says quickly, passing the parchment back to Ron.

"Thanks a million," Ron says with a relieved smile, "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?" Hermione passes her quill to Ron, and we jump at a sudden cracking sound.

"Kreacher!" Harry says in surprise, as Ron spills ink all over his parchment.

"Master wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give—"

There was another crack, and Dobby appears next to Kreacher, "Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter! And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"I'm going to bed," I say, a tad sharply than I meant to, "Have fun with your reporting."

 _House-Elves. Harry is checking up on him with House-Elves. I mean, I knew this—but this was going too far._

I wonder if Dobby would tell Harry what he saw with us in the Room of Requirement the other day, and suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

I wanted to know what they had to say about Malfoy, so I hid in the balcony to eavesdrop.

"What are you up to, Harry?" Hermione asks him suspiciously, "Why's Lina upset?"

"I will go check on her," says Lilly, rising up and walking up the stairs.

"Well…" hesitates Harry, "They've been following Malfoy for me."

"Hey," Lilly's voice whispers, "Could I eavesdrop with you?"

I make a gesture for her to go ahead.

"Night and day," Kreacher was saying.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" says Dobby proudly.

Lilly and I share a look of thinly veiled disgust. I was this close to making stew. Ingredients used: Harry Potter.

"You haven't slept?" Hermione says in outrage, "But surely Harry, you didn't tell him not to—"

"No, of course I didn't," says Harry reassuringly, "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? Have either of you found anything?"

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaks out Kreacher, "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of—"

"I think I'm gonna be sick listening to this conversation," I mutter to Lilly, "If Dobby brings me up I'm doomed…" I knew Dobby was fond of me, but Harry came first with him and if Harry asks him—Dobby will spill the beans.

Translation: I'm screwed. See? See what I mean by a slick git makes everything complicated? I am not ready to give up my friends or reputation for that ferret.

If Harry found out that I knew the exact place Malfoy went to…

Lilly gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, as if she heard my thoughts. I feel relieved. _Well…at least I would have Lilly. Hermione too, perhaps._

"Dobby, you tell me," Harry was saying, "

"Has Malfoy been anywhere he shouldn't have?"

"Harry Potter, sir," says Dobby, "The Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students who keep watch for him as he enters—and one time he went inside with—with—Dobby has said too much!"

"With who?" asks Harry.

"Dobby cannot tell," he says firmly.

Lilly and I exchange a nervous look.

"Dobby, please," says Harry, trying to not lose his patience.

"It was Master's little friend," says Kreacher with a nasty smirk, "The one that went upstairs when we arrived."

"Lilly? Or _Lina?"_ asks Harry, an edge to his voice, as if daring Kreacher to say the latter.

"Er, the brunette..." Kreacher says.

"What?!" exclaims Harry, "All this time I was talking about where Malfoy was…she knew."

 _Screw you, Kreacher. Screw you. At least Dobby tried to keep me a secret._

"I have to go back to the dormitory," I mutter to Lilly.

"Perhaps he'll drop it," suggests Lilly.

I shake my head. Kreacher just ruined our friendship.

* * *

Hermione takes a seat on my bed. "He's angry," she says softly, "Ron was a little miffed too, but he's not that angry."

"I know," I say, my voice cracking, "Malfoy took me inside…I know how to get in…but he didn't tell me what he was up to. I'm in the dark as much as Harry is. I—I swear on the Styx."

Hermione pulls me into a hug, "So, you

really do have an affair with Malfoy?" she asks softly.

"I don't know what it is, but I wish it would stop so we can be the Golden Quartette again," I say before bursting into tears.

"Are you going to tell Harry how to get in?" Hermione asks softly.

I look up at her, and shake my head no, my eyes grim with determination.

If Malfoy wished for Harry not to know— _so be it._

What was I thinking? Harry has been my best friend from day one. He deserves to know. What is Malfoy? My…I don't know. He's my I don't know.

The point is, I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions.

I couldn't have both.

* * *

Well, Harry and I are no longer talking to each other.

 _What did he do?_

The nosy little asshole is using House-Elves to spy on you. Then—he got pissed because stupid Kreacher had to mention that I was with you in the Room of Requirement. My lips are sealed…which means this is all your fault, slick git!

 _Interesting, flower, that it's my fault Potter's a nosy git._

Harry hates me, and it's all your bloody fault, and that's all you have to bloody say?!

 _I am pissed at Potter, if that counts for anything._

Potter stew, slick git—we shall sit down and enjoy Potter stew.

 _I'll go get the cutlery._

I'm still pissed at you. In fact I cannot stand either of you at the moment. I'm debating between Potter stew and Malfoy stew. I honestly think Malfoy stew would taste better. It'll be dinner for Hermione, Lilly, and me.

 _...Of course you do._

I was actually glad because Harry and I were no longer on speaking terms. He was becoming more and more obsessed with what the hell Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement.

Ron wanted it to end. He'd talked to me earlier, and said that the two of us were cool, and Harry would come around. His logic was, 'who cares what he's doing, as long as he's not bothering us.' I was completely fine with this logic.

Now that I think on it, Malfoy hasn't said anything rude to my friends to their faces since the beginning of the year. Well, except Lilly, who he seemed to have a personal vendetta for.

The point was—Malfoy didn't bother, or talk to Harry since the beginning of the year. Can't Harry just leave it at that? One day he was going to piss Malfoy off and the rivalry would grow into something unimaginable.

The fact that Ron was okay with this and not Harry says something.

Hermione was exasperated and wanted Harry to focus on getting Slughorn's memory.

Lilly was indifferent.

Me? I was just done.

I was standing before Ron, Hermione, and Lilly as they were about to leave for Hogsmeade. If you were seventeen or turned seventeen by the end of April you were eligible for extra Apparition lessons in Hogsmeade—leaving me here with jealousy. Oh yeah, and Potter.

"We'll see you," says Lilly cheerfully, as Hermione gives me a hug.

"If it makes you feel better, I probably won't be ready by July," mutters Ron.

I watch as Ron and Hermione walk to Hogsmeade together with Lilly trailing behind. As the trio disappears, I sigh and turn towards the castle.

Knowing Harry would be doing something utterly ridiculous, such as stalk Malfoy, there was really nothing for me to do but go up to the dormitories.

I sit down on my bed. Everyone there was gone—Hermione, Lilly, Parvati, and Lavender were all of age. I would've hung out with Mandy, but she was of age too.

I hate my July birthday. Why couldn't I have been born before April? I sigh and pull the communication journal towards me. Yes. I am that bored.

Are you of age yet?

 _Unfortunately, no. Mine's June fifth._

July the twenty-fourth. I'm bored here, all my friends are gone.

 _You know where to find me._

What if Harry's stalking you again?

 _I'll know if Potter's here. Hurry up before he does get here._

I'll be there, slick git.

I swing off my bed and check myself in the mirror before leaving the dormitory. The common room was packed with people talking with each other so it was easy to slip past them all towards the portrait hole. I exit the common room, hearing the Fat Lady give a high-pitched giggle, "Where would you be going all alone? Off to see a lover, perhaps? You know, Violet and I once—"

"Save it. I have no lover," I hiss. I shoot her a dark glare before making my way up to the seventh floor. By the Room of Requirement, there was the same little girl that dropped her scales. She had the very same scales in her hands, and as I cautiously approached, she dropped the scales, her face holding the same terrified expression as last time.

"Hey, it's alright," I say softly. I bend down and help her pick up the scales, and again, she doesn't say anything, "Reparo."

I hear a buzz from my journal.

 _Is it you? Are you the one outside?_

Yeah, it's me, slick git. Who else could it be…wait a second! Slughorn's Polyjuice Potion disappeared…that's not a little girl, is it? IS IT? IT'S EITHER CRABBE OR GOYLE! You know what, you and Harry are unbelievable. I should walk away right now.

 _You wouldn't dare, flower. I'm coming to open the door right now._

The door opens, and Malfoy appears. "You are to keep guarding and tell no-one that I was anywhere with Lina Quimby, got that Goyle?" he demands of the girl.

The girl, AKA Goyle, eyes me distastefully before nodding. She then turns to Malfoy with a look that read, _'Lina Quimby, seriously?'_

I sneer at Goyle, "Well—I'm not exactly too fond of you either."

I walk in the Room of Requirement, Malfoy at my heels as he closes the door.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "So? Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls? Really? No wonder they don't look happy these days, I'm surprised they don't tell you to go screw yourself."

"Helps when the likes of Potter come here to stalk me," he sneers.

"Harry hates me," I say, my voice constricted, "And it's because of you."

What kept you from telling him?" he asks me softly.

I shake my head, "I don't know. He's been my best friend since our very first train ride to Hogwarts. Before we even knew what the words 'Gryffindor' and 'Slytherin' meant. Then…then…Ron told us all about Slytherin House and how evil they are. We bought in. And well, to be fair, you Slytherins kind of proved Ron's point during our earlier years, you were absolutely horrid to us, sealing our hatred towards the House of Green and Silver. Hell, I still hate most of you because you're Slytherins. When you told me about you being a Death Eater it went against everything I….but I still kept it a secret. I had so much power over you, if I opened my mouth to my Gryffindor friends, you would've been done for…why did you ever tell me—why did you trust me, Malfoy?"

"Something told me you were never going to tell," he finally says.

I peer at the bottles near Malfoy, and notice they were strongly familiar, "Is that Firewhiskey?" I demand. Never would I have ever thought Draco Malfoy would've been one for alcohol.

"Never you mind…" He says, "It's just been getting stressful."

"Take a break," I murmur, grazing my lips close to his.

He cracks open the bottle of Firewhiskey,

"Want some, flower? I have some sobering potion for later."

I had told Hermione I wouldn't drink underage again, but I found myself nodding slowly as he poured me some. She'd never find out, there was sobering potion—and I needed the burning taste back on my taste buds, the taste that took all stress away.

I down the large bottle, feeling elated, strong, and powerful, "I love this," I say breathlessly, a slight slur coming to my words.

He chuckles, "Drunk after only one bottle, you really can't hold your alcohol, can you?" He cracks open another bottle, and we each end up drinking half-and-half.

"Have I ever told you how much you complicate me?" I slur, pulling him closer.

"Multiple times," he slurs, pulling me closer. He pulls me into a hard kiss, and I kiss him back, as the two of us get lost in each other.

The adrenaline in me was pumping as he continues the kiss, kissing me not only on the lips but all over. We knew it was the alcohol talking, but neither of us make any move of stopping or pulling away—not even when we hear Goyle drop the scales from outside.

"I love you, Alina Ruby Quimby," he says passionately.

I blurt out, "I know now why I kept your Death Eater secret. I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

 **A/N: So, spicy chapter ending before I leave for vacation! xD Yes, there will be a rift between Harry and Lina for a while. It's usually not like me to write these types of scenes lol. Don't worry all they did was intense kissing xD And they confessed their love to each other! Of course, they're both wasted right now so... xD**

 **Also I think there are...two or three chapters...before the end of HBP! Can you all believe it, we are actually nearing Deathly Hallows! :) Also, Sectumsempra scene coming up! xD**

 **While you're waiting for little old me to update, you guys should check out stuff by Hufflepufferfish and Slytherin's-one-and-only because they're amazing xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	16. Of Sober Thoughts and Spells Awry

Of Sober Thoughts and Spells Awry

 **A/N: I'm here with the next chapter :) We arrived yesterday after a huge traffic delay that held us in the same spot for an hour and a half xD Anyways, the vacation was fun. We went to the beach sometime in the middle too. I loved it and especially the swamp tour where I held an alligator. Ooh, and also the French Quarter xD Around the end of it, we were walking the streets of New Orleans when some drunk guy yelled at my mom, "Why'd you give me up for adoption?" Then he was like, "Haha just kidding mama," and my mom and I were like wtf was that lol.**

 **I make no promises on the next chapter** **because I need to start my summer hw Monday. There is a lot and my A's are important to me xD Like literally my priorities, in order are: A's, this series, YouTube, QL, and somewhere at the very bottom is 'social life.' You'll love this chapter though xD**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Lina. Lina, damn it. Wake up. We took a bloody nap, it's three in the afternoon! Weasley and Granger will be suspicious of where you are…Parkinson will grill me…I wonder if Goyle's still out there…crap. Where did this bed even come from? Are we clothed…phew, we are."

"Huh?" I say groggily, opening up my eyes, "You know Hermione, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I told Draco Malfoy that I loved him. Funny, huh?"

"Thing is, I'm not Granger, and that wasn't a dream," the voice states.

My head was pounding as I pull myself up. I look around at my surroundings. I was in a bed with white sheets, and around it was a big pile of things.

 _The place where everything is hidden._

Wait, wait. I'm in a _bed._ With _who?_

I hate my life. Hermione and Ron would shun me if they knew what I'd done…Harry's already shunned me…I'd have Lilly, right?

"M—Malfoy…" I wonder, "What _happened?"_ A horrid thought comes in my brain. "Wait…I'm a _virgin,_ right?!"

"Still clothed, still a virgin. Well, remember I offered you the Firewhiskey?" He asks.

"I need hangover potion before I puke," I groan, "But yeah…I think so. So I really said that I _loved you?_ Crap, how _drunk_ was I?"

He hands me a cup of liquid, "It's the hangover potion, drink up. Anyway—you know what they say, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," he grins at me cheekily.

I down the potion and feel a little bit better, "Absolutely _no one_ I know said that. And we have to get out of here, quick. We have to get to our separate Houses and make up something. We're screwed. We're so screwed…" I murmur. My blood runs cold when I realize Harry's using the Marauder's Map to stalk Malfoy…well, he's already not talking to me.

 _A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts._

That means I'd loved him in my head. No. It was just him being ridiculous, yet again. What the hell is this?

"We have to do something," I blurt out, taking a step back, "Malfoy, we can't keep doing this. I don't know what this is…but we can't just meet in here and do things like this, it's…not right. I mean look what happened today."

"So, you want me to _completely_ leave you alone?" He asks me disbelievingly.

"No!" I exclaim, "That's not what I meant. I mean, we can't just kiss each other. It isn't what frenemies do. It's what couples do."

"So you're saying you want to become a…."

 _"_ _NO!"_ I snarl, "No, you insufferable git, that's not what I said at all! As if I'd date you. I'm saying that I need you and our arguments," I say honestly. "But I don't just want to kiss like we're paramours. I don't feel right. I feel like we're a dirty little secret. This isn't me, it isn't the Lina I know. I don't know what I said. I don't know if I said I loved you. I was drunk, and that's that."

He smirks, "So basically…this is your way of friend-zoning me."

"We were never in the romance zone anyways," I give him an exasperated look, placing my hand upon the doorknob.

"You're insufferable, but I need our talks just as much as you do," he says softly, "But just a little…" He presses his lips to mine and kisses me softly.

I concede, "Just a little. No strings attached. It means nothing."

"No strings attached," he agrees.

* * *

I walk back to Gryffindor tower, a million excuses running through my mind. Talking to Mandy? No, she was probably at lunch.

Speaking of lunch…

My stomach let out a loud rumble. Crap. I'll just eat a chocolate bar and hope it'll hold me over until dinner.

Ah! Visiting the House-Elves! Perfect.

I enter the common room to find Hermione and Lilly sitting on an armchair. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Hermione, Lilly. How were Apparition lessons? I was just visiting the House-Elves."

"For four hours?" Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," I say. "For four hours."

Hermione gives me a skeptical look before explaining that Apparition lessons went really well. She then turns to me with a sigh, "Listen to me, Lina. I'm your best friend, and I know _everything_ about you. So, have you been kissing any Slytherin ferrets lately?"

"How good a kisser is he?" asks Lilly eagerly.

I nearly choke on my chocolate bar.

* * *

Summer was approaching faster. Harry still refused to speak with me. Conversations went like this:

"Harry?"

Silence.

I had met Malfoy once during the next month. I'd also observed that he was getting thinner and paler, something that concerned me internally.

Just what _was_ this mission—and was it really worth it?

Ron and Hermione slid down on either side of me in the Gryffindor common room. Both looked nervous, which was understandable. Ron, Hermione, and Lilly were taking their Apparition tests this afternoon. I, meanwhile, had to wait until July because I was granted with an annoying late birthday. "Hey, Lina, check out this note from Hagrid," says Ron, handing it over to me with a shudder. I notice there were tears all over it.

 _Dear Harry, Lina, Ron, and Hermione,_

 _Aragog died last night. Harry, Lina, and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk; that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

 _Hagrid_

"Mental, isn't he?" shudders Ron.

"It's Class XXXXX in Fantastic Beasts Where to Find them," I note, "Should be Class XXXXXXXXXXXXX."

"There are rumors of an Acromantula colony in Scotland, but they are unconfirmed," starts Ron.

"Confirmed by Lina Quimby, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," I finish off, "Point is, I love him, but Hagrid doesn't know what a domestic pet is if it hit him in the face."

"That thing told its mates to eat the three of us!" says Ron indignantly, "And now Hagrid expects us to go cry over its big, hairy body!"

"Harry's going to take some Felix Felicis and find what Slughorn's memory is," Hermione informs me.

"Good, he can stop obsessing over the slick git," I sigh irritably. "Think he's coming around anytime soon?"

Ron sighs, "He's being an arse about you right now, but once he stops obsessing over Malfoy he'll come around, you'll see."

Hermione nods in agreement, "Ron, we have to go or we'll be late for the test. Bye, Lina, we'll see you soon and I promise he'll come around."

"Good luck," I call as they both leave, "Don't kiss each other too much!" They both turn to glare at me before Ron pulls Hermione gently onward.

Potions later that day was simply Harry, Malfoy, Ernie MacMillan, and me, and we all sat at different tables. Ah, yes. The joys of being one of the youngest in the year.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" asks Slughorn genially, "Not seventeen yet?"

We all shake our heads, and I scowl at the floor angrily.

"Ah well," says Slughorn cheerfully, "Since we're so _few,_ we'll do something _fun._ I want you all to brew me something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," hums Ernie, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing?'" snaps Malfoy irritably.

"Oh, surprise me," says Slughorn.

I flip through my book and find a Cheering Solution, and start work on that. Cursing the fact Lilly wasn't there, I follow the book as best as I can. Slughorn liked it in the end, though he liked Harry's better as usual since he had his Half Blood Prince book.

Harry lingers behind after the lesson, probably to try and get the memory—while the rest of us leave right away.

I quickly grab Malfoy's arm, "You can't keep going on like this; you have to tell someone what the mission is."

He merely glares at me, wrenches his arm from my grip, and stalks off before I could follow. I clench my teeth as he does so, walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I passed!" Hermione says cheerfully later that day, making her way from Harry to me. Ron follows glumly after her, and Lilly follows too.

"So did I," adds Lilly.

"That's great!" I exclaim, "Ron?" I ask hesitantly.

"They failed me just because I left half an eyebrow behind," mutters Ron scathingly.

"Half an eyebrow!" I gasp, "That does sound harsh…if it makes you feel better, I don't have an Apparition license either."

"No, it doesn't—you've gotten good, you'll have no trouble come July!" retorts Ron.

"Neither will you," I say, "We'll do the July test together, and you'll pass with flying colors. Just…concentrate on the eyebrows."

We both laugh.

* * *

"Lina! I need your advice!" demands Lavender angrily, flouncing down on my bed before I could get a word in.

I merely raise an eyebrow, indicating her to go on.

Lavender lets out a loud sigh, "I saw Ron coming out of the boys' dormitories with _her_ just now! Sometimes I think I should just end it. But I really like him, oh how I wish _she_ was out of the equation!"

I sigh internally, knowing that Harry was with them in his Invisibility Cloak. But she didn't know that.

I wanted to tell her to piss off and ask Parvati, but I get another idea. One that'll end this relationship for good. I look her in the eye, "Lavender, listen to me. All girls deserve a guy that will give them _their undivided attention_ above _all other girls."_

"But Ron isn't doing that!" exclaims Lavender in anguish.

"Exactly," I say firmly, adding some charmspeak to my voice, "So, here's what you need to do. You don't need Ron in your life if he's going to treat you like this. You should end it with him. Find a guy that will treat you right. Ron's not the _one_ for you. He isn't 'Mr. Right.' If he doesn't treat you right, end it."

Lavender suddenly looks determined, "You know what, Lina! You're right! I'm going to end it with Ron, right now!"

I look down over the balcony as Lavender yells at Ron. Ron, for the most part, looks relieved that she was ending it.

I smirk smugly. _Point, Lina._

* * *

The days were passing quickly by after that. Ron and Hermione had informed me about Slughorn's memory, and how Voldemort had asked him about Horcruxes, and what they are. I frown, seven Horcruxes? They make him immortal, kind of like if you bathe in the Styx—but with no vulnerable part.

I can only imagine Hades' reaction that someone's evading death. Once somebody gets rid of him, I wouldn't be surprised if Hades threw him straight into Tartarus, forget the Fields of Punishment.

As I walk back from the Owlery, I hear crying—familiar crying. I walk into a place I haven't been in since second year: Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle floats towards me, glaring at me up and down. She still hates me, doesn't she? "He doesn't want anyone here," she says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, out of my way," I scoff, walking straight through her and toward the source of the crying. I stop suddenly when I see Draco Malfoy hunched against the sink, trying to stifle his sobs.

"…Malfoy?" I ask gently, walking toward him cautiously.

Malfoy slowly raises his head to see my reflection, "I—I, he—he—he—my mission is to—to, he told me I had to kill the Headmaster!" He sobs, "And—and if I—I don't follow through….he—he'll kill my family! My mother! And—and—he—he'll kill _you!"_

 _Kill Dumbledore?! Who'd want to do that? More importantly, who would threaten a sixteen year old to do that?_

 _"_ _What?"_ I gasp, putting a gentle hand on his back, realizing how serious this was, why he was moody and stressed all year, "There has…there has to be another option!"

"Don't you get it?" He screams at me, "Once you're a Death Eater, you're a Death Eater. You can't just _hand in_ your resignation to Voldemort!" He laughs bitterly, "It's Death Eater or die. In fact that was my only damn choice in life, there were no other options!"

"We can grab your mother, the three of us can hide away until this thing's over!" I suggest wildly, "There's always another option."

"You aren't thinking straight," he mutters.

"You don't have to worry about me," I continue, "I'm surprised I lived till sixteen anyways."

"I do," He says suddenly, "I do have to worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if he killed you, Lina."

He pulls me into a kiss, and when we pull away, I say honestly, "I don't know what I'd do either."

Suddenly, Malfoy looks up sharply into the mirror. I frown, looking up at it too, and my blood runs cold. _Harry's reflection._

"I don't love her that way anymore…but you _never_ deserved her."

Malfoy grabs me and pushes me out of the way, turning angrily to Harry, pulling his wand out and flicking a nonverbal hex, which Harry blocked with his own wand. Harry shoots another hex at him.

"Guys, _please!"_ I beg, "Please stop!"

"Get out of the way, Lina!" snarls Malfoy.

Harry fires a Leg-Locking curse at Malfoy, which he dodges. Malfoy looks up at Harry, his face contorted into something unimaginable, _"_ _Cruci-!"_

My eyes widen, and I turn to stand in front of Harry, "Draco! It's an Unforgivable! Please _don't!_ Please _don't!"_

Harry starts, _"_ _SECTUM-!"_

"Harry, _please!"_ I beg.

 _"_ _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ bellows Harry, and I turn to stand in front of Malfoy, "Wait, Lina, oh my god!" Harry says, panicked as the curse hit me in the chest.

I gasp as I feel a painful slicing feeling in my chest and stomach, panting in small breaths, I fall into Malfoy's arms.

 _"_ _MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"_ I could hear Myrtle scream.

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU DO, POTTER?!"_ I hear Malfoy scream at Harry, "Lina—flower talk to me! Lina!"

That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

 **Draco**

"I'm so sorry, Lina," Potter was saying over and over, "I didn't mean for that to hit you."

"Well, it's not going to do much now," snaps Draco, "I've tried _every_ healing spell possible and the bleeding's getting worse. She keeps going on like this and soon I'll feel no pulse." His voice nearly cracks, "I'm taking her to Pomfrey."

Myrtle's screaming had attracted Snape. He walks over and examines her, "She needs the Hospital Wing. There may be some scarring but if she's given dittany immediately we might even be able to prevent that. McGonagall would kill me if I let one of her Gryffindors die. Draco follow me and bring Miss Quimby with you," Snape finally says, "And Potter…you stay here and wait for me," his voice was threatening.

He didn't need any telling twice. Draco quickly follows him to the Hospital Wing. "My goodness!" exclaims Madam Pomfrey, "Place her here on this bed, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape quickly pulls out his wand, _"_ _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur,"_ he repeats the spell over and over again until Lina's bleeding finally clears up, but she showed no sign of stirring.

"Poppy, dittany, quickly," Snape orders Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey hurries away to retrieve it and she quickly hands it to Snape, "The girl is to be given this immediately," says Snape finally, "I have a student to deal with but I shall be back. Also, Draco? Your taste in women scares me greatly."

With that, he walks off.

"I'll give her the dittany," Draco tells Madam Pomfrey. He gently puts some in her half-open mouth, "C'mon, swallow, flower," he says gently. He sighs in relief when he feels a little swallow from her.

He hoped it would turn out alright.

* * *

The second time he came over was two days later. By now, most of Hogwarts knew she was in the Hospital Wing, and it almost seemed as half the school had visited her at one point with all the cards and treats strewn around the place.

He looks at her once, squeezes her hand gently, and shakily opens the note his mother had sent him a day ago:

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _Over time I have come to grudgingly accept your relationship with Alina. A mother simply wants her son to be happy, which is why it breaks my heart to say this._

 _You need to end it. And by end it, I mean end it. You have to make her hate you again. Secret communication will not work, she cannot have any weaknesses for you during the war. It is for both her safety and yours. You are on different sides._

 _If you both make it out of the war safe and sound, I will use my influence to get rid of the contract between you and Pansy Parkinson, and do my best to convince Lucius. I will tell him that the connection would raise the Malfoy name above all._

 _Currently however, this isn't safe for you or the girl. You need to make it look like you never loved her in the first place. Once again, my deepest regrets. I hope you are doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Draco glares at it, and suddenly hears the clearings of multiple throats. He looks up to see Potter, Weasley, and Granger all glaring at him intensely.

"What do you want?" He spits at them.

Granger steps forward first, "Lina is a part of the Golden Quartette," she starts.

Weasley steps forward next, "You know what happens when you hurt someone in the Golden Quartette, ferret?" He sneers.

Potter steps forward, "The other three members will hurt you so badly you'll never walk again," he says in a low voice.

"I will make your life a living hell," threatens Weasley.

"I will break every bone in your body," threatens Potter.

"You don't want to know what I'll do," threatens Granger.

"So think twice before hurting her," they all say in unison, before they flounce out of the room in perfect step. Yep. That wasn't a heat of the moment threat. That was planned.

He looks down at the note once more, and gulps.

* * *

 **A/N: So…told you the Sectumsempra scene was here xD I didn't think anyone knew what was coming tbh. Reviewers commented on how mad Lina would be at Harry and how torn she'd be, but no one thought** ** _she'd_** **get hit instead xD Oh yes, and that note from Draco's mother. You can thank the beach for that evil plan, I came up with it there. Also, goodbye Ron and Lavender! I despise the pairing. I want to puke just thinking about it. Ugh. Anyways, yay, only one or two chapters before the end of Half Blood Prince! xD Can you believe we're so close to Deathly Hallows? Eek.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	17. The Lightning Struck Tower of Heartbreak

The Lightning Struck Tower of Heartbreak

 **A/N: Ahh it's the rare and mystical daily update! Take cover! xD So anyways this is kind of making up for the fact that I'm busy all week, and also for the vacation :) Plus I need to write an AU where Voldemort wins for Quidditch League Round 8 so I'm busy procrastinating on that too as well as starting my summer hw xD So, no promises on the next update.**

 **High school schedules were up for a bit, and I'm happy because my friend was failing algebra so I tutored her and she passed to geometry xD**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

He and Blaise were in the Hospital Wing later that day.

"Tough luck, mate," mutters Blaise, reading the note, "It's not even safe for _us_ to be hanging together anymore, since the Zabinis wish to stay neutral. Let alone _you_ hanging out with _her,_ and she's made it very clear which side she's on. It's wartime, I'm afraid. Love and war can be pure enemies."

"Hey, at least you can be with Daphne," snaps Draco, " _You_ fell for a neutral. _I_ fell for what'll most likely be a future Order member, Auror, _and_ Death Eater catcher. Ironic, a Death Eater and a Death Eater catcher. Not to mention she's under _Gryffindork protection,"_ he sneers. He feels a twinge of jealousy towards Blaise; the neutrals honestly had it the best.

"Draco," murmurs a voice.

"And she's spoken," smirks Blaise.

"Will you hush a moment, Blaise," says Draco irritably, "Lina, flower, can you hear me?" He slowly squeezes her hand, "I'm here."

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" she murmurs insistently, before lying still once more.

Blaise raises an eyebrow at that. "Things are looking bad for her side, Draco," he says grimly. "That's exactly it, though. I hate to say it but your mum has a point. Whether she likes it or not, you're Lina's Quimby's weakness, just like she's yours. The Death Eaters know about this, so if they want her to do something for them—if they want her to _betray Potter_ —they'll use you. Vice versa. Then you have to consider the fact that Potter may want her to do something that'd hurt you to aid the Light."

Lina murmurs something desperate in her sleep. Draco hushes Blaise and squeezes her hand again but didn't quite catch it.

"The Death Eaters don't know much. I've worked hard to keep the brunt of it from them," argues Draco, "And even _Potter_ wouldn't sink that low with her."

"You're right, Draco. They don't know much. But _Lilliana_ does."

"Damn Brooke."

Madam Pomfrey rushes over, "Boys, I would get out if I were you; Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom are coming to wish her well, and I don't want chaos in my wing!"

Draco and Blaise quickly leave, in no mood to deal with any of those three.

 _He made his decision. For her safety. For a long term chance at happiness with her. This will be, hands down, the hardest thing he's ever done._

 _Especially because the words Lina had murmured were, "Don't leave me." It was almost like she knew what they were talking about._

* * *

 **Lina**

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a familiar surrounding. Madam Pomfrey quickly hurries over, "How long was I out?" I ask her, struggling to pull myself up. My muscles were sore everywhere.

 _Where had Harry learned that curse? I mean, yeah, it wasn't for me, I get that, but…_

"It's Wednesday," Madam Pomfrey informs me.

 _"_ _Quidditch match!"_ I gasp suddenly, "Do you think I'll heal by Saturday?"

"No Quidditch for you, I'm afraid," says Madam Pomfrey sternly, "You need to take it slow. I want to keep you three more nights. You will be released in time to watch the match, but Gryffindor will have to make do with another Beater."

I gasp indignantly as she scrambles to fetch me a potion. _She did not just give me a Quidditch ban for the most important match of the year._ I look over at all the cards and treats and feel a rush of gratefulness as Madam Pomfrey comes back with the potion, "Drink this," she orders

I slowly drink the potion as she bustles off and hands me a couple chocolate cookies, "You need to eat," she says.

I nod. If it's chocolate, I'll eat it. I slowly take a bite and immediately feel nauseous, "Um, Madam Pomfrey? I don't really feel like eating just yet."

She nods in concern before she bustles off again. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey comes over, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Schrodinger are here to visit." She says softly.

I nod, gesturing for her that she can let them in.

"Lina, how are you?" asks Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey says food isn't agreeing with you, even chocolate?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I assure her, wincing as I adjust myself.

"You were out for three days," frowns Lilly, "We were worried."

"Where did Harry learn that?" I ask them, "It wasn't for me, but I want to know."

"It was from that Half-Blood Prince book," sighs Hermione, "There was a spell in there. _Sectumsempra…_ for enemies."

"Did he know what it would do?" I ask them.

Ron shook his head, "He didn't."

I sigh with relief and manage to sit up a bit straighter, "Can you _believe_ Madam Pomfrey said no Quidditch Saturday? It's the most important match of the year."

"What!" exclaims Ron, "She can't do that, Harry's already in detention every Saturday for the rest of the year! Gryffindor's best Seeker, _and_ their best Beater are now off the table!"

"Look at her, she's obviously in no condition for Quidditch, Ronald," snaps Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"I will be by Saturday!" I huff indignantly, "I'll go play even if everything's sore." I say stubbornly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," chuckles Hermione, "But in all seriousness, _no._ Gryffindor will have to make do with another Beater."

I glare at her.

"Harry's waiting outside," says Lilly, "He wanted to visit straight away, but Hermione kept him outside because she feared you'd lose your temper on him, and Madam Pomfrey said we aren't to agitate you."

"Eh, go get him," I tell Ron, who rushes outside. He appears moments later with Harry, who looked hesitant as he approaches me.

"I know you probably won't forgive me," He says softly, "But I really _am_ sorry."

"Part of it is because you didn't know what the curse did," I say coldly, "But honestly, _why_ is it such a big deal, alright—knowing what Malfoy's up to? Why couldn't you have just left it, why did you shun me, why _did you_ have to shoot that curse? I'll give you points there, I'll admit he was going to use the Cruciatus—he was just that pissed off. The _whole year_ was just _getting to him."_ I spit out, "And it took me _getting hit with a deadly curse_ for you to _forgive me."_

Hermione gasps.

I cut off her, "The point is, Harry, if you can accept me, if you'll leave him alone _unless_ he _deliberately insults_ you, I will forgive you," I finish, adjusting myself once more, "Ron's accepted me. Hermione's accepted me. Lilly's accepted me. Face it, you've seen him _breathing,_ and thought he was up to something. I get Malfoy made the first move in the bathroom, but honestly if you didn't hound on him so much in sixth year he wouldn't've lost his temper on you."

Harry considers me, before nodding, "I'll…I'll try and leave the git alone. And honestly, I was scared for you. I thought he was manipulating you, using you to get you closer to your father."

I grin, "I would hug you, but I can't move well. And I promise, Harry, it isn't like that."

He pulls me into a half-awkward hug while I was on the bed, and we talk about random things, the conversation completely going away from Malfoy, until Madam Pomfrey shows up and kicks Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lilly out.

I remember Harry's words, _"_ _I thought he was manipulating you, using you to get you closer to your father."_

That's not the case, right?

No. I'm just being ridiculous.

* * *

The next time I wake up, I call over Madam Pomfrey and ask how long I've been asleep. She said the night and a little into the day. It was noon Thursday. "Also, Miss Prior wishes to visit you."

"Let her in, please," I tell Madam Pomfrey softly, "Hey, Anne-Banana," I sigh as she approaches me, adjusting myself again, "How are you? How's the year?"

Anne gives me a small smile, "The question is how are _you,_ and the year's going great. I've been studying for exams."

"That's great," I grin at her.

Anne cautiously sits down on my bedside, "So…what exactly _happened?"_

I sigh, "Just for my own amusement, Anne-Banana, what has been going around this gossiping school?"

Anne giggles, "There are two rumors. One is saying that Malfoy cursed you and he's blaming it on Harry, which is the one most Gryffindors like to believe. They believe it was a ploy to get the Gryffindor Seeker and Beater out of the game, by blaming one and cursing the other. The other rumor is that Harry cursed you accidentally while aiming for Malfoy, which is what everyone else believes."

"Ah…you just have to love the mindless gossip that goes on in Hogwarts, don't you?" I sigh, "Second one's true, first one's crap. And what the hell with the first one, we're not even _playing_ Slytherin. Hell, we beat them already! We're playing Ravenclaw…I just remembered you're a Ravenclaw."

"Well, the ranking for Gryffindor really depends on this, right? They thought the Slytherins were plotting to get rid of Gryffindor's strong players and put them fourth on the ladder in two hundred years," says Anne, "And I am sorry-not sorry-to say—I will be cheering for my own House this time. I don't want Gryffindor fourth, but if Ravenclaw wins narrowly you have a shot."

I mock-glare at her.

"So, do tell me, why _were_ you in a bathroom with Harry and Malfoy?" asks Anne.

"Very long story and it's not meant for your ears," I say firmly, and she pouts a little, "Okay, a little bit. I was talking with Malfoy, we saw Harry, he and Harry fought, the curse hit me, the end."

"What were you talking about with Malfoy?" presses Anne.

"Just…stuff," I mutter.

 _"_ _Love stuff?"_ asks Anne teasingly, and I glare at her again.

"I wouldn't say that," I say carefully, "Part of me wants the year to end for the Greece wedding, but part of me thinks that it won't be the same again."

"The war," says Anne quietly.

"No. No. I'm leaving Percy and Annabeth out of it," I say firmly to myself, "Our friends back at Camp are on cloud nine right now. I'm not breaking that for them. I'm going to fight," I say firmly. "I'm of age July. When the time comes, I'm going to fight for the Order."

 _An Order fighter who has a friends-with-benefits thing going on with a Death Eater._

"We're in this together, Lin-Bean."

* * *

The next two days went by rather slowly, but I was slowly getting better and developing my appetite. I was also hardly ever alone unless it was class hours—Hermione made it her duty to help me catch up on the week's schoolwork, while Harry, Ron, and Lilly would spend their time entertaining me. Anne came by a couple more times, and Mandy also came to visit. Malfoy dropped by once.

"You have no idea how worried I was, you idiot," he had said.

I had grinned cheekily up at him, "Well, next time I'll _try_ not to get hit with a dark curse."

"Insufferable," he had muttered, before planting a kiss on my forehead and making his leave. I let a small smile creep its way onto my face.

Saturday morning was when Madam Pomfrey finally decided to release me. Harry had told me beforehand that he had gotten the third-best Beater in the fall tryouts, a fourth year called Ritchie Coote, to take my place, and assured that he was _nothing_ like McLaggen. He also told me that Ginny was to be Seeker, while Dean replaced her as Chaser.

Hermione and Lilly were the ones who came to get me for the match, seeing as Ron had to get ready to play and Harry had to go to Snape's detention. Madam Pomfrey fusses over me a little bit before finally letting me go with them.

"So, looking forward to the match?" asks Lilly cheerily.

"Yeah, though it would be better if she let me _play_ in it," I say honestly.

"Well, you need to take it easy," says Hermione firmly, "According to Madam Pomfrey you lost a lot of blood last Sunday when it happened."

"Since when were you my mother?" I retort at her.

"Yeah," adds Lilly, and we both burst into laughter.

"Well, I _am_ the mom friend, aren't I?" jokes Hermione, "After all, I am the one who thought to bring you a chocolate doughnut."

"We can all agree on that," I laugh as we approach the Gryffindor dormitories, "Gods, I need a change." I quickly change and put on Gryffindor attire before we go back down to the Quidditch Pitch and get seats, stopped by the occasional person who asked how I was doing.

Ron waves at us excitedly, and we all wave back at him. _"_ _Wish me luck,"_ he mouths.

The match starts, and at first I notice Ginny trying to go after the Quaffle, stopping and remembering she was a Seeker. I don't blame her, switching positions sounds confusing. Plus, I can only do Beater. Katie, who'd come back good as new, along with Demelza and Dean were on fire with the scoring. Ron was also doing pretty well with his scoring. Some went in, but he saved a lot. Soon, Gryffindor was up by 160.

Ginny suddenly swoops down to the ground. I assumed she was going after the Snitch. Chang was tailing her. I still don't like her, even if the Harry drama's over.

"YOU GOT THIS, GINNY!" I yell, even though she probably couldn't hear me.

Ginny lands, waving her arms to display the Snitch. I cheer in excitement as the Gryffindor Quidditch Cup was then handed to Ron. We all flood out of the stands to reach the team, who was currently being hoisted onto the shoulders of Gryffindor House.

I feel some people pulling me up, and squeal in surprise, realizing I still had sore muscles, "Hey! I appreciate it, but I didn't play!" I protest.

"You're still part of this team!" yells Ron gleefully, "We wouldn't be in the finals without you and your Bludgers!"

"Ron, that isn't true!" I protest, holding back a grin.

He waves me off, "Just enjoy!"

We let ourselves get carried into Gryffindor tower while we were on cloud nine. Gryffindor had won either way. When we get there, someone starts playing celebratory music, and a banner that says, _'_ _Congratulations Gryffindor Quidditch team'_ was pulled out.

"Hermione! Lilly! We won!" yells Ron in glee as they come towards us.

The portrait hole opens after a while, revealing Harry. People roar and shout, pulling Harry inside. Ron and I run over to him.

"We won!" yells Ron gleefully, brandishing the Quidditch Cup in his face, "We won! Four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry's face lit up upon seeing the Cup. Suddenly, Ginny was running towards Harry determinedly, and it looked like she was going to give him a hug, but then Harry kisses her in front of all of Gryffindor.

The whole room went silent. I see that Dean Thomas had now shattered a piece of glass, and Romilda Vane looked like she was about to throw something. Harry looks at Ron, as if to gain approval, and he nods with an expression that read, 'if you must.'

Someone starts the music again and the party starts up. I felt happy for them. No jealousy in sight.

* * *

The fact Harry and Ginny were now dating seems to interest a lot of people, especially girls.

"You'd think people would have better things to gossip about," says Ginny as she leans on Harry's legs, reading the Daily Prophet, "Three Dementor attacks and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if you've got a Hippogriff tattoed across your chest."

Ron, Hermione, Lilly, and I roar with laughter.

"What'd you tell her?" I ask Ginny.

"I said it was a Hungarian Horntail, much more macho," grins Ginny, and we all laugh.

"What'd you say Ron's was?" asks Harry in amusement.

Ginny smirks, "I said he had a Pygmy Puff."

Ron glares at her.

As June slowly approaches, Harry and Ginny's time was getting restricted as Ginny now had OWLS. In fact, we sixth years had hard NEWT student exams too, even though we're not taking the actual NEWT's until next year, so we were studying for that too. Hermione was still obsessed with finding out who the Half-Blood Prince was, even though we all told her on multiple occasions to drop it.

I was studying with Hermione one evening when I feel a buzz come from the journal. Little did I know how this very evening was going to impact me.

 _Is it possible for you to meet me in the ROR?_

When, slick git?

 _As soon as you can._

Let me just make something up.

"Hermione?" I tell her, "I'm going to go back to the common room and study there."

"I'll meet you there later, Lina," she answers distractedly, poring over her Ancient Runes translations. I quickly make my leave for the seventh floor. No one was guarding this time around.

 _"_ _I need to go to the place where everything is hidden,"_ I whisper to the wall. I watch as the door appears and I quickly open it and slip inside.

"It's done," murmurs Malfoy, his voice clipped, "I've been working, and it's finally done."

"Malfoy… _what's done?"_ I ask cautiously. I didn't like the way he said that.

He steps toward me, "Do you feel any soreness from the curse?" he asks me softly.

"No, and don't try and change the subject," I snap at him, my eyes flashing.

"You need to be careful tonight," Malfoy says firmly, pulling me into a soft kiss.

"I want you to tell me _what the hell_ is happening tonight," I say in a low, dangerous voice, _"_ _I will put you in the Hospital Wing._ Please don't tell me you're attempting to kill Dumbledore tonight," I gasp, knowing this is a possibility.

"It's not safe," he says, his voice clipped tight.

"Is it safe for _you?"_ I'm going to try and _get it through your damn head,"_ I say through gritted teeth, "There are other options. Please, let me help."

His face was contorted, "There's nothing you can do." He finally says.

This time, I was the one who started the kiss, slowly pulling away. _"_ _Please._ I love you," I blurt out. I don't know where it came from. I don't know what I was thinking. It just… _came out._

He looks me in the eyes, taking his jacket off and putting it on me, "I love you too."

* * *

I stumble into the common room later that evening to find Ron, Hermione, and Lilly looking frantic.

"Guys, what's going on?" I ask worriedly.

Hermione quickly pulls me aside, "Something's going to happen. Harry just came and left…he's going with Dumbledore to hunt a Horcrux."

 _"_ _What?"_ I gasp.

"Not only that, but we have to defend the school," says Ron, "Snape's up to something, Harry told us that he betrayed his parents to Voldemort just as much as the rat. And I hate to hit on a sore spot, but Malfoy's up to something too, and it isn't pretty. We think that with Dumbledore gone, something'll happen. Not only that, but Harry gave us Felix Felicis to take. He told us to tell Ginny and get as many people from the DA as possible with our coins."

I take a sharp intake of breath before saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? If I find Malfoy… Lilly and I will deal with getting more people, you two go get Ginny. She'll be in the library, I expect."

I rush up to the dormitory, Lilly at my heels. Luckily, Parvati and Lavender were nowhere to be seen. I fish through my bag for my old galleon.

"What does that do?" asks Lilly curiously.

I sigh, "Well, Lills, in fifth year we had a horrible Defense teacher that looked like a toad, Professor Umbridge. She wouldn't teach us practical magic, so a group of us formed 'Dumbledore's Army,' a student-led resistance group that taught practical magic. We used these to communicate. Now hmm…let's see."

I change the numbers and hope someone still _has_ their galleons. "Let's go downstairs," I mutter to Lilly, who nods. The common room was practically empty.

"You rang?" calls a voice, and we jump.

"Neville, I have never been happier to see you in my life. Hogwarts is in danger," I say breathlessly.

"Wait…what do you mean, _Hogwarts is in danger?"_ asks Neville, his eyes widening.

Lilly and I exchange a look. "Come along with us," says Lilly finally.

"We'll explain along the way," I add, "We'll meet up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

We walk to the library with Neville, explaining in detail about how Snape and Malfoy are up to something and how Harry left with Dumbledore, and how we needed to defend Hogwarts.

"I heard your call, Lina," says a serene voice, and we turn around to find Luna standing there.

"Oh, Luna, hey," I say, relieved someone else heard the call. We explain the whole thing to Luna as we round the corner and into the library.

"How many?" Hermione asks me.

"Two," I respond, "Neville and Luna. The DA haven't met in a year, we're lucky anyone answered at all."

"Right, strategy," says Ron. "So, I'll be taking Lina with me on offense to take on Malfoy. She's our best fighter and anyone can convince him not to do anything, it's Lina. Hermione, Lilly, and Luna, I need you three to cover Snape. Make sure he doesn't come out of his chambers for _anything._ As for Ginny and Neville, you'll be on defense and cover Lina and me if we get into any trouble. We'll shoot red sparks in the air."

My heart twinges a little. 'Offense to take on Malfoy…' _What is he doing?_ I know the mission, but…

 _To take on the guy I apparently love…no. There's no taking on. Only convincing not to._

"Does everyone agree?" asks Ron.

Everyone slowly nods, "Alright, let's go," says Ron. He whispers something in Hermione's ear before turning to me.

Ron and I share a look and hurry to the seventh floor. Suddenly, we hear a loud rumble from inside. "Er…Lina…" murmurs Ron. We take a couple steps back, my wand out in one hand, and my dagger in the other.

 _Oh Draco Malfoy, what have you done, you slick git?_

The door opens, and Death Eaters come spiraling out of the room. Our eyes widen in fear at the sudden attack, and Ron jumps and immediately sends out the red sparks for Ginny and Neville.

We start slowly fighting off the Death Eaters together, taking some down, but they were starting to become too much. Even with Ginny and Neville, it was like fifteen-to-four.

 _"_ _Crucio!"_ a voice snarls. I leap and dodge to avoid Bellatrix Lestrange's curse. We shoot curse after curse at the Death Eaters, and they were backing us away from the seventh floor. A Death Eater shoots the Dark Mark into the air.

Out of nowhere, I see a flash of platinum blond zoom past everyone and go up the stairs.

Then, I realize something. So, that git brought them here…as a distraction…while he attempts to kill… _crap._ I have to go stop him.

Fighting off the Death Eaters as best as I can, I dash up the stairs too, towards the Astronomy tower. All that was ringing in my mind was _I had to stop him from ruining his life._

"You nearly killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. Your attempts have been so feeble, I wonder if you're really putting your heart into it," Dumbledore's voice says.

"I'm not afraid!" I hear his snarl, "It's _you_ that should be afraid!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe," Dumbledore was saying.

"Draco!" I yell, stumbling up the stairs.

"What the _bloody hell_ are _you_ doing here?" He snarls furiously.

"I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake," I say breathlessly.

"How interesting, I never would've expected this relationship," muses Dumbledore, "Hello, Lina, how are you?"

"I'm good, Professor," I say through deep breaths, "You need to get out of here. There are Death Eaters…"

"Oh, I know. There are members of the Order of the Phoenix here aiding your friends in fighting here tonight," says Dumbledore.

"Get. Out." says Malfoy in a low voice.

"I'm not leaving," I say, taking deep breaths, "I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Then the Dark Lord will kill _you,_ you _insufferable girl!"_ he snarls in fury, "When he's done with your blood, he'll go after _my mother!"_

"I told you not to worry about me," I say, keeping my voice controlled.

"If I may interrupt," interjects Dumbledore softly, "No one has to get killed at all, Draco. I can send Order members to your mother and hide her likewise. Lina will be kept safe. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you and your loved ones more than you can possibly imagine. Let me help you."

"Listen to him," I say, my voice cracking, "Please." I try to lower Draco's wand arm, but it wouldn't budge.

He glares at Dumbledore, "When I used the Vanishing Cabinet…I got this far, didn't I? They expected me to die in the attempt, but I didn't. I'm the one with the wand, with the power, you're at my mercy now."

"No, Draco," says Dumbledore, "It is my mercy, not yours, that matters now."

Suddenly, we hear a crash downstairs. I gasp in horror as four Death Eaters make their way upstairs. "Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco! Well done!" A short, lumpy man exclaims in glee.

"He is not alone," says a short lumpy woman that could be his sister, "There is this one…" She looks at me, and I place my hand in my wand pocket.

"Good evening, Amycus," greets Dumbledore, "And you've brought Alecto too. Charming."

The woman gives an angry little titter, "You think your jokes will help you on your deathbed?"

"Jokes? No, these are manners," replies Dumbledore.

 _How could he be so casual? They want him to die!_

"Do it, Draco," says the other one. I realize with a shock this man…this man was _Lilly's father!_

"Ah, Fenrir, is that you?" asks Dumbledore.

"Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?" asks Fenrir.

"I cannot say that I am," says Dumbledore.

Fenrir grins, licking his lips, before staring at me hungrily. I couldn't help but shrink back behind Draco a bit, "But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore. Especially…girls."

"I'm shocked that Draco invited you inside this school…where his friends live…" says Dumbledore.

"I didn't invite him," he says quickly, placing a comforting hand behind my back, "I didn't even know he was going to come."

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," says Fenrir, licking his lips, "Not when there are throats to be ripped out, delicious, delicious…"

 _Lilly, I am having a serious conversation with you if I get out of this in one piece._

"I could do you for after's," he adds to Dumbledore.

"No!" snaps the fourth Death Eater, "The boy is to do it! Go on, Draco!"

I place a gentle hand on his wand arm, which was trembling to death. Clearly, he wasn't going to do it.

"Oh, it's this one!" screeches the woman, gesturing to me, "She's _influencing him!"_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO!" My voice rings out suddenly, _"_ _Stupefy!"_

 _"_ _Crucio!"_

 _"_ _Tela!"_

 _"_ _Imperio!"_

 _"_ _Protego!"_

"Snape!" calls the lumpy man, "It seems we've got a bit of a problem here. Draco doesn't seem like he's going to…"

"Severus," calls Dumbledore's soft voice, "Severus… _please."_

Before I know it, Snape raises his wand at Dumbledore.

 _"_ _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ I screech, but Snape quickly swifts down to dodge the spell, and raises his wand quickly again before I could do anything,

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra."_

 _"_ _NO!"_ I scream, tears clouding my eyes, as Dumbledore stands like a rag doll, before falling backward off the Astronomy tower.

"Out of here, quickly," says Snape.

"C'mon, nothing we can do for him," says Malfoy shortly, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"I have to help the others," I say, still shocked at what Snape did.

"Just a little further, _flower,"_ He says the last word like it killed him.

Suddenly, I was pushed on the ground, hard. I look up at Malfoy, my face tear-filled, "W—What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Siding with my real side," spits Malfoy in my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You're pathetic to think I _ever_ loved you, _Quimby._ " snarls Malfoy, "I never ever loved you. Pretending to like you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I did it, and now I have made the intimidating _Lina Quimby_ fall for me."

"You don't love me?" I say weakly, my lip trembling, "Our kisses mean nothing?"

"Of course I don't love you! I love Pansy! Oh, and newsflash, you're the worst kisser I've ever met," says Malfoy nastily, "No. I used you to get close to your father, and that's _all_ you're useful for. _You pathetic little family-less girl._ Have a nice life, Quimby. Or don't."

He sneers nastily at me before he runs off after Snape.

 _"_ _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I HOPE VOLDEMORT KILLS YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU HORRID SLICK GIT! GO TO TARTARUS!"_ I screech in fury after him, _"_ _OH, AND TAKE YOUR STUPID JOURNAL!"_ I toss it into the Forbidden Forest before kneeling down and sobbing.

* * *

 **A/N: Umm so...we've got a nice long chapter with lots of stuff. Is this the part where Ana runs from the angry readers? In that case...**

 ***runs for her life* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WAS BLESSED WITH A HEARTLESS MUSE! *hands muse as sacrifice***

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :) What am I saying, I'm probably going to get death threats for this one. T_T One more until Half Blood Prince ends!**

 **Please R &R :) **

**-Ana**


	18. A World Demolished

A World Demolished

 **A/N: *sniffs air* So, I got some death threats, some I hate you's…somebody swore at me, I think…this is fun muahaha xD And nope haha I really don't feel guilty for last chapter, nor do I regret anything that's been done. Nor do I mind people hating me, after getting bullied IRL in elementary school this is nothing xD I didn't** ** _kill Dralina,_** **necessarily, it is after all the final ship, I just…made them go through a setback of sorts ;)**

 **Here we are, last HBP chapter! Who knows I'd get this far, eh? :) Also, sort of forgot July 7 was the two year anniversary of the Lina series xD**

 **Ooh I started my summer hw, yay for no more procrastinating Ana! xD** **No promises on the next update. I always say this because whenever I'm on a chapter roll like this, something happens IRL that stops it and people end up having to wait. Plus, I have to do QL at some point xD**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I could hear Harry's angry yell from nowhere, _"_ _Malfoy you'll pay for what you said to her, you sick, heartbreaking bastard! And Snape! He trusted you!"_ My eyes widen and I pull myself up, trying to detect Harry, but I couldn't see him at all.

"Lina!" cries Hermione, rushing over towards me and gathering me up in her arms, "Oh, Lina, what happened?"

"I—It's M—Malfoy…he…he…"

"What did he do?" asks Hermione insistently, "What did that _ferret_ do?"

"He never loved me, he was never my friend; he used me to get close to my father!" I burst out in tears, "And me, I was so pathetic not to realize it. I should've known and I—I—I shouldn't have let my guard down for hi—him."

 _"_ _Aww,"_ a voice drawls, and Hermione and I spin around to face Lilly, who had her wand drawn at us, her eyes had a malicious look to them, " _Poor. Little. Lina._ All the easier it is for me to just end both of you now."

 _"_ _Lills?"_ I ask cautiously, "What are you talking about? We're your _friends_ …remember?"

Hermione clears her throat, "Um, yeah, that's _another_ thing. Lilly…isn't Lilly. When we were watching for Snape, she let him out before Luna and I could stop her, and she's actually…"

 _"_ _Brooke Riddle?_ Congratulations Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor," she drawls.

"You look _nothing_ like her!" I gasp.

"I used Polyjuice, you daft idiot," she snaps, and rolls her eyes, "In fact, it should be wearing off, right…about… _now."_

Hermione and I watch in pure horror as Lilliana Schrodinger's blonde hair turns into a pitch black color, how her blue eyes turn an obsidian color, and how her height shortens a bit—revealing Brooke in all her glory.

"Yes," she chuckles softly, "I've been playing nice, innocent, _Lilly,_ all year."

"You pretended to be my friend! I told you things!" I gasp angrily.

"That was the _point,_ wasn't it, you oblivious little idiot?" says Brooke exasperatedly, "I was supposed to gain your trust. I was _supposed_ to get you to _tell me things,_ which I then reported to our father in the girls' lavatory. Oh, _Alina,_ you pathetic little idiot. First, you fall for Draco's lie, he was always Pansy's, you know…and now… _this."_

My lips tremble at her mention of Malfoy. He always seemed to hate Parkinson—probably another one of his stupid lies. I bet that damn slick git is probably sitting down thinking of how pathetic I am and having a good laugh with her.

"So _that's_ what you were doing in the bathroom in the wee hours!" snaps Hermione angrily, "My bed was nearest to the bathroom, I _heard_ muttering in there!"

"I assumed you had to go at night," I gasp in indignation.

Brooke raises her wand at us higher, "And now, I can _eliminate_ you. You wouldn't have the heart to hurt _poor little Lilly,_ would you?"

"Oh, I don't have the heart to hurt _Lilly,"_ I say softly, "But I _do_ have the heart to hurt _Brooke._ Hermione, _now!"_

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_

 _"_ _Impedimenta!"_

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione and I yelp and dodge the green light.

 _"_ _Petrificus Totalus!"_

 _"_ _Crucio!"_

 _"_ _Tela!"_

"Oh, what am I thinking, I'm a demigod," I mutter, before pulling out my knife. Brooke, surprisingly, had one of her own. Hermione was reduced to watching in horror as Brooke and I start parrying each other viciously, and fighting knife-against-knife.

"Come on, Lina, you got this," mutters Hermione nervously.

"Where did you get a knife?" I growl, my voice constricted.

"Father trained me for _every_ situation," she retorts, nearly defeating me, but I bounce back, nearly disarming her.

It continues like that for a while, both of us leaving wounds on each other, until I finally disarm her. "I have been _training_ for _ten years,"_ I say through gritted teeth, pulling the knife closer toward her throat, the anger towards Malfoy switching targets, "Four out of these ten were with the _best swordsman that I ever knew._ You _cannot_ beat me in a knife-fight. Now, are you going to drop this? I don't want to kill anyone."

 _"_ _Hermione!"_ I hear Ron's frantic voice, and as soon as Brooke hears Ron, she disappears into Black Death Eater dust, leaving me to hold a knife at thin air.

 _No wonder she never wore short-sleeves! I thought she gets cold easily…Merlin I'm no Ravenclaw._

Ron immediately wraps her up in a hug, and I reflect on tonight.

 _I don't have that anymore._

 _My 'friend' is actually evil._

 _Dumbledore is dead._

 _I'm oblivious._

 _I hate tonight._

"Lina!" calls another worried voice.

I look up, "Sirius!" I exclaim, running into his arms and attempting to hold back the tears. He pulls me into a tight hug as I finally let the tears out.

He cups my face, "What happened to you?" He finally asks me, concerned.

"L—Lilly, the new transfer, my supposed friend, she's well, she's actually B—Brooke Riddle," I manage to get out. I was more upset about Malfoy, but I didn't want to say that in front of him.

"What was Dumbledore thinking, letting a new transfer into the school during these times!" exclaims Sirius angrily.

I look up at Sirius hollowly, "Sirius…Dumbledore is dead. Snape killed him." I then burst into more tears.

"No!" gasps Sirius, as if he expects it all to be a cruel joke. He then looks down at my tear-stained face to see that I was utterly serious. "Snape, when I get my hands on the greasy…"

"Are the Death Eaters gone?" I finally ask him.

Sirius finally nods, "They attacked and left," he says solemnly, "No one got killed, except one Death Eater hit by their own killing curse."

"And Dumbledore," I add hollowly.

"And Dumbledore," he sighs sadly, "Come on, let's go to the Hospital Wing and get you fixed up."

* * *

I sit in the Hospital Wing, my fingers shakily closed on the Calming Draught Madam Pomfrey had insisted on giving me before turning to tend to Bill Weasley, who'd suffered some serious injuries. I'd finally kept the tears at bay. Everyone was surrounding my bed as I tried to tell the details of Dumbledore's death.

"…S—So, M—Malfoy was there, and he—his mission was to kill Dumbledore, b—but he couldn't do it, then…then there were Death Eaters, a—and Snape came. I—I shot the Expelliarmus. It missed. Next thing you know, Snape had hit him with the Ki—Killing Curse!" I explain.

Just then, Harry comes into the Hospital Wing, looking worn-down.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asks immediately, pulling him into a hug, followed by Lupin.

"I'm fine," He mutters. He rushes over to my bedside, "Lina, I'm so sorry…I saw it all, where that bastard shoved you and said he wanted nothing to do with you. I should've done something then and there, but I was so focused on getting after Snape."

"It's alright, really," I mutter softly.

"How's Bill?" He leans over to see Bill, "Can't you fix the marks with a charm or something?"

"I've tried everything I know, but there's no cure for werewolf bites," says Madam Pomfrey.

"He wasn't bitten at the full moon!" protests Ron, "Bill won't be…"

"He won't be a real werewolf," reassures Lupin, "But he may have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Snape killed Dumbledore," says Harry bitterly.

"We know, Lina told us," says Tonks softly, "I'd like to hear both versions. Harry?"

"We arrived back on the Astronomy tower," says Harry, "Dumbledore was weak and ill. He realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps come up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak—and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him. Lina—" He turns to me, as if asking my permission on whether he was allowed to tell them or not.

I finally nod slowly, realizing I may lose the favor of the Order members, and Sirius' caring for me.

"—Lina came up the stairs, telling Malfoy he had other options; that he didn't have to kill Dumbledore. Then more Death Eaters came—and Snape, Lina's Expelliarmus failed, and Snape did it. He killed Dumbledore," says Harry.

Sirius looks at me questioningly, "You have a…understanding…with _Draco Malfoy?"_ he asks.

"I _had,"_ I say bitterly, before bursting into tears, "I know…I'm horrid for understanding with a Death Eater…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…he—he used me! I'm sorry…please…don't…"

"Lina, drink the Calming Draught," says Hermione soothingly.

There were numerous gasps around the room, before Ron breaks the silence angrily, "What the hell did he do?!"

"He—he used me. We—we never had an understanding," Tears cloud my eyes, "A—After Dumbledore died, he—he literally du—dumped me on the grass and said—said pretending to like me was the worst thing he'd ever done! I want to _end him!"_ I say angrily, "That _two-timing bastard_ will _pay_ for what he did to me. Draco Malfoy is _mine_ to end!" I snarl.

Hermione puts an arm around me.

"Malfoy's going to hell," growls Ron, "Or what did you say—Tartarus! He's going there."

"So is Snape," says Harry darkly, "They're both getting it from me."

Ginny, still processing what she'd just heard, nodded along with Ron and Harry, "Guys, listen a moment." She says.

We could hear the faint song of a creature in grief. The song of a phoenix.

Just then, Professor McGonagall burst into the room. "Molly and Arthur are on their way," she says. "Harry, Lina, what happened? I heard you were with Professor Dumbledore when it—when it happened."

"Snape killed Dumbledore," says Harry bluntly.

"I can't believe it," she murmurs, nearly falling over before conjuring a chair.

"I'd love to know what Snape told Dumbledore to convince him whose side he was on," says Tonks.

"I know," Harry says, "Snape passed down the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he didn't realize what he was doing, he was really sorry they'd done it, sorry they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" asks Lupin incredulously.

"Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James," adds Sirius.

"He didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," adds Harry, "Because she was muggle-born, 'mudblood' he called her…"

"It's my fault," says Professor McGonagall quickly, "I told Filius to fetch Snape to help us…but if I never did, Snape might've never known the Death Eaters were here and he wouldn't've killed Dumbledore."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," assures Lupin.

"We were patrolling everywhere…" says Professor McGonagall, "I don't know how they got in."

"I do," says Harry, explaining about what Malfoy was doing. It brought back a fresh wave of tears.

 _End him. End Draco Malfoy._

"I messed up," says Ron, his voice trembling, "We were looking for Malfoy, but he got past all of us."

"It's my fault," I sob. "I was the one that went after him! I was there! I could've ended it all! Shot a curse, I could've done something! I—I should've stunned Malfoy or so—something. B—but I let, pointless love get in my way. And it isn't even real. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's neither of your faults," says Sirius firmly. "Ron, you fought brilliantly. And Lina, that was probably what the ferrety bastard was planning all along, to do that. You fought valiantly. It's no one's fault but Snape's and Malfoy's."

I try and manage a shaky nod, while pulling a small square of emergency Ambrosia from my pocket and munching on it.

"It's my fault," says Hermione hollowly, "I shouldn't have let Brooke get the upper hand so easily. She managed to get Snape out…and he ended up killing Dumbledore."

"We didn't know who Lilly was," interjects Harry firmly, "It's not you."

"It all happened so fast," says Tonks. "Snape was there, he ran so fast, and he cast a barrier between us and him…"

"We assumed he was in a hurry to stop the Death Eaters going up the tower," adds Professor McGonagall.

"He was," says Harry angrily, "But to help them…not stop them…"

"Git," mutters Sirius darkly under his breath.

"We just let them pass," says Tonks hollowly, "Then, they were out again and we were fighting again—I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what—"

"He shouted 'It's over,'" reveals Harry solemnly. "He did what he meant to do."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come by soon. Mr. Weasley was shocked to hear of Dumbledore, but all Mrs. Weasley focused on was Bill. That resulted in her and Fleur having an argument over Bill's scars, Fleur arguing firmly that she doesn't care.

"You see!" Tonks shouts heatedly at Lupin, "She doesn't care!"

"For the last time, Moony, you are being ridiculous," growls Sirius at his friend.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" He argues back, "Tonks deserves someone _young_ and _whole!"_

"She wants you," says Mr. Weasley, "And young and whole men don't stay that way forever."

"This…this is not the moment to discuss it," says Lupin tightly, "After all, Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would be happier that anybody to know that there can be love in this world," says Professor McGonagall curtly.

I feel the tears come back again. _No love. No love for Lina._

 _End him. End Draco Malfoy._

Harry's was just euphoria—Malfoy's was fake. Maybe it's to be kept that way. It's just to show the world that Lina Quimby doesn't need a guy to control her. But why does this hurt more than when Harry and I ended it? Is it because Harry still wanted to be my best friend?

 _Or was it because this time, I'd actually fallen? Next time, I won't fall for anyone. Ever._

Professor McGonagall said she had to meet with the Heads of Houses, and she took Harry with her. She also told the rest of us to go back upstairs to our dormitories. Madam Pomfrey said I didn't need to stay at all, but once again insisted that I take it easy.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I make our way up to Gryffindor tower. I realize how used I was to Lilly's presence. But Lilly wasn't Lilly anymore. She was never Lilly. She was Brooke, and I was pathetic enough not to realize.

And I realize with a jolt, _was that why Malfoy had hated her so much? He knew all this time and couldn't tell anyone._

 _'_ _No,'_ I think, fighting back the lump in my throat as I walk. He was probably faking the hatred for me. He was with Brooke all along. He is in love with Pansy Parkinson. _I,_ I was just the mission. He's a jerk who I want to kill, but he's a good actor.

We slowly make our way to our separate dormitories. My bed was in between two beds. One was Hermione's. The other used to be Lilly's, and it was stark empty. Brooke had somehow managed to take her stuff with her, she probably went off to wherever Voldemort was staying. _Malfoy Manor._

"Lina, are you sure you're alright?" asks Hermione softly, "I swear, he doesn't deserve you."

"I'm fine," I reassure her. I realize I still had on the jacket Malfoy had given to me during our last meet in the Room of Requirement. Taking it off, I realize it smells like his cologne. Holding the jacket tightly like a stuffed animal and inhaling his minty scent, I let sleep overtake me, hoping this was all some demigod nightmare.

* * *

Lessons were suspended, exams were postponed. People were pulling their kids out of Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, it was _not_ some demigod nightmare. I know I have a problem, but I started going to sleep with the jacket every night. That was what kept me sane. To the others, it looked like I had gotten over Malfoy easily. _'_ _That's our Lina,' they'd say._

To me, I needed that jacket to keep up appearances. Ron was pissed that Malfoy wasn't at Hogwarts so he could pound him, and I told Ron that it was alright—but he didn't seem satisfied. Exams were over eventually, and I'd spent all my time around Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny until the end of the year.

But the dynamic changed. Harry-Ginny. Ron-Hermione. Well, they weren't together, but you could tell by the closeness. Oh right, forgot about me. Lina-

Hermione knew me best, she could still tell I wasn't quite alright, and it took me daily reassuring her. I knew it would take a lot of emotion-hiding to convince Annabeth.

I had told Anne all, about how Dumbledore died, how Malfoy ended things, and how Lilly was Brooke. I had a good cry with her, but that was the only time.

It was clear blue the day of Dumbledore's funeral, something that seemed to mock everyone. The Hogwarts Express was leaving an hour after the funeral. It almost seemed surreal that I'd go back to happy couple Percabeth during a time like this—a time of war. It almost seemed surreal that I'd go to a wedding I was once ecstatic about. But I'd promised myself I'd leave them out of it, I promised myself they wouldn't know how serious things are. That goes for Jason and Piper, too. That goes for everyone, even Chiron. That secret would be with two people: myself, and Anne.

I put on black attire and top it off with Malfoy's jacket, trying to make it look like a cardigan. "Gryffindors," calls Professor McGonagall, "After me."

I trail behind Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, my head bowed down. Harry had his arm around Ginny. Ron had his arm around Hermione. We find seats near the front row as more and more people arrive. It's almost like the whole Wizarding World showed up. Probably because the whole Wizarding World _did_ show up. A strange tune was being sung by the merpeople in the lake nearby. Hagrid was even with his giant half-brother that Harry had told me about, and poor Hagrid's eyes looked like they were swollen shut.

Suddenly, I feel someone slide their arm around me. "Hey, Lina, thought you could use a bit of cheering up," a voice says softly. I slowly look up to find Fred next to me.

"Hey, Fred," I give him a shaky smile.

"Ron told us," he finally says. "He told us what that…that… _ferret_ did," he spits the word 'ferret' angrily.

I see people paying their respects for Dumbledore, sparks being raised in memory. I see a short wizard come up to give a speech. I think of Malfoy. My lips tremble violently as I find myself sobbing in Fred's chest. He holds me and soothes me, and over my shoulder I could see that the Centaurs had left their tribute.

I feel someone slide on my other side. "I snuck away from the Ravenclaw side," whispers Anne as I squeeze her hand.

As the wizard continues his speech, people slowly start raising their wands in the air. Fred, Anne, and I follow, as the whole area was silent. Tears streak my face as I held up my wand in the air, and I know things will never be the same again. No more elated sneaking out to meet Malfoy. No more Malfoy _period,_ just his damn jacket. No more Dumbledore. No more security. Daily disappearances. _War approaching._

It was _a world demolished._

* * *

"I won't come back to Hogwarts even if it does reopen," says Harry firmly.

"I kind of assumed," Hermione tells him sadly, "What will you do? Stay with Sirius like last summer?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore said he wanted me to go back to the Dursleys' once more," sighs Harry, "But it's one visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"Where will you go if you don't come back to school?" asks Ron.

"I think I might go back to Godric's Hollow," mutters Harry, "I've got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"Wouldn't Sirius be worried?" I ask.

"He'll understand, Lina. Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" replies Harry. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right—and I'm sure he was—there are four of them still out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

"We'll be there, Harry," says Ron finally.

"Where?" asks Harry, bewildered.

"At your aunt and uncle's house," says Ron, "And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going."

"No…" protests Harry.

"Hey, we're with you no matter what happens," I say firmly. Ron and Hermione nod firmly in agreement.

"But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hallow," adds Ron.

"Why?" frowns Harry.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" says Ron.

Harry stares at Ron like he was crazy for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah."

I nod, "My two best friends, Percy and Annabeth, are getting married in a month. It almost seems surreal, doesn't it? Weddings?"

Harry nods in agreement, "It doesn't seem right, does it?"

"When're Bill and Fleur marrying?" I ask.

"August the first, I think," says Ron.

I nod, "I'll be there, by the twenty sixth of July. I'll be with you for this, Harry, I promise," I nod firmly. My heart twists into a knot. If I leave to be with Harry for the Horcrux Hunt; that means I can't tell anyone at Camp where I'm going. It's not safe to send letters. I have to leave them hanging.

"I promise," says Ron firmly.

"I promise," adds Hermione firmly.

It hurts me to think I'd leave a letter and then leave Camp Half Blood without warning, most likely by Apparition. Even if I don't have a license, I'll be seventeen by then, they can't track me if I Apparate.

But it needed to be done. I couldn't drag anyone into _my_ mess.

* * *

I say goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I realize there's no seventh year for me. I haven't told Anne, I didn't plan to. "C'mon, let's go back to the floo," I say softly to Anne.

When we floo back, I was greeted by Percy and Annabeth, oblivious of my Malfoy problem, oblivious to what was going to happen—what I was going to do to them two days after their wedding.

Anne begins talking to Harley, who came to see her, while I turn around to face Percy and Annabeth.

"Fire-Girl!" exclaims Annabeth, pulling me into a hug, "How was the rest of your year?"

I nod, "It was good."

Annabeth gives me a look, before saying, "Hazel and Frank are here and excited to see you."

"Frank's made chocolate brownies to celebrate," adds Percy, pulling me into a hug.

I slowly nod, "Well…we'd better not keep them waiting, should we?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is our chapter. If you still feel like killing me, there's no one left to make Dralina better xD Anyways angsty Lina, and do you blame her? She 'lost' her love and war's approaching...I tried to do a Draco POV scene but they all sucked so I'm going to see if I can get one in next chapter.**

 **And y** **es, Draco did know what he was doing when he gave Lina the jacket btw. He wanted her to have something of him xD**

 **Percabeth wedding's next! xD**

 **Yes, Lina will be in the Horcrux Hunt, and you'll have to read on to see how this affects Anne, Percy, Annabeth, and everyone at Camp xD Also, how much shall our Draco regret everything when our Lina doesn't show up at Hogwarts? xD I have like nothing planned for the Horcrux Hunt lol. The only scene I planned was the Malfoy Manor one xD And some of Hogwarts.**

 **I hope you like the chapter :) (hopefully you're done death-threatening me, lol)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	19. Percabeth Wedding and Leaves

Percabeth Wedding and Leaves

 **A/N: So, here is our next chapter! Our summer chapter…Percabeth wedding ayyy! xD Now, I cannot write weddings. Or fluff. So apologies if this doesn't meet your expectations :) This is also our lovely summer chapter, coupled with a sweet surprise!**

 **More summer hw done. A ton more left. Haha, still didn't start Round 8 QL xD In my defense, I have writers block! No promises on the next update.**

 **EEK we are nearing 200 reviews! Thanks so much guys! xD**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"So," asks Annabeth, taking a deep breath, "How do I look?"

I was speechless, my inner Percabeth shipper finally emerging—my fairy tale couple. "Percy will love it."

Piper, Hazel, and Anne nod in agreement. Just to mention, Hazel was staying at the Hades Cabin with Nico, and Frank was staying in the Ares Cabin.

"You guys look amazing in your bridesmaid dresses, by the way," says Annabeth, "We should go pay for these."

"You know, all I can think about right now is 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding,'" comments Piper. We all share a grin, minus Annabeth—we'd watched it in the Cabin together just yesterday through a small television.

"Don't tell Annabeth that," I say, and we burst into snickers. My heart pangs—it would be hard to leave them.

"You have to consider Annabeth isn't a Greek, and Percy isn't a foreigner," adds Hazel, causing more muffled laughter.

 _Where were Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Were they okay?_

We pay for the dresses and hop back into the security van, where Argus drives us back to Camp Half-Blood. "I can't believe how soon it is," gushes Hazel, "It's July the twentieth…tomorrow Camp Half-Blood goes to Greece!"

"How exactly does that work?" questions Anne, "How does all of Camp go to Greece?"

"Well, I'm assuming like a private plane or something," I muse. "I suppose floo, but that would require everyone knowing about the Wizarding World."

 _Which is in utter destruction._

I pull Malfoy's jacket—which I still wore—closer to me as Argus continues driving. The girls all knew about the breakup—apparently I'm a sleep talker.

"Opa!" exclaims Piper suddenly, and I laugh and reply, "Opa!"

 _Gods…how was I going to leave these girls?_

* * *

It turns out that we were going to have all of Camp Half-Blood, plus Percy's mom and Annabeth's dad, all in a private plane. For twelve hours. Well, minus Nico and Will. They're shadow-traveling. But twelve hours. In the same space as everyone. And there are a lot of rivals. I wonder how long we'll all last without killing each other. Also, I pray Zeus is forgiving.

I'm thinking about Apparating there instead, but then my friends would want an Apparition ride too, and I don't really want to risk Side-Along.

Drew was already currently pissing me off. She'd gone to college but decided to come back one last summer for the wedding. Then, sayonara.

Oh yeah, back to Drew pissing me off. So anyway, she opens her annoying pie-hole and says,

"What's with the jacket, Lina?" asks Drew sweetly, coming up to where Piper and I were.

"What do you mean?" I ask her coolly.

"You _always_ have that jacket with you," comments Drew. "You sleep with it. You wear it. What's with it? Did _a guy_ give it to you?" Suddenly, she snatches it off my hands, "What if this were to mysteriously end up in the fire?"

"I will make your life a living hell," I say, my voice low, " _Give me the jacket."_

Drew slowly takes a sniff, "Ooh, mint cologne, you must've had a keeper," she mocks, "There's even a blond hair on it," she plucks it off, "He's a good keeper in fact, he knows he should stay away from the likes of you."

"Look, just give it back to her," demands Piper, taking a yank of the jacket.

"I think she can spend the rest of her time here at Camp doing garbage duty, don't you think?" I interrupt softly, "Oh, yes, I was _stupid_ to think he loved me. He's a _Death Eater,_ after all. _Pathetic little Lina._ But no, I will not give you the satisfaction. I may be pathetic, but in this situation, _you_ are the pathetic one for even approaching me." I slowly point my wand at her.

"What're you going to do with that, shoot a spell at me?" sneers Drew.

 _"_ _Accio jacket."_ I say calmly, letting the jacket zoom into my arms, "In case you haven't noticed, Tanaka, I haven't bawled like a little baby once to you during this breakup. However, I've seen _you_ do it, _many times._ Don't make me tell the Camp what I saw."

"I hear you in your sleep," challenges Drew, _"_ _Draco…Draco…Draco…don't leave me…don't leave me...I love you…"_

I pull out my knife and start twirling it in my hands, _"_ I have no qualms about giving you a nice little bed in the infirmary. I can be rather _…_ _vicious,_ as you already know." I say softly, imitating Merope's way of threatening people.

Piper interrupts, "Drew, as the second in command, I'm going to ask you to stop provoking the head counselor." She says in a clipped tone, "You see, I'd hate to see her waste her energy on you. Unless, of course, you want to do our laundry as well as garbage duty."

Drew gives Piper a glare. She looks between us before stalking off.

"Lina, if you ever want to talk…" begins Piper, "I mean, I can't imagine losing Jason…"

 _"_ _I am done talking,"_ I tell Piper coldly, pulling over the curtains to my bed, "There is nothing to talk about. I am not upset about it anymore. Goodnight."

I could hear her distressed sigh from outside.

 _"_ _Why won't she let us in?"_

I can't.

It's not safe.

Especially when I take my leave.

* * *

"Ready, Fire-Girl?" asks Annabeth, sitting down in her seat of the plane.

"Since we've got seats as far away from Drew as possible, yes," I remark dryly, taking a seat next to Anne. Even Chiron, who secretly-not-secretly shipped Percabeth, was going to fly with us.

"Flight to Athens is taking off shortly," a female voice rings through the speaker. The pilot was a former Camper from ten years ago, Atlanta. "Please put on your seatbelts, you never know what Zeus will do. Um, don't kill each other on the way, please."

Everyone roars with laughter.

"So, not killing," I muse, "So…we can do some _maiming?_ I have pepper spray and a couple targets."

"Wha— _Lina!"_ exclaims Annabeth, as Anne breaks into snickers.

So, here's what happened on the lovely flight…this alone should be a reason _not_ to stick all of Camp in a confined space together.

 _Hour One: After we could take off our seatbelts, Mark did something to Sherman, causing there to be a full blown fight and people being on 'Team Sherman' and 'Team Mark.' It probably did not help that I was eating chocolate bars and yelling, "TEAM SHERMAN!"_

 _Hour Two: Zeus nearly tried to kill us all with a huge storm plus turbulence and Percy was scared to dear life. Clearly Zeus didn't ship Percabeth. In fact, a terrifying thought was that if Jason wasn't on there, he might've succeeded. But then all our godly parents would probably kill him…_

 _Hour Three: the Hephaestus Cabin were teaching people how to use high-end technology. Chaos ensued. Their logic was that monsters couldn't attack on airplanes. Thank the gods that didn't happen._

 _Hour Four: we all got some peace for once. We ate some food. Also, do not, I repeat, do not, use that bathroom. Ugh…_

 _Hours Five through Eight: Anne and I fell asleep. Connor Stoll thought it'd be very funny to take Malfoy's jacket from my arms while I was asleep and hide it on the plane, as well as drawing a handlebar mustache on Anne's face. He also robbed me of my chocolate. Unfortunately for him, he placed the jacket near Sherman, and he aided me in maiming Connor. We were ruthless in our maiming, I'm pretty sure we scarred the younger kids, and Chiron looked like he regretted this whole idea._

 _Hour Nine: Everyone in the Apollo Cabin was running from Drew because she was trying to makeover them._

 _Hour Ten: More Ares Cabin fighting. Again, younger kids are scarred. Also, it's a good thing Annabeth's dad and her family took the private helicopter. At least Percy's mom and Paul know how crazy things can be…_

 _Hour Eleven: …thank the gods there's no eleven. I want to shadow-travel next time._

As we all step into the airport, Anne notes that, "You guys _do_ know there's a flight back, right?"

"End me," I mutter, "And the time difference…I want to fall asleep, but its morning. Well, we _do_ have two days in Greece to enjoy. Annabeth's dreamland. We're probably gonna waste those days by getting dragged to a bunch of boring architecture since we're the unfortunate souls that hang around her." I roll my eyes.

 _"_ _Hey, I heard that!"_ exclaims Annabeth indignantly.

"Are we all staying in a hotel?" I wonder aloud.

"I think so, but in different suites," muses Anne.

"I'd love to see who'd kill each other first during breakfast hour," I ponder, "But seriously, _touch_ the jacket and I won't even _try_ to cover up the knife for the mortals."

Anne slowly puts a finger on it before pulling it back. I mock-glare at her, "Ha-ha, funny."

* * *

 **Percabeth Wedding in Athens**

 _Bride and Groom: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (soon to be Jackson)_

 _Best men: Jason Grace and Frank Zhang_

 _Maid of Honor: Lina Quimby the Mistress of Awesomeness (and later Annabeth would kill me for putting that on all the brochures…)_

 _Bridesmaids: Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque_

 _Flower Girl: Anne Prior_

 _Ring Bearers: Bobby and Matthew Chase_

* * *

The day of the wedding was bright and sunny. "Mm, the sweet smell of Percabeth!" I mutter to myself in Jason and Piper's hotel suite—AKA the wedding dressing area—fastening on my bright red bridesmaids dress and pulling my hair down over my shoulders.

Piper and Hazel had both been adamant that the couple followed the wedding tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride's wedding dress—or the bride herself—until she walks down the aisle. They took it into their own matters to make sure Percy was far away from Annabeth.

"You guys look great," I tell them honestly, as we put the finishing touches on our red dresses, "Wait a second—who's the ring bearer? We never came up with a ring bearer! Oh…"

"Lina, most of Camp came with us, I'm sure Annabeth and Percy already found someone," says Hazel, "Just relax."

A knock comes on the door, and I open it for Anne, "Hey guys, how do I look?"

"You look amazing," I tell her as she walks in, working carefully on Annabeth's tiara. "This must be perfect…" I mutter the last part under my breath, "And… _done."_

"How does it feel to be _an adult?"_ asks Anne.

"I don't feel any different. Still short, still not responsible," I mutter, and she laughs.

"Technically you're not one in America," points out Piper, "You know, since the legal age there's eighteen.

Another knock comes on the door. I peer through the peephole, "And our bride has arrived!" I exclaim, "This isn't a drill!" I quickly open the door for Annabeth, "Here comes the bride…oh my gods you look amazing!" I pull her into a hug.

"Thanks, Lina, happy seventeenth," she beams, before narrowing her eyes. "Why is 'Lina Quimby the Mistress of Awesomeness' written on all the brochures?"

Piper, Hazel, and Anne burst into laughter.

"Uh…yeah, um, I felt like it?" I ask.

"I'll let you off because it's your birthday," says Annabeth finally, shaking her head in amusement.

"Did you guys come up with a ring bearer yet?" I ask.

"We're using my little brothers," says Annabeth, "We added it on the brochure yesterday. They're really trying to make it up to me."

I nod in relief. "I've been working on the tiara, I added a sea green pendent from that jewelry story down the street."

"It looks lovely," grins Annabeth, "I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine," assures Hazel.

Piper looks down at the courtyard near the hotel, where people were getting seated and ready. "Oh my gods…we have to go out soon…it's starting…"

I reach up on my tiptoes to place the tiara on top of Annabeth's head. "You're ready," I say confidently.

The wedding fanfare plays as Piper, Hazel, and I walk down the aisle to meet Percy, Frank, and Jason. I take a deep breath as we reach the front. I then watch Anne walk down the aisle, dropping the flowers as she went.

Then the fanfare got louder and louder until it reaches its peak, and I see Annabeth's dad walking her down the aisle. I suppress a smile at the way Percy was looking at her. They truly were a paradise couple.

As Annabeth stands to meet Percy, Chiron begins to say the ceremonial speech that I tuned out of. Finally, Annabeth's little brothers deliver the rings, and Chiron asks,

"Do you Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?"

"Yeah, sure," says Percy, "Wait. I mean, I do." We all roar with laughter at that—typical Kelp Head.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" asks Chiron.

"I do," Annabeth says firmly.

"You may now kiss the bride," says Chiron with a fond smile.

As the two pull into a kiss, I start slowly, "Percabeth," I murmur softly to myself, then I increase my voice, "Percabeth! Percabeth! Percabeth!" Soon everyone took up the chant, even Poseidon who came in human form. I could see Percy's mom blowing her nose. _"_ _PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!"_

Neither let go of the other.

* * *

A plate of my chocolate birthday cake next to me, I sit down and watch the dancing ceremony. Percy and Annabeth look like they're having the time of their lives. Jason and Piper were also dancing with each other. I wonder when theirs is happening, we all know it's going to.

 _But will I make it out of the Wizarding War in one piece? Will I be able to? That's the main question here._

Hazel and Frank were also dancing together, so were Will and Nico, and I smile fondly as Anne and Harley sloppily dance all over the place.

I take a bite of my cake, sighing as I once again reminisced on Malfoy and I. _What had happened?_

 _A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. "I love you, Alina Ruby Quimby," he had said._

Well, apparently the damn bastard was a good _drunk_ actor, too. Jerk-face. I stab my fork into my cake, taking a second bite.

"Hey, Fire Girl, you look different," a voice says cheerfully, sitting down next to me. I look up to see Leo with another girl. "Hey, Leo," I sigh, turning back to my cake. Wait a second…I suddenly shoot up into the air. _"…_ _LEO?_ How…what…but…where…when…HI! _WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_ I nearly shriek, hugging him, and people turn around towards my table to see what the commotion was.

"Missed me?" he grins cheekily. A surge of anger overcomes me and I quickly slap him in the face.

 _"_ _Ow!"_ protests Leo.

 _"_ _TWO BLOODY YEARS VALDEZ!_ We all thought you were dead," I sniffle. The girl next to him stares around awkwardly.

"Two years?" asks Leo, his eyes widening, "But it's only been five days!"

"Time is different on Ogygia," the girl speaks up.

"How did you and Festus find us?" I ask.

"Festus kept _insisting_ we landed here. Didn't know until now. Percabeth wedding, how long was I gone?" mutters Leo.

There was a collection of gasps as people realized exactly _who_ was next to me. Jason and Piper literally pushed each other while trying to run forward as fast as they could. Both of them wrap Leo up in massive hugs at once, before they both slap him and yell at him.

I almost feel sorry for poor Leo. The rest of the wedding ceremony went as normal, but with different people coming up to Leo, hugging him and exclaiming how much they missed him, then slapping him in the face _for_ leaving.

"I didn't know it's been two years!" Leo had kept protesting, "Can't even feel my face anymore, Lina," he mutters.

The girl had introduced herself as Calypso when I asked who she was, and both Percy and Annabeth seemed to know her. She and Percy had given each other an awkward hug earlier and Calypso had murmured the words, "I'm sorry for cursing your girlfriend."

 _Well, that's Lina, out of the loop as always. Wait…SHE CURSED PERCABETH? Well…she apologized for it, I'll give her that._

"So," I ask the girl, "You and Leo. You guys together?"

The girl smiles and links her arm through his, "Yes, Leo and I are together. I'll properly introduce myself. I am Calypso, daughter of…please don't hate me…Atlas. I helped him in the first war, but I didn't know his full goals. Then I was punished by being stranded on an island called Ogygia for three thousand years. I was a peaceful Titan. Do you remember that time Leo was gone, on your quest? He landed on my island, and he told me he'd come back for me. He did. When he took me from Ogygia, I lost my Titan powers and immortality. I am now mortal again, but it's all worth it," she and Leo smile at each other.

"My gods am I the only one not loved up these days," I mutter under my breath, "Well," I say, "I'm Lina Quimby, Aphrodite's daughter. You guys' new ship name is Caleo."

Calypso looks confused until Leo says, "She…she always does that."

* * *

The flight back to Camp Half-Blood was an enjoyable one, unlike the one to Greece. Percy and Annabeth had announced their honeymoon place—Hawaii—and they'd be leaving, literally _leaving,_ as soon as we get to Camp. It still is surreal that Annabeth is now nineteen. I'm now of age in the Wizarding World. I still remember when we were seven and nine.

When did we become so _old?_

When Annabeth and Percy gave me hugs goodbye, I sob and hold on tightly.

"Fire-Girl," chuckles Annabeth, "We'll only be gone two weeks. You'll see us when we get back."

 _She didn't understand. None of them do. I need to leave tomorrow. I may never see them again. And Leo…Leo just arrived and I was leaving on him…_

Percy was next, and I hug him fiercely, trying to keep the tears fully at bay. "Someone's going to miss us when we're gone," he says in amusement.

 _Nobody understands._

The Camp waves them off in Argus' van, a banner that said _'_ _JUST MARRIED'_ on the back as a touch.

I turn back and walk with Piper and Anne to the Aphrodite Cabin, determined to spend time with them before I make my leave.

We all settled in from the jetlag, and had our dinner and campfire. Everyone was so _happy._ It was simply too much. I try and keep my lip from trembling, the tears at bay. I couldn't anymore. I burst into tears at the middle of the campfire, and Piper instantly wraps me up in her arms.

"Did the breakup come back to you?" she asks sympathetically.

It wasn't that, not at all, but I couldn't tell her the real reason, so I nod at that. She holds me and Anne rubs my back as I let it out. Hazel, Jason, and Frank over and comfort me too.

Soon they'd know it wasn't the breakup.

I may never see them again.

At ten o' clock I sigh, "Lights out, Campers," I call. "Goodnight, Piper." I say softly, "Goodnight, Anne-Banana. Could you both do me a favor and give me a hug?"

Piper and Anne exchange concerned looks before each of them wraps me up in a huge hug. "Goodnight, Lina," Piper says softly, "Take care of yourself, get some rest, alright? We'll talk in the morning."

I swallow back the lump in my throat.

"Goodnight, Lin-Bean," says Anne softly.

"Goodnight," I say. I close my curtains. When it was just me and me alone, I take out my wand and flick it, using a nonverbal summoning charm to pack up my belongings into my trunk. Tears roll down my face as I begin work on the letter that I was going to leave behind.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _I believe the first thing that must be said is an apology. I'm so sorry I pulled one up on you all. I just couldn't do it anymore. You see, the Wizarding World is in danger and I can't bear to stay here and do nothing about it._

 _Here's the death-blow: none of you can have any contact with me. You can't write letters to me asking how I am. You'll have to hope for the best. It's a danger to me potentially being found in my quest, and a danger to you that you'll no longer be safe anymore. This quest also means I will not be in Hogwarts for my seventh year._

 _To Annabeth and Percy, you guys are now away on your honeymoon, and when you get back, all you'll find of me is this letter. Words can't express how sorry I am. If it weren't for the wedding, I would've left earlier. I couldn't bear to miss the wedding of the two people I love. Annabeth, I know you and I made a promise to tell each other everything. I never told you about how serious things were. But if you and Percy knew, you'd want to do something about it. You'd want to help me. I can't allow that. I know you guys will hate me when I return—if I return—but it's all for the best, trust me._

 _To Anne-Banana, my sweet Anne. I'd do anything in my power to prevent you from going to Hogwarts this year, but I know that won't happen. Do be careful. We look nothing alike, and our last names are different. You need to deny any relationship with me if it comes to that, I don't want anyone there making the connection between you and me, and I don't want anyone using you to get to me. I don't know who'll take Dumbledore's place. For everyone's sake, I am hoping it is Professor McGonagall. If it's Snape, take comfort in the fact that I'm probably bellowing swear words from afar. But no matter who it is, tread carefully at Hogwarts. I'm also giving you temporary ownership of Midnight. Take care of her for me. I love you._

 _Leo, you and Calypso just got here as a lovely wedding surprise after a two year absence. (Yes, I know it's been shorter of a time in Ogygia.) Everything's probably alien here to you, and imagine how hard it is for me to leave you after never seeing you for a long period of time. That's why I was so upset today. They weren't tears of joy. I'm so sorry. I wish you well. I hope to see you again, Fire-Boy, and get to know Calypso more._

 _To Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and any other potential loved ones reading this letter, and yes Chiron—this includes you. First of all to Piper, you'll always be my sister and I give you full power of the Aphrodite Cabin. Say goodbye to them for me. I really hope this isn't the end. I really hope I'll come back in one piece. I really hope this isn't a permanent goodbye. Camp Half-Blood is so peaceful, and I'm happy that it isn't what it used to be with the Titan War and the Giant War. It's not for me right now. My other world is in danger, and I am needed there._

 _I must stress this to everyone (Kelp Head, I'm looking at you Mr. Hero Complex): STAY IN AMERICA, STAY IN AMERICA, STAY IN AMERICA. DO NOT go to England because you feel the need to help me. I swear, if I find out ANY of you are in England I will be super pissed. Here you are safe, here no one will ever connect you to me. Please. This is not your responsibility, this is mine. This is my fight. This is all I want from you._

 _The jerk-face boy that broke my heart, Draco Malfoy? He's a Death Eater. He serves my father. There are also many others that serve my father, and he's getting more powerful. He's killing innocent people. He's immortal! I must take part in a quest to get rid of what makes him immortal, so we can get rid of him, so we can give the Wizarding World the same peace that Camp Half-Blood currently has._

 _I love you all, and I'm so sorry,_

 _Lina Quimby_

When I was done writing, an hour and a half had passed, and the letter itself was tear-stained. I take Malfoy's jacket off of my bed, putting it on.

I look sadly at Midnight, who gives me a quiet hoot that was reassuring and sad at the same time. "Anne-Banana will take care of you, girl," I whisper softly. I then reach softly, my hands shaking, and pet her beak one last time, "I'll miss you."

She gives me a soft, sad hoot as I slowly pull myself up, placing the letter on my bed, and holding my trunk. I slowly peek my head out of the curtains to see that everyone was fast asleep. I slowly tiptoe out of the Cabin, making sure my trunk isn't making that much noise. I slowly close the door of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Goodbye, Aphrodite Campers," I whisper. "Goodbye, Anne-Banana. Goodbye, Piper."

The wind was blowing into my hair as I stare at Camp Half Blood alone in the night. "Goodbye, Camp Half Blood," I say, my voice cracking.

I then bow my head down, closing my eyes, thinking and focusing only on the Burrow. I feel a sense of nausea and trapped air, and I sigh, knowing I've achieved Apparition.

When I open my eyes, I see both me and my trunk were at Ron's house. I knock on the door softly. _Wait, what the hell was I thinking? It's 3am here…_

I see Sirius at the door, my eyes widening when I see his wand was pointed straight at me, "Lina, when I first met you," he says, his voice hard, "What did we talk about?"

I try to remember, "We—we talked about the—the pranks the Marauders did on Snape."

He then pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry. Security measures, you know the times. You have a little Splinch from your shoulder, did you Apparate overseas? Let's get you something hot to drink, mm? Maybe some nice hot chocolate?"

As Sirius gently ushers me inside, tears roll down my face when I think of what I just did to my friends at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **A/N: YES LEO VALDEZ is the sweet surprise! xD And OMG yes PERCABETH! But then you have Lina and her leave…you see, I'm kind of insane, I love torturing my characters...anyways I wanted to end the chapter here, so you'll get your Draco POV beginning of next chapter, I promise :) It'll make you feel sorry for him again and stop cursing him xD Or not lol.**

 **I have a new poll up** **based on whether or not Fred should live (and yes, I'm considering saving him! I'm not completely heartless, just a little bit xD)**

 **Someone said Nico wasn't included much, and I'm super sorry, it's just not that Nico-centric :( I do ship Solangelo though, so I put some hints of it here xD If you don't ship that I'm super sorry, it won't be in much. Anyways the Draco scene's already written, I just need the rest of the chapter xD**

 **Also, TheoryOfFangirls has a series. The first one is Red and Green, the second one is Silver and Gold, and the third one is Green and Gold. It's Draco/OC (Neville's sister) and it's really underrated so please check her out for me xD Plus she's nicer than I am with her characters ;)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	20. Controlling Fathers and Narrow Escapes

Controlling Fathers and Narrow Escapes

 **A/N: Okay so here I am with the next chapter.** **Updates won't be as quick** **because I'm at a major block with this story. Thanks for all your reviews xD Sorry it's just…summer hw, QL, and writers block. I really hope to get at least into the Horcrux Hunt before entering high school xD**

 **I closed the Fred poll…my decision…you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **I don't know how much time I'd have to update when school starts, especially since I'm sticking with the honors program as well as going to advanced math. I'm almost done, so I really don't want to quit because we're AT DEATHLY HALLOWS can you believe it! xD *squeals***

 **Also, birthdays coming up:** **today is Lina's, a week later it's Harry's, and a day before Harry's it's Neville's! Happy birthday my fictional babies! xD (Draco's was June fifth xD I didn't forget youuuu)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

"It's a good thing you lied to Alina," says Brooke in a soft voice, "Who knows what could've happened if you didn't. Poor girl was _devastated,_ of course, but it'll all be for the best, won't it?"

"Are you just in my room to piss me off?" growls Draco.

"Now, that's no way to talk to the Dark Lord's daughter, is it?" simpers Brooke, "But no. I came to pass on a message. Your father wants to discuss some things with you, now that he's, hmm…out of Azkaban, which was your pathetic lover's fault in the first place."

 _"_ _Don't_ talk about Lina like that," snarls Draco, "This is only short term…"

"Oh, sweetie," simpers Brooke, "You see, as much as I _love_ Pansy—Alina is far less clingy." Brooke lets out a barking laugh, "Are you really that stupid to think she'll run back into your arms the minute you call for her, and accept your apology? You hurt her so. Even _she_ isn't that pathetic."

He glares at her. She _always_ walked around the bloody manor as if she owned the place, ordering various Death Eaters to do random tasks for her. If they don't follow her little demands, she _Crucio's_ them, and her Father _encourages_ it. Her Father tortures Death Eaters because they don't do their tasks correctly, _she_ tortures them because they made her pancakes wrong in the morning. Jeez no wonder she was good friends with Parkinson.

 _What if she was right? What if he didn't have any more chances with Lina? What if she proclaims he didn't deserve one, and walk the other direction? Or maybe she'd order Potter and Weasley to sic him. They'd be more than happy to comply to her demand, after all._

 _In fact, he wouldn't be surprised._

 _But what was most important, is the question of: What if she died before he could reveal her the truth? He couldn't bear to think of it._

 _'_ _Was she upset?' wasn't even a question. Of course she was. And it was all his fault._

Brooke smirks smugly, as if reading his thoughts, and then takes a slow sip of her strawberry frappuccino, "Ugh, can't these Death Eaters do _anything_ right! I _told_ Yaxley to make it _exactly_ like they do at the muggle Starbucks…I swear that's the only thing muggles are actually _useful_ for…" She mutters about how she's going to Crucio Yaxley as she leaves the room.

Draco slowly made his way down the stairs to face the cold eyes of his father. "Father," he says, "It's good to see you back."

His father continues glaring at him, "I do not like the things I've been hearing," he says coldly, stepping forward threateningly, "What's this about failing your mission?"

"Father, I hope you understand…he asked me to kill the Headmaster…I couldn't…" he gasps.

"I don't," he spits.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't do it if it were you either," retorts Draco. He should've known better because Lucius slaps him in the face. It wasn't the first time. Nor would it be the last.

 _"_ _Don't speak to me that way,"_ he snarls. "Malfoy men always do what they're supposed to. Now, I am pleased you ended things with that insufferable girl. I might've been forced to hurt her if you didn't."

"That was a mistake. Now I know you'd hurt her whether I ended it or not," fires Draco, gazing at his father.

"I agree," says Lucius smoothly, "That whole relationship was a _mistake."_

"I love her," says Draco passionately.

Lucius strikes his son hard, "You're only seventeen, boy," he snarls. "You don't even know what _love_ is! It's good you listened to your mother. Now clean that blood up, you pathetic excuse of a Malfoy, the Dark Lord wouldn't want that on the floor," he spit, leaving the kitchen and slamming the door.

 _If he stayed with Lina, Lucius Malfoy would have her head. But then again, she'd probably never take him back anyways after what he did to her._

 _Was she safe and sound right now?_

* * *

 **Lina**

I slowly open my eyes the next morning and find myself on a couch. A warm blanket was put around me. I look around and see the familiarity of the Burrow living-room. I vaguely remember sitting here with a cup of hot chocolate and falling asleep out of sheer tiredness and jet-lag.

I stifle a sob. _What was everyone at Camp Half-Blood thinking of me now? How heartless do they think I am?_

I pull myself up and immediately find myself facing Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," I murmur, rubbing my eyes, "Long time no see. How long was I asleep?"

"It's one in the afternoon," Hermione finally says. "Mrs. Weasley's preparing the lunch, and the Order's arriving this afternoon…are you alright Lina?" She squeezes my hand.

"Fine," I say stiffly, "When did you get here?"

"Just a week ago…" trails off Hermione, looking down at her lap. She takes a deep breath, "I…I…I used _Obliviate_ on my parents," she says softly, tears reaching her face. "I mean…I was the third wheel around them, but—but they still _loved_ me, you know? I wiped all their memories of a daughter and changed their names from Daniel and Emma Granger to… _Wendell and Monica Wilkins…_ and I sent them to _Australia."_

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," I say sincerely, pulling her into a hug.

She sniffles, "I—I'm going to Australia in order to put their memories back, you—you know…after it's all over. I'm so horrid…"

"If it makes you feel better Hermione, I—I left a letter for everyone at Camp! I—I left unexpected!" I finally break down, "They must think I'm horrid…"

The two of us sob, clutching each other as we did so, only stopping when Mrs. Weasley hurries in and calls us both for lunch. We quickly compose ourselves so she thinks nothing is wrong. "Lina dear, how are you?" She asks warmly.

"I'm great, thank you Mrs. Weasley," I respond breathlessly.

We walk into the kitchen and approach Ron. "Lina, how are you?" He hugs me before pulling away and sniffing, "Why do you smell like Malfoy's cologne?"

"Oh, _Ronald,_ you don't go around asking questions like that!" snaps Hermione, "I've told you time and time again, emotional range of a teaspoon…obviously she's not over him…"

"I just wanted to know! And she _said_ she was over him!"

"You believed that?! You're so _oblivious!"_

"Don't call me oblivious, you know it all!"

"I can think of plenty of reasons why you're oblivious. First of all, you _worshipped_ Lilly last year…she was your little _potions beacon_ …don't get me started with _Lav-Lav…_ "

"Lina was the one that came up with potions beacon!"

"Lina didn't gape over her like an idiot!"

"Jealous?"

 _"_ _NO!"_

I slip away from them and sit down gingerly at the other side of the table just as the bickering was getting intense.

"I swear, they go at it every day for the silliest reasons. They should just admit their love for each other already, don't you think?" asks Ginny, taking a seat across from me. "Hey, Lina, happy summer?"

I shrug, "It was okay. And yes, I am getting _sick_ of Romione's denial," I wink at her.

"So, dear Lina, how does it feel to be _of age?"_ asks a voice from behind.

"Fred! George!" I exclaim, hugging both twins as they sit down on either side of me, "Well, um…let's see. Still short. Still irresponsible _…_ still despise the idea of settling down and that's it…not different from before, really," I shrug.

George laughs, "Inside we shall all feel like we are eight!"

Lunch was a quiet affair, with a few words exchanged here and there. I couldn't get much food into me, because every five minutes the images of the sadness of my friends at Camp Half-Blood would come to my mind.

As the Order members slowly start to arrive, I sit down firmly in my chair. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reluctantly start to make their leave. I gasp when I see Tonks wearing a ring on her finger. "You're engaged?" I exclaim.

"Married, actually," smiles Remus. "It was a quiet affair, not many knew about it."

"The times, you know," adds Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley lets out a disappointed huff, clearly miffed that she couldn't attend or plan it. She then looks at me, "Lina, dear, the meeting's going to start soon," she says gently.

"I'm staying," I say firmly. "I am of age. And with all due respect—you're not my mother. I would like to join the Order."

"Me too!" says Ron suddenly, coming up to my side. Hermione stands next to him.

Mrs. Weasley looks shocked, and she opens her mouth to retort, but Remus interrupts, "I think they can sit in, Molly. We were planning on involving them anyways."

"Involving them?" asks Ginny.

"Never mind!" snaps Mrs. Weasley, shooing her away, "I draw the line at letting my underage children listen in on Order meetings!" Ginny looks furious as she leaves.

"Now," starts Kingsley, "The most important part of this meeting is that we need to get Harry out safely from Privet Drive."

"Um, may I ask a question, please?" I ask, "Why'd he have to go there in the first place?"

"I didn't want him to," says Sirius, "But Dumbledore did, something about protection."

Kingsley nods, "This protection wears off on his seventeenth birthday. The Death Eaters are waiting for just the chance to attack him. We need to leak a false rescue date, and use a combination of things to get Harry out safely. We need brooms, thestrals, Polyjuice potion, and…Hagrid's motorbike." He finishes.

"What do we do with those?" asks Ron.

"We rescue Harry," Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Wait a second," I interrupt. "Why can't someone just Apparate over to Privet Drive, grab Harry, and bring him to the safe house via Side-Along?"

"We wish it were that easy," answers Kingsley, "But Thicknesse the new Minister banned all forms of Floo, Apparition and Portkey from Privet Drive. He's made it an imprisonable offense. He's not on our side. He wants to prevent Harry from getting out safely."

I nod in solemn understanding. "Wait, did you say Polyjuice Potion?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Here comes the fun part," mutters Sirius, "We're going to use eight Harry's. This could decrease the chance of Voldemort finding the real one."

"So, some of us are going to turn into Harry?" gasps Ron incredulously. I gape at Sirius.

Mad-Eye-Moody shrugs, "Pretty much," he says, "Only way. Then there'll be eight protectors, the ones that'll take the Harry's to the safe house. The real Harry will be with the weakest protector because the Death Eaters will think he's with the stronger ones. So… _volunteers?"_

Moody says the word 'volunteers' in a way that would make anyone that was thinking of volunteering run away to Timbuktu.

Bill and Fleur stand up. "I will go," says Fleur.

"I'll be her protector," adds Bill, and Moody nods in approval.

"One set done," he says, "Who'll be the six Harry's?"

"I'll be a Harry," says Ron, "Never thought I'd say that," he chuckles.

"I'll be a Harry," I say firmly, rising up.

"I'll be a Harry," says Hermione.

Fred and George stand up as well. "We shall be the wonderful Harry Potter," they say in unison. I snicker.

"They can't—it's not safe—none of them can—they're not even twenty yet—they haven't lived—" Mrs. Weasley was gasping.

Her husband put a comforting arm around her, "We'll do the best we can Molly, you know that."

"We'll find another one later," says Moody, "Perhaps get Dung to do it." Mundungus Fletcher pales. "A thank you to everyone that volunteers. We shall meet again tomorrow for the leave."

* * *

I hop off of the broom I rode, feeling the disillusionment charm wearing off as I walk into the Surrey area. I turn around, seeing Harry run into the yard.

"Miss us?" I smirk. "This is mission rescue Harry Potter 9000, taking place on 27 July."

"Why 9000?" he asks me with a grin.

"It sounds cool," I say simply.

Hermione and Ron both pull Harry into hugs before Harry leads us all into the house. "Nice place," I comment, "Too bad the people are crap. Where are they anyways?"

"Hiding," answers Harry grimly. I nod in understanding, momentarily thinking that they deserved for Harry to leave them there.

"All right, Harry? Ready fer the off?" asks Hagrid.

"Definitely," grins Harry, "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!" He looks up at Kingsley, "I thought you were looking after the muggle prime minister?"

"He can get along without me for one night," replies Kingsley, "You're more important."

"Harry guess what?" Tonks asks excitedly, holding up her ring.

"You got married?" guesses Harry.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet," says Remus, "It was just us…Padfoot…and the person marrying us."

"They did it right at the end of school," adds Sirius.

"That's brilliant, congrat—"

Moody interrupts, saying that now wasn't the time to play cozy-catch up, and explains the plan to Harry.

"No!" cries Harry when Moody is done. "No way! If you think I'm going to let seven people risk their lives-!"

"I told him you'd react like this," says Sirius sympathetically.

"It's the first time for all of us," says Ron sarcastically.

"Harry, I'm used to risking my life," I say calmly, "This isn't new."

"This is different," insists Harry, _"_ _Pretending_ to be me—"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," jokes Fred.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we ended up scrawny, speckly gits forever," adds George.

I burst into snickers, "Well…at least I'd gain a bunch more inches."

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair," fires Harry, crossing his arms.

"Obviously there's no chance of doing this if you don't cooperate, Harry," I smirk. "I guess that plan's screwed. Fourteen overage duelists against someone that's not allowed to use magic. We're not worthy," I roll my eyes, as Fred, George, and I start fake-bowing at his feet.

"Oh _very funny,_ Lina," retorts Harry.

"She's right," growls Moody, "If it has to come to force, then it will. Everyone here's overage—"

"Yeah, Lina's been _overage_ for a whopping total of _three days!"_ argues Harry.

"—she's still _overage._ They've agreed to take the risk. Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now," says Moody.

"This is mad!" exclaims Harry, "There's no need for this!"

"No need!" exclaims Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, we'll be lucky if he swallowed the fake bait and is planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. Our only chance is to use decoys—even You-Know-Who can't split himself into eight. So Potter—some of your hair, if you please."

Harry hesitates before reluctantly pulling some hair out from the back of his head.

"Good," Moody says, "Straight in here, if you please."

Harry put the hair into a flask, and the liquid inside it turns a brilliant gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," comments Hermione. "Goyle's potion looked like bogies."

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here please," orders Moody.

I move to stand between Hermione and Fred, taking a deep breath.

"We're still one short," sighs Remus.

"Here," says Hagrid, manhandling Mundungus into the line.

"I told yer, I'd sooner be a protector," whines Mundungus.

"Shut it," snaps Moody, "As I've told you already, any Death Eaters we'll run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors that have the most to worry about, the Death Eaters will want to kill them."

It's death for everyone really. Once Voldemort realized we weren't Harry, he'd probably kill us anyways. Or maybe hold us as bait for Harry. Ugh, and is he still in Malfoy Manor? I do not want to be anywhere near… _that heartbreaking bastard._ Nor do I want to be anywhere near Brooke.

"Altogether then," instructs Moody, handing us glasses of the potion.

I press the drink to my lips and start drinking. I immediately felt like puking, and swallowed multiple times to keep myself from doing so. I felt a burning and tingling sensation as I shot upward in height, my body stretching.

I open my eyes to find everything super blurry. I quickly put on the glasses I was handed, and look at myself in the kitchen mirror. I looked at what appeared to be my best friend…in a bikini. I nearly burst out laughing. Well, they fit perfectly on me. The 'bikini' was really a long tank top with shorts, it just was super tight and small with Harry's much taller frame. Not to mention the bra…let me sum this up, _don't put Harry Potter in my clothes. Ever._

The only thing that still fit was Malfoy's jacket. _Ah, damn him. One day I was going to throw this into a fire. Oh believe me, I tried at Camp. I just couldn't let go. Ugh, pathetic._

"Lina, I feel like I'm seeing myself in a bikini," chortles the real Harry.

"Piss off, this is _supposed_ to be a tank top and _these_ are shorts—you're just too damn tall," I retort.

"Everything we owned would look super baggy if we all turned into a Lina," snickers Harry, and I glare at him.

"Look, it's gangster Harry," I snicker, motioning toward Mundungus, and we burst into laughter.

Sirius comes over to us, "So, which one of you's the _actual_ Harry?" he smirks.

"The one not dressed as if he went out of the Forever 21 ladies section, perhaps?" smirks Harry.

"I hate all of you," I mutter, and he and Sirius roar with laughter, "You're a messed up family, you are."

"Those of you whose clothes are a bit roomy," says Moody, "I've got smaller, and vice versa."

I rummage through the sack and find a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walk into a different part of the room and start changing. Once I was set, I pull over Malfoy's jacket and put the tank top and shorts in my temporary rucksack—which was a replica of Harry's for the mission—I also hold in my hand an owl cage with a stuffed owl. Since Harry had to bring along Hedwig, if only one of us had the owl—that was the real Harry.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," mutters Hermione, jamming on her glasses.

"Good," says Moody once we were all prepared and ready, "Now, the pairs will be as follows…"

Moody announces that I was going to go via broomstick alongside Sirius. I grin at him, but all he returns is an uneasy grimace.

He also announces that the actual Harry was going to go with Hagrid via motorbike. I thought that was a horrid idea, until I realized that no one would expect Harry to go on a motorbike, or with Hagrid. They'd expect Harry was put with a skilled protector.

He also pulls me aside after the pairings were called. "Listen—Sirius is Harry's godfather, so the Death Eaters may think he's with someone familiar, and they are expecting him to take a familiar mode of transport, broomstick. Do you understand the risk you're taking here?"

 _Oh. So that's why Sirius was unenthusiastic of taking me._ "I do," I nod, "It'll be fine."

"Knew I could count on someone," says Moody gruffly, patting me hard on the back, "Alright then! Everyone get ready, we leave in one minute."

"Ready, Lina?" Sirius asks me soothingly. I nod, pulling myself on the back end of the broom.

"Good luck everyone," shouts Moody, "See you all in an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three...one…two…THREE." I take a look at Hermione, Ron, and Harry—who were really all Harry and give them a reassuring look before takeoff.

Sirius and I flew higher and higher into the sky, until I look around. We were surrounded.

"Shite," murmurs Sirius, looking around at the Death Eaters.

"Didn't the Death Eaters think we were moving Harry on the thirtieth?" I murmur to Sirius.

"We must've been betrayed," growls Sirius through clenched teeth, "Hold on tight, Lina." He says, speeding up further.

We were being pursued by Death Eaters, and when they started yelling curses at us, Sirius and I swing over to the left, whipping out our wands and aimlessly screaming defensive spells, hoping they'd hit someone.

"SIRIUS!" I yell. He whips his head back at me, narrowly missing the Killing Curse aimed at his head.

"Thanks for that," he says breathlessly, turning around to fight off more Death Eaters. They kept multiplying as we went forward.

Suddenly we were flying alongside Moody, Mundungus, Bill, and Fleur. I feel a rush of cold air and whip my head around and gulp.

Voldemort was heading straight for Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Sirius, and I.

"FLY AWAY!" yells Bill frantically at us. Mundungus squeaks in fear and closes his eyes. Next thing you know, he wasn't there. He _Disapparated on us._ The Killing Curse Voldemort threw hit Moody square in the chest, and he plummets to the ground, their broom being swept away by the wind.

 _"_ _NO!"_ I scream.

"We have to keep going," says Sirius, looking sadly at the area Moody fell.

We couldn't grieve yet, we had bigger problems to worry about. Voldemort was flying near us, and Sirius and I were frantically yelling spells out loud, praying in our heads they'd send him off. Voldemort was trying to hit us with _Avada Kedavra,_ but Sirius and I kept swerving left and right and hitting him with spells.

 _"_ _This one is not it, My Lord! I found the real one!"_ exclaims a Death Eater, and Voldemort disappears with a poof.

Sirius and I look at each other frantically—was Harry alright—and we keep flying, for a moment we were at peace, until more Death Eaters spiral out of nowhere and we hear a low hum, before we turn around and face Lucius Malfoy, who gives us a nasty sneer, aiming his wand out at us.

Sirius and I had our wands at the ready too.

"How does it feel, _Alina?_ " spits out Lucius. "Knowing my son _never_ loved you? Draco is a _Malfoy,_ Malfoys don't sink this low unless they _have to."_

"How do you know I'm Lina?" I spit, "I'm Harry Potter."

He chuckles softly, "Because you're wearing _Draco's jacket._ This is so priceless—"

Sirius and I start shooting spells angrily at Lucius Malfoy, who reflects and counterattacks. We hear a cackle of laughter. "Hello, cousin dearest," says Bellatrix sweetly, "And hello, Alina, the girl who'll never be loved."

What proceeded was Sirius and I flying away as quick as possible, shooting spells madly as we flew away and dodged red _Crucio_ lights and green _Avada Kedavra_ lights. They slowly start to diminish, and we both sigh in relief when we enter the protective barrier, about to touch down to the ground.

I feel my clothes getting baggy, and my height shortening by a fair amount. I felt my brunette hair's ponytail down my neck, and I knew I was back to Lina.

As we touch down, I see Sirius had his wand pointed straight at me again. I brace myself for whatever he's going to ask me this time, "The second time we saw each other," he says, his voice hard, "What food did you bring me?"

I struggle to remember, "Um…um…oh! A chicken leg! I brought a chicken leg wrapped up in a box."

Sirius puts his wand down and pulls me into a tight hug. I felt my clothes starting to get baggy, and I was not Harry anymore, but _Lina._ I look around to see we were in a deserted cottage area. "Thank goodness we made it out of that," says Sirius in relief as we walk inside the cottage. The cottage was absolutely empty. He quickly fishes through his pocket and takes out a lumpy object. "Portkey to the Burrow," he explains, "Hold on."

I feel a pull at my navel as I suddenly get whisked away. I open my eyes to find myself outside the Burrow.

"Lina!" A voice yells, "Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley pulls us both into tight hugs, "Thank goodness…thank goodness…you're the last ones back…gave us all a scare…"

"Is Harry alright?" I ask frantically.

"Harry's fine," reassures Mrs. Weasley, and we both sigh in relief. "Everyone's scared for you two," she insists, quickly ushering us into the house.

 _We got back safely. But there was probably more to come..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter. Yes, I went** ** _there_** **in making Lucius hit his son. I never liked the guy tbh, felt like all Draco was doing was being like his father who's a crap person. Sorry to anyone that likes Lucius. So anyways, we have the Seven Potters. Or should I say Eight Potters? xD I do think Lina would be in the most danger in this situation though, she** ** _is_** **with Harry's godfather** ** _and_** **is riding his favorite mode of transportation.**

 **Anyways, next chapter (haha hopefully it's out quicker lol), we'll have some CHB POVS and find out what they're all thinking about Lina's leaving ;) And also Lina POV, obviously. I'm thinking about fitting the wedding (Bill and Fleur) into next chapter as well as the CHB POVS. Look forward to it (again, hopefully it's out quicker) xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	21. Of Jackets, Nightmares, and Tasks

Of Jackets, Nightmares, and Tasks

 **A/N: Okay hey guys, it's Ana after who knows how long lol. I did fix the chapter a bit to where I was satisfied with the ending, but I still hate the chapter in general. This chapter** ** _never_** **happened, understand? I want to dive into reading fanfics and forget all about this chapter.**

 **Omg big, big thanks to Slytherin's-one-and-only for helping me with chapter ideas. You'd all wait like another two months if it weren't for her :3**

 **So Ana-life updates…mmm…**

 **1) The sickness I had ruined my summer hw goals so I finished today AYEEE XD Now I start a HP marathon tomorrow :3**

 **2) School starts on August 17** **th** **and FML. Also the weeks before school is the worst to have writers block because then school starts and then work takes priority and who knows when I can update…**

 **3) I was a student ambassador these past couple of days which means I helped the new seventh graders get accustomed to the school…and educated them on how the school's wifi sucks XD**

 **4) I got a QL Judges Pick in Round 8. I find it ironic since I had the most trouble with that Round. I'd be surprised if they nominated mine as the final lol. Also QL Round 10 is ending me lol. I have an easy topic, yet no ideas lol. And I want to get it done before the 17** **th** **.**

 **5) Netflix, that is all.**

 **6) I feel a little bit better! XD Still on a block, so don't know when the next update is O.o**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

 _Her scream of anger rattles the night, and Draco saw something that hurtled over him. Their communication journal. She threw it in her fury._

 _"_ _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I HOPE VOLDEMORT KILLS YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU HORRID SLICK GIT! GO TO TARTARUS! OH…AND TAKE YOUR STUPID JOURNAL!" He sees the journal fly into the Forbidden Forest and holds back a sob of his own._

 _He wanted nothing more than to run back over and tell her no, no it was all fake—he really did want her. That it'll all be okay._

 _No._

 _Stop thinking like that._

 _It was for her safety._

 _"_ _Come on," urges Snape, his voice constricted. "She'll understand in the long term."_

 _Draco grits his teeth and follows Snape, doing his best not to run over and comfort the sobbing Lina._

 _The scene changes. He was sitting in a room that looks vaguely like a holding cell. One thing he knew for sure was that there was some sort of spell-restraint keeping him from moving._

 _Lina was giving him a death-stare, her arms crossed. "You expect me to take you back after what you did to me?" she scoffs, "Who the hell am I, Parkinson? I've had enough loss in my life, thank you," she spits._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Lina…I did it for your safety…I love you…"_

 _Lina sneers and curls her lip, "Well, I don't love you slick git. Love. What a pathetic little thing. Now that Harry has killed Voldemort, and we've won the war, you can save it for the Dementors Death Eater scum. To think I'll fall for you again. I don't make the same mistakes twice. What makes you think you'll stay with me this time?" the words came out like bitter waves._

 _"_ _You're still wearing my jacket," argues Draco weakly._

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, ferret? This thing?" she fires back, "I got rid of it a long time ago. Take it." She throws it at his face, revealing a sleeveless tank top. "I've been drafted immediately into the Aurors for training. Soon I'll end up a powerful Auror…one who'll never need LOVE. I hope you have fun in Azkaban…because I will personally make sure you're there for LIFE."_

 _"_ _Are you done with him yet, Lina?" A voice outside calls._

 _"_ _Coming Ron, I'm just having a little…moment," she calls back._

 _She gives him one last glare before slowly walking over to him, pulling herself close to him, nearly brushing her lips against his before pulling back just as she gets too close. "I'm siding with my real side. You're pathetic to think I ever loved you. I never ever loved you. Those words sound familiar, hmm?"_

 _With that she leaves the room._

 _"_ _You'll regret this," he snarls and she slowly comes back in to face him. "You'll regret putting me in Azkaban. I know you haven't gotten over me."_

 _Lina rolls her eyes at him, "Sure. I'll regret putting the bastard that broke me in Azkaban. Right." And she leaves the room for good._

 _Why didn't he think of this before? "I swear on the Styx this time I'll stay, Lina!" he yells, but she was long gone. He could see Potter and Weasley guiding her to the exit from the window._

And then, he woke up. It was just a dream. Some sick, twisted thing his head created. No-one even knew how the war was going to end. How everyone would get treated after it was over.

He _would_ get her to understand so this dream isn't reality. He'd…well he'd swear on the Styx to her.

* * *

 **Lina**

"Are there any injuries? Deaths besides…" I trail off as she leads us in the house.

"Moody?" asks Mrs. Weasley sadly, "Bill and Fleur said you two saw it, then they said that Voldemort separated you from them and went after you," she says with concern.

"We're fine, Molly," assures Sirius, "We were worried because a Death Eater said 'I found the real one,'" he said, "We thought he went after Harry."

"Harry was the first one back," assures Mrs. Weasley.

"Any other injuries?" I ask.

Mrs. Weasley looks down and sighs, "George…well…you'll have to come inside."

Sirius and I follow Mrs. Weasley into the safe house. I see Kingsley come up to us, before Sirius quickly put his arms in the air, "I checked her. Easy," he says, and Kingsley backs away, giving me an apologetic look.

Remus runs over and hugs his friend, before pinning him to the wall. Sirius gasps, "Moony what the hell! You _know_ it's me!"

"What was the very first prank we did at Hogwarts?" demands Remus.

"We got Peeves to lead Slytherin first-years in the wrong direction, but I don't see why this is necessary…" trails off Sirius. Remus releases him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Lina!" yells Hermione, pulling me into a hug, "Oh… _thirty minutes of waiting! We waited THIRTY MINUTES just for you two! Don't ever do that to us again!"_

"Sorry," I gasp, "Ran into Voldemort…ran into Bellatrix…ran into Lucius…ran into several Death Eaters…escaped too many Killing Curses for my liking…"

"Travelling with Sirius is more dangerous than I thought," says Hermione, "It's easy for them to assume you're the real Harry."

Ron and Harry—actual Harry—each pull me into a tight hug. "Where is George?" I ask them. They shakily part to show George laying on the couch.

He gives me a smile. "Hey, Lina. I'm alright, just a bit…holey."

"Holey?" I ask, stepping closer. "Oh my gods," I gasp. He lost an ear. In place was bandages. "What happened?"

"Ear got hexed off," says George, "But even with an ear gone…I'm still the better looking twin."

I snicker, marveling at how George managed to make jokes while in this state and in a time like this. We needed it though. We needed humor.

"Hedwig?" I ask Harry, my voice trembling as I look around.

Harry looks down and gives a solemn shake of the head.

"I'm really sorry," I say quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley decides that we had enough chaos and worry for today, and we decide to call it a night.

* * *

 **CHB (omniscient)**

Piper pulls herself out of bed and rubs her eyes. She'd slept in, it was eight o'clock. She was lucky Chiron wasn't counting today as a regular activity day due to jet-lag recoveries.

She saw most of the cabin up and alive. "Morning, Pipes," sighs Anne, closing the curtains again to get dressed.

Piper frowns when she sees Lina's curtains still completely closed shut. "Anne?" asks Piper once she was out of the curtains. "Did you see Lina get ready at all this morning?"

"She's probably still sleeping, it's only eight o' clock," suggests Anne. "I mean, you _know_ she's a late sleeper. She'll sleep until noon if she's allowed."

"I won't wake her, but I want to check just in case," says Piper; she had a feeling something was horribly wrong.

She slowly opens the curtains and her eyes widen. "Gods Lina, what have you done!" gasps Piper, blinking back her shock and tears. The bed was completely empty. And not empty, it looked freshly made too. It looked like no one slept in it at all for a couple days—the way it looked before they left for the wedding. And her trunk was gone. And her jacket. And…practically everything that belonged to her. All that remained was her owl and a sheet of parchment that lies on top of the bed. Midnight notices Piper and hoots sadly from her perch.

Piper gasps once more and calls, "Anne! Come over here! You have to see this."

Anne runs over, "What happened?" she asks. She eyes Lina's bed, her lips trembling, "Where's—where's Lin-Bean's stuff?" she asks in trepidation.

"Gone," was all Piper could manage, "There's this," she says, waving the letter, "There's teardrops all over this thing," she frowns in concern.

"You mean she's gone," gasps Anne, tears flowing freely now. "…Should we blame Draco Malfoy for this?"

"Let's find out, we should honestly just be happy she thought of writing a letter before leaving," says Piper grimly, picking up the letter and starting to read.

 _"_ _Dear everyone…I believe the first thing that must be said is an apology…"_ began Piper. She continues reading, her and Anne sharing glances of horror, pity, sadness, and anger all at different parts of it.

One example of anger would be _'_ _This is not your fight,'_ uh, so, you leave us here to risk your neck somewhere else, you could _die,_ and they're just supposed to _sit here_ and drink milk and cookies?

"Lina had this planned," Piper finally says after putting this down. "This wasn't heat of the moment. She probably _came here_ _knowing_ she was going to leave. That explains it. It explains a lot. Why she was just… _upset_ all the time. I forced myself to think it was just the breakup, but that's only one factor…I could tell there was something… _more._ "

"She spent more time with us than usual…" trails off Anne sadly.

"And she knew what she was doing when she asked us for hugs last night," finishes Piper, "Those were…" her voice cracks, _"_ _Final_ hugs."

"And when Lin-Bean said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth…she cried in their shoulders…Merlin, _how_ did no-one notice the signs? I mean, how she managed to hide this for a month…" cries Anne.

"You're right, usually she's not good at hiding stuff. But because…because we were all distracted by the wedding and we all held her at arms-length. Gods, there's a bloody _war_ that she has to fight and we were all thinking about a _wedding?_ " says Piper, looking down, "I'm so ashamed! Anne, remember how _happy_ we were at the wedding, how carefree we were? Gods, it's going to be painful when this goes around Camp…"

"Percy and Annabeth," murmurs Anne.

"No," says Piper firmly, "Let them enjoy their honeymoon. They'll find out when they get here."

Anne nods at that, "You're right. So," she says, her voice cracked. "What—what do we do now?"

"Well," says Piper, "I guess…well…we have to tell people."

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _I love you, Alina Ruby Quimby…"_

 _"_ _Who's the slick git, now, flower…"_

 _"_ _Mint cologne and nutmeg Amortentia…"_

 _"_ _Stay safe, I—I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

My eyes shoot open. "Gods-damn jacket's making me clingy for some jerk that never even wanted anything to do with me," I mutter under my breath.

I look down at the couch, where Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep together. "Ugh. Love, love everywhere! It makes people weak, sometimes it makes me _sick._ " I mutter tiredly, trudging back to the room to hopefully get a few hours more sleep, carefully making sure not to wake up Ginny.

My eyes drift to her for a moment. I know Harry had also ended it with her—but he'd said his reasons were for safety and basically implied that he'd wanted to continue the relationship with her after the war.

Me? Oh yeah, the git said he never loved me. Now? Time to end him.

 _'_ _And if I meet him along the way to defeating Voldemort, if I have to fight him,'_ I think bitterly, _'_ _So much the better for me, and so much the worse for him.'_

But in order to fight someone and cream them, you have to get rid of all your weaknesses. "Now…how to fall out of love with someone…" I muse in a whisper.

* * *

I had gone to Harry and Ron for Malfoy-cleansing, because I knew unlike Hermione, they'd be tough on me and want me to get rid of him as quick as possible. I needed to. I was weak with it. And what was the motto? Right: Lina Quimby _NEVER_ shows vulnerability.

"Alright, Lina," says Ron, "We have faith in you. First, give us Malfoy's jacket for twenty-four hours."

"Mmm, mmm…maybe we do this another day?" I squeak hesitantly, backing away from Ron and clutching the jacket tightly. "My gods, I'm pathetic," I mutter under my breath.

Harry sighs. "Think about it. The jacket belongs to some ferret-jerk that tricked you. Do you really want a jacket like that?" he says, and I hand it over to him.

"Good girl," he says soothingly. "Ugh," Harry mutters, sniffing it, "Ferret cologne."

He takes the jacket and hands it to Ron, who sniffs it in disgust. "It's mint cologne. That and ugh…nutmeg? Remind me never to buy mint cologne! It's the cologne of a heartbreaking asshole, thank you very much. _My_ cologne is fresh soap."

"Mate, we use the same cologne. Anyways—put this on that high shelf where she can't possibly reach it," instructs Harry. Ron, with his 6'3 frame, puts it on a super-high shelf that I couldn't possibly reach. Harry and Ron, with their 5'9 and 6'3 frames could both easily reach it.

"I have to go the night without it?" I grumble.

"You can do this," says Harry soothingly, squeezing my shoulders, "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

I lay in bed at night, unable to sleep. Hermione and Ginny were both fast asleep next to me. I sigh, pulling myself up. I knew it was that accursed jacket keeping me up, or lack of it.

I'd just try going the night without it tomorrow.

I flick my wand, using a nonverbal summoning charm to summon it. A few minutes later and it wasn't zooming toward me like it should.

Maybe a verbal would work? _"_ _Accio jacket,"_ I whisper. It still wasn't coming. Maybe my _Accio_ was weak? I summon a blouse of mine nonverbally, and it zooms to me without a problem.

"Okay then," I mutter. I pull myself out of bed and creep into the hallway between the living and dining rooms. The accursed jacket sat on the high-shelf. I stand on my tiptoes and reach my wand up as high as possible, feeling a moment of triumph when my tip of the wand touches the jacket.

"Lina?" a voice calls.

"Crap!" I hiss, nearly falling to the floor, "Um, yeah? I was just using the bathroom…"

"Bathroom's the other way," says Fred knowingly, "Thought you'd like to know that Ron and Harry demanded I used a sticking charm on it."

"Can you take it off please, I cannot sleep," I huff.

Fred sighs, "I'll let you get a few hours, just no telling Harry and Ron, eh?"

I nod my head rapidly.

He mutters the spell and I pull the jacket down. "Just remember," he says, meeting my eyes. "Ferrets are not worth _anyone's time._ You can literally _step on_ a ferret."

 _Yes. That's what I'll do. Step on_ a ferret.

"Actually, Fred," I venture, "Could you keep it there?"

* * *

 _"_ _I'm asleep, right?" I ask._

 _"_ _Well, of course dear, you wouldn't be able to talk to me if you were awake!" exclaims Merope._

 _"_ _Okay, first night rid of the ferret," I mutter to myself triumphantly._

 _"_ _So, what happened in your life?" asks Merope curiously._

 _I shake my head, "No. Just, no. War's coming. Your son's getting stronger. Just no."_

 _"_ _I wish I could help from down here," says Merope. "Hades is furious that someone's managing to evade death. He's sponsoring the Light in killing my son and he's in the middle of devising his punishment."_

 _"_ _I can see it," I muse._

 _"_ _Whatever happened to that guy?" asks Merope knowingly._

 _"_ _Please!" I gasp. "Merlin, no! I'm so close to getting over him. Grandma…he never loved me. He was only doing his mission."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," says Merope solemnly._

 _"_ _He has a jacket…" I mutter, "I used to wear it all the time…and now I'm slowly taking it off…I'm over him…I'm over love..."_

 _"_ _Well, dear, just because you fell hard for one doesn't mean there's no hope for another," says Merope._

 _I shake my head, "Merope, war's approaching. I have to keep people safe, there's a whole group of people in America I need to keep safe._

 _"_ _I'm saying for later. Now, focus on the war," says Merope softly._

 _"_ _For later?" I repeat. "Can't I just live powerful as Auror Quimby or something? Love is pathetic. It makes one weak," I hiss._

 _"_ _Love is pathetic? Sounds like something your father would say," she remarks._

 _"_ _That's low," I glare. "That…that…I have a heart…I thought you were my grandmother! I mean romantic love, not…all love. If we're going to go low, then…then…whatever happened to YOUR love?"_

 _I thought she was going to argue more, but she just sighs. "I'm sorry, Lina dear," she finally says gently. She tries to pull me for a hug, but she was a spirit._

 _I went right through her._

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was spending the days planning for Bill and Fleur's wedding. We had to assist her in cleaning the whole house. Worst of all—she'd found out Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I's plan in dropping out of Hogwarts, and thought having us work on opposite ends of the House would do us some good, because she thought we then couldn't make plans.

She was getting more and more nervous as the days passed by.

I can already think of plenty of reasons why I'm not going to Hogwarts this year.

-Horcruxes need to be gone.

-Voldemort was on the move.

-Voldemort was killing people.

-We can't just let Harry go frolicking for Horcruxes by himself—the guy knows nothing about living on the streets. He's going to need someone who's done it for seven months.

-Someone needs to make him mortal, then proceed in killing him.

-Ferret goes to Hogwarts. I will feel an extreme urge to kill him if I go. Then I will be sent to Azkaban. Azkaban is not for me. Maybe I'd get a pass. I'm killing a Death-Eater, after all. So, for the Ferret's sake, I shouldn't go.

Anyways, once I finished my task for the day, I skip off to find Hermione. I find her in a room putting something away.

"How'd you get away from Mrs. Weasley?" asks Hermione.

"She gave me something easy to do," I say. "I finished."

"What're we going to bring with us?" she ventures.

"Clothes? Essentials?" I reply, "Knowing you, a library."

"We can't just lug our trunks with us, you know that," says Hermione.

"When we were on the run," I muse, "We only had a little clothes…we had to wear the same ones over and over. Don't start on showering. We…we, well for food, we fished and hunted. Every once in a while Luke stole for us. For shelter we sometimes slept on tree barks. We barely survived, Hermione. There…there were abandoned shelters…I can do it again…but…are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Lina, remember we have magic on our side this time around," says Hermione gently. "There's extension charms for all our stuff…we might be able to summon fish from the water. We can magically set up tents. I'm not saying it's going to be a million times better than what you went through, but it will be bearable for us. Well, Ron will have to make do with less food, but…" we both burst into laughter.

The door opens and Mrs. Weasley hurries in, looking frantic when she sees the two of us talking together.

"Lina, dear, come look at the dress scheme!" she says quickly, ushering me out of the room. I wave a quick goodbye to Hermione before following her out.

* * *

 **CHB (omniscient)**

Lunch was a solemn affair. Now that the Camp knew all about the leave of one of their best, everything seemed to be put at a standstill.

There were a few people more upset about it than the rest: Piper, Anne, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Sherman Yang to name a few. Anne had never seen the son of Ares look so solemn before.

 _'_ _It's nowhere near as bad as when Percy left,'_ muses Anne, _'_ _People were bursting into tears nearly every day.'_ This was just solemn.

"Shouldn't someone contact Percy and Annabeth?" a Camper called out, hesitantly and loudly.

The amount of forceful "No's" around him, including one from Chiron, shut him up quickly. They can enjoy their honeymoon. Piper and Anne knew that Lina would be royally pissed if someone actually _contacted_ the couple.

A gasp could be heard throughout the mess hall, and Rachel Dare slowly stands up. "I—I—I think I'm gonna be sick." The Apollo campers quickly rush toward her, creating a support beam. Her eyes glow green,

 _"_ _Water, Wisdom, and Lightning shall go to Hogwarts to help the students for battle train,_

 _Helping lead the Army during their time of pain._

 _Meanwhile Fire cannot be aided,_

 _As part of a quest that is duly fated._

 _Seek Fire's true love, Slytherin Prince in debt,_

 _The one with many regrets._

 _For he shall help along the way,_

 _On a journey that ends with a battle where one side shall pay."_

Rachel faints. The Apollo Campers carry her away and the Camp look at each other.

"Um… _now_ should we contact Percy and Annabeth?" someone asks nervously.

 _"_ _For the last time, NO!"_

* * *

 **A/N: *rocks back and forth* this chapter never happened, this chapter never happened…my apologies *slowly shrinks under chair***

 ***peeks out slowly and stands up* Also, Ana swears on the Styx that the thing with Draco at the beginning was a twisted nightmare that will never happen *thunder rumbles***

 **How'd everyone like the Prophecy? It's a bit obvious who Water, Wisdom, Fire, and Slytherin Prince in debt are, but who do you think Lightning is? :3**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	22. Of Luke and Thalia (TEASER)

Of Luke and Thalia (TEASER)

 **A/N: Aye aye aye I'm posting this short little teaser to let you know that I still write stuff, as you can see from the Round 11 QL entry. Freshman year is kicking my butt. I have TWO FLIPPING B'S, and while my friends are irritated by me because "Ana you have advanced classes so B still means 4.0 GPA for you and B's are amazing be lucky you don't have a D" I still despise them. By them I mean the B's, not my friends.**

 **That and I'm sick. Again. Nose clogged, headache, feather in my throat. Weak immune systems runs in my family lol. Oh, and no inspiration. I actually have to write character development and adventure scenes now, not just "Dralina this, Dralina that" which was basically HBP xD This is a good thing though, I need to break out of that romance genre comfort zone.**

 **I have from Malfoy Manor over planned, but I'm so screwed with now to then because there's no inspiration. You'll have to bear with me with freshman year and all that, but I guarantee once we reach that Malfoy Manor turning point, there'll be smooth sailing! XD**

 **Also, I was looking through the reviews! Somebody called me Senpai and that made my day! :3 (yes, being best friends w/Ginygroov means I'm required to know some Otaku ways lolol)**

 **-Ily you deserve a better author than me I'm not even sure if I have fans anymore enjoy-**

* * *

 _"_ _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

 _"_ _At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you"_

 _-Pink's True Love (you can't tell me it's not Dralina)_

 _~You said you were done with the romance bad Anaaaaa now go do your Latin translations like a good girl~_

* * *

 **CHB**

The murmurs arose quickly.

"Water and Wisdom…" someone murmurs, "Is that for Percy and Annabeth?"

"Who the Hades is Lightning...?" someone else says.

"Fire's Lina, obviously," another voice reasons.

"Slytherin Prince in debt, what the hell's a Slytherin? Or a Slytherin Prince?" someone else asks.

"He's a person that I want to end horribly, and Slytherin's some sort of House there," mutters Frank.

 _"_ _ORDER!"_ yells Chiron, magnifying his voice, "As you can see Rachel has issued a Prophecy, and we cannot deny that this Prophecy is somehow connected with the unexpected leave of our Lina Quimby. Now, in this case, the matter shall be withheld until Percy and Annabeth return, and they shall _not_ be disturbed from their honeymoon—"

There were protests rising.

"Chiron," pipes up one girl, "When a prophecy is issued, a quest must happen _immediately,_ right? You can't just…just wait two weeks."

Chiron sighs and waves Lina's letter, "This…states that she wants no one to leave America."

"We're supposed to _listen_ to that?" blurts out Anne, some people nodding in agreement.

Chiron sighs sadly, "I care about her, I do. I was the one who watched her grow up, after all. But she's seventeen now, nearly an adult. The least we can do is respect her wishes and burn sacrifices for the gods to keep her safe. This Prophecy has other ideas…nevertheless, Hogwarts does not start until September the first. There is a month to sort out this quest, and the best thing we can do is wait until Percy and Annabeth come back. It is clear that only three designated people are going to leave on this quest and accompany Anne to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it's also clear that they won't be welcomed by Lina. She won't be there, and cannot be aided. But she _can_ be honored and helped indirectly, and that's what we intend to do."

Piper looks down, as well as the rest of the Seven. _They_ all wanted to go, and now they couldn't.

"On a different note, Artemis needs to do some hunting, alone. This means for the next month, starting tomorrow, the Hunters of Artemis will be visiting. The usual Capture the Flag will be held," says Chiron.

"The Hunters are coming," whispers Anne breathlessly. "Maybe they'll help us."

"Yeah, but who'll tell Thalia what happened to Lina? Warning: _get shocked at your own risk?"_ retorts Piper.

Everyone around her looked nervous at the sheer thought.

* * *

 **Lina**

 _I find myself in a completely pitch-dark room. "Um, hello?" I call cautiously, "Lumo—and crap there is no wand in my pocket…"_

 _"_ _Lina-flower!" calls a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Sod off Malfoy!" I snarl furiously, clenching my fists._

 _"_ _I assure you my name is not Malfoy. Heh. Sorry about this light switch, can't get it to work, see…do you have any idea how long it took for Hades to actually let me formally speak to you? Sheesh, Lord of the Dead. It took a year before Hades actually took my application! I mean why did he let that Merope person go through before any of us? Some crap about dead and alive people not mixing…oh my gods, damn light…finally, it turned on!"_

 _Okay, so it's not Malfoy. This guy appears to be dead already. There was only one person that called me Lina-flower and was in the deceased category._

 _"_ _Luke?" I gasp in astonishment._

 _"_ _In the flesh," he grins._

 _"_ _LUKIE!" I rush over to hug him, but my body went straight through. "You damn spirits," I mutter and he chuckles, "How's life of the Elysium?"_

 _"_ _It's amazing," says Luke honestly, "All anyone would ever want."_

 _"_ _Okay, there's a war going up above. Maybe I should just grab my knife and plunge it—"_

"Don't _finish that sentence, Alina," he says sternly._

 _"_ _Right. Sorry. Just kidding, of course," I say quickly, "But seriously—Silena? Lacy? How are they?"_

 _"_ _Well, Silena and Beckendorf live happily ever after," smirks Luke, and I grin, "And Lacy's dating a guy. I mean granted—we're all dead, but—"_

 _I burst into laughter, "Dead or alive, love prevails. Unless of course your name's Lina Quimby…love and me are enemies, I'd think. One went wrong. The other was even worse…"_

 _"_ _Don't talk like that," says Luke soothingly, "If it makes you feel better…take a look at my love life that never happened," he says, and we both end up snickering._

 _"_ _So, there are applications?" I ask curiously, sitting down opposite him._

 _"_ _Only people from Elysium can apply to talk to the living in their dreams, see—it's a very hard process—which makes me wonder how Merope did it…"_

 _"_ _Did you talk to Annabeth yet? Or Thalia?" I ask him curiously._

 _"_ _I did Thalia," Luke says, "And Annabeth's next."_

 _"_ _How is she? Thalia?" I ask automatically._

 _"_ _Thalia…she…she's fine," says Luke after hesitation, "She's doing great."_

 _"_ _That's great to hear," I beam, "I really miss you up here."_

 _"_ _I miss you too, flower," he smiles softly._

"Lina."

I wake up with a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Teaser over. OOH yes Thalia's coming! I'm thinking about time-skipping to the wedding and when Scrimegour gives the Quartette stuff from Dumbledore. Speaking of I need ideas for what Lina gets? Yes, I know, it's not Ana's best. Ana's best is long gone. That happened before August. Idk what'll happen next lol. Ideas encouraged please! I have like literally no ideas and school keeps me busy so it's not like I can sit and brood for ideas. I'll update when I'm ready xD PLEASE do not pressure me to update!**

 **I hope you liked the teaser! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	23. Brace Yourself Everyone!

Brace Yourself Everyone!

 **A/N: Did people forget Ana existed? I don't blame them XD Anyways, this chapter is barely 3k+, and here's what I have to say—they'll be like this for a while. DH Part 1 is** ** _the single hardest thing for me to write._** ** _THE._** **Like, I have to resist the urge to time-skip to Malfoy Manor every five seconds. Top that with high school and you have…well, yeah. I didn't think I'd have to worry about it because I never thought I'd get this far in the project lol, I'm a fickle person XD But honestly it drags on and on…**

 **Anyways—the last round of QL starts now. I'm not even going to pretend we're going to the finals, because Puddlemere's not. Which means I can focus entirely on the Lina series XD Although school wants to claim the time I spend on that…we'll see, lol. We'll see.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _Who are you?" A woman's voice calls from the darkness._

 _"_ _Lina Quimby," I murmur, "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I can't hear you," the woman's voice almost sounded goading._

 _"_ _Lina. Quimby."_

 _"_ _Lou-der," taunts the woman._

 _"_ _LINA QUIMBY!" I scream._

 _"_ _Good," says the woman silkily._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?" I snarl furiously._

 _"_ _I wouldn't speak like that to a goddess," the woman says slowly, and my face pales._

 _"_ _A—A goddess?" I immediately fall to my knees, before looking up as the woman came into view, "Lady Hecate," I murmur. "Do you know what's going on in your world?"_

 _"_ _Tom Riddle has to go," she says solemnly and bluntly, "You know what they say, dear. Get rid of the head…and the whole body falls down."_

 _"_ _Wouldn't Brooke just be his successor?" I reason, just now thinking about the horrifying possibility of Brooke stepping in as Dark Lady._

 _"_ _We can't have that now, can we?" asks Hecate, "No. Brooklyn has to go too, or the Wizarding World will never have peace."_

 _"_ _So does Draco Malfoy," I snarl, "He'll start the Death Eaters! HE WILL!"_

 _Hecate merely purses her lips and says carefully, "Draco Malfoy is not the biggest threat right now."_

 _"_ _HE BLOODY—no. You're right. First Voldemort. Then Brooke. Then Malfoy. Then peace," I reason. I purse my lips, "Any ideas or clues to help us destroy Voldemort? I mean, that's why you're here, right?"_

 _"_ _All I have to say is to stay strong, find the crossway, and that your friends in America all have minds of their own."_

* * *

Then I woke up, muttering a string of swear words at Hecate's mysterious advice. I look over at the Daily Prophet article Ron gave me which featured the Malfoy family, and pull out my knife, piercing a hole in the paper and plunging it in Draco Malfoy's face. I take it again and plunge it into Draco Malfoy's arm. Then I let myself wear the sadistic grin before I plunge it into his heart.

 _"_ _Lina!"_

"Morning, Hermione," I greet her smoothly, "I was just… _practicing."_

"I shouldn't have let Ron give you that article," was all she says before entering the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 _"_ _The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,"_ reads Scrimegour.

It was July the thirty-first, otherwise known as Harry's birthday. We'd had a celebration, and then Minister Scrimegour had come over and pulled Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I aside, saying that Dumbledore had left the four of us things.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around _why_ Dumbledore would give us stuff.

 _"_ _To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my deluminator in the hopes that he will remember me when he uses it,"_ says Scrimegour. Then he frowns, "Why would he give you such a valuable item? Why did he only choose you four out of thousands of students?"

"I dunno," I shrug.

"Maybe he gave it to me to put lights out or something," mutters Ron, and I hold back snickers.

 _"_ _To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive,"_ reads Scrimegour. He gave her the book. "Why do you think he left you that, Miss Granger?"

"Um…he knew I liked books," says Hermione. Ron and I burst into snickers.

The Minister's frown starts to deepen. "Now… _to Miss Alina Ruby Quimby, I leave my golden chalice in the hopes that she will find it of great use,"_ says Scrimegour, handing me the chalice that Dumbledore would always drink out of at the high table. I close my fingers around it. "Why this particular chalice, Miss Quimby? A secret code might be on it, perhaps?"

"Uh he never showed me a code…maybe it's to drink Firewhiskey out of? I mean, this is more useless than the Deluminator," I guess, and Ron snickers, "But in all honesty Minister, no idea."

The Minister looks even more frustrated. _"_ _To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught at his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill,"_ reads Scrimegour.

"Why did Dumbledore give you this Snitch?" asks Scrimegour.

"Like everyone else said, Minister—I don't know," finishes Harry.

"The snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object," presses the Minister, "You know why, I'm sure?"

"Snitches have flesh memories," says Hermione softly, in almost a whisper.

"Take it," the Minister insists of Harry.

I realize with shock that the Minister wanted to see what was in the Snitch itself. With a trembling hand, Harry reaches out and his hands enclose on the Snitch. I sigh in relief when nothing happened.

"That was dramatic," mutters Harry, "Mine might be even more useless than Lina's and Ron's."

"Is there anything else, Minister?" I ask.

He turns to Harry. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" asks Harry curiously.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," replies Scrimegour.

"So, where is it?" asks Harry.

"Unfortunately, that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. It is an important historical artifact, and as such belongs—"

"To Harry," I finish off heatedly, "It's his sword…it chose him—"

"It can present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," says Scrimegour through gritted teeth.

"—Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" repeats Harry, "Maybe he thought it'd be nice on my wall."

"This is serious, Potter!" snaps the Minister, "Was it because Dumbledore believed only the sword of Gryffindor would destroy an Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword because he believed that you were destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his daughter?"

 _"_ _Brooke,"_ whispers Hermione soothingly as I tense.

"Has anyone tried sticking a sword in Voldemort?" bursts out Harry, "Maybe if some people did that instead of stripping down chalices and deluminators and worrying about covering up Azkaban breakouts, we'd get somewhere! So this is what you've been doing Minister, holed up in your office trying to open a Snitch when people are _dying!"_ He snarls.

"You go too far!" exclaims the Minister, standing up. Harry stands up too, and the Minister jabs his wand in Harry's shirt, singing a hole.

"Hey! He has a point, let him go!" I exclaim furiously, jumping up and pulling my wand. At the same time, Ron yells "Oi!" and stands up along with me.

"Lina, Ron, no, do you want him to arrest us, we mustn't—we must _think!"_ insists Hermione calmly, standing up.

"It's not up to a seventeen year old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!" exclaims Scrimegour angrily.

Harry and I look at each other, before we slowly turn to the Minister. One thing that came out of our six-months of dating is that we knew each other's thought processes well. "It's time you earned it," we speak in unison. The Minister moves his wand so it's pointed at the both of us.

The door flung open, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurry in.

Mr. Weasley starts. "We—we thought we heard—"

"Raised voices," finishes Mrs. Weasley, frowning in concern when she sees the Minister's wand pointed at us. She was starting to give a death-glare to the Minister, and so was Mr. Weasley. The Minister gulps.

"It…it was nothing," stammers the Minister, putting his wand down. "You seem to think the Minister doesn't desire…what Dumbledore did. We ought to be working together."

"Oh, don't give me that crap just because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are around," I hiss scathingly.

 _"_ _Lina, please!"_ Hermione hisses, but I continue on.

"The Ministry are a bunch of cowards. You all refused to believe that Voldemort was back—and now that he is you're _slithering back into your little holes._ Besides, why would I work with people who gave us _these?"_ I hold up my wrist.

 _I must not disrespect authority._

"And of course, Harry has one too," I grin wickedly at the audible gasps. I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

 _"_ _Get out,"_ I could hear Mrs. Weasley hiss dangerously to the Minister.

* * *

The wedding of Bill and Fleur was beautiful, but I have to admit I liked Percabeth's better. Currently the dancing and after party were going on. I was adorned in a strapless midnight black dress.

"Took all my self-control not to attack your ass _Aunt Muriel,"_ I grumble, sliding in between Fred and George and resting my head on Fred's shoulder. "Little piece of crap going around saying I'd never win over a guy with my height, that I should be more 'demure,' and that I should've been a blonde. I mean, can you _imagine_ me, _Lina Quimby,_ as a _blonde?"_

"Nah," says George, "Can't see you as a blonde."

"That's Muriel for you," sighs Fred, "Finding faults in great people since 1897."

I tilt my head to see a familiar couple "I'll be back in a sec. I run over to where the two were standing and exclaim, "Klaus! Emmeline!"

 _A sec? Or until May?_

"Lina," says Klaus, pulling me into an embrace. When he was done, Emmeline took me in one. The tall couple towered over me so much that during the embraces my head was buried in Klaus' upper stomach and Emmeline's chest. I can only think of how awkward it would be if we pursued each other, he'd have to bend to kiss me. Klaus was 6'8, and Emmeline 6'2. 6'8, 6'2, and 5'2. Guess the outlier?

"What're you doing here?" I ask breathlessly.

"We are Viktor's pluz ones," explains Klaus, and I nod.

"Viktor's here? I didn't know that," I mutter to myself, "So, how have your lives been?"

Emmeline grins, displaying a cerulean blue wedding ring.

"Oh my gods Klaus, you proposed! That's great, Emmeline!" I beam, "When's the wedding?"

"May ze twentieth," responds Emmeline, "You are of course invited."

I smirk, "I'd be surprised if I weren't. Hmm. Emmeline Evergoth, I like it."

"I really missed you," says Klaus.

"So did I, it's been what, two years?" I chuckle. "How's that Potions internship going?"

"Vairy good," Klaus responds, "I am at my last year and next I vill gain a mastery."

"And I am now a full Auror," smiles Emmeline. She then frowns, "How are things down here, vith ze war?"

I nod slowly, "We're pushing through."

Suddenly, a bright light hit the tent, and a Patronus form of a lynx came. _"_ _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming."_ Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice rang to everyone.

Suddenly, all Hades broke loose. People were screaming and running around. "Lina…who iz coming?" asks Klaus worriedly.

I simply blink in shock, my hand reaching for my wand. "Death Eaters," I murmur. "Klaus, you need to get out, Apparate the hell out of here."

"Get out?" He repeats.

"Yes, and take Emmeline with you," I say shortly.

"But if zere iz danger, I vould like to help," protests Emmeline, "It iz vot I have trained for." Dark cloaked figures come out of nowhere and my wand was out in a flash.

Emmeline starts yelling spells and I join her.

"Lina! _Lina!"_ A voice calls. Harry—well, a redheaded Weasley _disguised_ as Harry—was running towards me at full speed, sending me a covert glance and mouthing, _"_ _Leave."_

 _"_ _NOW?!"_ I exclaim, sending a spell to shield Klaus. I talk rapidly as I send spells at Death Eaters, "This isn't right, we aren't packed, people are in danger— _Tela—_ I can't just _leave_ Klaus and Emmeline— _Stupefy—_ Fred, George, Ginny— _Expelliarmus_ —look, I'm in seriously uncomfortable shoes— _Protego—_ a party dress— _Furnunculus—_ I can't go on the bloody streets like this, Harry!"

"We'll deal with that later, we need to get out," insists Harry desperately, pulling my arm, "The people will be in less danger if we _leave."_

"Klaus! Emmeline! Stay safe! Get out!" I call as Harry pulls me off towards Ron and Hermione. I could see Fred and George looking around in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. They spot me, _"_ _Lina!"_

Tears spring in my eyes as I address the twins, _"_ _Fred! George! Get to safety! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_ I scream desperately, trying to run to them, but Hermione quickly grabs all three of our arms and I feel the familiar Apparition sense of nausea.

 _Well, here we go off, Lina._

 _The Horcrux Hunt has begun._

 _And now—I'm probably seen as a monster._

* * *

 **CHB**

The Hunters arrive after lunch that day to join them, oblivious to the fact that Percabeth got married and were away on their honeymoon, or the fact that Lina had gone MIA.

"Jason, you're going to tell Thalia about Lina," murmurs Piper, squeezing his hand slowly, "It'll be better from you."

Jason nods, "Yeah, Pipes. You—you're right. It'll be better from me…"

Thalia's eyes immediately land on the couple and she makes her way over. They exchange looks. "Jason!" She exclaims, pulling him into a hug. Then she turns to Piper and also pulls her into a hug.

"Where's Lina-flower? Wow…she'll be… _seventeen_ …now right?" she asks them breathlessly, "And Percy and Annabeth? I've been looking for them for a while."

Piper starts her off with the good stuff, "Percy and Annabeth got married just a couple days ago and are on their honeymoon," she says.

"Wow, we all expected that one," grins Thalia, before it faded. "Wait, how come nobody informed the Hunters of the wedding?" she adds.

"Well, you guys _are_ nomadic. It's hard to track you guys down," says Piper.

"Where'd they go for their honeymoon?" she asks.

"Hawaii," says Jason, "Nice choice, really."

"I'm happy for them," agrees Thalia. "Now…where _is_ Lina-flower, I'd have thought she'd be bouncing when she heard we were coming?"

Piper and Jason exchange looks.

"Lina isn't at Camp," says Jason carefully.

"Oh," says Thalia. "Is she at a friend in London's house?"

"You could say that," says Piper carefully.

"Why do I feel like something's _horribly wrong?"_ asks Thalia, her voice trembling a little.

Jason sighs, "Lina literally got up and left unexpectedly the night after we returned for the wedding, writing us a letter saying that there's a war going on in the Wizarding World, and that Voldemort's getting stronger. So she went to help fight. The catch? She's going on the run, on the streets with her friends to find these Horcruxes _and_ no one can contact her.

"Gods, there were so many signs but no-one realized it. Not to mention the breakup with Malfoy…" trails off Piper.

"Hold on," says Thalia. _"_ _SHE DID WHAT?!"_ she yells, "We could've helped Lina, we could've gone with her, but she…she just got up and _LEFT?!_ And how long are we supposed to go without hearing from her? And _Draco Malfoy?_ Oh my gods, he _succeeded_ in getting her…AND HE BROKE UP WITH HER? And _now,_ now she's off who knows where?! _HOW LONG WAS I GONE?!"_

"Umm," says Piper.

"Possibly a year?" says Jason as the couple took a step back.

"We're upset about it too," says Piper, "Anne especially. And yeah, Malfoy really ruined her."

"A _YEAR?"_ explodes Thalia, lightning threatening to crackle from her hands. Jason and Piper took some more steps back. " _LINA…IS…IMPOSSIBLE!_ Wait…Iris Messaging. What about that? If we're extra careful…we could open an Iris-Message."

"Yeah," says Piper. "But we don't know where Lina is. You have to know exactly where the person is. 'Show me 'insert name here' at 'insert place here,'" she finishes solemnly, "Only _Lina_ can start an Iris Message, and…well, I don't think she thought of that before she left. Nor do I think she took drachmas with her."

"UGH!" exclaims Thalia furiously, "How—how can she even leave? No one can just _leave_ Camp. There's Peleus. There's Argus. There's the Harpies. And even if she tried and left from the inside…wouldn't Chiron notice her using his fireplace to floo to London?"

"It's true, you can't leave Camp. Unless of course you're a witch or wizard. They have Apparition," says Piper solemnly. "When a wizard or witch reaches the age of seventeen they can quite literally travel by teleportation. She could basically step outside and well… _go poof._ "

"Impossible, she's impossible," mutters Thalia.

"Then," says Piper, "There was a prophecy… _Water, Wisdom, and Lightning shall go to Hogwarts..."_

"Okay then, that's settled. The Lightning's me, I'm going to Hogwarts," says Thalia in a tone of finality, and Piper and Jason exchange uneasy looks, "I want to be on the scene and possibly find out more about where Lina-flower went off to and the depths of what she's doing, and I'm also going to _make Draco Malfoy's life hell_ while I'm at it. The comeback of Thalia to Hogwarts will be his _worst nightmare."_

"Shouldn't we ask Chiron…" trails off Jason.

"Wait, what about the Hunters?" asks Piper.

Thalia's eyes flash with anger, _"_ I will have Phoebe take over in my absence. _BUT. I. AM. GOING."_

* * *

 **Draco**

 _"_ _You weren't there."_

 _"_ _I was. I love you."_

 _"_ _Well, I died in wartime believing you hated me," glares Lina._

 _"_ _I did it to—"_

 _"_ _Keep me safe?" she laughs harshly. "Well. I think, since I'm bloody dead, it's a bit too late for that!"_

 _"_ _I'm so, so, sorry, flower. You've no idea."_

 _"_ _Worthless Malfoy," spits Lina, her brown eyes filled with pure hatred and disgust. "You're pathetic."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _You're a waste of space that doesn't deserve to live," she snarls._

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I'll never ever forgive you," she sneers._

 _"_ _I know."_

Let the merciless cycle repeat again.

* * *

 **A/N: And…that's a wrap. So. Horcrux Hunt begins NOW. Thalia's arrived, and yes she is Lightning XD A lot of you guessed her, but I think I made it very obvious lol. Although I can't wait to write Percabeth's arrival lol. This is actually where I wanted to get before the first day of school but writer's block and a gazillion colds struck me lol. But whatever, am I right? XD**

 **Things are not looking good for my prime couple right now, are they? We have Lina plunging knives into pictures of Draco, and Draco having nightmares and regrets…don't worry, it'll get better in the end I promise I swear on the Styx! XD *thunder rumbles***

 **PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT PRESSURE ME TO UPDATE.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	24. Don't Give Into the Element

Don't Give Into the Element

 **A/N: I'm a shell of my former self, but here's the next chap. We had today off lmao. Le Geometry's been crushing me, although I have a low B in that class so I do have the A's and B's required to stay in honors, at least. Updates will be SLOW. My writing's also crap so.**

 **I have to state something:** ** _writing a fanfiction. A lot of you seem to think this is a talent, but can't everyone write fanfictions? Just saying._**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Where are we?" I ask Hermione.

"Tottenham Court Road," she replies briskly.

"Are there any clothes?" asks Ron.

"I have them all here," says Hermione hurriedly, rummaging through her bag.

"How are all our stuff in that tiny bag?" I ask incredulously.

"Extension Charm," was all Hermione says. She shook the bag and we hear a tumbling noise. "Those must be the books."

"Books can fit in there too?" I wonder.

"When did you do this?" Harry asks in awe.

"I've had all the essentials packed since before you came," says Hermione. "I rummaged through both yours and Lina's trunks for clothes and essentials this morning…I just had a feeling something would happen…"

"You're amazing, you are," Ron sighs. Harry and I nod in agreement.

"Thank you. Harry, get the Cloak on quickly," orders Hermione, passing him some clothes and the invisibility cloak. "Ron, Lina, there are some casual clothes inside."

"Thanks, Hermione," I say gratefully, grabbing the jacket and some other clothes.

Once we were all dressed, we had to think about well, where the hell we're going. "We should probably sit down somewhere," Hermione yells over the street noise.

"Let's go into the Starbucks," I suggest. We walk inside, and there was no one there to my surprise. Starbucks was an extremely popular café.

Little did we know that as soon as we came in, a guy took down the 'Starbucks' sign. It was no Starbucks.

"Isn't it…odd?" says Hermione after a while.

I frown. "Yeah, there should be more people here. Hi, I'll take a double chocolate chip frappe please," I say.

"I'll take a cappuccino," Ron says.

"I'll take a caramel frappe," says Hermione.

The barista leers at all of us before preparing our drinks. I give him the muggle money and we sit down. I take a slow sip of the frappe and promptly spit it out. "The hell is this trash? This is not how it should taste."

"Revolting," muttered Ron after sipping his cappuccino.

"Lina," mutters Harry under the invisibility cloak. "Your drink doesn't taste good because that's not an actual barista."

"What?" I mumble.

"That— _LOOK OUT!"_

I whip my head up to see the barista had shot a spell at us. More men came from inside the shop. The barista ripped off his Starbucks suit.

"Well damn," I mutter. We get our wands out and start fighting back. I end up Stunning one of them, and eventually after some scrapes on us all the Death Eaters lay unmoving on the ground in front of us.

I furrow my eyebrows. "We can't have them waking up and telling Voldemort."

"She's right," Hermione nods, her voice shaking. As Hermione uneasily performs the spell on the four that tried attacking us, I could've sworn I saw platinum blond haired boy with a pair of familiar grey eyes glance at me before I hear a Disapparation pop.

I let out a low growl and the table next to me caught fire.

"Lina?" asks Harry cautiously.

"I saw Draco bloody Malfoy," I say angrily, "He Disapparated, I saw him! The bastard's gonna tell Voldemort he saw us!"

"Are you sure you're not seeing things—"

"She's not seeing things! I saw the asshole too," snarls Ron, his face mutinous.

"Well, if Malfoy knows we're here," says Hermione calmly, squeezing my shoulder. "We should probably get out."

* * *

We had chosen Grimmauld Place to hide, and while it had risks—such as Snape and Brooke telling Death Eaters—there were jinxes and while Sirius didn't live there anymore, he did move the location to the other side of Grimmauld Place, no longer Number Twelve, but Number Two.

I take a sip of my tea, staring out the window.

"Lina," says Hermione uncomfortably, "I think you should at least _try_ practicing elemental control," she sighs, sitting across from me with her tea, "Ever since you were of age, if someone got you _really_ angry, stuff, well, there's no easy way to put this, it starts bursting into flames."

"I can control my element, Hermione," I roll my eyes, "I've done it for years."

"You owe me a new shirt," scoffs Ron from the living room.

"Can it!" I snap back at Ron.

"What if I said the words: Draco Malfoy," says Hermione.

Her cup went to flames. _"_ _Aguamenti,"_ mutters Hermione quickly, "You've done it for years, but I think as soon as you hit the 'of age' mark the full power's now here, and that takes a while to master."

"Okay, okay, maybe I need a _little_ control…what do you want me to do? It's not like we have anyone here to help me. What do you want me to do? Put on a glove? Go all Elsa? Conceal don't feel?"

Hermione pulls out a book from the rucksack, "I did predict this would happen before you came here. And I did take it into consideration. It says here _'_ _Once an element-controlling wizard or witch reaches of age, they'll find that they have little to no control over their elements. This lack of control will be prominent through the elemental strong points. The way to combat this power and spend normal days in society are to simply not give in. It sounds easy, but it takes one about a year of practice to master. Do not give into the element. Use it only when needed. If one feels themselves losing control, then remember: do not give into the element. Make that a mantra. It is reported that it works for most elemental users."_

"Don't give into the element," I repeat.

"I'll help," says Hermione softly.

"Ugh, why's the ferret's jacket next to me? Lina, mind if I just throw it out?"

"Ron, don't talk like that! Lina, don't give into the element! Something else might go into—" says Hermione frantically, as the nearest chair burst to flames. _"_ _Aguamenti!"_ The fire finally went out.

"Well now I have to deal with _this_ too? Damn I look like an arsonist," I mutter.

"Yes, but you're _our_ arsonist."

"Do you _want_ me to put you in flames, Weasley?"

* * *

 **Hawaii**

"Percy, Seaweed Brain, Percy," Annabeth shakes him awake.

"What?" He mumbles.

"The news," she says simply.

"Hurricane Debbie is making its way to the central Hawaii coast. We strongly encourage everyone to evacuate immediately," the newswoman says gravely.

"Who angered Zeus and Poseidon this time?" mutters Percy.

"I think we should go back. We had a week-and-a-half of fun together didn't we?" Annabeth leans over to kiss Percy. Percy deepens the kiss.

"When should we pack?"

"After we Iris-Message Anne saying we're coming early. But we weren't done, were we?"

The couple continues to kiss passionately, oblivious of the War going on under their very noses.

* * *

 **CHB**

 _"_ _What?"_ exclaims Piper incredulously.

"There's a Hurricane in Hawaii," explains Anne, "So they're coming back."

"This isn't good," mutters Hazel.

"What's going on?"

The three girls take a step back from Thalia.

"Percy and Annabeth are coming back from Hawaii," explains Piper. "So, step forward if you'd like to tell them about the Wizarding War and Lina."

Anne, Thalia, and Hazel each take a step back. "You're the best diplomat."

"I hate you all," grumbles Piper.

-Page breaker-

Two days later Percy and Annabeth land in the airport as happy as can be. The Camp was safe, there were no monsters to deal with, and they'd leave the Camp and start a happy life in New Rome starting in September.

The Fates were currently cackling at their belief.

Piper and Thalia chose to be the ones Argus drove to the airport to greet the couple.

"Where do you think Lina's right now?" mumbles Piper sadly.

"Safe, I hope," Thalia mumbles in the same sad tone. "Well, I hope she knows that if I ever see her again, I'm going to hug her very tight and never let go. Then, I'm going to throttle her for what she made me go through," she deadpans.

The two sit in the van in solemn silence, both girls reminiscing Lina as the van drove on.

The girls wait by the areas the plane land, and watch as Percy and Annabeth come out of the boarding areas.

"PERCABETH!" exclaims Piper, hugging both Percy and Annabeth. They both wrap Piper in a hug, before backing up to examine Thalia.

"Long time no see," she smirks at them.

Annabeth launches herself on Thalia, and she and Percy share an awkward not-really hug.

"When did you get to the Camp?" Annabeth asks Thalia.

"Just a couple days ago, Lady Artemis had business to attend to," says Thalia loftily.

The four get into the van, and Argus drives them back to camp. They talk all about the honeymoon and what was going on at Camp. They were safe until a smiling Annabeth asks, "How's Lina?"

"Thoughtless as usual," says Thalia bluntly, and Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"What'd she do this time?" asks Annabeth.

"Left," says Thalia indirectly.

"Left where?"

"Europe," says Thalia cryptically.

"To her friends'?"

"You could say that," says Thalia smoothly.

"Okay, screw Pinecone face I want an actual answer," Percy turns to Piper.

Thalia glowers at him, "Don't make me electrocute you."

"Well," sighs Piper, handing them the letter Lina wrote before she left. "I think it's best if you read the letter." Just then the van stops at Camp. Piper and Thalia stand uneasily as Percy and Annabeth read the letter together.

"What has she done?" mutters Annabeth, looking distraught.

"The Hades," Percy mutters, "We leave for a week and a half and this…you know how she says 'stay in America'? I want to help."

"There's a way," says Thalia. "Listen to me and I'll tell you all about this Prophecy…"

* * *

 **Lina**

"Remember you are not Lina Quimby, you are Emmeline Vance a Member of the Order," says Hermione quickly as I grab my bag, "Be careful, good luck, and do not give into the element."

We'd questioned Kreacher about Sirius' brother's locket, and he'd gone to retrieve it from Mundungus Fletcher. Now all there was to do was ask Sirius about his brother.

Thing was, we didn't want Sirius to know it was us. So we created a solution: my hair and face look a lot like the younger version Emmeline Vance's. So we brewed a strong Aging potion and Hermione gave it to me.

"Good luck," Harry says, hugging me. As Ron did the same, I Disapparate to Sirius' cottage. I walk near it and find that there was a strong magical barrier around it. As Sirius comes out of the cottage, he points his wand at me. I cover a gulp; I know nothing about Emmeline Vance.

"If you are the real Emmeline," he says, his voice hard, "Then what is the prank you overheard in our third-year?"

I rack my brains, trying to think about all the pranks Sirius told me about. _'_ _In third year, we blew up Snivellus' head! It was hilarious!"_

"You were talking about blowing up the head of Severus Snape," I answer as professionally as I could, but I was scared senseless.

Sirius hugs me, and I sigh in relief. I was correct.

"Sorry about that, Emmeline," he sighs, "You know the times. Why don't we have some tea?"

I marvel at how nice Sirius' cottage is. "How's your brother, Emmeline?"

"Um…he's doing great," I say.

Sirius nods, "That's great to hear."

"Sirius, I was wondering if I could ask a question?" I say hesitantly.

"Shoot, Em," he says.

"Well, I was wondering, I know it pains you, but could I learn a bit more about your brother and his past?" I ask.

"You know this, Em," he says pointedly, but Sirius goes on to tell it anyways. I listen intently as Sirius talks about how his parents literally worshipped his younger brother, how Sirius was the black sheep, and how Regulus got involved with the Death Eaters. He then talked about how Regulus wanted out, and how he went on a mission with Kreacher. He got killed, and all that was left was…a locket. He said they never had a good relationship, but they both secretly wished for it.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," I say quietly, hugging him. We talk about more cheerful matters before I tell Sirius I have to leave. I give him one last goodbye hug.

"One sec," Sirius calls me back, "Good luck on your endeavors. Keep Harry safe for me, will you? Be careful."

"What are you—"

 _"_ _Lina,"_ he says knowingly.

"Who's Lina?" I say, affronted, but a smirk was giving me away. "Don't worry, we'll be safe. But I don't know a Lina."

With that I Disapparate off.

* * *

 **Draco**

He thought about how he saw Lina for the first time at Tottenham. And no, before you ask, no he did not tell Voldemort. What kind of monster would he be?

So she was on the run.

Hopefully, she stayed alright.

She hated him. That he knew. From the vicious way she growled to the way that table set on fire.

Yep. No chances.

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the end! I did have the idea of failed elemental control once you reach of age a while ago. Peace out, eat lots of chocolate, and don't die on me! :3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	25. Of Reckless Visits and Flaming Items

Of Reckless Visits and Flaming Items

 **A/N: Alright guys! This is the last filler! We're going full speed ahead from here on out: next is the Ministry invasion, and after that the demigods leave for Hogwarts! Then we charge from here! XD**

 **Not on the updates, heh. There's still going to be slow updates. Go to high school and take all the fricking advanced courses and you'll understand bye.**

 **Dear everyone that wants me to hurry and fix Dralina quickly: well, if readers could get whatever they want I'd have Sirius and Fred alive, but that didn't happen so I think I'll take my sweet little time. Sorry if that sounded harsh but I wouldn't be proud of the story if I yielded to you guys and did something too rushed. I wouldn't be proud of the story anymore bc I despise 'only-romance/lovey-dovey' stories.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"I win!" cheers Ron.

"Say that one more time and I'll burn down the chess se—"

A loud explosion could be heard from downstairs. Mrs. Black starts screeching her head off. "Shite, is that Death Eaters?" murmurs Ron, rising up.

"Oh, shit," I mutter. "Hope not." My knife in one hand and my wand in the other, I could hear Harry and Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Hold your fire!" a voice yells, "It's me, Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness," mutters Ron. He and Hermione lower their wands.

"Prove it," I hiss. "For all I know you're a _Death Eater."_ I could feel something burning. _Don't…give…element…_

"Show yourself!" insists Harry.

Remus steps inside. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, a creator of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, and I taught you, Harry, to produce a Patronus which is a Stag."

"And what was on your desk your first day teaching us?" I ask scathingly.

"Grindylow," he replies without skipping a beat.

Harry and I lower our wands. "Sorry Remus, we had to check," I apologize.

"And you were absolutely right to," Remus says assuringly, "Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses. No sign of Severus then?"

Harry shakes his head, "No."

"Is everyone alright?" I add.

"Everyone's fine," assures Remus, and I let out a sigh of relief. We'd left everyone at the mercy of the Death Eaters during the wedding. "But we're being watched," he adds. "There are a couple Death Eaters in the square outside—I had to Apparate to the top step so they wouldn't piece together the fact that you're in here. There's loads to tell you, let's go downstairs," he adds. We sit around in the chairs, sipping the Butterbeers Remus brought.

"So, did you come straight here after the wedding?"

"Only after a couple of Death Eaters attacked us on Tottenham Court Road," says Harry.

 _"_ _What?"_ gasps Remus, looking appalled.

"We obliviated the Death Eaters so they'd forget only this night. But Draco Malfoy knows," I hiss in fury.

"He was there," adds Ron, "And—"

"—and I doubt Malfoy's even far enough in the inner circle to be believed," cuts off Hermione. "He's not the main threat here. Voldemort _is."_

"He proved himself to the inner circle! He did it by deceiving me for three years!" I argue heatedly, Ron nodding in agreement. This just led to some big argument about Malfoy.

Remus effectively ended it. "Draco Malfoy can't do or tell anything if Voldemort doesn't know where you are now, and it should be kept that way," he says gravely.

"What happened after we left?" asks Harry.

"Kingsley's warning saved us," begins Remus. "Most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or the Ministry?" asks Hermione.

"Well, these days it's hard to tell the difference," says Remus honestly, which certainly had red flags ringing like hell.

"Do—do they think this is _okay?"_ I splutter. "Attacking people? Before wouldn't people get arrested?"

Remus pulls out a copy of the Prophet and hands it to us.

There was a large picture of Harry and the title _'_ _WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.'_

"What?" cries Hermione, aghast.

"That's their cover?!" cries Ron.

I curl my lip, "What a load of bullcrap."

"I'm sorry, Harry," says Remus softly.

Harry stays silent.

"Okay," I say, trying to keep my voice controlled, "At this rate, I feel like Voldemort's unofficial Minister."

Remus turns his head over to look at me, _"_ _Exactly._ Thicknesse, Voldemort's puppet is Minister and he's under an Imperius Curse."

"What the bloody hell? Look at this!" I exclaim, turning the Prophet. _"_ _The so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magic by theft or force…" Is Anne muggleborn? Let alone Hermione…_ "Remus," I say quickly. "Have you ever heard of a Wizarding family called the Priors? A Halfblooded one? An American one?"

Remus frowns, "That's not a Wizarding family I recall."

My heart plummets. I left Anne, a muggleborn, in the cruel mercy of the newly reformed Wizarding World. _What on earth have I done?_

"What if I tell everyone Hermione's my cousin?" Ron interrupts my thoughts. He turns to Hermione, "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."

"Seeing as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters. Now if I were going back to school, it would be different," soothes Hermione.

I take a deep breath. "A—Anne's muggleborn…and—and I left her…in the hands of…"

"It'll be alright," whispers Hermione, "Chiron will probably not let her go. He knows all, remember?"

I simply keep my head down, praying to every deity that Hermione was right. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Remus says, "You know what I am and what I can do. I can come with you to provide protection."

"Don't you have, I dunno, a _wife?"_ I ask him.

"What about her?" asks Remus.

"Well…you're _married,"_ I scoff, "What about Tonks' feelings?"

"She'll be perfectly safe. She'll be at her parents' house," he says.

I keep my mouth agape, not believing what I was hearing.

Hermione starts, "Remus, is everything alright? Between you and—"

"Everything's fine," interrupts Remus. He takes a deep breath, "Tonks is going to have a baby."

Ron, Hermione, and I issue their congratulations. Harry just glares at him.

"You don't understand," he pleads, "Harry, I'm sure James would've wanted me to come with you—"

"Explain then," says Harry coldly, "I'm pretty sure my dad would want to know why you're not sticking with your kid, actually."

"I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks," says Remus. "I did it against my better judgement and have regretted it ever since."

"So you're going to be one of _those_ fathers," I say coolly.

"Don't you understand what I've done?" he cries suddenly, rising up. "I've made her an outcast! You know what I am! Even her own family's disgusted by the marriage! She deserves so much better. The child! What if it gets my condition, I couldn't bear it…and if it is not like me, then it will be a hundred times better off, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus," I say gently. "No child would be ashamed of you. This kid is lucky to have you as a dad. Tonks married you for you, and—"

"Oh, I dunno, Lina. I'd be pretty ashamed of him," says Harry viciously. "If the new regime thinks muggleborns are bad, then what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?" continued Harry scathingly.

 _"_ _Harry!"_ Hermione and I exclaim in unison.

"How—how dare you?" gasps Remus. "This is not about a desire for—for danger or personal glory—how dare you suggest such a-"

"I think you're feeling a little bit of a daredevil. You fancy stepping into Sirius' shoes—"

"Harry, no!" cries Hermione.

"I'd have never believed this," continues Harry, "The man who taught me how to fight Dementors—a coward."

Harry was blown backwards. Remus stares in shock, as if he did something he didn't mean to do. As Harry dusts himself off, Remus flees for the exit.

"Remus! Come back! He didn't mean it!" I take off after him, but the door slams as I turn the corner and I hear a pop of Disapparation from outside.

I sigh and walk back to the kitchen. "The hell was that?" I growl at Harry. "Honestly. Now that I think on it, having children is one of my worst fears. Why? Hell, I'm passing Voldemort down to their genes!"

"But you're not evil!" protests Harry.

"And is Remus?" I counter. "Is he evil for having the same fear? Is he?" I turn and exit the room.

Screw the consequences. I'm going out. As Lina. To Sirius' cottage. Right now. I was sick of hiding in this hellhole.

I walk slowly towards the exit, Disapparating on the spot.

* * *

 **CHB**

"You wanted to see me, Chiron?" asks Anne.

Chiron nods, "Sit down, dear. I need to discuss something…about your return to Hogwarts. Anne, unlike Lina your father was not a wizard. He was mortal through and through. You, like many other muggleborns, have been blessed by Hecate. Anyways the matter at hand is that Hogwarts is no longer safe for muggleborns with the…er…new regime."

"New regime?" questions Anne.

Chiron sighs, "Voldemort," he says, "Basically has control over the Wizarding World. He's created a lot of new laws."

"What—what'll happen to Lina?" stammers Anne, blinking back tears.

"The scary part? I have no idea," says Chiron gravely. "What I do know is that she's most likely on the run with the most wanted wizard of the country—Harry Potter—and a couple others. All we can do is pray they stay hidden, don't do stupid stuff, and don't get caught. It's actually much better this way."

 _"_ _Better?"_ repeated Anne, not believing what was hearing.

"Anne, I'm not going to sugarcoat things. Lina is a _target._ She has absolutely no chance in being safe in Hogwarts with the new regime, no matter what she does. Period. She's too close with Harry Potter, she's too known, stands up for literally everything, would rebel against it, and she's too deep into the light," says Chiron bluntly. "At least if she's on the run there's a 50 percent chance of…"

Anne takes a breath, "Anyways I'd still like to return…if possible," says Anne softly, biting her lip. She wanted to know the depths of what was going on.

"Very well, I was expecting that. You have to be careful, don't let yourself known, stay hidden, and _do not_ say you have connections with Lina. I've no doubt they'd torture you to get her, and not only do I not want you hurt, but I want her out of the line of fire. I can pass you off as a halfblood," said Chiron. "Anne, in the three weeks we have before you go to Hogwarts, I am going to teach you how to control the Mist."

"Control the Mist?" repeats Anne. "Did you ever show Lina that?"

"Given her current situation, I'm really starting to regret _not_ showing her that," sighs Chiron.

"…When do we start?"

"I was thinking now."

* * *

 **Lina**

I reach the heavy barrier on the skirts of Sirius' cottage. I knock on the barrier three times, causing Sirius to emerge and walk outside towards me.

Sirius eyes me for a moment, his wand straight out. "Honestly, you have a death wish or something? You'd better hope you're a Death Eater, because coming out here undisguised without at least the cloak is just plain stupid," he says coolly.

"I'm Lina Quimby, age seventeen, Gryffindor, and one of the pranks on Snape you played was that you threw slime on his head," I say in one breath, causing him to put his wand down. "And as for why I'm out here, I couldn't take being cooped up in that hellhole anymore," I say defiantly.

"It's good to see you, there's some hot chocolate upstairs," he finally says.

I follow him up the steps to his cottage, which had a warm inviting air to it. No wonder he left Grimmauld.

"Lina," he begins sternly, as I sip the hot chocolate. Ugh, since when did he become a buzzkill? Whatever happened to our shared joy of taking risks? "Yesterday there _were_ Death Eaters camped outside my barrier, trying to figure out how to get through. None of them succeeded, of course, so they left. But if they were still here, and had you Apparated right _in front of them…_ well, I doubt they'd take you for cookies."

"Remus came by," I cut him off.

"He did? To my old place? When?" he asks curiously.

"Just now," I add. "He—he wanted to come with us. On the run."

"And let me guess, it's because Tonks is having a baby," sighs Sirius sadly, walking into the kitchen and handing me a bag of decent food. All we had were stale crackers.

I smile gratefully at him before saying, "he's afraid he's going to pass the werewolf condition down," I shake my head sadly, _"_ And Harry, well…he doesn't understand why Remus would leave his kid. I sort of do. Well, I wouldn't want a child of mine with Voldemort's genes."

"Lina, any child of yours would never know about the genes. There is absolutely no connection, no similarity in personality, between you and that slimeball."

"Same with Remus," I sigh.

"You'd better go back," sighs Sirius pulling me into a hug, "And _do not_ come back like this, you hear? It's dangerous. Apparate from here, don't go out of the barrier."

I Disapparate back to Grimmauld Place and knock the door. Ron answers it. "Lina?" he says in disbelief. "Where were you? Oh right, what Remus said, guards up. Um…what uh…gift did I give you first year?"

"Fudge flies. I went to Sirius', I couldn't take it here," I say flippantly.

"You went out, without any disguise!" exclaims Ron furiously.

"I brought decent food," I tell him.

"Forgiven," he says quickly, carefully taking the bag of food.

"Others know I'm gone?" I ask Ron, dreading to hear from Hermione's rage.

"Nah, not yet, they think you're in the bedroom still, needing some space," says Ron, "Take the cardigan off, it'll look like you were out," he adds, and I quickly take it off, "You can thank the whole Kreacher fiasco for that."

"Kreacher fiasco?" I repeat.

"Kreacher came by when you were gone, with Mundungus Fletcher. Fletcher…he sold the locket."

"To whom?" I ask Ron.

"Her face resembles a toad."

 _"_ _UMBRIDGE?!"_ I shriek. "That is not good…not good at all…well he works at the Ministry, which means…."

"As Hermione said, it means we have to infiltrate the Ministry."

 _"_ _Great."_

* * *

 **CHB**

"You're getting better," insists Chiron as Anne experiments at her hardest with the mist control.

"I see no improvement," huffs Anne.

"There is, believe me. You're catching faster than Thalia did," assures Chiron, as Anne continues practicing. "The Mist requires submission. It requires concentration. It does not tolerate overuse. It does not tolerate rash use. I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't show Percy or Lina, this art doesn't fit their styles," he adds, causing Anne to snicker softly.

"Very good," he says, when Anne finally mastered making a dummy look like a human, "You're getting there. Why don't we try manipulating words now?"

"I'm game."

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _No you don't."_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _No you don't."_

 _I back away from Malfoy. "You—you don't! I'm the mission!" My voice echoes._

 _"_ _Which was all fake," he counters. "It was for your safety. So no one would connect us," his husky voice brushed over my ear._

 _My eyes widen, "You—you're lying! I'm gonna wake up in the bed and it's all going to be a dream! I—I don't lo—love you anymore! No—not a—at a—a—ll!"_

 _"_ _You're just overwhelmed, flower," he mutters, his voice having that nice smooth tone I missed, "I love you. I really do."_

 _His lips were about to meet mine. My eyes widen. He's going to hurt me again. What is this sorcery?_

I bolt out of bed, _"_ _NOOOO!"_ I look around the room panting as I did so. I jump as the pillow millimeters near the sleeping Hermione burst into flames. I quickly flick my wand and it goes out before it reaches her.

"He's tricking me…"

I let out a scream, and that's when Malfoy's jacket burst into ashes to be no more.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter lol! So. Jacket no more. I was going to eliminate the jacket, but much later. I'm just feeling dark and angsty lol. I'm always angsty/in depression these days, it's going to show here lmao. It's gonna show.**

 **Uh so...Anne will be doing mist control XD So we have the scene with Remus as well as Lina going to Sirius' again...with no disguise...idiot...so that wraps everything up lol.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	26. Lightning Shocks of Reality

Lightning Shocks to Reality

 **A/N: (music) It's been a looong time, without you my friend (Wiz Khalifa) Heh I didn't have many reviews in the other chap, probably because everyone forgot I existed lmao.**

 **Hey guys, so it's been a while…high school…aye…anyways, I'm here, and that's what matters :3 ONE OF MY FRIENDS HAS BEEN SO DOWN lately and I wanna make her feel better so bad bc she's reminding me of me first quarter ahh. But she's got a bf so she's feeling better now :3 I don't really like her bf even if he's my friend bc he's a player and goes way too fast w/girls so Ana be keeping an eye on that relationship.**

 **Thanksgiving Break yay! :3 TURKEYTURKEY. IMMA WATCH HARRY POTTER ALL BREAK. Now, this chap was originally written a long time ago, but I decided to post it before the other chap (which still needs finishing), which is not what I intended, but planning's for the weak ;)**

 **1) Election. I'm anti-trump, so. Canadians? ANYONE? Take me! TAKE MEEEEEEE.**

 **2) I'm seeing Fantastic Beasts this Saturday with my BFF's eep! THIS ALSO MEANS that if ANYONE SPOILS THE MOVIE FOR ME, I will NOT BE FIXING DRALINA :):) Oh, yes. I WENT THERE.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

 **(PS WARNING: this chapter has NO Lina POV. Let's give Draco some spotlight ;))**

* * *

 **CHB**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Anne sit around the fireplace. "So, as you know, you'll all be going to Hogwarts in two days' time."

"A week's time before I can kick the ass of Draco Malfoy," corrects Thalia.

"I'd feel sorry for Malfoy…but I don't," says Anne.

"Anyways," Chiron says. "You must be careful. You cannot go shouting under the sun that you have connections with Lina. You have to play an indifferent mask whenever she's mentioned. I don't know if getting revenge on any possible exes of hers counts under that category or not, but I wouldn't."

"Still getting revenge on the ex," says Thalia, and Percy and Anne nod in agreement.

"What does it matter?" asks Annabeth, "We've been seen too many times around Lina in fifth year. What I've seen in fifth year is that there'll be many disappearances over the next year, but _this_ disappearance will not pass. Practically half, no, most of the school looks up to Harry Potter. Lina has a great reputation at Hogwarts as well. If we renounce the connections, will it really matter?"

Chiron leans forward and says, _"_ _Not by the new regime._ You're safe. For now. Hecate shall come on the day you go to re-bless you with powers. I wish you best of luck."

"And I wish you the best in stopping me from creating the 'Destroy Malfoy 9000' plan," mutters Thalia.

"There are far worse things than that," sighs Annabeth, shaking her head.

* * *

 _"Lights go out and I can't be saved,_

 _Tides that I tried to swim against,_

 _You've put me down upon my knees,_

 _Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

 _..._

 _(Am I)_

 _A part of the cure,_

 _or am I a part of the disease_

 _..._

 _And nothing else compares"_

 _..._

 _-Clocks by Coldplay_

* * *

 **Draco**

"Another year," sighs Blaise Zabini.

"Of war," retorts Draco.

"Oh stop being such a Debbie-Downer," retorts Blaise.

"Draco has a point," pipes up Daphne. "I doubt Hogwarts will be the same, with Dumbledore gone and You-Know-Who having control the place won't be safe anymore. Plus, Muggle-borns aren't allowed here anymore," she whispers the last part.

Draco had tried to banish all thoughts of the brunette witch that had haunted him in his dreams all summer, but failed. He did get that little real-life glimpse of her as well as the rest of the Quartette in Tottenham, and that could only mean one thing:

 _They were on the run._

"I know what you're thinking about," Blaise says solemnly, "And I have bad news about it too. Look, Harry Potter's now the most _wanted person in Britain._ Hermione Granger is a muggleborn, and we know it's not safe for them. Now, do you think Lina Quimby is a) here at Hogwarts without her close friends or b) with them outside of the school trying to keep them safe? Mind you it's dangerous for her as well. First of all, she's too close to Harry Potter. Secondly, no offense Draco, but she also doesn't know subtlety if it hit her in the face. She's _way_ too outspoken on her beliefs to last even a day at this Hogwarts."

Daphne nods in agreement next to her boyfriend, "I'll bet you a hundred galleons that the entire Golden Quartette won't show their faces here," she says solemnly, "Never thought I'd say this but even if I dislike them all even if I think Granger's a know-it-all, Weasley's too prejudiced, and Quimby and Potter have too much of a hero-complex for their own good…I'm worried about them."

Draco sighs. "I already know they're not showing up. Okay? I need air."

He steps out of the compartment and after taking a couple steps, his robes are tugged fiercely into an empty compartment and he stops himself from wincing. He turns around to see who it was—a little redheaded Ravenclaw second-year. He'd have guessed she were a first-year if it weren't for the fact she was already sorted and wore the sign marking her as a second. Her icy green eyes were glaring up at him as if he killed her puppy.

"What do you want Ravenclaw?" He sneers down at the girl.

"Do you remember me, Malfoy?" the girl asks coldly.

"I don't know who the hell you are, now out of my way," he snarls.

The girl sidesteps him once again, _"_ Do you remember me?" She repeats in the same cold tone, " _Don't_ make me hex you. Although I _suppose_ I should've done that first thing…" she muses, pulling her wand out.

He pulls his own and glares down at her menacingly. "I'm not scared of some second year," he hisses. He suddenly remembers, "I _happen_ to be the Head Boy."

Completely unfazed, the girl shrugs, "I honestly don't care. You hurt my family and I hurt you," she says in a singsong voice.

"I don't even _know_ your family!" He snarls at her.

"Are you sure?" Before he could even react the girl yells, _"_ _FURNUNCULUS!"_

The girl stands around indifferently and starts nibbling on an Every Flavored Bean as Draco crumples to the floor. "Ooh. Cherry flavored! And also I managed a fourth year spell!" she beams as Draco bellows curse words on the floor. _Who the hell did she think she was? What girl hexes someone and giggles about it?_

Draco glares at the girl when the duration of the boiling hex finally ends, "I'm going to give you a week's detention for that," he spits at her, "I thought the Ravenclaws were the ones with sense."

The girl keeps her wand outstretched, glares at him and snarls, "Are you really going to give me a detention? My name is Anneliese Rose Prior," she enunciated every syllable, "However, I go by _Anne._ Do you remember me?"

 _Anne—_ the name Anne ringed a bell.

"Do you remember a redhead first year that hung around your supposed lover?" The girl continues coolly, "Do you remember a little girl that accompanied Lina to Diagon Alley four years ago? As I said—you hurt my family, and I hurt you. I'm a little hurt by Lina, in fact, that you don't know who I am. Didn't she _ever_ mention me while she spent sixth year sneaking around just so she could kiss the life out of you? Aphrodite's daughter? Her younger half-sister?" she says mockingly, "Of course, then I spent the summer with her, you know, before she disappeared on us. I know personally how much _you_ had a toll on _her."_

"She, did, once or twice," he mutters, his bravado gone when he realized the girl's connection to Lina. Anne saw this, and her lips curl in a sneer worthy of Severus Snape's.

He was beginning to see the difference between Lina and Anne. When Lina was pissed, it was a large flash of anger and lashing out and hurt and it was over just like that. Like a burst of fire and lightning. However, Anne would keep her anger and emotions leashed—the girl who was master of eerily calm would drag it out slowly and painfully. Like… _ice._ Merlin, the girl could grow to be even scarier than her sister. _That_ said something.

"Your detentions are cancelled." He seizes the girl's shoulders, "Look, Amy, you have to listen to me—"

 _"_ _My name is An-ne."_

"Anne—"

"Why should I?" Anne says coolly.

"Because I didn't mean any of it," he says firmly.

Anne considers him. She tosses him a sneer before she sits down on the couch of the empty compartment, "Prove it," she says icily.

"I swear on the River Styx," he says, noticing the look on Anne's face grow confused, then the look softened, then she grew even angrier than ever before, losing the eerily calmness completely.

"YOU _ARSE!_ " she screeches. "YOU FAKE BROKE UP WITH HER?! Well NEWSFLASH, now she is somewhere on the bloody STREETS with Harry, Ron, and Hermione thinking you HATE HER!"

"I know, but I did it so—"

"They're the _Golden Quartette._ They're the primary _targets!_ When Lina left, I decided to educate myself on the Wizarding War more to help her. And now I know it's not safe for basically anyone outspoken against the Death Eaters, which she is. I'm actually glad that Lina is in HIDING. Yes, it might be better if your relationship went quits, I understand your logic, but couldn't you two have just _PRETENDED TO CALL IT QUITS?!_ Face it, she won't be at her full strength for the street-life knowing you hate her!"

"It was for the war—it was for the war!" He tells Anne, "Look, I love her, and it's not safe for her to be anywhere near me—"

"So why couldn't you have done what Harry Potter did to Ginny Weasley?" stammers Anne, "He told Ginny he loved her, he told Ginny he'd want to start later! You basically made Lina believe you hated her! Whether you ended it or not, she'd have been forced to do this. So, why make it worse for her? The Death Eaters didn't know about Harry and Ginny. They don't know about you two, do they?"

Draco gives Anne a look.

"Oh…they do…" falters Anne. "So you love her? Promise?"

"With my soul."

"You'd better be serious Malfoy," snarls Anne, getting in his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I must go convince somebody not to kill you."

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Thalia has a 'Destroy Malfoy 9000' plan. It's rather slow and painful."

 _"_ _SHITE! THALIA?_ About like 5'7, slim, spiky hair, blue eyes, _crazily_ protective of Lina? That Thalia? She can't hurt me, right? She isn't here…"

Anne smirks wickedly, "That's what _you_ think." With that, she flounces out of the compartment smugly.

* * *

The Sorting starts, and Draco could see Amycus and Alecto Carrow sneer at anyone who was proclaimed '"GRYFFINDOR." Draco for the first time was glad Lina-flower wasn't here. But…where?

"Before we start our Feast, please welcome the exchange students who have come back from two years ago. They will be staying in the Houses they were Sorted in last time," Snape drawls, curling his lip. It was obvious Snape didn't want to welcome anybody.

Anne meets Draco's eye from where she was sitting with a group of Ravenclaw girls and smirks smugly as if she was saying _'_ _I told you Thalia was coming.'_ He flips her off angrily, which only causes the infuriating girl to suppress snickers. His blood runs cold. He had bigger problems to worry about than Anne. Like—the fact Lina was out on the streets and Thalia was going to kill him.

 _Here lies Draco Malfoy._

 _1980-1997._

 _Death by extreme Lightning Shock._

 _Last quote: "I still loved you, Lina-flower"_

"Well damn. I'm gonna die," mutters Draco under his breath.

"Die?" repeats Blaise.

"By the hands of Thalia," Draco confirms.

"Thalia?" Daphne looks confused, _"_ _Ohh…"_ She says in realization.

"Hey, she wants you, she gets through us," Blaise defends, and Daphne nods.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia enter the room, their faces stone-cold as they do so. Percy and Annabeth's hands were intertwined…and is that a ring? Longbottom and Ginny Weasley make room for Percy, and Anne's eyes light up as she beckons Annabeth to sit with her.

That leaves Thalia as she slowly makes her way over to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Daphne sat next to Draco defensively as she approaches. Much to Draco's dismay she clears her throat at the two fifth-year girls sitting across from him, "Could you scoot to the left please, if it's okay with you?"

The girls look behind them and quickly move over a space, so Thalia could sit right across from the three Slytherins.

"Let the feast begin."

"Well, if it isn't my _favorite_ three Slytherins. Aren't you all happy to see me?" asks Thalia snidely.

"She's gonna drag the revenge out, isn't she?" mutters Blaise under his breath.

"Well, well, well, a year with the _heartbreaker,"_ she casts a look of pure loathing at Draco, "The follower of the heartbreaker," she sneers at Blaise, whose cheeks tinged red in anger. "And the girlfriend of said follower," she gives Daphne a once-over, and she huffs. "The reason girls become Hunters, aren't I going to enjoy this?" hums Thalia, looking directly at Draco before helping herself to a chicken leg.

"It's not Draco's fault!" Blaise defends hotly, angry at being called Draco's follower. "He had no choice—he still loves her—it would have been _dangerous."_

"And you are just too cute Zabini," says Thalia through gritted teeth. "It is _dangerous_ either way. You think breaking up with Lina makes her safe? Right. Well, I think either way…she's on the _streets._ I've been on the streets before, Malfoy and Zabini. I was taking care of two little kids too," she chuckles bitterly. "Let me say here and now, it isn't safe. Not at all. She's traveling with a wanted wizard, isn't she?" asks Thalia, "She needs that energy. She needs to survive. Your ending it brings her _stress."_

"You lived on the streets?" blurts out Blaise.

Thalia gives him an angry look. "My personal life, is absolutely none of your damn business."

Draco moves to defend himself, to tell her that _yes_ he _does_ still love Lina-flower, but Daphne quickly cuts him off.

"Let's get to the point, are you going to lay off Draco?" she says haughtily, glaring at Thalia, "You heard it from Blaise. He still loves her. The Death Eaters know about—"

Thalia merely flicks her wrist, and Draco felt an intolerable pain of shock course through his body. It took a minute before it went away completely. _"_ _AH!"_ he exclaims, causing people from the Slytherin table to look at them. "I'm fine," muttered Draco. Thalia pretends to innocently eat her food until they all turn away. She then flicks her wrist again, and Daphne and Blaise feel the intolerable pain as well.

Thalia lets out a bark of laughter. "And you act like I give a damn if the Death Eaters know about it or not. Our lives are always in danger! Lina's life will always be dangerous no matter what. There's no need to make it more miserable. You want me to lay off him, Greengrass? Why I haven't even started yet. I don't give a damn if he still loves her, it doesn't change the fact she's on the streets thinking he hates her. I want Lina to stay away from him— _forever._ "

With that she takes her plate and rises, choosing to sit at the opposite end of the table instead. _"_ _My arrival will be your worst nightmare."_

"Yep. You're doomed," deadpans Blaise.

"They should give you an award because you're such a _wonderful_ friend, Zabini," drawls Draco sarcastically.

"Where does she get that shock-thing from?" asks Daphne curiously.

"Well, she has…" trails off Draco, realizing his two friends know nothing about Thalia's and Lina's status as demigods...or that they exist. "…Thalia has wandless magic."

-Page breaker-

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin seventh-years watch wide-eyed as Amycus Carrow brings in a battalion of first-years into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Today we will be practicing the Cruciatus," sneers Carrow, "These naughty firsties have received detention, and they will be punished. So…who'd like to go first?"

"That's barbaric!" screeches Thalia, several Hufflepuffs nodding firmly in agreement, "I'm not doing that." Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson's eyes shimmer with delight, but Draco and the other Slytherins' faces turn pale, stomachs churning at the mere thought.

"That was outlawed several centuries ago!" exclaims Susan Bones and then her voice went low. "Harry, Lina, Ron, and Hermione are _not_ fighting for us so you can destroy children and ruin their school!"

Carrow's face turns red with rage at the mention of the four. "I'd think twice if I were you," sneers Amycus, "Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster. Potter, Quimby, Granger, and Weasley are as good as _DEAD!_ You do not have Dumbledore's protection anymore. Now. Goyle, you start us off."

Draco flinches at the mention of Lina being 'as good as dead.'

As Goyle held his wand at the first year, he grins sadistically before he yells, _"_ _CRUCIO."_

Draco, Blaise, and Daphne wince in pity as the first-year starts screaming. There was a reason Draco now was closer to Blaise and Daphne—Crabbe and Goyle were getting too dark for anyone.

"What has he become?" mutters Blaise, his voice strained. He and Daphne clutch each other's hands tightly.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere Amycus crumples to the floor, and so do Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. "Help me round them up," Thalia quickly whispers to the Hufflepuffs, helping up the sobbing boy that Goyle tortured. The shaking first years crowded around them.

The Hufflepuffs round up all the first-years and leave the classroom comforting them, while Draco and the other Slytherins were watching, too wide-eyed to help anyone, that they'd be forced to do that.

Thalia turns to look directly at Draco, Blaise, and Daphne before she leaves. "If Lina were here…she'd _never_ let this continue under her watch. _Ever,_ " she says in a deadly voice.

"It's what would get her killed," mutters Blaise under her breath. Thalia turns her head slowly to give him a murderous look. Blaise gulps.

"I'd rather die doing the right thing, then stay alive and do the wrong thing. I'm a hundred percent sure that's Lina's philosophy as well. You never deserved her. Ever," Thalia spits out scathingly before she leaves.

 _'_ _Maybe Thalia has a point,'_ Draco thinks bitterly.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we set the scene in Hogwarts. There will be SOME Percabeth, but I'm kinda going to have Thalia and Draco share the spotlight when I write the Hogwarts scenes. It's just that Thalia's my PJO fav and Draco's my Harry Potter fav so you know I'm going to have some fun writing these Hogwarts scenes ;)**

 **I'm going to do something I should've done long ago:**

 **Anne: her name actually has two syllables, and the a is short—pronounced AH-NEH.**

 **Lina: it's a long "i" not a short one bc my bff's reading my series and I just realized she's been using the short i for two years. And I'm like wtf—so it would be something like LEE-NA.**

 **Leave it to Ana to ruin the headcanons! :3**

 **I hope you liked the chapter :)**

 ***REMEMBER. NO SPOILING FANTASTIC BEASTS OR YOU WILL NEVER EVER HAVE A FIXED DRALINA :):) I have gone through this week scrolling spoilers and I WILL continue. I want to walk in that cinema Saturday not knowing anything.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	27. Of Surprising News and Eunice Witherston

Of Surprising News and Eunice Witherston

 **A/N: I'd like to say the so called update that happened on December 21** **st** **—** **I accidentally uploaded a chap to a different fic on here and deleted it right away. The last update was Thanksgiving Break…Heh.** **Also, Ana's sincere apologies to EmmatheHPJOnerd, I really hope that as soon as you saw the words 'Fantastic Beasts' you clicked the back button when you looked up Obscurial :3 I hate spoilers and I'd hate to do it to someone elsee. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT THO BC ASJHHFHJSHJHEHUHN FANGIRLINGGGG**

 ****I used to be slytherins-chocolates, so it's me :)**

 **Okay. Back to the Authors Note *ahem* so excuses. Fantastic Beasts WAS a great movie btw. Finals. Finals. Finals. Finals. Writer's block. Writer's block. Writer's block. Okay, done? Yeah. Winter break hell yeah, no one gave any hw and I'm like ? That never happens but AY YAYYYY! AGH that guy that my friend's in a relationship with cheated on her with an entirely different girl, got suspended for being inappropriate with another girl and MY FRIEND KNOWS THIS, hit on me RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FRIEND, and she's still his girlfriend and she won't listen to me that he's a pile of trash. UGH.**

 **ALSO OMGOMG who saw Star Wars Rogue One?! OMGOMG PLEASE - don't be afraid to shoot a PM to discuss w me if you did! :3 Seriously. Don't be afraid. I don't bite. I'm a pathetic being w no life ;)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :) HAVE A BELATED MERRY MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

 **~an insight into the Malfoy Matriarch: the Mask~**

If there was one thing Narcissa knew how to do the best, it was be Elsa. The perfect Slytherin. Put on a mask. Conceal, don't feel. She had loved Lucius at first, and he loved her, but the darker he grew the more she pulled away until their relationship was merely for show. She assumed that the love was still there—but when Lucius went off to Azkaban, she didn't feel broken. Just numb and indifferent.

And she knew that had it been Draco, she would've been broken and dead inside. Then she knew the love was gone. She didn't want her son in that type of relationship at all—which is why she hated and disapproved of that…horrid Parkinson brat. She was an overbearing fool, and as if she wanted her tainting the Malfoy name with her idiocy.

She also mastered the art of lying. _Yes, dear. No, dear. You're right, Draco can handle the Mark. We must listen to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is the most powerful. I'd love to torture with you, Bella._ To hell, she was actually on the Order's side! Not that the Order knew that. Or the Death Eaters. And if it were up to _her,_ her beloved son wouldn't be getting any Dark Mark at all.

Draco proved to be a miniature Lucius during his early life leading up to the end of fifth year—her greatest fear. Then, something changed that summer. He grew more…humble. She assumed that it was because of the initiation, but she eventually figured out it could be something else. She was putting something of his back in his room when she saw a parchment that had _'_ _DM+LQ'_ written all over it. Then she found a purple journal and couldn't help her curiosity.

She looked inside and found what appeared to be a communications device with Lina Quimby. He also had a picture of her up on the wall of his closet, of her in Quidditch gear with a smirk on her face. She was no idiot, she knew what this all meant. She was scared for him, but again, she hid it and pretended she never saw anything and instead warned the girl against the disgusting plan of Brooke masquerading as Lilliana—not that the message went through her thick head, but she did all she could without revealing the fact that she actually cared.

It also hurt her that Lina thought of her as enemy, but that's just the downfall of the mask.

Then during Draco's sixth year she had to put on a mask more than ever, seeing as her sister Bellatrix loved 'sisterly bonding' and her idea of 'sisterly bonding' was taking Narcissa 'Muggle-hunting.' The whole prospect made her sick. Lucius was in Azkaban. Draco was in Hogwarts. _Her, their_ Manor was infiltrated by Death Eaters talking about their horrid murder plans.

The worse things got at the Manor, and the tortures she'd had to witness there, the more she wanted to send a letter to Draco telling him that relationships with potential Order Members would lead to pain and damage. She didn't know if the relationship was still going on, after all she herself had a fling with a Gryffindor that she doesn't talk about, but when he hung a second picture of her up over Easter holiday and sent a big Auror's book over to her for Christmas—she could take a hint.

She continued her mask, thinking that the letter was a good idea. Turns out everybody was screwed either way. It didn't work. She screwed up. She ruined young love. When seventh year started and things were worse than ever, she took down both pictures of Lina from his room, fearing that Lucius, Brooke, or a Death Eater would find them.

Tortures happened here, daily, _in her home._

Now she just wanted the bloody war to end. And for his son's love to be safe.

* * *

 _"Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips  
And now all this time  
Is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you"_

 _-I hate you, I love you by Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien_

* * *

 **Lina**

I quickly set out the flames. The fire may be out, but all the jacket did was crumble into ashes. "What have I done?" I whisper to myself. I slowly walk towards the jacket, and hold the remnants of it in my hands. I sob softly, mourning the piece of clothing.

But then I realize something—eliminating the jacket meant eliminating _Malfoy._ This was the last thing I have of him.

Now I can get over him, prove to the world I don't love him anymore, now and always.

And now, if I ever run into him at war, I'd easily _eliminate him._ I could throw back my head and cackle in laughter.

Those thoughts didn't stop me from hastily shoving the jacket's remnants in my rucksack.

-Page breaker-

"You look like a tornado went straight through you," says Ron bluntly the next morning.

I shoot Ron a sneer as I sit down.

 _"_ _Someone's_ sour," comments Ron.

 _"_ _Someone_ has the emotional range of a teaspoon," retorts Hermione. "Lina, are you alright?"

"Just peachy," I mutter stiffly.

"Bad night?" asks Harry.

"Okay, aren't we going to finalize the Ministry invasion plan?" I cut him off, "Seriously, enough about me."

"Sorry," says Harry quickly.

"Was it about Mal—"

Hermione quickly cut him off, _"_ _Ronald."_

"Seriously, these days everyone walks on eggshells around you," mutters Ron to me. I merely raise an eyebrow as Hermione clears her throat.

"I think one of us should go scout the Ministry entrance today," she says finally, "For possible entrances."

"Why can't more than one go?" asks Harry, and Hermione explains the security risks.

"I was offering I go for today," says Hermione quickly, "Then we could switch turns for the upcoming week, given that we take the cloak with us every single time. It is not safe for us to go out undisguised, _ever._ Isn't that right?" she whirls around so that she's looking directly at me.

"Are you implying I would do that?" I ask her.

"Of course not," says Hermione soothingly. "I'm implying that you _did_ do that. Did you seriously think that we wouldn't notice you going to Sirius' yesterday?"

"I went to Sirius' yesterday? Is there a clone of me somewhere? Where is it?" I look around the room. Hermione raises an eyebrow. I look around at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be siding with her. "Okay. I just wanted out. You should be thanking me or else we'd be eating stale stuff."

"Lina you absolute idiot, I'd rather eat stale stuff for a century than have you dead!" exclaims Hermione.

"I wasn't gonna die at Sirius' house!" I protest.

"There could've been Death Eaters at his barrier!" argues Hermione. "We mustn't do anything like that anymore—we're targets, Lina!"

"He created a barrier?" asks Harry, "Oh…oh, thank Merlin."

"It's impenetrable," I assure. "He said that there were Death Eaters there two days ago—"

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione exclaim at the same time.

"See, _this! This_ is why we don't go outside unless completely necessary!" yells Hermione, and I roll my eyes at her.

"Is he okay?" asks Harry.

"He's fine," I assure Harry, "They couldn't get through the barrier so they gave up. What I heard is that Remus visits him at a specific hour to bring the essentials. He's basically in quasi-hiding."

"So anyways, the plan. I was thinking that we could each make observations and then come back and report it," says Hermione finally.

"Sounds like a plan," says Ron.

"And _you three_ are going to clean this place when I'm gone, right?" Hermione stresses as she grabs her bag.

"Of course we are," I reassure soothingly. We all hug Hermione and wish her luck before she leaves.

"So, are we going to clean this place?" asks Ron skeptically, in a tone that read 'I do not want to clean this place at all.' Harry had the same look on his face.

"Someone go get the brooms…I'm kidding guys, go find the Exploding Snap set," I order, relaxing on the couch.

"That's what I thought," grins Ron. "Then maybe we can do another game of chess?"

"You do the chess with _Harry,_ I'm sick of you flattening me every time."

* * *

When Hermione came back, she talks about all the observations she'd done. "Did you do any cleaning? Oh, who am I kidding, I have to be realistic with you people," she sighs.

I look at these observations. "This…this looks rather, um, complicated. Okay, well, why didn't you just say the bathrooms were the entrances?"

"It's best to write everything down in case we need it," counters Hermione. Ron and I scoff and roll our eyes, returning to our forty-seventh Exploding Snap game.

"Hey guys, she does have a point," adds Harry.

"Well _thank you_ Harry see _someone_ appreciates me around here," says Hermione pointedly.

Over the next two weeks we took observations and had enough notes to know exactly where to enter the Ministry.

"We can't enter as ourselves. We'd literally be submitting ourselves to death," I muse.

"Aw, look, Lina's actually thinking for once," smirks Hermione.

"You know what, Granger!" I seethe.

"Okay, how about Polyjuice Potion?" asks Hermione.

"Where would we get that?" asks Harry, "The ingredients, the length of time it takes—"

"I happen to have some," says Hermione.

"How?" asks Harry.

"Well after Mad-Eye…it's not like he was going to need it!" defends Hermione. "I think, we should isolate four candidates who come in at the same time every day. Then we can Stun them, hide their bodies, and use Polyjuice to turn into them. Then, we'd have about an hour to find Umbridge and get the locket from her."

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if someone walked into the Ministry and saw a pile of limp bodies?" I ask.

"She has a point," nods Ron.

"Okay, I don't know _when_ you two actually started thinking—but you're right. So, suggestions?"

"We could offer them Skiving Snackboxes," suggests Ron.

"We could Stun the first person," suggests Harry, "And they could offer the other two the sweets so it wouldn't be suspicious."

"Now all we have to do is figure out who we're going to target," muses Hermione.

"We could target the Malfoys?" I suggest.

 _"_ _No Malfoys."_

 _"_ _Fiiine."_

* * *

"Level one! She's on level one!" exclaims Hermione.

"Umbridge?" asks Harry.

"Well, when I was observing, there were these two men—and one of them said they had to go up to level one because Dolores wanted to see them," she says.

"It could be anyone named Dolores," frowns Ron.

But the other guy said, _"_ _Good luck, she might look sweet with her pink and her bows, but she might as well be a Dementor."_

"That's Toadface for sure," I seethe, "What about those two witches? Were they at their usual spots?"

"They were alone, and on time," confirms Hermione.

"And the wizard?" asks Harry.

"Same as always," says Hermione.

"Thing is, we have three candidates," I frown, "There are four of us…"

"So we'll have to find a fourth person at random, then?" asks Ron.

"Yep," I say, popping the p.

* * *

"I've got news and you won't like it!" calls Harry. Ron, Hermione, and I look up. Harry threw a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table, and Hermione grabs it.

"No!" she cries.

"Give me that!" I demand, grabbing the copy.

 _Severus Snape Confirmed as Hogwarts Headmaster._

"You know," I say in a deathly calm tone, "I told Anne in my goodbye letter…to take comfort in the fact that I'll be bellowing swear words from afar. Well…I'm not going to let her down now. Hermione, I suggest you cover your ears," I take a deep breath, "WHAT SHITHEAD THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LET SNAPE BECOME THE HEADMASTER? HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE AND NOW HE'S IN HIS DAMN STUDY, WHAT IDIOT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO LET DUMBLEDORE'S KILLER BE HIS DAMN SUCCESSOR. DUMBLEDORE IS THE REASON EVERYONE'S SAFE, SNAPE IS A BLOODY DEATH EATER AND THE SCHOOL'S GONNA GO DOWN TO SHIT. I HAVE FRIENDS IN THAT SHITTY PLACE AND EVERYONE'S IN DANGER AND IT'S ALL SEVERUS SNAPE'S BLOODY FAULT. NOT TO MENTION ANNE IS MUGGLEBORN AND SNAPE AS HEADMASTER WILL RUIN EVERYTHING! Okay, done."

"That's not all," says Harry. I peruse the article:

 _Alecto Carrow takes over as Muggle Studies Professor while Amycus Carrow takes over as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor._

I read aloud, _"_ _I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values—_ oh yeah like what? Committing murders, Cruciatus, Unforgivables, breaking people's hearts for missions, putting innocent people in Azkaban, cutting off limbs?" I exclaim furiously.

"Where were you?" exclaims Ron as Hermione returns with a portrait. "We've been listening to Lina rant the last ten minutes! Great entertainment, though."

"This is Phineas Nigellus' portrait," explains Hermione. "Snape can talk to all the Headmaster's portraits," she starts, and I hiss at the reminder, "So if he asks Phineas Nigellus about this house and who's in it, all he'll be able to see is the bottom of this handbag." She then proceeds to shrink down the portrait and stuff it in her backpack.

"Good idea, we should get any connections away from that greasy shithead," I say bluntly.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had decided to initiate the Ministry invasion plan the day after that. We'd successfully managed to Polyjuice into four different people, and now had to get in to the Toad.

I smirk as I walk through the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. "Why hello, Mafalda dear," I drawl, "Looking good. Although I'd lose the blazer, and maybe…"

Mafalda-Hermione rolls her eyes. "You're impersonating a fashion consultant for the Daily Prophet. You're not _actually_ a fashion consultant," she deadpans.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_ staying in character," I say. "Eunice Witherston, giving the best fashion advice since 1985."

She sighs exasperatedly. "Give it a break, _Lina,"_ she says pointedly, entering the bathrooms.

"Mafalda, my name's _Eunice,_ and _you_ ruin all the fun!" I huff, following her.

We wait in line together, and I took it into my hands to delight a pissed off Hermione with all the fashion advice possible.

It was soon our turn to enter two stalls. I enter, very confused on what the hell I should be doing.

"Hermione," I hiss. "We forgot to figure out how to get through!"

"Oh, we have to climb on the toilet and pull the rope," she hisses back.

"Flushing ourselves, are you serious? Crazy people," I mutter. I climb onto the toilet, and pull the rope. "If this works, great. If not, nice knowing you earth." I sprawl out onto a Ministry fireplace, and I look up to find myself in the Ministry of Magic.

"Eunice! _Eunice!"_ a woman calls. "I am so lucky to have found you! I have a client that's excited to get tips from you!"

"Tips? Dear, I _live_ for fashion tips," I smile sweetly.

Hermione raises her eyebrows at me, _"_ _Try and find Umbridge while you're at it, remember what we're here for,"_ she mouths.

I wink at Hermione before following the woman into the elevators.

"Eunice, I can see you going places, great places," the woman gushes, "This woman _loves_ your articles, and she's quite revered!"

"I'm looking forward to it sweetheart," I assure her. Luckily, I read Eunice Witherston, so I know all her demeanors, mannerisms, and articles.

A highly familiar girlish voice calls, "Miss Witherston!" I bit back a snarl when I saw the Toad but instead say, "Yes, Dolores sweetheart what is it? I have a very important client waiting for me."

"Didn't Sarah tell you?" asks the Toad, "I _am_ that client."

"Oh," I say, with light laughter, eyeing the locket on her neck carefully.

"I'm heading over to the Muggle Born Commission Trials," says Umbridge gaily, "Walk me there. You can leave," she adds to Sarah distastefully. I shoot her a look of apology as she left.

"These Mudbloods think they can get away with anything," hisses the Toad. "Obviously their magic is stolen."

Do you _know_ how hard it was _not_ to attack her? _DO YOU?_

I let out a giggle, "Of course, I agree. They're taking away the magic of respectable Purebloods. Now, as for my _lovely_ fashion tips. First, lose the Horcru—sorry, I have a really bad cough—I mean locket. It doesn't suit you at all."

"Miss Witherston, I can't do that. This belongs to an ancient Pureblood family," she explains, "The Selwyns, to be exact. In fact, why don't you sit with me during the muggle trials? I need to discuss with you some things."

"Of course, dear," I say smoothly, "Anyways," I begin, popping some bubblegum in my mouth, "It's what _all_ my clients say. The thing they're most proud of, the thing that has the best inheritance…well, it actually _hinders_ their appearance. You wouldn't want people to think that way of you, would you Dolores?"

"Of course I wouldn't," she says, "But I can't store such an item. I'll have to risk it, unless someone else stores it for me?"

"Oh, dear, dear! Do you have _any_ idea how much unnecessary stuff I store for my clients?" I ask. I dig through my pockets and find nothing. "I was just making sure none of it was in my pockets. Things can be lost _very_ easily in one's pockets, you know. Anyways, some more advice besides giving me the locket that I have is to…um, let's see, let's see…all that pink. A darker pink would suit you more, I think."

"You really think so?" asks Umbridge, "I always wanted to go dark. I just didn't know whether it was a good idea or not!"

"It is, definitely," I assure.

"Ah!" exclaims Umbridge as she leads me into an elevator. "You all are here! This is the Lady Eunice Witherston, she's a charming woman that gives _the BEST_ advice, not anyone has the courage to tell me to take off a well inherited locket, but she does it for the fashion—and she'll be joining me as a guest today. We'll be in courtroom six today," she announces.

I lock eyes with Mafalda-Hermione, and motion towards the locket sitting on her neck. _"_ _We need to get that off,"_ I mouth.

Hermione nods in agreement. _"_ _Good job for not snapping or attempting to kill her,"_ she mouths.

I smirk, _"_ _Tempting, though."_

We enter the room, and Umbridge motions for me to sit on the comfortable seat beside her. I shudder as the Dementors started coming toward me, feasting on my memories and knowing who I actually am.

"Miss Witherston, are you being bothered?" asks Umbridge, "That won't do, will it? _Expecto Patronum!"_

The Patronus stays so it makes a protective circle around me, and all the interrogators. The Dementors however, continue to harass those poor muggle-borns sitting on the benches.

Another man enters, "Sorry for my being late," he apologizes. "There was a problem with my office."

"That's very well Yaxley, we've just begun," she motions for him to sit on her other side.

"Lady Witherston," he greets me reverently.

"Good morning, Yaxley," I reply, giving him a small smile.

Umbridge starts the interrogation on the first muggle-born, questioning him and claiming he stole his wand from somebody. Then without even a fair trial, the innocent man was taken away by the Dementors.

I clench my fists, nearly snarling. "Miss Witherston, are you alright?" asks Umbridge in concern, before shaking her head. "You were always blessed with a kind-heart dear, but remember that these aren't people."

"Right," I say, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Umbridge continues on with the interrogations. The next person, to my horror and disgust, was a girl about my age or younger. Definitely Hogwarts-age.

I lock eyes with Hermione, who looked about as horrified as I was.

Clearly Polyjuice didn't mean my element was under control. As soon as Umbridge sent the girl to Azkaban, my eyes narrow, and her robes caught fire.

 _"_ _OH! OH!"_ exclaims Umbridge, "Yaxley help me! Lady Witherston, somebody please help me!"

Eventually Yaxley manages to calm her down enough to extinguish and dry her. "Apologies everyone," says Umbridge sweetly, "I should really look at the labels before buying these robes."

Hermione glances at me before turning away.

Well then she arrests a half-blood. The man had a wizard father and a muggle mother, but they divorced, and a muggle man married his mother. When the man claimed the wizard was his father, Umbridge called him a liar and a thief.

 _At the end of this war, somebody should put HER in Azkaban. Actually no. Too kind. How about a vat of acid?_

My fists clench another time.

 _"_ _I know it's painful, remain in control,"_ mouths Hermione.

Then she starts interrogating a woman named Mary Cattermole, who's the mother of three children. "They're afraid I might not come home—"

Yaxley sneered, "The brats of mudbloods do not stir our sympathies, isn't that right Lady Witherston?"

I keep my fists clenched underneath the table, and give a small nod.

A wand suddenly came out of midair, _"_ _STUPEFY!"_ Umbridge and Yaxley crumple to the ground. I leap up, bending down to Umbridge's side and starting to take off the Horcrux.

 _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ yells Harry, as the Dementors make their way to the woman.

"I got the Horcrux!" I call, running over.

"We have to replace it with a copy or she'll get suspicious!" cries Hermione in alarm.

"How'd you expect me to go about that?" I ask.

 _"_ _Geminio!"_ yells Hermione, and a different locket comes out of her wand. I catch it and put it around the Toad's neck.

"Go home," Harry was telling Mary Cattermole, "Grab your children and get out, disguise yourselves and run. There's no fair hearings here."

 _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I burst out, thinking of the family from when I was younger. It was quickly replaced by Malfoy ending it. _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ I—I can't."

 _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ yells Hermione. An otter burst out of her wand to join Harry's stag. "It's fine, let's go," says Hermione comfortingly, pulling me out of the courtroom.

There we find all the Muggle-borns that haven't been tried yet, along with dozens of Dementors. _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I cry suddenly, thinking about the future would hold if we win this war. A wolf shoots out of my wand, joining Hermione's otter in getting rid of the Dementors.

The doors reveal a man whom I knew to be Ron in disguise.

"Reg!" exclaims Mary Cattermole, throwing herself on her 'husband' and sobbing.

"How many of you have wands?" I ask the muggle-borns. Half of them raise their hands. "Those of you who don't, hold on to someone who has because we're gonna bust you out of this place."

Gesturing for the muggle-borns to follow, we made our way to the elevator lifts.

"Level eight," the voice says, "Atrium."

"Lady Witherston," a man says respectively, "What is it you need?"

"I'd like these people to leave the Ministry," I say, "They've been wrongly imprisoned. Albert here," I motion towards Harry, "Has had all their family trees examined."

"We've been told to seal all the exits—"

"Would you like me to examine your family tree?" hisses Harry, "Like I did with Dirk Cresswell?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" gasps the wizard.

"Off you go," I say coolly to the muggle-borns, gesturing towards the fireplaces. They run for their escape, shooting thankful looks.

"Mary!" the real Reg Cattermole was running towards us.

Then to my horror, the real Eunice Witherston appears, turning to Yaxley, her face red in anger. _"_ _That woman is an impostor,"_ she hisses, pointing at me.

Yaxley narrows his eyes at us. He'd figured out we were the Quartette.

I let out a nervous laugh, _"_ _Impostor?_ Are you sure dear? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more clients waiting." With that, I bolt to where Harry was, and he grabs the wrists Ron, Hermione, and me before Disapparating. I could see the front doors of Grimmauld Place, but Hermione reaches for my wrist and grabs it, and the doors of Grimmauld Place disappears once more.

I wake to find myself in a Forest.

* * *

 **Draco**

As he sat, gazing outside at the windows, Blaise joined him. "I hadn't realized how much this place changed," he says quietly, gazing at his friend. "Cruciatus?"

"Think Lina'd last very long in this place?" asks Blaise.

Draco pauses, before shaking his head. "No. She'd rebel against the oppression. I mean, you saw her reactions to Umbridge. Plus…it's like there're no rules in this world anymore. You have strong connections with Potter or you have information, then you either get captured or you go into hiding."

"Seems like the Dark's winning," sighs Blaise, although he didn't sound very happy about it.

"Wouldn't count out Potter and Lina just yet. They might be in hiding but one day they'll come up from the shadows and hit everyone where it hurts," says Draco firmly; he knew what those two were capable of alone. If they add each other, plus Weasley and Granger…"

"Do you know if they're all together?" asks Blaise.

He raises an eyebrow. "They're the Golden Quartette, even if I hadn't seen them I'd have known. If one of them goes down…well, so do the rest of them," he sighs. "Sometimes Zabini I bloody hate you. For that day in the Hospital Wing, when you convinced me that my mum had a point."

"Well, she kind of did have a point, this place isn't—"

 _"_ _Save it._ Ending things didn't help anything. If I never ended things, then we'd still have our communication journals. I'd write her daily, telling her what's going on in Hogwarts, updating her on what became of this school, updating her on Anne's safety and telling her that Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were here. We'd talk. Have our usual arguments. Then I'd always ask her one question about where she is and what she's doing, only one question: are you safe? As soon as I'd get the 'yes' I'd feel relieved."

"But the Death Eaters might find her easier," points out Blaise.

"At this point, I just want this damn war to end. Problem is…it just started."

* * *

 **Annabeth**

She was a Daughter of Athena, viewed as one of the smartest people to grace the planet.

So _how_ could she have been so stupid? She knew it was Percy's, he was the only guy whom she…well…you know…but this is possibly the worst time it could happen.

At first she thought it was sickness. Then she was late for her time of month. Then she had to consider the horrible possibility. So she'd reached out to Piper, expressing her concerns and asking her to send over a pregnancy test.

When she saw the small plus sign it was like the world stopped. They were in a school that currently had a dark reputation. People's lives were in danger. She'd wrote Piper back telling her the results, and Piper told her to take it easy and that she could send for her to come over to England whenever she wanted.

Then she'd told Thalia, who at first wanted to kill Percy, then was alright with it, saying that she has Annabeth's back.

Loathe she was, and she felt horrible for even thinking like this but—they were not Lina. She'd always imagined Lina there when she found out she was pregnant, being the one to give her the pregnancy test, and making some sort of annoying snarky jibe like 'I knew Percabeth would get pregnant at some point!' and imagined no wars and her being older.

Well now she was nineteen, pregnant, in war, and who knew where the hell Lina was.

She was barely two weeks along, and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of it.

 _Why now?_

It wasn't like it was out of wedlock without the father, but it was the worst timing ever.

 _Annabeth Jackson's due date was May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998._

* * *

 **A/N: So, we finished the Ministry Invasion. I just wanted to add that I've noticed how slow the updates have been since I started high school. Let's just say, that even if it takes me until senior year, I will finish this. Okay. I will finish this. I actually got to Deathly Hallows. I'm almost there. Now onto the…er…camping trip?**

 **And what is so special about May 2 in the Hogwarts-verse? Oh, yes. We've already established that I'm cruel when I wrote Chapter 17, haven't we?**

 **I don't know when the next update will be lol. No pressuring please. I hope everyone has a lovely Winter Break! :3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	28. A Little Ball of Fear and Anger

A Little Ball of Fear and Anger

 **A/N: Ahem. FIRST UPDATE OF 2017 whoop! :3 Alright so over this month I have worked on a beautiful 4.9k chap for you all! Nvm it actually sucks so bad like me tbh. Ugh school FML like please no. At least its MLK day tomorrow aye even tho I'll be doing hw lol ;) AHHH okay so like we have maybe three or four (?) chaps remaining until we get to MALFOY MANOR I'm sCrEaMiNg AHH so many plans so many plans!**

 **I'm one day late—but please raise your wands for Alan Rickman who died on January 14 last year. For those who don't know he played Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series and he is just brilliant. Always :3**

 **Enjoy this chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I look around to see some sort of forest. I pull myself up, noticing Harry and Hermione were both surrounding Ron. I walk over, noticing Ron had wounds all over him. Hermione had managed to heal them a bit, but they were there nonetheless.

"What's happened to him?" I gasp. I notice I was still holding the Horcrux and put it around my own neck for safekeeping.

"He's gotten Splinched," says Hermione worriedly, "I've healed him the best I could, he's lost a lot of blood already."

"Why are we in the forest? Why'd you take us away from Grimmauld Place?" I ask her.

"Oh…Yaxley! He grabbed onto me as we Disapparated. If we'd stopped at Grimmauld Place we'd have been done for! We can't go back there, I think he can get in now," she says, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault If anything, it was mine!" says Harry, pulling out an eye; Mad Eye's eye. "Umbridge had this taped to her office, it was used to spy on people. That's how they knew there were intruders."

"Yeah, Hermione, nobody blames you. Or Harry," I say firmly.

At that moment, Ron groans.

"How do you feel?" asks Hermione quickly, placing two hands on Ron's face.

"Lousy," grumbles Ron. "Where are we?"

"In the forest where they held the Quidditch World Cup," replies Hermione. "I wanted something enclosed, undercover—and it was the first place I thought of. You two can get out the tent," she adds to us.

"We have a tent? How much did you pack?" I ask incredulously, fishing through Hermione's bag and finding the tent.

"Okay, how do we set this up?" asks Harry.

"Not to worry." I flick my wand a couple times to set up the tent.

 _"How?"_ splutters Harry at me.

I shrug, "I kinda like wandless spells. Just think about them really hard and flick your wand. I used _Erecto."_

Hermione was setting up the protection spells, and with one last one, she says, "That's as much as I can do. I can't guarantee it'll keep out Vol—"

"Don't say the name!" bellows Ron.

We share startled looks.

"Sorry, but it just feels like a—a jinx or something. Can't we call him You-Know-Who…please?" asks Ron.

Harry starts, "Dumbledore said fear of a name—"

"In case you haven't noticed mate, calling You-Know-Who by his name didn't do him much good in the end," says Ron, "Just…show You-Know-Who some respect, will you?"

 _"Respect? Do you know what he did?"_ I snarl, my voice quivering in fury, but Hermione shoots me a look saying to not go there right now.

We settle Ron in a makeshift bed before Hermione starts to make tea.

"So, have you got it?" asks Harry.

"Got what?" I ask in confusion.

"What'd we just go through all that for? The locket! Where's the locket?" he exclaims.

"Oh! I have it," I say, taking it off my neck.

 _"You got it?"_ cries Ron. "Blimey! No one tells me anything!"

"Well, we were running from the Death Eaters, weren't we?" counters Hermione.

Harry examines it. "We have to work out how to open the thing before we destroy it."

"Probably with magic. _Dark magic,_ " I add, and Harry nods in agreement.

"What should we do with it?" asks Hermione.

"Keep it safe until we work how to destroy it," says Harry.

"I'll take it," I offer. Harry hands me the Horcrux, and I put it around my neck, tucking it under my shirt. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"We should probably take turns to keep watch outside the tent," suggests Harry, "I'll take first watch," he says, settling himself in front of the tent flap.

"Wake me up for second," I add, before crashing on the couch.

* * *

 _The setting seemed to be the bridge at Hogwarts castle._

 _"You are a second year, Anne," I growl, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"_

 _"I wanted to help you fight," she says innocently, "So when everyone was exiting I just hid behind a suit of armor."_

 _I look like I was about to explode. "You're not fighting."_

 _"Lina! Lina!" a voice calls. Then I heard a loud noise._

 _"See? You can't be here," I add urgently to Anne._

 _"LINA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE DEATH EATERS ARE PLANNING AN EXPLOSION HERE!" the voice calls more urgently, and I turn to it._

 _"Please," she begs me, and I turn to Anne again._

 _I nod, "Well, Anne-Banana. You're already here. Please. Stay safe. Now, let's get the hell out of here." I grab her hand and we start running, and I discover the person that warned me was Neville._

 _The scene changes, and I find myself in the infirmary. "Annabeth, careful," I say, "It's almost done. Madam Pomfrey says it was almost done. Steady…"_

 _Percy grabs her hand, and I grab her other one. Annabeth lets out a scream of agony. An explosion could be heard from the distance, and I take a breath of nervousness, my attention completely on Annabeth._

 _"Please—don't go back out there," she pants, heaving one more time._

 _"You know I have to."_

 _The scene changes once more, and I was running into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, for some reason Draco Malfoy was behind me. I find myself staring into blank eyes and a face all too familiar._

 _"NO!" I scream, and Malfoy grabs me and comforts me, only to get pushed off roughly by me._

 _"All. Your. Fault. Quimby." A female voice hisses into my ear._

* * *

I bolt upright. In this dream, something was wrong with Annabeth. In this dream, _she_ was dead. Hermione was hovering over me. "I—I'm sorry. How loud was I?" I ask her breathlessly. I look at my watch: it's only been forty-five minutes since I crashed.

"I woke you up before you could wake Ron," sighs Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I insist. "Positive."

"Don't worry about any second watches. Just get some rest," insists Hermione, still concerned.

"Thanks, Hermione. You sure?" I ask.

She gave me a reassuring smile, "Positive."

I fall asleep once more.

* * *

 _"You abandoned us all here," spits out Anne, her voice filled with malice._

 _"We were worried, every single day, and we couldn't do anything about it," adds Annabeth._

 _"Do you even care about us at all?" adds Piper, her voice filled with disgust at the mere sight of me._

 _I sob, "I—I d—do. I was fighting for the Wizarding World to—to get the same peace we have!"_

 _"I've always known she cared more about the Wizards than us, even if she knew our world first," adds Percy, his voice filled with hatred, Leo and Frank nodding in agreement._

 _"You left us," says Hazel, her voice cold. "And. You. Will. Never. Be. Fully. Welcomed. Back."_

 _It was like I was trapped, and all my friends were spitting out words of hate at me. "P—please! I—I didn't mean it!"_

 _"All. Your. Fault. Quimby."_

* * *

I bolt upright. I notice that Hermione had taken the new watch. I take a deep breath, scared at this point to sleep, before I try to fall asleep again.

* * *

 _"And do you, Emmeline Sanders, take Klaus Evergoth to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?"_

 _"I do," sniffles Emmeline._

 _"You may now kiss the bride," says the Minister. I notice with horror that the wedding was not up North, but down here in London._

 _Where the Death Eaters were._

 _I smile as Klaus and Emmeline share a soft kiss. Then suddenly, an explosion happens and men in masks start attacking._

 _I gasp. "Wait—what's going on—no—please—"_

 _I notice Klaus and Emmeline manage to Apparate out safely, but that didn't say much for the four dead bodies I saw._

 _"All. Your. Fault. Quimby."_

* * *

I bolt upright again. It'd only been three hours since I'd first crashed, and all these happened. Hermione was hovering over me again, but this time her face was determined. "Lina, how about you take off the Horcrux for a while?" she supplies gently.

"Why?" I ask her, still panting over that dream, "We can't leave that blasted thing lying around, if someone gets it, steals it—"

"I'll wear it," she says quickly. "Just take it off."

I take off the Horcrux, still wondering what Hermione was playing at.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

"Like I could actually get some decent sleep," I say, realizing she has a point.

"I think we should take turns with that thing. And you're not going to get the night turn," adds Hermione, clasping the Horcrux on her own neck. " _Please,_ tell me if you need anything. We're all here for you," she assures me before walking off.

I try to fall asleep again, but those visions and four words kept haunting me.

 _All. Your. Fault. Quimby._

Are all these true? Her death? Everyone at Camp sitting there, stewing on how much they hated me? The Death Eaters attacking Klaus and Emmeline?

It made me _sick._

* * *

 **Piper**

Piper lived what could be considered a happy life. Peace and a loving boyfriend.

She loathed it. Well, everything about it except Jason. She loved Jason. It was everything else.

Hogwarts, apparently, wasn't what it was like in the past, and Annabeth, Anne, Percy, and Thalia were all wrapped up in it.

And Annabeth was pregnant. She knew first time mums needed to be treated with care, and oh hell, there was probably going to be _no care_ at that place at its current state. She wanted to go there and help so badly, but was sure that would end in disaster.

Let us not get started on Lina, who could be dead for all she knew and that scared the hell out of her.

Being stuck in America…while everybody was out on the other side of the world risking their lives?

Oh Hades, it was a _prison._

Jason didn't really understand as well as she did; if she were to be honest he wasn't at all close to Lina or Annabeth—and was even low-key envious of Thalia and Lina's relationship, and therefore didn't understand how she felt. She didn't think that before, but she realized that when Lina's letter had big healthy paragraphs for Percy, Annabeth, Anne, Leo, and herself but literally a sentence for Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Piper knew that Hazel was a bit hurt at that; but she assured her it was probably because of the panic and hurry.

But then again, he did understand how she felt, for Thalia and Percy were in England as well.

 _She just wanted to go to England herself._

* * *

 **Lina**

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Hermione asks me the next morning.

"No, but I can go thirty-six hours without," I wink.

Hermione sighs, before she gestures to the Horcrux on her neck, "This thing is no good. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable wearing it, and I think it gives nightmares at night too. One of us shouldn't wear it for a long period of time."

"Here, let me see the Horcrux," offers Harry.

"Are you sure?" asks Hermione warily, as she takes off the Horcrux and gives it to him.

"Positive," says Harry.

That day we pack our things and Apparate to a small town with a market. Harry went out to try and bring food, but apparently there were Dementors.

"My Patronus wasn't working," frowns Harry.

"I'm sure it's that Horcrux," says Hermione immediately, shaking her head, "That thing's going to be the death of us all. Why can't we just leave it in the tent?"

"Someone could steal it! We worked too hard to get this thing," insists Harry.

"So, we still don't have any food," points out Ron, and Harry, Hermione, and I turn our heads around very slowly to fix him glares.

"What?" he asks defensively, "I'm starving! All I've had are a couple toadstools!"

"You try fighting your way through the Dementors then," snaps Harry.

"I would, but my arm's in a sling, if you haven't noticed," grumbles Ron.

"One time when I was six we didn't eat for two days, and Thals was injured, but we still went on."

That silenced Ron pretty quick.

"All three of you, get in here. We need a plan. All we've done for the past few days was camp out and look for food," says Hermione bluntly.

"Is breakfast ready?" says Ron wearily.

"No. We're going to have a serious conversation," says Hermione.

"Wouldn't that be better on a full stomach?"

Hermione ignores him, "Alright, so three Horcruxes have been located so far, am I correct?"

Harry nods.

"And for the most part, they've been hidden in places significant to You-Know-Who, correct?" asks Hermione.

Harry nods, and we continue to talk about where the Horcruxes could possibly be: his orphanage, Hogwarts, Borgin and Burkes, and Albania—where he resided after that fateful Halloween night, until Ron interrupts,

"Well, in that case, can we get some food now?" Ron burst out.

"Fine," allows Hermione, "But first I think you should take off the Horcrux."

"Whatever," grumbles Ron, taking it off and throwing it into Hermione's outstretched hands.

"It went through everyone, I'll have my twelve hours now," I say quickly, and Hermione very hesitantly hands the Horcrux over to me.

Hermione waits expectantly, and Ron glares at her. "What, I'm still starving, whether that bloody thing's around my neck or not!"

Hermione grits her teeth and starts packing up.

"What are you doing?" demands Ron.

"Well there's no food here, so I guess we might as well head out and find someplace that does have some food," says Hermione, her voice rising in fury.

"Fine, tell me when we're leaving," yells Ron, storming out of the tent. Hermione threw a frying pan on the floor in anger.

 _This was going to be a long mission…_

* * *

 _"I love you, Alina Ruby Quimby," he says passionately._

 _I blurt out, "I know now why I kept your Death Eater secret. I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

 _He kisses me all over, and I relax in his fierce and possessive embrace as I clung on._

 _The vision changes._

 _"You're pathetic to think I ever loved you Quimby," he snarls at me, "I never ever loved you."_

 _Then I was in a dimly-lit room, and my blood runs cold as my Father enters. I found that I was detained; I couldn't move at all._

 _"You," I hiss in fury._

 _"Oh…you think I'm here to kill you. I'm not here to harm you, my sweet. The detainment is merely to make sure you don't escape," he hisses. "You see, I was once in love. Like you."_

 _"You aren't capable of love," I growl._

 _His eyes narrow, "Oh, Alina, but I once was. But she stood in the way of my power." He came closer and closer to me, fingering a lock of my brown hair. "Love is weakness, my dear. You don't need love. Think about the power you've gotten since you were forced to give up love. You started dabbling in the art of nonverbal spells only after you broke up with the young Malfoy."_

 _"I am on Harry Potter's side," I snarl, "Not yours. Never yours."_

 _"I've come to accept you are a weapon of the Light," he says slowly. "But think about it, my dear. I can give you so, so much power over the ones who've hurt you. So, so much power over them. You'll never have to fear loss, ever again. I can teach you…how to stop death."_

 _I take a breath._

 _"Oh, yes…Lina. I know all about your fear of loss. It's your biggest fear, is it not? And fear…fear controls you."_

 _He flicks his wand once, and the very image of the person that died in my dream came up. He flicks his wand again, and pictures of everybody I loved came up._

 _"I see it," he says softly, "I can sense your fear. I sense your anger. You are a little ball of fear and anger. All the time. Fear for the loss of your friends, anger at the Malfoy boy. I can make it all go away…Accio Alina's wand," he says._

 _I couldn't stop him as my wand flew straight over to him._

 _He pulls out his own, looking at the two of them. "Yew," he finally says. "You know, we both have the same wand wood…yew. Let me tell you something about yew wands. Its owner is never mediocre. Its owner is never timid…never…cowardly. A fearsome dueling reputation the yew wand has. Legend says it is usually wielded by either a strong hero…or a strong villain. Nothing, in between. Tell me…do you see yourself…as either?"_

 _I take a breath, "I'm neither a hero, or a villain—but one thing I know for sure is that I'm definitely not siding with you."_

 _He lunges for me._

 _"LINA!"_

* * *

I bolt up, and Hermione was gently hovering over me. "Why do you have the Horcrux?!" she demands.

"I heard you at night, so I walked over to you and gently took off the Horcrux, and you stopped," I explain, "It's time for my watch, anyways."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks gently.

"I don't feel like it," I say coldly. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," says Hermione quickly.

The food we've been eating recently was now not so easy to find. Harry and I, who'd dealt with starving for long periods of time, could handle it. Hermione had never starved before, but she never complained once. We ran through the same conversation over and over and over, trying in vain to find more Horcruxes.

Ron was a different story altogether. His temper had grown shorter and shorter with the lack of food and us not finding anything, so much that I had to take walks around our campsite to ensure that I don't snap or attack him. I found that jogging takes away so much steam.

We went to a campsite in Wales one day, and Harry and I offer to catch the fish, since Hermione was clearly upset and Ron was clearly causing the upset.

"Do you think Ron's right? That this whole thing is futile?" asks Harry.

"No, no, of course not," I assure, "We just…we just need to tough it out in the wilderness for a while. One day, we'll find it."

"You always know what to say," he grins at me.

I scoff, "I highly doubt I knew what to say when I said some very…inappropriate words to Ron the other night."

"Probably deserved it," says Harry. I glance at him, and he chuckles, "I mean, c'mon, you have to admit it."

I gasp, "Okay, oh my gods…I think I got a big one and I have absolutely no idea how to reel it in."

He put his arms around my waist, "Alright, I've got you. Just pull on my three. One…"

"Oh my gods," I gasp.

"Two… _three!"_

I pull as hard as I could on the reel, and nearly stumble over.

"Merlin, Lina! You're right!"

On my hook was a ginormous fish.

"Doesn't look very tasty," I comment. "Ron will probably be pissed off."

"When isn't he pissed off?" asks Harry, grabbing my rod and carefully putting the fish in a plastic bag, and I laugh and nod.

"On the streets we'd eat dead rabbit sometimes. Quite disgusting, really," I tell Harry, a small smirk coming onto my face, "And Luke was wanted in like three states," I nod, remembering the three states. "Good times, really."

"Thievery?"

"Either that or _die-ry,"_ I snicker, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

It was getting dark quickly, and we laugh and talk as he takes my hand and we walk to the tent.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I listen carefully from inside the tent. There were people outside talking. There was Goblins. There was Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, and to my absolute horror—a fellow Gryffindor, Dean. It was sad, he didn't know who his parentage was so he was on the run.

 _Anne._

She was a muggle-born. Hopefully, and I pray and sacrifice some of whatever crap food we're given to the gods, that Chiron found some way to cover her, or didn't let her go at all.

Well, then they were talking about the sword of Gryffindor and how Ginny, Neville, and Luna had tried to steal the sword, and how Snape caught them and punished them—another horror of mine. Luckily I'd hear later from Phineas Nigellus that the punishment was being sent to Hagrid's, which would be a huge relief.

Then we heard the sounds of people eating, and then finally we heard the footsteps go away from the tent. We then summon the portrait of Phineas Nigellus to see whether _he k_ nows anything about the sword…

And we find out the sword can destroy Horcruxes.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaim.

"I know!" exclaims Harry, just as excited.

"Okay, guys, guys. We have to figure out how to go about this. Goblin-blades imbibe only that which has strengthened them—the sword's covered in basilisk venom!" exclaims Hermione.

Harry starts, "And Dumbledore didn't give it to me, he wanted to use it on the locket—"

I start, "And he must've realized that he wouldn't let you have it in the will—"

Harry starts again, "So he made a copy—"

Hermione chimes in, "And put a fake in the glass case—"

"and left the real one…where?" asks Harry, confused.

We all stare at each other, completely at a loss.

"I just thought of something!" I gasp. "Where do people guard their stuff?"

Hermione gasps, "Gringotts. That's definitely on our list of possible choices, nice one, Lina!"

I smirk, "I try."

"What'd you reckon, Ron?" asks Harry, turning to Ron, who'd been quiet. "Ron?"

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" Ron mutters from his bed.

Harry looks confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," spits Ron harshly. "But you three carry on, don't let me spoil the fun!"

"If you've got something to say, spit it out!" yells Harry.

"Don't expect me to skip down the tent because there's another damn thing we've got to find! Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know," he spits out harshly.

 _"I_ don't know?" Harry repeats, dumbfounded.

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here," says Ron, "With nothing to eat and freezing off my backside every night."

"That's _street life_ for you," I speak up, my voice quivering in fury. "Something I've been doing for _eight months._ I thought you knew what we signed up for. Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Did you think you'd be back _to mummy dearest by Christmas?"_

"Oh! Right!" he says harshly. "I forgot! Because Lina 'I've faced all the shit' Quimby can do this, it's a piece of cake."

 _"Please…please…end this…please…"_ mutters Hermione nervously.

"Take that back Weasley," I growl. Hermione gasps as I push him into the wall of the tent.

"Oh! _Ron!"_ she interrupts, "The locket! _Take off the locket!"_

"He'd still be talking like this without the locket!" exclaims Harry angrily, "Don't think I haven't heard you two speaking behind our backs!"

Hermione starts, "Harry, we weren't—"

"Don't lie!" Ron interrupts. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, thought he had a bit more to go than what he has—"

"I didn't say it like that!" Hermione insists, "Harry, I didn't!"

"It's alright for you three, isn't it, with your parents out of the way—"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" roars Harry.

"WHAT PARENTS?!" I scream. "THE GUY THAT'S CAUSING ALL THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT. YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER! _HIS_ DAUGHTER, MALFOY'S LOVER—"

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I screem.

 _"Ron, please!"_ interrupts Hermione desperately, "Please take the Horcrux off! You don't know what you're saying—you don't mean it, Lina he doesn't mean it—"

I turn to Hermione, who immediately put her hands in surrender. "And YOU! Okay, I get you're in love with him—but you defend _EVERY SINGLE THING HE DOES!"_

 _"Lina! I do not!"_ gasps Hermione in outrage. _"Harry—you can't possibly agree with her—"_

But Harry stood by me, nodding firmly in agreement. I gasp as some stuff falls out of my pocket and my eyes widen. It was the pieces that made up Malfoy's jacket. I quickly bend over to pick them up, as soon as Ron grabs them instead and seethes, _"I knew you weren't over him!"_

"Ron, _please…"_ begs Hermione.

"What _I_ keep is _not_ your concern," I seethe back, "Give me them back!"

Ron scoffs, "As _if_ I want ferret cologne. " He spit all over the jacket pieces before throwing them carelessly into my outstretched arms.

 _'He ruined the cologne smell with his disgusting spit,'_ I think in pure anger.

"Well, why are you still here?" Harry and I ask Ron in a combined deadly voice, "Why don't you go home then?"

 _"What even is going on!"_ exclaims Hermione in surprise.

"MAYBE I WILL! I'D RATHER BE WITH MY FAMILY THAN A PAST LOVER OF MALFOY!" he sneers.

"YOU RUINED THE JACKET AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY USEFUL HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I could feel myself losing control, flames rising up from all sides of me.

Ron and I lunge for each other, until Hermione screams, _"NO! PROTEGO!"_ A shield was placed between Ron and the rest of us, so just as we lunge we bounce off on the shield charm.

Harry glares at Ron. _"Yeah. Why don't you go home? Pretend you've gotten over your spattergroit and mummy'll fix you right up, and—"_

We all glare at each other murderously some more, Hermione simply looking around nervously, before Harry finally says, "Leave the Horcrux."

Ron pulls it off and throws it hard on the chair, and turns to Hermione. "And what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asks Hermione in confusion.

"Are you staying or leaving them?" he demands. Harry takes my hand and squeezes it, as if he were anticipating her to go with him.

Hermione looks confused. "Yes—yes I'm staying, Ron. We said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—I'm not going to leave these two alone in the wilderness!"

"They would've managed. But I get it. You choose him," he says simply, storming out of the tent, "He already has Lina with him, yet you still choose him."

I rush forward out of the tent, seething, _"If you really think that, you insensitive bastard—"_ but Harry quickly grabs me, pulling me back inside.

"Ron, no!" cries Hermione, chasing after him. "Please come back! How could you think that? Nothing's going to happen! RON! RON! RON WAIT!" When Hermione comes back, she says, "He—he's gone! He Disapparated!" She fell onto the nearest chair and sobs.

Still feeling red-hot anger towards Ron, I quickly grab some warm blankets and throw them over Hermione, rubbing her back quickly in comfort. Then, I go to the other room.

"And I hope you don't come back," I mutter darkly. Hermione's sobs could be heard from where I was. I stare down at the remains of the jacket, which didn't smell like Malfoy at all anymore. I growl, throwing the pieces of it out of the tent.

 _I hate that Weasel. He hurt Hermione. He hurt us all._

 _"I can sense your fear. I can sense your anger. You are a little ball of fear and anger…"_

And I burst into quiet tears because oh my gods… _he's right._

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

"The prophecy says one will kill the other," hisses Voldemort. His daughter was sitting on a stool, watching him pace with an indifferent stare. "Brooklyn you know what you must do…but it will not be easy…"

"The nonverbal spells?"

"Alina is no stranger to them."

"My dark energy?"

"You had better hope that she doesn't figure out how to fully reign in control her element of fire, because once you learn to control a full powered element you can make one _fear inducing witch."_

"I've been training with my weapons?"

"And I highly, highly doubt she's rusty. As I said, it will not be easy to go up against a girl who's fought giant Titans. You will have some training to do…but I will train you so that you can be the daughter that stands."

As Brooke leaves the room and walks up the steps, she's stopped by Draco who was on the winter holidays. "You do know that Lina-flower's going to win this, right? The Dark Lord knows the final Battle will come soon, and he is afraid of her power, I can see it, he knows that not only Potter needs to die but she also has to be gone if he wants to rule, and he has _every right_ to be afraid."

"She won't be at her full strength, knowing that _you_ hate her," she scoffs. "And you? You also have _every right_ to be afraid. Oh, yes. I see it in your face. Me ending the life of your lover…"

"I'll let you kill her over my own dead body, and in that case I guess I'll have to fix things _before_ you go up against her, don't I?"

"You? Go up against me? Replace her? Right. You wouldn't last five minutes! As for fixing things, I wish you good luck with that," she says, "Edwards, make a latte and bring it up here," she orders to a Death Eater as she enters her room and shuts the door.

 _He glares at her room. Maybe he would kill her instead._

* * *

 **A/N: Phew omg this was a long one. But it was very fun to write ;) Now, the next chapter will take the spotlight a bit away from Lina and a bit more towards Draco and Thalia at Hogwarts, and maybe even Percabeth as they struggle w the pregnancy ;) Btw the fishing scene w Harry and Lina is completely platonic, I swear xD And again in three to four chapters AHH MALFOY MANORRR**

 ****PLEASE DO NOT PRESSURE ME TO UPDATE, IT IS JANUARY AND SCHOOL IS IN FULL SWING.****

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	29. Phineas Nigellus' Revelation

Phineas Nigellus' Revelation

 **A/N: HAPPY EARLY SWEET SIXTEEN CELIA HOPE YOU LOVE AND ALSO ILYSM. Omg I am so sorry for not updating. High school and everything you know lol. I'm pretty sure I lost my entire fanbase omg but I don't need a fanbase as long as I have myself, and my two best readers and ibfs by my side ;)**

 **I'm sick rn and I turned fifteen five days ago omg I started the series when I was twelve and now I'm fifteen omggg. Omg but my dad wants me to try and get a learner's permit and I'm like no siree bob lmao.**

 **AHAH DOES ANYONE STILL READ THIS SERIES AHAH ((#probably not #anasucks))**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

"We have a bone to pick with you, Malfoy."

Daphne and Blaise stiffen by his side as they stare at Percy and Annabeth.

"Let me guess…you want to know why I was forced to end it with Lina?"

"Forced to?" asks Annabeth, confused.

"Save it," hisses Percy, "He's probably just saying that to act."

"You ignorant fool. I get that you guys are pissed for what he did to Qui—Lina, but hear the full story," huffs Daphne.

"Let's listen to them, Percy," says Annabeth in a placating tone, _"_ _But,_ if we get any hint that you're lying…we'll hurt all three of you."

"I'm surprised Thalia and Anne kept them in the dark. Both of them knew the full story," mutters Blaise to Daphne, who nods.

"They probably wanted more vengeance to happen," mutters Daphne.

"It was for the War," says Draco through gritted teeth.

"You mean the war that she's out on the streets thinking you hate her?" asks Annabeth coldly.

"This again," exclaims Daphne. "He didn't mean anything out of it!"

"My mother said because of the war…I should end the relationship," he starts.

"So you still love her?" asks Annabeth skeptically.

"I still feel like this is all an act," hisses Percy.

"Just listen," snaps Annabeth.

"I thought we'd be each other's weakness so I ended it. It's only now I see how wrong my mistake was," his voice was so solemn that Annabeth falters, but Percy snaps,

"Alright if this is true then swear it on the Styx."

 _"_ _I swear on the Styx that I've always loved Lina."_

Percy and Annabeth exchange looks. Their faces guarded, they nod slowly,

"No one lies on the Styx."

"Finally. Rational people who aren't trying to kill us," huffs Daphne, sneering towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room, which Thalia had entered five minutes ago.

* * *

 **Thalia**

 _BREAKING NEWS: MINISTRY INVASION._

 _It has been found as of 4 September 1997 that the notorious Undesirable Number One has invaded the Ministry, along with three accomplices. They were found to have impersonated Albert Runcorn, a fugitive, Mafalda Hopkirk, and the Lady Eunice Witherston. Remember, if you are to find Potter he should be brought immediately to the Ministry for punishment. It is highly likely that they were robbing the Ministry itself! And people actually worship this vermin?_

 _It is not sure who Potter's accomplices are but all signs point to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger (who is also a thief of magic as she is a Mudblood), and Lina Quimby. Seeing as our sources state that the young Weasley is currently at home with spattergroit, this is not entirely certain. However, it is highly likely that the girls are travelling with the Undesirable. No matter who is with the Undesirable, all accomplices must be punished._

 _Stay tuned._

Thalia sneers as she reads over the article. Just how idiotic can these people even get?

"Here," she grunts, tossing the article over to the fifth year boy she borrowed it from.

As she walks, she hears these people talking,

"What idiots, that idiotic Quartette deserves everything that's coming to them," a sixth year girl sneers to her friends, who were two guys that towered over her.

One of the guys sneers. "I never liked Potter, he is such an attention seeking brat, I hated him and his little posse ever since my older brother told me that the prejudiced little shit of a Headmaster literally _took the House Cup out of Slytherin's hands."_

"Hope he dies," the second guy chimes in, and the two guys and the girl burst into laughter.

Thalia grits her teeth as she listens to them talk.

"What about Potter's lot, eh?" one of the guys jeers.

"I hate all of them. Especially that disgusting Weasel," the girl sticks up her nose.

"Oh, don't even get me started on the Weasel," the guy chortles, "Granger's a know-it-all that doesn't know when to shut up, and I've honestly got nothing against Quimby, I just hate her by association."

The girl frowned, as if realizing something. "Didn't she go out with Malfoy?"

"Nah," the guy says, "You should know better than to believe such things, Aves. That's a rumor, and it's fake. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's fit as hell...but we're Slytherins. Besides she went out with Potter. You can't exactly have gone out with both Potter and Malfoy, they're sworn enemies. _No_ girl can be on good terms with both, and _no_ girl could have relationships with both."

"That rivalry'll be gone pretty soon, cause the Dark Lord will make sure Potter's dead!" they laugh, and their voices fade off.

Thalia could hear the footsteps of Zabini and Zabini's girlfriend...Greengrass, was it...behind her. "I'm trying to decide whether to turn around and kill you two or go after those three," she says finally, "Article's shit, by the way."

"What do you expect, You-Know-Who practically runs the Ministry," scoffs Daphne. "Anyways, those four-the Quartette? _Idiots._ What made them think they could invade the Ministry?"

"Why do you think they invaded the Ministry?" snaps Thalia. "Why're they on the run in the first place? To hide from everything like cowards? No, no. Those four are looking for something. Something that can help all of us defeat Voldemort."

"How do you know they're not just in hiding from the regime? It doesn't make them cowardly, it makes them care about self-preservation. Self-preservation's important sometimes," defends Daphne.

"We're talking Lina and the Quartette. Do they know what self-preservation _is?"_ questions Thalia.

"You're right, they're probably looking for something," says Daphne quickly, "And hopefully they find it."

"No hopefully," says Thalia. "They will."

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"How the hell do we trust him?" screams Seamus Finnigan furiously, as Percy and Annabeth suggest the idea of potentially letting Draco Malfoy in Dumbledore's army.

Dumbledore's army had been something Neville, Ginny, and Luna started, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had all joined up with it. While everyone agreed it wouldn't be the same as it was under the leadership of Harry and Lina—who knew all sorts of practical spells, they decided that it had to be continued for the sake of the resistance and for a place of solace from the Carrows.

"He's a Death Eater! My best friend's on the run! Dean could be dead at any moment! Malfoy's one of the people that caused it!"

Everyone in Dumbledore's army yells their assent.

Everyone looks toward Neville, as if waiting for him to decide. Neville finally shook his head. "No. No! No Malfoy here. Not worth the risk. Harry, Lina, Ron, and Hermione are out there fighting, and we're not going to let them down. There's only one Slytherin we can trust, and she's here with us at the moment," he turns toward Thalia, who wasn't lifting a finger to help either side of the debate.

"Malfoy broke Lina's heart and toyed with her for _years,_ right before a war no less. Is this really the way to honor Lina? I can see her spitting in our faces if we allow Malfoy in Dumbledore's Army," adds Ginny darkly.

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ a bunch of people who didn't know about this shriek.

Annabeth shoots a look at Ginny, who simply smirks smugly at her.

 _"_ _Guys,"_ says Luna serenely, "Maybe they're right. Maybe we should try."

"He left Lina Quimby in tears! What the hell, I thought you were her friend!" a boy protests angrily.

"He's part of the reason Dumbledore's dead!" protests another girl.

"He bullied Harry Potter for years!"

"If it comes to it, and he finds out Harry's location, he'd rat out the Quartette and we'd all be screwed!" a girl yells.

"What if we were to swear that Malfoy still loved her?" asks Annabeth.

"What do we look like?! _Idiots?!"_ screeches Ginny, and everyone yells in agreement, some going as far as to bellow swear words regarding Malfoy and throw books around the room in anger.

 _"_ _ENOUGH! We're not animals!"_ roars Neville. I'm sorry guys, but no," he says quietly to Percy and Annabeth. "As you can see, everyone is strongly opposed and there's plenty of evidence why we shouldn't do it. Unlike Ginny and the rest, Luna and I can see reason, and if you say that he lied to protect Lina then we do believe you. But the cons outweigh the pros here, and there's too many risks at stake. We want to protect the Quartette. Not do them in," an undercurrent of anger was in Neville's voice.

"Neville—"

"I'm sorry. I've made my decision. We can't risk letting a Death Eater in here, willing or not."

"You'd only trust him if Lina does," sums up Annabeth.

"Lina is in the Golden Quartette if _she_ says Malfoy's trustworthy then he is," a girl says reverently.

Percy and Annabeth turn over to Thalia, "You were supposed to help us?"

Thalia shrugs, "I don't trust him just as much as these people do. For as long as Lina's out on the streets, is how long I'll hate Malfoy. Period."

"Anne?" asks Annabeth softly.

"I'm with Thalia," says Anne firmly.

As the meeting ends, Annabeth pulls both Thalia and Anne aside, "Guys, what the hell? He swore on the Styx, and he might be able to help us. We need all the help we can get. As does Lina."

"Don't tell us what Lina needs when she's currently out on the streets hating him," says Thalia, Anne nodding in agreement.

"You stubborn idiots!" rages Annabeth, "We're throwing out perfectly good help, and gods know we need it. Thalia I get, but Anne, this isn't like you at all."

"I lost Quinn, my best friend, in this war," says Anne slowly, "I received word that Harley is sick at Camp. And I swear, if Lina goes the same way—"

"And knowing Lina, do you think she'd forgive him right away?" asks Thalia pointedly.

"Well, once she saw the truth—"

"We are talking about _Lina Quimby._ The answer's no, at least not right away. Lina is the type that needs to be _shown_ that he would stay with her, not _told._ And even then…so _no._ He is _not_ perfectly good help, and Neville was right to do what he did," says Thalia.

"You cannot put Malfoy as a scapegoat for all our troubles and treat Lina like an innocent broken doll! What you two are doing is literally as silly as blaming Percy for my pregnancy when it was _both_ of our faults," insists Annabeth, "We all know she'd go through with this whether he ended it with her or not," she says in a lowered voice.

"We _also_ know that Malfoy's her weakness, and if he didn't end it, she wouldn't have a weakness."

"I just want this war to be over. In the end it is all up to _Lina."_

* * *

"I told you it was a lost cause," Draco told the blonde.

Annabeth sighs. "This school? Everyone complains about the Dark controlling everything, which is true-but the Light literally don't trust anybody. I feel like if the Light opened their horizons, just a little bit more, we'd _have_ peace in the Wizarding World, Voldemort wouldn't be alive."

"What about your little delusion that Thalia would agree with the idea?"

"I thought she would," defends Annabeth, "I didn't realize just how resentful she is. I think she'll only be fully okay when Lina comes back. I don't think Lina realizes just how much power she holds...literally the entire resistance respects her. One of the reasons Dumbledore's Army so harshly rejected the idea of you joining…"

"...Is because they all know what I did," says Draco solemnly.

"Yeah. They already didn't like the idea before, but then Ginny Weasley felt like getting some revenge and told the lot. It's not like I could've explained. They were going to throw things at me," she huffs.

"Did Longbottom do anything to stop it?" he asks.

"Neville stopped the Army from behaving like well...an uncontrolled Army, but he disapproved of letting you join," she says.

"You should honestly think about putting protection spells around your stomach."

Annabeth's eyes widen as she clutches her stomach, "I...I never told you I was with child. The _father_ doesn't even know."

He smirks over at her, "Check the mirror."

With that he went for the Slytherin dormitories. Annabeth glares in his direction, her heart racing as she then rushes up to Ravenclaw tower.

 _She was starting to show. And she didn't know what the Carrows would do to the defenseless child inside of her if they found it._

Malfoy's voice rang in her ears, _"_ _You should honestly think about putting protection spells around your stomach."_

She'd better consider.

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _You're a pain in the ass Quimby."_

 _"_ _Am I so?" I smirk._

 _"_ _I love you all the same."_

 _I smile as our lips collide._

 _"_ _What kind of a name is Quimby anyways?" he asks me._

 _I glare, "Something wrong with my name slick git?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. You should change it. I always thought Lina Malfoy had a nice ring to it."_

* * *

I bolt upright. "Fates, I'm sick of having these dreams. Showing me stuff that isn't in any universe happening," I growl to myself, pulling off my covers.

For the next couple of days, none of us spoke Ron's name. We took to taking out Phineas Nigellus' portrait and asking information about Hogwarts.

We were finished talking to Nigellus one day, when he suddenly turns to me with a nasty smile. "Wanna know a secret?" he asks me.

"Um…sure?" I ask.

"Your friends are in Hogwarts," he says. "Those ones that came two years ago."

Bile rises in my throat, "P—Percy, A—Annabeth, and Thalia?" I stammer.

"Oh! Yes! Those were the names!" exclaims Phineas, "I think the blonde one's showing signs of being pregnant too. They probably wouldn't've come if it weren't for you."

Phineas cackles gleefully at my expression of horror and at the tears about to fall from my face as I turn on my heels and flee out of the tent.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Brooklyn, I've been going about your training all wrong," hisses her Father. "I have been training you _practically._ But what is the _one_ thing that your dearest sister cannot do?"

She shrugs.

"Sixth year. You made two very prominent slip-ups in your play as Lilliana Schrodinger, and yet? Her mudblood friend might've been suspicious but did _she_ put it together?"

"She can't _think,"_ smirks Brooke, and Voldemort nods.

"I need to train you mentally and strategically. I need to train you not at her strength, but her weakness."

"And how do you intend to do that?" she asks curiously.

He smiles cruelly, "You don't need Occlumency, daughter. What _you_ need…is _Legilimency."_

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _All. Your. Fault. Quimby."_

I'd lost count of just how many rocks I'd hurled into the lake in anger, but it was a fair few.

I should've realized that nobody would've _stayed in America._

I should've just gone to Hogwarts. Then they would've been safe.

"Lina," I hear Harry's voice call, "Are you alright?" He asks this soothingly and cautiously.

"Ron was right," I say, my voice cold. "This whole Horcrux Hunt is a waste of time."

"Lina—"

"Annabeth might be _pregnant!"_ I burst out, "Percy and Thalia and Annabeth are in Hogwarts! With the terrible regime! Maybe if I had _stayed,_ nothing'd have happened to them! I made a mistake in putting the Wizarding World before the Demigod one."

Harry keeps his lips pressed into a thin line. "You're just not thinking straight—"

"AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER! DON'T LOOK AT ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, JUST LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" I scream at him.

"Lina, please, I understand—"

I feel myself losing control within my element, _"_ _DIDN'T. I. JUST. SAY. TO. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."_

Harry hesitates before running back up to the tent, and I think about Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Anne risking their lives at Hogwarts and sob.

* * *

 **A/N: Here comes Ana with the angst AS USUAL. So we have TWO CHAPS (I have it planned lol) BEFORE MALFOY MANOR. TWO CHAPS BEFORE MALFOY MANOR. AHHH I NEED IDEAS FOR DRALINA SOMEBODY REVIEW ME DRALINA IDEAS FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM AT MALFOY MANOR AHHHH IDK WHAT TO DOOOOO**

 **I hope you like the chapter :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	30. Of Lost Relatives and Great Fears

Of Lost Relatives and Great Fears

 **A/N: Ana's here with a lovely update! Ahh spring break is in two weeks and I am so done with school rip so hello spring break ahh! Apologies for grammar I wrote most of this on my phonee.**

 **Pretty pls vote on my poll! Gender of Percabeth's child! :3 also pretty pls read Hufflepufferfish's stuff! Lol.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _I stand in an area of fire. I gasp, looking around the room. On the other side, I see Anne. "ANNE!" I scream. I rush to save her from the fire, but a barrier stopped me._

" _ANNE!" I call desperately, and she turns around._

" _Lina!" she cries in relief. "Don't worry, the fire can't hurt me! This is all a dream!"_

" _A dream?" I repeat. "How're you managing to do this? To contact me in our sleep?" I ask, my voice filled with relief already at her safety._

" _I have no idea!" she exclaims._

 _I rush forward to hug her, but was once again stopped from the barrier. "Oh, Anne-Banana you've no idea how worried I was!"_

" _Oh, Lin-Bean you've no idea how worried_ I _was!" retorts Anne, and we both laugh with relief, nearly half-sobbing on the floor, ignoring the burning flames all around us._

" _How's everyone at Hogwarts? Percy? Annabeth? Thalia?" I ask her._

" _Everyone's okay. No one's hurt. How do you even know?" asks Anne._

" _Let's just say...I have information," I say slowly, internally sighing with relief at the fact no-one was hurt. "Is Annabeth really with a child?"_

" _Yes," says Anne breathlessly, "Unfortunately it came at the worst time."_

" _Oh! Oh" I exclaim desperately, falling to my knees. "Oh, my sweet Anne, forgive me! Please forgive me! It's my fault! They all must hate me right now! If I hadn't left, none of this would've happened! I'm thinking of leaving the Hunt and joining you guys!"_

" _No," snaps Anne firmly, shocking me. "You're not going to leave the Hunt, Lin-Bean. They need you. And I swear, nobody hates you. Heck everyone worships you! Nothing's your fault and there's nothing to forgive, and in the end you're doing what needs to be done."_

 _I pause. "You're right," I say shortly, "I needed that."_

 _The room starts flickering._

" _It's flickering," I mutter, "Why's it flickering?"_

" _It means one of us is waking up," cries Anne desperately._

" _I'll see you one day, I promise!" I call out to Anne._

 _The room flickers once more, and Anne was gone, leaving me in the flamed room._

* * *

I bolt upright. I felt my arms crackle with flames. "Cool it, don't give in," I tell myself, wondering why I was so out of control right now.

"Lina?" calls Hermione. She comes into the living room. My arms were still crackling.

"Hermione! Stay away! I'm dangerous right now!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Lina! I'm your best friend!"

"STAY AWAY!" I yell, and before I know it an uncontrolled burst of flames was heading straight for Hermione Granger.

Hermione quickly ducks. My arms were still crackling like hell, and Hermione stands firmly at the foot of the room, refusing to leave.

"Please, get out," I say breathlessly, "There's no telling what can happen."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she says weakly. "Come on let's go and play…"

"Not funny!" I seethe.

"Hermione, Lina, what's going on?" Harry's voice calls out.

"Harry, please stay away. This isn't about what I said to you yesterday, I apologize for that. But this is about me completely losing control of my element. Get out, please," I beg, "I nearly hurt Hermione, I don't want you to be next in line."

"Lina, we're not going to leave-you're going to get through this, like you do everything. It gets worse before it gets better."

"STAY AWAY!" I yell, sending a burst of flames towards Harry and Hermione. Harry winces as some of it hits him.

"Lina!" gasps Hermione, grabbing Harry in concern.

"I...I'm sorry!" I back away, before running towards the Forest.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"What'd you mean she talked to her?"

"Anne talked to Lina in her sleep," explains Annabeth to Draco.

"Why can't anyone else talk to her?"

"Let's be real, if it were you that could talk to her instead of Anne, she'd probably try to kill you," says Annabeth bluntly, "She doesn't know that you fake-broke up with her, she thinks it's real, remember?"

"How is she?" he asks abruptly, his face full of concern.

Annabeth breathes a sigh of relief, "I'm thankful to every single deity that she's alright."

Draco sighs a big sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin."

"I'm a bit, well actually a _lot_ worried about her. She's physically alright but I don't know about emotionally. Anne told me that she thinks _everything is her fault,"_ says Annabeth, shaking her head.

He'd give everything to hold her and tell her everything was alright, but that wasn't possible. At least not in the near future. "But it's not," he says firmly, " _Nothing_ is Lina's fault, if anything it's mine."

"Well it's not your fault either, you couldn't help what you had to do," says Annabeth, "Guess the only option is to blame the person that started this in the first place."

"Voldemort."

* * *

 **Lina**

I venture deep into the Forest. By then I was a bit out-of-control, but did it matter?

I was in isolation. I take a breath as I see a Muggle family setting up camp just a couple feet away. I have to get away. Muggles can't be in danger. Arsonists and innocent Muggles don't mix. Carefully stepping over the tree, I felt my arms start to crackle again.

I stumble off the tree, nearly falling, but someone catches me. I curse to myself; _people._ More importantly _people who could get hurt, or even worse, people that found out I was part of the Quartette._ A brunette with grey eyes. She looked about fifteen. "Steady. I've got you... _ow!_ You're a bit hot there... _LINA?!"_

"Do I know you?" I murmur, flexing my arms firmly so my powers wouldn't go off on this girl.

"I'm so sorry for everything he's done to you," says the girl. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what the hell this girl was on about. "I didn't know about it before you ran away all those years ago. Lina, I wanted to get close with you, but he always found ways to keep me away. I found out about the abusing and I...I left my father. I couldn't live with such a monster. So I was on the run a bit myself, until I found a new family."

"My apologies, but who the hell are you?" I say breathlessly, letting out a burst of uncontrolled element but making sure it went opposite the girl's direction.

The girl looks a bit hurt that I didn't remember her. "Lina, my name's Ellie! I'm your half-sister!"

I felt the flames crackling under me. I flex my arm once more and say coldly. "Right. Robert's real daughter Ellie."

Ellie put her arms up in surrender, "But I left him! Everything I said is true."

I flex my arm again, "Right, as much as I'd _love_ a sisterly reunion, I can't be here around you, I'm too dangerous. And I am _most certainly_ not your half sister. Anne Prior and Piper McLean are my half sisters."

"What...what do you mean?"

I let myself grin like the Cheshire Cat, " _Robert. Is. Not. My. Father."_ Not that my actual father was any better, but still.

I was about to walk away when I heard a voice. I curse to myself. "Lina I am so sorry for what I did, are you alright? Who's this?" Hermione came running up the hill.

"Apparently this is my half-sister or so she claims," I say coolly, gesturing to Ellie, flexing my arms once more.

Hermione's voice was cold as she put an arm around me. "The one that was there when you were abused?"

"But I didn't know about it and Robert kept me away from her," insists Ellie. She had this look in her eyes. Like she somehow knew we were half the Quartette. And it unnerved me like hell.

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" hisses Hermione, glaring at the girl.

"Believe me, I ran away from Robert when I knew what he was truly like! Ask my adoptive parents, they'll tell you the full story!" insists Ellie, tears welling up in her face.

"You think you get to cry, _Ellie?"_ I hiss at her, feeling my element spiral out of control. "I've spent an entire _lifetime_ losing people and getting thrown into extremely crazy shit. And all that time, I believed you were on his side."

"Lina you're burning up," cries Ellie in alarm.

"And that's the thing right there. You will _NEVER EVER_ understand me," I say, taking deep breaths. "If I told you all about me, you would currently be running up that hill with your foster parents wanting to get away from me."

Ellie looks hurt. "Lina, you don't even know me," she protests.

"Not that I want you to," I snap at her. Hermione glares at her.

"You two really should meet my foster parents. They know a lot of things and they're just like you," says Ellie breathlessly. "And by things, I don't mean silly shit like Geometry."

"Can't hurt, can it?" says Hermione quickly.

Ellie runs inside the tent. "These are my parents," she introduces, "Charles and Lillith Greengrass."

"Related to Daphne Greengrass?" asks Hermione. "Um, sorry, my apologies," she says quickly.

"Actually yes," says Charles. "I'm her uncle. My father disowned me for marrying Lillith, since she's a Muggle. My brother the favorite then went on to marry Opal and have Daphne and Astoria, and neither of them know they have an uncle. We ran off to live in the Muggle world."

"Holy shit what a small little world," I mutter.

Hermione and I look at each other, our eyes wide. _They could turn us in._

"No, no dears," Lillith soothes, "We're not turning you into the authorities, I promise. How could we? We live in the Muggle world ourselves."

"So...you guys took Ellie in?" I ask, and Lillith nods, handing me a cup of hot tea. "We were visiting America. Caught the poor girl starving in the streets! We asked her name. She told us everything about herself, and she's been one of us now."

I nod, my element begging to be released. _This was all surreal._

"You look troubled?" asks Charles.

"Well, I mean, it's a lot to take in. Finding your long lost half sister in the woods while you're also dealing with...nevermind…"

"I understand. Lillith and Ellie, leave us," says Charles.

"But…"

Charles gives them a pointed look, and they leave. Charles then turns to Hermione and I. "This must be a tough ordeal for you Lina. I'm sorry, both Ellie and Lillith are a little bit too forward. They tend to rush into things that take time."

"I just want to go deep into the woods for a while and be alone," I confess. "I have magic that's a bit out of control right now."

"Like an element," says Charles, "Elemental magic."

"How do I control it?" I ask quickly.

"Is there a way she could potentially get rid of it?" asks Hermione. I nod in agreement.

"You don't," says Charles simply. "And don't ever ask the 'getting rid of it' question again," he says to Hermione tersely.

"Yeah. It's more like _Burned._ If I don't control it then what the hell do I do?"

"Elemental control used to be easy to achieve. I'd know, I have Earth! But as less and less people had it, the harder it was. Less people understood elemental users, and because of that they learned to fear their own power. You're no different! In fact I sense you're one of the most fearful of them all. You are scared of your power, and as long as you're that way...the longer you'll be out of control. Now, Ellie and Lillith, you can come back in." The two came in. Ellie rushed by my side again, which was a bit annoying, but as Ellie and Lillith talked, I wonder:

 _As long as you're that way, the longer you'll be out of control._

xxx

Ellie insists on writing her number on my wrist. "In case you have second thoughts," she smiles over at me. I smile back, although very hesitantly.

Lillith hands Hermione a bag. "This contains food and water to last you about two weeks if you eat it minimally. It was originally our camping supply, but you girls probably need it more. We can go camping in the Summer instead."

"No. No, we can't," I protest.

"Yes you will," orders Charles, "Take the supplies. We can't let you starve in the woods at Christmas break of all times, can we?"

"Thank you," we say, and we both leave.

Once we were apart from Ellie and her family, I stand still, watching as Hermione made her way to the tent with the supply bag.

"Lina?" she calls.

"You go on without me," I tell her.

"But…"

"No. You saw what I did to Harry, and I saw the way you looked at me and heard what you said," I say, "It's best I stay away. I'll keep my distance, sleep in the woods for a couple days. When you feel like you want to move or go someplace you know where to find me."

"I can't let you do that! It's like twenty degrees outside! Harry's fine," assures Hermione, "It was just a little wound, I gave him a little dittany, and now you don't even know it's there."

"I still saw the way you looked at me."

"Oh Lina! I failed!" she sobs. "You looked in my eyes and saw anger and ran off, and I didn't mean to do it, not at all. It's my fault!"

"What happens if I do it _again?_ Charles' advice is _crap,_ just like half that family!" I insist.

"We don't care if it happens again," insists Hermione.

I hesitate.

"Alright."

* * *

I hold on tightly to my black cloak as Harry, Hermione, and I walk through Godric's Hollow. Disguised as a muggle inside the Invisibility Cloak, I could only hope that my element could leave me be a couple hours. Over the past couple days, I had found it increasingly difficult to gain control over it, and of course as usual, I had no clue why.

Harry removes the cloak as we continue walking. "I think it's Christmas Eve," I muse, looking over at all the lit-up Christmas trees and Carolers.

"Is it?" wonders Harry. "What a Christmas this is…"

I laugh slightly, a bitter edge to my voice as I thought about everyone at Camp. We stop still when we see the names of Harry's parents on the graves.

 _James and Lily Potter._

Harry stops suddenly, and we stand by him. I slowly squeeze his hand. He squeezes back, and we see a flurry of roses from a bouquet head our way. Harry catches one and places it on the grave.

We stand like that for a couple moments, before Hermione clears her throat. "Guys. I think I heard something."

"We're dressed as Muggles," I point out.

"Muggles who put flowers on Harry's parents' grave!" argues Hermione.

"How're we gonna find this Bathilda person?" I wonder. Bathilda was essential to helping us find the real Gryffindor sword. We stop suddenly at what looked like ruins.

The ruins of the Potters' old house.

Harry stops in his tracks, glancing at the house. On the memorial signs there was graffiti written on it. Encouraging messages such as ' _we got your back, Harry!'_

A silhouette of a figure was slowly walking up towards the ruin, and Harry, Hermione, and I grasp each other's arms. The hooded figure comes closer to us, and starts beckoning us.

We exchange looks. "Are...are you...Bathilda?" I murmur.

The figure nods once. She smells a bit off, as she opens the gate to her house.

"Bathilda?" repeats Harry. She nods again, insisting we follow.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this," whispers Hermione hesitantly.

"I'm sure we can overpower her if it doesn't work," says Harry, "I mean, c'mon I mean Lina can just set off a fireball and she can be gone."

I tense. "Harry, I don't think it works that way…" I mutter as we go deeper into the house.

"Come!" calls Bathilda from the living room. It was so sudden that Hermione and I jump, grabbing onto Harry's arms.

"It's okay," he assures us soothingly as we continue in. We enter the living room, where Harry helps Bathilda fumble for some logs to start a fire. He picks up a book. "Miss Bagshot, is it possible you can tell us who this woman is?" he asks.

The thief that stole from Gregorovitch.

She made no sign of hearing him. Instead she points at him, then herself, then at the ceiling.

"I think she wants me to go upstairs with her," says Harry.

"Alright Harry," I say, taking his hand. "Let's go."

But Bathilda shook her head so vigorously I was afraid her head would pop. She points at Harry, and then herself, and shakes her head at Hermione and I.

"I think she wants me to go alone," says Harry.

"Why?" I demand suspiciously, giving Bathilda a glare.

"Maybe she entrusted Dumbledore to give the sword to me and only to me?" suggests Harry.

I frown. "If you need us, give us a holler." I finally say, and Hermione nods in agreement as we watch Harry follow this strange woman up.

After a few moments we hear Harry. " _LINA! HERMIONE! IT'S THE SNAKE! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"_

 _Snake stew? I got you, Potter._

I unsheathe my knife and grab my wand as Hermione and I hurry up the steps.

Harry grabs the arms of Hermione and I as soon as we reach there, and everything was chaos. The snake was lunging, and Harry was screaming his head off, as if Voldemort was around the corner.

"Oh no you don't Snakey McSnakeson," I mutter, " _RICTA EXPULSO!"_

" _CONFRINGO!"_ yells Hermione.

Glass shards erupt everywhere.

"Let's get the hell out of here," mutters Hermione.

"More importantly let's get _Harry_ the hell out of here," I add. We grab the arms of Harry, who was still screaming, and Disapparate.

* * *

 **Anne**

"Anne!" exclaims Piper, hugging her. "How was first term?"

Anne simply shoots her a look, and Piper looks down. "Innocent people being taken every day. My best friend Quinn killed by Death Eaters," she spits out harshly.

"Any news of Lina?" asks Piper hesitantly.

"Well, besides the one time I talked to her in a dream, no," sighs Anne.

"How's Annabeth and Thalia?" asks Piper.

"Well, Annabeth is here settling in. She says she's gonna tell Percy about the pregnancy in January, though we all know that he already knows,' says Anne, shaking her head. "As for Thalia, she's travelling."

"With the Hunters?" asks Piper.

"No, alone," frowns Anne, "She says she wants to think about some things, take off some steam."

Piper hesitates. "Do you...do you think Thalia cares more for Lina than Jason?" she finally asks, remembering a night when Jason admitted to Piper his secret resentment towards Lina.

"I don't know," frowns Anne, "That's something only Thalia can answer, I'm afraid. Maybe she always wanted a little sister and Lina fills that empty hole? I don't really know. I miss her though."

"Same and so true," sighs Piper.

"How're things here?" asks Anne.

"Jason proposed to me…"

* * *

 **Draco**

He stares over at the picture of Lina he has hanging on his wall.

"Merry Christmas, Lina-flower," he mutters before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHH SO WE HAVE ONE CHAP WHERE RON COMES BACK AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS STORY AND ALL THAT AND THEN! AND THEN! MALFOY MANOR! Ahh two chaps away!**

 **So the Ellie idea came from a guest reviewer who reviewed Years of Change literally a year ago and I patiently waited til this moment aha. So yeah. And the element thing? That builds up to something that happens in the Manor! xD**

 **Please R &R! :)**

 **-Ana**


	31. Of Prophecies, Hallows, and Darkness

Of Prophecies, Hallows, and Darkness

 **A/N: AHH I'M SO SO SORRY ANA IS SO LATE ANA IS A FAILURE AT LIFE. ANA'S PRETTY SURE ONLY TWO PEOPLE READ THIS. She also knows exactly which two people still read it. Ily the two people that read this! :3 If more people read this please do soo ilyyyyy! Anyways SCHOOL AND HIGH SCHOOL AND LIFE is what made me procrastinate SO LONG. I am so so so so sorry. But let me leave you with one message: writing is NOT easy! I know this, and my two ibf's know it. So sorry guysss xxx Here, here's a really long chap for you to make up for it! The longest chap I've ever written! xx**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :3**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _How was my Anne?_

How was she doing? How were Percy and Annabeth? How was Annabeth's pregnancy? Let's not forget Thalia. And how was Piper?

I'd never know. All my fault.

Now, I'd always known I was a pathetic shit, but I'd taken pathetic shitt-ery to a whole new level when I snuck out at 2am and went to a department store in the Invisibility Cloak just to steal minty cologne that imitated the ferret's to smell whenever I felt like it. Even though the shit wanted nothing with me. Yep. That's the life of Lina Quimby. Oh well. Whatever it took to keep outward appearances.

Anyways. Harry had found some interesting info on Dumbledore and his early life, and had told it to us. It was a shock to say the least, it took me a while to imagine Dumbledore's brother and sister...and the whole Grindelwald thing honestly seemed like some sort of hidden love affair.

I take a slow sniff of the cologne I stole as the wind violently whipped around my brunette hair. "Harry?" I call out tentatively. He'd taken watch for the night but never returned.

"Lina!" I hear his voice call. But it had layers. Like it was accompanied by another voice.

"Oh Harry you had me worried sick," I sigh, launching myself into his arms and stuffing the cologne away quickly. I quickly back away, looking at the person with him.

When I saw Ronald Weasley, I should've felt relief, but all I felt was pure anger and ill-will; my first instinct was to _Avada Kedavra_ him on the spot or _Crucio_ him, or burn him into flames on the spot. How dare he leave us here. How dare he go and see his family when I can't even see the people I love; what if they're not well? I certainly didn't feel like letting him join the Horcrux Hunt again and felt like I'd snap even with spending two minutes in his presence. While Hermione would probably feel a mix of anger and relief, I felt absolutely no relief at all.

I felt a voice that sounded like my father's in my head, " _give in to your anger, Alina...I know how much you want to see them...try to play Golden Quartette hero all you want but in the end you will always be my daughter."_

Swallowing down my father's voice, I turn to Ron. "I see _you've_ came crawling back to us Weasel," I sniff haughtily at him, crossing my arms and holding my head up in a Malfoy-like fashion.

"He saved my life and destroyed the Horcrux," interjects Harry pointedly at me.

I wanted to say ' _does it look like I give a shit'_ but then completely took in his statement. Under no circumstances do I want Harry dead.

"Oh," I say, before hissing at Ron instead, "Do you have any idea what I would GIVE to pull a leave like yours? To see Anne? Annabeth? Percy? Thalia? Piper? I just want to see them, more than anything else in the world."

"Lina, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean..." he tries to hug me, but I pull away,

"I swear to all the gods, Weasel, if you so much as _touch me…"_

I lead Harry and Ron to the tent, where Hermione was still asleep inside. She begins to stir after Harry shakes her a bit. Hermione's eyes narrow a little, and my face twitches into a smirk when Hermione starts moving slowly towards Ron.

She then starts punching every part of Ron she could find, "You...complete...ARSE...RONALD...WEASLEY!" Then she starts yelling at him about how she called for him and he just left and basically all that good stuff. Then she starts yelling at Harry to give her her wand and yells at Ron some more. I simply sit in the sidelines, wondering how Ron would look dead. I roll my eyes again; the sexual tension between Romione made me want to go vomit.

I wince as I feel a burning in my purse. I reach inside my small extension charmed purse to find the chalice that Dumbledore had given me months ago. A piece of paper with writing, that wasn't there before was inside:

 _Use your built-up anger to kill the daughter of darkness. She has a single Horcrux of her own, and you are holding it right now. She did make it easy to find, but in order to avoid "heroes" from destroying it she made it so this Horcrux can only be destroyed by real anger and hate. But you see, there's no fine line between hero and villain. I believe, Lina, that you can get rid of it for me when the time is right._

 _Lina six years ago a Prophecy was made about you. That you and Brooklyn would go up against each other and one of you would kill each other, in the anger of the death of a sister. Obviously I would not want her winning this fight. Both the Dark Lord's daughters are extremely dangerous and cutthroat girls who wouldn't be wanted as enemies; the only and very important difference between you and her is that one of you made better choices. I already can tell you're going to be tempted the upcoming year but do not succumb to darkness no matter what._

" _Little balls of fear and anger do not survive well in the Light,"_ my father's voice hisses in my ear.

My jaw clenched in anger. All I could think about was 'in the anger of the death of a sister.' All I could think about were _Anne, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia._ I thought of Hermione, but then realized Hermione was more of a best friend figure than a sister one.

Those four would be the candidates. And one was _pregnant._ Dumbledore was right about one thing: if Brooke were to kill one of them, I would certainly lose my non-murderer status. ' _Brooke's got to go,'_ I think, because if Harry manages to defeat Voldemort then we still have her to worry about. I try desperately to rule out people. Piper was still in America. I can rule her out. Thalia, Anne, and Annabeth? They're all fair game, much to my horror.

I look up suddenly, where Ron was explaining to a ticked-off Hermione how he ran into a bunch of Snatchers and tried to find us the best he could using the Deluminator.

I just walk out of the room and go into the other one. I dig through Hermione's bag and find what I was looking for.

"Oh, hi look who it is! Miss Lina Quimby! Nice of you to let me out of there," sighs Phineas Nigellus.

"How're my friends?" I bark, leaving no time for pleasantries.

"Everyone seems alright to me. The blonde one's showing more though. Those Carrows are starting to get suspicious!" he cackles. "Luckily she's using protection spells!"

"Are you cackling at my misfortune?" I hiss. "No wonder nobody liked you when you were Headmaster. Sirius told me!"

Phineas cackles again, "Oh and by the way, the young Malfoy is most definitely pining for you!"

I sneer nastily, "Draco Malfoy hates me and I him. Don't make me laugh, asshat."

"Oh," he chuckles, "Oh you ignorant, angry little thing. I would tell you the real reason he broke up with you, but I don't want to ruin the _spectacular showdown_ that's gonna happen between you two!"

"I'm about to smash this portrait in two and ruin your connection to the Black House."

"Careful now, Lina," says Nigellus, his eyes dancing with mischief. "You don't want me telling Snape exactly which part of the woods you're in, do you?"

"Now you're just _bluffing,"_ I hiss at him, before putting him back, "All you've seen is the inside of our tent."

Dumbledore says the Horcrux can only be destroyed by anger and hate, so I glare angrily at it for a while, hoping that it would destroy itself or something. No such luck. Then I angrily stabbed at it and ordered the thing to destroy itself.

Unsurprisingly...the thing did not destroy itself!

I was interrupted by Hermione rushing in, "He's such a git! Ron is such a git! How dare he! Oh, Lina, is it wrong of me to feel like not forgiving him? I feel so bad…"

"Well, you have a better conscience than I do, that's for sure. Forgiveness is the last thing on my mind. I still feel like killing him," I say bluntly.

Hermione suddenly embraces me, and I stiffen considerably. "Oh... I know this is so hard for you, Lina, that Ron came back, I know... _you stayed!"_ she exclaims with passion, hugging me tight. "We all knew how much you wanted to leave the Hunt to see Anne and the rest but you stayed! Why couldn't Ron have done the same?"

"Because Ron's an asshole," I say simply, gently pulling Hermione off me.

"You're right," she finally says breathlessly after some thought.

"But it doesn't change the fact you're still in love with him," I say, my tone icy.

"If you walked around like ' _Hm. Draco Malfoy's a Death Eater? No problem! I love him, he seems to love me so what the heck? Harry's pissed and wants to protect me? Whatever, Death Eaters over Harry Potter!'_ then why can't I be in love with Ron? The worst sin he's ever done is want to be with his family and be a major arse, while Malfoy's just evil!" snaps Hermione hotly, before quickly apologizing.

I glare at her a moment, before sighing. "Explain to me how the Weasel came crawling back to us again."

Hermione explains to me about the Deluminator and how he'd heard her voice through it, and how the Patronus helped him find them, and how everything helped destroy the Horcrux.

"'Mione, the only good thing about Weasley's appearance," I conclude to Hermione, "Is that we destroyed a Horcrux. You know funny thing! _He did the same thing in fourth-year! Abandon us._ Maybe not you, but he practically sent Harry and I to the wolves."

Hermione's eyes widened, completely realizing the point I just made.

* * *

"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

Hermione's announcement caused Harry and Ron to look up from their conversation, and me to look up from glaring over at Ron and taking my anger out on Brooke's Horcrux...which _still_ will not destroy itself.

"Hmm?" I ask, walking over to Hermione's side.

She explains to us about how the mark of Gellert Grindelvald was popping up everywhere. In the article about Dumbledore and in Beedle the Bard. "Mr. Lovegood was wearing the mark at the wedding. Since neither Dumbledore nor Grindelvald are alive to explain to us what the mark means, perhaps Mr. Lovegood can."

"We can't go to Lovegood's, remember what happened in Godric's Hollow?" I huff.

"Oh, says the girl who snuck off to Sirius'," retorts Hermione, "Besides, this can help us. We'll be careful."

"I'm gonna have to go with Lina here," says Harry, "Dumbledore talked us into Godric's Hollow with clues, and look what happened."

"But Lovegood's on your side, Harry," interrupts Ron, "Nothing bad can happen there, _the Quibbler's_ got your back…"

"Sure you're not saying that to get into Hermione's good books?" I drawl from where I was, and Ron immediately grew quiet. I smirk.

Hermione ignores Ron, "I have a feeling that this is important!" she insists.

"If this were important, Dumbledore would have told me about it before he died," insists Harry.

"I have a feeling that things like these are things that you need to figure out for yourself," insists Hermione.

"Yeah," adds Ron mindlessly, "Yeah. That makes sense."

"No it doesn't," snaps Hermione, and I snort. "But I think we still ought to go and talk to Lovegood."

"How about we take a vote?" suggests Ron.

"Two against two," I shot back, and he falters, "But you're lucky I like Hermione, do not make me regret this Weasley. _Three against one."_

"Great! And for what it's worth Lina, I know how much you wanted to leave too, and gods I can't believe I just realized it."

I nod shortly, resisting the small smile playing at my lips, "At least you didn't die while gone, Weasley. Besides, maybe it'll give us some help and help us defeat Vo-"

" _Lina, NO!"_

" _What now? Before_ I toss the three of you down a cliff," I huff, crossing my arms. I swear, spending months on end with only these people was annoying me more and more. I missed my other friends so much.

"Sorry about that, Lina, but the name's taboo. They're using it to track people! Using his name breaks protective enchantments. It's how they found us in Tottenham Court Road! In the fake Starbucks!" insists Ron.

"So, because we used the name V…"

" _NO!"_

"Sorry, sorry. Jeez," I say hastily, before taking a breath, "So because we used _You-Know-Who's_ name, they found us?"

"Well, it does make a lot of sense," says Hermione, "The only people that use it are people serious about standing up to him. You know, easy way to find Order members."

"They nearly got Kingsley," adds Harry, "He escaped, though. Now he's on the run, just like us."

"Well shit," I mutter.

Xx

So we all Apparated over to a hill, where we see an odd-looking house. It read: _X. LOVEGOOD: QUIBBLER EDITOR_ and a couple of other titles. Harry takes off the Invisibility Cloak and knocks on the door. Within ten seconds, Xenophilius Lovegood appears at the door. He was barefoot and in a tattered nightdress.

"What? Who is it? What do you want?" his voice sounds panicky, and I didn't blame him. If I were him, I'd be worried for Luna. Where is Luna, anyways?

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," says Harry, holding out a hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He did not take this hand.

"Would it be alright if we came in?" asks Harry.

"I...I don't think it'd be advisable…"

"Don't worry. No harm will befall you or Luna while we're here," I say soothingly, but that only seemed to make the poor man even more nervous.

"It won't take long," adds Harry.

"Okay, fine! Come in, _quickly!"_ he insists as we enter the house. Poor Xenophilius Lovegood was on edge the entire time we were there. After he and Hermione were discussing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, Harry hesitantly states the reason we came here.

"Yes…" murmurs Xenophilius hesitantly, "The thing is...helping Harry Potter...is...rather... _dangerous."_

"But Mr. Lovegood isn't that what the Quibbler's all about?" I burst out in astonishment, " _Helping Harry?_ Standing up for him?"

"Or was that just for people other than you to do?" adds Ron coldly.

"Let's see what Luna thinks," says Hermione abruptly, "Where is she?"

Mr. Lovegood shifts nervously. "Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. I...I shall go fetch her now."

With that he left.

"Coward," mutters Ron. "Luna's got ten times his guts."

"Gonna have to agree with you for the first time in months," I mutter.

When he comes back, he serves us tea and promises that Luna will be done and coming very soon. I call bullshit. I think something's up with Luna, and he's hiding it. _I hope they didn't take her…_ I think with fright.

When Harry finally states the reason we came here, Xenophilius asks, "Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows," I ask, "What're the Deathly Hallows?"

"I assume you are all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'" asks Xenophilius.

"No," Harry and I say in unison, while Ron and Hermione say, "Yes."

"I have a copy of it in my bag," pipes up Hermione. And so Hermione begins to read us the story of the Tale of Three Brothers. How three brothers managed to find a way to cross a bridge, and how each brother could get a reward from Death, as well as how things didn't end well for the first two brothers while the third brother managed to evade Death in the Invisibility Cloak.

"The Elder Wand," says Xenophilius, "The Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. The Deathly Hallows."

"How do we know they're called the Deathly Hallows?" I ask, and Hermione nods in agreement to my question.

"Well, it's just a children's tale," he says, "But those of us with experience in the matter know that these are the Deathly Hallows."

We discuss the theory of the Deathly Hallows for a while. Hermione's adamant that some of it's fake, while the rest of us believe at least a little bit of it's true. I mean, we have the Invisibility Cloak, right? But when we'd argued over which Hallow we would desire, I'd personally want the Stone.

Is it a crime to want to see Luke, Silena, and Lacy again, even if they won't be the same?

As Xenophilius goes off to prepare us dinner, I frown. "It's sunset," I declare, looking at the sky. "Luna should be back."

Harry frowns, before starting to go up the steps.

"Harry, I don't think we should...not with him gone…" murmurs Hermione warningly, but he continues on. I sigh,

"I'll go after."

I follow Harry up the steps and into Luna's bedroom. I frown. Luna's bed looks like no one's slept in it in weeks. Her room was dusty and there were no clothes in the wardrobe. It was as if she'd never come back from Hogwarts. What was even more sad is that when I looked up at the ceiling, there were six beautifully painted faces. They were of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I, and the writing around it read ' _friends...friends...friends...friends…'_

 _Please tell me she wasn't taken. Please._

Harry and I share nervous looks. "Mr. Lovegood?" he calls, "Where's Luna?"

"I've already told you. She...she's down in Bottom Bridge, fishing for Plimpies," stammers Xenophilius.

"I don't think Luna's been here for weeks," I accuse hotly, "Her wardrobe's empty. Her bed looks like no one's slept in it."

"And why're you always staring out the window?" demands Harry.

"Guys look at this," calls Hermione. She shows us a copy of the Quibbler. The headline ' _UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE'_ was the headline. There was a picture of Harry with the reward money.

"They took my Luna," he whispers. "They took her, because of what I've been writing. But maybe they'll give her back if I…"

"Mr. Lovegood, we love Luna too and I promise you we will do whatever we can to bring your daughter to your side again, but we are _not_ handing you Harry," I say coldly, clutching Harry's hand.

"Out of our way, we're leaving," hisses Ron.

Xenophilius spread his arms in front of the staircase.

"We don't want to hurt you, Mr. Lovegood," warns Harry. "Get out of our way."

"SHIT!" I yell loudly, pointing at the broomsticks coming at us from the sky. The four of us run up the steps, and we could hear loud bangs and Mr. Lovegood begging the Death Eaters that _yes, we're here._

"We have to get out of here," whispers Hermione. Xenophilius was only feet from us. "Lina and Ron, you two are to put on the Invisibility Cloak."

"Harry needs it more!" I insist and Ron nods.

"Just put it on, you two!" huffs Hermione impatiently. "Now everyone hold tight to me. _Obliviate!"_ she screams, pointing her wand into Xenophilius' face. Then she yells " _Defringo!"_ and we fell into darkness.

* * *

"Why'd you tell us to put the Invisibility Cloak on instead of Harry?" I demand, "I think I saw them, I swear I did!"

"Because I wanted them to see Harry," explains Hermione. "So they'd know Xenophilius wasn't lying. He's not evil, he just wants his girl. And I, my parents are in Australia. Ron however, has his family, and you have Anne and the others to protect. You never know who they'll go after."

"Hermione, you really are a bloody genius," I say breathlessly to Hermione.

The four of us were on the couches again, discussing the Hallows again and how the Invisibility Cloak we had could be the one from the tale.

"Voldemort can't be after the Elder Wand," I murmur, munching on a piece of chocolate.

"But it's the only Hallow left," reasons Harry. "We have the Invisibility Cloak. Once I figure out how to open the Snitch, we'll have the Resurrection Stone."

"How long have you had chocolate for?!" demands Ron. "I know you, you can't go so long without it!"

"I literally had one bar for this whole trip," I deadpan, "I eat like 1/200th of it a day. No , you're not getting any because then I'd run out and you don't want to see me when I'm out of chocolate."

He mutters under his breath, before we go back to the subject matter.

* * *

 _Three Horcruxes left,_ was our mantra as we continued the bitter Hunt for months on end. Ron was showing us this radio station called _Potterwatch,_ a show where Fred, Kingsley, Lupin, and Lee Jordan were using code names to tell us what was going on around the Wizarding World and to keep safe. It even mentioned "sightings" of Harry Potter. He was trying to get us to watch it for months, but could only get it to work now.

"How long's this been here?" I ask Ron, frowning in horror as I hear about the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell.

"For a while, really," he says, "But it's really hard to tune in. Security measures, you know. Comes with a password and everything. "Good show, eh?"

We all nod in agreement, "Well now we know the next password's Mad-Eye."

"But did you hear what Fred said? He's abroad, he's looking for the Wand…"

Hermione and I roll our eyes. "Drop the Elder Wand thing, Harry."

"C'mon," says Harry excitedly, "Why can't you guys admit that Vol…"

" _HARRY, NO!"_ Ron, Hermione, and I roar, on our feet with fright.

"...demort's after the Elder Wand!"

The Sneakoscope lights up, and Ron quickly shuts off his Deluminator. "Come out of there with your hands up! You've got half a dozen wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!"

One word: _shit._

* * *

 **Thalia**

"Where is Potter's accomplice?" hisses the Carrow.

Anne was shivering in fright, and Thalia had her arms wrapped protectively around the younger girl, "Oh please, if either of us knew where she was, we would be out helping her instead of in this dump."

"My brother caught the both of you talking rather deeply about Alina Quimby the other day," hisses the Carrow. "Now, if any of those four do ANYTHING out of line, then we know who to hurt here."

"You know. I'm really not afraid of you people," says Thalia bluntly, shaking her head.

The Carrow hisses, " _CRUC-"_ but Thalia strikes her with lightning.

"Is it time for us to join Neville and the others who aren't safe in the permanent hideout?" asks Anne hesitantly.

Thalia nods, "Yes love we have to. As far as we know Percy and Annabeth are safe, and Annabeth needs a lot of food as she's on third trimester so hopefully she stays safe, but they'd stop at nothing to get the two of us now. I'm not afraid, but really I don't want Lina somehow finding out that they're after us and putting herself in jeopardy. We have to get there before the lady wakes up from my shock."

As they walk quickly yet subtly to the Room of Requirement, they were stopped by a certain Slytherin.

"Get out of our faces, Malfoy. At least we won't be seeing you for a long period of time. We're going to hiding to protect Lina-flower and prevent anybody using us to get to her. Not telling you where, cause we really don't need a Death Eater army charging after us. Oh, and send Zabini and Greengrass my everlasting hate."

He ignores Thalia's jibe at his friends. Now wasn't the time to argue with the Huntress; this was urgent. He says, "you know that I wouldn't tell. What about Apparition? Food?"

"In case you haven't noticed about Apparition: _I'm not actually magical,_ and Anne is _twelve._ Second, how do we get news about the scene if we're in America? Okay, look, if you really want to help us: then protect Annabeth. Keep her out of harm and tell her that we're in hiding because she's literally due in a month. As for food, I would rather starve than get help from you," she sneers.

And until the fateful May second, Draco never saw the Huntress or Anne again, possibly the two people that cared about Lina the most and vice versa.

Hopefully they didn't starve, he'd have helped them if Thalia weren't so damn prideful. _Honestly,_ she should at least think of Anne. Then again, he doubted Anne wanted his help either. _Prideful shits._

* * *

 **Lina**

" _Get the fuck off of me! I've had eleven years of battle training! I'm an elemental! I will kill you ALL! I will burn all of you into potato crisps! Mark my words!"_ I growl, struggling and kicking as someone roughly pulls me off the couch I was lying on and roughly taking my extended black handbag, which contained my wand and my knife. _And Brooke's Horcrux! Shit!_

I manage to kick my captor in the crotch and rush forward to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione free but another one grabs me, slapping me hard in the face.

" _Hey!"_ exclaims Harry angrily at my captor, " _Never_ touch her that way again!"

"Then tell your little girlfriend to stop fighting us and being such a menace, ugly," the rough voice calls back to Harry.

"Search the tent!"

"You can't touch our tent!" I screech, trying to bite the arm of my captor. For someone who can't control their element fully, now's the time...for the...uncontrolled element...to...come out. Gah, it always comes at the wrong times! I take a look at my new captor, and nearly start hyperventilating.

 _Fenrir Greyback._

"Hello, pretty," he croons, licking his lips in delight. Luckily, he made no move of remembering that my name's Lina Quimby. I finger some of my hair; it was blonde. Hermione must've hit me with a hair-color spell and glamour since she knew Greyback knew me; bless her. Though the hungry look in his eyes didn't really make me comfortable. "What's your name and blood status?"

I say clearly, "Silena Beauregard. I'm a half-blood."

 _Please don't kill me if you're watching this happen in Elysium, Silena._

"Check the list for a Silena Beauregard, Scabior," orders Greyback.

Meanwhile, Harry was being questioned on what happened to him. He replies that he was stung and said his name was Vernon Dudley.

"And who're you?" was asked to a struggling Ron, who was trying to defend Hermione. That only resulted in him getting hit.

"Leave him alone!" yells Hermione, but was ignored.

"I'm Stan Shunpike," says Ron, and he was scoffed at.

"Like 'ell you are," the man called Scabior says, and I hear a thud.

"Get off him!" I yell, but was met with bared teeth,

"Be quiet, _Silena,_ because currently you have no wand, knife, and trust me...you'd make a very tasty dinner," sneers Greyback.

I concentrate really hard on a fireball. _Burn them. Burn them all. Burn them...burn them...all._ Nothing comes out. What's a point of having an element if it's just there to annoy you and not there when you REALLY need it?

"I'b Bardy," says Ron, and it's clear to my fury that his mouth was filled with blood, "Bardy Weadly."

"A Weasley?" sneers Greyback, before crooning at Hermione. I growl, causing him to reply with a really ferocious growl.

"Your name and blood status, pretty?" he asks.

"Penelope Clearwater, halfblood," says Hermione. She sounds terrified but convincing.

"The 'ole lot of them still look like they could be 'Ogwarts age," comments Scabior.

"We'b lebt," says Ron, in his slur because those vile assholes hurt him.

"Left 'ave you ginger? So you just decided to go camping? And say the Dark Lord's name?"

"Aggiden," says Ron.

"Accident?" they howl in laughter, "You know who likes saying the Dark Lord's name, Weasley? The Order of the Phoenix. Been trackin' them down this way. They don't show respect for the Dark Lord."

"Bind them up with the other two prisoners!" orders Greyback. "I'll take care o' this one," he sneers down at me, "I seem to be the only one here that frightens her."

He seizes me and pulls me roughly next to Harry. "Anyone still have a wand?" he whispers to us.

"If I had a wand we wouldn't be still tied up," I hiss back, "And my damn element isn't budging."

Harry sighs, "Guys, I'm so sorry. If only I didn't say the name…"

"Harry? Lina?" calls a voice, "Is that you?"

" _Dean? Yes, it's Lina!"_ I exclaim in shock.

"Shh! We don't want them to hear you say that! Merlin! It is you!" he exclaims. "If they find out who've they got...they're only looking for truants to sell for gold!"

Then Scabior asks Harry various questions: like Hogwarts house and who his father is. I help him answer these questions as much as I could with my charmspeak: at least I have _that._

But then the jig was up when the sword of Gryffindor was found in the tent. "It's my father's. We were using it to cut firewood…"

"Wait!" says Scabior, zeroing in on Hermione and shoving a picture of her in the _Prophet_ in her face. "This looks an 'ell of a lot like you, girly."

"It isn't! It isn't me!" squeaks Hermione, and it was as much as a confession.

" _...known to be traveling with Harry Potter…"_ he looks at Harry's scar, "What's that on your forehead, Vernon?"

"He fell on his forehead when he was two," I say smoothly with electric charmspeak.

"Snap out of it!" roars Greyback when the other Snatchers start agreeing with me. He eyes Harry, "It's a lightnin' bolt. I thought you wore glasses, Potter?"

"There were glasses in the tent!" another Snatcher yells, and slams the glasses onto Harry's face.

"Merlin...we've caught Potter! I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who," says Greyback, and I huff, trying to pull the chains.

"Are you going to summon 'im? 'Ere?" asks Scabior, awed.

"I haven't got…" I snicker when I realize that this shit doesn't even have the Mark, but my smirk wipes off very quickly when he says, "They're using the Malfoy place as a base. We'll take him there."

"Malfoy Manor?" I ask in disgust, hoping to all the gods that Draco Malfoy was currently at Hogwarts, and suddenly I felt something. My hair was changing back from blonde to brown. _The glamour spell can't have worn off already…_

Hermione shoots me an apologetic look and I nod in reassurance that it wasn't her fault before quickly ducking down so they don't see me.

Suddenly Greyback looks at me, his eyes malicious as I hiss and struggle as hard as I can under my chains, spasms of little flames coming out in waves from my body. "I.. _.I knew it!_ Silena Beauregard? You ain't no Silena Beauregard. Just to let you know girly, it's Easter Break so Draco's at home. I can't wait for you to see him again... _Lina Quimby."_

I snarl ferociously, struggling harder than ever, and my body was nearly short circuiting with flames. _I really just wanted to kill everybody here. That wasn't Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Dean._

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up the chap! Omg this chapter is so BAD I am so RUSTY aHhHh! There is gonna be a MAJOR Dralina showdown, who's excited? ;);) Given Lina's reactions at the very end of the chap, we all know she's not going to react well when she first sees Draco. I swear, you won't be waiting three months again for the next chap since it's literally almost done and it's summer now ;)**

 **I AM CAPTAINING PUDDLEMERE FOR QUIDDITCH LEAGUE SEASON FIVE so yeah I'm looking forward to it! xDDD I'm going to make a comeback on this site just you wait loves xxxx**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	32. Malfoy Manor Part 1

Malfoy Manor Pt. 1

 **A/N: Here's the next chap! The reason I split it in two is bc I have no idea how part 2's gonna work, and I didn't want you to wait any longer :3 So here you are with part 1! I need some help with part 2 tho ughhh ik this is short af not even 3k!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'the Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Before I could stew in any more anger, the Snatchers seize us and Disapparate, and Greyback yells triumphantly that he caught Harry Potter. The gates let us in instantly. We were dragged through the drive and to the Manor entrance, and I snort when I see an albino peacock in the driveway. _Just how shallow can a family be?_

"What is this?" says a cool female voice. Narcissa Malfoy was staring down at us all with icy grey eyes. Her blonde hair was tied in a regal bun as always, and she wore a long black dress.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasps Greyback.

I snort when Narcissa Malfoy simply raises an eyebrow and asks, "Who _are_ you?" For a moment, I lock eyes with the Malfoy Matriarch. Her eyes widen in shock and horror. _"Oh dear Merlin,"_ she mouths wordlessly. I was confused on why she looked horrified; isn't she happy to see us captured? She turns her face back into a disinterested one instantly as she turns back to Greyback.

"You know me!" he says resentfully. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Potter and his cronies!" She just sneers at him.

He forcibly holds Harry so Narcissa can see him, and Scabior pipes up:

"I know 'e's swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im! See the scar? And the girls, see those girls? One's the Mudblood traveling with 'im, ma'am. And the other one? You know who she is! She's also been traveling with 'im, she and your son have 'istory."

I let out a low snarl at that, pulling at my chains roughly, and Narcissa Malfoy takes a deep breath, glancing at me once more, then Harry, before saying coldly, "Follow me. My son, Draco, is home for Easter holidays. If that's Harry Potter, he will know," she took another breath before she went.

We were dragged into the drawing room of the Malfoys, and the more I'm in this house the more I think of what it would look like in flames. Literally the only thing stopping me from burning the Manor is the fact that I don't want to risk burning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dean to death. Once they're free, out, and safe...nothing and no-one will stop me.

"What is this?" asks a voice. I look up to see Lucius Malfoy, and I glare at him with hatred.

"They say they've got Potter," says the cold voice of Narcissa Malfoy, "Draco, come here."

A twinge of pure hatred soars through my veins as I see Draco Malfoy for the first time since August. I was beyond pissed when I saw Ron come back, and all I felt like doing was killing him; multiply that by a hundred million right now and that's how I felt upon seeing Draco Malfoy. He was rising from an armchair. Anger, because of what he put me through, and anger that upon seeing him, that I knew I still had some sort of feelings for him, and I knew that the feelings would _never_ be returned. _Gods, I wish feelings left with the person._ When do I get to rip his head off?! I snarl again and start moving to rip his head off and find myself still in these damn chains.

Grey eyes meet brown for the first time in nine months, and I give him possibly the most deadliest glare I'd ever done. I felt the spasms of flames arise from my body.

"Well, boy?" rasps Greyback, as Draco Malfoy comes closer to us. He stares at me for a long time, and his gaze seemed to hold horror, longing, and regret all at the same time. _Could it be possible...no. HE ended it._ I hold my deathly glare at him, the spasms of flames not ceasing yet.  
"And don't worry about her, boy. I won't let your _psycho ex_ anywhere near you."

"I...I can't be sure that's Potter," says Malfoy.

"Come closer!" snaps Lucius impatiently, "If we are the ones to hand him over to the Dark Lord our family would be forgiven!"

I snarl in anger, struggling through the chains they put me inside.

 _I'm this close to burning down your entire Manor, Malfoys._

Greyback interjects, "Now, we're not forgetting who actually caught him, are we, Mr. Malfoy?" he leers.

"Of course not!" says Lucius impatiently. "What'd you do to him?" he demands, glancing at Harry's face.

"He was like that when we caught him," says Greyback.

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," says Lucius, before eyeing Harry's forehead. "There's something there...it could be the scar, stretched tight...Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?"

"I...I don't know," he says finally.

Narcissa Malfoy shoots a covert look over at her son, before announcing in a cold clear voice, "We had better be certain that this is Potter if we are to summon the Dark Lord. They say that this wand is his," she scans the blackthorn wand, "But it does not resemble Ollivander's description. If we call the Dark Lord for nothing...remember Rowle and Dolohov?" she asks warningly, and fear shot through everyone's eyes. I'm not sure I want to know what happened to Rowle and Dolohov.

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growls Greyback. The Snatchers force us to swivel around so Hermione was the center of attention.

"And I'd know my son's worthless old _paramour_ anywhere," growls Lucius.

I glower at him, and he gives me back an equally cold gaze. If looks could kill, Lucius Malfoy and I would have finished each other off then and there.

"We don't know for sure if that's Lina Quimby," says Malfoy quickly, but his father gave him a deadly look,

"I've seen enough of her unfortunate presence to know what she looks like. And if that's Granger, and that's Quimby, then that's the Weasley boy! Arthur Weasley's son! It's Potter's friends! All three!" he cries excitedly.

"What is this?" calls a sharp voice. Bellatrix enters the room, and stops at Hermione. "Surely...this is the Mudblood girl….this is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cries Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter!"

Bellatrix eyes me, "Look dear," she croons, "It's your old lover. Look at the pitiful way he's looking at you. As if he wants you back," she muses.

My hardened gaze goes over to where Malfoy was, and I let out another snarl.

"Oh, _that's it._ Let it out. I know how you feel. But we know better... _don't we?"_ whispers Bellatrix in an almost tantalizing way.

 _When they free me, I'm going to burn down this entire place. I'm not the psycho, these people are! Especially Bellatrix Lestrange._

"Bella!" snaps Lucius, "Stop playing with Alina! In case you haven't noticed, we have _Potter_ right there next to her!"

"Right!" exclaims Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

They fight over who was to call the Dark Lord before Bellatrix screams at Lucius, "Don't touch it! We shall all perish!" Then she turns to the sword a Snatcher was holding. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in their tent, found it in one of the girls' bags," he protests. "But I reckon it's mine now."

Bellatrix merely stuns both of them. "Lucius, move this scum outside," she orders.

"How dare you order me in my home!" hisses Lucius. "Draco! You do it!"

"No!" snaps Bellatrix, still standing near me. "I want your son here with me for what I am about to do next, call it a little test of sorts. You see, I don't think your son's truly loyal to us. I think he still feels for this one. We're going to play a little game. Just me, Draco, and Alina. And maybe Lucius, if he wants. Take all the prisoners down to the cell, Greyback. All except... _her,"_ she sneers down at me. I give her my best glare.

"No, please!" exclaims Harry frantically, "Take me if you want!"

"The Dark Lord would wish you completely unharmed," sneers Bellatrix, "You're _his_ to end Potter."

He snarls under his breath.

I take in a breath, and give an almost daring smile while still in my chains. "Do your worst, _Malfoy scum."_

"Take me!" insists Hermione, but was literally slapped to silence by Greyback. "You're next on our list Mudblood."

Lucius growls and lunges for me for absolutely no reason (maybe because I called him 'Malfoy scum'), and I try to shield myself as much as I could, but Bellatrix stops him. "Not now. You'll get your chance," she says simply.

Greyback cuts the chain to separate me and the others before he starts taking the prisoners down to the cell.

"So, what're you gonna do to me?" I ask daringly, "I mean, you scum have me chained, wandless, and knifeless. You have my hands chained, so I can't exactly burn down the Manor. You have the power. What're you gonna do? Shame really. I've faced Giants, and now I'm stuck at the mercy of scum with sticks. Hmm. I've lost my flair. I've lost a lot over the past year."

"I'm doing nothing," says Bellatrix simply, "Draco is!" she grins over at her nephew, "Want to prove you're a _real_ Death Eater? I want you to give her the _Crucio."_

My eyes widen in horror. _Would he really torture me? Yes. He would. He hates me._

Draco Malfoy's face pales several shades. "... _What? No!"_ he exclaims in horror. I internally sigh with relief, he wasn't going to do it.

Now all I had to do was tear him down. Tear him down to the point where I know for sure no one's going to curse me. Then, I can plan my Great Escape Plan!

"Yeah, Malfoy...I bet you don't have the guts!" I jeer, "You have to admit that _I_ was the one in the relationship that had the _stomach_ to do things! _I_ was the brawn, and _you_ were the um...um...pathetic one! You were all pathetic at the bottom of my feet, it was sort of funny to watch! You were all like _he's gonna kill meee Lina-flower! I have to keep you safe, Lina-flower, by hiding in the Room of Requirement like an emo teenager for a year! LINA-FLOWER, LINA-FLOWER, LINA-FLOWER! You never could call me that, never ever ever! Only THALIA has that right!"_

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" demands Bellatrix to Malfoy, "I mean, how did you ever put up with _that?"_

"You didn't kill Dumbledore because you were too scared to!" I spit scathingly, secretly marvelling at the way he took my hate, as if he deserved it all. "If you can't hurt Dumbledore then I, the fake lover,... _I'm untouchable by you."_

Malfoy just stood there, his wand pointed at me very shakily and his face pale and full of regret.

"Aww? What's the matter, too afraid?" I jeer. "I'm not. I know you're not gonna curse me. Oh! Or is it because you regret what you did to me? Still love me, _awwww_?" I mock. "I might be in chains, so I can't attack you like I planned, but honestly! This verbal revenge's so much better."

I was having _so_ much fun with Malfoy right now, but part of me was wondering if he did still love me.

"I...I'm not going to curse Lin...I mean Quimby," he finally says to them, his voice shaky.

Lucius' face reddens with rage, and Narcissa Malfoy stands protectively by her son, "You are not touching him, not today, not ever," she snarls at him.

"Aww you're so cute and protective," I mimic a high-pitched voice, and she took a deep breath and turned the other direction. I was beyond confused on why both Malfoy and his mother were taking it and 'turning the other cheek' to my cruelty.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to do it, since my wittle nephew has wittle feelings!" huffs Bellatrix. She sneers at me, and I raise an eyebrow. I was still chained and weaponless, unfortunately.

"Where'd you get the sword _Quimby_?" she finally demands me.

"We _found it,"_ I spit out at her.

 _"Found it?"_ she sneers at me. _"CRUCIO!"_

Pain flares out through my body and I let out a scream of agony.

Draco's face was filled with pure horror, _"Lina-flower!"_ he screams.

"Bella _enough_!" orders Narcissa, seeing her son's pain. Bellatrix merely asks me another question before she does it again, and I screech in pain and agony.

Draco was yelling my name in concern and horror, not caring in the slightest that he was surrounded by Death Eaters who thought he betrayed them, and I could've sworn Harry was yelling it too from down below. Narcissa was desperately trying to stop Lucius from getting at Draco, and the Death Eaters surrounding were just watching. _Assholes._

"I didn't steal anything! It's a copy! You fucked up asshole!" I shriek in agony, only causing her to harshly tug my hair and to get another Crucio.

 _When I'm released and get Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of here, everybody in this Manor will be very sorry, because I'm going to literally burn this entire place down. Hopefully with the Malfoy family and the Death Eaters inside it._

"MAKE IT STOP!" I scream when I got hit with it the third time. "HELP MEEE!"

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_ roars Draco suddenly, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix screams in shock and dodges the spell.

While Narcissa tried her hardest to keep Lucius and Bellatrix at bay, Draco points his wand at me, _"Bombarda!"_

My chains were free. Now, there was _nothing_ stopping me from burning down the Manor. I could barely get up because of all the Crucio's, though.

 _"You traitor!"_ I whirl around to find Bellatrix with her wand pointed straight at Draco, and my eyes widen.

 _Should I help the guy who made me believe he hated him? Is he still acting? What's going on?_

* * *

 **A/N: YES. I know how short the chap is. Even tho this is long by Quidditch league standards ;) (2.2k) This was originally the first half of the original chapter. HOWEVER, I NEED HELP WITH THE SECOND HALF. NOTHING is going the way I want it to and it's pissing me off. ANY IDEAS PLEASE?! I HAVE NO DICE PLZ REVIEW SUGGESTIONS AH and I'll credit you just help me plz**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana (who is at a StANdstill HELP HER WITH PART 2 SHE IS DESPERATE)**


	33. Malfoy Manor Part 2: the final decision

Malfoy Manor Pt 2: final decision

 **A/N: Here's the next chap.** **I probably won't be updating for a while** **since I leave for vacation on Wednesday, so probably a total of seventeen days before I post the next chap of the Lina series again (two days before I leave, ten days of vacation, one day of Quidditch League panic, one day of sheer give me a break relaxation, and three days to actually write the chap). **

**TODAY IS THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY OF HARRY POTTER. NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT'S THE 5TH ANNIVERSARY OF ME READING THEM. ** **I honestly do not know where the hell I would be in life without these books and I've met all my ibf's through here. I literally owe Queen Rowling my life.**

 **ALSOALSOALSOALSO please check out the stories written by Slytherin's-one-and-only and demigod hufflepuff 5th waver! Pretty please!**

 **Anyways enjoy the next chap of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

In those five seconds, my heart races, and I had two choices: either try to get my friends and myself the hell out of here and use Malfoy's torture as a distraction, or help him and risk the safety of my friends. The three _Crucio's_ I was hit with didn't help my motile state at all, so I couldn't move much. It'd take awhile to get down to them.

Also, I was still stripped of my wand and knife, so even if I decided to help Malfoy, I couldn't. The Death Eaters seemed to forget entirely that I was there and free, channelling their anger on the fact that Malfoy betrayed them. For a moment, Malfoy and I lock eyes,

" _Get out of here,"_ he mouths to me.

My eyes narrow. _I can't trust anyone. I had to get out. There were only three people to trust in this twisted situation: Harry, Ron, and Hermione._ It was that decision that caused me to start doing the best I could to limp towards the exit and down to the cellars.

" _Crucio."_

I force myself to keep moving. My blood runs cold when I hear his yell of anguish.

"Bella _stop it!_ I shall make sure torturing my son is the last thing you _ever_ do!" growls Narcissa.

" _Crucio."_

The second time pushed me over, and before I knew it rapid balls of flame were being sent to Bellatrix. She screams, and dives. Narcissa was going to raise her wand at her sister, but what I did stopped her.

Bellatrix advances on Malfoy and I, as we slowly crawled away due to Cruciatus pains. Narcissa looked like she just wanted to disown herself and Draco from this twisted family. I was still very confused on Malfoy's feelings towards me. "Isn't that cute, they _saved each other!"_ she mocks. I prepare another fireball for her, and send it straight at her face.

She yelps and dodges, and I take the opportunity to move faster. She raises her wand (which I REALLY wish I had mine so I could disarm her) and before we knew it both of us were binded in chains.

"What's all this noise?" a cool female voice says, as footsteps make their way down.

"We've caught Potter," Lucius explains to Brooke, "Him, Weasley and Granger are down in the cellars."

"And let me guess," she simpers, coming closer to Malfoy and I. Our faces redden with anger as we struggled in pain. " _Dralina_ got in the way. _Oh, they reunite once more!"_

Forget the line in the Prophecy that said I'd kill Brooke "with a sister's death." I'd kill her right now!

"Take the pathetic star crossed lovers to the cellars! Bring up the Mudblood!" orders Bellatrix, raising her wand and freezing Narcissa before she could stop her.

"OH HERMIONE, FORGIVE ME!" I scream desperately, "PLEASE! NOT HER! DO ME AGAIN!" As we were forcibly taken down to the cellars, Hermione was forcibly taken up. Hermione and I quickly clasp each other's hands before we were separated, and she does the same thing with Ron.

"Lina! I'm glad you're safe!" sighs Harry with relief, "What's _Malfoy_ doing here?" he adds with a sneer.

Ron and I completely ignore that Harry and Malfoy were even there as we scream Hermione's name at the top of our lungs,

" _HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

"Be quiet! Lina, Ron, we have to figure out a plan…we really tried for you, Lina, I'm sorry we failed…"

"It's alright, I've mostly recovered. I have a feeling Hermione's gonna get it a lot worse since there's no one up there to help her, so we'd better figure out something," I say breathlessly. "How are you free from the chains?"

Luna steps forward. " _Luna?!"_ I exclaim in relief and shock. She merely smiles at me before taking a nail and setting to work on my ropes. Once I was free, she starts to go over to untie Malfoy.

" _No!"_ snaps Ron at Luna. We hear a terrible scream from upstairs,

" _HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

" _SHH!"_

"Ron, I don't know whether we can trust him or not," I tell him, my voice shaky, "But he _did_ save me up there. Something Hermione doesn't have right now, so we have to forget our anger against Malfoy and help her…"

"He's probably still _acting!_ I refuse to let you get hurt again because of the ferret!" snarls Ron. Luna completely ignores Ron and continues freeing Malfoy.

"Ron, I'm not saying I'm going to fall in love again, I'm not an idiot, I'm just saying to let Luna free him, he's not gonna hurt us," I beg, but the touch of uncertainty in my voice was enough for Harry and Ron.

When Luna finally frees him, I feel like someone should put up a shield between him, and Harry and Ron.

"No murdering yet," I command Harry and Ron, before we hear another terrible scream and my blood runs cold. Ron and I yell,

" _HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

" _SHH!"_ commands Harry, 'We have to figure out a plan…"

"A plan!" I exclaim. "We need a plan! Not a Malfoy murder spree! Save Hermione, kill Malfoy afterwards!"

Malfoy finally drawls, "If _you three idiots_ are done figuring out what to do with me, allow me to explain my side of things."

"HELP US!" Harry suddenly screams at the Golden Snitch. He saw Dumbledore's eyes through it, "We're trapped in Malfoy Manor help us!"

"Good thinking Harry!" I exclaim breathlessly. "Meanwhile: ferret, explain _your_ side of things before I unleash on you a murderous Ron Weasley."

"Lina, there was never any mission to pretend to love you-"

"Likely story," Ron hisses. Harry growls at Malfoy.

"Quiet you two," says Luna, and I nod along with her,

"Luna's right. I'm not ready to forgive, but I'm also not ready for you two to do things either."

"-And I did it because I thought it would keep you safe from war, but clearly it didn't."

I had a desire to slap him in the face, "How the _fuck_ was fake-ending it supposed to keep me safe?" I demand.

"Still think this is all an act," grumbles Ron. We hear another terrible scream, and Ron and I yell,

" _HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_ I bang my fists on the door in desperation.

"Stop doing that," Malfoy mutters at us, gently pulling me away from it. "It's not going to help Granger."

I huff, before taking a breath and turning to Malfoy. "HOW THE HELL IS FAKE ENDING IT SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME SAFE?!" I screech. "HOW THE HELL IS SENDING ME INTO A YEAR'S DEPRESSION SUPPOSED TO HELP ANYTHING? OF ALL THE THINGS...WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I blink tears from my eyes and my body was shaking with fury. "NO MATTER, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED, I COULDN'T FORGET...YOU CAN'T JUST _waltz_ back into my life and SCREW ME UP AGAIN!"

"I lied to protect you, and I should've told them to go to hell. There is _no way_ I can apologize for what I've done to you, Lina."

"You can start by NEVER EVER EVER EVER TALKING TO ME AGAIN!" I exclaim passionately.

"I can't do that!"

"You can and you will!" I growl, "I've _suffered_ for nine months!"

"Still think he's acting," mutters Harry, Ron nodding in agreement.

"Shut up, Potter and Weasley," I growl, nearly pushing them as I glare at them. Dean was just watching this with wide-eyes. "Why don't I soothe your nerves? Malfoy, swear on the River Styx everything you just said is true."

"I swear on the Styx everything I just said is true."

"See?" I demand Harry and Ron, crossing my arms. "Wait…" my eyes soften, "So it's _fake?_ This was all a sick and twisted way to protect me?"

He was going to respond to me, but the door opens. "Stand back or I'll kill the lot of you!" growls Greyback. We all stand back as he marches in to grab Griphook and leaves, locking the door on us again.

Just then, a loud crack emerges from the cellar. Ron clicks his Deluminator, and Dobby appears.

" _Dobby!"_ I exclaim gratefully.

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter and his friends," he squeaks triumphantly. He gave Malfoy a strange look.

" _Very_ long story," I explain.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry asks, "And you can take humans with you?"

Dobby nods.

"Right, I want you to take Luna, Dean, and Mr Ollivander to…"

"Shell Cottage," finishes Ron, "Bill and Fleur's place."

Dobby nods again.

"And then come back," says Harry.

"But we want to help you," protests Luna.

"We can't just leave you here!" adds Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's!" exclaims Harry. They didn't move. " _Go."_

Dobby grabs Ollivander's hand. The wandmaker was half-unconscious.

Luna and Dean hurry over, but not before Luna walks over to me. She squeezes my hand comfortingly, " _Think about giving him a chance,"_ she whispers, before she grabs Dobby's hand. He, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanish.

"What's that noise in the cellar?" calls Lucius' voice sharply, making us jump.

"I want my wand," I grumble.

"So do we," grumbles Harry.

I turn to Malfoy, "You still armed, ferret?"

"Unfortunately no," he sighs.

When we heard them say that Wormtail was going to check on us, Ron hisses at us to hide so we could tackle him.

"Stand back," says Wormtail's shaky voice, "I am coming in."

He comes in to see nothing. Then Harry, Ron, and I dogpile on him.

"What is it?" calls Lucius.

"Nothing!" I say in an impression of Wormtail's voice while also adding charmspeak, "All good!" We watch in horror, as Wormtail's silver hand kills him for his moment of hesitation in attacking us. Ron grabs his wand and tries to _Relashio_ the hand, but that failed immediately.

"Let's go get Hermione," I hiss, shaking them out of their stupors and frowning pitifully at Wormtail's dead body. Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and I slowly creep up the steps. The height difference between me and the three boys was surreal. I still didn't know what to think of Malfoy but Hermione was far more important right now.

"And now we call the Dark Lord!" exclaims Bellatrix in excitement. We saw Brooke start to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Bellatrix demands her. "We're about to call your father?"

"I'm going to Pansy's," she scoffs, "I don't wanna be here when Potter escapes, like he _ALWAYS_ does, and Father punishes you lot. See you idiots in two days."

She Disapparates.

"Her loss," shrugs Bellatrix. "And I also think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want to."

" _NO!"_ Ron and I screech and fling ourselves into the room before Harry and Malfoy could comprehend anything.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Ron roars at Bellatrix, and Harry catches his wand. I send a rapid fireball at Lucius Malfoy. His wand gets tossed in the air in his shock and I catch it for myself.

" _Stupefy!"_ I scream, and he was down. As Harry and Ron were causing chaos, Ron and I share a nod and I start running for Hermione, who was being supported by Bellatrix with a knife. I was about to aim a spell at her from behind, but Bellatrix merely whirls around and seethes at me,

" _Everyone drop your wands or we'll see EXACTLY how dirty her blood is!"_ she screeches. Malfoy was behind me, a shaky hand on my shoulder, and I was still holding his father's wand tightly.

" _I said drop them!'_ she orders, pressing the knife further into Hermione's throat.

"You said, drop the wands," I say, my voice lowered. Flames flicker around me until they make some sort of whirlwind. Malfoy immediately takes his hand off my shoulder, instead creating a protective arc around me. " _Alright then._ I want to make a different deal with you, Lestrange. Give me Hermione, and perhaps I won't burn you to death and hurl this entire flame vortex straight at you."

"You're darker than you look." Bellatrix sneers at me and literally drops Hermione on the floor. Ron rushes over to take her in his arms immediately, and I somehow manage to control and extinguish the flames surrounding me.

Suddenly a loud crash sounds. Narcissa Malfoy wakes up from the freezing spell Bellatrix had put her in and merely rushes over to hug her son.

" _Stupefy!"_ I scream at Greyback who was making his way over to aid Bellatrix. Wreckage was coming down from everywhere. Malfoy's mother pulls him to safety, and Malfoy does the same for me.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter," squeaks Dobby at Bellatrix.

"Kill him!" screeches Bellatrix, frowning when she notices that everyone's either on the Order's side, or covered completely with wreckage. "How dare you defy your masters?! You dirty little monkey!"

Bellatrix sneers at us. " _YOU!"_ she screeches at me, " _HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME?! And as for you two traitors…"_

" _LINA!"_ screams Harry. " _GET OUT OF HERE!"_ He was holding on to Dobby's hand. Ron spun on the spot and Disapparated to Shell Cottage, an unconscious Hermione in tow.

" _Malfoy!"_ I scream impulsively, holding out my hand. " _He's_ coming! If Voldemort finds out you betrayed him, you'll die!"

"I planned something like this, Draco and I have a safe-house to go to," murmurs Narcissa quickly to me. I purse my lips and nod.

" _Stay safe!"_ calls Malfoy over to me.

" _You too!"_ I call, not even knowing what I was saying.

Then he did something unexpected. He pulls me close and kisses me hard. Ruins were crashing all around us, and I knew that this was honestly really wrong as I still don't know how I feel about him, but I wring my arms around his neck and kiss him right back.

"Do you love me?" I whisper curiously once I'd pulled away.

His face was pale and gaunt as he stares into my brown eyes, "Always and forever."

We were separated as Harry pulls me to him and Malfoy's mother pulls him to her, and both of us Disapparate separately, both eyeing each other desperately and escaping Voldemort safely. We didn't notice the knife Bellatrix threw in her anger.

My eyes widen as I realize something: _Brooke's Horcrux was not with me. Neither was the knife I'd had for ten years. Neither was the leather jacket given to me by Thalia._

 _And neither was the guy I was unsure about...all I had was his father's wand._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) To confirm what happened to Draco and Narcissa: Narcissa planned ahead and created a "Malfoy safehouse" just in case something like this happened. They went there. I was originally going to have them go with the Quartette to Shell Cottage, but decided last-minute that there would be many complications to that. Lina's the only one that'll support, and even she's a bit hesitant rn, and she doesn't trust/like Narcissa at all (and she's really going to hate Narcissa when she finds out she was the one who sent Draco the note, just a warning). I was originally going to have Luna reason with everybody, but it's unrealistic that she'd be able to convince *everyone* at Shell Cottage. Not to mention Bill and Fleur would be wary and it's their place.**

 **Don't worry about your Dralina, though: in the next chap Lina will sneak out of Shell Cottage & find their safe-house ;) (it's not bc she wants to see Draco it's bc she wants something but whatever) As for everyone that expected a lovey-dovey reunion right away: smh. Lina isn't the type. Maybe give her a couple of weeks to brood at Shell Cottage (it says in the books they stay there a couple of weeks), and we'll see. **

**AHHHHHH we're reaching the end of the trilogy though I'm going to do like five-six chaps about eighth year/Auror training/Dralina. After this is over I think imma retire from FF but I had SO. MUCH. FUN! XD**

 **As I said before, I won't be updating for a while because of vacation, so I hope you enjoyed the chap!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	34. A Life-Threatening Scavenger Hunt

A Life-Threatening Scavenger Hunt

 **A/N: SUP! Anyways, I'm back from Vegas/the Grand Canyon and here's the next chap! And my friend came back from italy and got me something oolala and ooo my crush may or may not like meh back. I also got a letter that said I failed and needed to retake an important state standardized test and I had a heart attack and spent the entirety of that day crying, thank god my dad cleared it up in the evening, it was a screw up I actually got the most advanced level on the test ahahah. I still have never stepped out of my house this summer to be social lmaoo. And that's ur update on Ana's nonexistent life.**

 **This chap deviates from canon so much that idk if it's Deathly Hallows or 'Ana does whatever she wants Hallows' but whatever! XD The next chap is Gringotts tho, so it'll be more canon. This is fanfiction, if you want canon read the actual copy of the Deathly Hallows lmaooo. Also THIS CHAP IS SCARY IT IS 6100 WORDS AND ONLY LIKE 1500 OF IT IS CANON WTF ANA**

 **ALSO** **please vote on my poll, it's in my profile. Thanks a bunch! It's about updating frequency. Rn, I update very little but the chaps are long/juicy. It's basically, do you want me to keep it this way, or do you want me to update more frequently with shorter chaps?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I hug my sides as I step out of the warm Shell Cottage, watching as Harry dug and dug into the grass, making a grave for Dobby. Fleur had insisted I not go outside to check on Harry until I borrowed one of her coats, which irritated me to some degree but I was too tired to argue.

"Are you alright, Harry?" I ask gently, walking over to him.

He nods listlessly as he continues digging. "How's Hermione?"

"Much better. Fleur's looking after her," I say softly. I lean down and grab a pickaxe, helping Harry dig.

We dig in silence, before Harry looks up to me, "You watch yourself, Lina, yeah? That ferret...I don't trust him...but _the way_ he was looking at you…"

" _How_ was he looking at me?" I press, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like he'd take a Killing Curse for you. And it scares the hell out of me...you and the ferret, I don't _like_ him…"

"Harry, it's _not_ going to happen. I can't trust him," I say softly, my voice trembling a little. "Please, Harry, give me time before we discuss _him._ "

He nods as we continue digging the grave. Eventually, Ron and Dean join us in the digging process. When we felt the grave was deep enough, Ron took off his shoes and socks, which he placed on the elf's bare feet. Dean took off his woolen hat and put it on Dobby's head, and I felt kinda bad because all I had was Fleur's coat, a tank-top, shorts, and tattered sandals, and I didn't think Fleur would be all too happy if I gave her coat away.

" _It's alright,"_ Harry mouths to me, just as the others start to step outside.

"We should close his eyes," Luna spoke softly, leaning down and closing them softly. "Then he'd look like he's sleeping," she clears her throat again. "Thank you, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It was so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

"Yeah, thanks Dobby," adds Ron, his voice thick, putting an arm around Hermione. I sigh in annoyance; _one of you! You clearly love each other! Make a damn move already! We're all gonna be fifty when you two admit your feelings and date! Wait. I'm a demigod. Probably won't be alive to see it. Bloody miracle I'm almost eighteen...MAKE A MOVE RIGHT NOW, WHILE I'M ALIVE! I would like to live to see Romione together, thank you very much._

"Thanks," mutters Dean.

"Thank you, Dobby," I say, clearing my throat and looking down sadly.

"Good-bye, Dobby," says Harry. His voice was blotchy. "Could I have some time alone?"

We all nod and leave him to his own devices, heading into the living room and sitting down. Bill began talking to us, "Once they found out that Ron was travelling with us, we've been moving them out of the Burrow. We're incredibly lucky that Ginny was on holiday…"

"May I be excused?" I interrupt, realizing that I'd screwed over Anne, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia.

"Of course," says Bill kindly, and I leave, entering an empty room and taking deep breaths.

 _What if they were all dead already? No. I refuse to believe that. If they actually tried to kill them...well I know that Thalia for one would shock them all to death before they reached her, and Percy's incredibly powerful and wouldn't let anything harm the probably heavily-pregnant Annabeth. I know that Anne's incredibly smart and would do what she could to try and stay alive, and that Thalia would probably look out for her._

 _No. These were demigods. They had sticks. But, if they were unarmed...no. No. Percy and Thalia's powers aren't like my element which is an uneasy-come-and-go. Their powers are THERE._

"Lina, are you alright?" a voice jumps me out of my thoughts.

"Hermione," I say evenly, eyeing her. Her face was somewhat pale, but she looked to be much better than before. There was still a slight stumble in her step, however. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but I _really_ just need some space right now."

"You're thinking about Anne and the rest, aren't you?" she presses.

"How'd you know?" I ask her.

She slowly sits down next to me and smirks, "You're an open book."

"Am _not,"_ I huff. "Admit it, you had no idea I was sneaking around with Draco Malfoy until the whole house-elf incident."

"Oh, I knew _long_ before," she shook her head, and my eyes widen.

" _For how long?"_

"Since the end of fifth year. You were _so obvious,_ it's just that Harry and Ron are incredibly dense. You'd talk about meeting with Mandy. The times that you didn't blush, I assumed you actually were meeting with her. The times you _did_ blush, I assumed you were going out to meet Malfoy. Then the _google eye side glances_ between you two at your separate tables at mealtimes dear Merlin the _side glances! While I was eating!_ I suspected, but wasn't sure, that those journals you two carried around were for each other as well, as you always looked at each other when you wrote in them. Then you two never insulted each other all year. You two barely had any public encounters. I know you couldn't've gone too long without a Malfoy encounter; which I assumed the two of you were secretly meeting."

"Oh. Oh, wow," I finally say in shock, after her extremely detailed description of everything she suspected. "Brightest Witch of the Age. Well, what I've done with Malfoy doesn't really matter now, does it?" I say bitterly.

"Ron tells me Malfoy saved you from the Cruciatus?" she asks carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know! _That boy's more confusing than History of Magic!"_ I snarl. "Ron...oh, Hermione, you're so lucky! Ron's extremely thick and an asshole at times, but he's so devoted and nice and straightforward! Draco Malfoy's an equation. An equation I can't solve."

"He probably just got _cold feet…"_

"No! While you were being, um...I know this is a sore spot...but he _swore on the Styx_ that the "mission" is fake! Then, as I Apparated with Harry and Dobby, he said he _loved me!_ So yes! I'm as confused as hell! Mione, I spent _all year,_ creating a wall to hold against Malfoy. He can't just waltz straight back into my life and expect me to forget all of this year!" I hiss.

"Take a break from him," suggests Hermione. "Give him space, and plenty of it. Distance yourself from him, and if he doesn't give up on you while you distance yourself, then you'll know for sure whether he loves you and not."

I take a breath. "You're right, Hermione. All I need to do is _distance myself._ To know for sure if I won't get hurt a second time."

She takes a breath, "And about Anne and the others…"

"It'll be alright," I assure. "I think. Both Thalia and Percy are way too powerful for them. But I'm so bloody scared."

Hermione embraces me as I fight back tears, but someone clears their throat. It was Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl-talk, but I need you two for something."

"Right now?" asks Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"It's really important."

" _He's so inconsiderate._ You didn't see me pulling him out of Dobby's funeral…" I mutter to Hermione as I follow him, Hermione nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" asks Griphook incredulously, staring at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I in turn. "That's impossible…"

"It's been done before," I counter.

I suck in a breath; _I needed Brooke's Horcrux. I was the only one who knew she had a Horcrux. It's at Malfoy Manor, and I'm not risking taking Hermione back to the torture place. Looks like Lina Quimby's going solo. I want my knife back while I'm at it, but I won't push it._

"Yeah," says Harry, "Seven years ago, on my birthday. The same day I first met you, Griphook."

"The vault in question was empty," snaps Griphook.

"Well, this vault is the Lestrange's," I say cautiously, taking a deep breath.

Griphook narrows his eyes at me, "You have no chance, Miss Quimby."

 _I'm pretty sure I'd have plenty of a chance, if I was just able to retrieve my knife._

"Would you believe us if we said we weren't going to enter for personal gain?" asks Harry.

"If there were any wizard whom I'd believe that from, it'd be you, Harry Potter," says Griphook. "We goblins are not used to help from wand-carriers…"

In the end, Griphook tells us he'd _think_ about helping us break into the vault, but didn't say he would. It was rather irritating.

Then we talk to Ollivander, asking him about our wands.

"Ollivander," I ask him hesitantly, "Do you think Lucius Malfoy's wand would work as my own?"

He looks at me for a moment, "Just as Draco Malfoy's wand will work for Harry, his father's should change allegiances to you as well. However, the wand chooses the wizard."

"But would the wand work even if you aren't chosen?" asks Harry.

"Oh, yes, of course. Any wizard can channel any wand, but the best results come from Wizards who have close affinities with their wands," he informs us.

"And this holds true for all wands, right?" presses Harry.

"Yes. You ask deep questions, Mr. Potter," says Ollivander finally, after a moment's pause.

"But there are legends of a wand being passed down from generation to generation. By murder," says Harry.

Ollivander turns pale, "How...how do you know this? Only one wand I think…"

And _he's_ interested in it. Isn't he?" I ask.

Ollivander looks appalled. " _How do you know this?"_

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," sums up Harry.

Ollivander looks terrified. "I was tortured! You have to understand that!"

"I understand," says Harry, "So you told him about the connections of the twin wands?"

Ollivander, still looking terrified, nods slowly.

"But it didn't work," Harry goes on, "Mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?"

Ollivander shakes his head. "I have...never heard of such a thing. Your wand performed something incredibly unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand should have snapped, I do not know."

We discuss the Elder Wand, how it was currently at Hogwarts and how Voldemort was definitely after it, before we leave the room.

"Harry! Harry, we could've _gotten_ the wand. Why did we talk to Griphook first?" demands Ron. I had to agree with him.

"Dumbledore wouldn't've wanted me to," says Harry, "He'd want me to focus on the Horcruxes…"

* * *

We had been in Shell Cottage for two days, and I was already restless. _Um. I can't just sit here. Brooke's Horcrux isn't with me. I need it. People are in danger, I'm not gonna just sit here._

So two days after the talks with Griphook and Ollivander, as soon as I was free from everyone, I steal a piece of parchment from the empty living room and scribble on it:

 _Have some business to take care of. You see, I need that chalice back, it's a Horcrux of Brooke's. Not risking any of you. If I'm not back by nightfall, then you can worry. ~LQ_

I had to think this through. I couldn't just barge straight into Malfoy Manor. I knew Ron and Hermione had managed to bring the Cloak, so I'm taking that as well. But even with the Cloak? I didn't know where to go. I can't just open the big door without the Invisibility Cloak coming off. There's a gate as well… Two words: _Quimby screwed._

What I needed...was a secret passage into the Manor. _Too bad I didn't know the Manor._

Then an impulsive thought came to my brain. _No. NO. NO!_ Apparate to the Malfoy safehouse and ask Malfoy if he knows any secret passages to the Manor.

There are many things wrong with that plan.

-the git would probably try to "come with me" because he "loves me…"

-um, _his mother?_ Is she even trustable? I honestly dislike her, truly. Something about her makes me hate her.

-I don't know where it is. Well, I didn't know where Sirius' place was either, but I just thought hard of a home and Sirius and appeared there.

Well, I had no other options. And guess what? _I needed that Horcrux._ Putting the cloak on tight, holding onto Lucius' wand, and thinking of a home and Draco Malfoy, I stumble into darkness.

There was a soft _pop_ of Apparition, and I slowly open my eyes and find myself overlooking a hillside cottage. I could literally feel the magical barriers. I was seething in anger; I just remembered that this convoluted plan involved me actually _talking face-to-face with a bunch of Malfoys._ No. Heavens no.

 _I needed the Horcrux. I can face some Malfoys to get it._

I remove a hand from the Invisibility Cloak and knock on the barrier. When I see Narcissa Malfoy cautiously make her way outside, with Draco right behind her, I let out a small moan of distress. _I. Should. Have. Told. Hermione. And. Brought. Her. With. Me._

Actually no. I didn't want to bring Hermione because I didn't want her going back to the place where she was tortured senseless. And Harry and Ron would _NEVER_ be civil.

When they reach viewing distance, I slowly take off the Invisibility Cloak, showing my face. My extremely ugly, natural, my-makeup-is-with-the-stuff-I-left-behind, face.

"Flower," says Draco breathlessly, and I grit my teeth. I remember all the rough nights I had with him in my dreams, and all notions of saving him at the Manor went away, and all I felt was a desire to kill, to be honest.

"We don't know for sure. It could be a Death Eater…" his mum trails off. "Ask her something only she would know."

He locks eyes with me, "When was the second time we kissed?" he asks me softly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Fifth year. Before Christmas Break. I found out Harry kissed Cho. I broke up with him. I thought kissing the likes of _you_ would make me feel better" I sneer.

The barrier opens for me, and I was let in the grounds of the safehouse. Flexing my bare shoulder, I sigh deeply, pulling the red coat Fleur gave me closer. Both the Malfoys were staring at me with concern, as if I were a fine china doll that needed to be treated lovingly and carefully handled. Yeah, uh. No. Let me set these shits straight. "Okay, a) I've been on the run, I can protect myself and b) I know I look like a skeleton and c) I don't like either of you," I say coldly, giving them a death-glare. "But. I was wondering if...and my gods, the effort it took to swallow my pride...I need your help with something."

Both of them stare at me for a minute, before Draco blinks,

"Of course," he says finally. "What is it?"

I bite my lip, "Have you two ever heard of Horcruxes?"

Draco looks confused, but Narcissa nods, "Go on. Horcruxes can make you immortal, they split your soul up into little pieces and in order to get a Horcrux you must kill someone," she explains to him. "Actually, let's go inside and continue this talk. It is rather cold for April, and here you are in a mere sleeveless shirt and a little coat," she says, her tone holding firm finality.

I was about to protest that ' _you're not my mother and have no right to tell me what to do'_ but a small shiver comes out of me instead, causing Draco to instantly wrap an arm around me and Narcissa to lead the way indoors. I let out a fake-ish smile, "Thanks."

 _Can't you Malfoys realize that I'm using you and putting a facade on and I actually really hate you?_

As I sat in the living room of the safehouse, I take a deep breath. I uh...actually didn't think I'd get this far in plan Quimby uses Malfoys. A plate of warm chocolate cake was set in front of me. I start wondering if it was poisoned. "Draco tells me you're fond of chocolate," she smiles warmly. I give a small smile of thanks and take a bite. _What the fuck. This is the best chocolate cake I've eaten?_

 _It was getting REALLY hard to hate them now…_

 _Wait. No. This is probably a way to win me over! With CHOCOLATE! What the hell! Using my food weakness against me? That's just low._

Either way, I continue to eat the cake as if I had no food to eat. _What low people._

"Anyways," I say, finally pulling away from the cake. "V...um, I mean _he_ has several Horcruxes which is one of the reasons Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I are on the run, looking for them. But Brooke also has a Horcrux, and I owned this Horcrux for quite some time. I don't have it anymore."

"Where is it?" asks Draco curiously, and I give him a withering stare,

"Where do you _think_ it is?" I hiss, and realization comes on his face.

"It's back in the Manor," says Narcissa in horror, and I nod.

"The others don't know Brooke has a Horcrux, even if we kill _him,_ Brooke will still rule and gather her father's followers, the future fate of the Wizard World is _in my hands_ and I _need_ that Horcrux so I can kill her," I state bluntly, but inwardly my heart was beating nervously at the thought, and I didn't feel like eating the rest of the cake anymore. I'd killed plenty of monsters, but while I've injured before; I've never actually killed a _human being._ Many wouldn't have the conscience to, but _someone_ has to do it for the greater good. Might as well be me, I'm damaged enough anyways."

" _Kill her?"_ repeats Draco, horrified. "The Lina-flower I know…"

"That Lina-flower, the oblivious one, she's changed over the year!" I exclaim at him, "What other choice do we have, honestly? If Harry kills _him,_ then we still have her to worry about! She's the _successor!_ We'll have Wizarding War _Three!_ The future generation would be screwed! We could put her in Azkaban, but as showed thankfully by Sirius, and unthankfully by a bunch of others, you can _escape!_ I have to get rid of her for good! You know the horrid things she can do firsthand; _LILLY. SCHRODINGER._ And I can bet you a million galleons she's killed more than one person. Her and Parkinson being the next rulers, terrifying future children, is that what you want?"

We lock eyes, and he squeezes my hand. "Do you really have to be the one to end her?" he asks me finally.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to live with the guilt," I whisper. "It's not _him_ I'm killing. I'm killing an actual human. Killing puts you in Azkaban. I'm risking life in prison, and if I escape I'm gonna be on-the-run."

"Brooke is pure evil," spits Draco with hatred, putting an arm around me. "Do you actually think people will put you in Azkaban for killing that bitch? Okay, if they actually try putting you in Azkaban, I'll put _them_ in Azkaban. If you kill Brooke, and Potter kills _him,_ and the majority of the Death Eaters are defeated, then you win. Then the war is won. And I guarantee, flower, people will hold you to a pedestal, _not_ put you in the slammer."

I look up at him again, "Then we need that Horcrux, or we're not gonna win this. Do you know _any_ way I can get in the Manor with an Invisibility Cloak?"

"There's the back entrance," says Narcissa. "The door's locked, but we both have keys."

"Here's mine," offers Draco. I accept it with thanks.

I give them both sincere smiles. "Thank you so much for helping me. It means a lot. I should get going."

"Wait, what about the Horcrux? We have to get the Horcrux," insists Draco.

I scoff. "You _actually_ think I'm taking you people with me to get the Horcrux? Oh, right now I'm going for the Horcrux, alright. But I'm going _solo."_

"You're absolutely delusional if you actually think you're doing that," scoffs Draco. I glare at him viciously, and he mirrors the glare.

"We can't all fit in the Invisibility Cloak," I scoff.

"Haven't _any_ of you idiots thought about using an enlargement charm on thing?"

"We can do that?" I ask curiously, before snapping out of it. "Forget it. I'm not taking you with me, Malfoy. You'll hold me down."

"So you basically just came in here to use us, to get information on _how_ to risk your neck, _before_ going out there and risking your neck?" Draco demands me coldly.

"Basically. You've known me for almost six years, I think you know how I work," I raise an eyebrow.

"You have to admit that the Manor is pretty big," comments Narcissa, "You don't know how to navigate it."

"I'm pretty sure I'll do my best," I reply evenly.

"You know what, I'm going anyways," hisses Draco.

I narrow my eyes. "Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"What are you two, five?" scolds Narcissa, rolling her eyes. "I honestly think we all should go try to retrieve it. Three's better than one."

"I agree," says Draco.

"I...I" my face was red with anger, "I do not agree! First of all, with three footsteps it's easier to get caught!"

"I've a perfect way to solve this. _Accio key,"_ says Narcissa, and the key I have zooms away from me before I could even stop it with my own...well, with Lucius' wand.

"Now, now, Lina," smirks Draco. "If you want _access_ to the Manor to get Brooke's Horcrux, you have to take us with you."

"I can charmspeak you," I whisper in his ear, threateningly.

He raises an eyebrow. "But you won't will you, you're not going to risk revealing the secret to my mum, are you?"

I growl, _"I really hate you."_

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Congratulations. It seems the two of you are having a girl. She seems ready and healthy," smiles Madam Pomfrey, before she frowns again. "When did you say the due date was again?"

"In a week. We would've done the ultrasound earlier, but we wanted to keep it hidden. Plus, there's no way we can deliver under this setting," she whispers to the nurse.

"The fact that you...you're...how _did_ you lie to the Carrows about connections to Miss Quimby?" she asks curiously.

She and Percy look at each other, remembering Arachne and shuddering. "I've tricked people far worse than the Carrows," she says darkly. "I can't afford to hide as I need the food for the baby."

The sudden disappearance of Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts also scared Annabeth a little - did it have to do with Lina - and she hoped it was simply because his mother didn't want him to come back to Hogwarts and that it had nothing to do with Lina at all.

"I have wards," says Madam Pomfrey quickly. "If you feel your waters breaking, come over. I can help you deliver."

"Thank you so much," says Percy, squeezing Annabeth's hand.

As the two of them left, Annabeth says, "I've been thinking of who I want as a godparent…"

"Who's on your mind, Wise-Girl?" asks Percy.

"...she has to come back to us alive first." An uneasy silence broke over the couple.

" _She will,"_ an eerie voice hisses, Percy and Annabeth turn around to face Professor Trelawney, whose eyes were misty. She clasps one forceful hand on Percy's shoulder, and the other on Annabeth's. She turns so she's completely facing Annabeth.

" _The evening before your due date they shall come, and...and... both the Prophecies shall be completed! Your due date shall be filled with bloodshed, you shall be delivering during the early hours! While you are stuck delivering your baby girl, many shall die that night, and you being able to do nothing to stop it! You two being able to do nothing to stop the three powerful girls of fire, lightning, and ice from risking their livesssss! Terrible, terrible, fates for their bond! One of the three girls ssshall not ssssurvive the night! She shall meet a death early for her time!"_

She swivels her head so she's looking at Percy now. " _The second girl's fate issss not to be envied, oh, she will become a murderer afraid to love, fast like her father! Only the third girl ssshall make it out of the bloodshed unscathed, not to see the second girl she loves so dearly for years on end for they have different pathsss!"_

Percy and Annabeth stare at Professor Trelawney looking utterly horrified. She looks confused, slowly removing her hands from their shoulders, before coughing.

"Why do you look so troubled, dears? Did I say something? Did I do something?"

* * *

 **Lina**

"Remind me, why did I take you two?"

"Because you love me with all your heart and soul."

"I hate you with all my heart and soul."

We continue arguing heatedly before his mother interrupts us annoyedly, "You two are going to get us caught."

"It'd be much quieter if I went alone," I mumble to myself. Clutching the cloak tight around us, the door to the back entrance was opened and closed very quietly. I hear a shrill scream and grimace.

"That was unfortunately common back when we were here," mutters Draco in my ear, and I shudder, imagining trying to go to sleep at night, only to hear someone tortured and not being able to do anything unless you want to get kicked out and become a traitor, of course.

So why was _my torture_ the breaking point for him?

"So," I whisper, "Where's Brooke's room?"

"See love? You'd be nowhere without us."

I scowl.

" _Please_ don't provoke her. You'll start arguing again and get us caught," interrupts Narcissa. I send Malfoy a smug smirk.

We hear Greyback coming and we lean against the wall, pulling the cloak backwards towards us. Once he leaves, we start tiptoeing again.

"I never thought I'd have to sneak around my own house. _This_ is what we've come to," whispers Draco.

"It's not your house anymore, is it?" I say quietly, "It's _his._ But don't worry, when the war's over, it won't be his anymore."

"Are you kidding?" he scoffs, "I don't want to live here after the war, to lounge in the living room where people were tortured."

"I wouldn't want to either," I agree.

"You _agree?"_

"Take a picture," I say scathingly. "Where's Brooke's room? I wanna get out of this place."

"Upstairs and to the right," whispers Narcissa. "She leaves the door open when she's in there, so we have to be _extremely_ quiet. She also sleeps into the afternoon, so we have time. But she has to consider. She knows you're after it. She knows you have a cloak of Invisibility. And most importantly, she knows you have contact with people with keys that can enter the Manor, us. What if it's _not_ in her room?"

"Where else would it be?" I ask.

"In the one place of the house that you don't have access to."

"Do any of you have access to it?" I ask.

"Um…"

"You're fucking kidding me," I mutter under my breath, "Well, let's try and check Brooke's room first."

So the two Malfoys and I slowly tiptoe up the stairs. It took us twenty nerve-wracking minutes to get up there, as we didn't want to make any noise at all, and I swear they both have like gigantic size nine feet.

Why am I talking about this when we have a Horcrux to find? This is basically like a scary, life-threatening version of a scavenger hunt.

We walk a bit to the right and find a black room. There was a bed, and Brooke was sleeping inside.

"This is extremely scary," whispers Draco in my ear, and I could only nod. If she caught us - dealing with only her, especially when she was at a bedhead moment, would be pretty easy…we could just shoot spells and run, but not dealing with her _and_ fifty other Death Eaters _and_ perhaps _him._

We tiptoe as hard as we could, controlling even the sounds of our breaths. I notice _my knife_ literally _sitting there._ Well, if we didn't get the Horcrux, I have my knife. I gesture to the knife. ' _It's mine,'_ I mouth. We shift slowly and I stretch out a hand from the cloak. to grab it. I freeze and my face pales when she mutters something in her sleep, but goes back, and I grab it, successfully pulling it under the cloak with Lucius' wand. _Well, at least I had weapons!_

We shift again, not even daring to say a word. Draco grabs my hand tightly, and I squeeze it slowly, as we look around the room for any signs of the Horcrux. For the chalice.

Slowly searching the room, we find it's not in there. We hear a yawn and stir from Brooke and quickly leave the room, breathing heavily.

" _Now what?"_

"Take me to the place you don't have access into," I say bluntly, "I'll _make_ us get access into it."

"Flower, it's _extremely hard_ to get in… _no_ spell we know opens it..."

"I've been on a death ship at fourteen. I can handle a mere room no one can enter!" I hiss. "Take me!"

Narcissa takes a deep breath and starts shifting us all down the stairs, and to the far left, until we reach a door.

"Allow me," I say, and before either of them could stop me, I set the door on fire, creating a hole right in the middle of the door.

" _Lina!"_ warns Draco, his eyes wide. "You can't just do that, there's security on this door!"

I sigh exasperated. " _What?_ I got us in - "

A loud alarm sounded.

"We're invisible. Let's just get the Horcrux and get the hell out of here!" I hiss frantically. "Don't follow me inside!" I take out my part of the cloak to protests and climb through the small hole. The room was full of stuff. Probably important stuff. I saw the Horcrux. I quickly dig through the stuff burying it.

" _Lina...leave it…"_ hisses Draco, "We have to get out, your life's more important than the Horcrux!

My fingers close on the Horcrux. I see Ron's wand, Hermione's wand, and my own wand. I grab them all for good measure and climb out of the hole. " _LINA!"_

I grab Draco's hand and get under the cloak. As soon as I'm under, Death Eaters start coming. We squeeze through them, escaping them. "I got it! I got it!" I whisper excitedly.

"My Horcrux!" I heard Brooke gasp, "It's gone! And - and - this hole is made of flames! And the knife's gone too! And the Quartette's wands! My _sister..._ and the only people who know this room and are not here... _my sister's here and she has the Malfoy traitors with her! They have Potter's invisibility cloak!"_

"Forget being quiet," hisses Draco, " _Run!"_

"We can Apparate," she suggests quickly.

"Yeah! Jeez, Malfoy! What kind of Pureblood are you?! This isn't Hogwarts! We can Apparate out of here!" I snarl at him, grabbing the cloak and their arms, before Disapparating. "I swear you're useless," I hiss, rubbing my arm as we face the safehouse.

"Hey. Without us you wouldn't have even _found_ the secret room," deadpans Draco.

" _You_ wanted me to leave without the Horcrux," I shoot back at him.

"Is it a _crime_ for me to think your life's more important than it?"

"This is about the lives of _everyone_ in the Wizarding World!" I shoot back frustrated. " _I_ just saved all our lives," I say arrogantly.

"You mean _we_ saved all our lives!"

"You're right, I shouldn't be so selfish," I say, winking, before turning to his mother, "Thanks so much for the help!"

"You're welcome, and please, call me Narcissa."

I give her a small, warm smile.

"I should be going back. It's almost nightfall, and I don't really want the others worrying too much," I say bluntly, turning back to Malfoy.

I start to make my leave, but Malfoy grabs my wrist,

"Will I see you again?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know. Will you? Probably, because apparently I can't stay away," I wink, before grabbing the Horcrux close to me and Disapparating. I blush,

 _What was I thinking when I said that to him? And the wink? Dear gods, Lina. What the hell._

* * *

 **A/N: Idk what this cringy chap even is. This was really just an excuse to elaborate on the slow mending of Dralina, but I'm gonna pretend it helps the plot ;) I also know it's probably VVVVV plus seventy V's unrealistic for me to keep Narcissa silent while Lina talks shit to Draco and her and basically takes over the whole mission thing and is honestly a little shit in this chap (HIGHKEY wanted to slap my own OC) but let's just say she was watching Draco and Lina's dynamic lmao.**

 **ANYWAYS my goal is to finish the Battle of Hogwarts before school starts tbh. My other goal is SUMMER HW AABHbayywuqhshsk Ana be screwed? So obv summer hw comes first, but I really want to finish the Battle of Hogwarts. My game plan is to slowly work the adult life arc during fall and wrap the series up over Winter Break. That's also when QL ends and then idk what to do lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	35. Dark Lady Impersonator

Dark Lady Impersonator

 **A/N: I'm HERE! Okay I'm so bad at updating like? Remember two years ago when I'd update the fic every other day? Good times good times. Anyways i've started friends (expect eighth year/adult life references) and i'm going to baltimore tomorrow and i've been in isolation all summer and am relishing every second.**

 **All Ana wanted to do was finish a chap. Ana's power went out. Twice. The power does not want Ana to provide you with some Lina goodness. Ana is done with this shit.**

 **If you've watched prison break (which i have not lol) then check out legend of today's fic** **called 'break out' :) actually she also has HP stuff so just check her out in general bc she's a great ibf & made the new lina covers**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

When I Apparate back to Shell Cottage, Dean was the one to open the barrier from me. Luckily, Dean was not one to ask questions, so he just asked me an identity question ('when was the first time I kissed Harry?') and let me in. When I entered the house, I was met with a tight hug from Hermione, and then a seething glare.

"Hey, Hermione," I say casually, sitting on the couch.

"ALINA RUBY QUIMBY! YOU CANNOT JUST LEAVE A NOTE SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO MALFOY BLOODY MANOR AND DISAPPEAR!" she screeches furiously. "I've been there! All I could think about was you being tortured, just like me!"

"So... _how_ long was I gone?" I ask her. She glares at me,

"IT WAS THE SCARIEST _TWO HOURS_ EVER! I found the note! I didn't tell Harry and Ron! I didn't tell anyone!"

"Well, I'm back! You should be happy, Mione! I got your wands, I got the Horcrux, I got my knife, I got my wand...I said only to worry if I'm not back by nightfall...jeez! Take a chill pill!"

" _Take...take a chill pill! A CHILL PILL!_ " she screeches again. " _Okay, you know what, Lina…"_ I roll my eyes, waiting for her to finish.

Ron chooses that moment to enter the room. "What's wrong?" he asks Hermione.

" _Ron, I can't stand her! She doesn't care about herself! I could've helped her!"_ she screams, before storming out of the living room. Ron gives me a glare before following her.

" _Oh sure! Blame me! Blame me! BLAME ME! You don't even know why she's pissed at me, Weasley! Hasn't she thought about the fact that I didn't want her to go back to the Manor? Hasn't she thought about the fact that I didn't want her tortured again?!"_ I screech at his back, " _Why don't you admit that you've been following Hermione around like a damn puppy and that you like her! You're in love with her! You do everything she says! Ron! Hermione's confessed, she's told me she's in love with you! You're in love with each other! You two know it, deep down!"_

Ron and Hermione turn around, gaping at me in horror.

"I'll leave you lovebirds to pick up the pieces of what I just said," I say scathingly, before storming up the steps. You'd think that she'd be happy that I succeeded, that I have Brooke's Horcrux and was able to save the lives of the entire Wizarding World! No, all I get, is a second person saying my life's more important! My life versus thousands? Didn't think so.

 _I decide that Hermione and Malfoy have the capacity to hold me back way too much. And NO ONE holds Lina Quimby back._

* * *

I'd told Harry about my successful mission, and he didn't get pissed at me first thing. He just looked at me and asked me "how the _hell_ did you get into the Manor and out?" and I told him about how I'd enlisted the Malfoys.

 _Then_ he got pissed at me.

"The _Malfoys!"_ Harry had said indignantly. "You know what those scum did!"

"Those _scum_ got me back my Horcrux," I had shot back at him coldly. "And while I know this is all weird and new...we just might have to accept that the Malfoy's might be our all…" I clear my throat, "I mean, the Malfoy's might be our all...our all…"

Harry smirks and raises an eyebrow, "See? Even you're against it. You can't even bring yourself to say allies."

"The Malfoy's might be our allies!" I say, exasperatedly. "And it's time we try to...accept it."

Harry looks skeptical.

"I'm not saying we take Draco for tea and solve our differences. _I_ don't even want to do that," I take a breath, rubbing my temple. "I'm saying...we don't hurt him? Let's just get through the war, then we can go back to ignoring them, alright?"

"Fine," he says shortly.

"Good Potter," I praise, wondering how long Ron and Hermione were going to keep their vendetta against me for revealing their love for each other...to each other.

"Because admit it, it's only because you want to leap into Malfoy's arms and have a steamy night with him!" exclaims Harry cheerily.

" _I don't want to have a 'steamy night' with Malfoy!"_

"I just have one question, back in sixth year when you snuck around with him, did you ever…"

" _Potter, I_ do _have my knife on me now. Just keep that in mind."_

* * *

" _You're almost there, my dear. As of tomorrow night...my son will be gone…" says a voice._

" _...Grandma Merope?" I ask hesitantly. "It's been a while."_

" _I know, and I'm really sorry. How've you been?" she asks me._

 _I shake my head, and she opens her arms as if for a hug. We both knew we couldn't._

" _I'll tell you something. It'll be over soon. Your name will be known all over -"_

" _I hate fame," I say bluntly. "Grandma, I just want to live my life. I don't want to be revered for hell I went through."_

" _I know, love. Believe me, I know…how's Draco?" she raises a suggestive eyebrow, and I turn scarlet._

" _You know, I always suspected he faked it," she continues. "I'm glad to hear I was right."_

" _It doesn't make it any less traumatic," I snap._

" _I know. But maybe consider giving him a chance. I think he's going to try hard for you when this is all over."_

"If _this is all over."_

" _No, my love._ When. _I love you so, so much, Lina, and I'm incredibly proud of you."_

 _I open my mouth to thank her, but she was gone._

And it was the morning of the Gringotts break-in.

* * *

"Father told me to punish these traitors," I say, mimicking a lofty voice.

"And why would the Dark Lord let a mere child torture them?" huffs Hermione, mimicking Bellatrix. "The potion tasted _disgusting…"_

"Brooke's tastes like licorice," I comment.

"And?"

I make a face, "I _hate_ licorice."

We'd stayed in the Shell Cottage for two weeks now, and we were all back on good terms, ready to leave the Cottage and complete another mission. Well besides the fact that whenever Ron and Hermione were in a room together, their faces would turn scarlet and they'd glare at me. I'd shrug as if to say 'confess to each other and get together.'

Harry had been made godfather to Remus' new baby boy, who was named Teddy. As I think about Teddy being safe, I feel a pang of...jealousy? I have no idea how Annabeth's doing with her own pregnancy. I'd found out about six months ago, and I'm pretty sure people are pregnant for nine months, but if she was "showing signs" six months ago, then I'm pretty sure that means she's ready to pop right now.

 _Okay, Fates. If you ruin Percabeth or the baby, I will find some way to kill all three of you. I_ already _want to kill all three of you. I'm surprised all the world's demigods haven't banded together TO kill all three of you._

"Oh! Look! There's _Potter!_ Father will be so pleased!" I exclaim gleefully, motioning towards a very pale Harry.

"You're not funny Lina," says Harry bluntly, after recovering.

"Your face though when she said that, mate!" gasps Ron in laughter. "Your face!"

Ron was disguised, we were obviously disguised, and Hermione-Bellatrix puts the Invisibility Cloak over Harry and Griphook.

"Let's go and steal stuff then," I say breathlessly. I didn't have Brooke's exact wand, but Lucius' and hers looked very similar according to Ollivander and Griphook so I just took his.

We Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Some wizards look at Hermione and I and immediately turn away fearfully.

"Dark Lady. Madam Lestrange," murmurs Tom, the bartender, reverently.

I hide a grin. _Dark Lady? This is going to be fun._

"Out of my way, _mongrel,"_ I sneer, pushing past him, along with Hermione, Ron, and the Invisible Harry and Griphook.

"Lina!" exclaims Hermione, "Don't you think that was a little…"

Harry comes to my defense. "Harsh?" he says from under the Cloak. "No, Lina did good. You two have to treat people like they're scum!"

"Right," says Hermione quickly.

We continue moving. An angry woman tries to curse me, "What has your father done with my children?" she snarls. "You know! You know! I want my little girl back! She's _five!_ "

I merely flick Lucius' wand and the woman was Stunned at my feet.

" _Very good…"_ I hear Griphook's voice from under the Cloak.

I had nonverbally Stunned and Cursed five angry and distraught people that came up to us as we walked to Gringotts. The others save for Griphook seemed shocked, yet relieved I had it in me to cover them.

"Dark Lady! Bellatrix!" a voice breathes.

I turn around, covertly trying to ask Griphook what the guy's name was.

" _Travers...he's a Death Eater…"_ Harry passes on.

"Morning Travers," I say evenly, while Hermione grips my arm for comfort. I give her a look to get off me; this wasn't the time.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you two out and about," says Travers. "I heard the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined due to the...incident."

"I wasn't even _in_ the Manor," I snarl in his face. "I was at my best friend's place. Surely you've heard of her? Pansy Parkinson? Bella here, has enough connections with the Dark Lord to leave the Manor."

"Right. My apologies," he says quickly.

"You'd better be sorry, Travers," I say softly. "You don't want me to _Crucio_ you again, do you?"

Travers pales, shaking his head.

"That looks like Lucius' wand?" he frowns at me. My heart skips a beat, before I turned my gaze cold again,

"My wand needs fixing," I say coldly. "Lucius let me borrow his. Do _not_ question the Dark Lady, Travers. Now, we have buisness to take care of at Gringotts, don't we Bella?" I simper.

Hermione nods, fixing Travers with a cold glare.

"Who's your friend?" he asks, motioning to Ron.

"This is Dragonmir Despard. He's from Transylvania," says Hermione. I shoot her a thankful look; I had no idea what to name Ron. Hermione continues, "He doesn't really speak much English, but he _is_ in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims."

"And he _is_ a prizewinning catch, if I do say so myself," I link an arm through Ron's, who looked down at me in confusion.

" _Play along,"_ I hiss. Ron put an arm around me. I lowkey wanted to smash Brooke's reputation of never being with someone.

"So...what brings you ladies and your...sympathetic friend to Diagon Alley today?" asks Travers.

"Did you _not_ hear me?" I growl furiously. "I said we needed to enter Gringotts. Or are you just _as_ much of an incompetent fool in public as you are in the Manor?" I pull myself off of Ron in order to point Lucius' wand straight at his chest.

"Apologies, Lady Riddle," says Travers reverently. I glare at him, but put Lucius' wand away. "Let us go, then."

So Travers was by my side, and Hermione-Bellatrix on my other, with Ron-Dragonmir behind us.

"Ah, Probity Probes," says Travers theatrically. "So unnecessary, yet so effective!"

I shoot a sharp look at the Invisible Harry, as does Hermione. Harry quickly Confunds the guards to let us pass.

" _You've just done that, you disgusting cretin!"_ I snarl furiously as the guard tries to Probe us.

One of them frowns, "Yeah, the Dark Lady's right, you've just done that Marius."

I give them a sneer as we enter. I walk besides Travers, and Hermione and Ron were walking behind us, and I hear them nervously whispering to each other.

"Amazing performance, Lina," I hear Harry whisper to me. I smirk.

We reach the Head Goblin, and Hermione steps forward.

"I wish to enter my vault," she says commandingly. I step next to her in an attempt to make her look more intimidating.

"You have identification?" asks the goblin sharply.

Hermione hesitates.

"Of course she does," I say haughtily, "What of hers do you want?"

"Your wand will do, madam," says the goblin. Hermione and I share a wary look.

"Ah!" cries the goblin. "You have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!"

"A new wand?" says Travers sharply.

" _What?"_ I hiss, confused as hell.

"Oh…" says Travers, trailing off. "I see...I see…"

Hermione and I share a bewildered look, but accepted it. We didn't really want to be revealed, after all.

"If you'll follow me, Madam Lestrange and Dark Lady Riddle," says the goblin, grabbing a piece of metal and urging us on.

"Wait...Bogrod!" calls another goblin, bowing to us. "Forgive me, Madam and Lady, but we have special instructions regarding the Lestrange's vault."

The other goblin shrugged him off and kept walking.

"I Imperiused them," says Harry to us, pulling off the Cloak. "They suspect…I don't think I did it hard enough..."

"What do we do?" exclaims Ron, "Do we go back?"

"I did _not_ spend all this time acting as the Dark Lady for us to go back," I say bluntly, "We're either going big or going home!"

"So...we're _not_ choosing the go home option, right?"

I shoot Ron a look.

"I'm not even sure if we can go back," says Hermione, frowning at the main hall, where who knows what was going on.

"I say we go on," says Harry.

"Good!" exclaims Griphook. "So we need Bogrod to control the cart. But I no longer have any authority. But there will not be any room for the wizard."

" _Imperio,"_ says Harry to Travers.

"What're you telling him to do?" I ask.

"Hide," replies Harry. I was sure we could hear angry shouting behind us as we climb in the cart, which speeds off at an extremely fast pace. Bogrod was in the front, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook, and I were crammed in the back.

The wind blows our hair as the cart continues moving at like...200 miles per hour.

"No!" cries Griphook. I look ahead of us and my eyes widen. We were heading straight for a waterfall. Before I could even yell the word 'shit' I was suddenly drowning in water, and I was painfully reminded of three years ago and the incident with the nymphs back on the Prophecy of Eight death quest.

Luckily, the water went away, but the cart flips over and we were thrown out of it. Hermione yells the Cushioning Charm as we all slam into the floor. I frown as I notice my hair was no longer black.

"Thanks, Mione," I say breathlessly, as we pull each other up.

It was brown again. Hermione looks like Hermione again, and Ron looks like Ron again. Which probably meant I look like Lina now.

"The Thief's Downfall!" exclaims Griphook, looking at us. "It wipes away all magical concealment!"

We hear more yelling, and Hermione quickly gives a nonverbal shield charm.

I point Lucius' wand at Bogrod and flick it, who was starting to narrow his eyes at us. _Take us to the Lestrange vault._

Griphook studies me for a second, "Did you...did you just use a nonverbal Unforgivable?"

"Can you not do that?" I ask, as we start to follow Bogrod. "Cause...I just did." We continue following him, until we reach the vaults. But there was a major problem.

There was a gigantic dragon tethered to them, and it roars, spitting fire at us.

"So, anyone know how to tame a dragon?" I ask hesitantly, already fingering my knife.

"It is partially blind," replies Griphook, "Yet savage. But it has learned to respond to the clankers." Griphook rattles these pieces of metal, before handing them out to us. "You know what to do," he says to us, "It will expect pain when it hears this, get close enough and get Bogrod to open the door."

We edge forward, rattling the clankers as we did so. We get Bogrod to open the door using another _Imperio,_ and enter the vault.

"Light your wands! Search fast! We have very little time!" calls Griphook desperately. I knew what we were looking for was a Cup. Hufflepuff's Cup.

"Harry! Do you think this is the - _fuck!"_ The thing I'd grabbed multiplies into like eighty of them and nearly crushes me.

Next to me, Hermione screams in pain, "the goblet burned me!"

Griphook cries out about how they added curses to repel from thieves stealing things.

"Don't touch anything!" calls out Harry, and just as he says that, Ron stumbles accidentally into something that multiplied.

"We're _surrounded_ by things, Harry, we can't just not touch - "

Harry cut me off, " _It's up there!"_

We immediately point our wands at the cup on top, trying everything to bring it down. Things were multiplying all around us, and a horde of goblins seem to be approaching from all sides.

"I have to get up there!" insists Harry.

" _Levicorpus!"_ exclaims Hermione, and I watch with widened eyes as Harry was levitated up in the air. The treasures were burning Hermione and Ron, but they can't exactly burn someone who can make things burn. I do my best to keep Hermione, Ron, and the goblins as far from being deep in the treasure as possible.

Harry manages to grab the cup using the sword, holding to it as many other cups multiply from it. Holding the cup, he came back to us. Griphook was already taking cover with the other goblins yelling, "Thieves! Thieves!"

 _Jerk._

We stumble outside the chamber, and Harry cries to the dragons chains, " _Relashio!"_

"Harry, what are you doing?" screeches Hermione.

"Get on!" he insists, "Climb on!"

" _WHAT?"_ I shriek.

"Can you think of any other way out of here without getting tortured again?" he retorts, holding out an arm for me. Behind us, there were already a bunch of guards. I take the arm and climb on. I help Ron on, and Ron helps Hermione on.

Hermione and I quickly enlarge the path, and the dragon roars, rearing its head, before flying out into Diagon Alley.

"I really hate heights," she mutters to me.

"At this point Mione, I hate _everything."_

"Where do you think we're going to land?" she asks me.

"Hopefully not the water. I can't swim, it's one of the Camp trainings I _cannot_ do, and I want my early death to be more interesting than drowning."

* * *

"Is it my imagination or are we losing height?" asks Ron fearfully after a while of flying.

The dragon flew lower and lower until it was circling a really small lake. _Can this lake be like, I don't know, four feet deep please?_

"I think we should jump when it gets low enough! Before it recognizes we're here!" calls Harry.

Hermione and I share fearful looks, " _Okay!"_ we agree. The things we do for Harry Potter.

 _"NOW!"_

We all jump, Hermione and I clinging to each other. When we reach the bottom, it was _not_ four feet. I could already feel myself drowning. I struggle to keep my head above the water. Hermione holds out her arm, and I cling on to her as we make our way to shore.

We reach the grass, spluttering and gasping. We dab dittany on our injuries and change into new robes, sipping on pumpkin juice Harry had brought from Shell Cottage.

"On the upside," says Ron finally, "We've got the Horcrux. On the downside…"

"No sword," finishes Harry.

"That little shit," I mutter under my breath, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly Harry gasps, holding his head. I bite my lip, knowing he was seeing something. "Harry. Harry. Harry. _Harry. Harry. Harry."_ I grab his shoulders.

"Lina, he knows," gasps Harry, looking directly at me. "He knows we have the Horcrux. He's going to check on where the rest are, and the last one…"

"The last one?" I prompt.

My heart skips a beat when he replies, "Let's just say you're going to be seeing Annabeth, Percy, Anne, and Thalia very, _very_ soon."

* * *

"We know you're here, Potter!" a Death Eater cries out gleefully. "No escape!"

We were under the Invisibility Cloak at Hogsmeade, trying to find out how the hell we'd get to Hogwarts safely. _Hogwarts. Where they were._

"What about the Dementors? 'E'll be easier to kill if 'e's been kissed first!" argues another Death Eater. I feel the unnatural coldness.

"We're going to have to try and Disapparate, guys!" exclaims Hermione. So we try to Disapparate, and...nope.

Then I saw ten and twenty Dementors coming. Before they could get anywhere near us, Harry and I raise our wands out of instinct, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

The stag and the wolf come out, repelling the Dementors.

"That's Potter's patronus! Potter and his cronies!" yells a Death Eater, "They're down there, I know it!"

"Should we run for it? Should I go all elemental?" I murmur in Harry's ear. Dementors and Death Eaters were getting closer.

Suddenly, a door opens on the left side of the street. "Potter, in here, quick!"

Before I could object that ' _dude, this could be a bloody Death Eater'_ Harry had already pulled us in.

"Who are you?" I hiss, "A _Death Eater here to do us in?"_

"I swear on my magic that I can be trusted. Now, keep the Cloak on, upstairs, quickly!" the voice hisses.

We quickly follow, and the barman covers us against the Death Eaters. "You fools!" he hisses, "What were you thinking, coming here?"

"We couldn't thank you enough," says Harry, "You saved our lives." His eyes widen, "You're Aberforth! Dumbledore's brother! It's you I've been seeing through that glass!"

"You sent Dobby, then," I comment.

"Yes," says Aberforth. "Where is he?"

"Dead," I say bluntly, taking a sharp breath. _If I were to be honest, I sorta didn't like him for stalking Draco when he was clearly hurting and "saving Harry's life." Sue me. Though it was Harry's fault for the stalking…_

 _Sixth year in a nutshell:_

 _Draco: *breathes, makes idiotic plans like leave me to protect me*_

 _Harry: Lina, I want to keep you safe. I need you to stay away from him._

 _Lilly: *I've disguised myself from all you fools muahahahah*_

 _Me: the hell is going on I don't get this year._

"I'm sorry to hear that," says Aberforth, "I rather liked that elf."

I take another breath, "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore left us something to do," adds Harry. "We've been hunting Horcruxes. The last one's in the castle, we need your help getting in."

"This is a suicide mission!" says Aberforth hotly. "Go home! Live a little longer!"

"He trusted us to do this!" yells Harry angrily.

"What makes you think you can trust him? Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention _hers?"_ he motions at a portrait of a beautiful, melancholy girl.

"But…"

"He kept secrets all his life, Potter!" he snaps at him.

"Do you want us to win this war or not?!" I huff. "Look, I don't know _what_ Dumbledore did to you, but defeating the regime is more important." I soften my voice, adding electric charmspeak, " _Please. Help. Us."_

Aberforth sighs, before turning to the girl in the portrait. "You know what to do." The girl leaves.

"That's your sister. Ariana, right?" asks Hermione hesitantly.

"Been reading Skeeter, have you? Yes. My brother sacrificed many things in his journey for power. Ariana was one of them…" He looks down sadly, tears streaking his face.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"Who're they?" asks Hermione.

The painting swung open, revealing two people. "Neville!" exclaims Harry, Hermione, and Ron in delight. Neville hugs each of them, but I run straight for the second person,

" _Thals!"_

* * *

 **A/N: WHEW! So obviously my power fought hard against me getting this up before I leave but (I think) I WON! Anyways, loves, I hope you enjoyed it. BATTLE OF HOGWARTS STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAP! THIS IS IT! THIS. IS. IT. ANA'S ALMOST DONE! AHhaduiuhiwhq. Sorry for no Dralina, but I swear there's some in the next chappp.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	36. Battle of Hogwarts Pt 1

Battle of Hogwarts Pt 1

 **A/N: 'Sup ya'll it'z Ana! Anyways, before I let you read, here are some important advertisements PLEASE READ ALL THREE:**

 **Legend of Today** **and I are planning on writing this** **collab fic** **that basically involves both our fics but not really. It's about this OC girl called Sage who lives in Harry's time, but then time travels through the Marauders Era and also to Riddle's Era. Both Lina Quimby & Lela Vallor have small roles in it, but are tbh more of background characters as the fic will focus on Sage. Look forward to it;) **

**I know that** **prythian hogwarts chb home ****would appreciate if if you read her Daughters of Darkness fic, as well as follow her fandom instagram called / celia ff ocs**

 **obscurialdefenseclub** **would like you to pray for her as school starts soon and she's scared af. She also has to figure out how to juggle Quidditch League, her Lina series, and school at the same time. She also does not want to face her crush. Do not try to PM her for details about the crush (it's happened in a previous chap).**

 **Alright done! Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina **

I cling onto Thalia as she hugs me tight.

"I've missed you _so_ much," I breathe into her chest.

"You've no idea how worried I was, flower," she agrees. I settle in her embrace for a while, but moments later I feel a hard slap to my face.

"Um, what the _hell,_ Thalia?" I demand, nursing my cheek. She'd slapped plenty of people before but I'd never expected to be one.

"Expect one from Anne too," was all she says.

Staring at her in disbelief, I let Neville pull me into a hug. "Okay. _You're_ not going to slap me for leaving, right?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

Neville chuckles, "Wasn't planning to."

I shoot Thalia a look. "Neville's nice. Be more like Neville. I've missed you by the way, Neville. What's happened to you?" I ask in concern, before my eyes widen and my thought process ignores Neville completely. I look at Thalia for a moment, frozen.

"Flower?" she asks gently.

"Percy and Annabeth," was all I said.

Thalia shakes her head, "I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I demand. "Annabeth's pregnant right? When's her due date?"

"It's May second, but…"

"It is May first. Take me to Percy and Annabeth," I order, giving Neville a callous gaze.

"Lina, you don't understand," protests Neville weakly, "The school's insane now. They've got these people teaching now. The Carrows. They're strict on "punishment."

"That's where the injuries came from," gasps Hermione in horror.

"Seamus has it worse," says Neville, before the six of us climb through Ariana's portrait.

"Where does this take us?" I demand.

"Room of Requirement, of course," says Neville. "It's where the hideout is."

"Kelp for Brains and Wise Girl tried extremely hard to not have to hideout," explains Thalia to me, "As there's barely any food in this place and Annabeth needs food for the baby."

"But you and Anne…" I trail off.

"We're both fine," assures Thalia.

"So, the Carrows?" asks Harry, prompting Neville to explain them.

"Are they anything like the pink bitch?" I ask.

"Nah. They make her look tame," replies Neville, and I gape. "All the other teachers hate them. Amycus, the bloke, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're supposed to use the Cruciatus Curse on people who receive detentions, on first years - "

" _First years?_ Excuse me," I interrupt furiously, "But it looks like I'm going to be _Crucio-ing_ them in the near future."

"I refused to do it," says Neville, gesturing to a large gash he had, and I gasp in horror.

"I just shocked them whenever they asked me to do it," shrugs Thalia.

"Crabbe and Goyle love it though," says Neville in disgust, "First time they've been top in anything, I expect. Them and Parkinson. Malfoy and the others are hesitant."

I nod in satisfaction that Draco didn't like what was going on. I understood that he wasn't the type to stop it though.

"Did Dra… I mean Malfoy ever Crucio a first year?" I ask casually, dodging suspicious looks from Thalia, Harry, Ron, and Neville for my slip.

"He didn't. They asked him to once and he looked at me desperately so I shocked them," says Thalia. "They don't know who does it, either. Makes it all the more satisfying. Haven't seen him, Percy, or Annabeth for two months though…"

Neville and Thalia explain more and more about the atrocities that were happening while we were away, and I seethe furiously the entire time. I was going to Crucio _them._ See how _they_ liked it. Merlin, I really have gone dark.

As we emerge into the Room of Requirement, there were excited yells.

" _Harry! HARRY! It's Potter! It's POTTER! Harry Potter!"_

" _Merlin, it's LINA!"_

" _Ron!"_

" _Hermione!"_

Suddenly, twenty people were hugging us, shaking our hands, and ruffling our hair. We might as well have defeated a Giant or something.

" _Move!"_ exclaims a female voice, and Anne rushes into my arms. I pick her up, swinging her around excitedly.

"Anne-Banana!" I exclaim in delight, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you even more, Lin-Bean," she sniffles, hugging me.

I hug her back before rubbing her back and asking cautiously, "You're not going to slap me, are you?"

Anne steps back and studies me as if considering it, before shaking her head. I sigh with relief before I feel yet another slap on my face.

" _Hey!_ No hitting the war heroine!" I exclaim, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," she says innocently, as I huff in indignation.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Seamus excitedly. _Plan?!_ My eyes widen; all I wanted to do was find the Horcrux, check on Percabeth, and then leave.

"Plan?" repeats Harry as sharply as I thought the word. "Well, there's something that the four of us have to do here before we get out of here."

"Um, excuse me, _Lina,_ " snaps Anne, "Are you saying that you're just going to do something and _get out of here?_ I mean, this has something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"

"Yes," I frown at her.

"She has a point, we'll help you!" exclaims Neville.

"We don't have much time," says Harry. "We have to do this alone. Dumbledore gave this job to the four of us."

Neville tries to contain his fury. "We're Dumbledore's Army, we've been keeping it going while you four have been off on your own…"

"We haven't exactly been having fun," I spit out angrily. "Look, I found out that almost everyone I care about is safe, and I don't want to drag you all into our mess…"

"In case you haven't noticed, flower, we're _already_ in the mess," says Thalia patiently. " _Look at us!_ We barely get any food and we've all been driven here because of the damn Carrows. I've been waiting for your return since forever, not only would I get my flower back but everyone'll have hope of winning the war!"

"I never wanted this to happen!" I exclaim hotly, "It's why I had doubts about leaving as soon as I found out how bad things were here!"

"You needed to do what you needed to do, flower. Now let us help," insists Thalia.

Neville nods, "She's right. Everyone here has proven themselves loyal to Dumbledore. We all know what we got ourselves into."

The tunnel door opens, and Luna and Dean come through. "Hi, everyone!" says Luna happily, "Oh, it's so great to be back!"

"Neville. What did you do? Why'd you call Luna?" I exclaim, my voice rising. "This is an in-and-out thing, not a let's-fight-a-Battle thing! Just because us four came back doesn't mean revolution!"

"It should and it will," Luna informs me calmly.

Harry shakes his head, "No. I'm siding with Lina, there's something we have to and then we're out…"

"So you're leaving us in this mess?" Anne and Michael Corner say furiously in unison.

"No, Anne-Banana, I would never! What we're doing is a part of stopping You-Know-Who…"

"Then let us help!" exclaims Neville angrily.

Just then, the tunnel opens again. Oh dear gods. Not more people. This time, it was Ginny who made her way through, followed by Fred and George. Cho Chang also came through and sat by Michael Corner, shooting Harry a dazzling smile. Ginny was glaring at her.

"Aberforth's getting annoyed," chuckles Fred, "Says his bar's turning into a railway." He wraps an arm around me, while I sat there in shock.

 _Where the hell are all these people I don't want dying coming from?!_

"So, dearest Lina, what's the plan?"

"That's the point, Fred! I'm very happy to see you and that you're safe, but we don't _have_ a plan," I say tersely.

"Ooh, make it up as we go along. My favorite kind," Fred grins at me.

I push Fred's arm off. "Neville! This is insane! Why'd you call everyone?!" I exclaim furiously, Harry nodding in agreement.

"We're fighting, aren't we?" asks Dean. "The message said the Quartette was back, and that we're going to fight!"

"They can help," Ron whispers so only Harry, Hermione, and I could hear. "We have to find it fast before You-Know-Who gets here. We don't have to say it's a Horcrux."

"I agree," says Hermione. "Let them in, guys."

Harry and I exchange looks.

"There's something we need to find," says Harry, "Something that belongs to You-Know-Who."

I turn to Anne and the Ravenclaws. "It might've belonged to Ravenclaw. I don't know the full details, but it's a small object."

"Well I read in Hogwarts, A History, about Rowena's Lost Diadem?" says Anne hopefully.

Luna nods in agreement, "Yes, it's true."

"Luna, Anne, the Lost Diadem is what it is. _Lost,"_ emphasizes Michael Corner.

"When was it lost?" asks Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," says Cho. "Nobody knows what it looks like. But if you'd like to see what the Diadem is supposed to look like, I can take you to the Ravenclaw common room."

 _Well, that's helpful._

"No!" snaps Ginny. "Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?"

"Ooh yes. I'd like to!" exclaims Luna cheerfully.

Before Harry leaves my side, he whispers four words in my ear that made me freeze, " _He's on the move."_

"Look," he says to Ron, Hermione, and I, "Wait for me here and keep yourselves and the other one safe. Don't move unless there's an emergency."

"Do me a favor. See how Percy and Annabeth are doing, because I'm _not_ leaving Hogwarts until I see them or at least know they're safe."

"That goes for me as well," adds Thalia.

"And me," adds Anne.

Xxx

I'd accepted that the Battle of Hogwarts was indeed coming, and over the next half-hour, multiple people in the Order arrive: including Kingsley, Remus, some other adult order members, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver and some other people.

The door finally flies open, and Harry and Luna arrive.

"What's happening?" Bill asks Harry, all of us leaning in to listen.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," he replies. "We're fighting."

A roar of assent rose through the crowd and people start surging out of the Room of Requirement, and Anne turns a furious shade of scarlet when she saw the sideways looks I was giving her.

" _Lina, if you actually think you can "evacuate me" - "_

I hiss back furiously, " _It's not safe -_ look, Mrs. Weasley's even starting to argue with Ginny who's sixteen, you're _twelve -"_

"You and I have fought in _much_ tougher battles than this one," hisses Anne furiously.

"I hate to interrupt what would probably turn into a blazing row," says Luna, "But Annabeth is currently in labor."

" _NOW?!"_ I screech. " _BUT VOLDEMORT IS COMING! A FUCKING BATTLE'S GONNA HAPPEN!_ I've waited so long. But I'm finally snapping. I'm going to go to the Underworld and kill those Fates."

" _THIS IS THE WORST DAMN TIMING EVER!"_ agrees Thalia.

" _Where are they?"_ asks Anne.

"They're in the Hospital Wing," says Luna, "Madam Pomfrey is with them, and people are putting several wards on the area in the hope that it'll keep Death Eaters away."

"What if they come in? Annabeth can't fight! She's about to pop! Oh Luna, how are you so _calm?!_ " I exclaim, hyperventilating. "Oh, all my fault, all my fault, they came because of _me…"_

Thalia soothes me as I continue having a mini-panic-attack but I could tell she was just as worried as I was.

"Percy's not gonna leave Annabeth's side to fight with us, but I'm sure if some Death Eater tries to attack Annabeth, he and Madam Pomfrey will act as defensive," says Luna.

"This is bloody _insane._ If one of them or the baby dies in battle, I'll _never, ever_ forgive myself!" I exclaim passionately.

"Am I too late?" asks a voice. It was Percy Weasley, but I had much bigger problems to worry about. I see him reconciling with the other Weasleys over my shoulder.

"How about this," I hear Remus say. "Ginny can stay in here. That way she can be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting."

I nod in agreement and turn to Anne, "Thalia and I are gonna go out there and check on Percabeth. You do the same, alright? If anything really bad happens we'll update you."

Anne didn't look really pleased about the situation.

" _Please._ I can't lose anyone else. We'll come right back to update you on Annabeth's progress."

"Fine," hisses Anne.

"Let's go," says Thalia, nudging my arm. She fastens her shield and I fasten my wand and knife.

"Wait!" I exclaim, noticing Harry. "Shit! I wasn't paying attention! _Where's Romione?!"_

"I'm not sure, that's what I was asking Ginny," says Harry, frowning with concern.

"They said something about a bathroom," says Ginny, "Not long after Harry and Luna left."

"A bathroom…" I mutter. "I can't think straight. Percabeth's priority."

Thalia nods.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing! Annabeth's having a baby!" I exclaim to Harry.

" _What?"_ he exclaims.

But before Harry could get over his shock, Thalia and I were already gone. We push past crowds of frightened students heading towards the Great Hall, going the other direction.

When we reach the Hospital Wing, it was completely barricaded. We bang on the door, "I swear on my magic we're not Death Eaters! It's Lina and Thalia!" I yell, hoping someone inside hears us. I see Madam Pomfrey's wary eye looking through the peephole. She unlocks the wards, only to close them right back up once we were in.

Thalia and I take in the scene. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand, while Annabeth was breathing heavily, doing her best to be in labor. It looks painful. I don't ever want to be in labor.

I rush forward. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _so, so sorry,"_ I sob, "You two came here for me, and I threw it in your faces."

"I'm just glad you're safe," says Annabeth softly, her eyes shimmering with relief. "I'd hug you to death, Fire-Girl, but…" She motions to her current situation.

Percy hugs me tight. "We're so glad you're safe, Lina. And you too, Pinecone Face."

Thalia opens her mouth to say something to Percy and Annabeth, but was interrupted by a hissing voice. _My father's voice._

" _I know you are preparing to fight,"_ he hisses, his voice high and cold. We shudder. " _Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."_

" _Give me Harry Potter,"_ he hisses after some silence. I take a sharp breath, clenching my fists. " _Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave this school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

As if to emphasize his point, Annabeth let out a wail as she suffered yet another contraction. Percy grips her hand and Madam Pomfrey helps her through it. Thalia and I stand awkwardly near the three, exchanging concerned looks.

 _We. Are. Screwed._

"Couldn't your baby have come two weeks early or two weeks late?" I huff, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just...so, _so_ worried. And I have to go out there."

"Do you two _have_ to go out there?" asks Annabeth, her voice still soft from pain.

"You know me. I can't stay inside when a Battle's raging around me," I say softly, looking down at the floor and squeezing her hand.

"I'll stay with them for awhile," says Thalia hesitantly. "And you...you stay safe out there."

"You're the ones I'm most worried about," I tell Percy and Annabeth, "I'll be fine."

"Please stay safe, Fire-Girl," Percy and Annabeth say in unison.

"Oh, believe me. It'd be much less painful for me to die than to live with a loss," I say, taking a breath. "So don't tell me to stay safe. _You_ stay safe."

"Promise me," says Thalia forcefully, grabbing my shoulders.

"Fine."

I exit the Hospital Wing to pure chaos. People were screaming and running in panic. I growl as I see Zacharias Smith pushing through _first years_ so he could leave Hogwarts before them. I really should've hit him in the face with a Bludger back in my days of Quidditch and knocked him off his broom…

I hear a pain of contraction from the Hospital Wing and I nearly go in again. I take deep breaths. This baby needs to come like now. Before Death Eaters come.

 _My Anne._

I'd carelessly and callously just left her in the Room of Requirement. I felt bad but it was for her own safety. My eyes dart different directions, wondering where to go first. Where I should station myself when the Death Eaters come.

 _Where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?_

Before I could think some more, I bump into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry," I say sincerely, moving out of the way, but the person grabs my wrist. I look up at the person and my face turns from one of sincerity to one of anger. I scream in fury, roughly pulling my wrist away.

" _WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO INVITE YOU HERE?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED - WE'RE GOING TO BE HAVING A BATTLE HERE!"_ I yell glaring at Draco Malfoy. I had a fair point, who'd tell him about this Battle?

"That's a way to greet me," he says grimly.

I take a breath and count to three. "You know what Malfoy, I can't deal with this shit. I have Anne to worry about, and Percy and Annabeth, and I don't know where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are. I do _not_ need you in the 'worry-Lina-Quimby-to-death' pile! You should not have come…"

"So...you're worried about what happens to me?"

I splutter, "Well I don't want you _dead!"_ I take a breath, letting my hands close in his. "You came to fight," I finally say, "Why?"

"To make up for my past mistakes," he says honestly. "Snape told Mother and I the War was happening. And...I knew you'd be here fighting, to be honest."

 _Next on Lina's to-do list: kill Snape._

I lean closer to him, whispering, " _I love you. I want to know what your lips feel like one last time."_

" _I love you way more. You can be such a pessimist sometimes,"_ he whispers back as our lips collide.

" _EWWW_ why is Malfoy snogging our Lina in plain sight. And how'd he get here?" a disgusted voice interrupts us. We both pull away, staring at Ron and Hermione, and my face turns to one of anger again,

" _AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!"_

"The Chamber of Secrets," replies Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we thought 'how do we destroy the cup?' and Ron thought of it! The Basilisk! He was brilliant!"

"You have to speak _Parseltongue,"_ I say in disbelief.

"I heard Harry do it once," says Ron. "I tried to mimic him."

"He was brilliant!"

"Okay, you've already said that," I tell Hermione. "Just kiss him already. Anyways, she's right. Ron, that was brilliant! So, it's destroyed now?"

"Hermione destroyed it," says Ron, putting an arm around her. "Now. You need to explain why Malfoy's holding your hand."

"Lina and I are together," drawls Draco, smirking at Ron.

" _What?"_ Ron and I exclaim.

Draco mimics me, ' _I love you. I want to know what your lips feel like one last time.'_

"That doesn't mean we're dating!" I exclaim at him. "That means we're um...um… _having fun?_ But...I guess we kinda are? I mean, now or never!"

Hermione shoots me a knowing look before approaching Draco. " _If you EVER "fake break up" with her again, I will rip you apart. Literally,"_ she snarls.

" _Me too!"_ snarls Ron.

Harry rushes forward and demands Ron and Hermione where they've been. Ron and Hermione explain the whole thing to Harry again.

"Okay, brilliant, you two," Harry says quickly, " _BUT I'M MORE PISSED AT THAT...WHAT IS THAT?!"_ He exclaims furiously, pointing to where Draco and I's hands were intertwined.

"Now that I know how he really feels about me and that, face it, I'm not over him, we might as well date publicly before someone dies," I smirk.

Harry was spluttering in shock. "You're going too fast. You lot are just scared of the Battle, when it's over you'll come to your senses."

"Problem with us, Potter?"

"Hurt Lina or the resistance and I'll kill you. Not even kidding, I swear on my magic that I will actually kill you," states Harry. "Now that that's over, we have a war to fight, and the Diadem - it's in the Room of Requirement. Do we have to take him with us?"

"I'm definitely feeling the love here, Potter," drawls Draco.

"Harry, I'd never expected it of you but you just swore on your magic that you'd _kill him_ if he betrays us. I think he's fine," I say in disbelief.

"Sorry about the swearing on my magic thing, Lina. But we can't take any chances, not this time. We've fought too hard," insists Harry.

* * *

When we all enter the Room of Requirement, we find four people: Anne, Ginny, Tonks, and Neville's grandmother.

"What's happening, Lin-Bean?" asks Anne hurriedly.

"No Death Eaters yet. But we need to do something," I say grimly. "I need you to leave for a moment - "

"Yes, thank you so much, Lin-Bean!" Anne was already out before I could see anything. She didn't even ask about Draco and I.

" _ANNE! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK WHEN WE'RE DONE!"_ I call after her desperately. "Well, shit."

"Wait!" says Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone! The House-Elves, we don't need any more Dobbies do we. We have to get them out! We can't order them to die for us - "

Draco scoffs, "The _House Elves…"_

There was a clatter of items and Hermione froze, shocked. She ran straight at Ron and kisses him full on the mouth. Ron responds with enthusiasm, kissing her back and swinging her off the ground.

" _ROMIONE!"_ I squeal, " _ROMIONE! IS NOW A THING! WOO! I HAVE BEEN WAITING THREE YEARS FOR THIS VERY MOMENT!"_

"So's _Dralina,"_ mocks Hermione, pulling herself off Ron breathlessly.

Ginny, Tonks, and Neville's grandmother had already exited, and Harry looked as worried for Ginny as I was for Anne.

When everyone was out, we quickly hurry to the entrance, passing Ginny and Tonks on the way. Tonks was looking for Remus, who apparently was duelling Dolohov.

 _The place where everything is hidden. The place where everything is hidden. The place where everything is hidden._

 _The Death Eaters have come._

 _Anne._

 _Percy._

 _Annabeth._

 _Thalia._

All the names soar through my head like a mantra: _all. your. fault._

"You okay, flower?" Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Fine," I say hurriedly.

 _All._

 _Your._

 _Fault._

" _Accio Diadem!"_ cries Hermione in frustration.

"We should split up," suggests Harry. So we all split up, Draco going with me, but we were stopped by a cool voice:

" _Well, well, well! If it isn't the pathetic little traitor couple, all made up and lovey-dovey again! Do tell me, did you two really think you could hide from us?"_

* * *

 **A/N: So there we have it the chapter! Dralina is technically "together," we all know Draco has wanted this from the start ;) As for Lina rushing and agreeing, she's still not ready and only doing it because of the War, so you'll have to see what she does to him post-war (don't worry I swear it's not too bad)**

 **Anyways Part 1! And that voice is NOT Crabbe or Goyle, even though they're there. Also, would you like Blaise and Daphne to make an appearance somewhere? ;)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	37. Pt 2: Welcome, Sophia Jackson

Pt 2: Welcome, Sophia Jackson

 **A/N: AHH so with school and my lovely forums I've been neglecting my homegirl Lina and I'm AHH sO sorry! Anyways enjoy! I'm determined to see her through til the end! Also I think there'll be four more chaps until I end the series. OH. MY. GOODNESS. I'm already emotional and I'm probably gonna be sobbing when I write the epilogue. I'm sorry that i haven't been writing lina as much as I could've and writing oneshots instead but idk. SPEAKING OF ONESHOTS like i'm looking for someone who's a dedicated writer to join my Quidditch league team bc i am down a player and i really wanna beat my friend on the opposing team so like PM me if you're interested aha**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

It was Brooke. Standing behind her was Crabbe and Goyle, and next to her was the one and only pug.

"I'm _so_ afraid of you," I scoff.

"You should be," says Brooke, offhandedly. "I intend for one of us to come out of this Battle alive. And I don't plan on it being you."

"Oh, so do I, sister dear. Thing is, I intend on coming out alive and killing you," I say in the same offhanded tone.

Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles menacingly at me.

"Oh. Oh! You dimwits want a piece of me? Think you can kill me and my friends, huh? You may be three times my size but I can and will burst you both to flames if you try killing any of them," I hiss at them.

"Oh, what do _you_ know about killing people, Miss Light Side?" asks Brooke, shaking her head.

"I've killed beasts before. People who're on power trips should be easy. One stab, dead." I retort coldly, sticking my chin out haughtily.

" _How dare you,"_ she hisses at me, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You know, let us not forget our second year, dear sister, and the _exact_ River I bathed in."

"So I just have to stab you _everywhere then_ until I find your Achilles?" I ask sweetly.

"Tsk, tsk, Alina. You're scaring your boyfriend," she mocks, motioning at Draco who's face was pale.

"Oh, honey. I bet you're the one scaring him," I say sweetly. "Too innocent for your shit."

"He's _mine_ ," whines Pansy, "I bet Quimbitch has him under a love potion, Brookie." But Brooke seemed to have vanished. I merely smirk at what Pansy called me.

"As if I would ever go within a _three foot radius_ of worthless pugs," hisses Draco.

"You're both vile people and I honestly want to just Avada both of you," I smile sweetly. "I think it'd do this planet a great service." Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have vanished, leaving us with her. I was worried; had they decided Harry was a better target and to go after him instead?

"You can't honestly tell me you prefer _that_ over me," Parkinson tries appealing to Draco. "You know, I can give you whatever you want after this War. I will be under your command if you join our side. _She,_ however, would probably be a handful. Quimby will have you under her knees like a _dog,_ under _her_ command when it should be the opposite. She'd be pursuing Auror, not you. If you support her and her side, and her and Potter end up winning the war, her status will be far greater than yours. Tell me, is she ready to give it all up just for you? _Doubt it._ I mean, sure she'll provide you luxury and riches. But I can provide _pleasure."_

"That is not true," I hiss at her, "You know, he betrayed the Death Eaters to be with me. Left his _home_ just for me."

"If you and I were the only two people on the _planet:_ it's still no," growls Draco, eyeing Parkinson with hatred and placing an arm around me.

"Oh please. You're worthless. Draco's probably still lying. He'd never want someone like you. Who would anyways? Guys like their girls submissive and loyal, not...whatever you are. You've gone through the most well known and _most desired_ guys in this school, the Chosen One and the Slytherin Prince, somehow managed to be the first kiss of both, and both got tired of your annoying nature eventually. If _they_ got tired of you, what does that say about everyone else?"

 _Annoying? At least I don't look or sound like a pug. Sure, I'm annoying, but she's a million times worse._ I roll her eyes at her form of a comeback and was about to just leave her, but then she started to cross lines:

"I doubt your family even wanted you. I hope that Jackson woman's baby dies along with her - you know! That's where we should go next! Where are they? The Hospital Wing? Guess we know who our next target is - "

"How _dare_ you talk to her like that," hisses Draco, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Leave her!" I order him. Pure anger soars through my veins as I finger my wand.

My father's enticing voice. " _You're not Light, and you know it. You know the spell Alina…"_

I step back from her, as if feigning hurt. I even manage a few fake tears. She smirks triumphantly as if she got me. But while she was distracted, I scream viciously: " _CRUCIO."_

Parkinson collapses on the ground, screaming. Draco gasps in shock and turns to me to see my face contorted in absolute fury at the thought of Annabeth in the Hospital Wing. I imagine Anne's currently in there with them, catching up...and Parkinson and Brooke coming...attacking Annabeth's stomach...maybe they'd ask some Death Eaters to do it for them…

"That's what's gonna happen if you go to the Hospital Wing to hurt Annabeth. She's basically my sister and my only link to the old days. Also for all the first-years you probably tortured. Now tell me, are you gonna attack Annabeth?" I growl. "ARE YOU AND MY PATHETIC SISTER GONNA TAKE AWAY PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT?!"

" _N-no...t-take it off! TAKE IT OFF!"_

"Funny, is it? Never expected it of me, did you Parkinson? For a so called light side member to fall this far?" I ask her, laughing harshly. "Brooke's a threat, but you! You're just scum!" I raise my wand again,

Draco tries intervening. " _LINA! NO! SHE ISN'T WORTH IT!"_ I couldn't stop myself as I repeated the curse, and I harshly push his hand away from my wand arm

" _CRUCIO."_

" _YOU'RE JUST AS VILE AND DARK AS OUR SIDE ANYWAYS!"_ she screams in pain. I grimace at my father's voice in my head, the enticing voice-

" _Very good, my daughter. You torture mercilessly. Just like me. You mean it. Your torture curses have effects. Unlike Potter. How I've watched you suffer this year. Oh, my dear, let her FEEL it! Let her feel your pain…oh, you can't be done already! One more!"_

Feeling all the rage over the past year, I raise my wand a third time, ready to use the Unforgivable curse again. I felt like I was using Parkinson as a punching bag. I was loving every second.

" _CRUC -"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Draco's firm voice echoes through the room, my wand flying straight out of my hands.

" _What the hell?!"_ I scream furiously.

" _Thank you for saving me and choosing me over her!"_ says Parkinson breathlessly, still twitching in pain on the floor.

"I didn't do it for you, Parkinson. You deserved it," Draco rolls his eyes, sneering down at her, "I did it to stop Lina from going too deep."

" _TOO DEEP?!"_ I scream, "This bitch wants to kill Annabeth and the baby! Are you having _sympathies_ for her?" I challenge, my voice cold.

"No, _of course not._ If I hadn't stopped you you might've tortured her to _insanity."_

"Good," I say softly, before turning off to find the others.

"It's that Mudblood!" I hear Crabbe's voice roar, " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

I growl, noticing with relief that Ron protected Hermione from that. But I still wanted Crabbe soup. I'm prepared to torture and kill Death Eaters in exchange for getting everyone I loved safely out of Battle.

" _Quimby! Crucio!"_ I dive underneath the rubble, sending a blast of fire and hoping it hit Goyle.

"HERMIONE!" I yell, running straight for her. "What's going on? Where's Harr - "

"Tell me, _sister dearest,"_ a dangerous voice interrupts me, as I take a breath. Brooke had her wand pointed at me. I look around, Draco was nowhere to be seen. "Why is my ally on the floor, twitching, as if someone just gave her the Cruciatus more than once?"

"She _deserved it,"_ I sneer. "She threatened to kill people I care about but you wouldn't know about caring for people, would you?"

Brooke and I raise our wands at each other, but were interrupted by Ron and Crabbe running up towards us. "Like it hot, scum?!" roars Crabbe. We look behind us to see a big, roaring fire. Brooke yelps and turns into Death Eater dust.

" _RUN! RUN! CRABBE'S SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!"_ exclaims Ron at all of us.

Hermione rushes towards us as we run from the fire. Harry also runs into us.

" _Did you find the Diadem?"_ I ask Harry in a panic. He shakes his head, looking with trepidation at the fire coming for us. I grimace and raise my arms, trying to counter it with my own flames, but that only seemed to make it worse.

It wasn't normal fire.

" _RUN!"_ yells Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand.

" _DRACO!"_

" _Lina, you can't be serious!"_ scoffs Ron.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM HERE, I DON'T CARE _HOW_ MUCH YOU HATE HIM!" I roar.

"It's not like we can _leave_ anyways!" squeaks Hermione, "It's circling all around us!"

"It's like Greek fire or something, even _I_ can't surpass it," I say breathlessly.

" _There!"_ Harry finds three broomsticks and hands them to me and Ron. We climb on them and Ron hoists Hermione onto his.

" _I'm going in for Draco!"_ I yell.

"IF WE DIE FOR YOUR FERRET I'LL KILL YOU!" yells Ron, as I soar deep into the rubble. Both Crabbe and Goyle had fallen into the flames, and Draco with to my shock Blaise were hanging onto the cupboards for dear life. Literally.

"Well shit."

"We have to save _Zabini_ too?" yelps Ron.

"Get Hermione out of here!" I yell to Ron. "She doesn't look too good. We'll take care of Malfoy and Zabini!"

Ron hesitates.

" _GO!"_ I scream furiously, and he hesitantly flies off with a protesting Hermione.

Harry and I circle them.

"Lina-flower!"

" _Grab on before we get destroyed by Greek fire! What the hell is Zabini doing here?"_ I scream, motioning for Harry to try and grab Blaise.

"Grab on!"

"I can't! Get out while _you_ still can. I love - "

I gasp for air against the fumes, holding my arm out as far as I could while managing to stay on my broom. _One slip and into the fire we go…_ but I'd rather go into the fire than leave without him. "Yes, we know, you love me because I'm awesome. I'm not leaving you here."

After several tries, cursing, and sweaty palms, I manage to get Draco onto my broom, and Blaise on Harry's.

"You saved our lives, flower," says Draco breathlessly.

I smirk, my eyes twinkling, "Wouldn't be the first time... _HARRY! THE DIADEM!"_ I look below to see the tiara.

"Hold on tight, ferret," I mutter, swerving the broom so I was racing straight towards it.

" _LINA! Where the hell are you going?!"_ he screams. I sweep down into the flames, grabbing the tiara and tossing it to Harry. We aim for the exit and leave the room, coming out and gasping for air.

"Before anyone goes _anywhere,"_ my eyes flash, turning to Blaise. "How the hell are you here?"

Ron's eyes narrow, his wand straight at Blaise. "She has a point. If you're here who knows how many Slytherins on the other side are about."

Blaise rolls his eyes at Ron. "I saw those four coming and decided to follow them, thinking I'd find Draco. I was really worried about you, mate."

As the two of them embrace each other tightly, I take a deep breath. _What was this gonna mean now?_

In the corner of my eye, I see Anne struggling with a Death Eater. "Anne! _Anne!"_ Tearing away from the Quartette plus two, I rush to her aid.

" _Lina!"_ I hear a voice call, but ignore it - I had to get to Anne.

" _Stupefy!"_ I scream at the Death Eater when he was distracted with her, who crumples to the floor. Anne shoots me a grateful look. Death Eaters were all around the school. The others caught up with me, and we all dove into the battle, shooting spells at rapid fire.

 _I had no idea where Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were. And it scared the shit out of me._

"Hello, Minister!" I hear Percy Weasley bellow, shooting a jinx at Thicknesse. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" exclaims Fred, "You're actually joking - "

The air explodes suddenly. A large force pulls me back into both Draco and Fred, and the three of us crumple onto the floor, separated from everyone else. Noticing Fred right in the line of fire, I push him away just as some rubble hit the ground with a thump.

We slowly rise up, and we were all frantically trying to find each other.

" _Anne!"_

" _Lina!"_

" _Draco!"_

" _Blaise!"_

" _Ron!"_

" _Hermione!"_

" _Harry!"_

"Thank goodness," I say breathlessly, scanning everyone, my eyes discreetly noticing Fred returning to Battle. "We're all alive."

"For now," mutters Blaise darkly, and Ron, Hermione, and I shoot him death glares.

"I'm going to check on the pregnant couple," I say breathlessly. "Anne?"

Anne nods quickly, "I'll go with you, Lin-Bean."

"Blaise and I'll go with you too, flower," says Draco.

I narrow my eyes at him. First of all I don't approve of Draco and Thalia like, anywhere below a five feet proximity of each other. "Fine. What about you three?"

Hermione takes a shaky breath. "We need to find the Horcrux."

I nod, "Then we separate. Annabeth is vulnerable in the middle of a War, she comes first."

With that, I run through the Battle with Anne and Draco and Blaise at my side (never thought I'd ever see _that_ day), as we lash out at any Death Eaters that try attacking us along the way.

" _Open up! It's Lina Quimby!"_ I scream through the Hospital Wing door, knocking desperately. Madam Pomfrey opens the door, letting me in, before her eyes widen in fear. " _Those two - they're Slytherins - we're in Wartime! - "_

Draco rolls his eyes coolly, "I assure you if we were going to attack this place, we would've long ago."

"Just let us in," I hiss. She lets us in reluctantly, and I rush to Annabeth's side.

"How's it going?" I ask breathlessly, but was ignored due to a heavy contraction.

"Are you okay?" asks Anne.

"The baby's almost out," replies Madam Pomfrey. Percy didn't even notice us enter the room, his attention completely focused on Annabeth.

"Where's Thalia?" I ask hesitantly, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"I didn't even notice her leave," gasps Annabeth, taking a deep breath as she tries to push again. I frown, that was cold, but she was in deep pain. "Please tell me you're not going back out there."

"Well, I have to," I say bluntly. "I've no choice. I can't leave everyone out there."

" _OH MY GODS!"_ she suddenly screams furiously. "No, Lina, not you, it's these horrid contractions…"

A loud crash could be heard from outside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey turns to us, her face grim, "Someone's trying to break in."

"But we're delivering a kid!" I screech, holding Annabeth's arm tightly.

"That's not gonna stop Death Eaters from breaking in," mutters Blaise and I growl his direction. The break-in noises cease, and a loud wail echoes all throughout the Wing. Annabeth takes a deep sigh of relief as Madam Pomfrey gently takes the baby into her arms to clean it up.

"Gender?" asks Anne, her voice soft.

"Girl," says Percy.

"Name?" I ask hesitantly.

Percy and Annabeth look at each other and smile, "Sophia Jackson. Sophia _Lina_ Jackson."

* * *

" _You have fought valiantly,"_ Voldemort's cold voice rings throughout the Hospital Wing, and I shiver, clutching baby Sophia tight as she wailed at the unfamiliar sound. " _And have suffered many losses. You have one hour. Harry Potter, I speak directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than facing me yourself -"_

I suck in a breath. It'd been an hour's time I'd been in the Hospital Wing helping Annabeth. It's time for me to go out and see the damage. Help battle. A horrid feeling comes inside me,

 _What if Thalia...or Ron and Hermione…_

I survey Anne next to me, and Draco on my other side. So far 'Get-Everyone-Out-Safe' is going good. Hopefully it stays good. I check back in just as Voldemort finishes:

" _\- or I shall kill every man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour."_

I stand up abruptly, handing Sophia over to Percy. I share a look with Anne. "I have to go back out there," I whisper, my voice shaky.

I look at Annabeth and Percy. They were all sweaty from the delivery, in no condition at all to go out to fight. I look at Anne's determined face and Draco and Blaise's grim ones.

"I'm going with you," says Anne firmly.

"You know, I'd prefer it if all of you stayed here," I say shakily.

"I'd prefer it that _you_ stay here," Anne challenges.

I bluster. " _I_ can't stay here, but _you all -"_

"She has a point," says Draco, "What makes you _so incapable_ to lie low and stay safe?"

"Um...friends need help? Friends might be dead?" I challenge.

"Point is, that we go with you," says Anne.

"Fine. You all can go with me," I relent. "Except you two, but I doubt that was even an option." Anne and I each wrap Percy and Annabeth into big hugs while Draco and Blaise stand there awkwardly. I plant a soft kiss on Sophia's cheek. She was now cooing, totally unaware of the shit going around her.

 _I want to be her._

Percy and I glance at each other. I knew what he was thinking: _I can't let you go out there alone._

"Stay for Sophia," I whisper softly. "I'm seventeen, Sophia hasn't even lived an hour yet."

I exit the Hospital Wing; Draco, Anne, and Blaise by my side. The Battle seemed to have ceased, but I know it was only "halftime." I also knew that Brooke had to be killed tonight, and I still haven't figured out how to kill her damn Horcrux.

People were sobbing over dead bodies, and my heart went out to them. People glanced at us, giving me questioning looks. I realized how bad I must've looked; I didn't look like I'd been in much battle, and I had two Slytherins and an underaged girl with me.

" _No!"_ I gasp. I see the Weasleys clustered around two bodies. Remus and Tonks. They were holding hands, which made the situation even more sad.

"Lina!" exclaims Hermione, noticing me. She wraps me up into a tight hug.

Thalia was there too. She hugs me, "Is the baby out yet?" she demands.

My eyes twinkle. "A girl named Sophia _Lina_ Jackson. Let's all pray we get out of this shit alive."

"Agreed," she mutters, hugging me again. She says something about going to see Sophia before leaving the Great Hall.

But what really broke my heart was the way Sirius was staring at Remus as if the world stopped. I pry myself off of Hermione and Thalia and cautiously walk toward Sirius. He didn't notice me as I moved to stand beside him.

"Sirius?" I ask gently.

No response.

"Sirius?" I try again, placing an arm on his shoulder.

Still nothing.

" _Lina!"_ a voice hisses.

"Yes?" I ask, turning to Blaise.

"Draco and Anne have disappeared. And it's not like they left. One second they were there, and now they're not."

Someone taps me on the shoulder. It was a blonde girl, and she smiles at me brightly. It was Lilly…disguised so no one would suspect her as a Death Eater...

" _YOU,"_ I snarl, flames already dancing from my fingertips, my wand out for a _Crucio._ Blaise stands behind me, his face mutinous.

"You won't kill me," says Lilly/Brooke in a sweet voice. "You won't hurt any of us, my dear Alina! Because if you do, lover boy and Prior are gonna...meet an unfortunate end." She took out a mirror and waves her hand, and Anne and Draco were bound with shackles deep in the Forbidden Forest. Both struggling like hell to get free.

"See, the way to get _you_ out of the way is to target everyone you love, as you don't seem to care about danger in the slightest," simpers Lilly/Brooke. "To play on your worst fear. _Fear of loss,"_ she mocks.

My heart was racing.

"Submit to us, dear sister, and I'll let them live."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the chap! A lot happened here lol. And yes, Lina has potential to drive someone to insanity with a** _ **Crucio,**_ **which can actually be very dangerous. I was actually aiming for this to be a flaw of hers, with impulsiveness and all. One more, the EPIC FINALE, and then the Battle's over! ;) Hopefully I can update quicker!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	38. Pt 3:Going Down For Real (by floRida))

Pt3: Going Down for Real (by floRida;))

 **A/N: RARE SUPER SPECIAL TUESDAY UPDATE! Even tho it's been a month since i last updated lolol. I have the PSAT tomorrow and it doesn't count this year (but it does next) i always do like exceptional on the english portion and like shit on the math portion so like idk wish me luck. As for school i hate it but oh wellll. ALOT of shit went down and happened the past couple of weeks but i'm here now xD I'm pretty sure one person reads this story (ilY celia)**

 **ANYWAYS THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS ENDS IN THIS CHAPTER AHHHHHHH**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I take a shaky breath, before motioning to Blaise to get behind her. He does so, confused.

I'll...I'll submit to you, just please don't hurt Draco and my Anne," I plead to Brooke. Then I break into fake loud sobs.

She seemed pleased at my reaction. "Very good," she says somewhat smugly.

I continue sobbing before I nod over her shoulder, and Blaise stuns her from behind. "Honestly. She calls herself the Dark Lady," I scoff. I let it sink in for a moment that Draco and Anne were hostage and Brooke was responsible.

 _I should just kill her right now and save time._

Training my wand on her prone form, I think of the two deadly words, _Avada Kedavra._

" _You know the spell…"_ My father's enticing voice again.

I immediately leave the Great Hall. Blaise follows me out,

"Do you think they're going to...kill them?" asks Blaise. My heart was racing in fear. _How would I go on without both of them by my side?_ I merely hold out my arm. He takes it, and I Apparate us to the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 **Anne**

Anne screams with frustration as she banged her hands once more on the hard doors. It was pitch black and she couldn't see. She was scared beyond belief, and didn't even know what'd happened. At one moment she'd been standing with Lina and Draco, watching as everyone sobbed over Remus' and Tonks' bodies. Now there was none of that, only a hard surface, a feeling of isolation, and darkness. And she was wandless, too, so she couldn't use Alohamora. And where _were_ her weapons?

She let out a gasp of horror when green mist started seeping through. She didn't know exactly what that was, but she doubted it was a kind of perfume.

 _Poison._

" _GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_ she screams, banging her hands on the doors. "HELP! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Anne kept knocking. The poison kept spreading. Just as she was going to be forced to breathe it through her nostrils, the door flung open.

Anne let out a breath, taking in the actual air. " _Thals!"_ she took a deep breath again, "Someone...someone put me in here...I think they wanted me dead…"

Thalia hugs her tightly. "It's alright," she whispers soothingly, "You're safe now. I have to show you something," she adds, her electric-blue eyes having a foreign glint to them.

Anne's usually on-spot instincts started blaring. _Was this even the real Thalia?_

* * *

 **Lina**

" _Lina!"_

"They have to be here somewhere!" I insist.

"We've been looking in this forest for them for over twenty minutes," hisses Blaise. "I'm starting to think that bitch showed us a fake thing…"

"Well, this forest is huge. Perhaps we're not looking hard enough," I declare stubbornly and Blaise took a breath that clearly resembled frustration.

"We're literally in the smack-dab middle of this Forest," explains Blaise patiently. "Maybe it's a fake simulation, designed to trap you so they can do who-knows-what with you."

I scoff at Blaise, fixing him a haughty look. "I'd like to see them _try_ to hurt us, to be honest. I'm in perfect shape to _Kentucky-fry_ all of them. If they want a fight I'll give them one. But I'm _not_ leaving without Draco or Anne."

"Pity," rang a high, cold voice that sent shivers through my spine. "Because they aren't here."

Blaise and I turn around warily to find none other than Voldemort himself staring at us.

"Go behind that tree. Only come out if I'm in any apparent danger," I order Blaise through clenched teeth, and he didn't need any telling twice.

" _What do you want from me?"_ I demand of him once Blaise was hidden, my voice trembling. My wand was out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Yet," he adds.

"Where are Draco and Anne?" I breathe. "What do you want from me?"

"Not here," he repeats. "Still in the battlefield. That was a simulation shown by Brooklyn. I wanted to deliver a message to you in person."

I raise an eyebrow.

"One last chance, daughter," he says, "Or else I guarantee you a hundred percent you'll meet your end tonight."

I shrug, and give him a scathing smile, "I _can't_ wait to see Luke, Silena, and Lacy when I die. And _father,_ please pass on a message to my pathetic sister. If you go after my loved ones and kill them, it does _not_ put me off the radar. In fact, it only makes me _even more ruthless, bloodthirsty, and ready to kill._ So I leave you and her with one warning: hurt me, fine. Kill me? Fine. But hurt my loved ones...someone's dying tonight, and it's not me."

Voldemort's face twists into one of rage as he raises his wand at me, but I deflect him with flames. "I'm not afraid to use my demigod side here."

"You're not mine to end," he says, "But don't worry, you'll meet your end tonight. You'd better leave, I have a...rather special Guest I need to end coming soon."

"Harry will _never_ come to you to die," I snarl. "We'd all sooner die than hand Harry over to you."

Voldemort lets out a mirthless chuckle. "And that's what makes all of you so foolish. All this magical blood spilt. All for one person," he gives me a chilly look.

With that he disappears into dust, leaving me standing there alone in the dark forest, in the dead of night. "Uh, Blaise, it's safe, for now," I call, and he rises up from under the tree.

"I'm glad he didn't do anything to you," says Blaise. "I was worried for you."

I raise an eyebrow, "I've literally only talked to you four times before this Battle, and my friends and I've treated you like shit for the first couple years at Hogwarts just because you were in Slytherin. And in second year I acted like working on that project with you was the worst thing to ever happen to me," I chuckle, disappointed with my schoolgirl self.

"Yes, I do admit I'm still salty about all of that, but you're Draco's girl, and honestly I'm relieved because I was worried I'd have to be around Parkinson the rest of my life," he states bluntly.

I raise an eyebrow. "So you'd rather be around _me?_ Just to let you know...that's worse. Anyways, we'd better go back to the Battle and see if everyone's okay. The Death Eaters haven't come yet or else we'd be hearing battle noises but I want to know if Anne's safe and sound and oh! _Percabeth and baby Sophia!"_

We pause as we hear footsteps. I tense up, fingering my wand as the footsteps got louder. My eyes widen when I see it was one Harry Potter.

" _Harry!"_ I gasp.

"Lina," he says in surprise.

In one swift motion I make my way to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "What're you doing here?" I ask breathlessly, a feeling of dread consuming me.

"Oh, I was just taking a stroll. To get things off my mind," says Harry.

"So you're not turning yourself in?" I ask, "Because if you are…" my eyes flash dangerously.

"The real question is why are _you_ here?" he asks me.

"Long story. Let's just say I was tricked. What _matters_ is that you don't turn yourself to Voldemort!" I exclaim. "Promise me you won't," I demand.

"I was just taking a stroll," insists Harry.

"Oh, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest? While everyone's at Hogwarts? At _3am?"_ I hiss, "Ohh...you're gonna _die_ in the Forbidden Forest at 3am! Please, please, please come back to the castle with me," with that I break into sobs on his chest.

"Lina, easy, I'm not going to turn myself in," he promises.

"Ohh," I murmur under his embrace, "Good…so you'll come to Hogwarts with me?" I ask, my eyes wide and pleading.

"Um. You go on. I'll be there, I promise," says Harry.

"No," I say rudely. "I'm sorry Harry Potter, but that's just not enough for me. You have to swear on the _Styx."_

"Lina…"

"Do it," I command, glaring at him.

Harry begins, "I swear on the River Styx that I'm not going to turn myself into Voldemort…" he trails off, "Because I want to. I'm doing it to save all of you."

" _WHAT!"_ I shriek, but he Disapparates before I could even process what he'd said. I turn frantically to Blaise, "We have to find him. We have to find Harry! I don't know where he went…"

"I'm not saying Potter isn't important," says Blaise carefully, "But what about Draco? Even if it was a trick, he _did_ disappear along with Anne."

"Oh…" I groan, "Um, okay, so you go back and look for Draco while I stay here and go after Harry." I felt vaguely like my fifth year, where I was deciding my feelings for both of them. I feel like that, but this is worse. This is who to save in the war.

Blaise looks hesitant. " _Go!"_ I order.

Once I convince Harry that handing himself over isn't the answer, I can then go look for Draco and Anne. That's what I told myself.

And that's what I would regret for years on end in the future, and that's what the future scars will resemble.

* * *

 **Draco**

He quickly walks into the Great Hall. What'd happened to him just a few seconds ago had proven to be very weird. He was standing with Lina and Blaise, watching everyone grieve over Lupin and Tonks, and the next second later he was out in the courtyard.

It was clear that nobody liked him on either side, from the glares he was getting as he entered. Bar his mother, Lina, and Blaise. But Blaise wasn't even on a side.

"Granger!" he calls to her. She turns to him with a look of loathing on her face. "Have you seen Lina-flower anywhere?"

Her face softens to one of concern, "I don't know...she was there, and then I looked behind me to see if she was doing alright, but her and Zabini were gone."

Draco's eyes immediately widen with worry. Two of the people he cared about most… He trusted Blaise to stay out of trouble, but he didn't trust Lina to in the slightest.

"What does he want?" demands Weasley.

Granger sighs, "He wants to know where Lina is."

"Now that I think about it...where's _Harry?!"_ asks Weasley, his eyes widening.

* * *

 **Lina**

" _Harry!"_ I call, pushing through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. " _Harry!_ Please don't turn yourself in! Please don't!"

I see a green light, and let out a scream of horror. _Was that...Harry?_ I run as fast as I could to the green light, eventually Disapparating towards it.

I skid to a stop when I see Voldemort, Brooke, and his Death Eaters. "Too late sis," titters Brooke, motioning to Harry's prone body on the ground. Bellatrix giggles along with her.

"No...No... _No…"_ I sob. The link to winning the War. _Harry Potter._ My best friend. _Harry Potter._ Boyfriend of six months. _Harry Potter._ I couldn't save him in time. _Harry Potter._

"Do the honors, won't you?" says Voldemort softly, looking at me. "Go to his body and tell us if he's dead or not. I want you to look at his dead face and realize this is _all you."_ The Death Eaters cackle at that statement.

My body was shaking as I walk forward towards Harry's fallen body. "I...I shouldn't have let you Disapparate," I choke out, kneeling down to his body. I place my hand on top of his.

A squeeze. I gasp. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. "It's not your fault," he whispers.

I smile shakily, before looking up at the Death Eaters and turning my face back to a sad one,

"Harry Potter is dead."

Voldemort let out a yell of glee. "You see? Harry Potter is dead, and no man alive can threaten me now!" He turns to give me a look, indicating I was to go as well. "Watch! _Crucio!"_

"Stay still," I breathe, as Harry was hit. I could feel him trying his best not to react.

"And now," says Voldemort, "We go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. How _dearest Alina_ was too late. But who shall carry him? Ah!" he looks to Hagrid, who I'd just seen. "Pick up your little friend, Hagrid, and Alina shall come with us. _The Walk of Loss and Shame,"_ he mocks, earning more cackles from the Death Eaters.

Hagrid was sobbing as he picks up Harry. As the Death Eaters move, I walk next to Hagrid. "I...I jus' can' believe he's gone…" he sobs to me, "Oh, I kno' you and I, we did everything we coul'-"

"He's not dead," I whisper-hiss, interrupting his sobbing. "Voldemort didn't kill him, Harry faked it."

Hagrid's eyes widen. "He's alive?"

" _SHH!"_ I say sharply. "We just have to wait for the right time, so keep quiet about it and act sad and hopeless, or else he'll _actually_ try and kill Harry!"

Hagrid didn't say anything after that, besides a nod in my direction.

Brooke slides in next to me, "You know the _best_ way to kill someone, my dearest Alina?" she asks me, "To trick their loved one into looking for them _while_ you kill them. Be sure to keep that in mind," she smirks, before walking away from me.

A rush of fear waves through my body. _What did she mean? What…_

We reach the front doors of Hogwarts, and I knew now that I had to play my part. I had to show a genuine reaction to Harry's "death." I spot Draco, hiding my internal relief of seeing him safe and sound. I run to him and fling myself into his arms, sobbing.

" _HARRY!"_ I hear Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's horrified voices all molded into one. I couldn't look them in the eye, no, not yet.

"I know, love," whispers Draco, hugging me. "I know."

"I...I tried to stop him…" I sniffle.

"I know. You probably did everything you could," he soothes.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouts. I lean my head on Draco's chest, breathing in his cologne. "Don't you understand, deluded ones? It is over! Harry Potter is dead, and he is nothing more than a boy who relied on others to sacrifice for him!"

"He is more than you will _ever_ be!" I screech. Draco clenches his teeth and tightens his hand around my waist, in a warning 'don't get yourself killed' sort of way.

"Yeah! Lina's right, he beat you!" adds Ron, and everyone clamors in agreement.

Voldemort steps closer towards me, a cold and cruel smile on his face. Draco wraps his arm tighter around me, this time in a more protective way. "You know, this one isn't who you think she is. In reality, _she is my daughter._ She has always been my daughter, the one on the wrong side. You people have been worshipping my flesh and blood! What's so different about me?"

Everyone gasps, and I shrink into Draco.

"Explains a whole lot about Malfoy," someone mutters scathingly in my direction

"OH PLEASE!" says Ron, covering me. "Like that would _EVER_ be true! You're only saying that to tear her down! You people actually believe him?"

Voldemort raises his wand. "I swear on my magic. That. Alina. Is. Mine."

Nothing happens to him.

When everyone turns to give me disgusted looks, I raise my wand and spit out, "I swear on my magic that I'm on the side of the Order and want to see my worthless father dead! I have had to deal with it my entire fucking life that I'm this asshole's kid, and believe me...it isn't fun."

Then everyone starts murmuring apologies at me. Clearly that didn't have the effect my father wanted it to have. I smirk, before leaning back into Draco. He kisses my forehead.

"Potter was killed trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," says Voldemort, relish in his voice. "Killed while trying to save himself - "

Then Neville started to limp forward, charging for Voldemort. Voldemort disarmed him immediately, causing him to fall.

"And who might you be?" asks Voldemort. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix cackles. "It is the Longbottom boy, my Lord! The one who's been giving the Carrows trouble! The son of the Aurors remember?"

Voldemort nods, "But you're a Pureblood, aren't you my brave boy? We need your kind, Neville Longbottom. You'd make a very valuable Death Eater."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," snarls Neville. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

I let out a deafening roar of agreement, as does the entire crowd of survivors. "Very well," says Voldemort coldly, "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts, and on your own head...be it."

Neville was frozen, and Voldemort forced the Sorting Hat on his head and set it aflame. There were screams and gasps. I was about to act, but suddenly Neville was free, Grawp broke from his chains, and Harry was gone. Chaos ensues.

It suddenly comes back to me, and I search the crowd for a specific person. "Hey," I whisper softly to Draco.

"Love?"

"Have you seen Anne-Banana? _Anywhere?"_ I ask him. "Or Thalia?"

"Well Thalia's with Percy and Annabeth...but I'm not sure about Anne," he finally says.

I tear away from Draco and the crowd of survivors. " _Wait...Lina! Flower! You're not getting away from me, not this time!"_ I hear him chase after me.

"I need to find Anne," I say breathlessly when he caught up, "I'm so worried she's dead...Brooke showed me a simulation of you and Anne being tortured in the Forest. That's why I left, to save you and her. Then Brooke said something that vaguely sounded like she killed Anne while I was looking for the fake version of her in the Forest. Draco! I have to find my Anne!" I was hyperventilating.

"Okay love, we'll find her," he promises me.

"Where could she be?" I wonder, weaving through all the Battles going on, helping where needed. Draco follows me. I find myself rushing throughout the school, and I have an eerie remembrance of one of my past dreams.

 _I was searching for Anne._

 _Draco Malfoy was with me._

 _Seventeen year old Lina was searching in the battlefield…_

"No," I gasp. I rush towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest to find Anne's body exactly as it was in my dreams.

" _No._ Okay, this is another dream. I will wake up from this one. Draco pinch me!" I command, trying to blink away my tears. "I SAID PINCH ME!"

I break into sobs over Anne's body. _When could this have happened? HOW could this have happened? How could I have let this happen?_ I run my fingers over her cold, limp hand. I carefully turn her around to reveal her blank face.

"May you rest in Elysium," I say, my voice shaking, "And may _I_ slaughter every single Death Eater on this battlefield."

"Lina?" asks Draco cautiously, looking sadly down at the dead Anne. "Are you okay?"

My eyes have an insane glint to them, and my entire body burst into flames then and there. "Oh, I will be. I really, _really_ will be. I am going to find that chit, and kill her. Literally, painfully, kill her."

With that, I run back to the school before he could even process anything.

It was time. I was done. I was ready. I rush straight into the middle of the battle, not even caring if he was behind me or not. I literally just take down five Death Eaters with flames, causing people to gasp and Brooke to turn towards me.

" _Tell me,"_ I ask, my voice cold as steel, " _What did Anne say before you finished her off?"_

Thalia gasps and rushes forward. " _NO!_ She's _mine. BACK OFF!"_ I hiss at Hermione and Draco, who wanted to come to my aid.

"Are we really going to do this now?" asks Brooke, somewhat tiredly. "Well, good thing I've been saving up for you."

I charge for her, but she sends a blast of dark energy at me, sending me spiraling on the courtyard floor. The spectators gasp in horror, besides the Death Eaters who laughed.

I pull myself up and send flames in her direction, which she easily counteracted with dark energy, sending me to the ground again.

" _COME ON LINA!"_ yells Thalia. Yells of agreement from the survivors follow.

" _As if_ you'll be able to destroy me," she scoffs, "Besides...my Horcrux."

I laugh bitterly, pulling out her chalice. "Oh... _this old thing?"_ She tries to grab at it using her energy, but I dive down with it, crawling on the floor with it for dear life. I was bluffing, I had no clue how the hell I was going to keep her Horcrux from her, let alone how to destroy it. The people watching immediately moved.

I reach Draco's feet, " _Do the honors for me, won't you?"_ I whisper, hoping he'd heard me from above. I had a five percent chance he was gonna destroy it; after all it needed "real anger and hate at a person" to destroy it according to Dumbledore. I place the Horcrux at his feet, and just as Brooke lunges for it, he steps on it. Hard. And the Horcrux broke into pieces.

"Checkmate," I say, chuckling mirthlessly.

"Good luck finding my _Achilles,"_ she sneers, throwing a Killing Curse towards me, which I dodged. I take out my knife, and hit it so it brushes her head. She gasps.

" _Oops,"_ I say scathingly. "As I said, one comes out alive."

"Oh, I know," she says, pulling another blast of energy at me.

"Is dark energy really all you have?"

"Is your fire element really all _you_ have?"

" _STOP! I SAID SHE'S MINE!"_ I growl at the hesitantly watching survivors who were making moves to aid. I wave my wand viciously, " _Crucio!"_ She dodges it.

" _Too easy,"_ she simpers.

"How's this for too easy?" I snarl, conjuring up a fireball so big that the people had to step back a bit. A fireball so big that I nearly fainted twice from conjuring it. "Too big for your dark energy hmm? I can't put this one back, it's gotta go somewhere."

Her eyes widen slightly in fear as she conjures a ball of dark energy to counter me. We both hurl them at each other at the same time, and both of us were thrown back. Hard.

Then, it all happens slowly. From her angle, it looked like the fire diminished. She rises up to strike me again, only to get a face full of flames. And she was _not_ immune.

But it's not like I had the upper hand either. Her energy throws me back so hard that blood was pouring down my face, so I was face-first on the floor, so when I got up to strike her I tasted a pool of blood.

" _Aguamenti, Aguamenti!"_ she screams, trying to diminish them. It worked to some degree. I was lowkey hoping that fireball would've finished her off because I don't have the energy to make another one like that.

 _Think, Lina, think Lina, think Lina._

Where would an ideal Achilles spot be? It's gotta be somewhere unexpected. My thinking was interrupted by her sending another blast of energy, and I'm pretty sure I flickered out right there.

" _Lina-flower, hey," a familiar voice says. "I don't have much time with you, so I need to tell you something. Quickly."_

" _Luke?" I raise an eyebrow, "Am I dead? Because I bombed that battle..."_

" _No, of course not," he says quickly. "She can't be killed. Her body's immortal. That's why none of your fire or spells are hitting her...you on the other hand have a mortal body, so you're more susceptible. Remember five years back when I tried asking you to come on the run with me, and I told Brooke that I'd let her have a dip in the Styx if she got me in?"_

" _Yes," I say stiffly, "This whole immortality thing…"_

" _...Is on me, yes. I really, really hurt you. And I'll never forgive myself. I do, however, know where her Achilles spot is. It's the tip of her left toe. Something that can easily be put out of reach. You or any other opponent wouldn't think of a toe, would you?"_

" _The tip of her left toe?" I repeat, raising an eyebrow._

" _Do whatever it takes to get that left toe," he confirms. "I love you."_

I take a large gasp as I pull myself up off the concrete floor. I didn't seem to be out for long, as nobody was wondering if I was dead or not.

"Thought _that_ would get rid of me, did you?" I say smoothly, "I know where your Achilles is."

"You're bluffing," she scoffs, sending a nonverbal curse at me.

"I'd keep that right toe safe if I were you," I say, aiming a nonverbal curse back at her.

"Wrong," she smirks. We circle each other, shooting nonverbal spells at each other like crazy.

"Are you _sure_ it's not your right toe?" I ask her.

"I'd know my own Achilles spot," she scoffs. " _Yours,_ however. Everywhere."

"So, if I hit a Killing Curse at your right toe, nothing would happen?" I question curiously, as we were still shooting spells at each other.

"Try it if you want," she raises an eyebrow. " _Absolutely nothing."_

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ I say, pouring venom into the two words, aiming it for her right toe. Just as the curse was heading towards the right toe, I change direction of my wand so it was going for her left toe, and I send a quick fireball so she couldn't dodge the curse.

"I would like to thank Luke Castellan for saving my ass and ridding us of a potential Death Eater future," I say bluntly to the stunned and happy survivors. I turn to where Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters were, "By the way, I'm going to have _so_ much fun tainting your bloodline."

Then I hear a voice, " _Potter's done it! He's dead!"_

I smile softly, but it immediately falls when I realize Anne is dead, and it's all my fault.

* * *

 **A/N: WE ARE BASICALLY DONE WITH CANON CONTENT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (We have like a 100 word thing that involves canon content at the beginning of next chap but that's it). Next chap features a LOT of Lina angst, and that'll be the next two chaps i think. The chap after the next two chaps will be about eighth year and Auror training, the next two chaps after THAT is about (SURPRISE) and then we'll have the wedding, and then the EPILOGUE! So after this one, that's SEVEN CHAPS (or less) until ANA IS DONE!:3 I'll miss this sm**

 **Q: will there be a sequel?**

 **A: probably not, i have high school and all the sequels i've tried to write suck tbh. If one of you really feels like writing a sequel, PM me and I'll let you;)**

 **I hope you liked the chap!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	39. Trial Prep and Lina's Dark Secrets

Trials Prep and Lina's Dark Secrets

 **A/N: Some of your reviews made me cry, and I'm not saying this is a bad thing. I can't believe we're almost done AHH! I would like to stress something, though. PLEASE don't thank me for everything. It should be the other way around because** **you all keep me going with your reviews that make my day. Legit.**

 **The series itself will prob go on until winter break, as we still have some fillers before the epilogue and bc of high school we're not gonna get to the epilogue in one day, if you know what I mean xD Anyways we're in the adult life arc now, and I'm so excited! :3**

 **ALSO** **i'm thinking of maybe doing something to celebrate. Like maybe a q &a where you ask me anything about the series or (unlikely bc i'm an eyesore) an author face reveal where the cover is my face for 48 hours (strict time frame.) Or both! It's your choice! :3**

 **Note: This takes place right after the canon content.**

 **WARNING- over 6.3k. Do NOT read unless you have some serious time on your hands (or like, take breaks, idk)**

* * *

 **Lina**

" _Oh…"_

I sit cross-legged on the grass, next to Anne's fallen body. "Everyone is _celebrating,"_ I say bitterly, running my fingers over her cold hand. "I'm resisting the urge to _Avada_ the next person who gushes in joy. How's Elysium, love? Maybe you're still waiting at the Ferry because stupid Charon doesn't let people go unless they have money…" I take out five galleons and place them in Anne's small purse. "You probably want nothing to do with me," I say quietly. "After all...I did cause your death...because Anne, I'm a really stupid person who can't tell the difference between a simulation and reality. Sure, we won the war. But Anne-Banana, you were and always have been my _rock,_ and I don't know how I'm going to go on without you…I need a break from everything, I think. Maybe I'll travel. Maybe I'll go to Camp, I don't know…"

"And as for Draco...what the hell was I thinking? With the Battle and all...I can't be in a relationship right now, what the hell am I doing?" I sigh, running a hand through Anne's curls. "How _can_ I trust Draco Malfoy?"

I place a hand under Anne's body and slowly lift her up. I can't just leave her in the Forbidden Forest…

"I should've been more assertive when I said you couldn't stay for the Battle," I sniffle. "But I was so occupied with Percabeth, and baby Sophia...I'll never be able to be fully there for Sophia on her birthday, you know that? I'll always be distant at her parties. Because her birthday, love, is your deathday."

I reach the castle, gently placing Anne's body next to all the war veterans' bodies. I'd have to take her body with me to Camp for a proper funeral and shroud, it'd only be right. Voldemort and Brooke's bodies were in a deserted area away from all the people that died on the right side. I sneer at them, before opening the doors into the Great Hall. A wave of cheers sweep the hall as I enter. I just wanted to Avada them all to be honest.

I stop when I reach Percy and Annabeth. They were holding little Sophia, who was waving her little arms in the air and squealing with joy. _Can I be her?_

" _I've had enough trouble for a lifetime,"_ Harry had said earlier. More like _two_ lifetimes.

"She's a happy baby, isn't she?" I muse, sitting across from them.

"We're so sorry we couldn't come out to help in the war...and we're sorry about Anne," Annabeth says sadly.

"Anne is my fault," I say, "Not yours. Besides, if you'd tried to help us fight, you wouldn't have this happy, healthy baby to take care of."

Sophia waves her arms at me, squealing with joy. Annabeth laughs, "I think she wants you to hold her!"

I shake my head, "I wouldn't trust myself with a baby right now…"

"Anne is not your fault," Percy tells me sternly.

I swallow, ignoring him.

"Take Sophia," insists Annabeth, "Just holding her'll cheer you up." I let her hand Sophia over to me, and I cradle her in my arms.

"Anyways," I say, shifting Sophia, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do about Draco. I went too fast. He thinks we're dating. I don't want to date. I can't pretend to smile and be happy in a relationship with him without exploding. I just want a break. From _everyone._ I can't face Piper and tell her Anne's dead. I can't face _Harley_ and tell him Anne's dead. I can't face Leo after leaving right when he arrived. I can't face everyone at camp for leaving _period._ I can't face Harley and tell him I got Anne killed. I can't face everyone here for being part of the cause of the war. I can't face everyone here because I don't want to be famous for this shit. I'm about to have it all in both worlds and I don't want it," I wipe tears from my eyes, "I'm honestly considering getting a fake identity and disappearing off the map. And I killed a person. I tortured many others…"

"Yes, and they were all people who deserved to be killed and tortured," supplies Annabeth.

"Tell you what. Percy and I are moving to New Rome with Sophia as soon as we can, I'd say in about two week's time...besides the two weeks you can stay with us until you get on your feet, or forever, if you'd like," say Annabeth.

"We could even get you the fake identity, if you'd like," supplies Percy, winking at me.

"But on one condition," sighs Annabeth, "We tell the others you're safe, we don't let them continue to worry, but you don't have to actually see them."

"Allison Green," I say suddenly. "That's what I want my fake identity to be."

Annabeth's lips purses. She was the only one who knew where that came from. Allison AKA Ally was the first friend I'd ever made when I was like five. She was my neighbor but according to Robert I wasn't to have friends. I'd always pushed her into the deepest parts of my mind, never telling anyone.

Allison is the _real_ reason I ran away.

 _("Ally!"_ I exclaim excitedly, swinging open her door. " _Ally? Are you home?"_

 _Footsteps bound down the stairs, and she appears. "Sorry Lin! I was coloring something, wanna see?"_

 _I nod, and she takes me up to her room. Ally takes out her coloring book, showing me her perfectly colored in lion._

" _I love it!" I exclaim._

 _Ally nods, "Just like our game!"_

" _Let's go outside and play?" I ask her with pleading eyes._

 _Ally's face brightens. "YAY!"_

" _Do you need anything, girls?" Ally's mum asks kindly, but we dash past her, ignoring her. She chuckles and goes back to her newspaper. We giggle and chase each other outside, playing lion's den, when suddenly I hear a roar. And it wasn't Ally and I's fake roars._

" _Ally?" I ask, "Did you hear that? Ally? ALLY? ALLISON!" I look around for her, and find her on the ground, lying dead and motionless. I gasp in horror, sobbing hysterically._

" _No...Ally...how?" After examining and sniffling over her bloody body, I'd rushed into my own house to tell Robert the news on Ally. He just gave me a chilly look before returning right back to his television program,_

" _See? This is what happens when you try to make friends. You serve as a danger to them."_

 _Robert had gone to Ally's funeral with Ellie, saying explicitly I wasn't to go and 'ruin her dead body as I did her live one.' He'd also managed to convince Ally's mum that her death was on me._

 _Needless to say, I was five fucking years old and traumatized. And that's backstory storytime with Lina Quimby. I'd developed some theories on Ally's death, either a) it was a monster, or b) Robert killed her on purpose to hurt me. A was more likely especially with the real lion roar, but since I didn't know about demigods, I concluded B at the time._

 _After a similar death happened to Goldie, the family dog whom I adored, I considered the runaway. When I neared six and he actually started hurting me in ways other than the occasional verbal stab, I knew I had to leave.)_

"You're sure?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes."

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Thalia came over to us, but she directed the question at me.

"As well as Lina Quimby can do," I reply with a sigh.

"So...not that well?"

"If I had a textbook right now, I'd hit you with it."

"We were just discussing the future," says Annabeth. Just as she said that, Sophia let out an ear-piercing wail, Percy trying (and failing) to calm her down.

"Yeah, I wanna stay a newborn forever too, I feel you kid," I say dryly. "I...I never pictured myself living to be almost eighteen to be honest. Thought I was gonna get killed, one way and the other…now there's peace. I don't know what the hell to even do with peace?"

"Join the hunt. There's never peace," winks Thalia.

"I'm legit considering you right now, Thals," I say thoughtfully.

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"No," says Annabeth firmly. "Okay, think. What about Draco? I ran into him earlier, he's worried about you, he thinks you're avoiding him."

I purse my lips.

"Drop him like he's hot," Thalia suggests.

" _Thalia!"_ exclaims Annabeth.

"No," I say, "No Annabeth, she has a point. Sort of."

"I do?" asks Thalia hopefully.

" _THALIA!"_

"No. This is my decision," I tell Annabeth firmly. " _How_ can I possibly be in a relationship with someone, whom I barely trust, when I don't even know what the hell I'm going to do with myself? I'm not going to _drop him like he's hot,"_ here I give Percy and Thalia heated glares. "But I don't want to be anywhere near a relationship, so I think I'll just take Annabeth's offer and stay with them in New Rome for a while."

"We'll make it happen," promises Percy, nodding at me. Thalia squeezes my arm, and Hermione leans over from where she was with Ron to squeeze my shoulders.

"I'm really going to miss you," whispers Thalia.

* * *

 **Draco**

He already know that he was going to be a social pariah after this war. Nobody trusted him, and his mother, because they'd switched sides suddenly in the middle of the war. So the losing side hated him for turning against them, and the winning side hated him because they simply thought he was an asshole.

Lina was nowhere to be seen after the Battle. After she'd triumphed over Brooke he'd hugged her, and then she said she needed some time to herself and he hadn't seen her since. Well he'd seen her earlier with Potter, but then she pretended not to notice him. Not to mention the heated argument he'd had with his mum just a couple minutes ago:

" _You keep a nice hold on Lina," his mum had advised him, "She's going to turn out to be a respected and very famous veteran and most likely future Auror, and if she's with you, we won't have to worry about all the hate."_

" _Oh?" he had said coldly, "So whatever happened to 'being with her is dangerous?' Now that she's going to be beneficial to the Malfoy family, you're now all for us happening. She's not one of your political tools!"_

" _I know, I know," she'd said, "But she's a hundred-percent win-win. She makes you happy and she'll make our status better. We're going to be at the bottom, but we won't be soon enough."_

" _She's more than a status tool," said Draco through clenched teeth. "And she's just been through a damn war with the special added bonuses of being in hiding for nine months and losing someone who's like a sister to her."_

" _I know that," she'd sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…"_

" _Save it," he'd snarled, "If I went and told Lina that you're the one that made the relationship end in sixth year she'd kill you and we both know it."_

Now found him sitting at a corner table with Blaise, eyeing the celebrating crowd.

"We're never going to be accepted for a long time, aren't we?" Blaise's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Draco merely shakes his head.

"Daph's mother was right to pull her and Astoria out of Hogwarts in April. Antoinette knew shit was going to go down ever since your disappearance," mentions Blaise. "She wanted her family out of it."

"I've already heard talk from people about arresting everyone with Dark Marks on their arms," says Draco bluntly, "Clearly the very same 'war veterans' are going to turn into prejudiced bigots," he sneers.

"Cause and effect," replies Blaise. "Cause: they try to arrest you. Effect: Lina will tear them apart. Quite literally."

"Oh please," scoffs Draco, "Lina's been avoiding me ever since the Battle was over. She probably wants nothing to do with me."

"You say that now, but if those shits actually try to arrest you? She won't let that happen. Ever. Besides, what'd you mean she's avoiding you? You guys were great during the Battle?"

"She's probably just grieving. I should give her space," he replies, although that was honestly the last thing he wanted. After all this time separated she wanted _space?_ Although she did forgive him earlier than he thought she would. Too eerily soon. Maybe since the Battle's over the switch clicked in her like ' _wait? What the hell am I doing?'_

"She really did seem chill when I talked to her about you, I don't know what changed…I mean it's only been four hours since it was over? Maybe she just hasn't seen you yet?" asks Blaise.

"No, I tried talking to her earlier. She's purposefully ignoring me," sighs Draco.

"Maybe give her a couple days?" suggests Blaise. He looks over his shoulder at the other far end where Weasley and Granger plus Potter and Ginny Weasley respectively were comforting the other. Percy and Annabeth were tending to their baby and Lina looked to be having a serious discussion with Thalia.

"I honestly don't even know what's going to happen to us. Look around you, Zabini. We're not welcome here. Just look at the gap between us and the people. We could leave and no one would notice. Lina honestly deserves someone better, I hope she distances herself to be honest."

"I may be biased towards you here," says Blaise. "You've done a shitty thing to her in sixth year, but this time I think she's at fault. I mean, you literally went into hiding because they were torturing her. You took a Crucio for her. Twice. Then you fought in a Battle where everyone hated you, for who? Her. Then, when she wanted to charge into the heart of the Battle you literally just followed her into it. If she still doesn't trust you, then I don't know what else you could do. You've done enough. Now she needs to make a decision. It may take time, I mean she _is_ grieving and the rest of the Quartette and Thalia can and _will_ influence her, but in the end it'll be her choice."

Blaise's words on the love of his life repeated in his brain for the next week. Later in the day before everyone departed the school, Annabeth came up to him;

" _Lina asked me to tell you she needs to figure some things out, and she also said to tell you that she's really sorry for the way she treated you earlier today. She says it's not you, but it's her. As for me, I hope she does figure it out."_

* * *

 _May 18th, 1998_

* * *

 **Lina**

My recurring nightmare went like this;

I was chained to a target in the Archery room in Camp-Half-Blood. None of my fire powers, my knife skills, or my magic would get me out.

Then everyone would come and shoot me one by one. And unfortunately, I'd still live after each one.

 _Anne._ You were stupid, you got me killed.

 _Harley._ You got my best friend killed. Fuck you, Quimby.

 _Piper._ Not only did you leave without writing, but then killed our half-sister, and then you were too cowardly to come back to Camp and _tell_ us about Anne. Who even are you anymore?

 _Jason._ You pissed off my girlfriend, but _then_ you go and steal my sister from me too? Bitch.

 _Leo._ I just got here when you left...wow. You're _way_ different than you were on the Argo II. And not the good kind.

 _Hazel._ I was so, so worried about you...and you don't even come back!

 _Frank._ The hell, Lina?

 _Silena._ I can't believe I was _ever_ your friend in the live world.

 _Lacy._ Same with Silena.

 _Luke._ I shouldn't have saved you all those years ago. I should've let you die at six. It would've stopped a huge problem before it could even start. _You._

One. Arm. Scar. For. Every. Person.

A gentle voice interrupts my thoughts. "Lina, hey. Lina. Lina. You're doing it again. _LINA!"_

"Yes?" I croak. "Oh, I'm fine."

Hermione and Harry frown at me with concern, but drop it. There was some light and gaily conversation at the dinner table until Mr. Weasley heaves a deep sigh. "Trials start tomorrow," he says.

I raise an eyebrow from my seat, "Trials?" I ask coldly. When I spoke that word, all the conversation ceased. The room dropped forty degrees.

" _Arthur, please,"_ hisses Mrs. Weasley, placing seconds on Ron's plate.

"Yeah, the trials. For the convicted Death Eaters," says Mr. Weasley bluntly. "Kingsley's new Minister. Very strict on the rules. Anyone with a Dark Mark's going to be trialed, and unless you have good defense…" he shakes his head.

"You can't just arrest anyone with a Dark Mark," I glare.

"And why not?" counters Percy Weasley. "They're not safe to be in society. Whether it was _their choice_ or not."

" _Percy! Not in front of her!"_ hisses Mrs. Weasley. She studies me like a bottlerocket, as if I was going to explode on him at any moment.

At that moment, I knew. Everyone sitting at this table was Anti Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley was more worried about upsetting me than Draco's fate. Nobody else seemed to care all that much, except maybe Harry and Hermione who looked a little queasy at the thought of Draco being arrested. My eyes darken.

I take a breath and look at each Weasley in turn. "You lot make me sick," I say coldly, "Wanting someone who's not even eighteen yet to _rot_ in Azkaban just because you're scared of what he might do. It wasn't even his choice. I want everyone to be very, _very,_ honest with me."

I take a breath, before I start walking around the table, "I can tell when you're lying, so don't even try. Raise your hand if you think poor Lina Quimby is _blinded with love_ and that _Draco deserves it."_ There was some uncomfortable silence where no one dared did anything. "Be honest," I hiss.

Percy tentatively raises his hand. When everyone saw nothing happened to him, he was followed by Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley raises a firm hand, followed by Ron and Ginny. Then, _Sirius_ raises his hand too. Only Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Harry, and Hermione keep their hands firmly down. Everyone looks at me, as if wondering what I'd do to them.

I take a step back and scoff. "Wow. _Woooowwww._ You lot are just as bad as the Death Eaters."

"You can't compare us to -"

"Oh, I can," I cut Ron off, "I _really_ can. You can't just put an innocent boy in a prison!"

"He's not innocent!" protests Sirius, "He _literally_ dropped you like you were hot at the end of sixth year and hurt you!"

"He did that because he thought he was _keeping me safe_ from the war!" I protest.

"If you don't mind me asking…" trails off Ginny. "Then why'd you bail out on him after the Battle of Hogwarts?"

I purse my lips, realizing she _did_ get me there. "Because I don't want to face a _relationship_ prospect," I tell her, "But not wanting to be in a relationship with someone and not wanting that person in prison for life are _two completely different things._ For example, I don't want Harry to be put in prison but I don't want a relationship with him. If you'll excuse me," I mutter, before walking past them all and going up the steps.

I flop onto the bed in the room Hermione, Ginny, and I share, glaring angrily at the floor. _There has to be something I could do. There HAS to be._

I hear footsteps go up the steps, and I tense, crossing my arms. I sigh in relief when it was just Hermione. "Mione, I _have_ to do something," I say, my eyes lit up with fear as I clasp her shoulder tightly.

"I know," sighs Hermione, "And I _do_ have something to help you. Lina, you're allowed to testify for Draco at the trial and tell them all about how he switched sides to save you. But you _have_ to be logical about how you do it, you can't be emotional as you do it or they won't listen to you. I asked Bill when that specific trial was. It's the day after tomorrow."

" _Shit!_ I only have tomorrow to come up with something, please help me," I beg her, "Help me write the testification speech," tears roll down my eyes, "I...I was so horrid to Draco a week ago, I...I didn't think the Ministry would go this far...what if I fail? What if we don't get him out of the sentence and what if his last thoughts of me are me being pissed at him?"

Hermione hugs me, "Don't worry. We'll bail him. We _will_ figure this out."

* * *

 **Blaise**

He'd never pictured himself in this position, mostly because they'd never given him the time of day back at school, but here he was in a muggle cafe with Lina Quimby and Hermione Granger. They sat on the other side of the booth and clung to each other, which _certainly_ gave him a "you're not welcome" vibe. Hermione had sent him a letter last night explaining the situation, which he _already knew about._

Currently Hermione was wringing her hands nervously while Lina was sobbing into her cafe latte. He stares at her incredulously; _she_ was the reason Draco had been hating himself the past week. And wasn't it obvious something like this was going to happen _before_ yesterday? Apparently not to Lina. Or the supposed "know it all" Granger.

"Don't I _think_ I know we have to do something?" he snaps at Hermione, "I've known Draco for far longer than you famous lot have. We have a much better chance if I testify for him. Unfortunately, I'm not _respected_ enough, so we'll have to work with _Lina_ for now." The fact that he was going to rely on an emotional and grieving seventeen year old girl to get his best friend out of prison and not sniffle her way through the trial made him want to puke. He knew it wasn't her fault, but still. It scared him.

"Don't insult her," defends Hermione sharply, "I mean, _look at her!"_ Lina was still sobbing into her drink.

"I guarantee you I'm feeling much worse than her right now, I just know how to hide it," he drawls. "So," he turns to Lina, and she finally looks up from her drink, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. He takes a breath to calm himself and asks gently, "List some positive traits about Draco, and we'll work from there."

"Um…" she trails off, sipping her latte. "Sweet if you actually get to know him...brave when it _really_ comes down to it...and in the Manor…"

"Can we _not_ talk about the Manor?" interrupts Hermione. "Sorry, you know what I mean," she says apologetically.

Lina winces in sympathy, "Yeah, Mione, sorry." Blaise waits and lets them have their best friend moment, before trying to get their attention back to the fact that Draco could be arrested tomorrow. He had no idea what happened in that Manor, but knew Hermione seemed very shaken because of it.

"So, yeah...he did something good in the Manor and it _caused_ him to switch sides. Which is why I really don't get why they want him in trial?" frowns Lina, knitting her eyebrows.

"Because they're a bunch of fucking bigots who only care that he has a Dark Mark," he growls. "I mean, you should've seen the people who were glaring at him just because he was near you in the Battle." He takes another breath, before asking her, "So when we start with the testification speech, we should start with how you thought of him from the beginning to the end. So...do I dare ask you this question? How did you think of Draco in your early years at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, he was annoying, a git, a bully, a jerk, a prat, an asshole, a - "

"We get it," Blaise interrupts her. "So when did your thought process of Draco begin to change? Exact year, place, and time."

"Um…" she says thoughtfully. "I think end of fifth year. He started becoming more, er...humble? I don't know, but I started seeing him in a new light because I saw how his family pressured him. He saved me from a Crucio in the Department of Mysteries," she supplies.

Blaise nods, "We can use that. But we also have to consider the main leverage the Wizenagemot will use against Lina in trial."

"That she was his past lover and is too blinded by that," supplies Hermione.

Blaise looks directly into Lina's eyes, "Is there _any way_ you can convince Potter to come to the trial with you? Even if you're doing all the talking, it'll send a message to the Wizenagemot that people other than his exes believe he's a good person," when she seemed very hesitant, he spoke the true and ultimatum words,

"Draco's fate may depend on it."

She purses her lips and nods. "I'll - I'll try and see. I mean, it'll be easier than getting Ron to."

Hermione nods and turns over to Lina comfortingly, "Yeah, he'll do it. He might not like Malfoy but he wouldn't want to see you miserable."

Blaise nods, "And, Granger, you should be going with her too. And I'll obviously be going too. So, anyways, the three of us still have much preparation to make before the trial tomorrow at 5am -"

"Excuse me, 5 _what?"_ asks Lina. "That means 3:50 to make myself look good for the trial and to find the room…maybe I should go for black eyeliner, to make myself seem more intimidating..."

"Why is it _so_ early?" asks Hermione.

"Why do _you_ think it's so early?" counters Blaise. When they stare at him blankly, he sighs exasperatedly, "To prevent defendants like you from coming, of course. And I wouldn't put on too much mascara if I were you, it'll all fall off when you cry at the trial," he mentions the blunt truth, and Lina gasps in offense.

"Could I get you three anything else?" a waiter interrupts their discussion politely. He raises an eyebrow at Lina.

"We're trying to save an innocent guy here, so no," says Blaise flatly.

"Who I have a thing for," adds Lina coldly.

"Don't be rude, he means we're good," smiles Hermione. The waiter smiles back and leaves them alone. He winks at Lina, who was about to put up a certain finger before Hermione smiles at the waiter and forcibly grabs Lina's hand and slams it down on the table before she could put the finger up, wincing slightly when she saw a burn mark on her own hand.

" _Lina!_ Don't burn me!" hisses Hermione, looking at her with shock and surprise.

"He was hitting on me," hisses Lina back.

"Still. The _finger?_ In a _public place?_ I mean you should know better," defends Hermione.

" _I mean you should know better,"_ mocks Lina. Then they start bickering heatedly, which exasperated Blaise to no end. He was going to get absolutely nowhere with these two.

"One thing," he interrupts, turning to Lina. "I know you hate her, _but -"_

"Let me guess, his mother?" she asks coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"It'd mean a lot to Draco if you defend her as well," says Blaise, hesitantly.

Lina took a breath, "Fine. For Draco. So we still need to figure out exactly _how_ we're going to be defending them," she says, and Hermione nods along with her.

"I've an idea," says Blaise. When the girls were listening to him attentively, he takes a breath. "Play the desperate card. We all will. The Wizarding World wouldn't _dare_ anger three members of the Golden Quartette. One, maybe. Three? No one would even try. So Lina, you're going to wear all black like you're going to a funeral and describe your entire history with Draco but be sure to milk it for all its worth and add a sob here and there. From the very first time you met him to now, include how you first thought of him and when things started to change. Milk for all its worth all the times he saved you. Granger you're going to say something about how you "can't see your best friend like this" or some crap like that, and be sure to look distressed, and wear...all white to counter her. Studies show opposite colors are aesthetically pleasing...and if you manage to get Potter to align with you two - please do so - uh, I don't care the outfit but have him say just a sentence about how he supports Lina in this because he actually defeated You-Know-Who and his opinion triumphs both of yours' combined."

"What about his mother?" asks Hermione, "Lina and I know nothing about her."

"She's a manipulative bitch and I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that gave Draco the idea of ending the relationship," snarls Lina in hatred. She nearly burned her drink and Hermione looks at her in shock. Blaise also looked at her in shock; he didn't think she'd be able to infer it but from the looks of her she definitely did.

"We still have to defend her," says Blaise very gently; he didn't want to go the same way as the drink. "Anyways, for her I'd say that a) she doesn't even have the Dark Mark b) her and Lucius were an arranged marriage and c) she created a safehouse for her and her son in case they had to switch sides."

The girls eye each other before nodding.

Lina sighs deeply. "Do I dare ask this question? Where is Draco and can I see him tonight?"

"Draco and his mother are at my place. My mother hasn't been home for days," says Blaise coldly, remembering suddenly that she was the reason Draco hated himself now. He felt anger rise up in him that the reason that he spent nights comforting his friend was sitting right across from him. "I'll take you only because you might give him hope, but I don't know if he wants to see you. You really fucked him up after the battle, Quimby. Daphne's also visiting and I _guarantee_ you that she's gonna hate your guts."

Lina looks regretful, and Hermione rubs her shoulder. "Oh," she says sadly, "Well, take me anyways."

"Follow me," he says curtly. He leaves the cafe, and he makes sure he can hear the girls' footsteps behind him before he walks any further. He leads them to an abandoned alley where no muggles were. "Grab my arms," he orders. They grab his arms, and he Disapparates with them.

* * *

 **Draco**

"You okay?" asks Daphne, sitting besides him on the couch.

"Fine," he says absentmindedly. Blaise had left the house a couple hours ago, saying he had some "insufferable people to meet."

He was worried sick for this trial. No sane person would want to spend life in Azkaban. Lina was done with him, a life in prison...boy had his life gone down to shit. He didn't even think the Ministry would actually go through with the trials, but they did.

The door opens, and Blaise was back. "Mrs. Malfoy, can I speak to you a moment?" he asks. His mother rose up, and Blaise and her speak in hushed tones. Draco and Daphne exchange bewildered looks.

"Blaise?" asks Daphne, "What're you doing?"

Blaise merely walks over to her, "When I let these two in, you have to promise me you'll stay calm. You're going to want to hurt them, as we all do. But remain calm. And Draco...well, you'll see who they are in a moment." He goes for the door and opens it.

There stood Lina and Granger, clinging to each other with nervous looks, and overall looking like they were thoroughly unwelcome.

"These two apparently just heard about the trial yesterday," explains Blaise, motioning for them to come in. Daphne's glare towards Lina was so mutinous that she had the other girl cowering behind Granger. And what it took to get _Lina_ to cower was a really scary glare. Even Blaise and Granger were a bit put off at the glare, and it wasn't for them. Draco noticed.

"Lay off her," he orders gently. She does so hesitantly, and Lina sends him a small smile. She and Granger take a seat gingerly on the opposite couch, still clinging to each other like lifelines.

"So, we did hear about the trial yesterday," says Lina, her voice controlled. "And I for one was absolutely horrified, neither of us actually expected Kingsley to go this far. I'm staying with the Weasleys until next month when I go to New Rome, and I flew into an absolute rage when I realized that most of them supported Kingsley in this trial and they think Draco and his mother deserve Azkaban."

Blaise and Daphne growl with anger at that statement.

Hermione nods, "I for one was horrified as well, especially when my boyfriend also agreed with this. Many of them thought Lina ridiculous for getting so upset. "She'll get over it," they said. A poor girl in love. No! This is just barbaric!" she exclaims. "I was the one who contacted Blaise, as Lina was completely distraught."

"This says a lot about the 'new Light side,'" adds Lina. "I'm not sure if I want any part of it."

"Finally. Now you Quartette are starting to make sense," observes Daphne. "Well, half of you at least."

"We came here because we wanted to let you guys know that we _will_ be at the trial. These sick people actually like us," chuckles Lina bitterly. "I'm afraid to say that the people I'm staying with are sick people as well. I hope you all can look past my bitchiness at the Battle and see me as someone here to help."

"We don't want anyone spending a lifetime in Azkaban unless they absolutely deserve it," adds Hermione. "And I guess that's Lina and I's say."

"It took guts for you two to come here," decides Blaise. "And it's going to take you two even more guts to speak tomorrow. But first, I think Draco should have a one-on-one with Lina to clear some things up," Blaise gives Lina a "don't even argue" look. She took a deep breath.

Draco's eyes lock with Lina's. He still had no idea how she felt about him in general. Well, he knew how she felt about him going to prison, but not about _him._ His feelings for her never went away, and having her sit fifteen feet away from him wasn't helping.

The other four leave the room, leaving him and Lina alone. She sighs, pulling back some of her hair.

"Lina, how do you feel about me?" he asks her abruptly, startling her. "You know how I feel. Now it's you."

"Confused," she says, taking a breath. "I know how I feel about you. I love you, I really do, but - I personally don't feel ready for a relationship in general. Believe me, if I was forced into one, it'd be with you...but with the war and all...I just wanted some time off. I feared you'd stop me from having that time," she took a breath, "So I just did the asshole thing and ignored you. So what I'm trying to say is...I love you but I also want space temporarily? But I don't want you to ever think I'd want you to spend a lifetime in that horrid prison... _ever."_

"But...but why would you want time off? Isn't a post-war time supposed to be when people grieve together? Rely on each other. Or did you just want to do all your grieving alone because _you can't_ stand to rely on other people?"

" _Excuse me?"_ she snarls. "How _dare_ you slick git! There is nothing wrong with wanting to grieve alone! Listen, I killed a woman, then caused someone else to be killed! I want some time alone. I don't want to be in society right now, so Leave. Me. Be."

He couldn't let her do this to herself, so he continued battling with her. "None of this is your fault," he hisses at her, "Get that into your damn head, Lina."

"Get into your damn head that you can't help me," she hisses back. He peers at her long jacket sleeve - it was like 80 degrees today - noticing something red.

"Lina?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Is your arm alright?" he asks her.

"It's fine," she replies stiffly, placing a defensive hand on top of it, which only heightened his suspicions of what she'd been doing to it.

"Can I just see it? I can't help worrying," he says.

"No," she snaps. "My arm's none of your fucking buisness!"

"Don't make me do it," threatens Draco sternly.

"Do what?"

" _Accio Lina's jacket,"_ he hisses. Lina gasps in horror and shock, trying to cover as much of her bare arm as she could with her purse. He gapes at the scars on her arm.

She screeches in fury, basically doing a complete 180 from the calm and collected version of herself that he'd seen a just a moment ago; "You don't understand! You'll never understand me! Give it back! Give it back! _Accio jacket!"_ The jacket zooms back to her and she quickly puts it on, but the damage was already seen.

Draco stares at her in disbelief and concern, and she was snarling and glaring over at him like he'd just killed her puppy.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was the chap. That ending thOOOO. Okay. Are you done with the angst Ana? !**

 **The trial prep took longer than I thought it would. Next chap will be a serious Dralina talk, the trials, and New Rome filler. Then we'll push forward into eighth year!;)**

 **I hope you liked the chap!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	40. The Trial of Draco Malfoy

The Trial of Draco Malfoy

 **A/N: DUDES I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING MY QL AND Y'ALL HAVE MADE ME A DAY LATE SO NOW I HAVE TO FINISH QL AND DO MY HW TOMORROW and it's not like I did anything on Friday bc I rewatched friends throughout the day and was totally wasted throughout the night lol but TYSM I HATE ALL OF YOU**

 **ANYWAYS I'M JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN ANYTHING it has been a pleasure writing this chap and i am so proud of it. I can't wait for y'all to read it. I'm so behind bc the trial took longer than i thought and im no longer on schedule to finish this by the end of 2k17 oopsies. next chap will be a filler and I think the chap after will start Auror training. I think ill take out the plot device I had planned for later bc dralina has suffered enough**

 **I usually give a life update so this one will be in two words: just no.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!':)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I take heavy breaths, glowering at Draco. ' _He exposed me,'_ was the recurring angry thought going through my head. I really wish Hermione or Blaise or someone would come in at this moment,

"Forcibly removing my jacket was uncalled for," I finally say coldly, rubbing my arm in defense.

He ignores my comment. "How long?" he asks me sternly. I glare down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It's none of your concern," I hiss back. _Since post-war._

"Lina," he warns me, "How _long?"_

"Like you could do anything to me if I don't tell you," I retort coolly. "Which one of us has the Azkaban trial and which one of us has the power to save the other one's ass? Right now _I_ have the upper hand, and therefore you have absolutely no control over me."

"Okay, you know what…"

Blaise pokes his head in the room, "How's it go-"

" _GET OUT!"_ we both snarl.

"Okay, you're still in the fighting phase," he mutters, leaving the room.

"You can't just expose me like this!" I yell as soon as Blaise is gone. My eye twitches in anger at the Extendable Ear that was making its way down from the staircase; if there's one thing I don't need, it's _Hermione_ knowing about this. I yell towards the steps, " _IF YOU PEOPLE DO NOT REMOVE THE DAMN EAR I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! EVEN YOU, HERMIONE!"_ I hiss. The Ear was gone immediately.

"As I was saying," I tell him, "You have absolutely no control over me."

"You're right," he finally says. His voice was cold. "I do have no control over you. I can't decide what you do to yourself. You've been so fucking elusive since after the war, staying in many different places. First, in the Leaky Cauldron, a final night with Thalia. Then, the Burrow. In a month, New Rome. I know you'll stay somewhere else too. You flitter around from friend group to friend group, sucking up their support beams before moving on to the next group. I feel like you're never going to stay in one place. And I know you're doing it on purpose, flower, and because of this, nobody can decide what you do to yourself, but you."

"I'm not moving to New Rome in a month," I say, coolly. "I'm moving in _seven days._ Well first I'm going to Bulgaria for a couple of days for Klaus and Emmeline's wedding…"

"Seven...exactly my point," he says, recovering himself.

I laugh softly but dryly. "Oh, git. What the fuck are you playing at? Want me under your watch 24/7? Is that it? Because it ain't happening."

"That's not what I'm saying at all," he hisses at me.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" my voice demands as it rises.

"All I'm saying is, let other people help you sometimes. Or is that _too much_ for you?" he raises an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is, stay the hell out of my business. Or is _that_ too much for you?" I growl.

"Actually yes," he says, "It _is_ too much for me."

"And it's too much of me," I reply coldly. "When I said my arm was fine, you should've left it. Not decided to _accio_ my jacket off of me!"

"Clearly it wasn't fine," he protests.

"Alright. I'll say it," I say bitterly, "I'm a bloody coward. I'm too scared to go to Camp Half-Blood because of people there blaming me for everything, I _was_ going to keep this secret forever until you decided to be a jerk and reveal it, _and_ I was just going to travel from place to place for eternity and I was and am still considering Thalia's hunter invite. Now can you _please_ leave me the hell alone so I can go back to the Burrow and prepare for your trial? Then you'll _never have to see me_ again," I take a breath.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but just looks at me. "List everything that you blame yourself for," he finally says.

"Anne's death, leaving everyone at Camp, killing somebody, letting people suffer at Hogwarts while I was Horcrux-hunting, the previous wars...I could go on and on, but Draco, I _really_ wish. Is there any way for you to move on from me?" I ask him softly.

"No," he says, "I don't care if it takes me a century. One day I'll get you to believe that none of this is your fault, and I will _never_ give up on you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Later that night when I was back in the Burrow, I skip over to the doorway that led to Harry and Ron's room. Luckily, Ron wasn't currently in the room and it was just Harry reading a _Prophet_ magazine.

"Lina," he greets me warmly, closing up his magazine. "Did the talk with Zabini go well?"

"Better than well," I say breathlessly. "Anyways, I've created a short little presentation on why you should come with us to Draco's trial."

"No need. I'll go with you," he says simply, "What time does it start?"

I shift uncomfortably. "5am…"

"What the _hell?_ Sometimes it takes me until 5am to even get some sleep!" he exclaims. I give him a pointed look. "Okay...it's okay...I'll still go with you."

"If any of the 'Anti Malfoy' people try and stop us, I'm showing no mercy with my hexing. This is a _life_ situation. I'm going to do everything in my power to bail Draco tomorrow and I'm not afraid to be low," I tell him bluntly, "I'm sorry, but this includes Ron and Ginny. I don't care if I have to Stupefy _Mrs. Weasley_ down the stairs. If it gets Draco free it is worth it."

Harry's face goes pale. "I understand, Lina."

Ron suddenly enters the room, and I bristle. "What're you doing here?" I ask coldly.

"I live here, Lina. This is my room," he says, confused.

"Right," I say, "Sorry. _I'll_ leave." I turn on my heel and leave Harry and Ron's shared room.

"What _was_ that?" I hear Ron mutter.

"It's nothing, I'll talk to her," mutters Harry, as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. "Whatever happened to _acting like everything's normal?"_ he hisses at me.

"I'm sorry, I snapped! I can't stand people who want Draco in prison right now!" I hiss back at him.

"Okay. Just hold steady and keep your cool for the next couple of hours, alright? We _will_ get him out," he assures.

"Hey guys," a bright voice interrupts. It was Ginny, and she looks between us in confusion.

"Hey, Gin. Lina and I were just finishing up," he gives me a pointed look before kissing her forehead.

"Right," I say coolly, "I know how much Ginny means to you, so maybe get that and understand how important this trial is to _me."_

With that I turn on my heel and start going back to my own shared room. "Lina wait," calls Ginny hesitantly, and I turn back to her just as hesitantly, my eyes narrowed. She squeezes Harry's hand, "It would devastate me if Harry were in Malfoy's position and I were in yours. I'm really sorry for the way I acted at dinner yesterday. I don't want you to see me as an enemy in this any longer and if there's anything I can do to help you get him out, please let me know."

I give her an even nod, "Thank you."

* * *

 _MAY 20, 1998- THE TRIAL._

* * *

" _Hermione! WAKE UP! WE ARE LATE!"_ I hiss frantically, shaking her hard. I'd waken up at 3:30, showered, and prayed. Now time to wake up everyone else. I'd gotten exactly one and a half hours of sleep, but I really didn't care. I wasn't groggy at all; I was wide awake.

" _Lina, it's 4am!"_

"It's at 5!" I snarl.

"Oh right! I'm up, Lina, I promise you. We're going to get him free," promises Hermione. She narrows her eyes, "How come you woke me up before Harry?"

"I figured I'd give him until 4:20, since he gets ready really quickly," I say breathlessly.

" _Lina?"_ asks Ginny groggily, pulling herself up.

"The trial's at 5am!" I hiss at her, "You should go back to sleep," I add, adding some quick concealer to cover the fact that I got one and a half hours sleep.

"No!" she exclaims, "I have to help you! Distract the family…"

"Who the _fuck_ is up at 4am?" I demand her, fishing through my makeup.

"Sometimes Percy paces the kitchen and thinks about the war," explains Ginny, "And so does Sirius."

" _What the fuck?_ Yeah, yeah, go get them out! They can pace in their own damn rooms!" I exclaim at her hurriedly, and Ginny pulls on her nightdress and goes down the steps. I fish through my outfits to find a black blazer and some black jeans, completing it with a black blouse.

"Do you think this works as a white outfit?" Hermione asks me. She shows me a white blazer and a white blouse, with some white leggings.

"Yeah, sure. Put it on and I'll help with makeup," I reply hurriedly.

"Why do _I_ need makeup?" she asks indignantly.

"Because if I wear makeup and you don't we won't look appealing to the judges!" I hiss at her.

"LINA! They care about what we have to _say_ not what we _wear!"_ she hisses indignantly.

"I've gotten them out," says Ginny brightly.

"Ginny!" I hiss, "Wouldn't it look wrong if I wore makeup and Hermione didn't?"

"Of course," nods Ginny, "It's all about the physical appeal. Why else did I manage to date all those guys before Harry?"

"See!" I exclaim, applying some mascara, "Everything _must_ go perfect this morning!"

"I'm going to go shower, not that you're going to be any less unbearable when I get back," mutters Hermione, leaving.

I apply some more mascara and eyeliner. "I'm just so nervous, you know?" I sigh to Ginny.

"I understand," she says, getting back under her covers and watching me. "It'll all be over soon."

"I hope so," I mutter. "Ginny, you're good at seeing Harry in bed, go wake him up and tell him to be ready and downstairs by 4:40," I order, and she gives me an indignant look before leaving.

Ten minutes later, Hermione comes back dressed. I was finally done with my half-hour makeup design, and I go over to her.

"Fine," she mutters, "But not too intricate."

I nod, giving her a simple design. When we were done, it was 4:39. "Ginny," I call, nearly waking up the half-asleep girl. "Check if the coast is clear," I order. " _Please,"_ I add, realizing I was harsh to her all morning. She goes down the stairs.

"Coast is clear besides Harry," she replies.

"Sorry if I seemed such a bitch. Get some sleep," I add to her warmly.

Ginny nods, "It's fine. I'll cover you guys at breakfast later. Also please tell me how it goes!"

"I'll either come back really happy or sobbing into my pillow," I tell her. She was already knocked out asleep when Hermione and I tiptoe down the steps, where Harry was waiting for us with three pieces of toast. We accept them in thanks.

"Let's go," I say, taking a breath. "Here goes nothing."

We Disapparate over to the Ministry of Magic visitor's entrance, where an extremely nervous Blaise and Daphne were waiting for us.

"Ready?" asks Blaise taking a breath.

"His fate depends on _me,"_ I reply crisply. "We could wait until I'm using a cane, I will _never_ be ready."

"Names and business?" the woman's voice asks once we were in the telephone booth.

"Lina Quimby, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, and we're here to save somebody from a terrible fate," I say emphatically.

Then the woman said some shit about wand checking and gave us our badges, which we immediately threw out. We'd look like idiots wearing that into the trials…

"Alright, where is it?" I ask impatiently, smoothing out my hair and checking out my watch which read _4:55,_ and eyeing my carefully prepared notecards and speech.

"Basement," replies Blaise. We ignore the stares, besides: _who the hell is even here at 4am. Graveyard shift perhaps?_ So the five of us ride the elevator, with a woman that was staring at us in awe.

"Oh my god! You're _Harry Potter._ And _Lina Quimby and Hermione Granger._ Can you sign my paper?!"

"We have somewhere to be," says Blaise rudely. "I'm sure they'll sign an autograph at another time."

"He's right, we do have somewhere important to be," I add absentmindedly in a haughty tone, looking through my speech once more.

Much to our chagrin, Harry and Hermione sign it, and we had to deal with a squealing woman while I was trying to figure out how the fuck to save Draco. The woman looks at me hopefully,

"Keep walking," I say coldly, "And I _can't_ believe you two signed!" I hiss at Harry and Hermione as we exited the elevator.

"It made her happy," he protests.

"I don't give a shit about her feelings. She's not my concern," I reply rudely.

"We can't just hate everyone for admiring what we do," protests Hermione.

"Watch me," I say slowly, enunciating each syllable. "Watch me hate every _single_ mindless fan and bigot who wants innocent people in prison. Watch nobody get any autograph from me, and watch me _crush_ everyone who says they wish they were me."

"I love this version of Lina," observes Daphne. We merge left, and then another right until we halt at a black door.

"Is this the place?" asks Hermione softly, cutting the tension off. I take a breath, smoothing down my blazer and looking into my compact mirror.

"Appearance isn't going to help us now," says Blaise, an inch of trepidation in his voice.

I roll my eyes, before taking a breath and opening the doors. All the chatter seems to go to a standstill when I enter the room, along with everyone else with me.

' _Keep a stone cold appearance,'_ Blaise's voice from yesterday rings in my head. I do just that as I enter the room. I knew that Harry and Hermione were flanking my sides from behind me. I take a glance at where Draco was; in the middle of the room. I give him a nod.

The Wizenagemot stares at me in shock as I continue walking inside the room. I wanted to get a camera to just take a picture of Kingsley's horrified face.

"Hello, Kingsley," I say evenly, trying to save the venom for later.

"Lina," he replies with the same even tone. "What...I mean, it's shocking to see you out and about at this hour, what're you doing here?"

Daphne snarls at him.

"You're smart enough that you're Minister," I ask him, allowing a little bit of built up venom. "You and I _both_ know why we're all _out and about_ at this hour. We want to testify against Draco, because he is a _terrible_ person who deserves to get kissed. And not by me. By the _Dementors."_

Kingsley studies me, before coming to the realization that I was using sarcasm. "Very well," he says, his voice strained. "I'll allow you to make a statement for defense after the trial."

"Lovely," I say, my voice still venom filled, as I dug my fingernails into Blaise and Daphne's arms to prevent them from going at the Minister.

"And Harry and Hermione. I'm assuming you're with her because you agree with her views?"

"Yes, of course," says Hermione emphatically, putting a hand on my shoulders. Harry nods in agreement.

We take a seat at the front of the stands, and I turn angrily towards Daphne and Blaise, "What the _hell?_ You almost ruined everything! I know Kingsley's been a bigot since the war ended, but we can't _attack_ him!"

"You should've heard him," huffs Daphne. "He was literally implying he wanted this trial to end in a conviction."

" _I'm not an idiot,_ I know exactly what Kingsley's doing!" I exclaim heatedly, "Listen, we want to win this trial, then we have to be as subtle as a Slytherin! We have to think our way through this!"

"Excuse me," asks Hermione, interrupting. "You just said we have to be subtle. _Who the hell are you and what have you done with Lina?"_

"Not the time," I hiss through clenched teeth. Just as I said that, Kingsley begins to start the trial, listing Draco's crimes out loud.

"Be mature," I warn.

"- accused of taking the Dark Mark -"

" _Accused of taking the Dark Mark,"_ I mock, going against my own advice. Hermione gives me a look.

"- of willingly taking part in an attack on Hogwarts School in his sixth year -"

" _Of willingly taking part in an attack on Hogwarts School in his sixth year,"_ Blaise, Daphne, and I all mock, staring at him with hatred.

" _Of accompanying Death Eaters on multiple missions-"_

" _Of accompanying Death Eaters on multiple missions,"_ we mock again.

" _And of using Dark Magic to get Lina Quimby to be loyal to him-"_

Daphne and Blaise hiss in anger.

"That is _it,"_ I snarl, "I'm done being calm. He is dying this morning! As of today, there'll be no Minister!" I rise up out of my seat, Hermione desperately pulling me back.

"Lina, you're only going to prove him _right_ if you attack him!" hisses Hermione, " _Wait._ Use the advice you gave Blaise and Daphne earlier. Subtle? Remember?"

Harry nods, "if you get him now we're losing for sure. Wait until later, and _crush_ him."

I nod slowly, taking deep breaths. We wait until he's done, and when he was, I clear my throat. "You've defamed him enough. My turn," I say coldly.

"Very well. See if you can convince us that a Death Eater's innocent," he says evenly, waving me up to the stands.

"Good luck," whispers Hermione, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Crush him," adds Blaise.

"Make Minister _stew,"_ adds Daphne.

I clear my throat, and followed Daphne's advice from last night. ' _Veritaserum. The bigots will be FORCED to believe you.'_

"Before I speak for Draco, I would like someone to administer me some Veritaserum. Anyone in this trial room can ask me a question about Draco Malfoy, and I will respond honestly."

Everyone was shocked at my request. "What?" I ask them, "Afraid you're going to be proved wrong?"

When the drink was handed to me, I gulp it, shivering after I did. I felt my face go slack.

"Full name?"

"Alina Ruby Quimby."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Did Draco Malfoy use Dark Magic to get you to fall for him?"

"No."

" _When_ did you fall for him?"

"Sixth year. I could rant about that year for ages."

"Give us a summary of what happened in sixth year?"

"The bastards made him complete an impossible mission, with his mother's and my life at stake."

"Did he take the Dark Mark willingly?"

"He didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, my dear."

"Not when it means your family will die."

"Did he use you?"

" _Never."_

"How Dark would you say he is?"

"I'm far Darker."

"What would you do if you weren't to win this trial?"

My eyes flash. "You don't want to know."

"Was Lucius Malfoy innocent?"

"No."

"Was Narcissa Malfoy innocent?"

"Yes."

"Was Draco Malfoy innocent?"

"Yes."

"Does Harry Potter really support Draco Malfoy in this trial or is he only doing it for you?"

"He really supports him."

"Are you still in love?"

"I don't know."

"Very well," a glass of water was handed to me, and I gulp it, feeling the effects of the serum go away. It made me forget what I even said under it.

"You said some shocking things under the serum," observes Kingsley, "And even the most powerful of wizards cannot defeat it." He looked confused, as if his whole thought process about the other side flipped.

"I forgot what I even said under it," I mutter.

"A normal effect," he says, "Only further proving that what you said was true."

I take a breath, turning to the Wizenagemot. I send Draco a nod, which he returns with a grim smile. "I'm assuming everything I said under the serum defended Draco. So let me further defend him out of the serum. When I first met him in the first year, I thought he was an asshole. A jerk. A bully. Uhm... thought that way for like the next four years. We were always at each other. Then, in fifth year, everything started to change. He became more nicer towards me, and I was a bit confused as to why," I dab at my face with a handkerchief, frowning when some of my makeup got on the tissue as well. "But at the end of fifth year I finally figured it out. We went on a mission; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I. He insisted he came with us. While we were there, he did many things, like save me from a Cruciatus. Delivered to me by his own father. And he also made me duck from a Killing Curse. I couldn't just let that go," I take a breath, " _Don't_ get me started with sixth year. We kept contact over the summer, in which I found out he took the Mark under threat of his family's life -"

"Wait," Amelia Bones interrupts me, "So, you _knew_ he had the Mark all this time? You _knew_ a Death Eater was in the school and kept it to _yourself?_ And he just trusted you, a friend of Harry Potter and a Gryffindor and Order ally, to _not tell anyone?"_

"Yes," I say dryly, "I was protecting him from the likes of you people. Here you are now! Condemning him even after I told you all those good things about him! So, you lost family in the war? So what! I lost my Anne. She was basically my little sister and my rock. She was to go into her third year this upcoming year. I can't imagine life without her. I can barely go on without her, and you don't see me blaming every Slytherin, or everyone whose family seems just a little bit sketchy when you don't even know their story. You don't see me blaming every fucking person not on my side for Anne's death. So get the fuck over yourselves," I exclaim, nearly sobbing. "I'm sorry for all your losses."

"My wife. My Lydia," Kingsley was sobbing.

I put a hand to my mouth. I didn't know that… "I'm so sorry, Minister. And it's fine to blame Death Eaters. But only _specific_ Death Eaters. Draco and his mum didn't kill anybody. They didn't do anything! They don't deserve this. In his sixth year, he was threatened with the loss of his mum and me. The mission was to sneak Death Eaters into the school and kill the Headmaster. A _sixteen year old. Killing the Headmaster._ What the actual _hell._ He couldn't do it. He didn't manage. That's why Snape did it, because Draco couldn't. He did break my heart, yes, but it was because he wanted to protect me from the war. He thought it was keeping me safe," I was sobbing. "Please don't arrest him. _Please don't arrest him. PLEASE DON'T ARREST HIM!"_

"Okay, okay," Hermione got up and put an arm around me, "As you can see she is _very_ distressed right now, which is why I believe he should be declared innocent. Not only will you be ruining someone's life, but she'll _never_ be the same again! Now, if that's what you want, then go ahead. But I guarantee you, the repercussions will hit you like a full force. Have you people even _met_ Lina? I'd bet every single person in the Wizarding World a _million_ galleons she'll go into the prison itself - it might say in the books I've read that it's never been done before, but _believe me,_ she'll do it somehow - break him and his mother out, and then plot against all of you in the most gruesome way. And you know what? I'm not going to stop her. I'll just sit and watch, because it has absolutely _nothing_ to do with me. It's your lives at stake; not mine. You've seen her in battle; you don't want to end up like all those decimated Death Eaters do you?"

"She's right," I add, "I'd be _very_ careful in your decision this morning if I were you."

Harry rises up, and stands next to us. He adds, "I support them in everything they just said, so I agree. Be super careful, because you wouldn't want three people in the Quartette after you."

Kingsley took a breath. "All in favor of convicting Draco Lucius Malfoy?" A couple hands went up. Surprisingly, Kingsley's own hand stayed down; the fact that I'd managed to win him over was something I didn't expect. Then Kingsley asks, "All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges? This will include a six-month probation. We will also free the Lady Malfoy due to Lina's claim under the truth serum that she is innocent."

The other three-fourths of the Wizenagemot raises their hands, along with Kingsley himself. Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Daphne, and I all had our hands stretched in the air. I allow a smirk; _success at 7am._

The first thing I did upon hearing the verdict was run over as fast as I could to Draco and launch myself in his arms, "We did it," I say breathlessly, "You're free!"

"You saved my life, flower," his face suddenly turns serious, "You _do_ realize how much public hate you're going to get for this, right?"

I shake my head, "I don't really give a shit. I'd like to see the fuckers try to be honest. I'd rather be despised with you free than loved with you in Azkaban. Besides, I've sorta got the Minister on my side, so…"

We hug again tightly, sobbing - him because he doesn't have to go to prison, and me because I was so, so relieved. When I pull away, Blaise hugs him and I was pulled into a tight hug by his mother.

"Thank you," she whispers softly into my ear.

"You're welcome, anything for _Draco,"_ I add softly. She frowns as I pull away from her and back into her son.

* * *

"I can't stay with the Weasleys anymore. I will _never_ be accepted there anymore after what I just did," I confess to Hermione and Harry, taking a breath, "Send Ginny my love."

We just exited the Ministry, and Draco and Narcissa were talking with Blaise and Daphne. I fluster at the scathing looks passerby were giving me.

Harry frowns, "I'm _sure_ they wouldn't turn you away, Lina."

"They wouldn't," I agree, "But I'll be treated as an outsider and you know it. They need to cool down and understand what Kingsley understood from my speech this morning; that it's not every Death Eater's fault. Until they do...I can't be there anymore."

Hermione looks at me in concern, "Oh, Lina, do you at least have someone else to stay with?"

"No," I admit, "But I'm sure I'll find somewhere. Maybe the Leaky Cauldron? But I just can't stay at the Burrow. But I don't really want to stay in a public place, if you know what I mean. People will either want my autograph or want me dead, no in between. You know what, I'll figure something out."

"You're not going to go all street-life are you?" asks Hermione, frowning in deep concern.

"We have an extra room," Blaise offers, jumping in our conversation. "There's like six guest rooms here."

My eyes widen in shock. Staying in Blaise's mansion. With Draco and his mother. "Um…" I hesitate, "Do you _want_ me there?"

"After what you did for us, flower? _Always,"_ agrees Draco, "Under one condition."

"And what would that be, she just saved your life," snarls Harry furiously.

He leans in closer to me and whispers, " _promise me you'll at least try and stop hurting yourself."_

"Lina what'd he say?" demands Harry immediately.

I feel a nervous rush through my body, "It's nothing major, Harry. And yes, I'll try," I promise, crossing my fingers behind me and hoping my room was a private one. Harry leans over and puts a hand on top of my crossed fingers, obviously proud that I didn't give in to something Draco wanted. I smile thinly, as if Harry would ever know.

* * *

"Here's all your stuff from the Burrow, love," says Hermione, handing me my trunk. I take it in thanks. "So I know you've only been at Zabini Manor for a couple days but how'd you like it?" she asks me breathlessly.

"It's big," I s _a_ y finally, folding my arms. "I haven't had any personal space for a while, and it's not like I got any at the Weasley casa so… This place is _full_ of space and nobody besides Draco's bothered me in the past four hours. I can't wait. Over there in the Burrow, it's like _Lina I worry for you, you've been so distant._ And I'm like I've only been up in the room for three hours. _Yeah, that's distant enough._ I love the Weasleys, but they don't know what giving someone space is sometimes."

"You and I should definitely have a night out soon," offers Hermione. "Before you leave me...for like a long time...to New Rome…"

"Or a week out," I offer, "I've been trying to save this for exactly the right person, but Klaus and Emmeline invited me to their wedding recently. It's in two weeks, and my hotel ticket starts five days earlier from the wedding and ends five days later. They wanted to tell me earlier, but I was kind of busy with the war...long story short, I need a plus one, you game for it?"

"Oh, Lina, I'd love to go to Bulgaria with you!" she exclaims happily, hugging me. "So when do we leave?"

"June first," I reply silkily, "So that gives us about eleven days before we leave."

Hermione nods ecstatically.

* * *

 _THE MALFOYS: DO THEY DESERVE TO BE FREE OR WAS THE COURT BEWITCHED?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _The Death Eater trials have been taking place over the past weeks, a recurring outcome happening in almost every one. However, there was a change of things in this particular case, which was due to some rather dark romantic history between Draco Malfoy and the war-veteran Lina Quimby._

 _Miss. Quimby was somehow able to change the court's minds about the young Malfoy within an hour, something that I, and everyone else not there, fail to comprehend. This honestly makes me wonder if the Malfoys deserved Azkaban even more, because they managed to place a strong defense system in case they...lost the war._

" _I mean, I'm honestly not surprised. Shocked, but not surprised. Lina's always been uber-popular and influential back at Hogwarts," a former schoolmate of hers commented to me yesterday. "What she wants she gets. She wants Malfoy free, he's free."_

 _Do they really deserve to be out in society? Should we take this risk? Apparently Lina and even our own Minister thinks we should. May the Lord help the Wizarding World._

"So that Skeeter fucker started her bullshit just a day later," I drawl, leaning into Draco on the couch.

"I found it in Diagon Alley," says Blaise quietly, pursing his lips.

"Question is, who the hell is the former schoolmate and when can we go kill them?" I wonder.

"I'll go with you," offers Daphne.

"I know who it is," says Blaise carefully. Daphne and I rise up. "No one's going to go out and kill anybody."

"It's not Ron, right?" I ask.

Blaise shook his head, "No."

"Good, We'll have no qualms on killing them then."

" _No one's going to kill anybody!"_

Draco nods from where he was sitting, "they're not worth it."

I turn to him angrily, "So you're just going to take everyone's shit, is that it? Whatever happened to Draco Malfoy, eh?"

He takes a breath, "Lina, sometimes I don't think you _get it._ I'm lucky to even be free. We're both lucky to be free."

"If you're saying you deserve all their shit, you really don't," I press. I pull on his arm, "You know what...us two are going to go out in muggle public together today," I declare.

"I don't think that's a good idea," says Narcissa, entering the room and jumping into our conversation. "Everyone needs to simmer down before they even _see_ you two together in public."

"Too bad. I don't care about everyone's simmering. They can simmer later," I shrug. "We're going out for some fresh air and there is absolutely nothing anybody can do about it."

"Lina, no offense flower but that's a terrible idea. People are already skeptical of you after what you did for me, want to make it worse? I'd love nothing more than a day out with you, but we need to wait until these articles die down. I don't need you going down with me," hisses Draco, looking at me like I was crazy. I yank my hand from his and suddenly rise up from the couch.

"I mean, it's not like I expected much from you people anyways. You lot seem to be missing these things called spines," I say scathingly.

"Lina-flower-"

"You lot wouldn't have lasted a _DAY_ with us on our hiding mission," I hiss. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I agreed to help you and stay with you. No, instead, you're all a bunch of cowardly snakes who can't do anything but cower in their little dens until the danger's gone," I sneer in disgust.

"If anything, _you're_ worse," hisses Draco, standing up as well. He mimics a high pitched voice; " _I'm Lina Quimby! I run straight to the danger thinking about nothing whatsoever as I do so! Hundred percent chance of death? Only means I should do it even more! Something's going to bring me down? Only means I should do it. Self-preservation? What's that? I don't know! Do I ever stop and think of people who care for me? NOPE!"_

" _I'm Draco Malfoy!"_ I scream, " _I'm a coward! I can't do shit! I accept whatever fate people throw at me just because I feel guilty of my past self! I don't ever stop and think of the fact that I don't deserve anyone's crap at this point! No, I'll just sit here and be a DOORMAT! Oh wait...Malfoys aren't doormats. OOPS. Guess I'm not a Malfoy!"_

" _How dare you."_

" _How dare YOU."_

" _How dare-"_

"SIT DOWN AND STOP GOING AT EACH OTHER BEFORE YOU TWO MAKE ME LOSE MY HEAD!" screams Blaise, making us jump and sit. "Merlin," he mutters. There was some eerie silence, until Blaise takes a breath,

"So we know how you feel, and we know how you feel," he tells us. "I'm not trying to take sides here, so please don't think this. But both Draco and I considered the fact that articles would be written and made a plan that maybe we should wait a little before any of us leave the house."

"Hey, side-taker," I accuse Blaise hotly.

"Lina if it makes you feel better, I agree with you. We shouldn't try and accommodate these bigots," pipes up Daphne.

"Look. I didn't stay with you people to be put on house-arrest," I snarl, "So if none of you want to go outside, fine. But I, unlike you, have friends to catch up with. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. So I'll be leaving whenever the hell I want, thank you VERY much."

With that, I go upstairs, hoping dearly that I didn't get myself kicked out of Zabini Manor on my second night.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was the chap! we're surging ahead now!xD soon we'll be in eighth year;) and yeah Dralina will be a bit rocky for a while but they'll pull through**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please R &R:)**

 **-Ana**


	41. What Happens in Bulgaria Stays There!

What Happens In Bulgaria Stays In Bulgaria!

 **A/N: Soo Ana is here with another chap. Next one'll be after finals, so around December 16ish. I do however, plan to power through the break and finish the fic by the end of it.**

 **This chap is all over the place lol. I don't even know what's what, but I hope you loves like it!:3**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!':)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _I stand in a completely deserted middle of nowhere bright green meadow with my lips pursed. To my extremely far right, there was a girl with curly red hair standing with her back turned from me. To my extremely far left, there was a girl with blonde hair. Straight ahead of me was a tall man, and I whirl around behind me to see another redheaded girl._

 _All four stay with their backs turned from me, probably not even knowing I was there. I attempt to run to the man, but the man didn't get any closer. It was like I was trapped in the middle._

" _Hello?" I call, hoping one of them would hear me, "Hello?"_

 _They all ignore me._

" _HELLO?!" I scream, "Where am I?"_

 _Suddenly, all four turn to me, and their eyes were red. Ablaze. "Our killer," they snarl at once, advancing on me. I stumble back, realizing that the four people were Anne, Silena, Luke, and Lacy._

 _I put my hands in the air, "Do what you want with me, I know, I KNOW I'm the reason!"_

" _We'll kill you just like you killed us," hisses Anne._

" _Go ahead," I whisper, "I await death."_

 _As Luke lunges for me with Backbiter, I let out an ear-piercing scream._

"Hey, love. Lina. _Lina._ Lina-flower!"

I jolt awake, pressing my fingers to my eyelids. I pant heavily, taking a couple breaths to calm myself down.

Well, then I see Draco hovering over me in concern and fall into yet another panic attack.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my bedroom?" I growl. My arms were currently bare, which meant all the scars were visible in all their glory. At night I was vulnerable, and I had the bedroom (complete with a private bathroom) Blaise let me use's door firmly locked, and I didn't want anyone else knowing about my vivid nightmares. I quickly Accio my nightdress, wrapping it around my bare scarred arms.

"I heard you," he explains dryly, "I was worried about your very insufferable self."

"Well, this is quite normal for me, so you can just leave," I say curtly.

He didn't leave. I was about to push him out myself. "Do tell me, Miss Quimby, how much sleep do you get per night?"

"Four hours if I'm lucky but it's none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy. Now get the _fuck_ out of my temporary bedroom," I hiss.

"At least tell me. What was the dream about?" he presses.

" _GET OUT!"_ I lash out, throwing a ball of flame straight at him. He ducks quickly, and the ball lands onto the floor. I wave my wand quickly, getting rid of it with an Aguamenti.

I take short, rapid, breaths of fury as I glare at him. "I'll do it again," I warn, "There'll be some things I'd like while I'm here, and so far everyone else has been doing _lovely_ at following my two rules. Rule number one: do NOT bother me at night, and rule number two: when I want space, give me it."

"Then I'll break them," he hisses defiantly, "Because, you know what, Lina? I'm _not_ going to give up on you."

"Look. You're under the conception that we're still _lovers._ Newsflash, we're _not._ I don't need a relationship, because those require relying on others. We're _friends._ And as a friend I'm asking you to give me some personal space," I say emphatically. " _PLEASE."_

We lock eyes for a moment, before he finally says coolly, "Okay," and leaves.

I huff and look at the clock which read 4AM. _The nerve of some people._ I throw myself under the covers again.

* * *

 **Piper**

"Annabeth!" she exclaims excitedly. She'd hug Annabeth, but the other woman had a baby in her arms. "Hey!"

"Did you hear of Anne?" the other woman asks briskly, leaving no time for pleasantries. Not even a _hi_ or a _hello._ She suddenly looked fifty years older to Piper. Like a mother done with the world; although she literally had the first baby a week ago.

Piper's face turns sad, "Yeah. I heard…" she trails off, suddenly forgetting her happiness. The news had spread around the camp like wildfire when Chiron found out through a letter Annabeth had sent him, and a shroud was immediately prepared.

The funeral was conducted, and Piper was lowkey pissed off because barely any of the people Anne loved weren't even at the funeral. Percy and Annabeth were getting settled in, apparently sending a letter to Chiron that they could do the funeral without them.

They also covered Lina and said it was fine to do it without her either; though that's one of many things that they covered Lina for. ("She's not coming back to Camp because she doesn't feel well," "Anne's death upsets her too much," "She's just grieving!")

What.

The.

Fuck.

She'd assumed Thalia would at least be by to say hello, but she had to leave to join Artemis two days after the battle, despite the funeral being the day after she left. Percy and Annabeth had an answer for _that_ one too. ("She stayed in order to make sure Lina was settled in.")

Their excuse for being questioned about all those cryptic things they responded about Lina and Thalia? Actually forget those two - Their excuse for _everything?_

 _("We have a baby, we don't have time for this.")_

Well, didn't those two have an answer for everything?

Annabeth purses her lips, rocking her baby. The baby had Annabeth's grey eyes and Percy's jet-black hair. "This is Sophia," she smiles, "Sophia Lina Jackson."

"Lina as in our Lina?" asks Piper, sucking in a bitter breath.

"Yes, our Lina Quimby," says Annabeth, stiffly, defensively, rocking Sophia some more. "Why?"

"No reason," says Piper, smiling at Annabeth. She seemed to relax after that. Piper took a breath. "But no. There is a reason. Did you two, Lina, and Thalia literally ditch Anne's funeral to spare yourself heartache?"

"Well, Thalia has the hunt and it is too painful for Lina to return here," says Annabeth. Her voice rises, "I don't know what you've been hearing, but we had a funeral for Anne back in England five or so days after the Battle. There _are_ people there that miss her too."

"Well, there are more people _here_ that miss her. Don't deny it! She had like two or three people that cared she existed in Hogwarts, it's Lina that was popular there!"

"Well, we had a funeral there, you had a funeral here. What _is_ the problem?" asks Annabeth.

"THE PROBLEM! The problem is that Anne would've wanted all her loved ones together in one place, she wouldn't want people in two sides of the Atlantic mourning her at different times," hisses Piper quickly.

"MY PROBLEM! My problem is that you all should've planned out the funeral before suddenly saying it was three days later and condemning us as selfish for not going. You think we were all equipped to go back to America three days after the war? That we were equipped for travelling?" hisses Annabeth, "Anne deserved a planned funeral! That respected ALL her loved ones! There are no plane tickets available! We literally got two tickets just two days ago. I don't have magical powers! I can't Apparate! Even if I could side-along with somebody, I would have to bring Sophia, and I'm not Apparating her with all those nausea inducing side effects! She's a week old baby. Not to mention I get an average of one hour of sleep because of her; she's literally nocturnal. And Lina and her friends in England who _can_ Apparate? Don't get me started on her. Piper, they just went through some big hunt and battle! You think Lina doesn't care about Anne? Lina, she literally wouldn't eat anything for four days BECAUSE she cared about Anne. And Thals wanted to come to the funeral too, but Artemis needed her right away. Hell, Lina's too afraid to come back here because she thinks everyone here would be pissed at her! I will _not_ stand for her to be proved right. We. Were. Not. Equipped. To. Come. Back. We said it should've been done a week or two later to gather EVERYBODY, you never listened!"

Surprisingly Sophia stayed asleep during this. Annabeth draws back and sighs. "I'm sorry, though. I'd probably be frustrated if I were you as well. I just wanted to explain Lina and I's side."

Piper sighs, "I'm sorry too...it's just...we, at camp, have not seen Lina for almost a year, and...I guess the fact that you now have contact with her and get updates and I don't…and I know Leo feels the same."

Annabeth sighs, "I know, I merely happened to be in the right place at the right time, but if it really means a lot to you, I'll...go against Lina's wishes and write over a letter to London on how you don't believe anything is her fault and for her to drop by."

She frowns for a moment, "But she said she'd reply constantly and it's been a week and I haven't gotten anything from her besides how she's going to be ten days late to New Rome than what she planned because of some Bulgarian Wedding she's been invited to."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to a Bulgarian Wedding," says Piper breathlessly.

"So does her plus-one Hermione Granger," says Annabeth pointedly. "She went _on and on_ about how Hermione's so excited to go with her. Um, apparently she and Draco Malfoy are...not hating each other. And Draco was going to go to prison, but she freed him apparently, so that's really good news, and…"

"I don't get it," says Piper, "We're family, and she trusts Hermione Granger more than us. Don't you think it's a bit odd? Don't you see? Over time, she's going to replace us with her!"

Annabeth scoffs, "No. No she's not. Okay, just because I don't get replies, and I don't get...oh my gods you are right, the adult life separation is beginning, she's chosen the other World. I'm not ready for this at all… Okay, but...it's not like she has a job in the other World yet right? She's coming this summer and maybe even longer. She has not disappeared yet."

"You're right," says Piper, before hesitating. "I just want her back…"

* * *

 **Lina**

Draco's mum went out for a friend's and would be gone for two days. Blaise wanted to take Daphne out for the day, despite Daphne being paranoid.

"I don't want to leave those two alone for a day," shudders Daphne. "What happens if they get in a fight and blow the house up or something?"

"Draco and Lina are fine. They are _not_ going to blow up the house," assures Blaise. "Right guys?"

There was still tension from what happened last night, so we were sitting on opposite sides of the couch looking the other direction.

" _Right?"_ presses Blaise.

" _I_ won't," says Draco. "I don't know about...other people."

" _I_ won't either," I say haughtily, "Oh, Blaise, it's so amazing how people think I have little to no self-control. How people think I...can't take care of myself."

"See!" exclaims Daphne, "We can't leave them here alone!"

"Look," I say evenly. "I'll be upstairs. In my room. I'll be fine as long as space is given to me."

"Oh, don't worry _flower._ I'll give you _space,"_ Draco retorts acidly.

I sneer at him. "Have a lovely date guys," I say to Blaise and Daphne, before sweeping out of the living room and up the steps.

* * *

I close my eyes up in my room, placing the portable mini-radio Thalia had given me before her departure on the desk and playing an Imagine Dragons song called _Thunder._

I turn my attention to the sink in my private bathroom before putting a drachma inside. "Iris, accept my offering. Hermione Granger at the Burrow."

The image reveals Hermione alone in the bedroom she and Ginny shared, reading something. She gasps, "Oh, Lina!" she exclaims, rushing to the message. "How are you? How're you enjoying Zabini Manor?"

"The place is lovely. Blaise and Daphne are lovely," I say evenly. "Meanwhile I'm wishing I let Draco rot in prison."

Hermione lets out a small gasp, "Oh, Lina. You don't mean that! You're just angry about something love; you're not thinking straight."

"No. I mean it. I miss Fred and George and Sirius and Ron and you and Harry and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and everyone," I gush. "I gave it all up for him, and he won't leave me the hell alone."

"Well, Lina, maybe it's because he cares for you. Sometimes I worried about you but I made extra careful I walked on eggshells," mentions Hermione.

"And I loved you for it," I mention, causing Hermione to scoff.

"Yes, but what I did wasn't right. You see me as your top friend because I was the one who valued your good graces and friendship over what you needed," sighs Hermione. "I honestly think you should let him care."

"Yeah, but Mione, there's one thing stopping me."

"What is it, love?"

"I don't want to," I say bluntly, and she scoffs.

"By the way," she adds, "Everyone at the Burrow… well, save Percy but no one really cares about him … they've realized that, well, what you did was right. Even if you don't come back I think maybe one day, swing by for lunch? They feel so _so_ bad for second-handedly chasing you off."

"I'd love to," I say breathlessly, "But you know what I _really_ need? That Bulgaria wedding trip. And New Rome. Just some general time off the Wizarding World."

"I get what you mean about Bulgaria," agrees Hermione, "And I can't wait either. No burden of fame, no people everywhere 24/7, just me, you, and the cold northern air!"

"I'm thinking of investing in a change," I say, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll come back one day from New Rome with shortened cut black hair, piercings...etcetera…"

"And then I'll kill you," comments Hermione airily. She pauses for a moment, "We've heard from Professor McGonagall, who's now Headmistress, that...she's allowing anyone in the class of 1998 to come back for their seventh year if they'd like. An "eighth year" of sorts."

I purse my lips. On one hand, I sort of _needed_ a job in the Wizarding World. As much as I hate how toxic it is right now, it's all I studied and all I had.

On the other hand, I wanted to forget this World and live in New Rome with Percy and Annabeth, tending to however many children they had. And then travel...or something.

"Mione, I don't know," I say honestly, "I really don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life...I have literally spent all of it in fight-or-flight mode, I don't know what happens now -"

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I curse under my breath, "I'll talk to you later, bye," I say quickly, slashing a hand through the Iris Message before she could even say anything else. I sigh and open the door, "Okay, what is it?" I ask him.

Draco didn't answer me, but instead smirks at me, clears his throat, and begins reading from a piece of parchment he was holding along with its envelope;

 _Dear Miss Quimby:_

 _We at the Ministry of Magic believe your tenacious efforts during the Battle of Hogwarts should not be overlooked. You have shown exceeding bravery all throughout the journey and have, without a doubt, the traits we value in our Aurors._

 _Because of this we are offering you and a limited group of others slots in our intensive Auror training program starting on the fifteenth August without any N.E.W.T. scores necessary. You will still, however, have to go through the three year training process._

 _Please owl sometime in July saying whether or not you've accepted our offer. We look forward to seeing you._

 _-Minister Shacklebolt_

"Let me see that," I snap, convinced he was faking it. He hands me the envelope and parchment and I read it through. Yep. That was definitely Kingsley's signature. My eyes widen slowly.

" _Auror."_ The word brought pleasure to my lips. I could see it now: I could buy a lone cottage for myself near the Burrow, working as Auror by day and hanging with everyone by night.

He smirks at me, "See you later _Auror Quimby."_

* * *

My musings were interrupted by a shout of fright. I hesitantly open my door. "Draco?" I call out tentatively. When I hear no reply, I smooth out my outfit and climb down the spiral steps of Zabini Manor, running down the long hallway.

Then _I_ scream in fright.

"Is that _my_ owl? _My_ Midnight?" I gasp, my breath choked up. She was fine just yesterday, when I'd sent her off to deliver something to Annabeth.

She was literally lying on the windowsill in the kitchen, bloody and most definitely dead.

Draco's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "I'm so sorry, love…" I lean down and pick up the piece of parchment that came with her.

" _You killed Brooke. My best friend. Therefore, I'm going to go after every single thing you hold dear, and if you kill me? There are PLENTY of others, though you don't really strike me as a serial killer. Your precious Draco won't be able to help you any longer, mostly because I intend to take him from you as well. I don't care if I have to use several love potions. You will NEVER be safe from me, Alina. If you two lovebirds go on and start a family, it'll be even better when I take Draco from you, and every single child, one by one."_

I stare blankly at Midnight, and then the note. But I didn't feel the white-hot rage I should've. I just felt...defeat. As if...I deserved it.

"You're Lina Quimby, you can't take her shit. Get Shacklebolt to arrest her, it's as good as evidence," growls Draco.

"That's the thing," I say quietly. "She never said her name. She never said the words Pansy Parkinson. Anyone could write that note. Anyone bitter at me for helping you."

"Who else would be Brooke's best friend?" presses Draco. "It's not like she was ever popular during her three or so years at Hogwarts. Feared, yes. But not popular. Even Millicent and Flora, Pansy's cronies, kept from Brooke."

"But Kingsley doesn't know that," my voice was soft. "He can't tell who Brooke's friends were and who weren't her friends."

"She can't get away with more things like this," he stressed, looking down at Midnight. "Honestly, who are you and where is Lina? I won't stand for that bitch trying to ruin your life."

I take a breath, "it's nothing new when people try to ruin my life. I'm used to it. The only trouble is when people try to ruin my friends' lives."

"To me, you are just as important as them. Even _more,"_ he stresses. "You know how they say treat everyone the way you want to be treated? I think for you there should be a reverse," he says bitterly.

"She can't ruin my life," I whisper in his ear, "She's too beneath. And if she tries something like this again...well…"

My thoughts were cut off by his lips pressing softly against mine; a kiss I hadn't felt for a little over three weeks.

The one thing I hated about Draco Malfoy was when he kissed you, you couldn't resist it. All you wanted to do was kiss back, even if you're not actually in a relationship. And then…

 _You get yourself into deep shit._

So I did just that, because getting yourself into deep shit is a Lina specialty. I kissed back. Hard.

When he pulls away, his eyes flicker. "If someone ruins your life? It'll be the last thing they ruin. Honestly."

* * *

"Hi! My name is Felicity and I'll be your server today," a woman says happily to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I. "Oh my god, it's such an honor! Harry Potter, Lina Quimby, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley! Okay, so can I start everyone off with drinks?"

We all greet the enthusiastic woman before Harry says, "I'll take a milkshake with two straws, please." Ginny blushes.

"Actually same here," says Ron. Hermione blushes.

"Just get me your strongest alcohol so maybe, I can forget I'm fifth wheel," I say to Felicity with clenched teeth. She nods in understanding and winks at me before departing our table.

She comes back merely two minutes later with our stuff, despite other people having to wait a while. I agree that Felicity shouldn't be playing favorites, but then again, I hated waiting.

"Your drinks. Let me know when you're ready to order," she smiles, before leaving.

"Love, I know you wrote me of this but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about Midnight," says Hermione emphatically.

Ron nods, "Parkinson shouldn't be getting away with it, and she especially shouldn't be threatening you. There has to be some sort of way we can get her back."

I take a swig of vodka, "In case you haven't noticed, I've Crucio-ed her before. I'm pretty sure I can take her if need be. She's not a threat."

"Ask Midnight that," says Harry darkly, and I suck in a breath.

"Not that she's not going to pay for killing my precious owl," I sigh. "But I don't know how I'd get my vengeance. I've no proof that she's the one who wrote me the note."

"It's obvious it's her," says Ginny. "Seriously, show Kingsley it. 'Brooke's best friend,' who else? I honestly think Malfoy's right on that one."

Hermione purses her lips. "As much as we want the pug arrested...Lina's right. There _is_ no proof to go on. If we want to get her, we have to get her at a time where she least expects it. It might be months. Even years. But when we do it, the more pleasureable it'll be."

"I agree. It'll be something we _relish,"_ My eyes glint with something that apparently made the four hold onto their chairs in fright.

All talk of Parkinson fades away as we engage in light-hearted topics; something that was rarely done after the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

A knock comes on the front door as I was preparing my final luggages.

" _Lina! Granger's here to whisk you away to the North Pole!"_

"It's not the North Pole! It's BULGARIA YOU GIT!" I scream from upstairs.

" _Same thing."_

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

I hear Blaise say something from downstairs that vaguely sounded like: " a bunch of five year olds."

I grab my trunk and start slowly lugging it down the steps. "Here, love, let me help," offers Draco, attempting to take the trunk from me, " _Merlin_ , what's in here, seven hundred pounds of makeup?"

I shrug, "You're the one who asked to help me...I could've carried it down myself." I walk it down the entrance hall where Hermione was waiting for me by the door. She smiles and I smile back.

"Do you think you'll be coming back?" asks Draco hesitantly.

I take a breath, before slowly shaking my head. "No. Not until mid-August when I come back for Auror-training."

"And I'm coming back to Hogwarts for eighth-year, so that cuts down the time we see each other even further," he presses.

I shake my head. "Okay, look. I know I didn't handle this well at the battle, but I'm going to try and handle it better now. You need to move on from me," I say firmly, "We have different paths in this life. We're never going to be like Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. We're just too dysfunctional. Period. You can always write me, but… You need to go out into this world and find a girl that's smarter, prettier, less broken…find someone who wants a relationship, not someone that runs and pushes you away. Find the perfect girl. Please. For me."

"You're so fucking thick, Lina. How do I find the perfect girl when there's one here?" he asks, almost exasperatedly.

"Me?" I laugh bitterly, "Me? I can't go three days without a vodka or a day without having some dream that makes me want to die. I can't go a day without pushing someone away or another day without wanting to disappear off the face of the earth. Draco, the perfect girl _is not here._ Consider me a very good friend of yours. But -" I press my lips to his, and he presses back, before we pull away. "Something to remember me by."

I then hug Blaise. "You take care of him. Get out of the house once in a while, and if anyone gives you guys any shit, write me and I'll be back to straighten things out faster than you can say 'Quimby'," I whisper, and Blaise nods. I hug Daphne and Narcissa, before grabbing my trunk again. I take another glance at the entrance hall, then Draco, before leaving with Hermione and closing the door.

"Love, are you crying?" asks Hermione in concern.

I put a hand in the air, "Let's just Apparate to Bulgaria already."

* * *

"Emme! This food is lovely," gushes Hermione. "What is it?"

"Shkembe soup," she responds.

Mmm," nods Hermione approvingly.

"And I see Lina iz enjoying our special chocolate wafers," chuckles Emmeline. I look up from where I was eating the sixteenth one,

"Sorry Emme," I mutter sheepishly, and Emmeline waves it off,

"Eat az many as you'd like."

"I don't really like the Shkembe," I say, and Hermione looks at me incredulously, "Too sour. But I like this pie thing."

"It's called Banitsa," says Emmeline.

"I don't really like the Banitsa," says Hermione, and I look at her incredulously, "It's too sweet."

Emmeline laughs, pulling back her white-blonde hair. "I vill never know vy, but whenever non-Bulgarians come over, none of zem seem to like the same foods!" When we'd arrived in Bulgaria, Emmeline took us out to eat while Klaus was off working. With her 6'2 frame and her looking far older than us, we looked like two thirteen year olds around her.

"So," sighs Emme, "I'm glad the var's over, everything iz peaceful now, yes?"

Hermione nods and smiles, "yes. We're so relieved."

"So, either of you haff a special someone?" she asks, examining her long red fingernails.

"Yes," says Hermione breathlessly, "His name's Ron Weasley."

"Ah!" says Emme, clapping her hands. "Yes, Lina haz wrote me on how much she...favored you two."

Hermione shoots me a murderous look.

"As for me," I laugh uncomfortably, "I'm a free agent."

Emme sips her vodka, "Vot happened to your boyfriend, love?" she asks me curiously. "Ze one you wrote Klaus about a year ago?"

"Um, Emme. There's nothing between us," I say, shortly, sipping my own vodka. I glare at Hermione, who was starting to cough skeptically.

"Oh," laughs Emme in understanding. "Sorry for assuming!"

"Well, actually there is something..." begins Hermione. I reach under the table and stomp on her foot with my heel. " _OW..._ something that differs the Shkembe from the Banitsa."

Emme nods, "The Banitsa iz much sweeter," she checks her watch as she pays the bill for the waiter.

"That waiter's pretty cute," I chuckle and raise an eyebrow, muttering to Hermione. He was a brunet with grey eyes, and while he looked too young for Emme, he looked perfect for us. He turns and winks at us suggestively.

"Sure that isn't that vodka talking?" asks Hermione, raising an eyebrow. "But you do have a point…"

"Well you're dating Ron. I'm going for it," I state. I clear my throat, "Hi," I say, directing the waiter's attention to me.

"Hello," he spoke in a heavy Bulgarian accent as he smiles over at me. "I am Nikola Rusev."

"Lina Quimby," I introduce.

"Tourist?" he asks me.

"Yep," I say, popping the p.

"Maybe I can...show you around tomorrow, hm?" he asks me.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'd love to," I say breathlessly.

 _Uh, he was hot. Bad idea._

* * *

I let out a small whimper as I try fumbling for my hotel key in order to get into the hotel, running a hand through my messy hair and ignoring my aching head. I finally find it and enter quickly, ignoring the weird gazes I was getting as I rush into their elevator.

"Lina!" exclaims Hermione, grabbing my shoulders as I rush into our hotel suite, "Where were you, the wedding is in eight hours!"

" _I know,"_ I stress.

"Wait, what the hell happened? You're literally in last night's stuff!"

"Look, I have no idea _what_ happened last night, okay? Let's just get prepared for the wedding," I say, putting my hands up in the air as a form of surrender.

"Wait, whoa, whoa. _What_ happened last night on the date?"

"For the last time, I don't even remember!"

"Okay, okay. That's okay. _Where_ did you wake up today?" asks Hermione, "Let's start with that one."

"Um…"

" _Lina…"_

"Okay, so basically the date was going wonderfully...he took me to a place where they sold solely Banitsas and then when I said I really needed to buy a birthday gift for Draco he helped me without even questioning who he is. Then he took me for a moonlight walk where he told me more about himself."

"Sounds lovely," says Hermione, "When'd it go downhill?"

"When he took me to a pub. That's all I remember," I say breathlessly. "Then it was me stumbling out of some room and checking my watch in the morning and Apparating here."

"Emme's going to blow something up when she hears. Oh my!" she exclaims, horrified.

"What, Mione?" I ask her.

"What if he...do you think…"

" _What?"_

"Do you think you're still a virgin?"

" _Merlin!_ I'd hope so," I say, "I don't remember doing it…"

"You were drunk, who knows what you did," gasps Hermione, still horrified. "And the bastard just left you there! No, seriously, that's disgusting of him! Imagine what would've happened if you couldn't Apparate!"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Look. Hey. We are in a different _country._ Whatever I did, it's between us and I'm pretty sure Nikola wouldn't say anything either. I expected a one night _date,_ not a one night _stand,_ " I pause. " _I was definitely clothed in the morning!_ I think...okay, I wasn't."

" _OH, DEAR MERLIN!"_

" _HERMIONE! SHHHH!_ Klaus and Emme will NEVER find out, alright? For all I know, nothing happened but sleep last night. We're gonna get ready...we're gonna go to their wedding...and we're going to act normal and pretend nothing happened last night. It's not Annabeth's wedding where I was maid of honor, so less attention will be given to us. We're just mere guests."

"Okay, I'm fine, love," says Hermione, taking a breath. "Just one question...do you think he used protection?"

" _What happens in Bulgaria stays in Bulgaria!"_

* * *

I was wearing an almost casual-like red dress, and Hermione was wearing a similar blue one as we stand gingerly in the wedding chapel, about to sit down.

"Lina!" a voice exclaims. I whirl around. "I know I haff said this before, but I am so glad you made it."

I laugh nervously as I ease into Klaus' hug, "Me too, Klaus, me too..."

Hermione nods, "And Bulgaria's a lovely place, I'm glad that Lina here invited me."

"So, haff you been enjoying it here?"

"Yes," I say quickly, "Very, very much."

"I've definitely been enjoying my time here, and I know Lina has as well," adds Hermione. I elbow her.

"I have to admit, I am vairy nervous…" pauses Klaus, "It iz like it just hit me today zat I am doing zis."

"And it's perfectly natural to feel cold feet at a wedding," I assure him. "I mean, not that I've had any experience with intimate relationships. I'm still a virgin...I think…"

He laughs. I suppose it would've been funny if nothing happened last night. "I vould hope so! You are both seventeen, no?"

"I'm one of the eldest in our year so I'm eighteen," supplies Hermione, "Nineteen in late September. Lina's one of the youngest in our year, so she turns eighteen late July."

"Ah," says Klaus in understanding. "You vill vant to watch out for ze waiter in my Emme's favorite restaurant."

"And why...why is that?" I laugh nervously.

"It doesn't matter why," says Hermione quickly.

"He likes getting girls drunk and doing zings to zem at night without zem knowing," explains Klaus, "I vould even consider it rape. He seems vairy nice to you at first, but zen…I ran into him today, he vos talking about how he bedded a "hot tourist" last night. He iz disgusting. I nearly punched him."

"Yes," I say stiffly, "Very disgusting…"

Klaus looks at me with concern. "Are you alright, Lina?"

"I'm fine! Chipper! Anyways, your wedding's going to start soon! I wish you eternal happiness!"

Klaus nods, "And I wish ze same thing for you someday."

"Yeah...I don't really want eternal anything," I tell him bluntly. We hug one last time before he leaves us.

" _My gods!"_ exclaims Hermione.

"How was I supposed to know the dude's a sicko?" I half-whisper to her.

"I think we should've told Klaus," says Hermione quickly, "So he could've killed the guy."

"This is between us," I stress. "Please. Do it for me."

Hermione nods. "You're right...I won't tell anyone."

"Good. The wedding's starting," I state. The fanfare plays as Emme's maid of honor and bridesmaids walk down the aisle, along with Klaus' best man - who was (no surprise here) Viktor Krum. He nods Hermione and I's way as he walks down the aisle, causing one of Emme's maids to glare at us. I hear her mutter as they pass by us,

" _I cannot believe zey invited Viktor's ex-paramour as well as ze girl that nearly ruined Klaus and Em's relationship."_

The maid of honor elbows her, looking scandalized. She shoots us an apologetic look. A little black-haired girl then parades through the aisles tossing red flowers, beaming over at the man whom I knew to be Klaus' father.

The fanfare gets louder and louder as Emme walks down the aisle in her pretty gown, accompanied by a pudgy man that was her father.

The ceremonial speech was said, and I tune out of that.

"Do you, Klaus Evergoth, take Emmeline Sanders to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asks.

"I do," says Klaus firmly.

"And do you, Emmeline Sanders, take Klaus Evergoth to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," says Emme firmly.

"You may now kiss ze bride."

They pull into a passionate kiss as I felt my heart melt.

* * *

The rest of our time in Bulgaria went pretty smoothly. Emme and Klaus at various intervals would check in on us in our suite and take us out to see the sights, pointing out amazing views. When it came the time for them to depart on their two week-long honeymoon and for us to leave, I was sad to leave the engaged couple as well as eventually Hermione, but also relieved to leave the place where I might've done something unspeakable. Where I…got drunk and _slept with someone._

I also had an eerie feeling that Klaus suspected I was the "hot tourist," mostly because Emme told us that he seemed to hate the young waiter more than ever.

We exchanged goodbyes at the hotel checkout area, and I realized that I was going to be going to New Rome and maybe even Camp , to face literally...everyone I left and hurt.

 _Sweet mother Aphrodite help me._

* * *

 **A/N: as i've said before, this chap is all over the place and probably reflects my stress from this year. Really hoping that I have a better school year next year and that this year's as far to rock bottom as i can get otherwise my stripper career awaits me lmao.**

 **ANYWAYS i really hope you liked the chap and i j want you to know that we have 3 chapters before the epilogue. 4 more chaps and this is finished. For good. AHHH**

 **Please R &R:)**

 **-Ana**


	42. Of Poor Decisions and Being Stubborn

Of Poor Decisions and Being Stubborn

 **A/N: here is your chap! I've been on break for nearly a week and am totally enjoying myself. I got an A on my AP HISTORY FINAL which means i get a semester A in history which is more than I can say for some other subjects *glares at chemistry and algebra lina-style* ! CHRISTMAS IS IN THREE DAYS AND SINCE I PROBABLY WON'T GET A CHAP OUT BY THEN, MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD**

 **WARNING ANA IS RUSTY FROM EXAMS SO THIS CHAPTER IS RUSTY & CRUSTY ASFFF **

**ANYWAYS enjoy the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _(("Move on. Move on from her. And by move on, I don't actually mean move on. Date someone else and then you'll_ really _see whether she wants you gone or not. You ARE going to date her in the end, because when she sees you with someone else, she'll get that wake-up call that you're not going to be waiting for her or catering to her whims whenever she needs a pick-me-up lover. I actually like her and really don't want to see you doing that to her, but it might be the only way, really." -B.Z._

" _I don't want anyone else but her." -DM_

" _You want her, you need to get her to want you." -B.Z.))_

"How'd you like it?"

I set my bags down, examining Percy and Annabeth's house. It smelled of lavender, and had a little bit of a Poseidon and Athena mix. Sophia was being held by Annabeth, and she keeps cooing repeatedly.

"It's...lovely," I say simply, offering the happy family a small smile.

"Reyna ordered it to be built," explains Annabeth. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, love - but she'll want to see you. As will Hazel and Frank. As do some people back in New York City."

"Do they know I'm here?" I question cautiously, sitting down on their couch. I hold my arms out for the cooing baby, and Annabeth hands her over.

"Not yet," replies Percy crisply, and I nod.

"But love, you can't stay hidden in our place forever, if you know what I mean," points out Annabeth.

I shift Sophia a little, inhaling in her wonderful baby fragrance. "I know what you mean," I say. "My gods. She's so cute."

"Cute, but nocturnal," they both say in unison.

"Nocturnal?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Seeing as you're going to be with us for a while, you'll find out soon enough," says Annabeth dryly, and I chuckle.

She continues talking, "Anyways love, you've just got here. Make yourself comfortable; you don't have to see anyone if you don't want to. How was Bulgaria?"

Her question gives me flashbacks of things I was starting to piece together from that fateful night - the sheer number of the strongest vodka bottles I'd drank that night, the exact things I did with him, the exact things he did to me. The exact way he'd taken me to his flat, the exact way he was a decent first.

But all I could do was smile at Annabeth with a tight-lipped smile and say, "Good."

Luckily this seems to satisfy her, but her eyebrow creases again. "You wrote me earlier? About a trial? For Draco?"

I take a breath, tightening my shawl. "Yeah...let's just say a lot of the Wizarding World's being bigots right now. They're failing to realize that not _every_ Slytherin is responsible for what's happened. They look at a Dark Mark and immediately decide life in Azkaban. I had to work hard to get him out. It's all a bunch of fucking bullshit, if you ask me."

"One, that's amazing. Two, not in front of Sophia."

"She's like a week old. I don't think she'll be talking for a year, let alone picking up my vocab," I snort.

"Here, let me show you upstairs," she offers. I grab my trunk as Percy takes Sophia. I follow her up the steps into a large room with black walls. The bed had a black and grey spread and the closet was huge.

"And this is mine?" I ask incredulously. "

"It's like the plates at Camp in a way," explains Annabeth, "Our guest room changes to suit every guest's fancy."

"I love it," I say breathlessly.

* * *

Over the first week at Casa de Percabeth, I'd found out exactly what they meant by Sophia being nocturnal. On top of my own nightmares and hearing her from my room, I probably got seven hours of sleep. And that's not seven hours in one night, that's seven hours over seven days. One hour a night. Whoo.

Sometimes I'd watch over Sophia for them when they'd decided to go out while writing letter after letter to the rest of the Quartette. Luckily she was usually sleeping through the day, so it wasn't that much of trouble.

Then, I'd had enough.

"I'm going to go outside tomorrow," I announce one day over dinner.

Annabeth looks up, "Really?" she asks me.

"At this point, I don't care who sees me or who blames me for what, I just want to get out," I sigh.

"You won't regret it, love," she assures me. "We can actually give you a proper tour of the city!"

"That'd...that'd be great," I finally say.

* * *

I follow Percy and Annabeth around the city, Sophia carried in my arms as I walk. "It's just as I remember it," I note, the piece of gum I had popping in my mouth.

So far I saw nobody I actually knew, but some people did give us fleeting looks. The ninety-degree weather was making me sweat in my denim long-sleeved jacket. Percy notices.

"You should take off your jacket," he suggests to me helpfully. "I'll take Sophia."

"No!" I say impulsively, clutching Sophia tighter. I can't walk in the dead of New Rome with all those scars everywhere. "Um. I mean. I like my jacket."

"Are you sure, love? You look hot," frowns Annabeth. She was adorned in a light and sleeveless white top.

"Dead sure," I say through clenched teeth. We continue walking down the streets of the city, and I was still marvelling at its difference to Camp Half-Blood.

Gods, Camp. I knew I'd have to visit sometime this summer for like a week since with the life-path I'm taking I think I'm basically done as a Camper (I think), but I really didn't want to.

We take a turnabout, walking back to the home, when we'd stopped abruptly.

"Uhm. There's Hazel and Frank, love," says Annabeth, pointing out the couple. I peer over her shoulder and look over in awe.

"Wow, they've changed a lot," I note.

"Well, so have you since our wedding," points out Annabeth.

"Yeah, thin, ugly, pale, and unhealthy," I mutter under my breath.

"Well, let's," I cough a bit awkwardly, "Talk to them." Sophia starts crying loudly in my embrace, and I hold her tightly and soothe her, humming some made-up tune. She calms down, but I mostly held her tightly to calm myself down, remembering the nightmares I'd got of people hating me for leaving them after the war.

"How'd you do that?" demands Annabeth suddenly, looking at me.

"Do what?"

"It usually takes us at least ten minutes to calm her," explains Percy.

"Oh," I say breathlessly, "Well, she must like her Auntie Lina."

"You'll be fine," Percy says after a moment. "I swear, nothing you're thinking about's going to happen."

We cross the street, me still holding onto the baby. "Hey guys!" Hazel smiles, hugging both Percy and Annabeth, before she frowns a little. Frank does the same. "Where's Sophia?"

I take a breath as they part aside to reveal me. "Oh my gods! _Lina!"_ exclaims Hazel, pulling me into a half-hug due to the baby. She takes a breath and looks at me. "How'd everything go?" she merely asks.

"Good," I say, letting Frank hug me. "I mean, I'm here, we won," I say, laughing uneasily.

' _You shouldn't be here,'_ a scathing voice in my head tells me, ' _Anne, should.'_

I shake off the voice, for now. "So, how've things been with you?" I ask.

"Good," beams Hazel, "Peaceful, really. For once."

Annabeth laughs, "I'm sure we're all enjoying the peace! Right Lina?"

"Right," I say slowly, because my head was giving me anything but peace.

"Lina, are you sure you're okay?" asks Percy in concern.

"I'm fine!" I snap. "I'm fine," I assure more calmly. Annabeth talks with Frank about the struggles of being a mother, while Percy, Hazel, and I just talk about snippets of life. Hazel tells us what's been going on with the legion, and that Reyna and some guy I don't know are now the new praetors.

"Hey," says Hazel nervously after a moment. "Could I take a quick walk?" she asks. "With Lina?"

"With just me?" I ask, my voice having an edge to it. "Why?"

"Just really quickly. I need to tell you something important," she says.

I nod, "okay, but it's quick right? And you're not pissed at me?"

"Of course not," she gasps, looking scandalized at the very thought of being pissed at me.

I hand Sophia over to Percy, before following Hazel. "So, love, you wanted to talk to me?" I ask, nicer now that I knew she wasn't pissed off at me.

Hazel takes a breath, "So, you know I've spent quite a bit of time in the Underworld," she tells me.

I nod, wondering where this was going. Maybe she was going to ask for something with Nico?

"Throughout our ten minute reunion, you've shown me four out of the five tells of self-harm," she tells me bluntly, "And you're like part of my family, I'm worried for you."

 _Oh my fuck. Here we go._

Lina Quimby's self-approved guide to making everyone think she's fine:

Number one: deny EVERYTHING.

"Tells?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She nods. "The first one's the jacket. It's like ninety degrees out, and you're famous for wearing sleeveless stuff when it's like fifty."

"I have a terrible cold," I defend, coughing. "I'm shivering."

"Tell that to your sweat on your face," she finally says.

Number two: MAKE SHIT UP.

"Okay you've caught me! I suffer from terrible stretch marks," I say, "Terrible. Ugly. But, Haze, I'm using a creme moisturizer, and they should wear off soon in about nine months. Second tell?"

"You just seemed so nervous to meet us is all," she says, "Like we've shown up in nightmares. And when I mentioned Anne, you just started digging your fingernails in your skin. But you're right. I'm probably being paranoid. Please, love, will you forgive me?"

I smile at her, "Of _course,_ love," and we meet up to join Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and little Sophia for a walk around the city and a nice dinner place.

* * *

My eyes widen at the sound of a screech. I quickly place Sophia's formula aside and place her in her cradle before rushing to the window and opening it to reveal an owl that flew in. I was babysitting her while Percy and Annabeth were gone for the evening, and I'd put her in a onesie that I bought over my month here with Reyna which read: _if you mess with me, you mess with my aunt (and you don't want to mess with her)._

Hermione's new owl. ' _I should really get a new owl,'_ I tell myself. ' _I can't rely on Annabeth's forever, and it's not even hers, it's technically 'Minerva's.''_

"Ah!" I clap my hands together, "News from Mione!" I untie the letter from her, and she flies off immediately.

 _Dear Lina,_

 _How's your stay at New Rome been so far? I do hope it's going well and that you're more at peace with everyone. Happy Early Birthday, by the way love._

 _I wrote to tell you something you should know, as I don't want you to hear it from him or especially just find out about it when you get here to Britain. I do hope this doesn't sound self-centered, but, I want you to hear this bad (well, it might be good depending on how you take it) news from me and me only._

"She wants to tell me something that she doesn't want me finding out elsewhere," I mutter to Sophia. Her little eyebrows furrow, as if to say, ' _well, woman, get on with it.'_

 _I saw Draco yesterday,_

"She saw Draco yesterday," I inform Sophia, who just gives me a tired look. "You know kid, I changed your diaper forty minutes ago, I can do what I want now."

 _I saw Draco yesterday, and I saw him with this girl. I think they might be together? I don't know for certain though, but they were hand-holding and giving each other...weird love looks. Even weirder, I think it's with Daphne's sister? Astoria?_

"Daphne has a _sister?"_ I say aloud to Sophia. "How did I not know about this? Since _when?_ How oblivious am I? And - who names a kid Astoria?" I reach out and take Sophia out from her cradle to hold her. "You are about to witness a special episode of 'Auntie Lina has gotten herself into crap.'"

She laughs for the first time. I don't think she's ever done that before?

"It's not funny," I hiss, but I can't help but smile at her laugh. "While I'm babysitting you, my friend is out with Daphne's sister apparently? Oh, who, am, I kidding. _Friend._ He can date her. I don't care," I wave it off.

The adorable baby merely coos in my embrace. "Can I take you to England?" I ask her. I sigh, taking a breath. "That's it. It's too late. I'm taking you. I know I _told_ him he could get into another relationship, and I'm happy, but there's just a little void...no there is not...no there is _not_ …" She stares up at me with her wide grey eyes. "Don't ever date, please. It'll get you into all sorts of shit."

Suddenly Sophia starts laughing again.

" _Aww!"_ I laugh. "Honestly, that's better than any of the advice your mother has ever given me," she stops laughing, and instead gives me the wide-eyed gaze again. "Now, what was it that made you laugh? Was it the words don't ever date? Or was it the word shit?"

She starts laughing again.

"Oh, dear lord help me," I mutter to myself. "Okay, okay. Um...forget I ever said that word. It's actually shoot, which is just as funny as it's vulgar counterpart."

She gives me the wide eyed gaze.

"Shit."

Laughter.

"Shoot."

Nothing.

I make a funny face.

Nothing.

"Just don't tell mommy about this or Auntie Lina is fucked."

She laughs again; a little cute laugh that just makes my day hearing it. Dear lord I could just rant about something to her and she'd do that little cute laugh.

I groan. "Why do you like curse words so much, love? I knew they should've given you a different middle name…oh, whatever, you won't tell mommy will you? Because I'm about to give you an extremely uncensored rant involving Draco Malfoy from first through fourth years just so I can hear that cute little laugh and feel so much better."

* * *

I'd travelled to Camp Half Blood a week after my night alone with Sophia, and planned to say there for about a week before I'd return to New Rome to spend my last week. Then I'd have to go to England again for Auror training where there is no cute baby who laughs at curse words and instead there is a git in a relationship. Such a downgrade for Lina.

I didn't really look forward to going to Camp. All that was really there for me, at that point, was Piper and Jason. Camp was a place that I'd had plenty of people. It was also a place where too many of those people are in Elysium. Annabeth had sent me news that my other sort-of friend who saw me as Lina and not a war-heroine, Sherman, had died in a car-crash recently. That was fun to hear. Note the sarcasm.

I enter the Camp without much of a problem, and was immediately met with a force. " _Lina!"_ I ease in, realizing it was Piper.

"Piper…" I gasp, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh," she says gently, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I left," I say bluntly. "I left you and Anne here with a letter, never to return until a _year later._ Quite literally. It's August first."

"It was a little upsetting," she admits, "But sis, you did what you had to do."

"I can only think of the damage I'd done when it came to Anne. How's poor Harley taking it?" I ask Piper, sighing.

Piper shifts uneasily. "Sis…" she sighs, "Harley was having some trouble over the year you were gone. Trouble...with cancer. Long story short, he died a couple days after Anne did."

"Oh," I say, my voice small. "What is up with everyone dying? Really," I say, fighting back tears. "I've heard that Sherman died from a car crash recently too. Oh, it's all my fault."

She grabs my shoulders so tightly, " _LINA!_ Not everything's your fault! Honestly how could it be your fault when you weren't there?"

"That's the point," I say through gritted teeth, "I wasn't there."

"How could Sherman's be prevented? He died while out there, in Wisconsin with his family. Harley's? You're powerful, love, but even you can't stop cancer. _The Apollo Cabin_ can't stop cancer."

I take a breath. "Can you just take me to see Leo or Jason, please? And please don't leave my side," I beg her, already catching sight of gaping campers.

"Of course," she says sincerely.

The week at Camp was basically me spending time around Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso, and Jason and Piper announcing to me that they were engaged. I knew I had to leave once the week ended, though. While I'd promised the four I'd write, I had to get away from everyone else and the scenario in general, even though the Camp Veterans and I were cool and friendly. I'd learned that Travis and Katie got together in college (aww). People staring whenever we'd walk by made me feel uncomfortable, and I'd been asked a series of questions such as;

" _Where were you during the year?"_

" _OMG you're Lina Quimby can you sign this thing for me?"_

" _Can you PRETTY PLEASE tell me a story about you fighting in (insert war here)?"_

" _Did you hear about (insert person's name here's) death please pray they get in Elysium?"_

" _Where were you during Anne's funeral?"_ In fact, I got that one so many times, that it caused me to relapse and create several fresh new scars on my left arm.

As I prepared to spend one last week with Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and cute little baby Sophia - I mull over the last thing Chiron said to me before I left;

" _It has been the most delightful twelve years of my life."_

* * *

 _(LINA QUIMBY: BACK ON BRITISH SOIL!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _While the other three members of the Quartette are on the radar, Miss Quimby seemed to have disappeared completely off the map. Many people wondered where she went, until someone had informed us that she'd travelled back to the States to visit family. However, I spotted her house-hunting today, which means she must've returned back recently. Preparing for life, maybe?_

 _I do wonder if she knows about some recent activity between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass? If she doesn't she is in for a major shock and letdown. That's right, I saw the couple together in Diagon Alley recently._

" _All that work she put in to free him," an unnamed source told me scathingly today. "He threw it in her face. I feel for her. I'd date her, honestly." The two still keep contact, as to what I've heard, so maybe she does know? And is okay with it? Young love can be so confusing at times._

 _Who knows, to be honest.)_

"Miss Quimby, thanks so much for meeting with us and taking an interest in our old home!"

"Call me Lina, please," I smile, shaking the elderly couple's hands. "So, where do you both plan on moving?"

"Well, I know it sounds silly, but when Ella and I reached 80, we wanted to...drop everything Wizard-related and live with Ella 's muggle family in this beach-resort in South Africa," nods Gregory.

"It's not stupid," I prompt, "It sounds great! Tell me more about this resort?"

Ella smiles wanly, "it's where Greg first asked me out, and also where he proposed to me. It's just a magical place for me. I knew he was the one. I'm telling you, dear, when you date the one, you'll know."

"Yeah...I don't think the one exists for me, really. So can I see the old cottage?"

"It's pretty small," notes Greg, opening the door inside so I could take a look. "Seven-room, one floor. Has a little kitchen, a room to eat, a living-room, and two bedrooms. One's more of a master-room and the other room is fairly smaller."

"And the other two rooms?" I ask.

"Just small bathrooms. One in the master-room and the other in the smaller room," notes Ella.

"How much are you selling it for?" I ask curiously.

Greg and Ella look at each other. "Well, the beach resort's pretty much paid for, and we don't have much time left…we'd say a thousand galleons, with no monthly pay."

"Wow," I say, "Are you sure? That's pretty cheap."

"We're sure," confirms Ella.

"Wow," I repeat, eyeing her in awe. "Well, in that case...good luck on your retirement and if there's _anything_ you ever need, be sure to owl me." I fish for a piece of parchment in my bag and scribble on it. "Take this to Gringotts and they'll give you the money from my vault."

Both Greg and Ella hug me before I turn on my heel and Disapparate.

(The Ministry had given twenty thousand galleons apiece to everyone who's fought in the war. Makes me wonder if they've just taken it from Death Eater's vaults and given it to us because _where the hell do you get all that money from?)_

* * *

 **Draco**

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Blaise had suggested to him in mid-June that he see other people, and while the idea seemed terrible at first, it actually wasn't half bad.

Astoria was a sweet girl. She had absolutely _no_ venom unlike...other girls he knew. He didn't have to watch his step around Astoria, making sure to say just the right things to not tick her off. He didn't have to worry about Astoria's temper. He didn't have to try and figure Astoria out in the slightest; she was an open book. He never once had to fight with Astoria whereas...other girls he knew seemed to drive him insane with it. She was low maintenance, whereas other girls he knew were much higher maintenance.

The only flaw about Astoria was that she wasn't Lina and she didn't have any of the flaws that came with her.

There was no denying that Lina Quimby and Astoria Greengrass were two polar opposites, and there was no denying he was trying to date one so he could get over the other. There was no denying that it's very, _very_ hard to get over the flame. Lina was the beautiful and dangerous flame that burned his hand whenever he got too close. Astoria was the nice and sweet gem he could touch safely.

' _A life with Astoria_ , _who would be a dutiful wife,'_ he told himself, ' _would be much easier than dealing with someone like Lina all your life.'_

That was a thousand and ten percent a lie. He'd sent Lina a bunch of assorted chocolates for her eighteenth birthday, cursing himself all the way as _he had a girlfriend._

His Lina was back in Britain raring to start her training in three days' time, that he knew. He also knew she also scored a small cottage from an elderly couple who wanted to move to a resort in Africa for an extremely cheap price while Potter and Weasley chose a two-bedroom flat together nearby her cottage.

 _His? You're with Astoria. Stop it, Draco._

She knew about the relationship, though he didn't tell her. He received the shortest letter ever from her in late July;

" _Hermione told me, I wish you everlasting happiness. -LQ"_

"I'm fine, love," he assures Astoria, leaning across the table in the Leaky Cauldron and squeezing her hand.

Draco cursed under his breath because he sees the subject of his thoughts saunter in with Granger behind her. She, to his dismay, looked even more beautiful than ever as she was conversing with the other brunette. He wasn't getting over Lina, at all. He hadn't seen her in the flesh for almost two and a half months, and he wanted nothing more than to see her, hug her, and talk to her. But he also wanted nothing more than for Lina _not_ to see him sitting with Astoria. He knew she knew. He didn't want to have her watch them with her two eyes.

Luckily for him, Granger was smart. She saw them together, and then quickly steers Lina the opposite side of the pub.

The next twenty or so minutes went pretty well. Their food arrived; they'd eaten a good meal and talked happily with each other. Lina and Granger grew far from his mind.

That was when an all-too-familiar voice buts in. "Draco? I didn't know you were here?"

 _You're a terrible distractor, Granger._

"Lina," he breathes, pulling her into a hug. He inhales in her cherry scent. "It's been too long."

"Agreed," she notes. "You've brought your girlfriend with you, I see," she smiles over at Astoria, who beams back. ' _Innocent,'_ he thought, ' _But he should be glad she doesn't see Lina as a threat.'_

"Lina Quimby, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass, Lina Quimby," he introduces. It was all around awkward introducing them. Well, it was awkward for him. The girls for one were pretty amicable as they shook hands and exchange words.

"I missed you," he says again, turning to Lina.

"I missed you too," she admits.

He takes a breath. "You don't mind the...relationship, right flower? You're not jealous or anything?"

He knew it was the wrong thing to say immediately, because she steps back as if offended by the very thought. Then her eyes narrow angrily. She then smiles genuinely turning to Astoria.

"I'm sure Draco's told you a lot about me," says Lina.

Astoria nods, "Sometimes a little too much," she chuckles.

"It's almost like he's obsessed with me, isn't it?" asks Lina. Her words seem friendly, but Draco notices a bit of an edge in her voice. "It's honestly creepy in a sense. Very...unusual."

' _That chit,'_ seethes Draco. What the hell is Lina playing at?

Lina continues; "I'll assure you now that I have _absolutely no intention_ of interfering in your relationship. I've completely moved on. I just want to warn you to watch out for his strange obsessions, really. To focus that much on a girl - me - for this many years, it can't be healthy."

Astoria nods, "You're so nice about this, thank you so much."

Draco stares at Lina incredulously as she continues her bullshit that was actually true.

"Of course. I just want you to watch out, because after all, a girl doesn't want to be used especially to hurt another girl. Take it from me, love. I was used by some Bulgarian guy on vacation this summer. I slept with him apparently. He just left me there. Watch yourself in this relationship. _Make_ sure he _truly_ loves you," she enunciated her syllables. She then steps back and sighs, as if she'd accomplished something. "It was lovely meeting you, Astoria," she smiles.

Astoria nods, "You too, Lina," she beams. _How could Astoria not see the bullshit that just happened? I mean, sure, it was half-true...and she was extremely nice in the way she said it...no. No. She went too far. Too far._

"Tori?" asks Draco, his voice controlled. His old anger had came back. She'd once again managed to infuriate him. "Could I talk with Lina for a moment? I swear, love it'll only take me a second and nothing will happen."

"Of course," she smiles.

"I'll make sure nothing happens," assures Lina in an almost sickly sweet tone, shooting him a smirk that made him want to kill her.

When he had her alone in the corridor leading to the pub's bedrooms, he couldn't help himself as he pinned her to the wall. " _What the hell was that Quimby? You made me look so fucking bad in front of her."_

Lina looks shocked and hurt for a moment, but then she used his off-guard moment to push him off with so much force that he lands on the floor in judo-flipped condition. _Well, she'll have no problem being an Auror… "You're not jealous or anything?"_ she mocks. "My gods, you're so fucking low. Using innocent sweet Astoria to get over me. I come back from New Rome and Camp Half Blood to find you all over a girl, and not because you love her - because as I've said I'm fine with that - but because you're a pathetic little shit."

"There's no proof I'm _using_ Astoria to get over you. Maybe I actually love her," snarls Draco, pulling himself up, "Or are you just _that_ bitter?"

She scowls darkly. "Oh my gods! You're such a sad person. I don't need a guy to make me happy and weigh me down. Especially someone like _you._ My feelings are _nothing_ compared to hers. And we both know you're using her," she snarls back. "What am I? An idiot?"

"Ninety nine percent of the time, yes, Lina, you are," he replies back venomously.

Her nostrils flare and he could see a flicker of a flame from her currently clenched fist. "How'd you like it if I did the same thing to get back at you?" she asks, "I'm Lina Quimby, I have a whole slew of guys to choose from," she says arrogantly. The thought of her just picking a guy up queased him and he knew full well she could obtain a boyfriend in an hour, but he wasn't going to go around giving her satisfaction.

"I couldn't care less about you and your _slutty Aphrodite girl_ tendencies. What was that about sleeping with the Bulgarian guy?" he asks this harshly, but in all honesty he was wondering about the guy's address and torture equipment, especially if she ended up knocked up. Oh my gods...was she...

"Absolutely none of your fucking business Malfoy," she hisses. Her glare would've caused the ordinary person to run off for the hills, but he'd known her for years.

"Of course it is. Nothing about you is anyone's business," he accuses, "You're too afraid to open up to anybody. In case you've noticed, I was so bloody worried about you and your scars all summer but whenever I wrote about it you edged around the fucking issue. But no. You're an expert at edging your way out of things aren't you? All the time. And the fact that people actually put up with it…"

Lina's eyes widen in shock and hurt and then they narrow with hatred, "OHH! AS IF the likes of you know me! I should've left you in Azkaban where the Dementors ripped your fucking brains off!" she shrieks in fury, before flying out of the corridor.

"Are you sure there'll be an Auror Lina in this world because don't they have an _emotional_ test as part of passing Auror training?" he asks her snidely, earning him a fireball which he swiftly dodges, as well as a faraway ' _fuck yourself slick git!'_

 _((Not how he expected their first encounter to go…))_

"How did the meeting go?" smiles Astoria when he returns. "She asked me to ask you if you truly love me. You do truly love me right?"

"Oh, yes," says Draco. The choice was clear. The choice was obvious. Astoria was easy to please and he wasn't even sure if the word pleased was in Lina's vocabulary. "I'm _definitely_ done with Lina Quimby and I truly love you."

He knew even those words were a lie, and that this relationship would most likely be temporary, because he knew he could never be "done" with Lina. His future kickass Auror. He knew that the next day he'd immediately set out to fix their friendship again.

It was _impossible_ to be done loving someone who wouldn't date him in his wildest dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: WHEW! So here was the chap! Pardon Ana's rustiness. It was all over the place lmao. Next will be AURORS TRAINING whoo and some more Dralina drama because Draco is not the only one that can get a significant other to make the other person jealous ;);)**

 **Q: Is Lina pregnant because she slept with the Bulgarian dude?**

 **A: Honestly, with someone like Lina she never considered the fact that pregnancy could result for this, which is why her worry of it happening is not touched upon in the chapter. But I'm sparing her a bit, so no she's not :P**

 **I hope you liked it!:3**

 **Please R &R:)**

 **-Ana**


	43. Similarities and Tensions

Similarities and Tensions

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Ana is here to bequeath you with a chapter before she goes to hell, loneliness, torture work, and doom tomorrow. (Did you mean: school) Since I go back tomorrow, idk when the next chap will be out (probably the mid-end January) but guys! Three chaps until the end! And two are the wedding and epilogue. Who's excited? :p Here's a nice juicy 6.4k chap for you!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Still snarling at the encounter with Draco, I flick my wand carelessly, opening the door to my new house. The sight I saw was enough to throw me off the deep end.

"Hello, people who do not live here," I say coldly. "I gave you people my floo powder for emergencies!"

"We're out of chips," defends Ron. "Want one?"

"Seeing as I _paid_ for those - you know what, just leave. I've had a horrid day today," I sigh.

"Things good with you and Mione?" asks Ron worriedly.

"Mione isn't the issue. We're fine. She went back to your Mum's and is _waiting for you, Ronald,_ " I say, "But we ran into a certain _asshole_ at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ooh," sighs Harry, and I nod emphatically.

"I just came over there to have a good time," I say, "And then he's over there, making assumptions about me being jealous of the relationship."

Harry snickers.

"What's so funny?" I snarl.

"It's just - Lina, it's obvious you are. You even have that - that - vein popping out."

"I'm _not_ jealous of that git. Ron, tell him," I order, and Ron hesitates.

I take deep breaths. "Get out of my house. Both of you."

"Lina -"

" _GET OUT!"_

They both leave the house quickly, and I sigh, reclining on the couch. "I must say, it's good to have that kind of power. I'm thinking of installing a phone and television in here..."

A knock sounds on the door. "Coming! You'd better not be a Death Eater because I'll burn you down," I mutter to myself, opening the door.

"Surprise. Not a Death Eater. You overestimate me, Lina. I heard you were in town...and I brought over some housewarming stuff. Cozy place. Perfect to live, but not exactly the best space for throwing a party..."

"Well, you could never be sure," I say, hugging him. "You'd be surprised at the death threats I get. How'd you find my place? So far, only Harry and Ron know, and they're idiots."

Blaise chuckles. "That they are. Well, this'll come as a shock, but my mother actually knows Greg and Ella."

My eyes widen. "No way. Really?"

"She knows a lot of people," he says, "Apparently they used to come to my house as a baby, and it was mentioned in a Prophet article that…"

"That little fuck," I mutter. "What did she write about this time?"

"Two articles," replies Blaise sourly. "Though they didn't bash you at all, well, besides hinting you bought Greg's old place. They were more aimed at Draco."

I let out a low snarl.

"Whoa," says Blaise. "Did you and Draco get into something?"

I look into the distance. "It all started September first of 1991, when I met the asshole. I was a mere eleven-year-old, not knowing how much he would impact me to this very day as an adult..."

Blaise raises an eyebrow, and I sigh. "Why don't you come in and we'll talk about it over some beers?" I ask.

"I'm down," he smirks, entering the house. I toss him a bottle of Heineken.

"Your best friend is a shit," I state bluntly.

"And you're easily riled up," he notes dryly, "I didn't know we were stating basic facts. Anyways, tell me more, Miss Quimby," he winks at me and sits a little closer.

"You are hot as hell, but you have a girlfriend," I raise an eyebrow.

"She doesn't have to know," he winks again.

" _Blaise!"_ I say sternly, crossing my arms.

"Right. Sorry," he says. "So, about Draco?"

"Well, I saw him with Astoria in the Leaky Cauldron. It was chill, I said hi, all was well until he just _suggested_ I was jealous of the relationship. Well, he asked if I was okay with it and was like 'are you sure you're not jealous or anything?'"

"He _suggested_ that you were jealous?" asks Blaise skeptically. "He probably just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before he continued dating her."

"I know it sounds ridiculous," I sigh, sipping some Heineken. "But - "

"Oh, no. It's ridiculous," he says bluntly.

"No! I honestly don't have feelings for him. Honestly. You sound like _Potter_ and _Weasley,"_ I enunciate my words, knowing that he loathes being compared to them.

"If even the thickheads were able to figure it out - then you're obvious as hell," he states.

"I _don't -_ and even if I _did -_ he's with her now, okay?" I take a long swig of Heineken, "We've come to an end. Accept it."

"You want to know what I think?" asks Blaise.

"What?"

"It can never really end between you two, _but -_ this time you need to make the move."

My eyes widen. "Oh Blaise I'd love to but I can't. While he's with Astoria - dude, that just makes me a homewrecker."

"Aha!" he smirks.

"What?" I ask exasperatedly.

"I got you to admit you like him still!" He sounded like a little kid on Christmas Day.

I glare at him murderously. "Was this the purpose of your little ' _housewarming'_ visit? Did Draco _send_ you here?"

He chuckles nervously. "So... _Auror._ Looking forward to it?"

"Tell _Draco_ that if I _ever_ see him again I'm going to _kill_ him. Tell him that if he steps foot anywhere near this house I'll _destroy_ him. Tell him that if he _ever_ finds himself in a tight spot again, I won't save him," I seethe so hard that the Heineken I was holding was now a burnt oozing mess on my floor. I quickly take care of it with my wand.

"Lina, he still loves you," Blaise says to me softly.

My nostrils flare. "Get out of casa de Lina."

"Lina…"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screech.

"Of course," he says quickly, "I'll just leave the housewarming thing here, and…" he bolts.

* * *

"You'd think this would be fun," sighs Ron on our lunch break.

"It's only the first day," Harry assures. "Besides, we have to get the theory stuff out of the way before we move to the practicals, it's probably like that in any field. It's like in a sport, practice the rules before doing things. You know what I mean?"

"You've been spen'ing 'oo mu' 'ime with 'Ermione," responds Ron bluntly as he ate his sandwich in mouthfuls. I take slow bites of some salad, staring at him with thinly veiled disgust as he ate.

"Lina," says Harry, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You good?"

"Still pining over Malfoy, probably," teases Ron.

Harry elbows him hard. "You good?" he repeats again.

"Of course," I say smoothly, giving Harry a smile of reassurance. "And I'm certainly not pining over Malfoy."

It was our first day of Auror training. There were eight people training - including the three of us. It was definitely a very small size, but I flashback to the Career Advice meet in fifth year, where Professor McGonagall had informed me that no one's been taken on in three years, and it makes sense. Makes me kind of nervous, because how many people failed the training? Oh, and of course, I was the only female training for it. Lovely. Of course, there was nobody who would actually dare question me being there.

We were "shown the ropes" during the morning, and by "show the ropes" I mean get a full-intro to what our job would entail, and then we were set some stuff about procedures to look at. In the afternoon, we'd be introduced to the practical aspect for a little while.

"And you shouldn't," agrees Ron. "Honestly. What a jerk. Dating some bint to make you jealous. I mean, it's working, but -"

"I will kill you," I hiss, and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Anyways, we'd better go back soon for part two. _Duelling practice._ "

"I wonder if we're going to duel each other?" asks Ron, raising an eyebrow.

I snort. "I hope so I can kick your ass, Weasley."

* * *

"Bye love," I say, hugging Hermione. Then I move to hug Ron. "Call me from the hotel in Australia," I say, nodding pointedly at my installed home phone. "And good luck with everything. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

"I hope so," frowns Hermione. "I'm just so worried they might hate me…I mean, _yes,_ I shouldn't be so afraid of their approval after being treated as a third-wheel all my life..."

"They won't," I say, adding just the right amount of charmspeak to my voice to assure her. "And once you do this, a huge burden will be taken off your shoulders. It's like when I went to the States to see everyone after leaving."

"You still blame yourself for that even if no one's angry," points out Hermione.

"Ignore my horrible example. But it'll be so different for you. You'll see," I assure her, hugging her again.

"Good luck," I repeat, "And Ron, you take care of her, alright?"

"Of course," says Ron, and I hug him too. They leave my house, and I take a breath, sinking on my couch.

My phone rings two hours later, and I pick it up, pausing the episode on my new installed television. "Yes, hi from Casa de Quimb -"

"They work at the hotel."

" _What?"_ I hiss.

"My parents," whispers Hermione, "We Apparated over to the hotel and apparently my mum's a chef here and my dad's the manager. Ron ordered room service right away and the lady is my _mother."_

"Well, looks like you don't have to search the continent for them," I say dryly.

" _Lina!"_

"Okay, sorry. Okay...so we have to figure out a plan, that's all," I say.

"Apparate over?"

"Wait. To Australia?" I ask, "Right now?"

"I'm about to restore my parents' memories," she states bluntly, "And the only person around to back me up and explain is _Ron."_

"Yeah, you're screwed there. Give me the name of the hotel and what room you're in," I say, summoning my purse.

* * *

"Hi, can I visit room 811? They're expecting me," I tell the receptionist.

"Sorry, but we can't let non-hotel guests into the hotel area. Security reasons. Unless you'd like to get a room?"

I huff. "Mm, depends. How much for one?"

"$300 a night."

"Oh, fuck no. What am I, famous and made of money - actually I _am,_ but that isn't the point!"

"Okay. I'll make an exception and I'll let you in on one condition," he says.

"What?" I hiss.

"Sleep with me?"

"Eww! I'm eighteen! You're like forty!" I exclaim.

"So you're a little young. Who cares?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I growl. "I don't know...Decent people?"

The elevator opens, revealing Hermione. "Ohh Lina love, you made it!" she exclaims, hugging me tight.

"The middle-aged receptionist wanted me to sleep with him," I say immediately.

Hermione eyes him with hatred, "Let's get out of here, we've loads to explain," she says quickly, ushering me to the elevator. "QUIT LOOKING AT MY BEST FRIEND FROM BEHIND YOU CREEP!" she screeches. "I'LL SUE YOU! I KNOW THE MANAGER! Or will know him in the near future," she mutters to me.

"Both of them are in our suite right now," says Hermione to me in the elevator. "As soon as I saw the Monica Wilkins on her name tag, I started talking her up immediately. I got her to tell us stories about her past, and eventually she decided to call over her husband - the manager and my dad - and now they're telling us more things. I'm going to introduce you, and then we're going to do it."

"Okay, good plan," I nod. We get to the eighth floor, and Hermione opens the door. "Hey, this is the friend I told you about. Her name's Lina Quimby and she's also from England."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, pleasure to meet you," I greet them.

Mr. Wilkins frowns, "If you're also from England why's your accent American?"

"Oh, I spent the first eleven years of my life there," I explain, "I went to boarding school in England with Hermione and have a career in England too, but my roots are American."

"Ah," he nods, "You know, I don't think I've ever met an American."

"Well, hi," I smile.

"Tea?" asks Mrs. Wilkins, pouring me a cup.

"Oh, please," I say, sitting down on the couch. Ron, Hermione, and I exchange looks. Hermione slowly pulls out her wand.

"What is tha -"

She whispers the spell, and their eyes go blank, before they slide into focus.

"Hermione, love?" asks her dad, "Where are we? And why does this badge say Wendell Wilkins? I'm Daniel Granger."

"And I'm Emma," frowns her mum. "Right? My name is Emma, right?" she turns to Daniel.

"Yes, love. Last I saw you, you were an Emma," he says dryly.

"I have a lot to explain," says Hermione. "The war was getting worse, and the Death Eaters wanted to go after you because of me, and me being friends with Harry Potter - the most wanted Wizard in the country. I countered this by erasing your memories and sending you to Australia. I thought you'd be safe there."

"But it's alright now," says Ron. "The war's over. And Voldemort's dead."

"It sounds like a lot to take in, yes. But she did it for your sake, and if you don't accept that, I brought a knife with me," I add in soothingly.

"Should've left you in England," mutters Hermione.

"Who are you two again?" asks Daniel.

"Ron. We've met before," he says, a little offended.

"Ah. Yes. Ron Weasley, we've heard a lot about you," smiles Emma.

"I don't think we've met before, but Lina Quimby," I say.

"I don't think we've ever heard about you," frowns Emma.

" _Excuse me?"_ I round on Hermione.

"I'm just pulling your chain," chuckles Emma, "We've heard too much about you," she smiles.

"It is a lot to take in," adds Dan. "But...you did it for our good, and we're going to forgive you. And...we're going to try to be more involved in your life."

I smile at the look of happiness on Hermione's face.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Can you believe we're going back to Hogwarts?" asks Astoria breathlessly, looking up at him. "I mean, it's bound to have changed loads since the War. I do hope the reconstruction's gone well…"

It was September the first, as known as the time to go back to Hogwarts, and the two were currently together on the platform. Seeing as nobody learned anything besides 'how-to-torture-people' and the school itself was shut down after the battle, everyone was getting a chance to repeat the year. Some people chose not to. For other people, it'd be silly to go back and repeat the year. Like...for Lina, who never took the year in the first place. She'd easily obtained a house from an elderly couple, got offered a slip Auror-training, her pick at whoever she wanted…to your average joe outsider, it looked like she had it all. He knew her and he knew different. It had all come with a terrible price.

He'd be lying if he told himself he didn't want a glimpse of her beautiful face before he left, even if she did loathe him at the moment. Surely she'd be here, saying her goodbyes to Granger?

"I must admit," says Astoria, drawing him out of his...thoughts. "I'm a little scared to go back with Pansy Parkinson around the school. I swear, she gave me the most terrifying look when I was shopping the other day. I'd hate to see what she'd have done if it weren't a public place. I just don't get why you had to have a trial and she didn't."

"Because _she_ didn't have a Dark Mark on her arm," he responds coolly, "But she as good as. She was Brooke's friend. Anyone who was friends with that monster belongs in Azkaban. She wants to destroy everyone in her way; she's out for Lina, and now she might've added you to the list. But don't worry," he says, squeezing her hand, "I won't allow her anywhere near you."

He hears familiar bickering;

"God Lina! You almost made us late with your bloody makeup checking! What? Hoping to run into Malfoy or something?"

" _OH MY GODS!_ Not everything's about that shit. _Late?_ It's 10:45 not 10:55!"

"You'd best hope it's not 10:55, or I might have to take a _flying car_ to Hogwarts!"

"Merlin! We were _twelve_!"

"Where are Ron and Harry?! They're late! Ohh I'm going to kill them…and Harry's going to make Ginny late too!"

"Oh my gods Hermione Granger! It's ten forty six! Honestly, I'm too tired for this..."

He looks to his far left to see both Lina and Granger; Granger was already donned in her Hogwarts robes and had her shiny Head Girl badge pinned on already and looked excited to be here - typical. Lina in contrast had a black blazer on and she looked tense and on-edge, as if something here didn't agree with her.

"Head Girl's obvious, but we've just found out who the Head Boy is," Blaise comes over with Daphne in tow. He and Daphne had been at odds recently, mostly because Daphne thought her sister was being used as a way to forget Lina instead of an actual girlfriend. "It's that MacMillan kid from Hufflepuff."

"Really?" frowns Astoria, "I paid him to tutor me in Transfiguration for my OWLs because I'm terrible at it, and he just gives me an awful vibe, like he's better than everyone else."

"Not only that," says Daphne, "But apparently he's the one that's been saying all that shit to Skeeter for the Prophet."

" _What?_ All the shit about Lina and I?" hisses Draco. "The part in the article about her arriving to Britain where someone said they would date her?"

"Apparently," says Blaise. "But as if Lina would ever let that shit date her. She could literally date anyone and she's dated like what? One person in her life? Potter?"

"Just because you're a fit person doesn't mean you have to be a heartthrob," quips Daphne, glancing at Blaise pointedly.

Astoria chuckles. "He had like fifteen girlfriends before you Daph, am I correct?"

"No, Tori," corrects Draco, "I think it was twenty."

"You're both wrong. Twenty-five," smirks Daphne. "People called you heartbreaker Zabini behind your back. It was a whole thing in our fourth year started by Ginny Weasley."

" _What?"_ exclaims Blaise. "I hate all of you. _Heartbreaker Zabini?_ And you all knew about this?"

"Everyone did," supplies Daphne. "We thought you did, too. Everyone pegs the Hufflepuffs as gossips, but those Gryffindors said some shit about us and then acted like the hate was one-sided."

"There was Lina's rumor in third year that Draco was secretly in love with Potter," mentions Blaise, snickering.

"That was _her?_ She's dead to me now," exclaims Draco furiously, and they all laugh.

"That one was funny. But Ron Weasley's in second that all the Slytherins went on nightly unicorn-killing sprees is _not,_ " points out Daphne in disgust.

Seamus Finnigan's in third year that Theo was hermaphrodite," exclaims Astoria in shock. "Theo never messed with any of them. He wouldn't come out of his dorm for a week. That was the worst."

" _We_ were the jerks, apparently," notes Daphne. "Well, some of us were, but doing that to Theo…"

" _Oh!"_ exclaims Mrs. Greengrass, "I have a very important meeting so I'm afraid I'll have to leave early! Bye!" She swiftly kisses her daughters twice on each cheek before heading to leave the platform.

"At least your mum actually came," points out Blaise, once the sisters got over their shock. "Mine hasn't shown up in two weeks and wrote her farewells to me in a _letter."_

"Ouch," frowns Daphne.

Draco's own mum couldn't come to the platform either, but that was mostly because she was still recovering from a very rough flu she'd had for a week.

"Oh, you should say something to Lina before you leave, she's just over there," points out Astoria innocently. "You guys are still friends right?"

Daphne snorts, and Astoria looks at her funny. " _What?"_

"Nothing sis," says Daphne airily.

Draco turns to where Lina was again. By now, Potter, Weasley, and Ginny Weasley had arrived along with the entire Weasley family, and the two couples were saying their goodbyes to each other while Lina chatted with Sirius Black off to the side.

"Love, I don't think Lina would like to talk to me at the moment," he tells her. _How could he anyway, with all those Weasleys around? And who she was talking to currently._

"Why?" asks Astoria curiously.

"All those Weasels surrounding her," he responds, and Astoria nods in understanding. He pulls her into a gentle kiss, and she smiles.

The platform whistle warning came, and people were rushing around and saying final goodbyes. He notices the whole Weasley clan was now grouped around Granger and Ginny Weasley, probably eager to get one last hug in or goodbye message.

' _You have to see her,'_ he thinks. ' _Who knows when you'll see Lina next…who knows how long you can go without her...'_

"We're going to miss the train if we don't get going," says Astoria gently, tugging Draco's arm.

The train whistles again, signaling it was going to leave any moment now. He sighs, before making to get onto the Express with Astoria. From the window he heard a sharp knock, he caught the gaze of a familiar pair of brown eyes. Lina to his surprise was staring up at him from the station. He gave her a warm nod, and she gave a curt one back.

She gestures something and her lips move, and he was able to catch the message;

' _Write me sometime.'_

Before he could gesture anything back to her, she'd disappeared immediately.

* * *

 **Lina**

"Did you know that they give _tests_ as part of Aurors training?" asks Ron, as if the very idea appalled him.

"Yes," Harry and I say bluntly.

" _Who told you that?"_

"Professor McGonagall, fifth year," we reply again in unison.

"We're having a safety one tomorrow," I note, as I walk between them to our training for today. "And I actually feel ready for it."

"Of course," says Ron, he turns to Harry as if I weren't there and says, "You know, our Lina's been _acing_ Auror training so far. Literally."

I allow a small smirk. "I'm doing my best in life."

I'd developed a reputation of doing really well Aurors-training with the material and all over the next month. It was like I was a Hermione in something, it felt great.

"Check out that guy," I comment, taking a bite of a green apple.

"Merlin," says Harry, "He's like a Draco Malfoy look alike."

"I was going to say cute, actually," I frown. "He doesn't look much like Draco?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to be one of _those_ girls," groans Ron. "The ones that crush and date guys that look like guys they're not over."

"Girls do that?" I ask, appalled.

"Yeah, and their name's Lina," snorts Harry. "Look at you, you're even eating green apples now."

"I like green apples," I defend.

"No, you don't!" hisses Ron, "When you were fifteen you told us that you thought they were too sour."

"I was fifteen, what did I know," I defend, "Now I know they're...rich in taste."

The guy turns around. I see his robe, marking that he worked in the Law Department. He gives me a smile and a wink.

"Okay, um, how long do we have before training?" I ask Harry.

"Fifteen minutes," he replies, looking at his watch.

"I'll see you there, I'm about to get back in the dating scene," I wink.

"With the Malfoy look alike...bloody hell, I'm telling you…"

"Go to _hell,_ Weasley!"

They leave me, and I take a breath, thinking about how I was going to approach the guy. Before I could, he approaches me instead. "Despite them being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley - I was wondering when they were going to leave," he admits, a smirk on his face.

I'd gotten some weird lines over the past couple months in Britain. This one was slightly normal.

"Well, look at that," I chuckle, "They're gone now."

"I'm Drake Mallory," he introduces.

"Lina Quimby. Though I assume you already know that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"That I do," he says. He checks his watch. "Look, I've got to get going, my job doesn't wait for me to talk to hot girls, uh...maybe we could go out this Friday?"

"I'd love that," I tell him, giving him a small smile.

* * *

" _What are you doing?"_

"Having fun...getting a life besides you people…" I muse, "The few people I like are either in America or at Hogwarts."

" _Drake Mallory?"_ exclaims Harry, "Wow, Lina. Who else do we know that has a very similar name?"

"Okay, so his name's similar to Draco Malfoy, so what? You should be happy I'm seeing other people," I defend.

"Lina, you don't want to see other people," reminds Harry, "You literally told us several times over the past months that you're done with relationships. Now some guy shows up looking like and having a similar name to Malfoy and what? You're all over him? You hit it off and start dating after one conversation in a bar together? Like slow down! It's just fishy."

"I went out with him last Friday," I remind, "And he is nothing like Draco Malfoy. We have so much in common and we didn't fight _once._ And he's 20, by the way, so they're not even the same age."

Harry reaches out and grabs a potato chip from my bowl, " _Twenty?!"_

"Honestly. It's not that big a deal," I insist. "Think college freshman seeing a junior. Mione's nineteen, as of recent. We're old people now," I smirk.

"Hey," says Harry, as if just remembering. "Any idea when the first Hogsmeade trip is? We could all drop in."

"Ooh. I like that. The next letter to Mione will be asking," I nod. "I can bring Drake with me!" I gasp. "Show him off, perhaps…"

"To Draco?" asks Harry, raising an eyebrow. "Who, by the way, the only difference is one has an -o and hates my guts. Feeling's mutual, though."

"Oh no. No no no. Draco won't know I'm at Hogsmeade," I say emphatically.

"You can't just hide from someone at Hogsmeade," argues Harry.

"Do you approve of Draco and I?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No! Go ahead! Be with Drake! Hide away!" exclaims Harry.

* * *

"Drake. I was wondering something," I ask him.

"Yes babe?" he asks.

"How'd you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I've some friends in the eighth year," I say breathlessly.

He kisses my neck, "Does this mean I'll get to meet the famous Hermione Granger?" he raises an eyebrow.

"And then some," I whisper, kissing him back.

I hear a screech. "Excuse me," I tell him. I reach for my window and retrieve a green envelope from a foreign owl.

"You okay?" he asks softly as I sit down hard, my arms shaking.

"I'm alright, don't worry. It's just the results of my first Auror examination," I tell him. "It was so hard...I'm just praying for a 65. The passing grade."

"Stop praying for a 65, it's beneath you. I'll open it with you, if you'd like," he offers.

"No it's okay…" I assure. "I'll open it tomorrow."

"No Lina, you should open it tonight here and now. It'll eat at you all day in Hogsmeade if you don't," he advises me.

"I'm not going to open it."

"Then I'll open it," he drawls. Before I could even say anything, he was tearing the envelope open before my horrified eyes. He looks down at the score and takes a breath.

" _What?"_ I demand.

"You, Lina Quimby, have failed miserably and will not be able to continue the Aurors program. Shame on you," he smirks and hands me the sheet.

 _(Miss Quimby has achieved)_

 _Safety Procedures: 86/100 (EE)_

 _Duelling Technique: 94/100 (O)_

 _TOTAL: 90/100 (O)_

"I'll _kill_ you," I hiss, "You actually had me thinking I failed it!"

"Got that 90, didn't you?" he raises an eyebrow.

I huff. "Fun's over. Go home."

"Can't I stay at yours a little longer?" he asks, kissing my forehead. "You have that telly thing after all."

"Fine," I relent. "What do you want to watch on here?"

"That one show you showed me with those six people," he points out.

I let him kiss me on the lips, "FRIENDS it is."

* * *

 **Draco**

The first months at Hogwarts flew by pretty quickly. Despite the constant worries of Astoria, Parkinson hadn't messed with any of them all year. Sometimes Gryffindors would glare, but they would mostly leave them alone.

Lina did uphold her promise of writing to him, but very loosely. By loosely, he meant literally only two times. Once in early September, the other in mid October. Both were long and plentiful, but still. He couldn't count how many times her new owl had dropped stuff in front of Granger and Weasley. Hell, even her more faraway friends such as Longbottom and Brocklehurst got more stuff than he did. And Blaise got more stuff too. Blaise got three. It seemed silly to even be upset about this (two is better than none) but he did miss her.

"If it makes you feel better, she didn't write any shit to me," Daphne had told him. "She doesn't like me, so it's okay."

Now, at two months later, it was Halloween - AKA the first Hogsmeade trip.

"Sorry to put just a little dent in the double date plans," says Blaise, "But I'll be gone for about...twenty or so minutes at some point today at Hogsmeade. I have to meet a friend, she asked if I could see her. Not like that," he assures Daphne, but he still seemed pretty tense.

"Which of your friends would want to see you without us knowing?" asks Daphne suspiciously.

"She has a point," says Draco.

"Please," says Blaise, "I haven't seen her for a while, and I really want to catch-up with her. I swear on my magic that I have no romantic feelings for her."

Daphne relaxes a little. "Alright," she gives in. "You can see this friend."

"Who is she, anyways?" Draco asks.

"Remember that girl? Isabella?" asks Blaise.

"From Durmstrang?" asks Draco, "You kept contact with her?"

" _You kept contact with her?"_ screams Daphne. "You told me you'd forgotten about her!"

"I have _no_ feelings for her," says Blaise, "I'm just going to see her."

"Fine," huffs Daphne. She nudges Draco and Astoria. "I can't trust that Isabella girl, especially after the Yule Ball. Please. Let's follow him?"

"Of course," says Astoria emphatically, "You deserve to know what's going on."

"Well, I don't fancy being at Hogsmeade alone, so I might as well," agrees Draco.

Blaise leaves to meet Isabella as soon as they get to Honeydukes. Daphne nods sharply, and Draco and Astoria exchange looks and follow her, making sure to be extra quiet and hiding if necessary - Blaise was observant, he was no Potter.

"Daph, this is ridiculous," mutters Draco, "He swore on his magic."

"It's Isabella I don't trust!" she hisses. "How could Blaise stay in contact with her? She's Durmstrang's Parkinson."

Astoria nods emphatically. They follow Blaise all the way to the back of Zonko's Joke Shop. "You owe me so much," they hear Blaise say, "I had to pretend I was still in contact with this Durmstrang bitch to see you. Her name's Isabella and she's a chit."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," another voice says emphatically.

"It's alright, I just wanted to see you and I know you're Draco-sensitive...none of them like this shop so you guys should be safe here. Tell me about training so far?"

"Oh my god! Well, for you, not for me," exclaims Daphne, "It's not Isabella! It's…"

" _Lina."_

At the mention of her name she turns around and pales considerably.

* * *

 **Lina**

"MIONE!" I exclaim, launching myself into her arms.

"LINA!" she exclaims, hugging me, "How've you been?"

"Pretty great," I say breathlessly. "And oh, this is Drake," I introduce.

"Hermione," she smiles. "Wow, Lina. You're amazing at moving on," I could spot the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, run into Mr. Weasley yet?" I ask her, raising a brow.

Hermione gives me a look. "Yeah actually, I just talked to him. He'll be back soon."

"Well, that explains the hickey," I mutter, and Drake laughs.

Hermione glares, before taking a breath. "Well, I must say I'm happy to see the three of you here."

"And I'm happy to see you," I return. "Um, I told Blaise I'd see him, but when I'm done, we can meet up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah, of course love," she says breathlessly. We hug last time before I leave her with Drake in tow.

"You know, most people would've bugged her for an autograph," I mention.

"Well, if I'm dating you, I'm probably going to see a lot of her anyways," he winks at me.

"That's very true," I nod.

"So...who am I meeting next?" he raises an eyebrow.

"My friend Blaise," I say offhandedly. "We're going to Zonko's."

"I always loved that store," he muses. "My mates and I did a lot of pranks on the Slytherins," he grins wolfishly at me.

"Yeah, you are _not_ Draco," I mutter. "Blaise will rip your head off if you say that though, he's a Slytherin. He hates pranks, I just wanted us to meet here so we can avoid someone I don't need complicating my life. I _really_ need you to rub off well on him so he stops shipping me with your goddamn counterpart. Can you do that for me?" I ask him, reaching up to kiss him.

"Of course babe," he smiles in reassurance.

"Alright, we're here, c'mon," I say, opening the door of Zonko's and weaving through all the items.

I see Blaise waiting for me at the back and immediately hug him.

"You owe me so much," Blaise says breathlessly. I had to pretend I was still in contact with this Durmstrang bitch to see you. Her name's Isabella and she's a chit."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," I say emphatically.

"It's alright, I just wanted to see you and I know you're Draco-sensitive...none of them like this shop so you guys should be safe here. Tell me about training so far?"

I was just about to introduce Blaise to Drake when I hear a cold voice say;

" _Lina."_

My face pales as I lock eyes with Draco's cold grey ones. Behind him, were Astoria and Daphne.

"First of all, you," says Draco coldly to Blaise, "You _knew_ how much I wanted to see her and you make up some lie about Isabella? You haven't seen her for _years._ "

"She said in the letter it'd be too complicated if she sees you!" exclaims Blaise, and I gasp. "Sorry Lina, you're on your own here."

"So you were just going to show up at Hogsmeade and _not_ tell me?" he asks icily. "You wanted to see _Blaise_ but not me?"

"Yes," I say coolly, "That's _exactly_ what I did, and I don't regret it in any way, shape, or form. Whenever I even see you, it's always complicated! You're either looking at me so excessively that I'm wondering whether your _eyes_ are gonna fall out, we're yelling at each other, or you're using other girls to piss me off."

"I can't believe you still think I'm doing that."

"I can't believe _you're_ still in my face."

"So," says Blaise uneasily, "It's been a while since you two saw each other…"

"SHUT UP!" we both scream at him.

"It's been a great two months without you," I say venomously.

"Who'd you pick up off the streets this time?" he sneers, motioning towards Drake. "Are you going to sleep with _this one_ too, miss no virginity?"

"I'm hungry, go get me something," I mutter towards Drake. He nods, all too happy to get out of the situation.

"I'm hungry too," I hear Daphne mutter to an uncomfortable Astoria, who left quickly.

"One time!" I scream, "And he got me so drunk that I didn't even know I slept with him!"

"Oh, and he looks almost _exactly_ like me. Tell me, _Lina-flower,_ how does that play in?"

"Nothing! It plays in nothing! Because he's nice and he doesn't piss me off! It's like you, but _better!_ "

" _Me!_ Piss _you_ off!" he snarls. "First of all you assume that me being with Astoria is purely to piss you off, ignore me because of that, and then go pick up _him."_

" _Pick up him?_ I'm eighteen! Sorry, slick git, but I do what I want," I scoff.

"Wow! Allowing you near a bunch of alcohol, how's that been going?" he asks, and I gasp furiously.

"I - I - I - I got a 90 on my first Auror exam so I must be doing _something_ right!" I exclaim. "Look, you live your life at Hogwarts and I live mine out of it."

"I miss you," it was something blurted out.

I laugh bitterly, "Well, yes. It's pretty obvious we miss each other by this point. The thing is, it's so much that I just have to leave for my own good," with that, I walk towards the exit of the shop.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was the chap! It was all over sorry lol. Clearly I flourish (or fail) best without canon content bc these chaps are longer than ever lmao. Yes, Drake. I did go there oops :p as i said, i'm back at school tomorrow so the next chap may be a little while, but this series will be wrapped up mid february at the latest.**

 **I hope you liked it!:3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	44. In Which They Realize

In Which They Realize

 **A/N: AHH so hi it's Ana! School's ehh but here's the next chap! It's a bit of a doozy ;) Anyways, I thought that this would be the last chap before the wedding/epilogue but there's gonna be one more before that! But it'll def be the last real chapter and I'm not ready ahh**

 **Please enjoy the third to last chapter of, 'The Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Draco**

"There have been a lot of requests for a dance type event at Hogwarts," says Headmistress McGonagall one night at dinner. "Which is why I'm bringing the Winter Formal into play for this year. There is no minimum age for this."

The Hall erupts into cheers, particularly the younger students who didn't like age restrictions.

"Can we invite people?" calls Ginny Weasley.

The Headmistress mulls on that, "Yes, I suppose the elder students can invite one person each, if you wish. Heavens knows it'll be packed enough with the whole school here."

"Ouch. Poor you," mutters Daphne. "We all know who's gonna be invited here."

"There's no guarantee that Lina'll be invited," he retorts. "Besides, I'm going with Tori, that's what matters. Even if she does come, it won't matter. Lina can do what she wants, I'll be with Astoria all night."

"That's what you'll say," says Daphne, "Then she'll show up looking all pretty, you'll look at her, she'll get annoyed…the never-ending cycle."

* * *

 **Lina**

"A Winter Formal," I muse.

Drake sits next to me on the couch. "Where?"

"Hogwarts is having it," I mention. "They can all invite one person, apparently."

"So…" he wonders, "Did you get an invite?"

"I did," I say quietly, "Two, actually. But…"

"...no one invited me," he finishes, "which is understandable as they're all a) younger and b) they don't know me."

"I still want you to go with me," I insist. "I will look absolutely _ridiculous_ alone, especially with Draco around. I'll take Neville's invite, and I'll return Seamus' and ask him to invite you as a favor. He's gonna be with Dean all night, anyways."

He pulls away from me and sighs, "I've been meaning to talk to you," he sighs. "About Hogsmeade last week. It's just, babe, for the first time I felt like I was intruding in something so complicated. Like, we can't do this because Draco will be around, we can't do this because it reminds me of him..."

"I swear, there is _nothing_ between Draco and I. It's just a lot of old history, I promise," I say breathlessly. "I want to be with _you,_ not _him."_ The words were bittersweet in my mouth, but they were true. _Right?_ "Besides, we were going at each other like cats and dogs, you saw us fighting. How could we ever work?"

He still looks skeptical, and I lean into him, softly kissing him on the lips. "Please stay with me," I whisper, my hot breath brushing against his lips.

"I was just curious," he mutters, "There is absolutely no way I would ever want to end things with Lina Quimby. Honestly, what fool would do that?" he grabs me and kisses me passionately. "And about what Draco said about the sleeping thing and how you opposed the thought of it...we _are_ going to someday, right? I'll wait of course, but…"

"I - I don't know," I admit, "I haven't really...had sex with anyone sober. My first was a couple months ago, in Bulgaria. I was drunk, the dude just left me in bed. Fun times with Lina."

"Well, I promise I won't ever leave you in bed," he chuckles, kissing me again. "Besides, they say I'm really good," he winks.

" _They?"_ I raise an eyebrow, smirking. "How many times have you gotten laid?"

"A lot - but I mean, you have to work your way to the best of the best girls," he smirks, flashing me a grin.

" _Aww._ Anyways love, I think you should go. It's four PM already," I remind.

"Four? It's early," he protests.

"Yes, but I have another exam tomorrow and need from four until one for studying," I inform.

"Study away," he smirks. " _Miss Auror."_

" _Seriously,"_ I stress. He sighs, grabbing his stuff and giving me a peck on the forehead before leaving my house. I sigh, walking over to get my books for studying. Things with Drake and I have been going...great, really. It's just that…whenever he wanted to take me to a higher base besides making out, it didn't feel right, and honestly the thought of sleeping with him was not something I wanted, at least not in _that_ way. The hickey he gave me felt completely wrong, while I know Hermione 'don't take things too far' Granger is completely fine with Ron's. He's implied several that he wanted to take me further, and there's only so much I can say and do without sounding jerkish.

But I didn't _have_ to go to a higher base for a successful long-term relationship did I?

Xxxx

"I haven't been to Hogwarts in years," comments Drake.

"I wasn't there when they did the post-war renovations, and I haven't taken any formal lessons there for two years, so I'm pretty sure I'm in for some shock as well," I reply. I had on a strapless red dress, using the dress I'd worn to Klaus and Emme's wedding.

"Well, here we are," he murmurs, looking up at the large gates leading to the school I'd gone to for six years. "Didn't you say the formal started at eight?" he asks.

"Yeah, but it took me until nine to finish the makeup and all because we were kept until seven for training," I point out. "And we're probably not going to enter because they closed the gates, oops…"

"Certainly worth the hour," he says, giving me a suggestive glance. "Besides, I'm sure that if we call one of your friends…"

"No signal here. C'mon, let's try and see if anyone can help us go in, Harry and Ron told me they arrived ages ago because they're _guys_ , but I know Mione's on alert for me…" I say, starting to walk further in.

"Lina, wait," he sighs. I turn around, only to be met with a soft kiss. I kiss back passionately, until I hear the sounds of someone talking to themselves about something. I pull from Drake, "Hear that?"

He nods, "Sounds like it's coming from in the gates."

The gates were closed shut. "Hello?" I call, "Can someone let us in?"

I hear footsteps, and I see a familiar face. "Lina. Thank god. You _have_ to help me."

* * *

"Honestly, Neville, I've worked with Hannah before on projects," I tell him as we walk up to the castle, snuggling into Drake's embrace. "I think she's keen on you."

"Even if she was, I ruined everything. I tried to go up to her, managed to trip on the dessert table, got cake all over my suit - I _scourgified_ it off now - and then everyone at the formal looked at me, and everyone there, namely the Slytherins and Hannah's friends, laughed at me. Now I can't even go near her without one of those girls snickering. It's annoying. Do you know how embarrassing it is for _first-years_ to be laughing at you?"

"But did _Hannah_ laugh?" I ask him, "That's the point here. Friends' opinions don't mean shit in relationships, I learned that back when I had a thing with Draco and none of you people approved. I'd just do it. Talk to her. After all; which one is easier: killing a snake or ignoring someone's silly friends? As for the Slytherins...I mean, some of them are absolute shits and the firsties can go fuck themselves. Who even invited firsties anyways?"

"Snake any day, to be honest," he chuckles, and a hint of a smile comes onto my face. "And the Headmistress said there's no minimum age requirement."

"Oh my gods," I gasp. The new version of Hogwarts stood tall, and a different type of stone was used to replace the old rubble when the Battle of Hogwarts occured. The castle was illuminated brightly; though that was probably due to there being a formal going on.

"Wow," says Drake, "They certainly changed this place up."

"Wait until you two go inside," grins Neville as we continue walking to the castle. The doors open, and we step inside.

"Zeus Almighty," I gasp, "The entire entrance hall's been changed."

"You'd think Hogwarts couldn't be any more amazing," comments Drake. I merely nod. I could hear pop music from the Great Hall.

Neville suddenly pales. "I can't go back in there, not after what happened…you go on without me. Enjoy yourselves."

"Hey. You can and you will go back there, because you're going to enter right behind the two of us, and you'll be able to slip right in because for the first five minutes everyone'll be talking about me anyway. Go talk to Hannah. You'll do great."

The doors to the Great Hall open wide, and I throw a sharp look and assuring nod to make sure Neville was behind us and didn't leave or anything. I let Drake put his arm around my lower waist as we enter the Hall. As I expected, Neville was easily able to blend and slip in under-radar and I was the target of the whispers.

"Lina! You came!" exclaims Hermione, hugging me.

"I did, sorry, training ended so late, and I didn't have time to dress myself up...I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron just threw on suits and came here," I shake my head.

"Yeah, I _did_ get a 'just-ready' vibe from both of them," admits Hermione, nodding. Ginny, who was next to her, pulls me into a hug as well before both girls shake hands with Drake.

We were led to a table for six, where Harry and Ron already were. "You people could've warned me before you came here without me," I hiss at them.

"Not our fault you take forever getting ready."

"Well, it'd be your fault if I wasn't locked out of the damn formal!" I hiss. "Do they have any beer here?" I add, Drake nodding.

"Most people here are below seventeen love," points out Hermione.

"Right," I say quickly. "I keep forgetting that this is a school…"

Someone tugs at my dress, and I whirl around to find a little nervous-looking first-year girl. "Hi Lina, I'm really sorry to bother you, but... my name's Cassie and could you sign my book?" she asks hopefully, holding out a book and a quill. I'd started using pencils for everything now since you didn't have to use quills for Aurors training and now the thought of one seemed so seventeenth-century after nearly two years of not using one. Plus I don't like people asking me for autographs.

"Here," I mutter, taking the book and quill and signing it, making it out to Cassie and writing some inspirational quote that someone in the Ministry said one day.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" Cassie exclaims.

"Want me to sign firstie?" asks Drake, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Cassie says bluntly. "Honestly, why are you going out with him?" she asks me curiously. "He shagged my oldest sister and never called her," she informs me, before skipping away.

" _What?"_ I ask, motioning towards the direction she went.

"First years," he says off-handedly, "They don't know what they're talking about...you're not honestly going to listen to some first year right? She probably just wants to say she ruined Lina Quimby's relationship," he stage whispers. "I mean, as you said earlier...they can go fuck themselves…"

"No," I sigh, "No, you're right. You're right. She's a shit. I'd _never_ listen to a firstie over you," I say breathlessly. "Besides, even if it were true...you've been with me for what? Two months? I daresay you've ended your Tribbiani ways. Hey, I have to pee...I'll be back in five," I say.

"I'll be waiting," he says, giving me a peck on the cheek.

" _The loo,"_ I mutter to Hermione, who had a questioning look on her face as to why I was leaving the table. She nods, giving me a smile.

I walk through the hall, making sure to go around the dancing couples. I also signed a couple things...yeah this is my life now apparently. Never coming back here again…geez, I wonder what's it like for poor Mione. I just want to pee, goddamnit! And these heels... Then again, it takes far longer for her to snap than it takes me.

Someone taps my shoulder for the like fifteenth time. "Okay, what do you need signed this time?" I huff.

"I don't want your autograph," the voice says emphatically.

I whirl around, "AHH OH MY MERLIN! I'm sorry!" I exclaim, "Forgive me, it's been too long!"

"I must say you clean up nicely OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" Mandy hugs me tightly. "Nice to see fame hasn't changed you," she winks.

"Nah," I say, "Hate it with a passion. He okay?" I ask, motioning to Terry Boot, her date, who seemed to be frozen.

"He doesn't take meeting famous people very well," snickers Mandy.

"Terry I sucked at school and I was in half your classes," I point out.

"I know, sorry. It's just the first time you've ever said anything to me," he says, as if he couldn't believe the moment to be true.

" _Is it_ the first time?" I ask Mandy.

"Actually yeah," she admits.

"I wasn't _that_ oblivious as a schoolgirl right?"

She winces.

"I have to pee awfully bad, but I definitely need to catch up more with you tonight. Letters can only do so much," I say. I reach out to shake Terry's hand; poor thing looked like he was going to faint; before I finally left the Hall - realizing,

 _They renovated this entire place. Where the fuck is the bathroom?_ I could go back in and try and catch Mandy again, but that would require going through the crowd again and 'hey could I get an autograph?'

That _was_ my life now. Sometimes I considered running away to live in Russia alone.

* * *

 **Draco**

Washing his hands quickly, he exits the bathroom, preparing to go back to the Great Hall. The formal for him was going pretty well; he and Astoria were having a great time, Parkinson hadn't bothered them once, they'd all had a good laugh at what happened to Longbottom, and most importantly _she_ hadn't shown up at all.

He walks down the steps to the Great Hall where someone accidentally bumps into him, nearly sending him down the steps if he hadn't grabbed onto the railing last minute.

"Watch where you're going," he snarls.

"So sorry! Hey do you know where the bathroom is, it's been a while since I've been here - oh. Draco."

He steps back, taking a look at who he bumped into. _I swear, fate. Every damn time._ "Lina-flower," he says evenly.

Let's just say what happened next was the world's most awkward staring contest ever. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked tonight... _damn it._ Curse whoever invited her. He also notices, to his relief that while she still covered her upper arm with a small black cardigan, some of her lower skin was exposed and her scars were fading a little.

She interrupts quickly. "Okay, look, I don't have _time_ for us at the moment, as much as I'd _like_ to stand here awkwardly, I'm going to pee on my dress if I don't find a bathroom. Where is it?"

"Go straight up the steps, and then take a right. When you reach the end of that corridor, take a left. The ladies' one will be at the end of that corridor," he tells her.

"Thank you," she says evenly.

"One question," he says quickly, "Are you - did you bring your boyfriend here?"

"Yes," she says, as if it was a ridiculous question. "Why wouldn't I? Was I just supposed to show up without anyone when most people I know are with someone? He's waiting for me in the Great Hall. I can't hold it in any longer, I _really_ have to pee," she says again, before she runs up the steps as quickly as she could with her heels and takes the right he told her to take.

' _Forget her,'_ his brain chastises as he turns and enters the Great Hall to meet back up with Astoria.

The closet nearest to the Great Hall starts rattling, and two people tumble out of it, and his jaw opens wide.

" _Not a word to anyone,_ understand?" hisses Drake.

"Of course," the girl, who looked to be a seventh or eighth year, nods feverishly as she straightens her dress. "Ever get sick of waiting on her, let me know," she winks, before she scampers back to the Great Hall. He waits until the girl was out of sight, before walking in the Hall himself.

Draco was too angry to even comprehend anything. _He_ would never do that to her. What kind of _imbecile_ would cheat on Lina - who was still in the bathroom, most likely. Then she'd come back and he'd act like everything's normal.

The thought was sickening. And it made him furious.

He walks into the Great Hall himself to find Drake sitting at a table with an empty chair, probably waiting for Lina. _Asshole._

He got back to find no Astoria, but instead just Blaise and Daphne at their table for four. "Where's Tori?" he asks them.

"Bathroom," says Daphne.

"Good," he says, "I have to tell you guys something…" he explains about how he ran into Lina asking for directions as he came back from the bathroom, and how he saw her 'boyfriend' come out of the closet with another girl, probably doing more than making out.

"As her friend, I say if you don't tell her then I will," says Blaise bluntly.

"I can't tell her," he hisses, "She'll think it a pathetic attempt to 'ruin her relationship.'"

"So I'll tell her then," says Blaise, "Bottling these things up only ends in disaster, it's best for her to be crushed now than find out later firsthand, and maybe - "

"Hey guys," smiles Astoria, sitting down next to Draco.

"Hey, love," he says, pecking her on the cheek and seething at Drake Mallory all the way.

* * *

 **Lina**

"Well, I didn't think I'd see _you_ again," a scornful voice says as I wash my hands and prepare to leave the bathroom.

"Ah, Myrtle. Six years later, and you still hate me," I drawl, checking my makeup in the mirror. "Just because the two boys in the school you actually liked, had things with me instead."

"I see you're just as hateable as before," she hisses at me.

"Hateable? Oh please. You're just bitter. Might interest you to know that both of them are taken by people that aren't me. Mind you, I'm taken too," I murmur, dabbing my eyeshadow. "I don't ever intend to come back to this school unless I ever have kids here so see you never," I call out airily to her growling. As I turn around, I see Professor Flitwick struggling to carry a bunch of books.

"Do you need help with that, Professor?" I ask, causing him to startle and look up.

"Lina, what a pleasure. Call me Filius, I'm not your Professor anymore," he says breathlessly, "I think I'll be fine, you should go back to the - oh, Merlin," he says as the books topple onto him. I rush forward and gather some from him.

"Why aren't you at the dance...Filius?" I ask him, trying it out.

"I tried," he admits, "But people kept trampling me."

I wince, "ouch. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Happens all the time," he says ruefully. "So how've you been? What have you been up to these past months?"

"I've been Auror training," I tell him. "I've been doing well, surprisingly, in contrast to how I did at school."

"What're you talking about - you aced my class and you were far better than most I've seen," he says emphatically.

"Yeah, I don't think Binns felt the same way when I flunked his class, then went and flunked the O.W.L. as well," I take a breath. "I also almost flunked out of Ancient Runes, Astronomy...shall I go on?"

"Ah, History of Magic is a bunch of codswallop anyways," he says dismissively. "And why they let Binns teach I've no idea to this very day. And so theory isn't your cup of tea. From what I can see you're on your way to becoming a really successful Auror."

"Sure, let's go with that," I mutter to myself, "Where should I put these books?" I ask him.

"Oh, you really don't have to -"

"Let me help. You look like you're going to collapse," I say honestly.

"The library," he says, nodding. "It's just around this corner." I help him carry the books over there, and we drop them on a nearby shelf.

"Thank you so much, Lina, you're so very kind," he says.

"Only to whom I want. Have a nice night Filius," I nod, before turning away.

I go back to the Great Hall, where Drake was waiting for me at the table. "Hey love," he greets me, pecking me on the cheek.

"Drake," I say sweetly.

Ginny's eyes narrow dangerously as she leans over the table. "Lina, did you wear pink lipstick tonight?"

I frown, taking a bite of a cookie. "Oh. Love, you know I always go for the red."

"There's pink lipstick on Drake's cheek," frowns Ginny suspiciously. Harry after hearing his girlfriend's words leans over to take a look.

"Yeah, some girl tried to advance on me. Don't worry though. I pulled her right off," he assures.

"Well, as long as you pulled her right off," I frown, exchanging a look with Harry and Ginny. "But honestly. Swear it."

"Lina, seriously," says Drake, taking my hand in his. "C'mon. Let's dance a song together."

"Yes, let's," I say through clenched teeth. Drake takes my arm and dances with me to a hip-hop song.

"Drake. Are you sure you pulled her right off? Things just seem a bit fishy, er... you didn't swear that you didn't do it. I'm starting to think that little firstie who wanted me to sign her book might not be on bullshit after all," I say seriously.

"Lina. A _firstie_ over the guy you're with. I promise you, I swear to you - I love you," he says honestly.

"Alright!" the lady on stage yells, "I would like all the guys to find a girl they didn't take to the dance!"

"Oh my fuck not this," I exclaim. I start rushing out of the dance floor immediately, when someone catches my arm. I start pulling away, but they hold me steady.

"Lina easy, it's just me," says Blaise quickly, dancing with me. "I need to tell you something important. This isn't going to sound good, and I know you're not going to believe me, but I think Drake might've cheated on you tonight."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I have a feeling he did too…"

"Really?" asks Blaise.

"Yeah, well, Gin pointed out he had lipstick on his face. _Pink_ lipstick," I add.

"Ouch, everyone knows you go for red," nods Blaise.

"Exactly. And when I asked him to swear that he didn't do it, he swore that he loved me. Not on his magic. Not on anything. He went around the situation," I sigh in defeat. "I think I'm gonna leave here and go somewhere where they have alcohol. But how did you know he cheated on me?"

He sighs. "Draco saw him with a random seventh year while you were in the bathroom."

My eyes narrow. " _Draco?_ And you're automatically going with him? We both know he's _obsessed_ with me."

"I for one, can swear on my magic that Draco's right. And honestly, are you any better? You went out with a guy, without knowing anything about him, or his personality, because he _looked_ and had a _similar name_ to the guy you _really_ like," he deadpans.

"You must think I'm pathetic," I scoff. "And you're dead right. But, it's time for me to move on. _Really_ move on," I wipe tears from my eyes. "Well. When I'm done with you, I'm gonna go end things with Drake. It's not going to be pretty. The whole school will be talking about it as soon as it happens. Skeeter will have it in her articles by tomorrow. I'll be at home, trying to deal…"

"Are you...are you gonna be okay?" Blaise asks me gently.

"Me?" I sigh, "I'll be fine, I'll just go home. I have the weekend and Monday to recover before I go back to training Tuesday. I'll be okay. Trust me."

The music ends, and Blaise and I pull away.

I go over to where Drake had finished up his partner dance. "Drake," I say, my voice stone cold.

"Lina," he says breathlessly, trying to lean down for a kiss. I halted his lips with my hand.

"I'm breaking up with you," I say bluntly, causing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to all look up in shock. "I know all about the pink lipstick and the girl. Blaise swore on his magic to me that it was true. Draco, apparently saw the both of you."

"She didn't mean _anything -"_

"SAVE IT!" I yell, and by that point a quarter of the formal was looking at us. "I'm going home. And we are _done,"_ I hiss, tears streaming down my face.

"Lina," he sighs, grabbing onto my hand, "Don't do this. You don't have to do this to yourself. Please just give me another chance."

"Too late," I say hollowly, tears streaming still, "I already did. You know what, you had your chance at dating _the Lina Quimby_ for two months. And now she's gone. Screw it." I yank my arm from his and leave the Great Hall, fully aware of the eyes that were glued to my back. I walk through the entrance hall, and pull open the oak doors, welcoming the cool air.

"Lina," calls a voice. I turn around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Guys…" I sigh, going forward to them and hugging each one, "Go back to the formal."

Harry takes a breath. "No, I refuse to leave you alone tonight. We all do."

"Guys, I love you, I really do, but there's still an hour before the formal ends. Enjoy it," I insist. "Dance with each other."

"As Harry said," says Hermione, "It wouldn't feel right enjoying ourselves at the forum leaving you in this state."

The doors open again to reveal Neville, Dean, and Seamus. "So, I reckon we have a little late Gryffindor night out? Go to Hogsmeade and get hammered?"

"Well, besides me who will be taking the role of getting you people back to the castle safely," retorts Hermione to Seamus.

"A much as I'd love to get wasted with all of you, it's eleven o' clock at night and most of you are students,," I deadpan.

"Hogsmeade's open twenty four hours. And all the pubs are really active at this hour," supplies Ron.

"Most of you guys aren't allowed to leave the school grounds," I protest. "You'll get in serious trouble, you'll _definitely_ be back past curfew…Hermione?"

"We're of age," smirks Ginny, "We're free spirits."

"Aww you guys...you shouldn't be doing this for me."

"Too late love."

As we walk to Hogsmeade together, I turn to Neville. "So...er...Hannah?"

"I landed a date with her next week."

* * *

 **Draco**.

' _I should've gone after her,'_ was the mantra that played in his head the night after the formal. He was going to, but he couldn't just leave Astoria there. He couldn't be her Drake. No. He had to let her down easily somehow. Yes, going after Lina's probably harder than it looked, but he'd honestly rather do that than stay in a relationship he didn't want (even if Astoria was very sweet and kind).

Lina had never written him since the formal incident (it's only been a week but still), and Winter Break was approaching, and apparently all the eighth-years could talk about was who or who didn't receive invitations to her very exclusive New Year Eve party. Those who did bragged to those who didn't ('she's gonna show us how to use her tellyvision thing!'). Nobody underaged was going to be invited, as she was going to have alcohol there. All the Gryffindor eighth-years were invited, and Ginny Weasley, as well as Brocklehurst, Boot, and Turpin from Ravenclaw. Lina also invited Abbott, most likely because she and Longbottom were now going out, as well as Michael Corner because he was dating Patil. No Slytherin was invited besides Blaise and Daphne - though he had a hunch Lina only invited her so Blaise wouldn't be alone. 15 people in the school overall.

 _Surprise, surprise. She didn't want him there._

"Maybe she didn't want to be forced to watch you and Astoria kiss at midnight," reasons Blaise. "I mean, do you really want to go? They're just all going to drink and mingle, do the New Years countdown…look, if it makes you feel better, Daph and I won't go, she doesn't really want to anyways. Not saying we'll be as good as her party, but we'll get there. We should throw a Slytherin party that makes her little get together look silly."

* * *

 **Astoria**

"Thanks again for helping me with Potions and Herbology as usual, Theo," she says to him sincerely.

"Of course. Anything for you," he says.

Astoria nods, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, Tori, I have a question for you. Let me walk you to the Common Room," he offers.

"Okay?" says Astoria.

"How're things going with you and Draco? Honestly?" he asks her.

"Great," she says breathlessly. "Why?" She'd learned how to say that to everyone. And things _have_ been going great, it's just...sometimes she felt like she was trespassing on some long complicated history between him and Lina Quimby. Neither of them had blatantly done anything to make her feel that way, but there were so many obvious implications.

The guy that looked like Draco? Draco longing for her letters? The way he looked at her at the Hogwarts Express? The way he looked at her in the formal? Their 'lover's spat' at Hogsmeade? It wasn't their fault, but it was all too much for her sometimes. She just couldn't compete with Lina, and sometimes she longed for the days she was back with Theo.

She just didn't know if he felt the same way. She _did_ cruelly break his heart in her fifth year.

"Great," assures Astoria again to a skeptical Theo.

Theo sighs. "Draco's great and all, but he and Lina Quimby...I don't know if they can actually date other people without it getting too weird… I just feel like you deserve someone whose attention is focused all on you."

Astoria raises a brow. "And are you volunteering yourself?"

"Might be," he shrugs. "I mean, we've dated once before. Two years together. I know you dumped me, but I've never stopped having feelings for you."

Astoria sighed, "Theo, you _know_ the real reason why I broke up with you."

"Tori, the Aurors made sure my father's been in prison for a long time after the war, he can't hurt you. I know you've wanted a chance with Draco all this time, but when you really think about it…hasn't it always been me? _I've_ always given you all the love and happiness you could ever want."

Astoria closes her eyes, "I know where you're going with this Theo. And the problem is, you're right. Buy me some time to let Draco down easy, and we can be together once more. Consider me yours."

Theo smiles, "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Lina**

It was a day after we'd been let off training for Holiday Break, and two days after everyone from Hogwarts who wanted to come home from break did.

"To being 1/6th of the way done with training!" I scream from my position on George's shoulders, holding up my (fourth) full glass of vodka.

"Hear, hear!" exclaim Harry and Ron, as everyone clinks their glasses together.

"Ohh I'm _shooo_ glad you're home," I slur to Hermione as I stumble off and sit next to her.

"Me too, honestly. _Really_ want this school year to be over," she sighs. "Do you know how hard it is to be the only Quartette person in school? You can't really escape the annoying autograph people."

"We all want the year to end. Um, you and a bunch of other people left me here with only _Harry and Ron_ as company for six months," I deadpan. "And Drake, but we all know how _that_ turned out."

"He's a jerk," says Hermione, and I nod listlessly, taking a shot of my drink. "Hey, love, did you ever write Draco back?"

"Mione, you know I can't," I shake my head. "I don't need a relationship right now. It's just so frustrating. I want to do _everything_ I can to move on. _Everything._ But I can't. No matter what I do, think, say...I can't move on from Draco Malfoy."

"Then don't," she says quietly.

"Mione, he's with someone else. I can't just ruin a relationship," I say lowly. "And I'm in no position to have one, to rely on someone -"

"You did it with Drake," points out Hermione.

I shake my head, "Between you and me, I didn't tell Drake _shit._ He was like Draco without the stress. He was so excited to be dating me that he didn't care. I didn't tell him anything about my life, that I had loved ones in the States... All he knew was my name and who my friends in London were, and when he spotted me mourning Anne I did a brief, non-demigod, explanation on who she was. Draco on the other hand _knows too much._ "

"But is that a bad thing necessarily?" asks Hermione gently.

"I - I've honestly thought it was," I admit. "Settling down with someone who knows everything about you. Someone who cherishes you. Loves you more than anything in in the world. When I was little I thought it was something that only happened in fiction and that I'd die long before I get a chance to do so. Now, I think it's something that hinders you...but is it really?"

"You're going to forget this in the morning, right?" asks Hermione.

"Honestly. I'm not this sentimental," I say, taking another swig.

* * *

"She's a fast one, isn't she?" I muse, sitting on the couch and watching Sophia crawl around the living room. After much debate as to where to stay for Christmas, I'd locked up my house and put wards of the topmost security and decided to go back to New Rome to be with my lovely OG's for four days - who were happy to have me around. And there was no drama there either.

"She started crawling about a month ago," says Annabeth, coming in and handing me a mug of hot chocolate. "We've had to baby-proof the whole home."

"It's noticeable," I say dryly, motioning at all the small gates set up, taking a sip, "Whoa. This is some good hot chocolate. Puts Hogwarts' and Mrs. Weasley's to shame."

"Well, it's gotten many positive comments so far," she smirks.

"So college's going great?" I ask her.

"It has," she responds, "And Hazel's been so good with taking care of Sophia for us when we're gone. I think Sophia's missed you, though, I've never seen her crawl this fast _or_ giggle this much before. I think we might come to London for a surprise visit this summer, or maybe Easter."

"That'd be great," I say brightly, "Always great to have you."

"Also, we have a surprise visitor coming any minute for Christmas Eve," she winks at me. "She'll only be here for like a half-hour, though."

"Surprise visitor?" I repeat, "Will I like them?"

" _Definitely._ If you don't I'll wonder what you've done with Lina," she assures, "You'll be so happy she's returned, love. Anyways, so as you know I've received your letters and responded to them, and...wow. It's been an eventful six months, hasn't it?"

"Nobody's tried to kill me. I mean sure I've dated someone, had them cheat on me… but I'd say it's been swell," I respond, "I'm...honestly surprised nobody's tried to kill me."

"Well, you _do_ have strong wards," muses Annabeth. "I think all the magic in the air makes it so monsters don't approach. So stay in the Wizarding bubble."

"I was talking about Parkinson, but yeah, that too," I nod.

The door to the house opens, and Percy walks in. "Hey, Wise-Girl," he replies, kissing Annabeth. "And hey, Fire-Girl," he adds.

A knock came on the door. Percy goes to get it, but Annabeth halts him.

"Lina, why don't _you_ go answer that?" she asks.

"Okay?" I ask skeptically. I walk towards the door, opening it up. I literally shriek with happiness when I see who's there.

"How're you here - how'd you get here - aren't you busy with the Hunt - _THALIA!"_ I exclaim, launching into her open arms.

"Flower," she breathes, hugging me tight. "I admit, I'm surprised to see you too - not that I'm complaining at all. I didn't know you came from London for the holidays."

"I did. And now I _know_ I did the right thing. Fuck spending time with Hermione. I love you," I murmur under her embrace.

She pulls away from me and takes a breath, "And I love you too. Well, I have an hour here and you three need to tell me everything that's been going on in your lives in that timespan, so there's no time to waste," she declares, before stepping into the house and hugging Percy and Annabeth.

So five minutes later found the four of us with full mugs of Annabeth's hot chocolate, with Sophia in the middle playing with a toy.

"Ah," I sigh in content, "The OG's, all together again!"

"Only one missing is Grover," points out Percy, and we all clamor in agreement.

"How is he, does anyone know?" I ask.

"I talked to him recently, he's doing great as Lord of the Wild," mentions Percy, "He misses everyone, though."

"Aww we miss him too!" I say emphatically. "Anyways, I'm so proud of us all! We've grown stronger, better, older - "

"Except Thalia who's still edging on sixteen."

"Watch it, Kelp Head."

"And we still have the same rivalries," I finish off.

"You know it!"

"I love you people," I declare bluntly, sipping on more hot chocolate.

"Alright, so I really do want to hear about everyone's six months," she takes a breath.

Annabeth takes a sip, "Well, mine have been pretty dull. And lovely," she says. "I started college, it's going great, Sophia's coming along nicely. You'll want Lina's story...my gods."

I take a breath, "So alright. Auror training's been going lovely, but I've had some problems...on the relationship department."

"It's not too late to join us love," says Thalia quickly.

Annabeth glares at her, "No. She'll stay somewhere where I can write her letters."

"Right, so I kinda did a thing where I ditched Draco and came here for two months cause I was a broken piece of shit that wanted to find herself and get away from fame," I say, stretching my arms. "I kept contact though. Then when I came back for training I found him with this girl Astoria, and that was a fun ride for me. Then -"

"Were you jealous?" asks Thalia, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"No I wasn't. Then -"

Percy interjects. "She was. See if you look closely, there's this vein popping out whenever she talks about it -"

"Yeah, I see it," murmurs Thalia.

"Well, I didn't show it -"

"Didn't you scream at him that you should've left him in Azkaban?" asks Annabeth. "Or was that part of the letter made up?"

"You people are a very terrible squad," I huff.

"Lina! Don't mind us! We're just prepping for the Dralina wedding," teases Annabeth, and they all snicker. Even Sophia chimes in with giggles, clapping her little hands.

"For the last time! It's not gonna happen!" I exclaim in exasperation. "Okay, will you people _let me finish._ Anyways, I met this guy called Drake and started dating him -"

"Did I mention that he looks like Draco and his name sounds a lot like him?" asks Annabeth, already breaking out into laughter. Percy, Thalia, and Sophia join in laughing. "I'm telling you, the denial gets richer and richer!"

"Anyways, he cheated on me with some girl."

"It was at a formal and she and Draco ran into each other to use the bathroom," says Annabeth, "And apparently he was looking at her for a long time. So romantic...and also they went to Hogsmeade and -"

"Okay, you're done!" I interrupt her. "No more detailed letters for you!"

"Aww Lina! But your letters are like romance novels," she protests, and Percy snickers.

" _Seriously,"_ I snarl.

"OH!" exclaims Thalia in outrage, "Where does he live?"

"London," I say bluntly. "So, I'm single now and yeah. That's pretty much it. Top of the class in Auror training though," I wink. "Don't know where I'm going next."

"The Hunt with me?" asks Thalia hopefully.

"No, Lina must stay so she and Draco can happen," says Annabeth bluntly. "It is now the ultimate ship. All the other ships are boring...they're just all cute and fluffy. Meh. I need this one."

"He has a girlfriend," I remind.

"Yeah, Percy had some stuff with Rachel," says Annabeth, waving a dismissive arm.

"We were never dating!" he exclaims.

"I don't love Draco," I chime in to Annabeth.

"Is that really true?" she asks me.

"No," the traitorous word comes out before I could stop it.

* * *

 **Draco**

Blaise had thrown a free-for-all-overage-students New Year's Eve party in his Manor to counter Lina's exclusive one, and a lot of people turned up. Blaise...would have to replace a lot of fine china.

Astoria was with him as usual, though she looked extremely uncomfortable, and she kept exchanging glances with her ex - Theo.

"Tori, love? Are you alright?" he asks her gently.

"Yes," she nods with a smile, "Of course I am."

"Oi, mate," calls Blaise, "1999's in ten minutes."

"Thanks for the intel," calls back Draco.

"We need to talk," says Astoria. Her smile was strained. He let her lead him to an empty corridor. "I - I have to end things," she finally says after a moment of silence. "And...I know you want me to so you can pursue Lina."

He takes a breath. He didn't want to break her heart, even if it was a little true...okay a lot true. "Astoria, I don't want to break your heart, and you know I don't feel that way about Lina -"

Astoria smiles softly, "What if I were to tell you you weren't going to break me? What if I were to tell you I want to mend things with Theo? That he's made another move on me? Does that change your tone about not wanting to hurt me? I wanted to wait until later to do this, find the right time, but this _is_ the right time. I want our midnight kisses to be with the people we love."

"I - Tori, you know -"

Astoria seizes him by the shoulders, "Draco, you're one of my closest friends and I'm giving you a little piece of advice. I want you to show up at Lina's New Year's Eve Party at 11:59. She's going to open the door, maybe be a little pissed at you being there. You're going to kiss her."

"She won't exactly let me -"

"Trust me. I see the way she looks at you. She will. And then she'll realize. Start your 1999 off right," she declares.

Draco nods, "You really think I should go for her?"

"Go get her," she says softly, "You have my blessing." He watches as Astoria walks to Theo's side. Theo kisses her softly.

Knowing he didn't break the heart of a close friend, Draco pulls on his blazer and decided to win his Lina over and never _ever_ let her go again - _once and for all._

Blaise didn't even need to ask where he was going. "It's 11:57. Don't let her be alone at midnight."

* * *

 **A/N: Y'ALL I'M SOBBING. There's gonna be one more chapter. And then the wedding chapter. And then the nineteen years epilogue. I'm not ready to let my baby goooo! ANYWAYS it's exciting. Lina Quimby series officially ends at chapter 47. AHH. Not. Ready. AHHHHHHHHHH anyways Q & A about the series guys. Ask me anything!**

 **Q: What happened to the perverted receptionist?**

 **A: I timeskip a lot but let's just say Hermione got her dad to arrest her ;)**

 **Anyways, this chap was all over the place lmao. I hope you liked it!:)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	45. Of Tokyo Promises and Happy Endings

Of Tokyo Promises and Happy Endings

 **A/N: AHH. So this is the last "real" chapter of the Lina series! Ahhhhhhhhh! I cannot believe how far we have gotten! It's been three and a half years. THREE AND A HALF YEARS. I love every single one of my supporters and this series would've died long ago if it weren't for your kind words!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the last real chapter of the 'Meaning of Life!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Dean! Seamus! So glad you could make it," I greet.

Returning to London was just plain painful. But it was I who spur-of-the-moment decided to have a New-Year's-Eve celebration to get over my ex, and and it was I who had to deliver. Plus, they'd all I be returning to Hogwarts in five days. I had training in four. I had to come back eventually.

"Sorry we're so late. Course, Lina. You look great by the way, where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh, thank you. It was a Christmas gift," I tell Dean.

"Looks very expensive," comments Seamus, "Whoever gave it to you must really care for you."

"Yes," I nod, "I think the person does." I close the door as they step further into the house, placing a hand on the necklace. _Draco's_ Christmas gift.

' _I love you. If you feel any similar, wear it around your neck.'_

I come in the house and ease onto the couch next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a while. People were crowded in interest around my TV, which had the Big Ben tower waiting to countdown to New Years. I'd put the remote in a far-off place, I don't really want people with magic around a TV they don't know how to use. Others were in the kitchen, eating some food. Others were playing various separate games around the house. I'd of course locked up the two bedrooms.

"15 minutes until 1999," comments Hermione.

"1999," I wave a hand dismissively, "It's _2000_ that's gonna be important. Change new year, new you to new _century,_ new you. New century resolutions?"

"Quit alcohol," nods Hermione, nodding at my empty cup. "And stop blaming yourself for stuff."

"Let loose more," I retort, "Not always being the one who has to know everything."

"Hang out more with just the four of us," adds Harry, and we all nod. We all talk and mingle for a bit, before someone screams:

" _The telly thing's starting to count-down!"_

I frown as everyone seems to leave my side in order to snuggle into their significant others. It is how it is. The infamous midnight kiss.

"I'll keep you company," a soft voice says comfortingly.

"Oh, Luna, you kind soul," I say emphatically, squeezing her shoulders.

Everyone starts counting along with the television, " _Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five…"_ It continues even further until thirty seconds.

A knock sounds on the door. I do a quick headcount. "Everyone I invited's here apart from Blaise who said he couldn't come because he's having his own party," I say quickly to Luna, "Should I go get it? My wards were specifically keep out people that are considered dangerous... I don't want everyone getting killed for the start of 1999."

Luna nods, "I think you should. For all you know, it could be an unexpected friend. They managed to get through your wards, so that means they should be safe."

" _Twenty...nineteen...eighteen..."_

I rush to open the door, and my eyes narrow immediately. "Draco," I say evenly and cautiously.

"What's _he_ doing here?" asks Seamus coldly. I give Seamus a look and quickly close the door behind me, shuddering at the cold air. He gives me his jacket to wear, despite my protests.

"What, um. What are you doing here? It's New Year's Eve, 11:59, you should be with Astoria, I can't just ruin your relationship, I have to move on, and you do too…"

"I found out Astoria was secretly in love with Theo, and I've been trying to figure out how to let her down easy for a long time, but she told me. It's _you_ I love, it's always been you, Lina, and I know you feel the same way, I love you more than anything Alina Ruby Quimby, and I'm here for _this,"_ he says with determination, and with that he pulls me into a really passionate kiss just as soon as the words _Happy New Year_ could be heard from inside.

I kiss him back with equal passion, before I pull away and scoff. "I don't know what fate's done to me to make me deserve it, but it's always been you too. I try to deny it, but you're always there. Worming your way into my thoughts. I don't want to lose you again."

"Me neither," he says, kissing my forehead. "This time it's forever. I swear I won't pull a sixth year stunt again if you go out with me."

"Draco, I have to ask you. Do you want all the complications that come along with me? Do you really want to go official?" I ask softly. "You deserve so much more than broken me, I'm a lot first of all, and you're gonna get all sorts of horrid glares from bigots, when you're gone at school the students will be pissed, the articles -"

"I don't care about the fame or anything. I just want you," he cuts me off harshly. "I don't care about any of it as long as I'm with you. You mean more to me than any of it, and these past months have been excruciating without you. I love you. I want to go official."

"I mean, I was fine for the past few months - oh, who am I kidding. I dated a dude that looked like you to ease the fucking pain," I sigh. "I was silly to expect you'd wait, and I forced myself to move on. I can't, I couldn't…"

"And I thought Astoria would help me move on, but you were always on my mind, and…"

"Here we are again," I sigh. "I can't move on. I can't. I need this more than alcohol."

"Lina, there is _no_ moving on from you. Period."

"Are you two going out again?" someone calls out. I turn around to notice that someone opened the door a while ago, and everyone I'd invited was staring on in shock.

"Yes," I nod breathlessly, "We are."

* * *

 _LINA QUIMBY AND DRACO MALFOY BACK AT IT: SHOCKING EVENTS AT PLATFORM!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Recently students of Hogwarts went back to school from staying with their families over break, and goodbyes were shared all around. Naturally, Lina was present along with Harry and Ron to say goodbyes to Hermione Granger and some others._

 _What nobody seemed to expect was the goodbye between her and Draco Malfoy, which consisted of a fierce make-out followed by him giving her a forehead kiss - and that_ definitely _wasn't something friends did. This caused many people around them to gape at the huge blow. Looks like they're back together and aren't afraid who sees it! The way these two seem to crawl back to each other all the time is clearly unhealthy, especially given their dark "Death Eater Order Pre Member" war and romance history._

 _Question is how long will they last this time? And how long before it happens again? Personally, I and many others disapprove of this match with a passion. The thought of a renowned war-veteran being with a former Death Eater is enough to make many turn up their breakfasts. It's beneficial on Draco Malfoy's part, but extremely detrimental on Lina Quimby's part. But I've seen people do crazy things for love. Though Lina did suffer a breakup with Law Enforcement Official Drake Mallory, it's only natural she goes back to be with her origin._

 _A lot of people - as well as I - think it's a stupid decision. Lina was the one to put effort to get Draco Malfoy free from Azkaban/long probation, and ended up facing a great deal of hatred, public backlash, and confusion for her actions. Besides her friends, of course - who were pretty much obligated to support her silly whims. As if it's not enough, she then goes and dates him. Merlin, if I was ever as famous and looked up to as she is, I would_ never _date anyone that might jeopardize that. It can't be denied that deep down Draco Malfoy and anyone like him are Death Eater scum not worthy to be alive. But then again, nobody's talking about Lina's parentage in the slightest. Perhaps that has something to do with it?_

" _Honestly, I just get the vibe that Lina does what Lina wants. She's not one to care for what others think or reputation," a source told me the other day. "I've seen her in the Ministry, and I literally think that she's just in her own bubble. It's an admirable trait, really."_

 _As for where they go, well, we'll just have to wait and see. It's hard to report on these two, they throw curveballs at us left and right._

 _Some people didn't think it was surprising. A source tells me that it's "like the two have had a weird cat-mouse relationship" for this last half of 1998, including Lina viciously using Drake to tick Draco off (she didn't really seem that upset about the breakup after the shock of it at the formal night)._

 _Of course I'm not trying to put Lina out on front street, Draco's no better and is actually even worse than she is with how he used Astoria, no doubt trying to see if it'd piss off the elusive Auror trainee. He did start it, after all. And obviously it did. They're together now, but the question: why'd he date Astoria Greengrass in the first place?_

 _Surely Lina was just in the States visiting family? Imagine going to visit family and finding a guy you love with another girl. I would've blown something up, personally. Surprised that she can go around killing people for war but doesn't really care what Draco Malfoy does, as long as he's back around her finger eventually._

 _These are questions only the new couple can answer, but apparently Lina put a restraining order on me. I don't know why. I was voted most loveable by my Prophet readers. Don't fret. I'll definitely find ways to get the scoop._

* * *

 **Draco**

Lina had warned him of the hate he'd get for being with her. He'd assured her he didn't care. Planting kisses from heaven on his lips every now and then, she'd warned him of bigoted older students, students who lost family members, and just plain assholes. He'd told her plain and simple that he didn't care - and he didn't. He now had the love of someone he'd been waiting for _years on end_ to have. He had his Lina. He didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care whether she was famous or rock-bottom.

Lina was right though, she _did_ come with a price. Everyone loved her, despite how hard she repelled them. Everyone hated him, despite how much he tried. The amount of disgusted glares and whispers from the school that filled any corridor he'd walked through was alarming. But eventually and slowly, the school moved on to gossip about something else, and the two months leading to Valentine's Day went by fairly quickly - with the N.E.W.T. exams starting to loom, determining the eighth-years' careers.

He also knew Lina was under a lot of pressure too - according to her, every year they give 'final exams' involving a theory, a practical, and a hefty physical. If you didn't get a 75 percent or above, you're out of Auror training. Basically find a new profession. Jesus Christ…if the training's that intense where do they get all these Aurors from?

Draco had missed instant communication with Lina, and he oftentimes had to wait up to two weeks for a letter due to the intense training level, as well as other people (some across the ocean) also wanting letters from her and her only having one owl to do it all, so he ended up sending for another pair of those expensive communication journals, which he then sent one to her via owl.

 _You think you can come for Valentines, flower?_

As much as I'd love to see your annoying face… you know it lands on a Wednesday this year, I have training.

 _They're making you go on Valentine's Day?!_

Haha it's not like Christmas … you have class on the 14th, do you not? And I've a big exam on the 15th!

 _You'll do great, love. What's the required score this time around?_

I HAVE TO GET AN 80 THIS TIME! And it's on antidotes & potions, my weakness. And I have to help Ron too, and there's nothing more fun than you bullshitting your way through stuff with a friend while not knowing how to do it

" _It is with great regret that I will have to remove Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley from the Aurors program…"_

FUCK YOURSELF! They don't remove you right away...it's a three strike system

 _Can you come this Saturday? To Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day Weekend? I miss you._

Of course I'll definitely come up there! Sorry for being so distant lately. It definitely hasn't been this intense before.

 _No flower, you're fine. I mean, N.E.W.T's will be approaching soon enough for us…_

You'll do great! I have to go but I'll talk later slick git.

 _Saw it coming._

Wouldn't go a day without it.

* * *

 **Lina**

You had to convince yourself over time that you had to go through hard work to get something you wanted and that the reward would taste that much sweeter.

Or at least that's what Mione said. The first year was more theory heavy, but there was some practical stuff involved too. The second year would probably be easier and much more thrilling - it involved mainly practical work, trial runs on actual missions, and included a six-month 'train-under-a-current-Auror' component. I really wanted to train under Sirius, but also knew Harry was most likely priority in that department, so I was just hoping I get someone decent for that part.

At least I had Draco. I didn't ever want to admit it, but my life _is_ much better knowing I'm with him, despite it being a long distance relationship until late June. Now if only Skeeter would stay out of our fucking business and stop writing untrue articles about us and it'd be even more amazing.

I hear a screech from my window, and rush to it, grabbing the envelope from it. It was green: meaning it was exam results. My owl on the other side of the room gave the Ministry owl a haughty look and an angry screech. "Hershey, be nice," I chide gently, "Unless I get below an 80 on this, then you may attack."

Both owls perch themselves on both my shoulders as I read the envelope.

 _(Miss Quimby has achieved)_

 _Potions: 78/100 (A)_

 _Antidotes: 87/100 (EE)_

 _TOTAL: 83/100 (EE)_

 _On track: yes_

"Thank gods," I sigh with relief, as the Ministry owl flies away. Hershey flies back to where she was before, glaring in the direction of where the other owl left as if to say, 'that's right, this is my territory.'

* * *

"A 71," says Ron in disbelief. "I actually studied so hard for this one…"

I pour him some vodka, "But you're not out yet, they're not that cruel. Besides, they can't kick you out. You're apart of the _Golden Quartette._ It's very exclusive; Golden Quintet doesn't sound right. And that exam was the hardest one we've taken. Period."

"I don't know, Lina...maybe I'm not cut out for this," he sighs, "I've been considering quitting for a while now."

"But we only have a semester of this," I assure. "Then next year the cool stuff happens."

"But the thing is, the more I consider this...Lina, this is _you. You_ think all the stuff coming is cool, and...I'm not sure if I do."

"The missions?" I prompt.

"I like the idea of going out there and helping people, but I don't like the idea of being away for longer than a couple days," he admits. "And I'll never be as good in fighting as you, or Harry. What I'm saying is even if I make it through the training in one piece...I'm not sure if I'll stay an Auror. I might for a while, but I'll leave soon enough."

"Okay, enough vodka for you," I decide. "Ron, what'll you do? We don't have N.E.W.T qualifications."

"Oh no, I have a plan, you see. I told Fred and George about the whole prospect of Ministry employee and Auror and they've offered me a way out. I can be one of their partners in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

I purse my lips, "Well, if it's really what you want, then when you're ready I say go for it. Don't do something you don't like."

Someone knocks on the door, and I open it, revealing a beaming Harry. "Lina, can you believe it...I got a _90_ on the _Potions and Antidotes_ exam! Merlin when the exam date was announced, I thought I was done for then and there. So how'd you guys do?"

Ron glares, and I grimace, rubbing Ron's shoulders.

* * *

 **Parkinson**

"Hermione Granger as promised," says Urquhart, handing over the Stunned and limp brunette over to Pansy.

Pansy quirks an eyebrow, "How'd you get her?"

"She was reading a book on the way to the Great Hall in a lone hallway," he smirks.

"Leave us. You'll get payment later," she says, waving him off. Urquhart diligently leaves the corridor.

Pansy trains her wand on the Stunned brunette, " _Imperio."_

Hermione's eyes widen open, staring ahead as in a trance. Pansy smirks nastily; oh this was perfect. She was _finally_ going to have Draco to herself.

"Now, you're going to be going to Hogsmeade today, am I right?" she murmurs… "When you go there, I want you to get your friend Lina Quimby alone. Then, I want you to dispose of her. Kill her. Get her out of my way. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione nods robotically.

"Very good," smirks Pansy, leaving the corridor. _Kill the girl, frame the mudblood friend, get Draco._

* * *

 **Lina**

"Draco," I exclaim breathlessly, running over to him. He sweeps me up immediately into a fierce kiss.

"I missed you so much," he says breathlessly.

"We only have to go long-distance four and a half months," I remind.

He kisses me, "I have to make up for lost time though, which is basically all of the first term," he winks. I let him take me to Madam Puddifoot's, where we got a fairly spacey table for two.

"So. Anything going on at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Well, just education. Mostly because you aren't there to spice things up," was the reply.

"There isn't much spicing up going on at Auror-training, I can tell you that," I say wryly. "But next year...the spicy mission part of training happens."

"Good. Mostly because _I'll_ be around for it."

" _As_ if I'd ever take you on an Auror mission with me," I scoff.

"Shame, really. I'd, of course, take you anywhere if I had the opportunity, in fact I think we should go somewhere this summer. Just you and I."

Before I could reply, someone hesitantly clears their throat. I turn around to face Hermione, who looks pale faced.

"Mione!" I cheer, latching on immediately for a hug.

"Lina," she says bluntly, pulling away. I frown at that. "Could we talk for a moment? It won't take long."

"Of course," I say, "I'll be back in a few Draco," I tell him as we share a quick kiss.

"Be careful love," he hisses in my ear.

"It's just Mione," I frown, "She won't do anything."

"Her eyes are creeping me out," says Draco.

"You're being paranoid," I assure him. I walk with Hermione, who was strangely silent the entire time. When we reach the bathroom area of Madam Puddifoot's, she takes a breath, putting a locking charm on the bathroom door. We were inside the two-stalled bathroom together, alone.

"Mione...what's going on?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

Without any warning, she pulls her wand out and lunges for me, aiming at my throat. I gasp in shock, " _What the hell?"_

Then, as I was gasping for air and her wand was pointed at my neck, I notice what Draco warned me of - the glazed eyes. _Someone had cursed her. And that someone was going to pay._

Well, first I had this problem to worry about. Hermione was strong, sure, but she was no match for me. I use all my force to push her off of me - and let me say it's some scary shit to have to do this to your best friend. Don't try this at home. She kept fighting me, her hands itching to get to my throat. My hand shaking in fear, I reach desperately in my pocket for my wand, which I quickly grabbed while I held her off with my other hand. I let go of her - causing her to lunge for me again - but instead I pull my wand from behind and hit a nonverbal _Stupefy_ at her before I draw back sharply, panting heavily and processing what had just happened.

The third day of training, we were all given textbooks with various spells and their counters - including the specific way to remove someone's Imperius. I'd always thought it was only the person who put it into effect who could stop it, but apparently there's a complicated spell. It also had various spell suggestions to harm people, and also to heal and counter others. Basically a wizard's guide to kicking ass. We were told to shrink the textbooks and keep them with us at all times, and that by the end of our three year training we should have memorized as many spells as possible - as 'being an Auror means you're on alert 24/7, not just when you're on duty.'

"Oi!" a voice calls from outside, "Oi, this door's been locked for ten minutes! I have to pee!"

My heart races fast. "Sorry, the ladies' restroom is out of service," I call, trying my best to imitate an employee. "There's been a major accident in here."

The person groans, but I heard leaving footsteps. I flip through the textbook for the countercurse to Imperio. I find it, and quickly train my wand on Hermione, saying it exactly as the book states it;

" _Potestate Prohibere."_

The scary thing is it was a complex spell even for me. It had many wand movements to it, and there's a chance it wouldn't work and that my best friend wouldn't stop until she killed me.

I had said it eight times, praying that it would work one of these times.

" _Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere. Potestate Prohibere."_

Then, with hesitation, I mutter, " _Finite Incantatem."_

I step back as Hermione slowly wakes up and gets on her feet. "...Lina? Love, why are we in a bathroom? Are you alright?"

I sigh with relief. "Hey, don't worry about it, Mione."

"No," insists Hermione, "No...I think something happened. _OH MY MERLIN!"_ she gasps in horror. "Parkinson…"

"It was _Parkinson? Why_ am I not surprised…"

"Lina, did I try to hurt you?"

"No, it's not your fault. _Parkinson_ tried to hurt me by cursing you to hurt me," I state bluntly. That was it. I was hesitant, but now I'm done.

"Oh, Lina!" she cries, hugging me, "I can't even imagine the position you were in - I'm so, _so_ sorry, love."

"It's not your fault," I insist once more.

Hermione pulls away from me, her eyes darkened. "She can't get away with this," she says bluntly. "She second handedly attempted murder. She tried to kill you. I don't feel safe having her in society anywhere near you."

"Mione -"

"No!" she exclaims, "We _have_ to! Draco will be _furious_ when he finds out what she tried to do to you. I can testify the whole thing under Veritaserum."

"I don't care much for what happens to me, but for the sake of the general Wizarding Population - we do have to take care of her. And _I_ have a better way."

"What?"

" _You're_ not taking Veritaserum to testify against her. _She's_ going to testify against _herself._ Didn't I tell you what happens if you mess with me?"

We open the bathroom door and enter Madam Puddifoot's again. I frown as I check my watch; it's been a little bit more than thirty minutes. _I wonder if Draco's still there…_ He was, staring blankly ahead.

I shake my head. "Ugh...he's gonna kill me." I slowly walk back to him with Hermione in tow.

"Hey, sorry for the wa -"

"Pansy Parkinson cast a spell on me that made me try to kill Lina," says Hermione bluntly. "I want her arrested."

I stare at Hermione, wide eyed that she would just blurt that out to Draco of all people. It was unlike her.

Draco just sat there in silence. Then, his eyes darkened to a stormy grey, and the look on his face was more menacing than I'd ever seen it.

"I'll kill her. _Nobody_ touches Lina-flower. I'll absolutely kill her," he snarls.

I finger something I kept for this occasion. smile softly, holding up a vial of black liquid, and tossing it to Draco.

"Love. What is this?"

I chuckle evilly before I lean into him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. " _Lina-flower has a plan."_

* * *

 **Draco**

"Whoa," says Blaise after Draco describes Lina's plot in detail. "You sure this Lina didn't kidnap the actual Lina?"

"She's been spending _way_ too much time with Slytherins," says Draco bluntly. "It's all your fault."

"It's absolutely diabolical. It's perfect," decides Blaise. "It's gonna cause so much chaos though. The whole hall will be completely terrified."

"Chaos is a Lina specialty," he says quietly. Draco had to admit - Lina's plan was good. The black drink was Veritaserum. Lina had wanted her to confess not just her incident, but _every single_ thing and person she harmed, to the whole school specifically on March 2nd, the day of her Auror exam so she can get good news when she gets back.

Draco was told to get her trust that day, spend the full day with her, complete with him telling her that he loved her. Then he was to give her some pumpkin juice at dinner, pouring the Veritaserum in her glass. He was to ask her a series of questions, and she'd yell answers out loud and seal her own fate.

That's exactly what he had done, and now he was walking her back to the Great Hall, where he'd expose her of everything he'd done. He could just imagine Lina at her house with Potter and Weasley, sipping martinis and waiting for what they want.

 _(Pansy deserved it, and they all deserved to be avenged. )_

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Drakey," says Pansy, beaming at him, "And...you're _sure_ Qu - _Lina_ wouldn't mind?"

Draco shrugs, "Lina's actually pretty annoying," he finally says. "I'm considering breaking up with her."

"Really?" exclaims Pansy, her eyes widening with delight. Draco sneers inwardly, _as if_ he'd ever pick this chit over Lina.

"Yeah," he says, "And I'm considering maybe dating you next."

"Oh, absolutely!" exclaims Pansy cheerfully, "I'd love to! Just tell me when you've broken up with her."

He enters the hall with Pansy on his arm, earning him a few strange looks. They sit down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise.

"Um, Pumpkin juice, Pans?" he asks her.

"Oh please," she says, nodding. Draco took a cup for her, opening the black bottle and pouring it into the drink. He gave it over to her, and she drank it down whole. She shivers, before her face went completely blank.

"Tell me, Parkinson," he says, his voice cold and icy, "Was Lina the only person you attempted to kill?" He said it with an edge in his voice. Three out of four house tables heard him. Some people in the fourth one walked from their table (Ravenclaw) to see the action.

"No. I caused plenty of people's deaths. Including that Creevey boy -"

From the Gryffindor table, Dennis Creevey looked apoplectic with rage, and collection of horrified gasps could rise from the various areas in the Great Hall. She continued listing people, and eventually everyone was either ready to have a go at her, or just wanting to bolt out of the Great Hall and never return.

 _I've done it. You've literally turned the Great Hall into chaos._

Ohh?

 _You're enjoying this, aren't you flower?_

Little bit, yeah.

Nobody questioned anyone when she was immediately put into prison. But there was no denying she might escape in the future...

* * *

 **Lina**

June was approaching quickly. There was a reason to look forward to it, and a reason to dread it.

I should look forward to it because I can be with Draco nonstop, besides the journal writes and the Hogsmeade visits. Plus we were going on vacation to Tokyo. Without anyone else.

I should dread it because in the beginning of the month, I had to take a set of exams that determined whether I can go on in Auror training or not.

 _Fun._

We'd planned Tokyo for ourselves literally just so we could be motivated to study for exams. Neither of us felt it at the moment, me especially after May the second, which landed on a Saturday. I'd travelled back to the states where everyone was eager to celebrate Sophia's first birthday, but as everyone sung Happy Birthday to her, I had to flee to the bathroom and cry my eyes out because of Anne. I felt like a fraud of an aunt.

When I'd gotten back down to the celebration, I was informed that Sophia had said her first words: _Auntie feel better,_ which had just brought on a fresh new wave of tears. All in all, it was _not_ my best day, and my guilt for Anne was interfering with my training performance. A lot. I went from their best trainee to somewhere in the middle.

(Draco, I don't deserve you. Not after what I did to Anne.

 _Bullshit. It wasn't your fault, and you'll be damned if I'm leaving you again. Hold on, flower. I'll be back soon, and we can leave.)_

The week before my exams, all I did was study. My exams fell right on the week where Draco and Hermione and the seventh/eighth year class take their N.E. , which really helped for motivating. Or our way of motivating:

(I don't want to study anymore! I'm sick of it.

 _That's fine, I completely get it flower. Speaking of things we don't want to do - I don't want to take you to Tokyo anymore._

WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL!

 _Study ;)_

Fine.

 _Good girl._

I'm NOT a dog! Are YOU studying?

 _Well...I sort of forgot today…_

Oops! Today I sort of forgot to love you, and I'll also laugh really hard when Hermione gets better scores.)

And the exams were right on Draco's nineteenth, which helped nobody. The exams went by very slowly, but they did pass eventually. Nobody would get their N.E.W.T scores until July, but we got ours right away. I ended up passing really well, and so did Harry. Ron scraped through, but he passed, and that was all that mattered. All three of us were going on to year two.

Now there I was, sitting between Harry and Ron at the class of 1998/99 graduation to support my friends, with the Tokyo vacation a mere day away. Everyone was going to be called up one-by-one based on class rank to receive their diploma. They were a shiny gold color - almost making me envious at being a dropout. Oh well. I'm sure the Auror diplomas are prettier. I'd never seen a Graduation Ceremony here before. I knew all the seventh-years stayed behind an extra day, but that was it.

Headmistress McGonagall was at the front of the decorated hall. "Graduates, you all have achieved so much throughout your time here," she says, addressing the graduating class. "Especially this class. You've all went through potentially one of the biggest Wizarding Wars in history on top of school, and you should be applauded for it," she nods over at the crowd, and we all applaud. "It has been a privilege watching every single one of you grow and achieve great things ever since you entered this door, and we hope you can continue doing the same thing in your futures. This also includes some of the former students in this class, who are already on their way to greatness," she finishes, glancing at Harry, Ron, and I in turn. She takes a breath, fingering the gold diplomas.

"First in the class, Hermione Granger," she calls first. Hermione rises up from her seat to receive her diploma to receive deafening applause and cheers from all of us and the rest of the crowd.

"GO MIONE!" I exclaim, "WHOO!"

When she sits back down, Professor McGonagall takes a breath. I straighten. "Second in the class, Draco Malfoy."

He got some applause, but it was out of politeness than anything else. I glower at some of the crowd, and they make a slight effort to be more enthusiastic. But we didn't need them. Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, and I were cheering loud enough for everyone. Well, I was the only one in the actual crowd so...well, I and his mother did. He grabs the diploma, reaching out to squeeze my hand since I was in the very front before he sits back down.

"Third in the class, Blaise Zabini." Blaise got slightly better response than Draco, but it still definitely wouldn't compare to Mione's. But honestly damn. I knew loads of smart people apparently, I was like twentieth when I was here. Then you had to consider they were graduating with the class of 1999, so I'd probably be fortieth.

The names continued on and on; until all a hundred and one people had received their diplomas.

"Will our valedictorian come up and say some words?"

Hermione takes a breath from where she was and stands up. "Honestly, when I first came to Hogwarts, I was so excited. But that hope was crushed immediately because I felt immediately that I didn't belong there."

My face turns scarlet, ashamed at my eleven year old self.

"But eventually I made the most wonderful set of friends, and I thought maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all, and as I went through my years here I found it to be one of the most magical places to me despite all the...misadventures we've had over the years." she says emphatically. Tears brim in our eyes as we make eye contact. "It was the magical place that I've always dreamed it would be."

I smile softly at that.

"We have gone through so much during our time here, and as the Headmistress said earlier I want _all_ the graduates to be proud of that. Not just a handful. _All._ Each and every single one of you has their own story, and each and every single one of you have made it this far. This also includes my best friends in the whole world. You guys may not be graduating, but you definitely deserve to be recognized as well. The sheer amount of horrid stuff you all went through to get to a point where the Minister would immediately induct you into Auror-training is _not_ easy. I love you three, so, so much. And I love all the graduates. This seems like the end of an era, and it is, in a way. But it's also the beginning of a whole new era, filled with many more adventures waiting for us to experience."

At this point, Draco and I look at each other. He gives me a nod, and I give him a small smile back.

"Congratulations, class of 1998 and 1999," finishes Hermione. The applause that followed the speech was more deafening than I'd ever heard in my life. Applause from graduates, their families and friends, the Professors. Everyone was on their feet. Some had tears in their eyes. I won't deny I was one of them.

When the graduates disperse, Draco and I immediately run into each other's arms, sealing the distance with a kiss. "I love you. I'm so proud," I say breathlessly, when I pull away.

"I love you too. And I'm even more proud of _you,"_ he adds, "And all you've made it through in your life."

"And now it feels like there's nothing left," I admit, shaking my head.

"No," he says, "It's like Granger said. A whole new era awaits us. An era with the two of us together. Whatever you face, I want to be by your side this time around."

"An era with us together," I muse. "An era...just stuck with you. I think I liked the other era better."

"You're insufferable," he states. "I can't believe I'm taking you of all people to Tokyo tomorrow."

"Being insufferable is my specialty," I agree with a smirk, as we walk to greet friends and family hand-in-hand.

 _(When the sun shines, we shine together_

 _Told you I'll be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be your friend_

 _Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end_

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_

 _Know that we still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh..._

 _-Umbrella, by Rihanna)_

* * *

 _ **~ finite incantatem. ~**_

* * *

 _ **Stay tuned for**_

 _ **The Dralina Wedding (Chapter 46)**_

 _ **The 19 years later epilogue (Chapter 47)**_

 _ **Both to be updated in February ~**_

* * *

 **A/N: OH. MY. GOD. We're literally almost done! I can't believe it! AHH! SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY DONE ENDING LOL. I don't know what I'm gonna do without this; I've made so many amazing friends through this. Thanks for giving me THE best ride ever. If any of you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. It's the least I could do for your amazing support over the years. I grew up and changed for the better (yeah right that's funny lmao I actually changed for worse) but I did age, and I feel like I aged with this series. Thank you everyone who reads this. Thank you so, SO much.**

 **I'LL DO A BIGGER ONE AT THE EPILOGUE FOR YOU GUYS LIKE I HAVE A BIG FAREWELL SPEECH PREPPED WITH SOBBING EVERYWHERE THAT WILL LITERALLY BE TWO PAGES LONG IN DOCS BUT THESE TWO NEED DOUBLE MENTIONING BECAUSE SERIOUSLY BIG MASSIVE THANKS OMG LIKE I CAN'T EVEN with Celia (prythian hogwarts chb home) & Lily (Legend of Today) and all the support they've given me over the years. This series is how I met them and there were times in this series when I'd peaked and was on top of the world but also times that it flopped. These two have been with me during both of those times and I'm sure I might've stopped sometime in the middle of Years of Change if it weren't for them. I would've definitely not finished Meaning of Life if it weren't for them, because I've gone through rough thoughts both fall 2016 & fall 2017. Like thank you both, for all that you've done for me. Every single thing. Forums brought me loads of people I love, but Lina's special because she brought me you two, and you're gifts I don't deserve to have.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	46. Alina Ruby Malfoy nee Quimby

Alina Ruby Malfoy nee Quimby

 **A/N: Omg. I - I'm so sorry this took so long, although the reviews constantly telling me to update irritated me a little. I got really depressed over the last month and it's hard for me to do the little stuff. Also I lost half the chapter. Sorry for the wait loves. I hope this is good! :3 My prime couple somewhat gets their shit together here...who am I kidding, do they ever? One more chap until I mark this story as complete and say bye to Lina for good! AHHHH**

* * *

 _~ December 6, 2002 ~_

* * *

 **Lina **

"Are you sure you don't need help putting things together before I take my week leave?" I question Robards - the Head-Auror - with my eyebrows furrowed. Over the past couple of days, we'd finished up a pretty intense mission, and getting all the evidence and observations was a fairly large task in itself. Not to mention, I was taking a lot of half-days to take care of Luke.

 _(...I should probably explain about who Luke is. Luke is an eight-month-old baby. Mine. And Draco's. It'd been a late Friday night in the fall of 2001. We were both stressed from work and basically decided to take it out on each other, causing us to get into a major, major fight that caused him to storm out of my cottage - our cottage - he'd moved in right after Hogwarts was over. I'd stayed here and drank. He drank outside. He returned drunk, and I was already hammered at home. I don't particularly remember much after that, but it definitely resulted in a positive pregnancy test. We woke up together the next day and swore we wouldn't tell anyone what happened that night. I'd found out four months into the pregnancy, so the fact that I'd drank for half the pregnancy resulted in complications that were thankfully fixed. We took one look at him after the grueling labor process had occurred, and decided: we wanted to tie the knot.)_

"No, Lina. You've done more than enough," he replies to me. "Go home and don't come back until next Monday, you leave in two days and get married in four. Meanwhile I'll get to changing the name on your badge," he winks. "Though I should be more harder on you, you _are_ taking Harry with you. Two less Aurors for the week."

Robards was literally Head-Auror goals. He handed out paid off-days like candy, paid me for my entire maternity leave, called us by our first names even though technically he wasn't supposed to, let us drink in office, let us volunteer for any mission or case that comes up that we want and when we want, and was just overall a chill dude to hang around as a friend and not a boss. Being a real Auror was _far_ better than the training.

"So sorry… and yeah, from Auror Quimby to Auror Malfoy," I chuckle nervously, before taking a breath. _Was it really a good idea?_

"Cold feet," notes Robards. "Happens to every woman. Did I ever tell you about my wife Emily? Her cold feet caused her to run off during the 'I do.' Five times."

"I think I'm already relating," I say, biting my lip. "My entire life? With one person?"

Robards takes a sharp breath, looking me in the eye and fingering a cigarette. "Normally I wouldn't advocate entering the Malfoy family, but if you really love him and feel as if you'd be miserable without, enough to have a baby and stay together even after it all, then yeah. I'd say go for it. It's worth it."

"Thank you. Have a great week, Head-Auror Robards," I tell him, before I leave. He responds with a warm nod.

Fifteen minutes later I was stalking across Diagon Alley to meet up with Draco, my red Auror robes billowing behind me and my heels clicking away, ignoring my surroundings and the people. I'd only been a real Auror done with training for about a month, before I was forced to go on leave. Now I was back, for about four months and counting. People were gaping as I walked.

' _OOOH! Over there's Lina Quimby!'_

' _Not for long. Lina Malfoy soon enough.'_

' _I think it's absolutely awful that she's doing such a thing to herself. I mean, it's bad enough that they had a baby together...'_

The comments used to make me fly into an unimaginable rage, but as I grew older and unexpectedly had Luke, I realized they weren't going to go away. I just had to ignore them. Plus we were doing the wedding in New Rome. Not just because I've always wanted to, but we'd both agreed that there would be no publicity, and no Skeeter, in America. Only a select few from London were invited to the wedding: Harry, Hermione, the entire Weasley family, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Astoria, Narcissa, and Mandy. Each were allowed to bring a plus one if they confirmed with us, so Terry, Hannah, and some dude called Rolf Scamander that Luna had met would be coming too. It was agreed to save chaos that Draco and I were to be the ones to take Luke via airplane and meet the others who Apparated.

Everyone else would be from the States. And it's not like my wedding was a free-for-all. I made it as exclusive as hell. Only the rest of the Eight, their children, and a couple others were invited to my wedding.

Honestly the hardest part of the wedding is choosing between Annabeth and Hermione to be the maid-of-honor. So I just said 'screw it' and made them both maids of honor and had Ginny, Piper, and Hazel as bridesmaids. Everyone said five bridesmaids was too much, but I mean...honestly. It's _my_ wedding and I'm not choosing between everyone. I was going to make Luna one too, but she politely declined to ease tension between everyone and me at having six bridesmaids.

I made Sophia the flower girl, and Frank (Jason and Piper's eldest) the ring bearer. I mean sure, I was letting three and four year olds do it, but I didn't really know any other older kids and neither did Draco. I don't really choose to get close to other kids at Camp anymore, much because of Anne. I suppose we could've used Teddy, but neither of us are that close to him besides the occasional gathering.

A lot of my guy-friends were pissed off they didn't get an actual part in the wedding. ' _Well, maybe if you'd been more nicer to the groom over the years, you'd get a spot!'_ I'd argued, having no sympathy. Draco and I had had a lot of major fights on how we wanted our wedding to work that I'm surprised he didn't just get up and leave me, but this was agreed without question. We _chose_ our best men and bridesmaids without the other person complaining. Blaise and Theo would be taking the best man's spots, it was only right. It would be like him forcing me to have Daphne as a bridesmaid instead of Piper.

"Lina-flower," Draco greets warmly as soon as he spots me, leaning down for a kiss. "How was work today?"

"Normal," I say, taking a breath. "It's stressing me out a little, I've to admit. Especially with leaving Luke with Ginny all the time. I read up, and he's reaching the age where babies start noticing their surroundings more."

"You're doing the best you can with all the half-days you take," he assures. "And besides, Percy and Annabeth used to leave Sophia with other people all the time, and Sophia turned out perfectly fine so far."

 _But Sophia was far more independent and unattached than her little brother Charlie and everyone knew it._ I take a breath. "You're right, you're right. We should go," I say quickly.

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it, "We should."

* * *

"One day," I whisper, " _In one day."_

"I know, love," whispers Draco, kissing my forehead and the forehead of the sleeping baby in my arms. "Think we need a bigger house?" he winks.

"My cottage'll be fine for just us and Lukie, but if we have more then yes, there's not enough rooms," I say. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off, "And before you ask for the gazillionth time, if I have another boy he won't be named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. No son of mine is being named after a scorpion," I huff stubbornly.

"Hey, _I_ went ahead and let you name this one Luke Perseus," he argues.

"Luke is a perfectly acceptable name after someone I love!" I hiss, "Not Scorpion! People are gonna make fun of him, and I don't wish that upon any of mine!"

" _Scorpius,_ and they won't."

"Scorpion. Scorpius. Same thing."

"How about a deal, love?" he asks, "If I win, then you'll let me name - if we have a second son - Scorpius Hyperion. If not, you can do whatever you want with the name."

"Alright," I say smugly, "I'll set the conditions. Harry and Ginny want a baby. Ginny's busy with Quidditch, so she won't be able to have one until at least 2006."

Draco's eyes narrow. "You underestimate how much all those Saintly Potter-Weasley families wants children. She'll take a leave from Quidditch and have her first kid by at least 2004."

"Firstly, don't be a hypocrite, we might not be the first to have a kid, but we had one before any of the Quartette -"

"And it was because we were drunk, it was never planned, and we're _definitely_ not Saintly. They're all married, but we had the kid first."

"Very true," I note. "You're on," I add, narrowing my eyes. "Should we shake on it?"

"No," he smirks, "We should kiss on it."

I wink suggestively, "Let me put Luke in his crib and I'll be right there. Just to let you know, if people make fun of a future Scorpius, I'll tell him it's your fault."

* * *

 _~ December 8, 2002 ~_

* * *

 **Lina**

" _Shhhh. It's okay,"_ we were at the airport, waiting for the flight to board, and Luke was wailing his lungs out in Draco's arms as he frantically tries to get him to quiet down.

"Give me him," I sigh tiredly, and Draco hands him over. He was still fussing, but he quietens considerably.

"How do you do that?" he demands.

"If I were a baby, I wouldn't want to be around that disgusting cologne," I snort.

"You _love_ my cologne," he winks.

" _Sure_. I'll be right back."

"What the hell, Lina? The flight's leaving any moment," he points out.

"He needs breastfeeding," I protest. "I _never_ do it in public, you know that."

"International flight from London to Los Angeles 751 is now boarding," it was announced.

"Flower. We are going to be on a thirteen hour flight together with him and as you say, the bathrooms are terrible," says Draco, "I guarantee you'll have to do it at least once on the plane."

"Fine, I'll wait until we're on," I huff, rocking Luke.

He smirks, "And the diaper-changing in the bathrooms -"

"Another word and I'll make you do all of that part," I threaten in a low voice. We'd agreed with each other that we would take first class, mostly because a) we had money so why not (his reason) and b) the first class is two seats so I don't have to carry a baby with some stranger looking at me (my reason). _Honestly._

The lady announces that everyone in first class could board the plane at this time. "Get my bag," I order Draco, before slowly getting up pulling Luke close to me. He was still fussing, most likely because I didn't breastfeed him yet. What I wouldn't give to be settled on the plane already…

"Lina!" a voice exclaims, and I whirl around to see someone whom, frankly, I wasn't thrilled to see. She looked very different, but she was definitely someone I'd ran into five years ago. _Ellie. When I'm flying in for my damn wedding. Great._

Naturally, I did what I'd do in a situation where I didn't want to talk to someone I barely knew.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I ask politely.

"I'm Ellie," she says softly, "Your half-sister, five years ago… Does it ring a bell?"

"A little," I frown, rocking Luke.

Ellie hesitates, before turning around. She turns back again, clearing her throat. "Is the baby yours?" She was trying to look confused, but I saw through her. She may be a muggle, but her adoptive dad was not and I know that she'd read/heard news about my firstborn.

"Yes," I say stiffly. "My Luke."

"He's cute," said Ellie. "I'm in first class too, maybe our seats are close together. I'm in 2A."

"Maybe they are," I agree as she turns away with a smile. "If they are, I'll jump off a cliff," I whisper to Draco.

"Flower, what was -"

"We'd better be sitting far away from her, check our tickets," I say through clenched teeth.

"10A & 10B, we're good love. But what was that?"

"She's part of a past I don't need," I say simply, handing our tickets to the lady at the gate. "I don't want to get close to her. She was my um...half sister. From when I was little...we crossed paths at the Horcrux Hunt for the first time in eleven years…you get why I don't want to, right Dray? I keep that part locked up."

He didn't question me, but instead just gave my hand a squeeze. I smile up at him, and he kisses my forehead.

* * *

"Lady, I'm trying to sleep here!" a man yells at me from the other side of the plane aisle, his breath smelling like cigarettes. I recoil from the smell, shielding Luke's nose. It had been five hours since we'd taken off. Luke was wailing his heart out, Draco was somehow sleeping, for someone who spent the first hour telling me that he didn't trust muggle planes and that we would've been better off risking the 1000+ side effects that comes with Apparating infants. I'd spent the last thirty minutes doing everything I could to calm Luke down: which included feeding him, going to the bathrooms and changing him, and trying to get him to sleep.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I've tried everything," I tell the man sincerely. "He gets upset when he's in a new environment and -"

"Fuck that shit. Look, woman, I don't care if you have to throw the kid out of the fucking airplane," the man snarls at me, "I want sleep."

"I could lend you my earplugs?" I offer, as the man's face was reddening with every cry of Luke's.

"I don't want them," he sneers, "I just want your kid to stop wailing bloody murder."

 _What a rude person._

"I'll walk him around," I glare, "Just so I don't have to deal with your whining. Oh, and lose the fucking _cigars,_ they don't help your breath _or_ my baby."

Luckily, Luke had calmed down a little as we walk, but still not as much. The first-class cabin had a lot of legroom, but it wasn't the best for walking a baby because the overall aisle was small, simply because there were less people in first class.

"Lina, hey," a voice says cheerily. Oh fuck. I forgot Ellie was on this plane.

"Ellie," I say evenly, trying to rock Luke.

"Want me to try getting him to stop crying?" she offers, "The people I used to babysit for think I'm a baby whisperer."

I hesitate. _I don't really want her touching my son._ "If you think it'll work," I say hesitantly, handing Luke over to her.

Luke wasn't happy to be in Ellie's arms. I don't exactly know why, but a twinge of feral satisfaction comes over me at the sight. But Ellie doesn't immediately give him back. She whispers a faint lullaby, one that was literally ten minutes long. Luke was fast asleep, and I don't know whether to be happy that he finally stopped crying, or incensed that someone I didn't really want to be anywhere near was able to calm him better than me.

"My adoptive mum taught me this," says Ellie softly, smiling down at the baby bundle. "She says it puts even the most stubborn of babies to sleep."

"Thank you, Ellie," I tell her. She carefully hands the fast asleep Luke back to me.

"No problem," says Ellie, "And I know that I've done something unforgivable in your eyes, and that you -"

"Ellie, I don't blame _you._ You were four," I interject. "I'm pretty sure my fiance was more of a shit than you ever were at the age. I blame myself, really. You're a connection to a past that I don't like. That's it. But I don't want you to think that I hate you. And I wish you a good life in the future."

Ellie nods, before pursing her lips, before motioning at the sleeping guy next to her. "I'm only here to tour with my boyfriend, but I'm going to work in the Immigrations office in the future. Maybe even American politics. I'm sure you've heard about 9/11 last year -"

"I have," I nod emphatically, "I have some friends living in New York."

"Oh dear _god!"_ gasps Ellie in horror.

"Don't worry, they're all safe," I assure, and she sighs in relief.

"Anyways," says Ellie, "I really want to help loosen the fear of some people in the country. I know I don't technically live in America, but I do want to help with that."

I nod, "Yeah. It sounds like a good cause. I'm flying here for my wedding because I can't Apparate with an infant, but I'm sure you've heard. That bitch Skeeter has it advertised."

Ellie nods, "Yeah, it's been around the Wizarding World, my dad told me. I really do wish you happiness."

"It really does mean a lot, Ellie, thank you," I say sincerely. I thought about inviting her to my wedding, but realized it would be too dangerous. Ellie didn't know anything about the demigod world, and it was in New Rome.

Instead I hold out my wrist. "Write your number here. This time, I won't wash it off."

Ellie smiles and writes it.

* * *

 **Dralina Wedding in New Rome**

 _Bride and Groom: Draco Malfoy and Lina Quimby (soon to be Malfoy)_

 _Best Men: Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott_

 _Maids of Honor: Annabeth Jackson and Hermione Weasley_

 _Bridesmaids: Piper Grace, Hazel Zhang, Ginny Potter_

 _Flower Girl: Sophia Jackson_

 _Ring Bearer: Frank Grace_

* * *

 _~ December 10, 2002 ~_

* * *

 **Draco**

He was alone in his and Lina's suite for the night. Everyone had insisted that he and Lina follow the tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other until the wedding morning, and they had both agreed - well, he agreed, she only went with it to shut him up. So all of Lina's girlfriends had excitedly whisked an unenthusiastic Lina somewhere else for the night. Where, he didn't know.

She had practically demanded that Luke went with her for the night, and he wasn't going to argue with her - especially since while he loved his son more than life itself - he simply didn't feel like dealing with a crying baby all night.

It was 7am in the morning, he just woke up, and he couldn't go back to sleep. In just seven hours he'd be married. To _the_ Lina Quimby - no, to _the_ Lina _Malfoy._ Sure - he'd dated her for four years, had a child with her, known her in and out, but the novelty had never worn off, and would never wear off. He was still the same person that would doodle the words _Auror Malfoy_ over and over.

A knock comes on the suite door, and he answers it. Blaise came in, before yawning. "So, today's the big day huh? When Quimby becomes Malfoy?"

"Today's it," he says breathlessly. "I still can't believe it."

"Pray she doesn't get cold feet in the middle of it," says Blaise. "Believe me, there's a chance she might. We're talking _Lina_ here. _Lina_ who responded to your first attempt at proposing by literally Disapparating off. And the second, and the third...fourth's the charm, I guess? I guarantee you when she wakes up today, she won't be excited. She'll be scared as hell."

"You don't know if that's gonna happen at the wedding," Draco objects, though a slight feeling of dread comes in him.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen, just the possibility," says Blaise, snapping him from his thoughts. "Annabeth and I talked about it a little, we'd agreed she'd be the one to reassure Lina if something like that did happen."

"It's her day today," says Draco, "If she wants to cancel...I'll still be by her and with her."

"But that's the _thing._ If she cancels, she'll regret it. Everyone here knows it. You two…are meant to be."

"How are she and Luke? Have you talked to her yet?"

"They're both still sleeping," he says. "I don't think they'll be up for a while. Luke kept Lina up well past 2, and now they're both out like lights."

"Are you sure I can't see them -"

" _No,"_ says Blaise sharply, "This tradition will happen if it kills me."

"I think you're more invested in this wedding than both Lina and I," notes Draco, remembering the fight he had with Lina _about_ him letting Blaise be too invested in the wedding. He wouldn't stop talking about it and it made her explode when they were alone.

"Of course," says Blaise, as if it were obvious. "It's after all - _the Dralina wedding."_

"The Dralina wedding? Is that what everyone's calling it?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yep," he winks. "I'll see you in a couple hours, yeah?"

* * *

 **Lina**

Usually, when I wake up to be a bridesmaid or to go to someone else's wedding, all I felt was happiness and wedding bells.

This time all I felt were bells of alarm. I study Luke, who was fast asleep in a crib next to me, before tentatively pulling myself out of bed. Luke and I were staying in Percy and Annabeth's for the night, in the guest room. I look at the clock: _11am._

 _The wedding was in three hours._

 _Three hours._

 _THREE HOURS._

I only hoped these hours went as fast as a History of Magic lesson, because I certainly wasn't ready in any way, shape, or form. Not just physically - I still had to do all the makeup and stuff - but _mentally. Especially mentally._

"You're up," a voice says softly. I look to see Annabeth poking her head in the guest room I was staying in.

"Yeah," I sigh, sitting up. "Yeah...I guess I am. Not ready, but up."

"It'll be lovely," she reassures. "It'll be great."

"I don't know if I want this," I whisper honestly, burying myself under the covers.

"You do," she insists.

"I'm gonna be Lina Malfoy in three hours. I have to shower and get ready," I say, already feeling the bile rising in my throat. "Could someone watch Luke for me?"

"I'll do it," she offers. "I'll let you know if he wakes up."

"Mom! Is Auntie Lina up yet?!" I hear excitable footsteps rush up the stairs.

"I'm up, lovie," I say to Sophia, yawning.

"I'm so excited," she gushes, her grey eyes shimmering with delight as she flings her arms around me. Sophia was now four, but her speech and mannerisms made it look she was going on twelve.

A loud wail comes from the crib. "I should go take care of him," I say honestly, giving Sophia a tight squeeze.

"I'll take care of Luke," says Annabeth, "Don't worry about him, go get ready for your big day."

"I'll help with Luke too," says Sophia solemnly.

"Really? You don't have to. You're both lovely," I sigh.

"Anything you need. We're here for you today. So's everyone else," says Annabeth firmly.

"I'll probably end up doing this, but if you can, can you dress Luke in this?" I ask, digging into my carry-on to show a fancy suit and tie for a baby.

"Of course," says Annabeth.

"I'm gonna go get ready," I say softly, grabbing my cosmetics bag and kissing Sophia's forehead.

I'd taken an extra long time in the shower when I got ready, pondering living my whole life with Draco. It seemed like a heaven in which my life was complete. With the love of my life by my side. It also seemed like hell. A life? With Draco? Fuck that and all its complications.

It was like 50-50. I know that on Annabeth's wedding day, and Piper's wedding day, and Hazel's wedding day, and Hermione's wedding day, and Ginny's wedding day they were all one hundred percent sure that they wanted to marry who they were marrying that day.

Nobody had cold feet.

They were all the most magical weddings I've ever attended.

Here I was. 50 percent sure that I want to marry Draco. All the cold feet. Once I said the 'I do' it was done. I was Lina Malfoy. _Alina Ruby Malfoy. Auror Malfoy. Lina Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy. Lucas Perseus Malfoy._ I mean, it wasn't half-bad.

It was like ripping a band-aid off, right?

Do I love Draco? Yes.

Do I want to live with him 24/7 and call him my husband? Ehhh….

Can I imagine myself with someone else? Feel better marrying someone else? _Never._

I wrap a robe around myself before applying on everything I needed to - which would take a bit.

 _I was ready._

 _I would be ready._

 _I can do this._

* * *

 **Draco**

"You look great," observes Daphne, as Draco walks out in his wedding suit. Blaise, Theo, and Astoria all say their agreement.

"I just saw Lina - the girls are getting her ready. And _damn she's hot._ You're gonna be speechless when she walks down that aisle," says Blaise.

"Excuse me," hisses Daphne.

"I was kidding. Not as hot as you of course," says Blaise quickly, winking. "Even if I did want her, Draco would kill me."

"I really would," says Draco honestly. The five friends went outside the courtyard, where everyone was already milling around and waiting to get seated - besides Lina, their son, and her bridesmaids.

Draco was stopped by Percy, who looks at him intently. "Thought I'd let you know that Lina picked me to walk her down the aisle," he says evenly. "Which means I'm going to be giving her up to you."

"Is this the part where you say you're going to kill me if I hurt her?" asks Draco, "Because I've heard it all yesterday, Lina has some… murderous friends." Potter and Weasley were in the front glaring at them all icily. Good examples.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," says Percy, "But honestly. I've killed things far worse than you. So I will." He turns on his heel and left.

"If it makes you feel better, the four of us lowkey threatened Lina yesterday. Thought that since her lot was giving you a hard time we'd let her know what it feels like."

"How's threatening my fiance going to make me feel better?" asks Draco, looking at his friends with a thinly veiled look of anger.

But before he could interrogate them further, the music started, which wedding started.

And Draco was going to marry _his Lina._

* * *

 **Lina**

"How do I look lovie?" I ask breathlessly, twirling around in my wedding gown. It was a pure white color, and strapless. Yes, it was December. I didn't actually care.

From his crib, Luke squeals and claps his tiny hands.

"Everything's screaming at me _not_ to marry your father," I say honestly, before leaning over and picking him up. I open the door, prepared to show the girls the dress before I'd have to walk down the aisle.

My bridesmaids (five) were all dressed in a light purple lavender, as that seemed to work with everyone's skin tone. I was going to go for the dark red, but that wouldn't work well for Ginny. Down in the forum, everyone was getting seated and ready.

"Wow, you look...wow," says Hermione breathlessly, pulling me into a half-hug because of Luke.

The other girls say similar things.

"Oh! I have your tiara ready, love," smiles Annabeth, handing me it. It was gold with a red ruby pendant.

"It's beautiful," I say breathlessly, placing it on my head, before I look at Hermione. "I know the original plan was to give Luke to Harry to hold, but actually I want _you_ to hold him. I want to walk him down the aisle and then give him to you until the ceremony's over."

"You're going to walk down the aisle with him?" asks Hazel, confused by the idea.

"It's my wedding so yeah," I say, "I'm gonna walk down the aisle and my son will be with me."

Hermione begins, "But love, I'm gonna be in the wedding -"

"Exactly. I want him at the altar," I state. "I want him with us."

"Of course, love. Whatever you need," she agrees. My heart beats rapidly as my bridesmaids leave the room to make their entrance.

"Wait," I call desperately, and the girls rush back. "Do you think this wedding's a good idea? I honestly don't know...if I should marry Draco."

"You're just experiencing cold feet, sis," assures Piper warmly, squeezing my shoulder in comfort.

"No, it's not that…" I say. My heart was pounding, my instincts flaring. We'd been together nearly four years; it was a lovely near four and a hellish near four all at the same time, including many, _many_ freak break ups. The thoughts in the shower all came back. Remembering all the disputes we'd had, all the times we'd clashed; how would we even work in a marriage? What would it mean for our son?

A knock came on the room we were gathered in, and Blaise pops his head in, "They're about to start the music, everyone here ready?"

"Um, can you give us a minute? She's having a little bit of cold feet," says Annabeth.

"It's not cold feet! I can't marry him," I say emphatically, clutching Luke like he was a lifeline. "Let's just cancel."

"Let's be real," says Blaise. His voice was soft, soothing, as if he'd dealt with this situation before. "If you were to cancel, then you'd just want it another day. You'd regret it for a long time, because it's _you two_. You _always_ come back to each other no matter whatever shit happened between you two."

I sigh. _He's right._ "Let's just get on with it before I regret it again," I mutter, kissing Luke's forehead. Both Blaise and the bridesmaids leave after shooting me reassuring smiles.

The fanfare gets louder and louder, and I hear someone walk in and I feel Percy's gentle hand on my shoulder. I'd elected him to be the one that gives me away. "Ready, Fire-Girl?" he asks softly.

"No," I say bluntly. "But let's do this anyways. I need to look up how to get a divorce soon after, though."

Percy chuckles, and all of a sudden I was walking down the aisle with Luke in my arms. Recently, I'd witnessed many weddings. I've been a bridesmaid for many. Now it was my turn, and honestly it's much easier watching them than actually being the bride. I'd wanted nothing but to turn on my heel and leave.

I was walking down the aisle as Lina Quimby, and I'd leave as Lina Malfoy. _Lina Malfoy._ What even?

I instead focus my eyes on Draco, who had his eyes lovingly fixed on me, and only me. Like I was the only woman there. I send him a shaky smile, but I think it was just a grimace. I finally reach the altar, taking a breath. Hermione, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Ginny - the five bridesmaids, were all smiling reassuringly. I hand Luke over to Hermione as I face Draco.

After much debate, we'd decided to let Chiron be the Minister just as he was at Percabeth's and Jasper's and Frazel's wedding. It was either that or pureblood bigots Draco knew. Besides, it _had_ to be someone who knew about the demigod world. The ceremonial speech began, and my hands began shaking - it was getting closer and closer to something I couldn't just run away from…

The rings were delivered, and then…

Dear Gods.

The _I do's._

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Lina Quimby to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?"

"I do," he says without hesitation. _Gods. He's so good at this._

"And do you, Lina Quimby, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?"

"I - I - I…" I take a breath. I look at Annabeth, who gives me a nod. Then Hermione. Then Blaise. Then finally, I look at Draco, who gives me a nod and a warm smile. _I wanted this._

"I do," I say firmly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

We pull into a kiss so passionate that I could barely feel my legs after it, and it was at this moment I knew that I made the right decision.

At Percy and Annabeth's wedding, they (I) got everyone to chant " _Percabeth!"_

Ours involved Blaise clearing his throat and saying, "Go chase any dream you have, no matter how unlikely, because if these two can get married despite it all, anything's possible."

 _(And it was the truest thing I've heard in a lifetime.)_

* * *

 **A/N: Dralina wedding at a healthy 5k+ words, hope I did it justice! I'm actually glad I lost half of it bc that half was frankly a bit unnecessary. As always PLEASE tell me what you think and PLEASE ask me any questions you have about the series! Epilogue and farewell speech coming before March ends! Xxx (the end of march's my spring break so no excuses this time i swear)**

 **Baby Luke. I know there are going to be questions and criticisms at me for going this far. But honestly, having an unexpected baby after a fight is such a Dralina thing to happen, and I wanted to make this fic as realistic as possible. Voila Luke.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	47. Epilogue: September 1, 2017

Epilogue: September 1, 2017

 **A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY AND MY READERS AND JKR AND RICK RIORDAN AND AHEHAHEHHHHHHH THE ! LOVE ! AND ! HATE'S ! DAUGHTER ! TRILOGY ! IS ! COMPLETE !**

 **Please enjoy, the very last chapter of the 'Meaning of Life!' & THE LINA SERIES :3**

* * *

 **Lina**

It was a crisp autumn day. The station was crowded with people with trunks and owls trying to get to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, while muggles were looking at us all strangely. Even Wizards were looking at us - we were the Malfoys after all. Right up there with the Potter-Weasleys. There were five Malfoys - Draco, Luke, Scorpius, Thalia, and I.

On September 1, 2013, Draco and I had sent our eldest, Luke, off to Hogwarts for his first year. On September 1, 2019, we would be sending Thalia, our youngest, off for her first year.

Today was Scorpius' day.

"I _hate_ going to the Express every year," moans Thalia as she clutches my arm. "It's like a cat. A cat holding a ball of yarn that you can't get to."

"Your time will come soon, love," I say gently.

"If you call two years _soon,"_ smirks Luke, and I shoot him a glare.

"Don't you have a Hufflepuff to snog?" asks Thalia snidely.

"Yeah, Elsie's probably just through the wall," chimes in Scorpius with a snicker.

"Luke and Elsie! Sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" they both cackle.

" _Shut it._ Both of you," snarls Luke.

"I wonder how Frank and Hazel are doing though…" I muse. "I guess we'll find out."

"In case you haven't noticed, _Lina-flower,_ you just lead our lot straight past the platform," says Draco, turning around to smirk at me. Luke snickers.

"What?" I demand, turning around with Thalia still on my arm. "Oh. Oops. Sorry. C'mon, loves. _Why?_ "

"Thought it'd be fun to make you look like a fool."

"You're lucky I have a kid on my arm," I retort.

Thalia bounces off my arm. "Go ahead, mum. Tear him apart if you want," she says cheerfully.

"That we will. Later. When the three of us get back home," I tell her, and she grins.

"You'll write to me when I'm there, won't you?" asks Scorpius.

"All the time," I promise.

"But not _all the time…"_ Scorpius trails off. "Luke and James told Al and I that most people only get letters home once a month."

"Scorpius?" I tell him.

"Yeah?"

"That's a bunch of bullshit love and I'm wondering what other bullshit they told you," I say bluntly, narrowing my eyes at where Luke was whistling innocently.

"Love. You are the reason people always call our kids out for swearing," says Draco bluntly. I shoot him a 'I don't care' look.

"The portraits don't kill first-years, right?"

" _No."_

"You don't have to wrestle with a troll to get sorted, right?"

" _No._ Anything else, Scorp?"

"Monsters in the Forbidden Forest _do not_ eat first-years, right?"

" _No -_ LUKE PERSEUS MALFOY!" I screech as Luke snickers even harder. "You are just like your father!"

"Lina-flower," smirks Draco. "You're supposed to be scolding him. Not complimenting him."

I place hands on the shoulders of Thalia and Scorpius. "Let us step carefully away from the arrogant half of the family." Thalia and Scorpius both laugh in agreement and stick their tongues out at Luke as I pull them along.

We reach the barrier. "Alright lovelies, ready to run into a wall?" I ask.

"Yeah. I've spent way too long in your presences. See you," says Luke bluntly, already running at the platform and disappearing.

"Can we disown him?" asks Thalia cheerily, "I like it just the four of us!"

"No, we can't disown him. But he's fifteen. Give him like four years. He'll probably move out when you're thirteen," I reply simply.

Thalia's eyes lit up.

"You're happy now Thals, but you're gonna be the one that cries and makes a scene when he leaves our house and moves on to his adult life. I'm willing to swear on the River Styx," I tell her honestly, and she scoffs.

"We should probably go," says Scorpius, and Draco nods.

"Right. Sorry loves," I say quickly. "Um. Who wants to go next?"

Thalia was already skipping for the barrier. She disappears, not really paying much attention to the muggles that could've seen her.

"Guess that question's answered," chuckles Draco.

"We'll go together?" Scorpius asks me.

"Together," I promise. And so Scorpius and I each grab half of his trunk, and we go through the platform together. Draco comes after us.

"Where'd Luke and Thalia run off to?" he asks me.

"No clue," I murmur.

"There's Thals," points out Scorpius. "She's talking to Lily...which must mean...Al!" he exclaims. He looks to us hesitatingly, as if asking us for permission. We nod, before he rushes over to where the Potter family was.

Draco and I smirk, exchanging looks. "Looks like it's just us two," he says, kissing my forehead.

"Shame," I reply casually. "Us and Scorp's trunk." I lean down, hugging the trunk.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Hugging the trunk. If I had to choose between you and the trunk, it would be the trunk," I say bluntly, continuing to hug it.

"No wonder our kids are crazy," he scoffs, shaking his head.

"Excuse me. I'd like to think I raised perfectly sane children," I say, affronted.

"Last week Thalia almost broke her neck because she thought flying during a thunderstorm was an amazing idea," deadpans Draco.

"That pissed me off but she's learning the ways of life," I nod, "She's only nine, after all."

"Luke snuck out and had a picnic with Elsie Zhang last year. At 4am. In the Forbidden Forest," says Draco.

"Okay, maybe we _do_ have insane kids. But it's not such a bad thing," I defend.

"Draco! Lina!" calls a cheery voice. "Bickering as usual?"

"Blaise! Great to see you, mate," says Draco. The two clap each other on the back, before Blaise and I hug.

"Daph still sick?" asks Draco, frowning in concern.

Blaise nods. "But she's getting better. She's at home with Gino. Meanwhile, our Ella's ready to start her first-year." He says proudly, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, and Ella nods in excitement before hugging both of us.

"I'm ever so excited," she gushes. "Where are Luke, Thalia, and _Scorpius?"_ she asks us, elongating Scorpius' name.

"Mine are all over the place, lovely," I reply. "Scorp and Thals are with the Potters, and who knows where Luke is, really."

In a way, I feel bad for Ella Zabini. Ever since both she and Scorpius were three, she had a hardcore crush on Scorpius, who was kind to her as a friend but didn't return the romantic feelings at all. In fact, I wasn't even sure if he liked girls. He always pointed out to me when a boy was cute, but never a girl. He also asked me if it was okay to like boys - which of course I said was perfectly fine. I saw Ella staring longingly toward my son, who was immersed in talking to Al at the moment. Not noticing Ella and I's eyes staring directly at him.

I purse my lips at the sight. I could only pray to my mom that Ella was able to handle rejection well and didn't turn into a Pansy Parkinson and didn't pose herself to be a major problem for Scorpius in future years. She'd told me on multiple occasions she very much intended for me to be her mother-in-law.

I scan the large crowd for Luke, and I finally find him, talking to Elsie. Hazel and Frank were nearby. They were only feet away. I take a breath, turning to them while Draco stays with Blaise.

"Frank! Hazel!" I exclaim.

"Lina!" they both say in unison as I hug them. "How're things?"

"Great, really. The kids are doing great and as for me - _I,_ as of recent, took the position of Head Auror," I wink.

"Ooh. That's great," says Hazel.

"And you? How're things in New Rome?" I ask.

"Great as well," says Hazel. "We're going to miss having Elsie around, of course. She's our only child. And our lovely miracle. And she's completely smitten with yours. And it's a bit hard, but - there's a lot of company in New Rome, which is always lovely."

"Of course. I understand," I nod.

"I still don't like the idea of Elsie dating. She's only fourteen… " Frank trails off.

"Frank, you were dating me when I was thirteen," deadpans Hazel.

"Loads of people date at fourteen," I supply. "And the age difference between Luke and Elsie is only a year. It's nothing to worry about at all. Now if Thalia - who's nine - announced a boyfriend, I'd be a bit worried. She still thinks it's gross when Draco and I kiss. Anyways, how's Percabeth and everyone else?"

"They're all doing great," replies Hazel cheerily.

"Always a lovely thing to hear," I say. "Very different from our days, aren't they?"

"And as they very well should be," says Hazel firmly. "I don't want any of our children facing what we faced."

"Couldn't agree more," I tell her.

"You know mum, we can _hear_ you talking about us," says Luke acidly, while Elsie was snickering softly into her hand, beside him.

"Right. Sorry," I wink at him as he seethes at me. "Hello, Elsie. How are you, love?" I ask, walking over and hugging her.

"I'm great, Auntie," beams Elsie. "Excited for fourth year!"

"Fourth year," I muse, having flashbacks of my own horror show of a fourth year. "I wish you the best," I finally say to her.

Elsie nods, her smile never seeming to leave her face as she goes back to talk with Luke.

Frank and Hazel look at Luke and Elsie, before turning back to me. "Actually, things might not be as well as they seem," whispers Hazel. "I knew Luke was overhearing when I said things were great."

"Meaning?" I hiss back in a whisper.

"There's been some recent developments of Porphyrion coming back," whispers Hazel. "Nothing too serious. But something to watch out for."

My eyes widen in horror. "Hazel, I'll have to keep Draco and my kids in the dark but if you need _any_ help, _any_ at all, I'll Apparate over in a heartbeat if something happens under the guise of an Auror mission," I whisper. "We can also do our best to keep all our kids away from the danger too."

"That's the thing, love. I don't know if we can shelter any longer. Lina, we're aging, we're strong but we are not as strong as we were," whispers Hazel, looking as if the thought of un-sheltering Elsie was a fate worse than death.

I put my hands on her shoulders, adding some charmspeak. "Now, Haze. We're only in our mid-thirties. And this is supposed to be a _happy_ day. We'll call up a meeting with the other Eight. We'll talk about this later. _Alone._ Without our children around," I decide, and she nods. I sigh hard, rubbing my arms.

The five-minute warning whistle blows, and I take a deep breath. Draco put a hand on my shoulder. "It's time, love," he says gently, and I take a sharp breath. Thalia and Scorpius were both by our side in a flash.

"I know," I say sadly. "I know."

"Bye mum, dad!" calls out Luke. I rush over and pull him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Stay safe, love," I say, "Enjoy year five. I'm a hypocrite when it comes to academics _but -_ it's an important year. Your O.W.L. year. Study hard. And I do _not_ want any more letters about you this year."

"Ow. Mum. You're suffocating me… also, can't promise you that," he says, winking at me. He then turns to hug Draco.

I let go and roll my eyes. "Thals. Say goodbye to your brothers."

"Goodbye, Scorpius!" she exclaims, hugging Scorpius tightly. He hugs her back, and whispers something in her ear.

"And bye, Luke, I guess," says Thalia. I raise an eyebrow at her.

" _Thalia,"_ smirks Luke, dragging her name out. "You know I'll miss you _most_ of all."

"Don't die," says Thalia bluntly, hugging him. Draco and I snort at the exchange.

"I'd say goodbye Scorp…but you know," Luke winks. "You'll actually be getting on the train this time. Just watch out for -"

Draco and I both shoot him a look. Luke waves one last goodbye at us all before running on the train to find his friends, with Elsie at his heels. She gives us all a smile before following her boyfriend. Through the window, Luke makes a show of kissing Elsie right in front of a thoroughly horrified Thalia. I chuckle at that.

"When do you think you'll get a letter about him pranking someone?" asks Scorpius.

"I give a week," I snort. "As for you, Scorp...I'm sending off my second baby. I - I can't even believe it. I only have one left."

"Don't cry, mum," he says gently, "Because I - I'm already crying, honestly. You understand me in a way that I don't think anyone at Hogwarts ever will."

Tears pool in my eyes as I grab Scorpius and pull him close to me. "I'll miss you, love," I say honestly. "So much. You'll do great at Hogwarts. Stay safe. Have fun. You can write me any time. Every day. Every _hour,_ even," I say wildly.

"Flower, I swear you're gonna kill him before he even gets to Hogwarts with all that suffocating," says Draco. I could see his eyes were glossing over too. It wasn't easy sending your kid off for their first-year. I remember the mess I was for Luke's.

"Right," I say breathlessly, kissing Scorpius' forehead and letting go. I watch him say goodbye to Draco, before getting on the train. I help him hoist his trunk on, tearfully.

"A hug from our favorite Aunt?" a voice asks. I look up to see Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo. I hug both Albus and Rose goodbye and wish them well before they get on the train, along with Scorpius. Then I turn to greet Lily and Hugo.

"Hey, love." It was Hermione, and she places a hand on my shoulder. "How're you faring?"

I nod, "I'll be fine, love. It's just a bit hard. Scorpius and I are very close, as you know."

Hermione nods, "I get how you feel. Rosie's my first to send off. It's not easy."

"Hey, Lina!" says Ron, pulling me into a hug. "And Malfoy."

"Which one, Weasley? Lina Malfoy, or Draco Malfoy?" smirks Draco. Hermione, Thalia, Hugo, Lily, and I burst into laughter.

"It's been fourteen years since I've been married, Ronald," I remind him, winking, while I greet Harry and Ginny with hugs.

The train whistle blows, signaling that it was going to pull away. Kids from inside were whispering, staring at us.

"Why are they staring?" calls Albus from the train. He was already settled in with Scorpius and Rose in a compartment. I was waving at Scorpius from outside.

"Don't let it worry you," says Ron, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

We all roar with laughter. The train starts moving, and both Thalia and I chase after it, and I saw where Luke and Elsie were. Both Luke and Scorpius were waving at us. Then they were no more, and I take a breath, already crying a little.

Two out of three.

"I can't wait until I go," sighs Thalia, watching where the train left with longing.

 _The third already wants to leave._

Draco squeezes my shoulder. "You'll always have me, flower."

I look slowly up at him, giving him a glare. "How is _that_ supposed to make me feel _better?"_

He merely chuckles and pulls me close.

* * *

 **A/N: Done lol. That last part ;) I know I had no right to put the scene with Lina and Hazel in an 'All Is Well' epilogue but I wanted to show that there could never be peace in the demigod world oops lol.**

 **Here I am. And it feels sweet. I told y'all I'd see Lina to the end. And here I am. At the end. I started this series on July 7, 2014. I didn't think this would really amount to anything. Here I am on March 30, 2018. With the finished series. It's been nearly four years but I did it. I finished my trilogy. I have hit multiple, multiple, slumps. But I did it. I would not have been able to do it without you. Yes, you. Every single one of you.**

* * *

 **Thank you (this might be longer than the actual chapter rip);**

 **Celia-** **I don't even know where to begin. Thank you, for** _ **always**_ **being there for me, no matter what. We first became friends at the beginning of Years of Change, and I can safely say that you are my absolute favorite person online. You always say that I motivate you to write more, but it's honestly the polar opposite.** _ **You**_ **motivate me to write more, without you this series would've flopped a long time ago. Readers are fickle. Reviewers come and go. Not you, Celia. You always stay. Literally, there was actually a time where I had no friends but you. Not only do you motivate me to write, but you motivate me to go on as a person, to go on with life. You always listen to me when I have to rant about a problem, no matter what kind. I love you. I love you so so much. I hope we never grow apart and meet irl:3**

 **Lily- ****Dralina texts! Ahh...those were and will continue to be fun! ;) Thanks for being my day one (quite literally, we became friends at the beginning of Love and Hate's Daughter) and we've been friends for literally almost four years - thanks for making all four full and all the laughs we've had! Xx I do hope we continue as friends for even longer & meet irl at some point!:3 You're also a person that if I didn't have, the series would've flopped faster than a 240 mph rollercoaster! Same thing I said to Celia: Readers are fickle. Reviewers come and go. Not you. You always stay. I know we had that fallout a while ago, but now I realize that it's because you really do care for me. ILy! **

**Shay- ****So like, I know you're in the middle of book one now love, but I hope you someday see this lolololol. We first met in the QLFC last year and when I saw you join I'm like "oh new tornado that won't impact my life that much lol" how wrong I was. You have impacted my life in such a positive way I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE! Thank you for being there at (literally) all times of the day. Never change xo #SHANAIRL #2/3/18 #11:18pm**

 **Sel- ****We never talk anymore, but you have actually been a day one. You are my first online friend. Like...ever. Like, we were friends off Pottermore when I was a sixth-grader before Lina existed and before I even had an account here and I led you to Lina and you were the very first reviewer lol. You've continued to support me and be loyal to me ever since. I know that we didn't talk much since the middle of the Meaning of Life, and part of the reason is personal life, but I love you. I hope you read this. I loved having you as a Puddle! ;)**

 **Mila-** **I know you went AWOL recently but thank you so so much for the two years of support and friendship you gave me my love! I really hope you read this one day and I want you to know that you were a pivotal reason I was able to get this far in the series (I converted you to Dralina lol)! You always made me laugh and your supportive reviews were amazing! ILY & I hope you read this some day ! :3 **

**Izzy- ****you went AWOL around mid 2017 but your support was amazing and your Tessa Longbottom series was and is still amazing. Never change love. I hope your GCSE's went well/will go well. I hope you read this someday bc your support kept me going :3**

 **Awesome and Crazy Writer-** **so you went AWOL in 2016** **but I loved the friendship and support you gave me! Never change. Ily & hope you read this :3 **

**EmmatheHPJONerd (Guest reviewer)- ****omg! Your constant support was absolutely amazing and was definitely something I needed to get through the series :3 I know you disappeared sometime in the middle of the Meaning of Life but I hope one day you see this lovely. :3**

 **EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED MY SERIES-** **thank you. Just thank you all for showing your support, because it was all really encouraging. I love you all so much. You gave me a wonderful, nearly four year ride. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this amazing journey. You are all much appreciated. If you need anything at all - you are welcome to PM me. Always :3 Or hmu with a review if you're a guest!**

 **E VERYONE THAT HAS READ MY SERIES-** **thank you for giving me views, loves. Thank you for liking the series enough to click it and read through it. Thank you, thank you, thank you lovelies. Words cannot begin to express my thanks. You are of course welcome to PM me if you need anything :3 Or hmu with a review if you're a guest!**

* * *

 **CREDITS:**

 **The Meaning of Life:**

 **-455 reviews**

 **-73 favorites**

 **-77 followers**

 **-1 community**

 **-38,000 plus views**

 **(And counting!)**

 **The Years of Change**

 **-590 reviews**

 **-106 favorites**

 **-98 followers**

 **-2 communities**

 **-57,000 plus views**

 **(And counting!)**

 **Love and Hate's Daughter**

 **-415 reviews**

 **-214 favorites**

 **-174 followers**

 **-3 communities**

 **-110,000 plus views**

 **(And counting!)**

 **ALL**

 **1,460 reviews total**

 **205,000 plus views total**

 **2,202 total number of emails recieved in reviews, favorites and follows related to the series**

* * *

 **THANK YOU LOVES FOR THIS AMAZING RIDE! ****What will I be doing next? I will be taking a break because of AP exams, but when I return I will be working on Confido Slytherin a little. And some oneshots. There will be no sequel unfortunately - but if you want to write one please let me know! :3 After nearly four years I say goodbye to Lina, and I already feel lost without the series.**

 **Please R &R :) **

**-Ana**

* * *

 **P.S. - I'm sobbing really hard as of this moment.**


End file.
